Ichigo's New Adventure
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: What if when Ichigo went to face Aizen for the last time things didn't go as planned. You want to find out, then read and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The town of Karakura is a small town located in the Northern part of Japan about 50 miles away from Kyoto and close to Nagano. It is usually a town filled with bustling people rushing about minding their own business, but not today.

The town was currently being attacked by a deranged soul reaper named Sosuke Aizen. He and his arrancar army along with his other subordinates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, invaded the town hoping to destroy it because it's large concentration of spiritual pressure would create the King's Key allowing Aizen to travel to the King's dimension, assassinate him and become the new king. By becoming the new king he would reshape the world to be beneficial to him and him alone. To him he would be on a level higher than a god.

Sadly for him, his plans wouldn't go smoothly since the soul reapers were already there waiting for him. The Winter War had begun. The head Captain Yamamoto trapped Aizen, Gin and Tousen in his flames while the others battled his arrancar.

It was extremely exhausting and the soul reapers would have lossed if some strange allies hadn't showed up. The Vaizards! They had a personal grudge against Aizen for turning them into Vaizards in the first place.

When Yamamoto asked what side they were on when they came to fight the Vaizards answered that they were neither on their side nor Aizen's side.

They were on Ichigo's side.

The fighting had begun again, but once again Aizen proved to be too powerful and the Vaizard Hiyori was badly wounded by Gin's zanpakuto. Shinji cradled his wounded comrade and screamed to the heavens above, "Ichigo, hurry" he screamed.

Meanwhile Sajin Komamura and Shuuhei Hisagi were battling their old friend/comrade Tousen. The battle was long and hard for all three of them, but in the end they had beaten Tousen and looked like they had talked some sense into Tousen, but Aizen, seeing Tousen's change of heart, killed him without a second thought.

Behind Aizen, and to the astonishment of everyone still alive, a Garganta opened and out shot one Ichigo Kurosaki and hit Aizen with a massive Getsuga Tenshou. The blast was huge and enveloped all of Aizen. Unfortunately when the blast cleared Aizen was still alive and had only a few scrapes and cuts. His sleeves were also blown away, but other than that he was pretty much fine.

Aizen then says to Ichigo that it was a powerful attack and if he had only donned his hollow mask to add more power to it then Aizen would have been killed. Ichigo cursed himself for his moment of hesitation.

Thanks to Captain Unohana, who had also come with him through the Garganta, he knew that the only way to beat Aizen and his hypnotic powers was for Ichigo to not see Aizen release his Zanpakuto. The remaining Vaizards and soul reapers defending Ichigo and would help him. They would relentlessly attack Aizen until they found the right moment for Ichigo to strike and finish him.

Again, in the end, all of their efforts proved futile as Aizen had beaten all of them. Then Ichigo's father and Urahara, showed up. Ichigo was shocked that his dad was a soul reaper, but figured that his dad had his own reasons for not telling him and they would talk about it later. They fought Aizen while Ichigo fought Gin.

That battle was ferocious. Ichigo proved to be quite a challenge for Gin and forced him to use his Bankai. Ichigo, to Gin's shock, was also a great battle tactician. He was able to figure out Gin's Bankai speeds and intervals after only seeing it once. Gin found himself thinking that Ichigo was one frightening kid.

After about an hour of fighting Gin had retreated and ran off leaving Ichigo tired and bloody then Isshin appeared also looking a little worse for wear while Urahara was holding off Aizen. Isshin urges his son to defend Karakura. They follow Aizen through the Senkaimon out of Soul Society and into the real Karakura.

They were blocked, however, when they found out that Aizen had Kototsu blocking their way into the real world. This gives Isshin an opportunity for him to teach Ichigo the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Noticing his son's confused expression he quickly elaborated on it explaining that it could only be taught by the zanpakuto spirit while in the Dangai world, which is where they are now.

Ichigo got into a meditative position and found himself inside his mind surrounded by the usual tall buildings. There he sees a young looking Zangetsu who explains that he is the Bankai form of his Zanpakuto. Then his inner hollow appears looking different than he did the last time he saw him. He was dressed in a white version of Ichigo's Bankai outfit with the same hollow mask and horns that Ichigo had when he ought Ulquiorra.

Then they fuse together creating a new being and they begin training Ichigo to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Meanwhile Isshin stands by his son panting from the strain while Ichigo trains.

In the real Karakura things were not doing so well. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Don Konoji were with the shinigami Zennosuke Kuromadanni and were trying to escape from Aizen, on the way they met up with a few of their friends and kept trying to escape.

The only reason they were able to escape was Gin showing up and turning traitor on Aizen. They had escaped and got away from Aizen. On their way they picked up Karin and Yuzu who were huddled up inside their house because the spiritual pressure was scaring them. Tatsuki picked them up telling them it wasn't safe for them to be here.

Yuzu and Karin wanted to know where Ichigo was, but they could only reply that they didn't know where he was. After running a long way they ended up at the ruins of the school where the injured Soul Reapers and Vaizards were. Yoruichi was tending to Urahara's wounds while Unohana was healing everybody else. The others all went over to see if they could help out.

Then they heard fighting and looked up to see Aizen beating up Gin. Gin fought with all his might, but he was no match for the newly formed Aizen. He was stabbed through by Aizen's zanpakuto and thrown to the grown among the rubble. Rangiku quickly rushed over to his body and discovered he was dead. She openly sobbed on his chest. Aizen stared impassively before he turned his gaze to the rest of them making them wide eyed and shiver.

"Have you found him?" Aizen asked out of the blue.

An arrancar appeared next to him kneeling, "No sign of Ichigo Kurosaki, my lord." Ichigo's friends and sisters widened their eyes more at hearing his name.

"Oh well, he will show up eventually" Aizen said. As soon as he said that someone appeared on top of the rubble close to both parties. It was Ichigo, but he looked a little different. His clothes were almost the same except the sleeve on his right side was missing. Instead he had a black glove on his right hand. Tensa Zangetsu had also changed. The guard was a lot larger and the chain on the end of the hilt was much longer and ended up coiling around Ichigo's right arm. What really stood out about Ichigo that he had grown a few inches and his hair had gotten longer. Before he stood at 5'10, but now he stood at 6'1.

Before his hair was short and spiked up everywhere, but now it was long enough to where it touched his shoulders and slightly covered his right eye, but it still retained its spiky look. He didn't look at anyone else, only Aizen, but whispered in a soft voice that everyone could hear. "Thanks… dad."

"That's Ichigo," Keigo whispered shocked. "But he looks so different."

"His hair's longer and it looks like he's gotten taller" Mizuiro said wide eyed. Tatsuki could only stare in shock. Yuzu and Karin stared at their brother in shock that he looked like that, but also relief that he was okay.

Then Ichigo looked over at the rest of them. "Yuzu, Karin," they looked up at him. He smiled gently, "I'm glad you're okay." He looked at the rest of them. "Tatsuki… Keigo… Mizuiro… Konoji… Shinji… Urahara… Yoruichi." He looked over each one of them as they all stared back in shock. "Stay there all of you. Just… don't move."

"What do you mean… Ichigo?" Keigo asked unsure if that was really Ichigo.

Tatsuki stared, 'I don't feel anything.' She stared at Ichigo. 'I don't feel an ounce of power from him, but I feel a load of power when I look at this guy' she finished looking at Aizen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said. "Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"If you are really Ichigo Kurosaki then I am disappointed" Aizen said. "I don't feel any spiritual pressure from you. I gave you a chance to evolve and you let it slip away. Oh well," Aizen said holding his hand up and charging a cero in it. He then fired it at Ichigo.

"Ichigo watch out," Tatsuki shouted.

Ichigo held out his left hand and simply caught the cero. He then lazily flicked it into the sky getting more wide eyed looks from everyone. Aizen looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly. He charged at Ichigo with his zanpakuto and attacked him with rapid slashes that Ichigo easily blocked without trying.

Everyone on the side lines was getting more wide eyed by the second. Almost everyone knew Ichigo was strong, but they didn't think he was this strong. Aizen tried a fake attack from behind, but used a shunpo to appear in front of Ichigo, but as he was about to slash at Ichigo, Ichigo caught the blade in his bare hand further shocking Aizen and making him lose his cool.

"What's wrong Aizen?" Ichigo asked calmly. "You seem weaker for some reason."

Aizen stared at Ichigo in shocked wonder. 'He stopped my Kyouka Suigetsu with his bare hand. That shouldn't be possible.'

Before Aizen could react any further Ichigo slashed Aizen hard across the chest. Cutting him open and spraying his blood everywhere. Seeing the blood Karin and Yuzu started shaking. Tatsuki quickly pulled them close and held them tight. She couldn't understand how Ichigo could do that and still look so calm.

'What happened to you Ichigo?' she asked in her head.

"You are strong Ichigo Kurosaki, but now it ends here," Aizen shouted. "Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness, Hado # 90: Kurohitsugi." The soul reapers and Vaizards widened their eyes at the name of the spell and now it was at full power. Aizen laughed loudly, "A level 90 spell at full power, you cannot hope to stop it… Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen yelled staring into Ichigo's calm eyes as the coffin enveloped him.

Then with a simple flick of his wrist the coffin shattered and dispersed. Staring into Aizen's shocked face and ignoring the other shocked faces. "You can feel it now can't you Aizen. I'm stronger than you. Remember that first swing you took at me and that building that got crushed. You thought it was your sword, it wasn't." Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind Aizen.

"It was mine" Ichigo swung and Aizen, once again got cut pretty badly. "Now Aizen it is time for me to end this."

Ichigo took a step towards him, but suddenly froze and his eyes went wide. Pain erupted in his chest as he stumbled backwards grasping his chest groaning. Everyone looked up and gasped. Ichigo lurched forward and coughed up blood into his hand. He dropped his zanpakuto and brought both hands up to his mouth as he continued coughing up blood.

'What's wrong,' Ichigo thought weakly as blood dribbled through his fingers. 'Why is this happening? Zangetsu, what is going on?' he asked his zanpakuto spirit.

"I'm afraid that your body cannot handle the amount of spiritual pressure you have right now" Zangetsu said. "Normally you build it up slowly so your body can get used to it, but to build up so much at once your body cannot adjust to it and is killing you from the inside."

'Damn it, damn it to hell,' Ichigo cursed as he slowly stood up grasping Zangetsu in his hand. 'Is there a way to stop this?'

"Even if you do use the Final Getsuga Tenshou, it will probably still kill you. I'm afraid that there is nothing to do. Even if you try to release at slow amounts to get used to it, it will kill you before you can release enough and even if by some miracle you do survive you won't have enough power to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou" Zangetsu explained with a said tone. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes in frustration, but then they opened. 'I have a plan Zangetsu and it will end up destroying Aizen, but with what I'm going to do my life will be…' he left it hanging.

Zangetsu was silent, "I have done my best to train you and protect you Ichigo. If this is your decision then I will stand by you."

"I'm with the old man here," Ichigo's inner hollow called. "I've thought of your idea partner and it is the perfect way for a warrior to go down. Go get him partner."

'Thank you both of you,' Ichigo said. He stood up shaking; his body now felt weak and knew his time was near. He looked over at his little sisters. They were shaking from fright and their eyes were wide. When they saw him with blood dribbling down his chin, silent tears fell down their face.

Ichigo appeared in front of them with a shunpo. He bent down to their level and gave them the first real smile he smiled in 9 long years. He lifted his gloved hand and poked them both softly in the forehead transferring a bit of spirit energy into their bodies. He was trusting the future of Karakura to them. "I'm sorry Karin, Yuzu, but this will be the final time."

He looked at everyone else that was surrounding him, "Goodbye my friends," he disappeared with a shunpo.

"Ichigo," Shinji called.

Ichigo reappeared in front of Aizen and grabbed him by the face and flew out of Karakura ignoring the calls that told him to stop. Once he was far enough away he through Aizen away and felt another wave of pain hit him. Coughing up more blood and clutching his chest he fell to his knees.

"It seems you are weakening Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen said simply. "It looks like all your special power is failing you." Aizen charged at Ichigo and prepared to slash him, but Ichigo blocked him and kicked him back panting like crazy.

"I maybe weakening, but I still have enough strength to finish you off" Ichigo said. He flared his spiritual pressure and now Aizen could feel it. Black energy began to swirl around him.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"Come on Kisuke, we have to go help him" Shinji shouted as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"I'm coming," Urahara grunted trying to get his full mobility back. "Yoruichi, tend to the others" Kisuke shouted as he and Shinji took after Ichigo, but before they could get too far they felt a two pairs of hands grab them. They looked down to see Ichigo's little sisters holding them with a lot of tears going down their face.

"Please bring Ichigo back, I'm begging you please" Yuzu begged.

"He's our big brother, please don't let him be taken away, please," Karin cried.

Both Shinji and Urahara had their eyes wide. They knew Ichigo was close to his sisters, and it must really hurt them to know that he might die. They bent down to their level and grabbed their shoulders. "We promise," Shinji said.

"We will bring him back," Urahara said.

Both of them got up and took off at amazing speeds towards the battle sight. 'Come on Ichigo, don't give up' Shinji thought going faster.

'I won't fail you Ichigo, you will come back, I promise,' Urahara thought as he, too, increased his speed.

BACK WITH ICHIGO AND AIZEN

Black energy continued to swirl around Ichigo as he had the calm look back in his eyes, even though his body was getting more painful by the second. His power kept on increasing as it exploded all around.

Aizen glared at him, "You will not win Kurosaki. I will kill you."

Ichigo chuckled, "You are a fool. I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind." 'Karin, Yuzu, I do this for you. And yes, even for you, dad.' He looked up with a small smile on his face as his energy skyrocketed. Aizen got even more wide eyed at the display of power.

Then Ichigo reared his head back and let loose an almighty scream as his black energy spread out in all direction and extended into the sky vaporizing anything it touched. Aizen screamed as Ichigo's power started to kill him. Ichigo screamed louder in pain as the dome of spiritual energy became bigger.

Shinji and Urahara were about 25 miles away from the blast as they watched in silent awe and horror as Ichigo's attack got bigger. "Ichigo," Shinji said softly as the orb increased in size. "ICHIGOOOOOOOO" Shinji yelled. Urahara gaped at the massive display of power.

In the center of the orb of darkness Ichigo continued to scream in massive amounts of pain. He was in so much pain that he wanted to die right now, but it was nothing, but his sheer will and determination that kept him pushing his spiritual pressure out to make sure that his family and friends would be safe.

Aizen continued to scream in pain as his body was being vaporized into nothing. Right before his body disappeared he shouted, "DAMN YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI. DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUUU." Aizen was no more.

Ichigo didn't know that because he couldn't sense a thing because of all the pain. It hurt so much as he kept screaming to the heavens.

Miles away Shinji and Urahara were struggling to keep themselves in the air as the fierce winds blew against them. "Has he lost his mind or what?" Shinji shouted. "It's too much, he could die?" the blast kept expanding and would actually reach Karakura in 20 more miles. "What has he done?"

"Ichigo," Urahara said over the wind. He started running towards him. "I can't let him do this."

Shinji grabbed by his shirt, "Are you nuts, or what? If you get to close you'll only be killed. We can't stop him once he started this. Besides you know as well as I do that we can't survive a blast like that." Urahara grinded his teeth, but stopped.

Soon the blast started to die down and once it was completely down they were able to see a huge crater that was easily 200 yards wide.

"No," Shinji croaked. "Are you sensing what I'm sensing Kisuke?"

"Ichigo's spiritual pressure has completely disappeared," Urahara said tipping his hat down to cover his eyes. "He's gone." Shinji closed his eyes tight and tears fell from his closed eyes. "Let's go check the sight."

Wordlessly they closed in on it and scouted out the entire area. As they looked around the area Shinji spotted something on the ground. It was a small red thing with a string attached to it with the kanji for charm on it. Shinji didn't recognize it all.

"Hey Kisuke," he called getting his attention. "I found this thing. What is it?" Urahara walked up and grabbed the thing. When he saw it his eyes widened and his body started shaking. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes and he didn't bother hiding them. Shinji noticed his reaction, "what is it?" he asked.

Wiping his eyes Urahara answered, "It's a protective charm that Isshin gave to Ichigo before he invaded the Soul Society. It was supposed to bring him good luck and fortune. It once belonged to his mother."

Shinji's eyes widened at the description. He took it back and stared at it and clenched it tightly in his hand. "Come on, we're not going to find anything else here." Urahara nodded and they both went back to the others with heavy hearts knowing they'd half to deliver bad news.

Back with everyone else they were all waiting with their breaths held. They all saw and felt the massive orb of darkness. It was absolutely suffocating and then it just disappeared and they couldn't feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure at all. Isshin had woken up just in time to see the massive orb. Yoruichi quickly informed him of what had happened.

Isshin was really worried for his son. Despite how he may act towards him, he loved his son dearly and every time he saw Ichigo beaten up he felt a flash of anger towards the hollows that had done this.

After what felt like forever Kisuke and Shinji returned with their heads down. They walked towards everyone and the others could tell something was wrong. Isshin appeared before them in the blink of an eye with Karin, Yuzu and all of Ichigo's human friends running towards him including Orihime, Uryu and Chad, who had just gotten back from Hueco Mundo.

"Where is he?" Isshin asked seriously. Both of them stayed silent. He grabbed them both by the collar. "Where is my son?"

Wordlessly Shinji reached into his pocket as Isshin let go of him. He put the charm into Isshin's hands. Isshin's eyes widened and he started shaking. Shinji tried to comfort him while Urahara walked past him to everyone else.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say, but… I'm sorry to say, but Ichigo… is dead" Urahara said. Shock passed through everyone as they just stared at Urahara. "He sacrificed himself to destroy Aizen."

"But Ichigo… he can't be," Tatsuki cried. "He just can't." Orihime stood shocked until she fainted. Chad and Uryu tried to wake her up.

Tears welled up in Karin's eyes, "Ichigo," she whispered. Then she screamed, "NO ICHIGO." She sunk to her knees and started crying her eyes out. Yuzu also started crying and held onto her twin sister as her dam broke.

Yoruichi's eyes were watering and quivering, "No… it can't be. I love him." A tear leaked from her eye and landed on the ground and an image of Ichigo passed through her mind. "Ichigo."

Each one of the Soul Reapers that were still conscious bowed their heads in respect for Ichigo. One week later there was a funeral held for Ichigo. With his spirit gone, his body was just an empty shell and would start to rot. By the very crater where he died was where it was held. On the very edge was a table about 7 feet long and 6 feet wide. People were lined up with an aisle being right in the middle.

Then along the aisle four people came up carrying an open casket. Shinji, Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin were carrying the casket. Everyone could see inside it and see Ichigo's body. He looked peaceful, almost like he was in a deep sleep after a long day of work. They set the casket on the ground and gently picked his body out of the casket and put it on the table.

Urahara walked up and began a eulogy, "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Ichigo Kurosaki was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most of all a fierce, fierce friend. The pain we all feel reminds us of how we may all be different and act different, but our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the alliances we made here will be more important than ever. If we remember that, then Ichigo Kurosaki will not have died in vain. We remember that and we'll remember a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true right to the very end. We remember Ichigo Kurosaki. You were the son of Isshin Kurosaki, son of Masaki Kurosaki, now pass, Brother of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." Urahara turned to his body and lit it on fire. "We lay you to rest."

Everyone stood in silence watching the body being burned. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire place. The family remembers Ichigo Kurosaki as a boy who was always smiling and caring for his friends and family. His friends will remember him as a good fighter who will always stick up for you and someone who always has your back now matter how sticky the situation is.

And so one of the greatest warriors in the world has vanished in a blinding flash of darkness having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, a proud soul reaper.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit about this.

Floating around in an empty void is what Ichigo felt right now. The pain that had consumed his mind and body was gone now and all that left with was numbness in his entire body. He felt cold all over, but not the kind of cold one gets from death.

'What happened?' Ichigo thought groggily. 'Am I dead? My body feels numb and cold, but I don't feel dead. All I remember is a giant explosion and a flash of black and then nothing, but pain.'

Then Ichigo started to feel drops falling on his face. Straining to open his eyes he managed to do so and looked around. Dark clouds were above him, rain was pouring down soaking Ichigo, but it didn't seem to bother him that much. His beautiful brown eyes just stared up at the dark clouds as rain fell all over him soaking his clothes and his long hair.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked himself quietly as blackness took over him once again.

On the other side of the land of rain a young woman of about 19 years was walking along. She was about 5'7 feet in height, had beautiful amber eyes shadowed by ultramarine eye shadow, shoulder length blue hair, up in a bun on the left side of her head with a light blue origami flower in it and a labret piercing in her bottom lip. To complete her outfit she was wearing a cloak over her petite frame that was black with red clouds on it, wearing a pair of tight bluish purple pants that also functioned as her sandals, with grayish white high heels.

Her name was Konan and she was a former member of the Akatsuki, an organization that has dedicated itself to capturing the nine Bijuu and sealing them away to create an ultimate weapon to bring peace. They had been successful mostly, capturing seven of the nine Bijuu from their hosts, but most of the organization had been killed.

She was to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves with the leader of Akatsuki, Pain, to capture the nine tails Jinchuuriki. They invaded the village and killed countless villagers and shinobi just to get the information on whether or not he was in the village or not. Only afterwards, did he appear, when Pain used his Shinra Tensei to crush the village into a wasteland.

It turned into a battle no one would ever forget. The nine tails jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, with his training, was now a Kage level shinobi and fought Pain to a standstill. Even though Pain had six bodies he was on the defense most of the time. Naruto destroyed his Asura Path first with a rasengan. Next he destroyed his Human Path with his completed Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, which completely destroyed it.

The third one to be destroyed was the Animal Path when it was hit with his Sage Art: Rasenrengan. The Naraka Path was destroyed in the same way in a sneak attack with some smoke bombs. All that left was the Deva Path and the Preta Path. Combined with their power they managed to Subdue Naruto so the Preta path could drain the rest of his chakra. Unluckily for it though it couldn't control natural energy so it turned into a toad statue because it couldn't control it.

All that was left was the Deva Path.

The Deva path managed to retrain him and was about to take him, but then a kunoichi named Hinata interfered boldly proclaiming that she would protect Naruto. When Naruto told her to get out of here before she got killed she refused saying that she would protect him because she loved him. Naruto, for once, was shocked into silence at her confession.

Hinata attacked Pain with her jyuuken, but it proved to be futile because Pain was too strong. She managed to score one lucky hit on him giving her enough time to knock out a couple of the chakra receivers in his body. Pain recovered quickly and blaster her away injuring her badly.

She still refused to give up and attacked him with her Juho Soushiken. Her attacks were, once again, futile as he simply blaster her away again. She landed in a heap by Naruto, who starred in horror. Hinata struggled to get up as she grasped the receiver that was pierced through his hands. Naruto pleaded with Hinata one more time to leave, but she refused and continued to try and pull it out.

Pain had enough of it and got her one more time and pierced her with his weapon leaving her looking dead. Naruto stared in wide eyed horror as Pain started to monologue again. Then he transformed into his six tailed state and dominated Pain again. He managed to push Pain all the way out of the village.

Pain then started to use his final move, Chibaku Tensei, to beat Naruto sealing his six tailed demon form into a giant ball of Earth. The six tailed state then evolved into the eight tailed state forcing Pain to increase the six, but he was in awe of the nine tails power.

Inside the seal the nine tails was slowly taking over Naruto causing him extreme amounts of pain. The nine tails kept urging him on to rip the seal off. Naruto was too under the influence to resist the temptation. He was about to rip it off when someone stopped him.

It was the Fourth Hokage. The nine tails roared in anger at seeing the man who had sealed him, but Minato went to explain to Naruto why he was here after they went to someplace quiet. Turns out that Minato was his father, who knew?

Naruto was overjoyed at finding out who his father was, but was still a little pissed off at what he did to him, but he got over it pretty quickly. Minato explained about what happened on that night 16 years ago. He told Naruto about everything that happened that night and saying that Pain wasn't the true leader of the Akatsuki, but the spiral masked guy, Madara Uchiha, was the true leader.

He encouraged Naruto to change the ninja world and to find peace. Naruto didn't think he could do it because he thought he wasn't a great ninja, or smart. His father placed a hand on his head. "I believe in you," was what he said to him.

Before his chakra faded he rebuilt the seal, for the last time. He told him that the hidden leaf could be rebuilt before he faded. "Dad," Naruto called reaching out. He felt a hand grasp his own.

"I'll always be at your side" Minato's voice said for the last time.

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked more determined than ever, "Thanks dad."

Outside the seal in the real world Chibaku Tensei was being destroyed no matter how much Pain increased the size, when, all of a sudden, it stopped. The nine tails disappeared and out came Naruto already in sage mode.

The fight turned more brutal as they continued to fight. Naruto figured out that there was someone else controlling the bodies and to find out where he was Naruto attacked Pain and stole one of his chakra receivers and stabbed himself in the shoulder and reverse tracked Pain. Once he found him, all he had to do was defeat the last Pain.

Earlier Pain had asked Naruto if he knew if there was a better way to find peace since Naruto didn't agree with his ideals. "You, who have no answer, give it up," he yelled.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and Pain was not too worried since he knew Naruto couldn't throw the jutsu, but he was shocked when his clones threw him. "Give up on making me give up" Naruto shouted and drove the rasengan into Pain's gut. Pain looked up at the one who beat him as the rasengan drilled deeper into his stomach. He saw an image of Jiraiya- sensei behind him urging him on with his own Rasengan. Closing his eyes Pain was defeated.

Naruto went over to the body and grabbed a piercing in its body. "Pain was able to move by receiving chakra through these" Naruto said. He figured if he pulled all of them out he would no longer be able to move. After pulling them all out he went to face the real Pain.

After confronting the real; Pain and Konan, he wanted answers as to why they did this and why they were like this. Pain did what he asked and gave his reasons as long as Naruto promised to give an answer when he was finished.

He explained how Konoha shinobi killed his parents when he was a boy, and that's what led him to be found by Konan and another orphan named Yahiko. Together they survived in the poor streets in the hidden rain village until they decided they wanted to change the rain village and sought out the village sannin, whom they had seen fighting Hanzo earlier. They traveled for many days until they found them. Jiraiya had stayed behind for three years to train the three of them.

He told him of the time he trained them, how they had all grown close together and even how much he helped Nagato with his Rinnegan. He was like a father to all of them. After three years of training Jiraiya had decided that they were strong enough to survive on their own. He wished them all luck as he went back to the village.

After that they formed the Original Akatsuki with Yahiko as the leader and over the years their reputation grew and Hanzo feared that they would be a threat to him and his rule. He lured them there with an offer of partnership, but he double crossed them and allied with Danzo of the leaf to kill them. He kidnapped Konan and held her hostage and told Nagato to kill Yahiko or he would kill Konan.

Yahiko told Nagato to kill him, but Konan begged him not to do it, telling them to get out of there. Yahiko told Nagato to kill him. Nagato picked up the kunai staring at it as though it were something foul. Yahiko impaled himself on the kunai telling Nagato that he and Konan must survive and that he knew that Nagato was the savior of the world and he believed he could do it.

Seeing his best friend dead awakened Nagato's Rinnegan to the fullest. Jumping up to rescue Konan Hanzo got a bunch of paper bombs around his legs and detonated them. Nagato got Konan out of there safely, but his legs were severely damaged.

The ninja started to attack them and Nagato summoned the outer path statue. The statue pierced the chakra receivers into his back sucking out his chakra and making him heavily emaciated. The statue fired a spectral dragon that took care of the other ninja by sucking their souls out of their bodies. Hanzo knew he couldn't beat Nagato in his enraged state so he fled.

Nagato panted heavily as he grabbed his own rain headband and put a slash through it. With Yahiko dead he took over as the leader of their organization. With his tale done Nagato asked for Naruto's answer.

Naruto still hated Nagato for what he did, but he could sympathize with him. Naruto told him that he will be live in Jiraiya's ideals. Nagato saw his un withering determination and had a change of heart. He said that he would believe in Naruto and with the last of his chakra used his final jutsu to bring all the villagers back to life.

Konan knew that this jutsu would take his life since he had already used so much chakra. He told Naruto with his final breath that he could bring peace to the world. Konan had dispersed the paper tree and wrapped Nagato up in her paper with a sad look on her beautiful face.

They went over to the Deva path Pain. Naruto asked if she was taking this one too. She replied that the Deva Pain was made from Yahiko's body and that it was very special to both of them. After both bodies were wrapped up and lifted into the air Naruto asked Konan what she was going to do. He asked her if she was going back to the Akatsuki.

Konan replied that she was leaving Akatsuki and going back to the hidden rain village and had no intention of going back to Akatsuki since she was only there because of Nagato. He and Yahiko meant everything to her. Since Naruto was the embodiment of Nagato and Yahiko's dream and Nagato believed in him then so will she. Naruto promised that he would fulfill the dreams of his teacher and his sibling disciples.

Konan held out her right hand and created a bouquet of paper flowers. She gave it to him saying that she prays that he will be the blossom of hope that never wilts. With that they parted ways. Naruto went to make a shrine for Jiraiya and Konan went back to the rain village.

She knew that Madara would come for Nagato eventually and until then she would protect him from Madara. After hiding the bodies she was going back to her old home with Yahiko and Nagato. She was not safe anywhere inside the village since Madara would find her.

On her way there she looked ahead and saw someone lying there looking terribly injured. She quickly raced over to him. When she saw the orange hair she almost thought it was Yahiko, but when she got a good look at him she could tell he wasn't Yahiko.

She could tell he had just been in one hell of a fight because there were injuries all over his body and she was surprised he was even alive. She noted that he was clutching a long daito sword with a large guard in his right hand in a death grip.

Knowing she couldn't leave him to die, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. For such a tall guy he wasn't as heavy as she thought he'd be. She got him back to her old house where she spent with Yahiko, Nagato and Jiraiya. The place was still standing, but six years of abandonment left it overgrown and messy. Konan would have to clean it up later.

She carefully rolled out an old futon and gently laid him down. Despite her cold nature she couldn't help, but notice he was very handsome. Blushing lightly she went to work at fixing him up. It took a while to get the sword out of his death grip.

'He must be a fighter, no normal civilian should have a grip this strong' Konan thought as she finally pried his hand open. She struggled to pick the sword up. It was really heave. 'And he carried this with one hand. He must be strong.'

Taking off his torn top revealing his torso, Konan's blush darkened a little. He was extremely well developed possessing an eight pack and hardened muscles. Konan gulped slightly and started applying some medical cream to his wounds. He hissed in his unconscious state gripping his hands tight as his back arched slightly.

Konan kept applying the cream, but he kept moving around too much, so she tried stroking his hair to get him to calm down. Surprisingly it worked as he relaxed and lied still. Konan applied the cream with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. She also noted that he had very soft hair despite it being so spiky.

After she finished she grabbed some bandages and started wrapping his body up in them. Finally when she was finished she laid him back down gently on his back. He just lied there sleeping peacefully as she covered him up to keep him warm. Konan noticed that he looked a lot like Yahiko. The only difference was that his hair was longer.

About two hours later Ichigo started to stir. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes and looked up to see a wooden roof. 'A wooden roof, I must be at Urahara's shop' he thought. Looking around he saw that the place was relatively plain. There was a table in the center and a few shelves hear and there, but there was no sliding doors there, just a normal door to his left and there were two windows, one on each side. Outside he could see that it was raining harder than he had ever seen it rain.

"You're awake," a feminine voice said. Ichigo snapped his head over to the sound of the voice and whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he laid his eyes on the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a simple black shirt that did nothing to hide her amazing figure, black pants that hugged her lower body showing off angelic curves. She wasn't wearing any shoes leaving her bare footed. Her face was angelic as well. She was looking at him with her amber eyes. Ichigo thought that she was beautiful, even more beautiful than Yoruichi and that's saying something.

'She had BLUE HAIR' Ichigo thought shocked. 'Well I have orange hair, so I'm not one to talk.'

"Are you okay?" she asked walking towards him and crouching down to his level.

Ichigo finally found his voice, "Yes I am."

Konan smiled slightly and Ichigo found her even more beautiful as it defined her eyes and the small labret piercing on her lower lip, which Ichigo thought looked really good. "That's good, for a while I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I've had a lot of bad injuries before, so you're not the first person to say that," Ichigo chuckled.

Konan giggled slightly, "I suppose not," she then heard his stomach rumble making him blush in embarrassment and her to giggle more. "Hungry?" she asked. He nodded still blushing. "I was just about to go into town to get something. Stay here, I'll be right back." She slipped some sandals on and put on a cloak that covered her head. She walked out the door.

Ichigo found himself staring after her and snapped himself out of it. 'Okay despite her being extremely good looking I need to figure out where I am.' He tried talking with Zangetsu. 'Zangetsu are you there? Can you hear me?"

Silence for a few seconds, "Yes Ichigo," Ichigo was relieved to hear his voice.

'Do you know what happened?' Ichigo asked. 'One minute I was sacrificing myself to finish of Aizen and the next minute I wake up in this rainy place.'

"I think I know what happened," Zangetsu said after a moment of silence. "I saw it for a brief moment, but when you were releasing all of your energy I think the power was too great and you actually ripped open a dimensional portal and it sucked you in and you landed here. It was just pure luck that you managed to survive."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, 'How am I alive anyway? I thought you said that my body couldn't handle having that much Spiritual pressure in me at once.'

"Like I said before Ichigo, it was pure luck that you survived" Zangetsu explained. "You expelled massive amounts of spiritual energy and it was enough to vaporize the one you call Aizen. All the pain was caused by you expelling such a huge amount of spiritual energy, but by doing so you got rid of the life threatening it was doing to your body. Now it will have a chance to build up to that level while your body adjusts to it. To put it simply in just a matter of time your body will adjust to the spiritual pressure and your body will be able to handle all of it."

'Cool,' Ichigo said. 'But Zangetsu, if we're in another dimension, then how do we get back?'

Zangetsu was silent again, but he answered, "We don't I'm afraid. To create enough power to open a portal you would need to be at the level you were when you faced Aizen, which you will be soon once your body adjusts, and there is no guarantee that you'll end up in your own dimension. There are infinite dimensions in the universe and the odds that you will end up in yours are approximately 1,367,286,674,197-1."

Ichigo lowered his head as a few tears leaked from his eyes, 'So I'll never see my family and friends again?'

Zangetsu's silence was all Ichigo needed for an answer. "I'm sorry Ichigo,"

"Ah quit whining king," came the ever annoying voice of his inner hollow. "Why mope about it when you can make a new life here."

'Oh shut up,' Ichigo yelled.

"There's the king I know and hate" the inner hollow cackled.

'It's hard to know I'll never see them again. I know that I can make new friends, but family is something you can never replace' Ichigo said sadly.

"Well then make a new family," Hichigo said as though it were obvious.

'What?' Ichigo asked.

"Don't make me spell it out king," Hichigo said. "That blue haired chick is smokin' hot and I'd make a family with her any day," he said lecherously

Ichigo blushed a very dark red, 'Shut up. I don't even know her name.'

"Well then get to know her and once you do, well… bow-chick-a-bow-wow," Hichigo laughed.

'Shut the hell up,' Ichigo yelled blushing darker than ever. Hichigo cackled and stayed silent. Zangetsu smiled amusedly. 'Anything else to say Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked

Zangetsu turned serious, "It appears that your stunt increased your spiritual pressure even more. You now have so much that I am now permanently stuck in Bankai mode."

'Really, damn' Ichigo thought. They stopped talking now as Ichigo laid back for a while, just relaxing and thinking about his life now.

About ten minutes later Konan returned with three bags in her hand. Her cloak was completely soaked, but she was perfectly dry underneath. "I'm back, how are you feeling?" she asked hanging her cloak up.

"A little sore, but managing," Ichigo said. Konan went into a small kitchen and made some Miso soup and grilled fish. Ichigo took some, "Thank you…

"Oh I never told you my name" she giggled. "My name is Konan."

"Thank you Konan, I'm Ichigo" he introduced. He took a bite of the soup and immediately started devouring it like crazy. Konan cooked really well, almost as well as Yuzu. Konan smiled and giggled a bit at seeing him eat like he was starved.

After three full helpings Ichigo was stuffed, "Oh that was good. You're a good cook Konan."

"Thank you Ichigo," Konan said. After a minute of silence Konan asked him something. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to you? I just found you lying in the middle of nowhere injured."

Ichigo had to lie and he had to lie quickly, "I was just travelling along when I was ambushed by some people and I fought them. One of them managed to get a lucky shot on me and that's all I remember."

"Do you remember how many?" she asked.

"I think that there were about 20 of them. I took down 15 before they got to me" Ichigo lied.

"You must be pretty strong," Konan said.

Ichigo shrugged, "I can hold my own. I got a question for you now. Why does it always rain here?"

Konan looked down, "You're not from around here are you?" Seeing Ichigo shake his head, she elaborated. "This entire place is known as the Land of Rain. The reason is because it never stops raining around here. The place we are currently at is the Shinobi Village called Amegakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Rain."

"Shinobi?" Ichigo questioned.

Konan nodded, "That's right." She explained to him about all of the shinobi's abilities and duties to their village. Ichigo listened with his attention solely on her. So it turns out that the dimension that he lands on is the one where there are trained killers all around. So much for Ichigo having good luck.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting use to a New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit about this.

A few weeks had passed since Ichigo had showed up in the Hidden Rain Village and Konan found him. Ichigo didn't know much about the world so he stuck around in the hidden Rain Village even though he hated the rain with a passion. He told Konan that he had nowhere else to go, so she let him stay with her.

Ichigo knew that she had a hard past, he could tell by looking into her eyes, but he respected her enough to not ask about it. Likewise with her, she could see a lot of pain in his eyes and she also did not ask about his past until he was ready to talk.

The few weeks they spent together, they learned about each other. What Ichigo found cool about her was her talent in Origami. She could make anything out of a small piece of paper. She had also explained to him what the properties of the ninja were.

Flashback

"What are the skills that a ninja possess?" Ichigo asked her one day.

"Well, each area has its own abilities, but I'll start with the basics" Konan said. She started to explain about ninja skills.

Ninjutsu: The techniques that ninja perform, which require the use of chakra and hand signs. Techniques can range from low power to high power.

Genjutsu: The Art of illusions. A ninja with brilliant control of chakra can cast a number of illusions on a person to get information or put someone under their control.

Taijutsu: The art of Hand-to-Hand combat using their fists and feet to attack.

Kenjutsu: The art of using a sword in offense or defense. "Ichigo you would fall into this category the most" Konan said.

Kinjutsu: The art of Forbidden Jutsu. Usually forbidden because they break the laws of nature or they consume too much power.

Fuinjutsu: The art of seals. You use them to seal away anything.

Juinjutsu: The art of using curse seals. They are seals used to control others.

Jikukan Ninjutsu: The art of manipulating the Space-Time continuum. Ichigo was very interested in this one.

Tensei Ninjutsu: The art of Reincarnation. Jutsu in which you transfer life energy between people, usually at the cost of your own life.

"Do you understand all of that?" Konan asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Which of the skills are the hardest to perform?" Ichigo asked.

"No one really knows" Konan admitted. "Everybody specializes in different areas. Take me for example. I specialize in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I'm average in Genjutsu, but I know nothing about Fuinjutsu and Jikukan Ninjutsu because I find them hard."

Konan took a breath and looked at Ichigo, "Now let's take you for example. You wield a sword and you move with such grace, so you're probably a Kenjutsu and Taijutsu specialist. So Genjutsu would probably be very hard for you to learn."

Ichigo was impressed; she could tell what he specialized in just by giving him a look over. The double meaning of those words made his face go a little pink.

Flashback End

Also during the few weeks Ichigo had a few chats with Zangetsu during the night when Konan was asleep. It was quite informative.

Another Flashback

In the middle of the night, rain was still pouring down hard outside, smacking against the roof of the shack. Konan was fast asleep, but Ichigo was still wide awake with Zangetsu resting on his shoulder. He would need t remember to go into town to get a sheath for it since he can't just wrap it up anymore.

'Zangetsu, you there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo," Zangetsu said. "What do you need?"

'I've been thinking about something,' Ichigo asked. 'I've seen about 100 different zanpakuto and all of them have more than one move. I'm just wondering, do you have more moves than just Getsuga Tenshou?'

Zangetsu smiled, "You have become much keener Ichigo. Yes I do have more than just the Getsuga Tenshou."

'If that's true then how come you never told me?' Ichigo asked.

"You never asked?" Zangetsu said simply. Ichigo face faulted and sweat dropped. Zangetsu chuckled deeply and smirked. "Am I correct in assuming that you want to lean my other techniques?"

Ichigo regained his composure, 'Yes Zangetsu, I wish to learn.'

"Then prepare yourself Ichigo, for we will train soon" Zangetsu said. With the conversation over Ichigo fell asleep.

End Flashback

While Konan went away Ichigo materialized Zangetsu and they trained together. Zangetsu was trying to teach Ichigo all of his knowledge and Ichigo was going to do his best to learn.

One day Ichigo needed to go into town, "Konan, are there any blacksmiths in the village?"

Konan took a thinking pose, "I think there might be one on the other side of the village."

"Can you take me there, I need to get a sheath made," Ichigo said picking Zangetsu up.

"Sure, let's go" Konan said. They both put there cloaks on and left the small hut. Ichigo still didn't like the rain, but he was starting to get used to it a little. He and Konan walked side by side towards the village.

"I still don't know how you managed to grow up around here" Ichigo said.

"Well, you just learn to live with it" Konan said.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, "I hate the rain."

Konan looked up when she noticed his voice go sad and distant. "What's wrong Ichigo? Why does the rain make you sad?"

Ichigo was silent again before he stopped causing Konan to stop as well. "My mother was killed on a rainy day."

Konan gasped and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, it happened almost ten years ago. I've come to terms with it, but ever since that day I've despised the rain. It's depressing, like the sky is crying. I hate it" Ichigo said.

Konan gripped his hand tighter, "I know what it's like. My parents were killed long ago too. It's like there's this pain in your heart, which will never go away no matter how much time passes."

There was a moment of silence as they just stood there enjoying each other's company. Ichigo suddenly smiled, "Come on let's go. We won't find anything just standing here getting wet."

Konan smiled and they both continued their walk. Soon they got into town. The streets were bustling with people walking around with umbrellas or in cloaks. It was a long walk as they continued going through the village. They decided to stop at a small tea restaurant and get some tea.

"Welcome, what would you like?" asked the owner.

"Some Jasmine please," Konan said.

"Green tea for me" Ichigo said.

"Thank you, we will have your order momentarily" The owner said walking in the back.

"Friendly people" Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that this place was nothing when I was a kid," Konan said.

"Nothing?" Ichigo questioned

"When I was a kid, this place was under the control of a legendary shinobi known as Hanzo the Salamander. He cared for nothing, but his own power and left the people to fend for themselves during war time. I was a war orphan because my parents were killed during the war. It was thanks to one of my friends that we managed to take Hanzo down and make the village what it is now" Konan said.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly, "I had no idea, I'm sorry."

Konan smiled, "It's okay Ichigo, it happened when I was six so I don't remember much."

Ichigo knew her smile was fake and that she was trying to hide what she truly felt, but he wasn't going to call her on it. Konan herself could tell by looking into Ichigo's eyes that he knew that she wasn't alright. He just wasn't going to press her to go on and for that she was grateful.

Even after knowing him for a month she still couldn't figure him out. He was an enigma., a mystery, and a mystery she wanted to figure out. She especially wanted to know how he was able to read her emotions so well. Not even Yahiko could read her this well. Every day he reminded her more and more of Yahiko and it wasn't because of their near similar looks, but because of how similar personalities they were.

Unconsciously she gripped his hand tighter and stared deeper into his eyes. Ichigo, himself, seemed to be captivated by her eyes as they both leaned closer towards each other. The moment was ruined by the owner returning with their tea and clearing his throat loudly.

The two jumped back into their seats blushing bright red, which, Ichigo noted, looked really cute on Konan. "I don't allow public displays of affection in my Tea Shop, but since you are both young and in your youth I'll give you have price as long as you both control yourselves" the owner said with a smirk. Both teens blushed and just nodded.

He set their teas down and whispered in Ichigo's ear, "Good job boy, she's a keeper." Ichigo blushed a brighter red. Konan heard him and also blushed, but also smiled at Ichigo seductively. Ichigo chuckled nervously as he took a sip of his tea. Finding it really good he kept drinking it. Konan also drank her tea silently, but kept looking at Ichigo with a sense of want in her bright amber eyes. Ichigo felt like prey in the eyes of the Predator.

After they were finished they set off towards the Blacksmith shop. Konan was standing close to Ichigo as her hand 'accidently' brushed against his hand making him blush. About ten more minutes of walking and 'hand brushing' they made it to the blacksmith shop.

They walked in and were greeted by a burly man with long brown hair and a short beard. "Welcome, what can I do for you?" he asked with his deep voice.

Ichigo walked forward, "I need a sheath made for my sword."

"May I see your sword boy?" the man asked. Ichigo nodded and pulled his sword out from under his cloak and handed it to the man. He examined the blade down to every last detail until his eyes widened. "Boy, where did you get this sword?" he asked in a very serious voice.

Ichigo noticed the man's seriousness and answered, "I've had it for as long as I remember." Not a total lie, technically Zangetsu had been with him his whole life.

"Have you ever sharpened it before or had someone else sharpen it?" he asked.

"No, I've never had to get it sharpened" Ichigo answered.

The man was looking at the blade more closely, "One last question, have you ever heard a voice coming from the sword?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at that question. Konan noticed his reaction to the question and got ready in case something went wrong, but she also suppressed a shiver of fear. He looked scary when his eyes were narrowed like that. She liked the warm look that usually appeared in his eyes.

Ichigo decided to answer figuring that if something went wrong he could always escape easily enough with Konan. "Yes I do hear voices from the sword" he said surprising Konan and confirming the man's suspicions.

"I knew it," he said. "I never thought I'd see one with my own eyes. A legendary zanpakuto." He stared at the sword with awe as Konan's eyes widened. She knew of the zanpakuto because she heard Nagato talking about finding one for his Deva Path.

"You know about the zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked no longer narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, every blacksmith worth his steel knows about the zanpakuto. They were said to be only legend as the method in order to create one was lost long ago. This is a beautiful blade boy and an amazing manifestation of your soul. I will forge you a sheath free of charge, but first tell me one more thing. What is the name of your Zanpakuto?" he asked.

"Zangetsu" Ichigo answered.

"Moon cutter eh," he said. "A fitting name, but let me guess that is only the initial release stage?" Ichigo nodded. "Do you have the final release?" Ichigo nodded once again. "Simply amazing my boy, it was rumored to take a life time just to achieve the final form."

Ichigo smirked feeling some of his inner hollow's influence, "Well I don't like to brag, but it took me less than a year to get both the Shikai and Bankai."

The man's eyes widened and he chuckled, "Well enough surprises, I don't want to have a heart attack. Let me make you a sheath real quick." The man went to work with the sheath taking Zangetsu with him to get an accurate measure.

Ichigo and Konan waited by the door, "So your weapon was a legendary zanpakuto eh?" she asked smirking at him.

Ichigo gulped knowing she'd want answers, "Yeah."

"We'll talk later, but I want some answers" Konan said. Ichigo just nodded.

About 20 minutes later it was finished and the man returned with the sheath. The sheath looked beautiful, it was black all over with a small white crescent moon on both sides on the top and bottom. "It looks really good" Ichigo said.

"Glad you like it," the man said proudly. "Anything else?"

Ichigo thought for a second, "Can I get an inscription on the side right here?"

"Certainly, what do you want it to say?" he asked.

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said.

"Heavenly Chain Moon cutter" the man said. "Bankai name?" Ichigo nodded. "Be right back." Two minutes later he returned. It was written in bright white and it fit in perfectly with the black sheath. Ichigo sheath Zangetsu and slung it over his shoulder so it was resting perfectly on his hip.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"No problem, some again if you need repairs" he said as they left the shop. "That boy will be great one day" he said silently.

Later they were back at the house and as soon as they sat down Konan wanted some answers. "Okay so where did you get the zanpakuto from?"

Ichigo knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth because he didn't want her to think he was some crazy guy. "I learned from the last guy who had one when I was 13. My home was destroyed and I had nowhere to go. I must have travelled about 100 miles before I collapsed. I thought I was going to die, but next thing I knew I woke up and this old man was making some soup. He offered me some and I've lived with him ever since."

"What happened to him?" Konan asked.

"It was when I turned fourteen that he decided to teach ma about the zanpakuto and how they work. He trained me for a year and on his death bed he told me that he wanted someone to carry on the zanpakuto legend and that he was proud of me. Then he died of his illness" Ichigo said feigning sadness.

"Damn king you're a better actor than I thought," Hichigo said.

'Shut up,' Ichigo said to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Konan said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it" Ichigo said.

The day ended with them going to bed. Konan was having a hard time falling asleep though. She kept glancing at Ichigo, who had already fallen asleep. Every time she looked at him she felt a tingle in her stomach and heat rise to her face.

She put a hand to her heart feeling it pound wildly. 'What is this feeling? I haven't felt something like this in years. It was that time I spent with Yahiko alone and even then I didn't feel it this much. Am I… No I can't be… I…'

She looked over at his sleeping face. 'I have… I've fallen in love with Ichigo.'

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting for Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack shit about this.

One more week had passed since they went to town to get a sheath for Zangetsu. Konan and Ichigo had gotten closer than ever. Ichigo didn't know what was happening to him or what the effect this woman had on him.

Thanks to his inner hollow he kept having perverted dreams because he kept sending him pictures of him and Konan in various positions with her moaning his name in ecstasy. Ichigo could barely look her in the eyes without looking down to her breasts or when she turned her back he could barely stop himself from looking at her shapely ass.

He couldn't help it, she was perfect.

Konan was the same. She never thought she would fall in love in a short amount of time. She spent years with Yahiko and Nagato and didn't develop feeling for Yahiko until three years after she turned into a teenager and she practically knew him her whole life. He just had this effect on her that made her want to hold him, kiss him and love him.

The only thing that stopped them from acting on those feeling is that both of them didn't know how the other felt. They didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Right now they were outside for a spar. Ever since she found out about Ichigo's power she's wanted to spar with him ever since. Ichigo's powers have finally returned and he felt as strong as he did when he faced Aizen. The only difference was that he wasn't in extreme pain. Zangetsu had also taught him so moves as well and he couldn't wait to test them out.

Outside the house they started the spar. Konan attacked him with her paper shuriken. Ichigo dodged them all and went in for a strike, but her paper blocked the strike. Ichigo continued to attack her using only 30 percent of his power and speed because he didn't want to hurt her.

At Ichigo's next strike Konan had her papers latch around the blade and yank it out of his hands and throw it across the field. Now she attacked him with her Taijutsu with her paper acting as extra hands. Ichigo dodged most of the attacks, but one of them managed to knick him.

He ducked her next strike and kicked her in the side. She grunted as she flew away using her paper wings. Ichigo held out his hand and Zangetsu came flying into it.

"Block this, Getsuga Ame" Ichigo shouted. He pointed his zanpakuto at her and thousands of tiny blades made of spiritual energy went flying at her. She used most of her paper to block it, but there were too many of the attacks and some of them nicked her left arm before she managed to get away.

"Impressive, but try this. Shikigami Dance" Konan shouted and swung her wings at him. Hundreds of papers flew at him intending to tear him to shreds. However, Ichigo was prepared;

"Getsuga Kaiten" he shouted rotating his body in a circle. Black spiritual pressure covered his body and expanded out producing a rotating protective dome around him.

When he stopped she was nowhere in sight, "You let your guard down," a seductive voice said in his ear. He turned, but was too slow as she hit him hard with a lance made of paper slashing his right arm pretty good.

3 HOURS LATER

Their spar had raged on for hours. Konan had numerous scratches and scrape marks on her and was panting like crazy while Ichigo was breathing a little heavier and had some slash marks on him as well on his body, but his right arm was pretty cut up when Konan got a lucky shot in with Shikigami Dance.

'Damn, he's strong' Konan said wiping blood from her lips.

'She's better than I thought,' Ichigo thought wiping some blood from his forehead. Ichigo charged foreword at fast speeds and then threw Zangetsu at her as she threw two paper shuriken at him. She smacked it aside with her paper and that's what Ichigo wanted. With a quick shunpo he appeared in front of her, but he misjudged the speed he put into it so he ended up losing his footing as he collapsed in a heap on top of her.

They both froze staring into each other's eyes, which were both wide. Both of them gained a blush on their faces. Ichigo's eyes then became half lidded as he lowered his face towards hers. Konan's eyes widened as his face got closer and her blush got darker.

After what felt like an eternity their lips met. Tingles shot up through Konan's spine. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair. Ichigo let his instincts take over and ran his right hand through her silky, soft hair and his left hand was on her waist. Ichigo had never felt something so good. Konan moaned softly into the kiss. The vibrations made Ichigo kiss her deeper making her moan again.

THUNK… THUNK

Ichigo stiffened and broke the kiss getting a small whine from Konan. Seeing his face she asked him what was wrong. He turned around to see the two shuriken she threw earlier lodged in his back. "Are you okay?" she asked getting up. "I'm sorry, I forgot about them."

"It's okay, I should have sensed them before them got to close" Ichigo said.

They both went inside, "I'll get some rubbing alcohol and some bandages, wait here." Ichigo did as he was told.

He couldn't believe what happened. His friend, whom he had only know for a month and a half, had kissed him back when he kissed her. It was unbelievable, she had really soft lips and just thinking about it made him want to do it again.

"King is all grown up, I'm so happy," Hichigo cackled in his mind with fake happy tear going down his face.

'Shut up before I have Zangetsu seal you up again' Ichigo threatened.

Hichigo was silent for a minute, "I fucking hate you."

'I know' was all Ichigo said.

Konan came back and sat behind Ichigo ordering him to take his shirt off. Ichigo blushed as he slid his shirt off his shoulders. "This may sting a little" she said as she poured the alcohol into a napkin and applied it to the wounds. Ichigo hissed in pain from the wounds, but only for a few seconds.

After applying a little more rubbing alcohol to the wounds Konan bandaged him up. Once she was done, she sat in front of him. "Well that was fun wasn't it" Konan said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Ichigo said. Both of them had the same thought going through their heads, 'God, I sound like a god damned idiot.'

"Um… Ichigo" she asked nervously.

"Hm," he said.

"Are you… attracted to me?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her with his eyebrow raised. A lot of guys would panic under a situation like this, but Ichigo felt like going for it. He liked her, she might as well know it. "Yes" he answered.

Konan looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes, "Is that why you kissed me?"

"One of them" Ichigo answered truthfully.

"One of them?" Konan questioned.

"Well another one is that I really like your personality, the way you act around me. You're fun to be around and we're similar in ways too. We've both had bad things in our past so we can relate to each other and what happened out just seemed to be the perfect chance to advance into our relationship" Ichigo said. While he was talking the space between them got closer and closer until they were only an inch apart. When there was about to be a second kiss Konan panicked and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I need to do something," she quickly ran out of the house without grabbing her cloak leaving a sad and disappointed Ichigo.

Konan quickly ran to the spot in which she first found Ichigo. There she collapsed to her knees and started crying. She loved him with all of her heart, but she also still had feelings for Yahiko, her first love. She didn't know what to do and she knew that she hurt Ichigo, by leaving like that and that added to her already guilty conscious making her sob more.

"What do we have here?" a familiar voice said making her stiffen. She turned around to see a tall man dressed in blue pants, black sandals, and a back cloak with red clouds on them and wearing a spiral orange mask with a small hole in the center of it. In the center she saw a single Sharingan eye blazing through. "I've never seen you so vulnerable, Konan."

"Madara, what are you doing here?" Konan asked suppressing her emotions and using her cold voice.

"I'm here for what is rightfully mine and you will lead me to it" Madara said simply.

"How about no" Konan said flatly. "You want Nagato's Rinnegan. That's not going to happen I'm going to destroy you myself."

"Well, let's see you try" Madara said getting ready for a fight. "Before we begin I must ask, why did you betray the Akatsuki for the sake of a boy?"

"Naruto is the embodiment of light that gives everyone the flower of hope," Konan said to Madara. "And Nagato's Rinnegan is not yours. It is a treasure of the Hidden Rain Village."

Konan charged at him using her paper shuriken. That failed as they passed right through him. Then she tried enveloping him with her dissipated paper form. Madara was about to warp her into his own dimension, when he noticed that the paper had explosives on it. Konan detonated the explosive tags engulfing them both in explosions.

Madara managed to save himself, and inadvertently Konan, by warping most of the explosives away, but at the cost of his right arm and the upper half of his mask. "Good job Konan," he said sarcastically. "You almost got us both."

Konan was a little scorched, but okay, "Do you really want to know why we betrayed you?"

"I no longer care" Madara said.

Konan answered anyway. In an angry voice she said, "The reason is because you are the darkness. You are a place where flowers cannot grow, only wither and die." She went through three hand signs and all of a sudden the lake beneath them split open shocking Madara making him fall in. he was about to activate his teleportation jutsu when he saw all the explosive tags. He wasn't going to risk it.

"I have planted 600 billion explosive notes inside there. Even with your body intangible, your jutsu will only last five minutes, while my jutsu will execute 10 consecutive minutes of explosions" Konan explained. Madara's eyes were wide and for once she could see his shock, which made her very pleased. "Now die, Ninja Art: Paper Person of God Jutsu" Konan shouted.

Back at the house Ichigo's head snapped up when he heard and felt the explosions, "Konan," he said. He picked up Zangetsu, slung it over his shoulder and ran out of the house using Shunpo as fast as he could.

Back with the fight the explosions were finally dying down. Konan dropped to her knees in exhaustion panting harder than ever before. 'There's no way anyone could survive that' she thought. "Madara… has got to be-"

"Dead," Madara interrupted behind her shocking her. She then looked down to see a pipe shoved through her body.

"How… did you…" Konan gurgled as blood dripped down her chin.

"Izanagi," Madara said. "It's a jutsu that the Sage of the Six Paths created. Combining the uses of Yin and Yang to make dreams reality. That's how the nine demons were created. By divided the yin and yang power from the Ten Tails. I can connect dreams and reality with this technique."

Konan groaned in pain as the pipe was yanked from her body. She fell to her knees out of chakra and out of options. Madara picked her up by the throat bringing her face in close to his making her grimace in fear. "No I will find what is rightfully mine" Madara started to pear into her mind for the location of Nagato.

"Don't count on it jerk off" Ichigo yelled appearing behind him driving Zangetsu through his chest. Madara froze and Konan's eyes widened.

"What the…" Madara groaned in shock and dropped Konan.

"Konan… move" Ichigo said darkly. Konan gulped in fear and scrambled back.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Madara, who had turned his head to get a look at Ichigo and once he saw his dark eyes full of anger and hate, he had a feeling he was royally screwed. "You hurt my friend that is unforgiveable. Getsuga Nami" Ichigo said coldly.

Ichigo's zanpakuto glowed a very dark black and a literal huge wave of black energy shot out and engulfed Madara, who had no time to transport away or turn intangible. Once the blast cleared it showed Madara with his entire Akatsuki cloak missing, numerous wounds all over his torso, half of his left arm missing, both of his legs bleeding and fractured as well as most of his mask gone. Miraculously the bottom half of his mask that was covering his mouth was still intact.

"You bastard," Madara croaked glaring at him. He glared with his one good Sharingan eye trying to put him under a Genjutsu. He saw into his mind and saw buildings everywhere. 'Where am I?' he thought.

"Damn, the King sure fucked you up" a high voice cackled. Madara turned to see someone in a white outfit similar to the one who damaged him only this one had both sleeves and no glove on its right hand. It's sword was white, but the best feature was the mask it had over its face with the horns sticking out on its head.

Then the being turned serious, "No one invades the King's mind. Disappear into oblivion, Getsuga Tenshou" A white blast of energy headed for Madara, who deactivated the Genjutsu before the blast could envelope him, but it did hit him pretty hard.

Madara coughed as blood fell from a fresh clash mark on his torso. "You may have bested me today, but I'll be back to reclaim what is mine." Madara warped away. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and ran over to Konan, who was not doing so well.

Gently he laid her in his arms as she groaned softly. "Konan," he said shaking her a bit "Konan." She groaned and opened her amber eyes that Ichigo loved so much. She looked up and smiled at him. Her hand weakly lifted itself up and touched Ichigo's cheek softly.

"Ichigo," she said quietly. So quietly that Ichigo could barely hear her over the rain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have nothing to be sorry about" Ichigo said.

"You practically confessed that you love me and I ran out on you" Konan said with tears leaking from her eyes, though you could barely tell because of the rain. "I can never forgive myself for that, but I have to tell you that-" she stopped as she brought her hand to her mouth and coughed up blood.

"Konan, save your strength," Ichigo urged gently picking her up from the ground.

"No," she said grabbing his hand. "I have to tell you." A moment of silence passes. "I finally know now and it took me till now to realize it. I… I love you Ichigo Kurosaki," she smiled at him before passing out and her hand fell limply to her side.

"Konan" he shouted in worry. "I have to get her back to the house." He starting shunpo and went as fast as he could. He made the Yellow Flash and Yoruichi looked like slugs. Thirty seconds later he appeared in the house.

He gently set Konan down and began to work on her wounds. He's had to patch up similar wounds on himself and others before so he had some experience in what he was doing. He took her cloak off leaving her in her bra, tight purple pants and sandals.

Ignoring her private parts he got to work patching her up. He got a towel and put some pressure on the big wound in her torso. Applying pressure to stop the bleeding he went to work on her other wound. Thank God most of them were just scrapes, cuts and burns.

Ichigo was going to kick himself later for this, but he had to remove her bra to get at the rest of her wounds. Removing the article of lingerie, and setting her CC-cup breasts free to the world, he went back to patching her up.

After getting them patched up he went back to working on her major wound. Grabbing a gauze pad, he placed it on her wound and pressed down getting a moan of pain from her. "Don't worry Konan, your pain will be gone soon." Making sure it was securely pressed down he finished wrapping her up and then got a small needle of pain killer she kept in the house.

He found spot on the wrist that he's seen his father use on patients before and injected the serum in her blood stream. After a few seconds it kicked in and she started sleeping peacefully if the steady rise and fall of her chest was anything to go by.

That's all he did, just sit by her side until she woke up. He sat by her head and started stroking her soft, shiny and beautiful blue hair. To this day he still couldn't believe that someone could have natural blue hair.

"I love you Konan, get well soon" Ichigo said quietly lowering his head slightly and kissed her softly on her sweet lips. He then left the house to go practice more with Zangetsu.

Two days later and Konan still hadn't woken up. Her wounds were mostly healed except for the deep wound where she was pierced through with the pipe. The rain was still falling and pounding hard. When there was a flash of lightning Konan's eyes began to open.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. That's when the memories came back to her. Eyes widening she sat up quickly, "Ichigo," but immediately regretted it when she felt pain in her stomach from the wound.

She looked down at herself, and saw bandages covering her entire upper body. Her memories flooded he mind as she watched Ichigo appear and beat Madara without much effort. Then she remembered her confession to him and felt heat rise to her cheeks as she pulled the blanket up to cover her blushing form even though no one was there.

Strike that last statement.

"Morning," a voice said.

Konan's eyes snapped open and turned to the left and when she saw Ichigo standing in the kitchen doorway sipping some coffee she smiled big and happy. Ichigo put his cup down and sat down next to her and they enveloped each other in a massive bear hug. Ichigo was being gentle because he didn't want to reopen her wound.

"You scared me half to death" Ichigo said quietly. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try to remember," Konan said quietly. She pulled away, "Thanks for patching me up." She noticed him blushing a bit and she stared down at herself nearly top naked. Instead of feeling embarrassed she smirked and struck a sexy pose. "Like what you see," Konan said seductively.

Ichigo blushed more, but decided to play along, "Yes I do. I'm staring at a hot, sexy, blue haired angel who is nearly half naked in front of me."

'Oh' you're good,' Konan thought blushing heavily. 'I'm not going to lose.' "Didn't you get a good enough look while patching me up?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's like a drug, once you see something sexy." Ichigo flipped his hair in a cool way, "You want more of it." Ichigo leaned in close to her ear, "And I definitely want more of it."

Konan blushed a darker red, but leaned forward towards his ear, "You want it, come and get it." She licked and nibbled his ear softly.

He flushed, but leaned towards her ear, "I would, but you might get more injuries. You won't be able to walk for a week." This time he licked her ear softly and blew on it.

Konan shivered in pleasure, "Is that a promise?"

Ichigo whispered back, "Want to find out?"

"Yes, Konan begged. "I want you so much."

"Oh, it seems my little Angel is getting excited" Ichigo said grabbing her waist gently. "Who am I to disappoint." He softly kissed her and she responded back in kind. As they tongues wrestled they felt the passion flow their bodies. Ichigo gently lowered her to the futon as he kept kissing her. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her face until he reached her sensitive neck.

Konan moaned in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She couldn't believe just simple kisses could give her so much pleasure. Konan's head tilted to the side to give him better access to her neck. Something about Ichigo touching her was intoxicating and she craved more of it. She didn't know how to explain it.

Then Ichigo abandoned her neck and went back up to her mouth kissing her more roughly this time. While he was kissing her his hands went to her back and began to undo the bandages that covered her body. While he was doing that Konan was using her paper to cut of Ichigo's shirt leaving it a heap on the floor. They both finished at the same time and looked at each other.

Ichigo started kissing her again as his hands went to massage her large breasts making gasp, and thus parting the kiss. He began to roll and pinch her erect nipples causing her to moan and whimper in pleasure. He sucked on her neck as continued to massage her breasts making Konan moan louder. Then he stopped sucking her neck and massaging her neck making her release a sigh of disappointment.

He then lowered his mouth down to her left breast and began to suck on her left nipple while massaging her right breast. Konan let out a high-pitch moan when she felt him suck on her nipple. She was getting wet and the room was starting to smell husky. He kept switching between her breasts giving them equal treatment making her moan and groan louder.

He then abandoned her breasts and moved down after kissing her belly button, making her giggle, he moved down to her pants. He looked up at her, "Are you sure, because once I begin I won't stop" Ichigo asked seriously.

Konan pulled him into a kiss, "I've never been surer about anything in my life" she said.

Ichigo smiled and began undoing her pants and Konan's breath started getting heavier. They were going to do it; they were going to have sex. Ichigo pulled her pants and panties off at once and threw them aside. Ichigo then did something she didn't see coming. He ran his tongue along her vaginal lips making Konan arch her back, shoot back her head and let out a loud moan. Ichigo was surprised by the taste; it was kind of salty, but mostly sweet.

Deciding to move on, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and shoved his tongue inside her pussy, lapping hungrily at her vaginal walls sending electric waves of pleasure up Konan's spine making her moan louder and louder. To get this response he must be doing a good job, so he decided to up the ante and reached over and started teasing her clit. Konan arched her back and moaned out, "OOOOH, I'M CUMMING."

He felt her pussy tighten around his tongue as her juices came spilling out and he licked it all up. Konan was panting and feeling as though she was on cloud nine, she had never felt anything so good in her life. What was left? Oh yeah, the main course: sex.

Ichigo stripped his pants and boxers leaving him in his birthday suit. Konan looked at Ichigo and then looked down at his equipment and her eyes widened at what she saw. Ichigo was at least a foot, and to be honest, it looked a little intimidating, she wondered if it would fit in her and how it would feel.

Ichigo crawled back up until he was eye level with her and gave her a passionate kiss, which she responded vigorously to and then separated the kiss looking into her eyes. "Are you ready?" Ichigo asked her.

Konan smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Ichigo took this as a go ahead, so he adjusted himself just right and slowly began to enter her. It was a new feeling, so warm, it felt amazing. Ichigo felt a firm barrier blocking him from going further. He knew this was the hymen and it would be painful for her when he broke it. He brought himself out and thrusted in breaking her hymen. Konan broke the kiss and let out a painful scream.

Ichigo stopped as he saw the tears going down her face. He leaned forward and kissed up her tears, gently licking them off her face. "Are you okay Konan?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "Uh huh, just give me a second." She adjusted herself using his shoulders for support. "Okay, go ahead."

Ichigo brought himself out and thrusted in again. Konan winced a little, it still hurt, but after a few thrusts the pain ebbed away and replaced itself with a feeling of pleasure she had never felt before. Ichigo was in seventh heaven, he had never felt something so good; she was so warm and extremely tight. He started thrusting in faster making smacking noises and soon Konan met him thrust for thrust.

Ichigo started massaging and sucking her breasts, adding to the already considerable amounts of pleasure she was in right now. "Ichigo… please… please don't stop" Konan begged between lustful moans.

They continued this for the next 3 hours. Konan had already com four time s and Ichigo hadn't come once. Ichigo was close though as his thrusts became more fast and erratic. Konan couldn't believe that he hadn't come once and she had already cumed 4 times. How was that possible? Ichigo then changed positions to where her leg was over his shoulder and he started again going deeper than he had before. 'Oh God… I'm going to cum again' Konan barely managed to think.

"Konan, I'm going to cum," Ichigo groaned as he started going faster than he did before. Konan felt an explosion of hot liquid within her, and that set her over the edge.

"IIICHIGOOOO," Konan screamed in pleasure as she came for the fifth and final time. Ichigo gave in three more thrusts and then collapsed on his back bringing Konan with him. Konan rested her head on his heaving chest as he reached for the blanket and covered them both up. Ichigo looked down at his blue haired angel who had passed out with a content look on her face.

'How was I blessed with someone like you?' Ichigo thought as he stroked her long hair that was no longer in its bun. He embraced her unconscious form in his arms and whispered, "I love you, Konan." He felt her embrace him as well and could swore he saw her smile brighter and with that Ichigo fell asleep.

Getsuga Ame: Moon Fang Rain- Fires a bunch a small blasts from the tips of Zangetsu.

Getsuga Kaiten: Moon Fang Rotation- Rotating his body as well as his sword he can create a dome barrier around him that diverts all attacks.

Getsuga Nami: Moon Fang Wave- A stronger version of Getsuga Tenshou firing a tidal wave sized energy blast depending how much power is put into it.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Training, More Fighting and Relocation

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit about this.

After that night, the two of them were rarely ever separated. They just couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long. After another week they kept training together and at night time they would have hot sex. Not every day though since sometimes they'd be tired from sparring.

Today though, Ichigo was going to start teaching Konan how to wield a sword from her paper. She knew how to wield a bunch of weapons, but she only used them for throwing at long distance and never used them for close combat.

"Ready Konan?" Ichigo asked.

Konan nodded and in her right hand she formed a paper katana that was shorter than Ichigo's weapon. "Let's do this," she said determined. Ichigo smiled and pulled out Zangetsu from his sheath. He got into a stance.

"Copy my stance," Ichigo said. His legs were parted at a 45 degree angle, his back was hunched a little and his hands were gripping Zangetsu at a 35 degree angle. Konan did her best to copy his stance, but was a little off. Ichigo chuckled, "Not quite," he walked over to her. "Your right leg is adjusted to far, while your left isn't adjusted enough." He bent down and helped her adjust her legs right. Konan smirked and blushed a bit, when she saw him touch her legs since he was blushing as well.

"Also, straighten your back, just a bit," Ichigo said going behind her and grabbed her by the waist and gently adjusted her back. Ichigo finally went back in front of her and looked at her stance. He nodded stroking his chin, "That's good, now get out of the stance" she did just that. "Now practice the stance until you can get into it on instinct." Konan groaned, this was going to take a while.

"And what are you going to be doing… love?" Konan asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to go practice with Zangetsu and see if I can learn anything from the scrolls you have lying around… love" Ichigo answered in the same sarcastic voice she used. "I'll check back in an hour or two" he said walking off and waving.

Konan sighed and looked at the sky, "Might as well, get started." Konan got to work on the stance. She hated going through this exercise, but she knew that stances were essential to any fighting style, whether it be with Taijutsu or Kenjutsu.

WITH ICHIGO

Ichigo was taking a look over the scrolls that Konan kept in the house. One scroll had the basic jutsu a ninja should know. Ichigo read through the scroll on basics. It said that the basics required chakra to control. Ichigo read a little further and found out that chakra was combining physical energy and spiritual energy.

Ichigo read that it takes years of chakra training to control the basics, 'Years, screw that shit' he thought. He wondered something. He flared his spiritual energy a little and imagined a clone of himself next to him. He opened his eyes and looked down onto the ground at what he saw.

The clone he tried making was pathetic, it was pale white, ghost looking and look like a sick dog wanting to be put out of its mystery. Ichigo ended its misery by stabbing it through the brain with disgust. He looked back at the scroll and saw that the clone jutsu required very little chakra, but a lot of control. Ichigo then thought he might as well place more spiritual energy into a clone and imagine it being solid instead of an illusion.

When he opened his eyes he saw a perfect replica of himself. Both clone and original looked at each other and said in unison, "Wow, we're identical." Chuckling with the clone Ichigo imagined it dispelling and it dispersed into nothingness. Ichigo thought about what he would call that since it didn't use chakra.

He snapped his fingers and then he looked at the hand signs in the scroll. He made three hand signs, Ox, Horse and Tiger, and shouted "Spirit Clone Jutsu." Three clones appeared next to him. He smirked something big and the clones dispersed. He would half to work on them later.

Next he went to work on the Transformation jutsu. It took only the ram sign to do it. Reading over the properties of the Transformation jutsu he set to work. All he had to do was make the hand sign, focus your chakra into the image you want to look like.

Ichigo made the ram sign and focused hard. There was a small burst of smoke and when it cleared Ichigo looked down in the water to see what he looked like. When he saw what he looked like he gaped. He was now wearing clog sandals, green pants and a robe top. His once long orange hair was now blond, but the most distinguished parts of him was the green and white stripped bucket hat and a cane.

Ichigo Kurosaki had transformed into Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo grinned at his accomplishment and reached into his pocket and, to no surprise; he pulled out a fan and flipped it front of his face laughing like Urahara would. Smiling sadly he undid the transformation and looked up into the dark sky. 'I wonder how everyone is doing' he thought.

Shaking his depressing thought off him he read over the final basic jutsu, the Substitution Jutsu. This one would be hard to do since he would have to concentrate energy into another thing in order to replace himself with said object he chose.

After about ten minutes of practicing it, Ichigo thought he had it down, but there was only one way to test it out. Concentration he materialized Zangetsu. "I need to practice the substitution jutsu. I need you to attack me to see if I can test it out."

"Are you sure?" Zangetsu asked. It was almost blasphemy if a zanpakuto was to attack its wielder. "You might get hurt."

"Oh well, you know what they say Zangetsu, "No pain, no gain" Ichigo chuckled. Zangetsu smirked, but turned serious quickly.

"Prepare yourself," Zangetsu said. Ichigo got ready, "Getsuga Tenshou" the blast headed straight towards Ichigo and it enveloped his whole being. Once the blast cleared Ichigo was nowhere in sight. "It looks like you succeeded Ichigo" Zangetsu said as he turned around to see Ichigo completely unharmed. They looked back to see the charred remains of a log that were slowly flowing away in the rain.

"Thank you Zangetsu, you can go back now." Ichigo said, "I know that you hate the rain as much as I do."

Zangetsu smiled, "Indeed Ichigo, but ever since you've been with that girl, this is the first drop of rain I've seen in months. It's been nothing, but sun in your mind." Ichigo smiled as his zanpakuto spirit dissipated into nothing and went back to Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo decided to head back to Konan to see how well she was doing. When he got back he saw her sleeping under a tree with her cloak covering her body as a blanket. The rain seemed to stay away from her face because she was under a thick tree.

Ichigo chuckled at her peaceful face; he had the perfect wake up call. He masked his power and walked over to her. He crouched down and planted a kiss on her lips. After a few seconds she began to respond to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Ichigo broke the kiss and stood up as Konan pouted cutely. "Aw, that wasn't very long."

Ichigo chuckled, "Show me your stance and you may get some more." Konan stood up, formed her paper sword and went into her stance. Ichigo looked at her stance and didn't find any flaws in it. Ichigo smiled as she dropped the stance. "Perfect, just like you" Ichigo said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

That little kiss turned into two hours of non-stop making out. After that they ended up just sitting under the tree enjoying each other's company. "Konan" Ichigo said getting her attention. "I've been meaning to ask, but why was that masked guy attacking you anyway?"

Konan's face went sad, "He was trying to get to something extremely precious to the village."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Konan knew that she loved the man next to her. She loved him so much that she couldn't stand to be away from him for too long so she told him everything that happened. She started at her childhood when her parents were killed to meeting Yahiko and then finding Nagato.

She told him how they all stuck together with Nagato's dog Chibi, and how they stole to survive. Then on their way back to their cave home a stray kunai with an exploding tag landed in front of them and detonated. They all got away safely, but Chibi wasn't so lucky and died in the explosion. It was then that they saw the Hidden Leaf village's sannin battling the leader Hanzo. They set out to find the sannin to learn Ninjutsu to save their home.

They eventually found them and Yahiko asked them for training. Their sensei, Jiraiya, offered to stay behind to help them survive. He was like a father to them all. Then she told him about how Nagato saved them from a stray ninja and awakened the Rinnegan. She gave a short explanation of the Rinnegan and its properties.

After that incident Jiraiya began to teach them Ninjutsu. Three years passed and they had learned all they could from Jiraiya. He left to go back to his village leaving them on their own. The years went on as Yahiko created the organization known as Akatsuki to bring peace to the village. Others believed in his ideas and their organization grew in power and numbers and they couldn't be ignored by Hanzo anymore.

He proposed them an offering of peace to end the fighting, but when they were called to a meeting place to negotiate. Konan was kidnapped by Hanzo who had schemed with a Leaf Anbu head named Danzo to secure his position as leader of the village and in return when the time came Hanzo would help Danzo usurp the position as leader of his village.

Hanzo had said that Yahiko would either die or Konan would. Hanzo then told Nagato to kill Yahiko or he would kill Konan. Konan told them to run away, but they didn't and Yahiko told Nagato to kill him. Nagato couldn't do it so Yahiko impaled himself on the kunai killing him. When she told this part Konan cried softly. Ichigo stroked her hair softly urging her to continue. She needed to get this off her chest.

Nagato flew into a rage and after rescuing her and having his legs damaged he killed all of Hanzo's ninja, but Hanzo managed to escape. Nagato became the leader of the organization after that incident. Then she told them about Madara coming to them telling them about the Bijuu and what to do with them. With Yahiko's body acting as the Deva Path he assumed the leader position in the Akatsuki since Nagato was crippled.

She told them of the Akatsuki's plan and her part in it all the way up to the defeat of Pain and his defeat by the one she put her utmost faith in, Naruto Uzumaki. By the end of her story she was a sobbing mess, crying her eyes out. Ichigo pulled her close and she buried her head into his chest.

"How can you still hold me like this?" she cried. "I thought you'd be disgusted with me."

"I was never disgusted with you" Ichigo said softly staring into her eyes. "I was sad because I thought you had lost your way, but I must ask do you truly regret what you did."

Konan nodded her head furiously, "Yes, so much that it hurts every day."

Ichigo kissed her softly on the lips making her eyes wide and a blush to grace her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself; she thought that she was past the blushing part. "Then there's nothing to be sorry about. To feel so much regret for what you have done and regret dong so every day doesn't make you a bad person. You have found your true past and in order to be better, you must complete that path to be able to let go of your past."

Konan's tears slowed and she hugged him tight burying her face I his chest. "I love you so much," Konan whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, my angel" Ichigo said kissing the top of her head. "Let me guess, it's that Rinnegan that Madara's after." Konan nodded into his chest. "Then we'll stop him so he never gets his hands on it. I promise you that." Konan kissed him softly for that.

The next few days Ichigo spent training Konan in the art of the sword so that she could fight better at close range since most of her attacks were long range. Konan also helped him perfect the basics of a shinobi. He could now do the Clone, Transformation and Substitution jutsu at will. He could now create up to 20 spirit clones before his control would slip and they dispersed.

In the afternoon they were taking the day off from training and just spending time with each other. Ichigo was leaning against the wall with Konan against his chest and Ichigo's arm wrapped protectively around her waist with her hands interlocked with his fingers.

Even though it was a peaceful scene Ichigo was in an internal struggle right now. Konan told him about her and he wanted to tell her about himself, but he was afraid to. Hichigo wasn't much help because he just kept screaming at him to tell her and then screw her brains out.

Zangetsu was more helpful, "You love this woman Ichigo and if she truly loves you back then she will understand you."

Ichigo's resolve was clear now, "Konan I need to talk to you."

"What is it love?" she asked.

Ichigo got up and sat down in front of her, "You love me right?"

"With all my heart?" Konan said smiling.

"Then you have to believe me when I tell you this" Ichigo said. "I'm not from this dimension."

"What do you mean?" Konan shocked at his statement.

Ichigo then spilled his story to her that he wasn't from this dimension, but that he was from another dimension. A place more modern where there were no ninjas. He told her of what happened in his childhood, meeting his friends, his crazy father, loveable sisters, and most importantly how he got his powers.

He told her of Rukia, and how she was to be executed, and he infiltrated the Soul Society, which he told her all about, and how he and three of his friends infiltrated and took on people 50 times his own power and after nearly dying four times he had freed Rukia and exposed three traitors.

He explained all about Aizen and his plans about taking over everything. Ichigo also explained about his inner hollow problem and how he had to go to a special brand of soul reapers that had inner hollows known as the Vaizards. He told her about after the time he was done training one of his friends was kidnapped by Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo, which he also gave a short hand version of, and he and his two other friends went into Hueco Mundo after her to get her back.

He told her all about his adventures in Hueco Mundo and finally to his final battle with the fourth Espada Ulquiorra. When he got to the part where he almost died by him her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying. Then he told her his hollow took over and how he turned into a monster. He destroyed Ulquiorra and almost destroyed his friends when he got control of himself at the last minute.

Then he told her about his escape to fight Aizen for the last time. Turns out Aizen was prepared the whole time and had gained the upper hand. Ichigo told her that Aizen's zanpakuto had the power to control the fives sense giving off perfect hypnosis. The others protected him so he wouldn't see Aizen release his zanpakuto so he wouldn't fall for the illusions.

He told her about his dad and Urahara showing up and Isshin urging him to protect his home. He finally got to the part about his training in the Dangai world, which was the world in between the human world and the Soul Society, and his training in the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Then he told her about his return to his home and his last battle with Aizen.

He explained that he was dominating Aizen and managed to crush one of his strongest attacks and he was about to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou when he felt an enormous pain in his chest. It turns out that the sudden amount of power being flooded into his body was bad. It was too much for his body to handle. So with a heavy heart Ichigo told her that the only way for him to beat Aizen was to blow himself up. When he told Konan about his goodbye to his two 11 year old sisters and all his friends she burst into tears.

He then told her about taking Aizen all the way to the outskirts of town. There he flared all of his power and got ready to release it. His final thought was to his family saying he would do it for them. Then his entire world was filled with the most intense pain he had felt in his entire life. The pain flowing through it was like nothing he had never felt before.

"All I remember is the pain and a blinding flash of darkness and the next thing I know I'm waking up in this very house and finding out you saved my life" Ichigo said. "I talked to Zangetsu and he told me that I released so much power that it opened a dimensional portal and I got sucked into it. It was only pure luck that I survived."

Ichigo was surprised when she crashed into him, hugging the life out of him and sobbing into his chest. "You believe me? I thought you would think I was crazy" Ichigo said shocked.

"I would never think that" Konan sobbed. "I just had no idea that you went through so much pain to protect all those you hold dear. I love you so much Ichigo Kurosaki and I will always love you forever."Ichigo smiled put his finger under her chi and tilted her head up gently. They leaned in for a kiss and were about to meet in a kiss, when they heard explosions and screams. They immediately jumped up and raced outside.

They looked into the empty field and saw smoke and flames in the distance. "The village is being attacked" Konan said.

"We have to help them" Ichigo said. He held his hand out and Zangetsu came flying out the door into his out stretched hand. He slipped it over his shoulder. "Let's go Konan," she nodded and they set off towards the village.

In the village a bunch of things were attacking the village and destroying everything in sight, buildings, restaurants, street lamps. They were also killing anybody that got to close, the elderly, young men, woman and even children.

Just as they were about to stab a young child and his mother Ichigo flashed in between them and cut the things head off. He turned to the frightened pair, "Get out of here now. Find a safe place to hide."

"Thank you young man," the woman said grabbing her child and running.

Ichigo crouched down and inspected the thing he killed. Konan appeared by his side just as he asked "What is this thing?"

"It's Zetsu" Konan said. "He's a member from Akatsuki, allied with Madara." She gave him a brief explanation of Zetsu's powers and abilities. After she was finished they were surrounded by Zetsu's.

"So it's true" one of them said looking at Konan. "You did betray the Akatsuki Konan."

"Yes I did, and Madara told you all about it I presume?" Konan asked.

Zetsu simply nodded and then looked at Ichigo. 'This must be the one who caught Madara off guard and injured him so badly that he actually called off declaring the war on the Five Kages for another 3 months.' "I'm sorry Konan, but you must die today and so will this boy for injuring Madara."

The Zetsu's attacked them. "Split up," Ichigo shouted. Ichigo attacked to the left while Konan went to the right.

They were slaughtering them left and right. As they went by and killed the Zetsu's they saw all the dead bodies of the civilians and other ninjas. Ichigo also saw other ninja attacking the Zetsu's and having little success.

Ichigo charged up his energy in his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Rasen Dangan" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo fired out a bunch of spiraling energy balls that locked onto the target he wanted them to and obliterated them on impact.

Ichigo kept running through the village killing off any white Zetsu's he saw. When he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks. There on the ground in a pool of blood was the very same mother and child he had saved. By the looks of it both her and her child were stabbed clean through. The mother was covering her child as if still trying to protect him even though he was dead.

Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure angrily and one something he hadn't done in a long time. He donned his hollow mask and after that he became nothing, but a blur. One second the white Zetsu's were killing and the next they were dead.

On the other side of the city Konan had just finished off five Zetsu's with her Shikigami Dance. Zetsu may have been an S-Class ninja, but compared to Konan he was just a green genin. Konan was about to go find more when she felt an evil energy, but it also felt familiar.

"You let your guard down Konan," A white Zetsu shouted behind her. She gasped and turned around, but it was too late and he was about to tab her in the heart, but before he could move another centimeter he felt cold steel sticking in him. He looked down and saw a black blade sticking through him. "Wh-What" he gurgled

He turned around and saw piercing yellow eyes and instead of the whites of the eyes being white, they were black, coupled with the mask it was like looking into the devil itself. "Die," Ichigo hissed and slashed him in half.

Konan was wide eyed at Ichigo's new look. She looked into his yellow eyes and found herself missing his beautiful brown eyes. Another Zetsu appeared behind Ichigo and before Konan could warn him Ichigo swung his zanpakuto around and decapitated him.

"I-I-Ichi-Ichigo" Konan stuttered. Ichigo seemed to snap out of his rage and looked at Konan and seeing her fear he realized that he was going a little overboard. Ichigo's eyes softened and his eyes returned to their normal brown and the mask slowly began to dissipate.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I let my rage get the better of me and…"

Konan grabbed his hand, "it's okay, not all of us are perfect and can hold our emotions in." she smiled and kissed him quickly. "Now let's finish them off."

"It's too late Konan," Ichigo said. "I flashed all around the village, there aren't any survivors left."

Konan's eyes widened, "No… it can't be. No… please no." Ichigo pulled her close as she collapsed and sobbed hysterically. Ichigo rubbed her back smoothly and whispered soothing words into her ear trying to calm her down.

Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated on the rest of the Zetsu's. They were all still wandering the city looking for any sign where Nagato's resting place might be. "Konan, look at me, look at me" Ichigo said. She raised her head and looked up at him while still sobbing loudly. "The villagers may be gone, but the enemy is still here. If we get out of here now I can take them all down and the villager's death, won't be in vain."

Konan wiped her eyes and nodded towards him, "What do we need to do?"

"Activate your paper wings and fly us out to the edge of the village" Ichigo said. Konan nodded and activated her paper wings. Ichigo couldn't help, but say, "You really are an angel." Konan smiled feeling a little better from his compliments. Ichigo grabbed her hand and they flew out of the village and hovered in mid-air. "Fly up a little higher" Ichigo told her. She nodded and flew at least 30 more feet up. They could see the village clearly from the sky. The village was burning even in the rain.

"There's no one left Konan, the village will not survive much longer anyways" Ichigo said softly. Konan nodded somberly knowing what he was planning. She gave him the okay and Ichigo prepared himself. He swung off of her arm and hovered in mid air. "I will not let your actions go unpunished and now…"

Ichigo held his sword up high in the air.

"You will suffer for eternity" Ichigo said. Then a bright flash of black passed all over the village. The rain had stopped, which shocked the Zetsu's since the Rain in the Hidden Rain village never stopped. They all stood and looked up at Ichigo through the blackness.

"Getsuga Shouten," Ichigo said swinging his zanpakuto down.

Black energy hit the center of the village, and expanded outwards. The village was being enveloped in the black energy and everything was being crushed into nothing, but dust. The Zetsu's were all dead before they even realized what happened. When the blast finally cleared, there was nothing left, not even a speck of rubble or a body. It was nothing, but a barren wasteland.

Konan grabbed Ichigo and slowly went to the ground. When they landed on the ground Ichigo stumbled a bit. Konan quickly supported him as her wings disappeared. "Are you okay?" Konan asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I just learned that move and it's more tiring than I thought it would be." Ichigo looked around the wasteland as the rain started again more fiercely. "What are we going to do now?"

Konan thought for a moment as she stared at her old home, after a minute she came up with an answer, "We'll go to the Hidden Leaf Village" she said.

Getsuga Rasen Dangan: Moon Fang Spiral Bullet-Fires a small condensed ball of black spiraling energy that locks onto the target.

Getsuga Shouten: Moon Fang Death-Ichigo's strongest move. Automatically kills anything it touches and vaporizes anything in a 200 mile radius.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving and Meeting the Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: I don't out Jack shit about this.

"The Hidden Leaf Village," Ichigo asked.

Konan nodded, "It's the only place I can think of. Besides we have a better chance of getting in their because of Naruto Uzumaki."

"The kid you told me about?" Ichigo asked. Konan nodded. "Alright, when do we leave?"

"Let's give a small prayer to the village first" Konan said. Ichigo nodded as they bowed their heads and gave a small prayer for all those who had died. Konan held out her hand and a bunch of paper began folding into a bunch of beautiful flowers and they all spread all over the wasteland that was once the Hidden Rain Village. "There is one more thing we have to do?" Konan said.

She grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shunshined away with him and they appeared in a small temple that was lined with ripple patterns. Ichigo had a guess to where they were, "This is where your friends are buried isn't it?"

Konan nodded as she walked up to the shrine. "Yahiko and Nagato created this place whenever we needed a place to hide. It saved our lived many times." Ichigo followed her up to the shrine. When he got up there he saw two bodies laying in a mass of paper flowers. One of them had orange spiky hair like his only shorter and was covered in piercing and a tattered cloak. The other one had long thin white hair and the body was heavily emaciated. "I take it that this is Yahiko and Nagato?" Ichigo asked.

Konan nodded and placed her hand over Nagato's eyes. "I can't leave Nagato's Rinnegan here. There is a chance that Madara will find it and I can't risk it." She used a medical jutsu to remove the eyes and Ichigo saw them before she did. The eyes were a purple color with ripples in them. It was a cool looking eye to him. Once she was done she sealed them into a scroll.

"I hate to say this, but it would probably be safer to destroy this place because even if Madara can't get the eyes themselves, he could still take the body and duplicate them if he researched it enough" Ichigo exclaimed.

Konan looked hesitant, but straightened up, "Your right, it's probably for the best." She did the hand signs for a fire style jutsu, but her hands were shaking badly. Ichigo put his arms around her and hugged her softly and she knew she had to do this. She blew the fire out and lit the bodies on fire.

She looked at the fire for the longest time before a few tears fell down her face. Ichigo gently reached around and brushed them away. Konan leaned her head into his hand. "It's okay Konan, I'm sure that he can rest in peace knowing that his eyes are safe and away from Madara's clutches."

Konan sniffled and took in a breath before smiling, "Yes, you're right. We should get going." Giving a quick prayer they left the shrine as it burned to the ground. Once they were out they started running out of the remains. "I have no idea where I'm going so I'll just follow you" Ichigo said running alongside her.

"No problem, we should be on the border by nightfall at this pace" Konan said. Konan jumped through the trees while Ichigo ran on the ground below her.

"How do you jump through the trees like that?" Ichigo asked running to catch up with her since jumping made her go a lot faster.

"I just use my chakra to propel my jumps or just concentrate chakra in my legs to make myself jump longer" Konan explained. Ichigo thought on that for a moment and then smirked.

Pushing in an extra burst of speed Ichigo charged his spiritual pressure into his legs and jumped higher than he ever had and landed on the same branch as Konan and using the momentum jumped to the next branch.

"Wow, this is fun," Ichigo said grinning at her. Then he jumped away going faster.

"Oi, slow down, you don't know the way" Konan shouted trying to catch up to him. "Wait." The only answer she got was Ichigo laughing up ahead. 'Oh he's going to get it when I catch him' she thought sadistically grinning. She pushed more chakra into her legs and set off after him.

Ichigo was ahead still chuckling, but he did look up at the scenery. It was the first time in 3 months that he saw the bright blue sky and white clouds instead of a dark sky and rain clouds. Ichigo stopped on a branch just looking up at the sky as though lost in a memory.

That is until Konan crashed into his back knocking them both of the branch and onto the ground. Konan sat up rubbing her head and back, "Oh what did I hit?" she asked herself.

"Get off," a voice grunted. She looked down to see Ichigo on the ground with her on top of him straddling him.

She smirked, "Why, are you not comfortable," she grinned in his face.

Ichigo blushed, but then smirked and stole a kiss from her. She blushed and sat up straight and looked down to see Ichigo grinning and holding a peace sign. "I win" Ichigo grinned.

"I'll show you win," she said as she started wrestling with him. Ichigo laughed and played back with her. They ended up near a hill and wound up rolling down it laughing at each other. They landed at the bottom and rolled a few more times before they stopped with Ichigo on top of her. "Why do you always end up on top?" she asked pouting cutely.

"Because you like being on bottom," Ichigo said. Konan looked confused before blushing and smacking him lightly muttering 'pervert.' "Yeah I am, but you like it," Ichigo grinned at her.

Konan smiled and her eyes lit up with lust, "Well, that's true." They kissed each other again. She had her hands running through his hair while Ichigo had his right hand on her waist, his left hand sneaked under her shirt and massaged her right breast making her moan in his mouth.

Ichigo lightly pinched her nipple making her whimper. He brought his mouth down to her neck and began sucking on it. Konan moaned again as licked her neck softly. He brought his free hand to her shirt and unzipped it and slowly started trailing kisses down her chest until he landed on her left breast.

Konan let loose a high pitched moan and whimpered again. He knew just what to do to get her to moan. After playing with her breasts for 10 minutes he moved down again and pulled her pants and panties off.

He hungrily attacked her pussy as Konan started moaning louder and arched her back. Ichigo plunged his tongue deep inside her lapping her inner walls. Konan screamed as her orgasm hit her. Ichigo stripped his clothes as he kissed her and then plunged himself inside of her.

Konan gave an orgasmic scream of pleasure as he plunged into her. "Oh, faster… harder… don't stop… please" Konan begged meeting him thrust for thrust. Ichigo didn't plan on stopping anytime soon as he continued to plunge into her tight sex.

Konan felt him near her G-spot and screamed "ICHIGOOOO," her orgasm tore through her body as she felt Ichigo cum inside her as well. The combination of the G-spot and Ichigo's hot seed filling her made her cum again. Konan lay on the ground panting as Ichigo looked down on her with a smile. He looked up at the sky. It would be dark soon.

Getting cleaned up from their quickie they set up a small fire and sat under a tree by it to keep warm. Ichigo held Konan close as she snuggled up to his chest smiling in her sleep. Ichigo, once again, couldn't believe that he had someone like her to love him like this. He really wished she could meet Karin and Yuzu, they would love her and Ichigo was pretty sure that she'd love them too.

He was also pretty sure that his dad would embarrass the hell out of him resulting in them getting into another one of their 'fights.' Strangely enough he was actually starting to miss those fights that he and his dad got into. Ichigo cleared his head, it was not good to focus on the past, but look towards the future and Ichigo's future was lying right next to him.

Ichigo fell asleep while gently stroking her hair. It may have been hours, but to Ichigo it felt like mere minutes had passed when the sun peered through the trees onto Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly getting used to the light. He raised his right hand and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left to see Konan snuggled up to him with her arms wrapped around him like she was holding a teddy bear.

Ichigo smiled and shook her slightly, "Konan." He shook her a bit more, "Konan, time to wake up. We have to get going" he whispered into her ear. Konan moaned and opened her eyes and looked up into her lover's face.

"What a lovely sight to wake up to" Konan teased.

Ichigo chuckled, "Come on, we should get going." Nodding, Konan and Ichigo got up and stretched out their muscles. Ichigo couldn't help, but stare at her sexy body. He really loved the outfit she wore under her cloak. It made her look like a deadly Angel.

Still wearing the same kind of pants and sandals, her upper half was donned with a scanty robe, with a large hemline in the front and a zipper zipped up all the way to her neck. The large hemline exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breasts and her belly, which exposed the four piercings surrounding her navel. 'God she looks sexy,' Ichigo thought managing to tear his eyes away from her.

Likewise Konan was having similar thought while watching him stretch. It defined his rock hard muscles really well as he flexed and she got a good view of his pectoral muscles and the upper part of his abs thanks to his shikaishou. He looked so powerful, like he was a descendant of mighty Izanagi himself. Likewise Ichigo had thought that she was so beautiful and powerful, she could be descended from Izanami herself.

After they finished stretching they set off towards the hidden leaf village. Ichigo decided to stay next to Konan as she led the way to the village. They travelled in silence for a bit before Ichigo thought of something. "Hey Konan" Ichigo asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You told me that the organization you were a part of wanted to catch these things called Bijuu, right?" Ichigo asked. Konan nodded after a minute. "If that's true, then why did you go after this kid, Naruto?"

After another moment of silence Konan began explaining, "The Bijuu we were after was sealed inside him," she said.

"Sealed… inside him" Ichigo said shocked not expecting that answer.

Konan nodded, "That's right. The Bijuu are beings made of pure chakra and energy. No force on earth can control them. The only way to control them is too seal them inside a being with undeveloped chakra coils."

"A human infant" Ichigo said catching on.

"That's correct" Konan said. "Each major country had control of at least one Bijuu. Those humans with the Bijuu are called Jinchuuriki."

"Power of Human Sacrifice?" Ichigo said.

"They are called that because they are sacrifices to keep their villages safe from the monsters." Konan lowered her head, "Only now do I realize that the life of a Jinchuuriki is horrid because most of the time the ignorance of humans sees those people as the monsters themselves and not the mere jail that holds them."

"That's horrible," Ichigo said sadly. "The Jinchuuriki must have hard lives."

"They do" Konan agreed with him. "The first two Jinchuuriki we captured absolutely loathed humanity and the villages they came from just handed them over without much of a fight."

Ichigo was silent for a minute, "Are there any other Jinchuuriki left besides that Naruto boy?"

"As far as my knowledge goes the only other one left besides him is the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki of the Land of Lightning" Konan said.

"Land of Lightning?" Ichigo questioned.

Konan sweat dropped, she forgot about him not knowing anything about the dimension he was in. "Okay the first thing we do after we get in the village is get you a history book to read up on."

"Ugh, I hate history" Ichigo groaned. Konan giggled at the look on his face.

After another hour of jumping through trees they decided to take a small break. Jumping down into a clearing they sat down against a tree relaxing. Konan was leaning against Ichigo's chest while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

While Konan was staring up at the beautiful sky Ichigo was looking down on her thinking about that thing his inner hollow had said after Konan rescued him.

Flashback

'It's hard to know I'll never see them again. I know that I can make new friends, but family is something you can never replace' Ichigo said sadly.

"Well then make a new family," Hichigo said as though it were obvious.

'What?' Ichigo asked.

"Don't make me spell it out king," Hichigo said. "That blue haired chick is smokin' hot and I'd make a family with her any day," he said lecherously

Ichigo blushed a very dark red, 'Shut up. I don't even know her name.'

"Well then get to know her and once you do, well… bow-chick-a-bow-wow," Hichigo laughed.

'Shut the hell up,' Ichigo yelled blushing darker than ever. Hichigo cackled and stayed silent.

End Flashback

'Maybe he was right after all,' Ichigo thought. He unconsciously gripped her tighter. 'I want to be with her forever and for the rest of my life.' A sudden thought came to him. 'I need some money.'

"Ichigo," Konan said noticing the faraway look on his face. Ichigo looked at her, "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just thinking about a certain angel" Ichigo said.

"Oh really" Konan said. "What does she look like?" she asked playing along.

"She's about your height, has bright amber eyes, wears ultramarine eye shadow, a small labret piercing, soft, silky blue hair, with an origami flower in it and a body most woman would kill for" Ichigo said lowering himself to her lips.

"She must have good tastes to be with you," Konan whispered as they kissed softly. Konan's right arm came up and went around his neck to kiss him deeper while Ichigo gripped her waist a little tighter and brought her closer.

After about an hour of making out they stopped leaving each other with flushed faces and swollen lips. "I love you so much" Ichigo said.

"I love you too Ichigo" Konan said kissing him one last time.

They got up and continued on their journey towards the Hidden Leaf Village. "How much longer until we get there?" Ichigo asked.

"About 1 more hour and we should be able to see the Village walls" Konan answered.

Sure enough they ran out of trees after an hour and ran up a big hill. Once they reached the top they saw a village in the distance surrounded by big walls. "Is that the Village?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Konan nodded turning 100% serious. "This is the most powerful Shinobi village on the entire continent. Madara wouldn't try to launch a full assault on this village yet. Not even he has enough power to take the village on yet. We'll be fine here, but the hard part will be getting in the village. Since I'm a former member of the Akatsuki, I doubt they'd let me in willingly."

"Then why are we risking coming here?" Ichigo asked.

Konan pulled out the scroll that held Nagato's Rinnegan. "It's the only place I know that the Rinnegan will be safe and we will need to prepare Naruto for when he takes on Madara. Nagato entrusted the future of peace to him and maybe with this he can fully accomplish it."

"You got a lot of faith in this kid" Ichigo said. Then he smirked, "I can't wait to meet him."

Konan smiled a bit, but then went serious again, "To get in, let me do the talking. Don't speak unless spoken to." Ichigo nodded noticing the immediate seriousness in her voice.

They both started walking towards the village. It was a short walk and five minutes later they ended up in front of the village gates. A guard held up a hand to halt them, "State your reason for entering the village" the guard said.

"We wish to seek an audience with Lady Hokage about an important matter" Konan said monotonously.

The guard looked her over for a second and then looked over to her companion. He didn't sense any lies coming from her, but she still looked a little familiar, like he had seen her before. He nodded to his partner and he left, "Alright, you may enter and speak to Lady Hokage. Please do not cause any trouble or you will b thrown out of the village."

"Thank you," they said bowing and walking into the village. As they were walking in the village Ichigo took notice of all the buildings and happy people running around. Ichigo found it hard to believe that this place was destroyed three months ago. Then again he still found it hard to believe he was in another dimension.

He also took note of all the young woman eyeing him with lust in their eyes and even a few men doing the same thing. Ichigo shivered a bit. Konan noticed them eyeing her man and grabbed his hand and glared at all of them eyeing him to let them know that he was her man and they should back off.

After a bit more walking they got to the Hokage tower and were immediately surrounded by a bunch of masked Shinobi. Ichigo almost laid a hand on his zanpakuto, but Konan touched his arm to let him know it was okay.

"You are to be escorted to Lady Hokage at once, resist and you will be killed" the leader said in an emotionless voice. They complied and followed them into the tower and after walking up a flight of stairs they reached a door. "Lady Hokage is waiting in there. She wants to speak to you personally" the leader said. He knocked on the door, "We have them Lady Hokage," he said.

"Send them in" A powerful feminine voice answered. The door opened and the two of them walked in. Ichigo's eyes slightly widened at the Hokage. She was a young looking woman with blonde hair in twin braids down her back, wearing a gray battle kimono under a green jacket, with blue pants on and sandals. She opened her eyes to reveal piercing hazel eyes and the most noticing fact was her massive chest that Ichigo had to smack himself internally in order to keep his attention on her face. The comments from his inner hollow weren't helping either. Ichigo couldn't believe that this woman was over fifty years old.

Her eyes seemed to glare at Konan, "You have a lot of nerve to show your face hear after what you pulled." Her voice was very cold. Then she looked at Ichigo, "And who's the carrot top, your new lapdog."

Okay now that was just being rude and Ichigo lost his cool. "Who are you calling carrot top, old hag." He shouted at her.

A tick mark appeared on her head as she jumped up and got in his face, "What'd you say dandelion head?"

"You heard me or has your hearing slipped in your extremely old age" Ichigo shouted back. Both of them started glaring fiercely at each other and Konan could swear she saw lightning shoot between their eyes.

Konan giggled slightly drawing attention to her, "What the hell are you giggling at?" they both asked in unison, which caused her to burst out laughing holding her stomach. After suppressing her giggles she asked Tsunade if they could get to business.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Yes of course." She sat down on her chair and leaned her elbows on her desk resting her chin in her hands. "What are you doing here anyway Konan and give me one could reason why I shouldn't throw you in jail."

"For the first one I have information and for number two I need the testament of one of your shinobi" Konan said.

"Which one?" Tsunade asked having a hunch of which one she needed.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Konan said confirming Tsunade's hunch.

Tsunade wanted to hear the information so she ordered and Anbu to fetch Naruto. "I'll trust you for know, but make one wrong move and you won't live much longer."

Konan nodded and Ichigo knew this was a woman not to mess with. Five minutes later the door opened and walked in the orange and black clad ninja. Ichigo eyed him; this is the shinobi that Konan bragged so much about. He didn't look like much.

"What do you want Grandma Tsunade?" he asked in disrespect. In a flash Tsunade was in front of him and pounded his head.

Naruto clutched his head in pain, "What'd you do that for old hag?"

"I've told you so many times to stop calling me that brat and yet you still do it," Tsunade screamed back at him. They kept screaming insults back and forth at each other.

"Are you sure about this kid Konan, he doesn't look like much" Ichigo said loudly. Naruto and Tsunade stopped yelling at each other and Naruto marched up to Ichigo.

"What'd you say?" Naruto asked glaring into Ichigo's eyes.

"I said you don't look like much" Ichigo said. "You look like a kid who's all talk and no bite."

"You want to fight asshole?" Naruto shouted at him cracking his knuckles.

Ichigo donned an evil grin and put his hand on his zanpakuto, "I thought you'd never ask." Konan bonked him on the head while Tsunade bonked Naruto on the head. Ichigo grabbed his head groaning, "What'd you do that for?"

"You idiots are acting just like that idiots, now you can fight after we get through with our discussion" Tsunade said sitting back down. "Now first thing, Naruto, do you know who this woman is?"

Naruto looked at Konan and his eyes widened, "Yeah I do, she was with Pain when I confronted him."

"Can you confirm that she will not be a threat to the village?" Tsunade asked.

"She's not a threat to the village. She told me that she left the Akatsuki after Pain died and said she and the Hidden Rain Village would help me bring peace to the world."

At the mention of the village Konan's head dropped a bit. Ichigo and Tsunade noticed. Ichigo put his arm around her shoulder and stroked it. Tsunade hummed a bit, "Okay thank you Naruto that is all I needed from you. You may go now?"

"Actually Lade Tsunade," Konan said. "This information we have concerns him as well, so he might as well stay."

Tsunade rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming, "Very well. Let's hear this information you have for me."

Over the next few hours Konan explained everything that she explained to Ichigo and that Nagato had explained to Naruto. Once she finished Tsunade was trembling in barely suppressed rage and for once Naruto was shocked into silence.

"Well that was very informative" Tsunade said trying to calm down. "Normally I'd be a little more suspicious, but you've just given me enough evidence to put Danzo away for good. My one question is what you plan on doing with the Rinnegan."

Konan looked over at Naruto making Tsunade and Naruto go wide eyed. "Nagato believed in Naruto, saying he could bring a new era of peace. Nagato would want Naruto to have his eyes to defeat Madara."

"Are you out of your mind?" Tsunade yelled. "You are talking about transferring the legendary Eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths himself into Naruto. Do you have any idea what…" Whatever Tsunade was going to say died as Naruto interrupted.

"I'll do it" Naruto said quietly.

Tsunade looked over at him shocked, "Naruto think about this for a second."

"I have Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said completely serious. "I promised Nagato that I would find peace for him and if this Madara guy is after his eyes, then what better way for me to have them so he can't get to him. Konan told me I was the embodiment of her friend's dreams and in order to make their dreams a reality I need all the power I can get."

Ichigo's eyes widened from his words and then he smiled, 'Konan was right about this kid. He has that talent for changing people for the better.'

Tsunade shook her head, but smiled, "If you're sure about this, then prep yourself because I'll be performing the transplant later today." Naruto nodded and said his goodbyes to Konan and Tsunade.

Before he could leave he was stopped by Ichigo, "Hey Naruto," he said making him stop. "I owe you an apology about earlier. You are a strong guy and once you recover I'd like a spar with you."

Naruto grinned, "Sure, anytime." They shook hands as a sign of soon to be good friends. Once Naruto left Tsunade went all business mode again.

"Now we have to figure out what to do with you two" Tsunade said. now both Ichigo and Konan could feel their own headaches coming.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Brushing up on History and Spars

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack shit about this.

Ichigo and Konan walked out of the Hokage tower with headaches that could kill an elephant. The meeting with Tsunade was a major pain and it would be a bigger pain in a week's time. They were not looking forward to it. They walked away from the tower with the meeting still on their minds.

Flashback

As soon as Tsunade told them to stay she began the next part of the meeting. "Well I know about Konan's skills and her back round, but I know nothing about you." She said pointing to Ichigo, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and for the love of God don't make a strawberry joke out of it" Ichigo added seeing her smirk. Tsunade looked as innocent as a kitten. "Konan found me injured in the middle of the Rain Village, and brought me back up to health." Ichigo gave his short hand version lie he had prepared since he didn't trust Tsunade enough to tell her the full truth since she'd think he was a lunatic and locked up in a mental hospital.

"I see," Tsunade said once he finished. Then she looked at his sword. (A/N: And I meant that in a non-sexual way, you dirty little fan girls/boys. You know who you are.) "You must have some sort of skills to carry that sword around."

"You are correct" Ichigo said. "I am proficient in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and have the basics of Ninjutsu mastered."

Tsunade nodded, "Now that that's over with I want to bring to your attention something I noticed earlier. During our little chat, I noticed that when I spoke of the Hidden Rain Village Konan looked sad and withdrawn and our Anbu have reported to me that the area where the Hidden Rain village was is no longer there." Tsunade gazed sternly at them, "Care to explain?"

Immediately Konan started trembling and tears leaked from her eyes. Ichigo through a glare at Tsunade as he tried to comfort her, 'Judging by their reactions, something must have happened' Tsunade thought.

Ichigo led Konan to the couch in the corner and sat her down in it. She saw him whispering soothing things into her ear and when he stopped he kissed her softly on the lips and came back over. "I'll explain what happened, Konan's still really upset about it."

Tsunade nodded, "Proceed."

"The Rain Village was being attacked by the Akatsuki member Zetsu, who managed to make perfect replica's of himself, all with equal chakra, blood, everything" Ichigo explained. Seeing Tsunade nod he continued, "We raced to the village and began fighting them. There were a lot of them and after scoping the whole village we had discovered that Zetsu had killed everyone in the village." Tsunade went wide eyed at that.

"Seeing that there was no one left I had Konan fly us high into the village and go to the edge of it" Ichigo continued. "Once we were high enough up I unleashed my strongest attack and wiped out the entire village and all the Zetsu's in the village."

"Whoa, hold on a second" Tsunade said stopping him. "You said you knew only basics of Ninjutsu then how did you destroy an entire village and with one attack?"

Ichigo decided just to come clean with it, "My sword is a special sword called a zanpakuto or spirit sword. It has very special powers and one of them allowed me to destroy what was left of the village."

Tsunade got control of her facial expression, "We'll talk about that later, please continue."

Ichigo did just that, "After that Konan took us to the shrine where Nagato's body was. She retrieved the Rinnegan, burned the place down and we decided to come here."

Tsunade seemed to be thinking, "Okay, I think we've discussed enough for today." Konan had recovered enough to stand next to Ichigo. "I will perform the transplant tomorrow and we'll have a council meeting next week about all this."

Tsunade turned to Konan. "Konan, you were never officially a missing ninja, but you were a part of a criminal organization and that could put you in jail." Seeing Ichigo's face get angry Tsunade continued. "But thankfully, I know a way around it. All I would need to do is make her a part of a clan and a citizen of Konoha and she couldn't be touched."

Tsunade and Konan looked at Ichigo, but Ichigo looked confused as to why they were looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Well, since you both have unique abilities that only you know I was thinking about integrating your abilities and making you an official clan" Tsunade said.

Both Ichigo and Konan were side eyed, but Konan put on a thinking pose, "The Kurosaki clan" she mused "It has a nice ring to it."

"Plus you won't have to worry about clan marriages since you both are so obviously in love" Tsunade teased sarcastically having seen Ichigo kiss her earlier. Both young teenager's blushed bright red, but did smile at each other.

Tsunade smirked, "Well here are some keys to an apartment a little ways away from here. It's just a temporary one until I integrate you into the village. Here are the keys to it," she said tossing them to Ichigo, "Here are the papers you are to hand to the land lord" she said handing them to Konan. "And finally here's a map of the village so you can find out where you're going and I'll call you back if I need to clarify anything" she said all in one breath.

Ichigo and Konan left the office with headaches.

End Flashback

"Well that was eventful, wouldn't you say Konan?" Ichigo asked rubbing his temples.

"Oh yeah," Konan answered rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand. They needed something to cool down a bit and get their blood pressure back to normal. Ichigo looked up and found a Ramen shop called Ichiraku's.

"Why don't we stop and get something to eat" Ichigo said pointing to the Ramen shop.

"Sure, why not, I haven't had Ramen in a while" Konan said. Getting close to the Ramen shop they saw Naruto there eating a bowl of Ramen. Eating? Yeah right, more like scarfing it down as though he hadn't eaten in a year.

"You always eat like this?" Ichigo asked entering the chop with Konan.

Naruto swallowed his bite and smiled at them, "Hey Ichigo, Konan, how's it going? And yes I do most of the time."

"We're good and you shouldn't scarf it down like that" Konan said.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said continuing to eat.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's" the owner said coming out of the corner. "What can I get for you?" Ichigo looked over the menu for a bit before deciding on ordering a beef ramen with some curry powder in it and Konan decided on some Miso Ramen with extra pork in it. "Thank you I'll have it with you shortly."

"So Naruto, how is the stuff?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto immediately stopped eating and his eyes went wide. He pointed a shaking finger at them, "You mean that you've never had any of this stuff before?"

"Noooooo," Ichigo answered.

"Oh good God" Naruto burst out. "Old Man, Ayame, we got an emergency. These two have never had your Ramen before."

Both of their eyes widened, "It's a code Red, we got a code red" the girl Ayame told her father who started making the Ramen ten times faster. Both Ichigo and Konan had a sweat drop going down their heads as they watched them run around with their heads cut off.

Two minutes later their orders were complete and put in front of them. They looked at their faces flatly while the old man put chopsticks on the bowls. "Please enjoy" he said seriously. Ichigo and Konan looked at each other uncertainly before shrugging.

Picking up their chopsticks getting their immediate attention, they snapped them apart making them lean in. they each grabbed some noodles and took a bite. As soon as the flavor assaulted their taste buds they froze.

Their eyes went wide and their minds were blown away with both of them thinking the same exact thing, 'THIS IS DELICIOUS.' A flash went off and they saw the old man with a camera, but they didn't care and started devouring their meal. Ichigo ate it even faster than Naruto, but Konan was a little more dignified.

10 minutes later Ichigo had finished five helpings and Konan finished two helpings. Both of them with content smiles on their faces and their stomachs full. Naruto exchanged high fives with the old man and Ayame smirking up a storm.

After they recovered enough they paid the man thanking him for the delicious meal. "Excuse me, but do you know where the library is" Konan asked.

"Sure," he answered. "Just take a right turn two blocks down, and after another block it's right on your left."

They thanked him and left the stand, but they did notice Naruto getting ready to devour his seventh helping of ramen. "That kid's a real glutton for ramen," Ichigo commented.

"Your one to talk love" Konan teased. Following his directions they found the Konoha library. After walking in Konan asked for the history section, and after getting the directions she and Ichigo walked over. Konan picked up a bunch of history books and laid them out in front of Ichigo. "Read up a bit on the history, while I go and check out the jutsu section."

"Okay, see you in a bit" Ichigo said grabbing a book and beginning to read. The book he was reading talks about the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths, who created Ninjutsu. It talks about him being almost like a God and saving the entire world from an ancient evil and him having two sons. The first son was gifted with the sages eyes (His powerful chakra and spiritual energy) and his younger son who inherited his body. (His powerful will and physical energy) it says that he named his younger son his successor and, overcome by bitterness and envy, the older brother attacked the younger brother and starting a war with their supposed descendants The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan.

After reading that one he went to another one that told him about the formation of the five hidden villages. There were five main shinobi villages on the continent, with each of them baring the name of an element. The Land of Fire, The Land of Water, The Land of Lightning, The Land of Wind, and The Land of Earth were the five main lands that ruled over the continent. Next he read about the leaders of these villages. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage were the leaders that ruled over millions of Shinobi.

Taking a bit of time he read about all the past Hokages. The First Hokage was Hashirama Senju and was considered the most powerful ninja of his time. He led the Senju clan and allied with the Uchiha clan to create the Hidden Leaf Village. He created the forests surrounding the village with his Wood Style Jutsu and ended up defeating Madara Uchiha, the nine tailed Fox Madara controlled and led the Shinobi of his village in the First Great Ninja war where he died. It was said that he had the ability to control the Tailed beasts and he controlled all of them before the First great Shinobi war and gave some to the other great nations as a peace offering.

The Second Hokage was the First Hokages younger Brother Tobirama Senju. He was a ninja of renowned skill and was so proficient in Water Style jutsu that he could do them without a water source nearby. Tobirama Senju was the one who created all of Konoha's rivers and water system. He was proficient in Kenjutsu as well since he wielded the legendary Raijin Blade. He was also one of three ninja in Konoha History that was an Expert in Jikukan Ninjutsu. He died at the end of the First Great Shinobi War sacrificing himself to destroy the enemy and naming Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Third Hokage.

The Third Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was the longest Hokage to be in office. He was in office for over 40 years. He first ascended to the throne of Hokage at the young age of fifteen after the passing of the Second Hokage. Hiruzen was known as the God of Shinobi for mastering every single jutsu there was known to the ninja world. He led Konoha through the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. He was also one of the few ninja's to be able retire with full benefits, but because of the death of the Fourth Hokage he had come out of retirement to serve as Hokage for another thirteen years before his death at the hands of the traitor Orochimaru.

The Fourth Hokage was the only Hokage not from a prominent clan. His name was Minato Namikaze and he was considered the strongest of all the Hokages. He was trained by the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and was a supreme master of the Wind and Lightning Elemental techniques, the two most rare in Konoha. He was also considered the fastest Shinobi in history. He created the legendary Flying Thunder God Jutsu enabling him to take down thousands of opponents in the blink of an eye. His other technique was the Rasengan, able to take down five opponents at once. Despite such a success in his youth he died after two years in office when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village and he sacrificed his life to defeat the beast.

The Fifth and Current Hokage was Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter and Grandniece of the First and Second Hokage, first Female Hokage in history and a Legendary Sannin. She became a legend during the Second Shinobi war when she and her teammates survived a battle with Hanzo the Salamander of the Hidden Rain Village and became the Sannin. During the wars she developed her super strength allowing her to shatter a boulder with a flick of her finger.

Ichigo finished reading up on the history of the Hokages and just moved onto clans and clan laws. Just by looking at the books he knew that this was going to take a while. One hour later he finished the basics of it and found that he had a major headache. He looked up to see Konan coming back over with some scrolls tucked under her arms. She sat down next to him, "So how's it coming?" she asked.

"Some of it's interesting, but the rest is boring as hell" Ichigo groaned burying his head in his hands. Konan patted his back sympathetically.

"You know you could try having your clones read the books" Konan said.

Ichigo's head shot up, "Why the hell didn't I think of that? You are a genius" he kissed her on the lips making her grin.

'Maybe I should be a genius more often' Konan thought still grinning. Ichigo made the hand signs and had the clone read some parts of the book. Then he dispelled it and had a rush of information.

"Yes it works," Ichigo cheered quietly since it was a library. He made three clones and had them read different books. He would have them dispel one at a time when they finished so he wouldn't pass out form information overload.

Now they decided to go check out their new apartment. Once they got there they handed the papers to the landlord, who showed them to their room. They unlocked the door and went inside. It was a small place, but felt like a new home. It had a descent sized living room with a couch and a chair. The windows had blinds to open or close if chosen too. Walking into the back they discovered it was a one room place and it had a big bedroom with a queen sized bed.

"I think we got to break that bed in don't we?" Konan asked seductively kissing his neck.

Ichigo turned to look at her and leaned down, "I couldn't agree more." Just as they were about to kiss an Anbu shunshined into the room making them jump apart. The Anbu saw what they were about to do and was now on the receiving end of two glares.

"This had better be good," Konan said dangerously.

"I apologize, but Lady Tsunade requests your presence at the Hospital and requests that you bring that scroll" the Anbu member said and shunshined away.

Konan and Ichigo turned completely serious. They nodded to each other as Konan grabbed the scroll. Ichigo flashed away with a Shunpo and Konan used her paper shunshin. At the hospital Tsunade was waiting by the operation room with a half sedated Naruto in a bed.

"Where are they?" Tsunade asked. She got her answer when Ichigo appeared in front of her with a slight burst of wind and a bunch of papers flew in through the window and formed into Konan. "You're here, I assume you have it?"

Konan nodded and placed the scroll on the table and rolled it open revealing the normal sealing formula on it. "We'll go wait outside. Just tell us when it's over. Good luck Naruto" Ichigo said.

Naruto chuckled sleepily, "Thanks."

The two of them left the operation room as the light turned on. They waited outside the room on the available bench. "Do you really think he'll be able to succeed in beating Madara?" Konan asked out of nowhere.

Ichigo chuckled, "I thought you had unwavering faith in him Konan."

"I do, it's just…" Konan was interrupted by Ichigo's lips on hers. He forced his tongue down her throat making Konan moan softly. Ichigo quickly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You worry too much" Ichigo said softly. "He'll be fine. When he faces Madara he'll be ready. We'll make sure he's ready." Konan's resolve was renewed and she sat with Ichigo patiently waiting.

About an hour later they saw the lights turn off and Tsunade walk out wiping sweat of her forehead. They looked at her expectantly. She looked up and smiled, "It was a success. The Rinnegan has fully integrated into his system. I'm surprised! It meshed with his DNA so quickly. It's like he's had it his whole life. He's awake, so you can go in and see him if you want to."

They got up and walked in to see him sitting up with bandages over his eyes and a very serious look on his face. "Hello Konan, Ichigo," he said not looking at them.

They both showed surprise on their faces, not that Naruto could see it. "Hey Naruto, how you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto lifted his hand and clenched it, "I feel power flowing through my veins. Also I feel… like my eyes… have been opened… to a lot of truths."

Both were a little concerned about his seriousness, but shrugged it off. "Anyway Tsunade said you could take the bandages off in about a day or two and when that happens We'll have a spar to test it out" Konan said.

Naruto smiled, "I look forward to it."

"Cool, you get some rest, we'll see you in a couple days" Ichigo said as he and Konan walked out of the hospital and towards home. It was dark by the time they got home. They head a small dinner of rice and smoked fish. When they were about to go to bed Konan pushed him on the bed and kissed him fiercely.

"Now it's time to finish, what we started earlier," Konan said. Ichigo was surprised, she had never been this forward before. Konan straddled him as she slowly unzipped her shirt and slid it off her shoulders teasing him and making him hard. Konan slowly leaned down and kissed his neck and travelled down his body slipping his shirt off and when she got to his pants she practically tore them off and looked at his rock hard member.

She licked her lips hungrily and grabbed his cock making it stiffen and Ichigo groan slightly. She started licking the head of his penis. Ichigo grit his teeth and moaned softly. "Oh god, Konan" he groaned.

Konan slowly stroked his member as she started sucking on the head making him moan louder. "Oh Fuck" Ichigo said in pleasure. Now she started stroking his sack and deep throated him.

Ichigo through his head back shaking his head from side to side groaning louder, "Oh God don't stop doing that" he grunted. After another three minutes of deep throating his member Ichigo's member twitched in her mouth and he came everywhere. Konan swallowed it all up. It tasted a little salty, but also sweet.

Konan straddled his hips as she took her pants and panties off and became as naked as the day she was born. She positioned herself over Ichigo's dick and slammed down making him moan loudly and making Konan scream in pleasure.

Konan started riding his member as Ichigo reached up and played with her tits making her scream louder in pleasure. 'Wow, never considered her a screamer' Ichigo chuckled in his mind. Tweaking her nipples Konan screamed one last time and came all over Ichigo's member and collapsed on top of him.

Ichigo rolled them over so now she was on bottom. "My turn," Ichigo said. Pulling himself out of her he flipped Konan over gently.

"Wait, Ichigo" Konan said suddenly nervous. Ichigo stopped and waited. "I've never done anything there before." Ichigo smirked a bit. He noticed her all tight and needed a way to calm her down. Konan felt his shift on the bed and then felt something warm and wet caress her back entrance. 'Oh God, it's his tongue' Konan thought letting out a silent scream of ecstasy when her rectum was invaded by his tongue and her vagina had two fingers thrusting in and out. She buckled backwards into his face before calming down.

"Do you think you're ready now?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Konan nodded hesitantly and braced herself. Ichigo gently started sliding himself in her ass and felt her inner walls clamp down on his member. He stopped and let her relax a bit before continuing.

Konan's eyes widened in shock and pleasure as a whole foot of man meat slid into her ass. "Fuck, you're tight Konan" Ichigo said. Ichigo pulled out slowly and went in again. Just as he was about to pull out again Konan clenched her cheeks earning a strangled groan from her lover. Ichigo continued to pump in and out of her ass with her clenching her cheeks together was going to end soon. Konan screamed weakly. She clenched her ass tighter around his member and came hard.

Ichigo can in her ass with a few more thrusts and collapsed next to her after pulling himself out of her. Ichigo chuckled as he looked at her passed out face. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

Next morning it was around ten o'clock and Naruto was out of the hospital and was walking towards Ichigo and Konan's apartment with his new eyes looking all around him. Civilians were a little shocked that his eyes had changed, but they still waved at him and he smiled back. Everything for Naruto turned around when he defeated Pain. He finally got the villagers to see him as a person instead of a demon.

He finally got there and knocked on the door. No one answered. He jiggled the handle and it opened. 'Well they got to be home' he thought. "Anyone home?" he called out.

He froze when he heard the sound of a toilet flushing and the sound of cursing. "Damn I shouldn't have let him get in my ass without lube or something" he heard Konan swearing about being soar from having anal sex with someone well endowed. He blushed a heavy shade of red because imagining someone having sex with the beauty that is Konan is awesome.

He wasn't going to lie, he thought Konan was gorgeous, but Naruto already had his eye on someone and it was someone he should have noticed long ago. He opened the bedroom door and, to his shock, he saw Ichigo passed out sleeping on the bed.

'I'm getting out of here,' Naruto thought using speed he didn't even know he had and left the apartment and just waited outside.

Konan came out of the bathroom fully dressed ten minutes later rubbing her soar bum. She opened the bedroom door and Saw Ichigo getting up putting his shikaishou top on. Before they could say anything they heard a knock on the door. Ichigo walked over to open it and saw Naruto at the door.

"Hey Naruto, come on in" Ichigo said letting him walk in. "How's everything working out for you?" Naruto turned to both of them with his eyes closed and slowly opened them. Konan gasped at seeing the rippled, lilac eyes of the Rinnegan again.

"I'm seeing things clearly," Naruto said. "It's working great. Anyway I came over to ask if you wanted to spar so I could test these babies out."

Ichigo chuckled, "Sure, I'll meet you at Training ground seven in an hour." Naruto nodded and walked out of the house. "Did he seem a little different to you?"

Konan nodded, "Maybe the transplant changed a part of him. When I saw him for the first time he was loud and hot headed, but now he seems rather calm." Deciding to talk about it later Konan made them a small breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. After finishing Ichigo went and got Zangetsu and was about to go meet Naruto at the training ground. He really loved his clones. He got the geography down and the history as well.

Right before he left he saw Konan doing the dishes. He appeared behind her and grabbed her and pulled her against his body. "Tonight I'm going to take your ass again and again and you'll be screaming so loud the people in the Land of Lightning will hear you" Ichigo whispered huskily into her ear.

Konan had the decency to blush and yelp when Ichigo smacked her soar behind hard. He smirked and blew her a kiss before leaving the apartment. She glared after him, "Damn bastard, when I get a hold of him I'll… I'll… fuck, I'm gonna let him do just that" Konan sat down and winced. "Damn my ass hurts."

In training ground seven Ichigo had just walked in and Naruto was already there doing some stretches. Naruto sensed his presence and turned to greet him. "Hello Ichigo," Naruto said.

Ichigo nodded to him, "Are you ready?" he asked putting his hand on his zanpakuto hilt. Naruto nodded. There was silence for a few seconds and then Ichigo charged at Naruto.

Naruto put his hands into his favorite cross shaped seal, "Shadow clone jutsu." About 40 clones appeared and went charging at Ichigo. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto around and cut up any clone that got too close to him.

After Ichigo cut the last clone down he looked around and saw nothing. 'He's gone. Behind me, to the left, where is he?'

"Sage Art: Rasenrengan" Naruto shouted from above. Ichigo had no time to dodge as the attack came closer so he brought his zanpakuto up and clashed with the Rasenrengan. After a while there was a huge explosion of chakra.

When it cleared it showed the Rasenrengan had been dissipated and Ichigo unharmed, not a single scratch on his sword. Ichigo smirked at Naruto's shocked face, "Getsuga Tenshou." Naruto went wide eyed as a blast of black energy enveloped him.

When it cleared he was nowhere in sight. "So you escaped it," Ichigo said turning around. Naruto was behind him, having used the substitution at the last second, but his left arm got a little cooked in the blast.

Naruto threw a kunai at Ichigo, who smacked it away lazily, but wasn't prepared for Naruto to appear in front of him and kick Zangetsu from his hand. Taking advantage of Ichigo's shock he began giving Ichigo a good beating.

Ichigo managed to regain his bearings and struck back, blocking attacks and rebounding. He got in a few lucky shots. Kicking Naruto away he held his hand out and Zangetsu flew into it just in time. Ichigo turned to block a kunai strike from Naruto. Both of them jumped back and took their distance.

'He's strong' Naruto thought.

Ichigo wiped some blood off his forehead, 'He's better than I thought.'

Naruto then held his hand up and said, "Universal Pull." Ichigo felt something pulling him towards Naruto. He tried to resist it, but it was too strong and he went flying towards Naruto. Thinking quickly he enlarged Zangetsu's chain and threw it behind him. It wrapped around a tree keeping Ichigo in place.

'This must be one of the Rinnegan's abilities' Ichigo thought barely keeping his grip. 'These eyes are amazing and he's using them like he's had them his whole life. This won't be easy.'

Naruto's rippled eyes glared at him as he increased the power. Ichigo felt the attack get stronger and his grip get weaker. Soon he lost his grip and went flying towards Naruto. 'Shit' he cursed as he was stabbed in the stomach. Ichigo gasped and then dispersed into nothing,

Naruto's eyes narrowed, 'A clone.' He jumped out of the way in time to avoid another attack. 'Looks like I have to use another tactic.' Making a clone Naruto made his attack. "Wind Style: Rasengan" in one hand. In the other he made, "Water Style: Ripping Torrent" then he combined the two attacks and called out "Hurricane Vortex jutsu."

The giant vortex headed right for Ichigo. Not afraid Ichigo charged at the vortex. "Getsuga Gyaku," he shouted and swung his zanpakuto at it. Black energy combined with the attack and forced it back against Naruto.

Naruto starred with wide eyes knew he couldn't avoid it. Then a new move just seemed to pop into his head and putting his hand out he screamed, "Almighty Push." A blast of gravity seemed to hit the vortex and dispersed it and the remains hit Ichigo hard and knocked him into a tree. Groaning in pain Ichigo got to his feet and looked at the destruction they caused. He looked at Naruto, who was passed out from that last attack and could only say one thing.

"Damn."

Getsuga Gyaku: Moon Fang Reverse-A move that combines Ichigo's power with another attack forcing I back at the caster of the attack. The stronger the attack the more power he has to put into it.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

Meetings, Clan Integration and Placement Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Groaning softly Ichigo got up from the ground and walked over towards Naruto, who was lying on the ground exhausted and breathing heavily. "Over did it a bit eh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm still getting use to them" Naruto grunted. Having used all his strength in that attack and the strain of using an attack he didn't know much about, he passed out.

Ichigo chuckled, 'I didn't think he could do all that damage with one attack.' Talking aloud he said, "Naruto, you are one frightening kid you know that." Ichigo picked him off the ground and put him on his back. He then shunpoed to Naruto's apartment and dropped him off.

After he did that he shunpoed home and appeared behind Konan, who was sitting on the couch reading a book, "How was he?" she asked not taking her eyes off the book.

"He showed a basic mastery of the Rinnegan. He did two techniques that both pushed and pulled" Ichigo explained.

"Universal Pull and Almighty Push" Konan clarified. "Those are the two basic moves of the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan has a total of six different powers. Each power is named after a different style of reincarnation. Since he just used gravity he unlocked the Deva Path powers. As he goes on, he'll unlock the other paths. I wonder if he can unlock the Asura Path as well."

"The Asura Path" Ichigo said.

"The Asura Path is the only path I have no knowledge of. Nagato never unlocked its abilities so he just modeled it after an android with enhanced speed and strength" Konan said.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "What do the other paths do?"

"The Human Path has the ability to read minds by placing its hand on top of the opponents head. The opponent cannot move or mold chakra while this is happening. It also has the ability to rip the soul from the body. The Animal Path has the ability to summon a variety of creatures on people with the Rinnegan can summon. The Preta Path has the ability to absorb chakra so using Ninjutsu against it is useless and the Naraka Path has the ability to summon the Outer Path for either interrogation or Rejuvenation if someone was to die" Konan explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the explanation of the Rinnegan. They did sound like the eyes of a God. They eliminated almost every Ninja aspect. Ichigo might have a small advantage since all his attacks use pure spirit energy, but Chakra is a combination of spirit and physical energy, so he still might be able to stop it, but it could take longer or be easier. He would have to test it out when the time came.

The rest of the week passed without many major events. Ichigo and Konan went out to town a few times to see the beautiful sights and sparred with Naruto a few times. Konan was impressed with his use of Rinnegan. Thanks to both Konan and Ichigo pounding Naruto into the ground a lot he managed to unlock the powers of the Preta Path and the Human Path.

They knew about the Preta path because he was able to absorb one of Konan's attacks and the Human path one was when he went on a mission and ended up getting some information off a bandit on where his camp and leaders were and after taking his hand off his head the soul came out as well.

Konan and Ichigo were sitting on a hill looking out towards the village when an Anbu member showed up behind them. "Lade Hokage requests your presence in the Council Chambers. It is time" he said before using shunshin to disappear.

Ichigo and Konan sighed and stood up knowing that after this meeting they'd have a huge headache. "Well, might as well get this over with" Konan said.

"It's going to be a pain in the ass, but at least you'll finally be able to put an end to Danzo and justify your friends suffering" Ichigo said trying to make her feel better. It did as Konan gave off a very sadistic smile that made his inner hollow shiver in fear. Ichigo, once again, reminded himself that he should never get on her bad side.

Inside the council rooms sat Tsunade at the main desk with the three elders Danzo, Homura and Koharu sitting next to her. The council was made up of the Shinobi clans and the civilian councils who run things that involve the civilians and economy of the village.

The shinobi council was made of Hiashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan, Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, Shikaku Nara of the Nara clan, Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan and Chouza Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. They were the most prominent clans around the village.

"Good everyone is here" Tsunade said. "Let's begin the meeting."

"Troublesome, but is this meeting really that important?" Shikaku Nara asked in his lazy voice.

"Yes it is," Tsunade said in her most serious voice ever. Shikaku sat up and gave her his full attention because normally Tsunade would tell him to wake his lazy ass up. "Today's meeting is having the possibility of a new clan in the village."

This immediately got everyone's attention and there were whispers throughout the room. "What abilities does this clan offer Tsunade?" Danzo asked calmly, but on the inside he was scheming.

Tsunade knew what he was thinking and could hardly wait to burst his bubble. Tsunade called for silence and answered Danzo's question. "This clan offers two different abilities. One of the abilities involves Paper manipulation."

"Paper Manipulation?" Inoichi asked confused.

Tsunade nodded, "That's right. The ability to turn the body into paper and be everywhere and create paper from nothing and from the trees themselves. They can make the paper sharper than almost any steel known to man and create very powerful explosive notes. The report I got also explains that their paper attacks can beat and even match A-S Rank fire jutsu. They also don't get soggy against water style jutsu either. Lightning style jutsu is also useless because the lightning will just run through them and they can send them back at them giving them quite a shock."

Most people were nodding approved at the abilities, but Danzo started to look nervous. He could only think of one shinobi he saw using Paper manipulation. He really hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"That's only half of their power though," Tsunade said getting their immediate attention. "The other half is very proficient in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Not only could we use a Kenjutsu clan expert, but the weapon they have is too valuable to let fall into the hand of another country."

"What is this weapon?" Shibi asked surprising others since he never talked in these meetings.

"The legendary Zanpakuto" Tsunade said getting wide eyed looks from every single Shinobi/former Shinobi in the room and a couple Black smiths on the civilian half while others just looked confused. Immediately the room broke into chatter saying they couldn't let anyone else have them and they should integrate them now. Tsunade smirked, this was way too easy.

"I should also mention that there are only two of them, a girl and a boy" Tsunade said getting them to quiet down. "The girl is the one with the paper ability and the boy is the one with the Zanpakuto."

"Why don't they both have the same powers?" Chouza asked.

"Because they were not born in the same clan, they are just a young couple" Tsunade said. An Anbu appeared in the room and bowed to Tsunade. "What is it?"

"They are here Lady Tsunade" he said. "Right outside the door."

"Good, send them in" Tsunade said. The Anbu nodded and left and a couple seconds later the doors opened. In walked Ichigo and Konan, both looking as stoic as they could be. They both walked up and stood in front of Tsunade. Everyone took not of how young they looked. The males couldn't help, but ogle Konan since she was wearing her scanty robe exposing much skin and the females looked at Ichigo for his chiseled muscles and handsome face.

They both got down on one knee and bowed to Tsunade. "Rise," she said. Both of them rose to their full heights and waited for Tsunade to continue. "Well before we go any further. These two have given me some information that I found rather interesting." Tsunade stood up and turned to Danzo, who slowly backed away. "What's wrong Danzo, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Danzo was about to make a make a break for it. Creating a hand sign he was about to shunshin away, but a hand grabbed the back of his robe. Turning he saw Ichigo there glaring hard at him making him involuntarily shiver. Ichigo gripped his shoulder extremely hard and threw him into the center of the room. Tsunade snapped her fingers and a bunch of Anbu appeared and placed seals all over him sealing off his chakra and then binded him in cuffs and ropes.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" Koharu asked shocked.

"Well that leads to a very interesting story" Tsunade said grinning wickedly. She then recounted the whole story that Konan and Ichigo had told her. At the end of it every person in the room was glaring at Danzo without suppressing their killing intent. "Well, well Danzo, what shall we do with you. With all that you've done it would be treason to the innocent to let you live."

Konan walked over and whispered something in Tsunade's ear. When she was done Tsunade had a shit eating grin on her face. "That's evil, I like it."

Konan walked over to Ichigo and whispered the same thing. Ichigo suddenly grinned maliciously scaring the hell out of Danzo. 'Oi, Hichigo, you're about to have a new play toy' he told his inner hollow.

"Send him in before I go even more insane. It's so boring in here" Hichigo said loudly cackling with unsuppressed glee.

Ichigo walked towards Danzo and pulled Zangetsu out of the sheath. "Hey asshole, this will only hurt for a second, but compared to what will happen afterwards, you'll wish you were dead." Ichigo suddenly stabbed him through the chest with Zangetsu and placed his free hand over Danzo's head.

Inside Ichigo's mind Danzo appeared and looked around in confusion before Hichigo appeared in front of him with a sadistic grin on his ace. "I'm going to enjoy this" he cackled. Danzo's torture would go on for hours inside Ichigo's mind while in the real world it would only last about 10 seconds.

Sure enough ten seconds later Ichigo removed his hand from his Danzo's head and pulled Zangetsu out of his body. As soon as he did that Danzo sprouted blood all over his body, his bones became horrible broken and limbs stuck at unnatural angles. Danzo let loose the loudest pain and horror filled scream anybody had heard in their entire life.

After 30 seconds of non-stop screamed they decided to end his misery. Konan stabbed him through the brain, "Silence," she hissed. She pulled her paper sword out and let it dissipate.

Snapping out of her shock Tsunade ordered Anbu to dispose of the body and ransack Danzo's place for any important documents. "Well, now that we got that out of the way back to business. Since they both had information that uncovered a traitor, seemed to be in complete control of the situation and have powers that even I wouldn't mess with, I think it's safe to say we got a new clan in the village" Tsunade said. "All those in favor raise your hands." Every single hand was raised.

Tsunade clapped her hands, "Well, now that that's settled, all that we need to do now is get a proper reading of your power to determine your rank, I need a complete list of your powers to store away in my files and we'll need to introduce you to the next generation of clan leaders so you'll be familiar with them."

"That's reasonable," Ichigo said. Sharing a look with Konan he added, "If it's at all possible I would like to add something else to the meeting."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"The integration of another clan" Ichigo smirked. Tsunade could already feel a headache coming and wished she had some sake.

Later on Ichigo and Konan were stretching themselves out since they'd have to demonstrate their abilities to the Konoha Shinobi council, Elders, Hokage and the next generation of clan leaders. Ichigo looked over at the third person that was with him and Konan and still remembered when he brought it up to Tsunade.

Flashback

"Another clan, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Remember the surgery you performed last week on a certain ninja?" Ichigo asked pointing to his eyes. Tsunade's eyes widened as she caught on.

"Oh no, not happening, no way, nope" Tsunade immediately denied.

"Why not, we've looked into it and there's a 90% chance his children could inherit it if he had them" Ichigo argued.

"He's not mature enough to handle this" Tsunade shouted standing up.

"Well how do you expect anyone to mature if you always treat them like a little kid who doesn't know any better" Ichigo shouted back. That shut Tsunade up for once. Ichigo continued, "You can't always expect someone to mature naturally. It doesn't work that way, but if you put your faith in someone and give them a harder task they have a better chance of maturing and staying that way."

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Asked the normally stoic Hyuuga clan head.

Tsunade sighed and explained to them about Konan and Ichigo, how they had the Rinnegan and they had her transplant it into Naruto and she ended it by explaining that it had completely meshed into his DNA system as though he's had it all his life. When she was finished she called for a vote on whether or not to allow Naruto to become head of his own clan.

Immediately hands started going up. All the clan heads voted in favor, including Ichigo, and all the civilians and elders who smiled. Tsunade saw she was outvoted so with a small smile she raised her hand as well.

"Very well, I will send an Anbu to let him know and we will all evaluate your skills tomorrow and see where we shall place you" Tsunade said. She also had to pay a visit to Naruto tomorrow to let him know about his parents since he was definitely strong enough to know.

End Flashback

After that Tsunade told him about his heritage. Naruto took it pretty well since he already knew who his father was having met him inside the seal when facing Pain. When he learned about his mother and the last letter she left for him he burst into tears.

From then on he promised to make his parents proud so he could look them in the eyes when he faced them someday. He went and had a complete wardrobe change. After being officially told of his heritage, and given his mother and father's scrolls of all the techniques they mastered, he decided that he would install the fear of the Yellow Flash and Red Death back into the hearts of the enemies of the Leaf.

His outfit now consisted of black sandals, black pants, a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a tight black shirt that defined all his muscles and a white trench coat with black flames on the bottom. Written on the back in Kanji was Rinne Senkou or Samsara Flash.

They were just finishing up their warm ups, "Come on guys, we can't keep them waiting forever" Ichigo called. Both nodded and they went towards the Chunin Exams arena.

Meanwhile in the arena was the whole village. They had all heard the rumors about how there were going to be two clans joining the village and there were only three total. Tsunade didn't say who they were, but she did tell them it would be quite a shock.

All of the Konoha twelve, minus Sasuke, were there with their families as well. Their families had informed them about the new clans and only told them that the new clan heads were their age. Sakura, one of Naruto's teammates was sitting next to her best friend Ino. "Wow, two new clans, I can't wait to see who they are" she gushed excited.

"Me either" Sakura grinned. She looked around and her grin dropped, "I can't see Naruto anywhere. I haven't seen him in a month."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the knucklehead is fine" Ino assured her.

Tsunade stood up and addressed the crowd, "I thank you for all showing up to witness this moment. It is not every day that we have a new clan in the village, let along two. Today we will assess their skill to see what level they are on." The crowd clapped and cheered. Once they quieted down Tsunade began again.

"The first one will be head of the new Namikaze clan" Tsunade said getting gasps and whispers throughout the stadium. She called for silence again, "Yes I know it is the last name of our beloved Fourth Hokage and his lost son has returned with a new bloodline for the village. Let me introduce him, although you all probably know him, the Hero of Konoha himself Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto walked out into the silent crowd, who stayed silent for all of five seconds before they all burst into a very loud cheer. The Konoha 11 were shocked that one of them was Naruto, but they clapped for him now and would grill him out later.

"His opponent will be Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade announced. Kakashi appeared in the field without his book and was completely serious for once. "You may begin when ready" she announced.

Naruto and Kakashi just stared at each other for a bit before Kakashi smiled, "Before we begin Naruto I just want to let you know that words cannot describe how proud of you I am right now."

Naruto smiled softly as the wind picked up and blew his longer hair now, "Thanks Kakashi-Sensei that means a lot to me. Now enough talk, let's do this."

Kakashi tipped his headband up revealing his Sharingan eye. "Yes let's" he said. They stared at each other for a bit. Naruto saw that Kakashi wasn't going to make a move so he did.

"Universal Pull" Naruto said. Kakashi felt the familiar tugging sensation he felt when he faced Pain. Flying towards Naruto Kakashi readied a kunai and when he was five feet away from Naruto he chucked it at blinding speed.

Boy was he surprised when Naruto caught it and was prepared to stab him with it. 'Oh shit' Kakashi cursed as Naruto stabbed him. Kakashi burst into electricity shocking Naruto, literally.

Through the shock he had one thought, 'A Lightning Style Shadow Clone.' When the shock war down he was pretty charred up and Kakashi was on the other side of the field. Naruto looked over and smirked, "Not bad Kakashi-Sensei, but not…" Naruto burst into smoke revealing it to be a clone.

"Good Enough" a new Naruto said from behind Kakashi shocking him. "Almighty Push" Kakashi went flying away at break neck speeds and crashed right into the arena wall.

Climbing out of the wall groaning he congratulated Naruto, "Well played, but can you handle this?" Kakashi made three shadow clones and they all flashed through hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" one of the shouted "Lightning Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu" a second one shouted "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" the final one shouted.

Naruto just stood in the center as all three jutsu hit him at the same time. The explosion was enormous and there was dust everywhere, but as soon as it cleared it showed Naruto there completely unharmed.

Kakashi's eyes as well as everyone else's were wide, "How did you stop my attacks?" Kakashi asked.

"It's one of my eyes special abilities" Naruto answered him. "I call it Chakra Absorption Jutsu. With this ability any attacks with chakra are useless against me." Naruto then jumped high in the air and seemed to hover above everyone else. "It was a fun match Kakashi-Sensei, but now it's time for me to end this" Naruto said. Everyone could feel him gathering chakra into his hands and after ten seconds he slammed them downwards with a cry of, "Almighty Push."

The attack hit the arena ground hard and crushed everything in it leaving nothing, but dirt. When the dust cleared it showed Kakashi out cold beaten and bloody. As Naruto landed softly on the ground Tsunade called the match, "The winner is Naruto."

The crowd cheered loudly at his victory. The Konoha 11 were the ones clapping the loudest as well as Konohamaru and his friends. After two minutes of non-stop cheering Tsunade called for silence, "The next match will decide the rank for one of the new Kurosaki clan. Let us welcome Konan" Tsunade said.

Konan walked out onto the field getting quite a few whistles and cat calls, but she ignored them all, she already had a lover who gave her whistles and cat calls. The girls looked at her in jealousy noticing the attention she was getting from the males and she had an amazing body.

"Your opponent will be Shizune" Tsunade said. Shizune appeared on the field in her battle robe and bowed to Konan with a small smile. Konan smiled back and bowed to her as well. "Let the match begin" Tsunade announced.

Shizune immediately pulled her sleeves back and launched senbon from the devices on her arms. Konan pulled up a paper shield and blocked all the kunai. She dashed towards Shizune with amazing speed, "Paper Shuriken" she called launching them at her.

Shizune showed her flexibility by dodging all the shuriken that were thrown at her. Then snapping up she flew threw hand seals "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu." Fire flew at Konan, but all she did was launch more paper at Shizune's fireball and in the end Konan's paper won out and Shizune had to roll to the side to avoid getting skewed by paper. Jumping up quickly she announced her next jutsu, "Ninja Art: Poison Mist."

Konan's eyes widened in surprise as the mist surrounded her. 'If I inhale even a small amount of this stuff I'm doomed' she thought. Soon the poison mist cleared and Konan was nowhere to be seen. Shizune looked all around, but couldn't locate her. Then a voice in her ear made her eyes widen.

"Looking for me?" Konan smirked. Shizune turned to guard herself, but it was too late, "Shikigami Dance" Konan announced launching her attack. The papers enveloped Shizune and she was brutally cut up by the papers. When it ended blood leaked from hundreds of cuts all over Shizune's body, but she was still standing and ready to fight. Konan looked at her respect, "You are the first person I've seen to take a full blast from my Shikigami Dance and still be standing, but now it is time to end this."

Konan tried to move towards her, but noticed that she was stuck. She looked down to see she was wrapped up in chakra strings preventing her from moving. Shizune smirked as Konan looked at her shocked, "When you hit me with that move, at the last second I got you with my chakra strings. Now you can move" Shizune smirked.

Shizune's hand glowed green and placed it over her wounds and began to heal them. Konan continued to struggle, 'She's tough, but I don't think she can fly though' Konan smirked. "Miss Shizune" Konan called getting her attention. "Tell me, do you like to fly?" Shizune looked confused for a second before her eyes widened.

Too late as Konan's paper wings formed and flew them high into the air. Shizune was still hanging on by the chakra strings. She could try thing them out to get closer to the ground, but they were too high up. "Well, what are you going to do now?" Konan smirked. "I can fly up here all day and you've used too much chakra, so I'd assume you only have enough chakra left to hold on for another five minutes at best."

Shizune lowered her head in defeat, "I give up" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The crowd cheered loudly at the good fight. Sakura looked shocked that someone could make Shizune forfeit. Konan lowered herself and Shizune to the ground. Shizune got rid of the chakra strings and Konan dispersed her paper wings. Konan held her hand out and Shizune took it and they shook hands. Both of them left the arena smiling.

Tsunade stood up again and the crowd quieted down. "The last match will now decide the future rank of the Head of the Kurosaki clan. Join me in welcoming Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo walked out into the field and got the reaction of every girl in the stadium. All of them were staring at the handsome man with unrestrained lust in their eyes. Konan saw their reactions and glared out at the entire crowd.

"His opponent or should I say opponents are going to be Yugao Uzuki and Might Guy" Tsunade announced. A woman with long purple wearing the normal jonin outfit appeared with a long katana strapped to her waist next to a man with a bowl cut hairstyle wearing green spandex under a jonin vest.

Ichigo shuddered when he started talking about how he was going to test his 'flames of Youth' against Ichigo. Anyway for this fight Ichigo would face them one at a time. First would be Kenjutsu and the second would be Taijutsu.

Yugao went and stood in front of him and pulled her sword out taking her stance. Ichigo followed her move and took his own stance pulling Zangetsu out. When Tsunade announced that they could begin they both charged at each other and then the air was full of the sounds of clanging as steel crashed against steel.

It was intensive, Yugao was the best Kenjutsu master in the village and yet a mere boy of sixteen could match her and look like he wasn't trying. Finally after another clang they jumped back. Yugao spoke, "Lady Tsunade told me of your sword, is it really a zanpakuto?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes it is and it is my most trusted companion."

Yugao smiled, "Then don't hold back and come at me with everything you've got."

"If you insist" Ichigo said. Ichigo appeared behind her with a shunpo surprising her because she lost sight of him completely. She barely managed to turn around to block his attack and get some distance between them.

She stared up at him and he looked like a harbinger of death almost like a descendant of Izanagi himself. Nevertheless she stood up and went back to attack him. Ichigo blocked all of her attacks with one hand like it was easy and even when she managed to get around his guard he just caught her blade like it was nothing.

Then he kicked her away and black energy surrounded his blade, "Getsuga Uzu" Ichigo shouted and swung his blade. A giant whirlpool of black energy went towards Yugao, who tried her best to dodge and avoid it. She managed to jump and avoid it for a while before the whirlpool sucked her up and heavily damaged her. The whirlpool dissipated and she fell to the ground passed out and defeated.

"Yugao Uzuki is unable to battle" Tsunade announced. The medics came out and picked Yugao up and escorted her out of the arena and into the medical center. "Now the final match between Ichigo Kurosaki and Might Guy will now begin."

"Hold on for a second," Ichigo said. He took of Zangetsu and flashed up to Konan and kissed her passionately grabbing her by the waist. She responded immediately and ran her hands through his hair as he tilted her head to get better access making her give out a throaty moan. People were cat calling and wolf whistling like crazy. Ichigo pulled back and handed her Zangetsu. "Hold onto this for me please love" he said lovingly.

"No problem" Konan replied in the same voice he used.

"I love you" Ichigo said kissing her one more time before flashing back to the arena. Konan smirked at all the other woman's jealous looks letting them know that he was her man and no one else's.

When Ichigo appeared back in the arena Guy spouted about Ichigo being in the springtime of his youth enjoying it with his beautiful maiden. Ichigo patiently waited for him to finish while his sweat drop was increasing in size and his left eyebrow was twitching. After a few minutes he finished and the match began.

Guy charged at Ichigo with blinding speeds and Ichigo wasn't prepared for his speed so he was punched in the face really hard. Ichigo flew back and rolled across the ground. As soon as he got back to his feet Guy appeared next to him and socked him again.

Ichigo jumped up and managed to regain his bearings and charged at Guy engaging him in a fierce Taijutsu match. Ichigo punched furiously and Guy blocked them all, but barely. Guy also attacked him furiously, but Ichigo was also able to block it without a problem.

After ten minutes they both jumped back taking their stances and panting. Guy had bruises and cuts all over his arms, and some on his torso and face. Ichigo had a large gash on his forehead from when Guy threw him to the ground and his arms were severely bruised and his torso had some dirt and blood on his exposed torso.

"You, my young boy, are amazing" Guy complimented panting.

Ichigo panted back, "Thanks so are you."

"I think it's time I take it up a notch," Guy said. His chakra then sky rocketed shocking Ichigo. "Eight Inner Gate: First Gate Open, Second Gate Open, Third Gate open." His skin started turning red and the veins on his head budged as he screamed out loud. "Fourth Gate Open and Fifth Gate Open" Guy screamed as his chakra went through the roof and a green pillar of energy shot out of his body.

Next thing Ichigo knew he was being pummeled into the ground by incredibly hard hits. He tried to block them, but they were simply too fast for him. He managed to block a few, but all that did was injuring his wrists so he did the next best thing and tried to dodge them.

That plan worked much better in his head, because Guy was still beating the hit out of him. After kicking him high in the air Guy appeared above him and punched him hard in the stomach. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he coughed up a big glob of blood and hit the ground hard.

Guy landed on the ground and waited for the dust to clear. When it did it showed Ichigo on the ground beaten and bloody. Konan covered her mouth slightly while her eyes were wide. She had never seen him so beaten up before.

Tsunade was about to announce Guy the winner when they felt an explosion of power. They saw Ichigo standing up with energy spiraling around him. Ichigo looked up and his hollow mask was clasped firmly to his face. Ichigo growled loudly and let loose a scream that sounded like a hollows roar.

Ichigo then held out his hands and two red orbs formed and then they spread around his forearms. "My turn," Ichigo said in a dark voice. He vanished and then Guy was thrown in the air with a fist buried in his gut. Guy coughed out blood as Ichigo started punching him faster than the speed of light and sound combined.

Then Ichigo grabbed him by the throat and slammed him hard into the ground jumped up and did a final heel drop to his stomach. Guy passed out after that last hit. Ichigo's mask dissipated and he was standing there panting.

Tsunade snapped out of her shock, "The winner is Ichigo Kurosaki." As soon as Ichigo heard that he passed out falling to the ground.

Getsuga Uzu: Moon Fang Whirlpool-Generates a giant swirling whirlpool and will suck in anything that gets too close to it.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

New Ranks, New House and New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

The medics quickly came out and put Ichigo on a stretcher. They picked him up and took him to the medical center to patch him up. Konan and Naruto jumped down to go after them while Tsunade took care of the crowd.

Entering the medical ward they saw the medics take his shirt off and they saw the extent of his injuries. His whole torso was bruised and purple and his wrists were turning a deep color and it looked like his forearms were fractured.

They watched as the medics healed him up as best as they could. "We've healed him up as best we could" a medic said. "Right now his arms are healing fine, but they will be extremely sensitive for a few days, maybe a week and his torso is pretty bruised up so nothing strenuous for about 2 weeks. We'll leave you alone for a while." The medics left the room. After spending a few minutes with Ichigo Naruto stood up.

"Well I better go face my friends and explain the truth about certain things" Naruto said.

"Are you finally going to talk to that Hyuuga girl?" Konan teased. Naruto blushed, didn't respond and just left the room. Konan smiled at his retreating back and turned her attention back to her sleeping lover. She gently started stroking his face and smiled as he leaned into her touch.

To this very day she couldn't believe that she found someone like him. If it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be alive right now. If she hadn't found him that faithful day then she probably would have just sat in that little house stewing in her memories and would have died when Madara came to get the Rinnegan from Nagato.

Just thinking about what could have been made her shudder, but she cleared her head of that thought and focused on the here and now. She continued stroking his face as she was lost in her thoughts. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him reaching up until his hand touched her face. She straightened up and looked down on him to see him smiling at her as he continued to stroke her face. "I won" Ichigo said quietly. "Sorry if I worried you love."

He lost his strength and his hand fell from her face, but she caught it and watched him sleep peacefully with his chest rising and falling. She smiled, "I'm always going to worry about you because I just love that much." That's all she did until he woke up. Just sit there holding his hand and stroking his beautiful face.

After about an hour Ichigo woke up and Tsunade had called them outside into the arena. The three of them stood in the middle of the arena. "We saw some amazing fights today and I couldn't be more proud of the three ninja standing before me." She turned to the three of them and stopped on Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze, you showed great strategy and flawless determination and will" Tsunade said smiling at her surrogate grandson. "It is my pleasure to announce you as head of the new Namikaze clan and ascend you to the rank of Jonin."

She then turned to Konan, "Konan, you have showed excellent mastery and strategy during your fight even when you were backed up into a corner most people would have forfeited in had they been in your position. It is with great pride that I announce you a citizen and Kunoichi of Konoha and promote you to the rank of Jonin."

Finally she turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you have shown amazing power, skill and mastery over both of your opponents and even though you suffered from a beating, you still came out on top and with the most profound sense of joy I announce you as head of the New Kurosaki clan, a citizen and Shinobi of the village and promote you to the rank of Elite Jonin. Congratulations to all of you."

Everyone in the stadium stood up and clapped hard and cheered loudly. Tsunade gave Naruto his jonin vest while she gave Ichigo and Konan a headband with the leaf symbol on it, two jonin vests and the deed to their new mansion Tsunade had some of her ninja build once the council had approved of the integration. She also gave Naruto the deed to his father's mansion that he built on the other side of Konoha.

Ichigo and Konan ended up walking home to their new house. They still couldn't believe what had happened to them in the past week. They went from living in a raining village to living in a new village, to having their own clan and finally to being promoted to elite ninjas of their new homes.

"Man I cannot believe has happened to us in the last few weeks" Ichigo said a little overwhelmed.

"I know I can't either" Konan said shocked as well.

Soon they found their new mansion and looked at it in awe. It was very big and tall and it looked freshly painted. They walked up and Ichigo unlocked the door with the new key and they opened it up. It was absolutely gorgeous inside. The house had a huge staircase that led up at least three stories. The living room was nice and comfy looking with a couch in the center, a coffee table in front of it. There were also three recliners surrounding the living room, all of them under a hardwood floor.

Ichigo went to check out the kitchen while Konan went up the flight of stairs. The kitchen was very spacious, with a big table taking up the dining room for both of them to eat off of and others if they had guests.

Then Ichigo heard Konan scream. Without a seconds hesitation he flashed up to where he felt her presence with a hand on Zangetsu. "What's wrong, I heard you scream?" Ichigo said looking around for any sight of a threat.

"No nothing's wrong" Konan said calming him down. "Just look at the room and you'll find out."

Ichigo looked at the room and couldn't blame her for screaming. The room was gorgeous. It was extremely big with a king size bed in it. Two lamps by the bedside, an open closet that was empty, but it would soon be full. There was also a nice rug on the floor with the Kanji for Kurosaki on it. "Holy crap" was all Ichigo could say. Ichigo looked at Konan and grinned at her, "We've got another bed to break in tonight don't we?"

Konan grinned as well, "You read my mind sexy."

Later Naruto stopped by and told them that everyone else was throwing a party for them at a new club in the center of the village. They thought it would be fun so they decided to go. They slipped out of their battle clothes and put on some normal civilian clothes. Ichigo had on a white short sleeved shirt with a black jacket covering it, but it did nothing to hide his amazing build, and blue jeans with white shoes. Konan had on a short blue shirt that exposed her midriff and those sexy piercings around her belly button, with tight black pants and black civilian sandals.

They met them at the new club at around five o'clock. Everyone was already there and waiting for them and once they got there they exchanged greetings with everyone. Everyone had greeted them differently. Kiba, Choji, and Lee greeted them enthusiastically manner shaking their hands vigorously. The three Kunoichi each greeted them kindly with a handshake while smiling or in Hinata's case blushing softly. Shikamaru greeted them in a lazy manner and barely put any effort in the handshake, but it didn't bother them since Naruto told them that Shikamaru into anything. Neji and Shino greeted them in a dignified way saying it was a pleasure to officially meet them and they returned the greeting just as formally.

After the formalities were over they began partying and chatting. After two hours of partying, dancing and a little drinking the guys dragged Ichigo away while the girls took Konan. Once the guys got away enough they sat Ichigo down and began 'talking' to him.

"So Ichigo, that's a nice girl with you. She your?" Kiba ask holding up a pinky finger. Ichigo flushed a little in the face, but nodded. "How far you gotten?" he asked suddenly.

Ichigo was just taking a drink when he asked that so he ended up spitting it out and choking really hard until Naruto thumped him on the back hard. "Thanks," he wheezed. When he recovered he looked at Kiba weirdly. "What was that?"

"You heard me, how far have you gotten?" Kiba asked slowly and leaning in. the guys leaned in to listen too except Naruto hung back a bit since he already knew, he just pretended to be interested so it wouldn't draw attention to him.

Ichigo looked at all of them, "You're not going to leave me alone until I answer are you?" they shook their heads. Ichigo sighed and might as well answer them. Ichigo mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"Speak a little louder please" Choji said.

"Homerun" Ichigo said a little louder. The guys wolf whistled at him as Kiba slung his arm over his shoulders and grinned congratulating them. Ichigo just wondered how long this would take.

Meanwhile with Konan the same thing was going on. "So Konan, how'd you get a hold of that hot piece of man" Ino asked bluntly grinning wickedly.

Sakura smacked her upside the head, "Ino that was rude. Don't go doing that out of the blue."

"Oh, like you didn't think of it" Ino countered. When Sakura said nothing Ino smirked, "Thought so." Turning back to Konan and ignoring Sakura's glare Ino repeated her question although it was less blunt.

Konan blushed, but smiled a little, "I found him in my old village on the brink of death. I took him back to my house and we've lived together ever since. In time I fell in love with him" Konan said blushing a little harder.

"Oh details" Ino said grinning more while the others leaned in. "So how is he?"

"How is he what?" Konan asked confused.

"Oh you know how IS he?" Ino asked wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Konan caught on and blushed a very deep shade of red that put Hinata to shame and mumbled an answer. "Speak up, can't hear you so well" Ino said.

Konan repeated herself in a louder voice, "12 inches long and 3 centimeters diameter." All of their faces turned completely red and some blood trickled from their noses. Konan didn't notice and continued, "Our first time he managed to do it for three hours straight and didn't come until he made me come five times" she finished blushing, but smiling. She heard four thumps and turned to see each of them had passed out with nose bleeds and huge blushes. "Was it something I said?" she asked herself confused.

Around 11 o'clock the party and celebrations had ended. A couple eventful things had happened that night. Konan had made four kunoichi faint and Naruto had finally talked to Hinata about what had happened during Pain's attack. They ended up kissing that night and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Around midnight a drunk Ichigo and Konan managed to stumble home, "Man that was a hell of a party" Ichigo slurred.

"I'll say" Konan giggled uncontrollably. They got to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Oh it's locked and I can't find my key" Konan whined even though she knew it was in her back pocket. She wiggled her hips suggestively and Ichigo in his drunken haze was all too happy to oblige. Jamming his hands into her back pockets, feeling her shapely ass, he searched for her keys. "Fucking perv" Konan giggled hysterically.

Finally he got the keys out of her back pocket. After a few attempts he managed to get the door unlocked and the stumbled inside somehow managing to lock the door. Ichigo dropped the keys and they both kicked their shoes off stumbling a little.

With the alcohol in effect Konan had a bright blush on her face, "Love" she said in the most seductive voice she could muster. "We still have to break in the new bed."

Ichigo, also with the alcohol in his system had a red blush across his cheeks, smiled perversely, "That's right and I'm going to rock that sexy body of yours all night long."

Wrapping Konan in his arms and somehow managing to do shunpo he got them to their room and they fell on it kissing each other passionately and in drunken lust and they did it again… and again… and again… and again… and again.

Morning came soon and the sunlight peered through the window and woke Ichigo up. He opened his eyes and regretted it immediately as his head ache like crazy. The memories came flooding back to him and he grinned remembering how many time they did it last night. He looked over at his still sleeping lover's naked back. He then noticed the time and his eyes widened. It was 11:30 already, they had never slept this long.

Smirking slightly he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her sleeping frame and felt her breathing easily. He then started kissing her back giving it small pecks and licking her upper back, shoulders and her neck softly.

Konan moaned slightly, "No more, I'm really sore right now" she mumbled in her sleep. Ichigo smirked and pulled away as she slowly came to and woke up. She opened her eyes and like her lover immediately shut them in pain. "Oh my heads killing me" she groaned.

"You're not the only one" Ichigo groaned feeling his own hangover kicking in. Getting up he slipped his pants on, "Hold on I think we got some hangover medicine in the cabinet downstairs" Ichigo said rubbing his temples. He walked downstairs and checked the cabinets. After a few minutes of seconds of searching he found them. After filling two glasses of water he walked back upstairs and saw Konan still lying there rubbing her head. Setting her glass of water by her bedside he opened the bottle and gave her a pill.

"One more please" she managed to groan out. Ichigo gave her another pill and helped her sit up because apparently she was a lot sorer than she thought. Giving her the glass he held her up as she popped the pills and swallowed them with the water. After she swallowed hem he lowered her back to the bed and popped his own set of pills.

His stomach grumbled a bit making him blush and her to sigh. "Don't get up I'll fix myself something, you want anything?"

"Eggs and toast please" she said lying down feeling her headache slowly going away.

Going downstairs Ichigo got some eggs and bread out. Turning the oven off he slapped some butter on it and after it heated up he cracked the eggs in there and popped the toast down. While he cooked the eggs he thought to himself, 'I'm never drinking alcohol again.'

"I wouldn't say that King" Hichigo grinned.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo asked feeling his headache get worse.

"Well for starters, no homo, you are a racket in the sack when drunk. Jeez I'm surprised doing some of those positions didn't throw your back out and I'm surprised that woman can even talk" Hichigo said. "Another thing is that you are hilarious as hell when you are drunk."

Ichigo felt like his head would split in two, 'Drop it now. You can annoy me when my head feels better.' Hichigo cackled and left his king alone.

Ichigo finished the small breakfast quickly and took it up to Konan. She had managed to get her shirt on, but could barely move her lower body at all from it being so sore. After she fully sat up he handed it to her as she started eating it slowly. Ichigo sat next to her and ate his as well. After finishing Ichigo looked at the time and his eyes widened. 11:55.

"Crap," Ichigo cursed jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong love" Konan asked concerned starting to feel better.

"I've got a meeting with Tsunade in five minutes" Ichigo said. "If I don't go now I'll be late." Ichigo jumped up, slipped his sandals on, put on a short sleeved black undershirt, then his dark green jonin jacket, zipped it up and then put his shikaishou over it. To finish it he put Zangetsu over his shoulder and the tied his new black headband around tightly around his head with his long hair obscuring it slightly, but you could still see the leave symbol. "I got to go now love, see you soon."

"Wait a second" Konan said causing Ichigo to stop. She blushed slightly, "Could you help me finish getting dressed and help me downstairs. I'm still very sore."

"No problem" Ichigo smiled. He helped her slip her pants on since she could barely move her legs at all. Then he picked her up bridal style and helped her downstairs.

"We are never drinking again" Konan said as he walked down the stairs. "Although I will admit that last night was one of the best nights of my life, the hangover and the soreness are not worth it."

Ichigo chuckled as he placed her on the couch, "Well the hangover I have to agree with, but the sex… it was awesome."

"True, it was" Konan said shrugging. "Go, or you'll be late to your meeting."

"Right" Ichigo nodded. "See you later." He waved and shunpoed out of the house leaving Konan by herself. He appeared outside the tower. Walking inside he went into the office to see Tsunade doing her paperwork and sipping some tea. "You called for me Lady Hokage."

Tsunade looked up, "Yes, it's time to send you on your first mission. It's an S-Rank mission to the remains of the Sound Village in the Land of Rice Patties. You leave today in three hours, go prepare yourself and leave through the Northern Gate." Ichigo nodded and bowed shunpoing away.

Ichigo reappeared in the house to see Konan reading a scroll. She looked up as she felt him enter the house, "That didn't take long, how was the meeting?" she asked.

"I'm going on an S-Rank Mission" Ichigo said.

"An S-Rank mission" Konan said shocked. "So early, where to?"

"The mission details that there some remnants of ninja in the Land of Rice Patties" Ichigo said. "I'm to go there, find the remains of the Sound Ninja and take them all out. We don't know how many there are and we know their numbers are beyond a hundred. The only reason I'm going alone is because Tsunade has no one to spare to go with me."

"What about me? I could go" she said.

"Can you even stand up?" Ichigo smirked. Konan gritted her teeth and tried to stand up, but her legs gave out and she fell down onto the couch while pouting. "I thought so" Ichigo joked. Then he turned serious, "Don't worry, I'll be fine and I promise to come back." Konan smiled and Ichigo gave her a short kiss before departing and heading off to the Northern Gate.

"Please be safe, my love" Konan whispered quietly.

Ichigo checked to make sure he had everything. He had Zangetsu firmly strapped on; he checked his other equipment, Shuriken, Kunai, Flash bombs, Exploding notes, and smoke bombs. "Okay, everything seems to be in order" Ichigo said.

Ichigo set out of the village travelling at very fast speeds. He jumped through trees as fast as he could just want to get this mission over with. Thanks to his fast speed he ended up in the Land of Rice Patties within two hours. Now that he was in he just had to scope the area and find anybody that looked like an enemy ninja.

It was reported that the mission might take a couple days at most, but Ichigo was determined to make it back by tomorrow. Running through the land he came across a small area that was full of ninja sharpening their weapons.

Ichigo quietly jumped into the air until he was right above them. He pointed his hand down towards them, "Hado # 33: Sokatsui" he called out Byakuya's favorite kido move and watched as the blue attack hit down below and vaporized most of the unexpected ninja.

Landing on the ground Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and began parrying the attack of the remaining ninja. Ichigo blocked all their attacks and killed them easily. Two of them jumped back, "Get reinforcements quickly" he shouted.

"Yes sir" he responded back. Before he could get to far three kunai stabbed him in the back killing him. Before the other guy could respond Ichigo appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Well, it seems that you're the only one left" Ichigo said. "I've got some questions and you're going to give me some answers."

"I ain't telling you shit dandelion head" the guy spat at him.

Ichigo sighed at the man's stubbornness, "I guess I'll have to use other methods. Remember you forced me to do this" Ichigo said regretfully. 'Hichigo, go easy on him, and make sure he can still talk when you're finished.'

"Whatever King" Hichigo said disappointedly. Doing the same thing he did to Danzo, Ichigo put the ninja in his mind and let Hichigo deal with him. After a few minutes Ichigo heard the man pleading for mercy from Hichigo. Ichigo let the guy go free and once he came back to his body he was shaking all over, sweating and whimpering.

'Damn, what'd you do to him?' Ichigo asked.

"All I'm going to say is that it involved a rusty spoon, a blender and a mouse. Don't ask" Hichigo said cackling louder than ever.

Ichigo didn't want to know, "Will you talk now, or shall I send you back?"

"I'll talk, I'll say anything, just don't send me back" the man cried.

"Then answer all the questions I want" Ichigo said. Ten minutes later Ichigo had all the information he needed and looked at the man. He was still shivering and had this insane look in his eyes. 'Wow, two minutes with Hichigo and he went insane. Oh well, can't leave him alive now. Who knows what a crazy guy would do?' Ending the man's suffering he ended his life with a quick decapitation.

Ichigo reviewed over the information he had just gotten. 'Okay, they were just a small battalion on a way to a rendezvous that will happen in about 7 days near the border of Grass country. They also have a much larger force of about 6,000 that are hiding out on the Northern border of Land of Water near the Land of Ice.'

Ichigo got up and made some clones to pile all the bodies together. "Hado # 54: Haien" he said blasting purple flames at the bodies lighting them all on fire. Leaving them there he went back towards the hidden Leaf Village to deliver the information to Tsunade. Racing back towards the village he looked up and saw that it would be dark soon.

He stopped in a clearing and decided to make a stop here for the night. He gathered some firewood and put it in a pile, "Hado #31: Shakahou" he shouted blasting the logs lighting them on fire. Ichigo looked down at the fire lost in his thoughts.

'I wonder how Konan's doing' Ichigo thought looking up at the now dark sky. Looking back on his memories he thought of his family and it brought a sad smile on his face. 'If only they could have met her, Yuzu and Karin would have loved her and my dad would probably do something crazy and when we're in private he would congratulate me.'

With these thoughts in his mind he fell into a light sleep. Sunlight rose hours later waking Ichigo up. Stretching slightly, and getting rid of the burned out logs he set of towards Konoha at a leisurely pace. "So you're the one Madara wants me to test out?" a voice said.

Ichigo turned and looked to the one who talked to him. If it wasn't for him seeing a lot of freaky things in his life he would have went wide eyed. In front of him was a giant man, with blue skin, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, blue pants and shinobi sandals, had a Mist shinobi headband on with a slash through it and had small shark like eyes and gills on the side of his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes.

The man chuckled, "The names Kisame Hoshigaki" he said. "I was sent here by Madara to test you out and to see if you are a real threat to him and his plans and if I can, I am to capture you."

Ichigo wordlessly drew Zangetsu and got ready for an attack. Kisame chuckled evilly and pulled his own sword off his back; it was huge and wrapped up. Kisame chuckled again and threw it in the air and put his hands together, "Water Style: Explosive Water Shockwave" he shouted. His cheeks and chest expanded and he spewed out a ton of water flooding the entire area.

Ichigo jumped on top of the water and stayed afloat. Kisame held his hand up and caught his falling sword still chuckling. "Here I come" Kisame grinned.

Kisame attacked Ichigo furiously, but Ichigo managed to block them all and parried back against Kisame. Ichigo ducked a decapitating hit and responded by slashing at Kisame's midsection making him lean back, giving Ichigo a perfect chance to slid in and deliver a kick to his stomach knocking him back.

Kisame landed back a bit and got up grinning, "You're better than I thought kid, but it's time to end you."

As Kisame charged him Ichigo held up his left hand, "Hado #33" he said making Kisame get on his guard "Sokatsui." A blue blast shot from his hand and enveloped the entire area in a massive explosion. Kisame was blown back and landed hard on the ground.

Groaning he got up, 'What was that?' he thought. 'My Samehada should have been able to absorb that attack.' Looking down at his sword he discovered there were no traces of chakra in it. 'That's impossible. A blast like that should have taken a shitload of chakra.'

"Oi, kid, what was that attack, I didn't sense any chakra coming from that attack" Kisame asked.

"That's because there wasn't any chakra from it" Ichigo said making Kisame go wide eyed. "All of my attacks don't use any chakra, just Spirit Energy. Nothing more and nothing less." Ichigo charged back at Kisame and attacked him with a cry of "Getsuga Nami."

A wave of pure black energy flew at Kisame with incredible speeds. Kisame charged chakra into Samehada and slashed at the wave. Now it was a struggling standstill. Kisame pushed with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. Ichigo looked impassively and added more power to it. Kisame started to slide back as he tried to withstand it. Ichigo smirked and flooded it with more power and Kisame finally lost the battle of strength, but he managed to jump over the wave just in time to avoid death.

Kisame landed a few feet from Ichigo who looked impassively at him and then more energy gathered in his sword and he swung it towards Kisame, "Getsuga Tenshou" he said. Kisame blocked the attack and slid back a lot.

"Is this the best you can do?" Ichigo asked from behind him shocking Kisame and blasting him with another Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo jumped back and landed on the water waiting for the blast to clear.

"Water Style: Clinging Grand Whirlpool" Kisame shouted jumping out of the blast. His Akatsuki cloak was half destroyed and there were fresh cuts all over his body. His sword now had a giant whirlpool hanging off of it. He swung it down on Ichigo.

Ichigo brought his sword up to block it as the whirlpool crashed into him. Ichigo felt himself flung into the water and start sinking to the bottom. Kisame landed on the bottom and wasn't going to give Ichigo a chance to recover "Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks."

Five Sharks appeared in the water and they went to attack Ichigo. Ichigo tried swimming around to avoid the sharks, and barely avoided one of them. A second one came by and almost bit his arm off. He was unprepared for the third one that came around and got him in its mouth. Ichigo barely kept himself out and stabbed the shark in the mouth making it swim away. 'Did I get one?' Ichigo asked.

A fourth shark came around and slammed into him hard and cutting him badly by having the teeth did into his back. As Ichigo floated back down to the ground all five sharks went after him and crashed into him. Kisame smirked thinking he had gotten him.

Ichigo wasn't dead yet as he punched a shark in the jaw, kicked another one in the teeth and slashed at the other three with a Getsuga Tenshou. Even though they all had huge chunks of them missing they still lived and just reformed. Ichigo closed his eyes and stayed as still as he could.

"My five sharks are hungry. They'll devour every last bit of you right down to the bone" Kisame said smirking.

Ichigo looked up, 'I'm out of time, and I've got to end this now. I've got to use my new move' Ichigo thought gripping his zanpakuto in one hand and placing the other one in a half ram sign.

Kisame looked curious, "What's he up to?"

'Zangetsu, please lend me your strength' Ichigo said in his mind. Spiritual pressure flooded his body and a black ball began forming at the tip of his zanpakuto blade. Kisame's eyes narrowed. 'A little more power' Ichigo thought.

"What's this?" Kisame asked himself. "How the hell can he recover so quickly?" The black ball got bigger and the water began steaming and the sharks couldn't get close to him. The black ball began expanding at a rapid rate. "What?" Kisame said eyes widening.

The water in front of him, as well as the sharks, evaporated into steam and revealed the gigantic black ball of abyss. Suddenly Ichigo jumped into the air screaming and releasing a lot of power. "Getsuga Dama" he shouted.

He swung his zanpakuto down and the black ball flew at Kisame in amazing speed for something so big. Kisame's eyes were wide and he grit his teeth in anger. He formed hand seals and launched a water shark at it.

The shark hit the ball and just evaporated. Kisame growled as the ball got closer to him. Ichigo screamed harder adding more power to it as it made contact with Kisame. Kisame tried blocking it with his Samehada. He slid back on the water and gritted his teeth in exertion. His eyes widened when he felt himself sliding back.

"It's the end of the road Kisame" Ichigo said. "See you." Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at the orb and said one word, "Explode." The orb did just that and exploded engulfing Kisame in the explosion. The explosion was huge and covered the whole area. Kisame screamed in unimaginable pain as his body evaporated into nothing and so did his Samehada sword.

Once the explosion cleared it showed a gigantic crater. Ichigo gently lowered himself to the ground and did a small prayer for the dead warrior. Sheathing his sword he left the area and headed back to Konoha.

Getsuga Dama: Moon Fang Orb-Creates a giant orb of black energy that engulfs anything that in its path. It can Explode, Expand, or Capture depending on which one Ichigo chooses.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	10. Chapter 10

Info, Engagement and One Hell of a Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo panted as he continued to jump through trees. Getsuga Dama took a lot of power and add to the fact that his back was badly injured didn't help his stamina. It was just his will that kept him going and stopping him from passing out. Finally after jumping for an hour he made it to the gates.

The guard was about to ask for identification when he recognized Ichigo, "Lord Kurosaki, are you okay?" he asked running up to him to check for serious injuries. "Your back, it's…"

"I'm fine" Ichigo managed to grunt out. "Don't worry; I just have to report to Tsunade, it's very important."

The guard hesitated, but reluctantly relented, "Very well Lord Kurosaki, you may proceed."

Ichigo managed to use Shunpo to appear in Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up and immediately rushed over to him and caught him before his legs gave out. "Ichigo, what happened?" Tsunade asked seriously running a diagnostic jutsu on him.

"Just a small mishap on my way back" Ichigo said.

"On your way back?" Tsunade asked beginning to heal his back noticing that he was most injured there. There were three huge slash marks on his back that almost looked like bite marks.

"The mission was pretty simple actually" Ichigo said feeling relief as she healed his aching back. "I got rid of the sound ninja pretty easily and got vital information out of him. I was heading home when I noticed it was getting dark. I camped out for the night and once morning hit I set off, but I encountered someone that was a major pain."

"Who" Tsunade asked.

"One of the Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki" Ichigo said making Tsunade wide eyed.

"Explain" she said in her best leader voice.

Ichigo went into a full detail about how he encountered Kisame, what he wanted, and how he fought him. He explained about Kisame attacking him and managing to get him under water and that's what caused his back injury from Kisame's shark jutsu. Ichigo finished his tale by telling her how he beat Kisame with his new technique.

When he finished telling his story, Tsunade had finished healing his back. She went back to her desk, "Well that was a hell of a story and I must say congratulations, you will receive the bounty from Kisame's head transferred to your account. Now I would like to hear the details of the mission."

Ichigo told her about how he encountered them and wiped most of them out in a surprise attack and telling her how he left one alive to get some information out of him. "Wasn't that hard, he cracked in less than 2 minutes" Ichigo shrugged.

"Ever think of joining the Torture and Interrogation Department?" Tsunade asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, combats more my thing."

"Probably, anyway what was the information you got out of the enemy?" Tsunade asked.

"He told me that his group was part of a convey that would meet up with a larger group on the border of Grass Country. They were going to meet up and discuss their plans and then head east towards Water Country where they would meet at their main base in the Land of Ice. It also appears as though they allied with someone who promised them power. He didn't know who he was, but he did know that the man had on a spiral mask. My guess would be that it is Madara building up his forces" Ichigo finished.

'This is getting really serious' Tsunade thought biting her thumbnail. She then looked up at Ichigo, "Thank you for this information, your paycheck will be processed into your account. You have the rest of the day off." Ichigo bowed and walked out of the office. Tsunade watched him leave the office and she went back to her work and began thinking. 'Things are getting worse and worse as time goes on. First Pain and now we got Madara. If we don't do something soon there might be another Great Ninja War.'

Tsunade sighed and looked up, "What would you do Jiraiya?" she asked quietly.

"Well for one he wouldn't sit here and mope about" a VERY familiar voice said behind Tsunade.

Tsunade jumped up and turned around, but her eyes widened and her voice seemed to fail her as she stared at the mysterious person "It cannot be…" she managed to say in shock.

As he was walking down the street Ichigo looked at his Jonin vest noticing that it was all slashed up. 'I know my Shikaishou will repair itself, but I need to get to a tailor to fix this thing' he thought. 'Speak of the devil.' He had just turned a corner and there was a tailor shop. He walked into the store and saw that it was quite nice in there.

"Hello, May I help you?" the owner asked. He was a middle aged man with gray hair and a moustache.

"Yeah, I need a quick sewing job" Ichigo said taking his vest off and putting it on the counter.

The man took it and looked it over, "The damage isn't too bad, I should have it as good as new in a few minutes. If you'll just have a seat I'll have it done quickly."

Ichigo took a seat and sat there thinking, 'I need to train more to fully face these guys. That guy caught me off guard with his techniques because I misjudged the power and didn't use enough of my own.' Sure enough one minute later the man returned and presented him with his vest and it did indeed look as good as new. Thanking the man and paying him the money Ichigo left the store and went on his way home.

Walking back into his house he noticed that it was all quiet. He looked around in wonder as he didn't sense a presence. Narrowing his eyes he placed his left hand on Zangetsu's hilt when he felt a blade pressed to his throat. Not showing a single ounce of fear he turned his head slightly. "You're stealth has improved Konan" Ichigo said. The blade was removed from his throat.

"I should think so, since I've been working on sneaking up on you for a while now" Konan said. Ichigo turned around and smiled at her. She smiled to and they kissed each other, "I missed you" Konan said separating the kiss.

"Me too" Ichigo said. Together they sat on the couch and Ichigo gave her the details of the mission. When he got to the part when he faced Kisame, Konan clenched her hand into a fist. Looks like Madara was trying to get the info on Ichigo's power to find a weakness to them.

After recounting his story they both went out for a quick sparring match. Ichigo was going to test Konan on how well her Kenjutsu had improved. Standing in their training dojo Ichigo was already in his stance waiting for Konan.

She held her hand out and a bunch of paper formed in her hand and took the shape of a katana. She dropped into her stance and they stared at each other for a while. His deep, dark brown eyes stared into her light, bright amber eyes. Then they both charged at each other. Konan began with a few fast jabs, which Ichigo blocked with relative ease. She followed it up with a slash to his left, which he ducked and parried with a slash of his own, which she blocked.

She countered his attack with a head slicing chop and he blocked it easily, "Stop playing around, you're making this too easy" Ichigo mocked kicking her in the stomach knocking the air out of her and knocking her back. She got back up and growled at him.

She attacked him with much more fury making him go right back on the defensive. Konan knocked his blade aside and attacked his left side. Ichigo reached up and caught the blade, but then his eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

Konan smirked as she dispersed the sword and wrapped his arm up in paper and made it super heavy making him fall to the ground. Konan couldn't celebrate her victory for long as Ichigo swiped his leg from under her and knocked her to the ground, where he put his blade to her neck.

"A standstill" Ichigo commented.

"Not quite love" Konan said dissolving into paper and the real Konan appeared away from him revealing that he was fighting a clone the whole time. "I win this time" she grinned.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked before he dissolved into nothing revealing that he had been a clone as well.

'What the hell?' she thought shocked. She felt cold steel touch her neck and turned to see him with a kunai in his hand held firmly against her neck.

"I win again" Ichigo said. He felt something poking his stomach and looked down slightly to see Konan holding a new paper sword to his stomach ready to impale him at a moment's notice. "Or maybe not" Ichigo said sheepishly.

Konan smirked as she dismissed her sword dissolving it into paper. "I knew I could never beat you at a straight up match no matter how hard I trained so I lured you in closer to at least make it a draw."

Ichigo smiled proudly at her using a brilliant move to lure him in a false sense of security only to end up beating him, granted he beat her too, but that was beside the point. "That was brilliant love; can you go put on something nice? I'm taking you somewhere special tonight."

"Sure" Konan said walking out of the dojo and went to put something nice on.

Ichigo quickly flashed out of the house in a hurry to a store to buy something really special. About five minutes later he got home and hid something in his pocket as he went upstairs to put something on as well.

Ichigo finished quickly and waited downstairs patiently. He was wearing a very nice black robe with crescent moons on the sleeves and a full moon on the front and back. Ichigo didn't mind waiting, that's why he asked her early because he knew that woman tend to take up to two or three hours getting ready.

He wrote a small note and went to the window and gave a small whistle and a messenger hawk landed on his outstretched arm. Giving the loyal bird a small pet, making it chirp happily, he tied the message around its leg and gave it directions on where to go.

Sitting on the couch Ichigo pulled out a scroll and begin reading up and a technique he was trying to invent. Sure he had Zangetsu and the Shinigami moves, but he didn't want to be reliant on him.

The move was called Black Hole Jutsu.

The theory of the move would be to trap your opponent by opening a portal and trapping your opponent in oblivion for all eternity, always suffering and never resting. The theory was simple; all he had to do was focus his energy in a single point to open a small rift and use his energy to expand it and it would suck in anything that was in its attack.

Ichigo classed it as an S-Rank Jikukan jutsu because of the amount of energy it consumed and it requires utmost concentration or it would keep expanding and could swallow everything in sight including Ichigo and would continue to devour until the energy put into it ran out.

Ichigo stopped his reading when he heard Konan coming down the stairs. He turned around to greet her when he stopped moving, eyes wide and heart beating erratically. Konan had looked beautiful and gorgeous before, but now she looked simply Angelic. She had some makeup on defining her beautiful face even more; her hair was even shinier than normal, her eyeliner defining her eyes and to top it off she was wearing a flowing blue dress that matched her hair, one strap over her shoulder and on her feet were dark blue high heels. On her ears were sapphire ear rings hanging down and almost toughing her neck.

"Someone call God because one of his Angels is standing in front of me" Ichigo said grinning.

Konan giggled and blushed a bit, "That was very corny, but sweet." They linked their arms and left the house and Ichigo led them along through the village. People in the village were watching the happy couple walking along and could immediately see the love they held for each other in their eyes. The elderly smiled at the young couple as did the younger people, while the kids seemed happily oblivious to it all.

Walking into the center of Konoha they stopped, "Where are you taking me Ichigo?" Konan asked. Ichigo merely pointed at a big place in front of them with a big sign on it saying 'Konoha Hokage's Hometown.' Konan gasped, "This is the most expensive restaurant in the entire village. How did you afford this?"

"Apparently killing an S-Class ninja and completing an S-Class mission gets one a lot of money" Ichigo said. He led them into the restaurant and approached the guy who lets you go to your table. "Reservation for Kurosaki" Ichigo said.

The man flipped through his little book thing, "Yes right here, your table is ready." A waiter came up and took them to their table. It was a nice booth table near the window allowing them to see the beautiful night out in Konoha. After a little while a waiter came by and asked them if they were ready to order.

Konan ended up ordering Flame broiled fish, with rice and green tea. Ichigo ordered a char flamed steak, well done, also with rice and green tea. They engaged in some small talk for a bit before they're order came by. Taking one bite they found it to be amazing and knew why this was the best restaurant in the village.

Finishing their meal they heard some music playing, "Come on let's dance" Konan said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Ichigo let himself be dragged their and they heard a fast song start playing. They danced hard laughing throughout the whole song. After a few minutes the song ended and a more slow song started playing.

They moved closer to each other staring deep into each other's eyes. Konan put her arms around his neck as Ichigo put his on her waist. They kept staring into each other's eyes as they danced all around the dance floor. After a while they were the only ones still on the dance floor as everyone else had sat down.

They didn't notice, nor did they care as they still danced with each other. The song was going to end soon; Ichigo twirled Konan under his arm and ended it by dipping her down and staring deeper into her eyes. The crowd clapped at them as Ichigo and Konan straightened up. As they quieted down Ichigo thought that this would be the perfect time.

Konan was about to walk back to their table when Ichigo grabbed her hand. She turned to him and stopped when she saw the amount of love and passion in his eyes. Still smiling he bent down on one knee getting wide eyed looks from everyone.

"Konan" Ichigo started. "The amount of time I've spent with you have been the best moments of my entire life and I never want it to end. I cannot imagine spending one minute without you beside me. I'm about to ask you a very important question." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a white gold ring with a beautiful sapphire crystal on it. "Konan, will you marry me?"

Konan had happy tears going down her face, "Yes, yes, I'll marry you." Smiling, Ichigo got up and slipped the ring on her left ring finger and she kissed him like she never kissed him before. The crowd was cheering and clapping at the soon-to-be-married couple.

Their night ended with Ichigo carrying Konan out of the restaurant in his arms with them laughing all the way. Still smiling and laughing they got home and it was already 10:00 at night. "That was the best night of my life" Konan said staring into her fiancé's eyes.

"Ditto" Ichigo agreed.

Konan reached up and kissed him softly. Ichigo responded in kind and his body went on autopilot. Holding her tighter his legs carried them upstairs into their bedroom and gently laid Konan down on the bed. Konan held him, "Ichigo, make love to me."

"Okay" Ichigo said grinning.

"No, not sex, love" Konan said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and you just asked me to spend eternity with you. You're special, I can't get enough of you and it drives me crazy if I'm away from you for too long. You are the only one for me; I know you and know your history so please make love to me." Ichigo looked into her eyes and saw just how vulnerable she was right now.

Ichigo smiled at her and stroked her face softly practically making her melt. "Konan, you have the same effect on me and I've never felt anything I feel with you, with any other woman. I love you so much" Ichigo finished it by kissing her softly.

All of Konan's muscles relaxed as she kissed him back. After a while of kissing Ichigo rubbed her neck softly with his hands running them down to her breasts making her moan and arch her back while he kissed her neck.

While gently playing with her breasts he kissed and sucked on her neck leaving her flustered. Slowly he moved down her body being incredibly gentle with her. Taking her left nipple into his mouth he used his left hand to massage her right breast while his left hand gently teased her clit.

Konan whimpered from the pleasure he was giving her. When he gently nibbled on her nipple she let out a small scream of pleasure. Ichigo alternated between her breasts increasing her pleasure and making her wetter and wetter.

Having played with her breasts long enough he moved down to her dripping sex and started eating her out making her arch her back and moan louder. Lapping at her inner walls Ichigo could taste every part of her vagina and it tasted good. Soon he felt her inner walls tighten and Konan felt something hot build up in her abdomen and soon her orgasm hit her and Ichigo licked it all up.

Once she was nice and clean again Ichigo sat up a bit and looked down at his red faced lover and smiled softly. Lowering himself down he kissed her and plunged himself into her making her moan hard into his mouth. Matching each other pace for pace they continued kissing. Ichigo pulled away, began massaging her breasts and sucking on her neck all the while plunging in and out of her. Both of them came within each other.

And they made love again, and again, and again… over and over and over. And they had never felt happier in their entire lives. It's not every day one finds their true soul mate. The next morning came quickly as Ichigo was the first one to wake up. The memories of last night flooded his brain and he looked over at his sleeping angel of beauty and the biggest grin possible lit his face.

He decided to just lie there until she woke up with her lying on his chest holding him tight with a smile on her face. Ichigo slowly stroked her silky hair as he just stared at her. After five minutes he heard a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration Ichigo slowly untangled himself from his lover, put some pants on and went downstairs.

Trying to be as polite as possible he opened the door and was greeted by Tsunade and some other guy hiding under a robe. "Lady Tsunade, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

Tsunade looked a little nervous, "We have some things to explain, may we come in?" Ichigo nodded and let them inside. Ichigo went back upstairs really quick and put a white shirt on before coming back downstairs.

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Ichigo asked sitting down. The two of them did the same.

Tsunade started, "I assume that you have read up on the Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf?"

Ichigo nodded, "There are the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, turned traitor before his death at the hands of his former apprentice turned traitor Sasuke Uchiha. The Toad Sannin Jiraiya, Master Spy for the Hidden Leaf before his death at the hands of the former Akatsuki Leader Pain and finally the Slug Sannin Tsunade, professional healer of the Hidden leaf and current Hokage."

Tsunade nodded at his knowledge, "Yes, well I've recently made a discovery that I'm not the only Sannin still alive." She nodded to the person next to her and he took his cloak off making Ichigo go wide eyed. The man had long spiky white hair going to his lower back, wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta sandals, a red cloak with two yellow circles on it.

Ichigo stared at the man in pure shock, "How is this possible?"

Before Tsunade could speak Jiraiya answered the question, "Actually it's a pretty long story and before we begin I've got a few questions of my own. First thing is Tsunade, why did we come here to talk with this kid when we could talk at the office?"

Ichigo twitched at being referred to a skid, which the other two ignored. Tsunade answered him, "You'll find out later, but before we begin this let's have one more person here. He should be arriving momentarily" Tsunade said. A knock on the door was heard a moment later and Ichigo went to answer it. Opening it up he saw it was Naruto, 'Now I see why she wanted to wait. Naruto is going to flip out when he sees this. I wonder how Konan will react to this, but I'll let her sleep for now.'

"What's up Ichigo" Naruto said rubbing his eyes since he had just gotten up. "Grandma Tsunade called me over here for some reason. You know what it is?"

"Let's just say that you'll be quite shocked because this'll be one hell of a surprise" was all Ichigo said.

Ichigo led a confused Naruto into the living room where Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting. When Naruto saw his formally dead master he went wide eyed. Jiraiya stood up and was about to greet his apprentice when:

"Universal Pull" they all heard. Jiraiya went flying towards Naruto, who caught him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Naruto glared fiercely into his eyes. "Imposter, everyone knows Jiraiya-Sensei is dead. Who are you to impersonate me and I swear to God if you don't answer me in the next three seconds I'll blow your head off" Naruto shouted furiously.

Jiraiya gasped trying to take in air knowing it would bad to piss his apprentice off, but when he saw his ringed eyes his own went wider than ever. 'The Rinnegan, but how did he…'

"Naruto stop" Tsunade shouted at Naruto as Ichigo peeled him off of Jiraiya. Naruto continued to struggle in Ichigo's grip, "Naruto I know it's hard to believe, but this is the real Jiraiya."

Naruto stopped struggling and looked up at his master with tears going down his face, "Jiraiya-Sensei" he said quietly. Jiraiya smiled at his apprentice and nodded. Ichigo let him go and the both of them embraced each other.

Ichigo and Tsunade smiled at the happy reunion and then they sat down and Tsunade got down to business. "Jiraiya I think it's time to tell them why you're even here in the first place."

"Right" Jiraiya said. He began his tale of why he survived and looked as good as new.

Flashback

Jiraiya smiled at his last thought went through his mind after being blasted by the Six Paths of Pain and thrown into the ocean. His last thoughts were of his apprentice and godson Naruto Uzumaki and how proud of him he was. With those final thoughts he lost consciousness.

Next thing he knew he was waking up inside a room. Opening his eyes wide he grunted and grabbed his left arm in pain. Wait, left arm, how was that possible when Pain ripped it off. He looked towards his left and there it was his left arm. He tried moving it, but all he got was a few movements of his fingers.

He looked around to see himself inside a very nice room with a bed, mirror, everything one would ever need in it. He looked to a table next to him and saw his clothes and his headband on it. Then he felt rocking and managed to stand up and look out the window. He saw bright blue sky, water, white clouds and the bright sun.

"Seems you woke up," a voice said. Jiraiya turned to see an old man with white hair and a white beard wearing a tan robe and brown cloak. "I must say that you are fortunate to be all in one piece."

"Where am I?" Jiraiya asked the man.

"You're on my families ship fight now" the man said. "We found you floating in the ocean badly injured. Thank goodness we found you right away because if it had been any longer than a few minutes then you would not be here right now."

Jiraiya sat down rubbing his arm and looking around the room again, "Where is this ship heading?"

"Currently we are on the East Side of the Land of Water" the man said. Seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen he figured out why. "Don't worry lad we found you on our trip through the Hidden Rain Village, you've been out of it for two weeks." Jiraiya's stomach grumbled loudly making him smile sheepishly and the old man laugh.

End Flashback

"Ever since he stopped in the Land of Water I've been under the disguise of a camouflage jutsu moving through the lands to get back here" Jiraiya said. "I just got back a couple days ago and had to explain this whole story to Tsunade and she only believed me when i said some things that only i know that i will not repeat now do to threat of castration."

Tsunade had a smug smile on her face when he said that while Naruto smirked and Ichigo sweat dropped at the three of them.

"So anyway, tell me your story Naruto about how you defeated Pain and why you have the Rinnegan" Jiraiya said seriously.

Naruto retold his story of how he defeated Pain, how he went nine tails mode to meeting his father in the seal and finally he stopped when he got to the part about the Rinnegan. "The Rinnegan is kind of complicated" Naruto said.

"How so," Jiraiya asked.

"Your old student Jiraiya, the little origami girl" Tsunade said.

"Konan" Jiraiya said happily. "I can't believe she changed her ways after Pain was defeated and placed all her faith in you Naruto. I wonder how she is now, probably back in the Hidden Rain village."

"The Hidden Rain Village is no more" Tsunade said getting wide eyes from Jiraiya. She explained to him about Madara and how he was the leader of Akatsuki and came to the Hidden Rain to get the Rinnegan from Nagato and how Ichigo stopped him. This is where Ichigo explained his part in the story leaving Konan out of the story.

After they were done Jiraiya was absorbing the information before he exclaimed, "Wait, if the Rain Village was destroyed what happened to Konan? I need to know" Jiraiya said. Ichigo could tell that Jiraiya was really concerned about Konan. He guessed that he thought of Konan as a daughter and it fitted perfectly since she thought of him as a father.

Ichigo sent Tsunade and Naruto a look telling them to be silent. "Pardon me, I'll be right back." Ichigo got up and walked back upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door softly to see Konan still asleep. Ichigo went over to her and shook her slightly.

Konan groaned and opened her eyes to see Ichigo looking down on her with a smile. Konan smiled back and they kissed each other. "Good morning love" Konan said.

"Good morning to you too" Ichigo said. As Konan started getting dressed he continued, "I've got a surprise for you when you finish getting dressed."

"Another surprise?" Konan asked. "It can't be as good as last night's surprise."

"Oh trust me I think this surprise will be much better than last night" Ichigo said. Ichigo led her downstairs and covered her eyes making her slightly giddy. "Trust me you'll love this" Ichigo whispered in her ear. He led her into the living room where Tsunade was covering Jiraiya's eyes and Jiraiya had a perverted grin on his face making Tsunade's eyebrow twitch. "Close your eyes, it'll be ready in a minute." When he felt her close her eyes he whispered something in Tsunade's ear.

Tsunade told Jiraiya to knock of his perverseness and had him close his eyes. The two of them positioned Jiraiya and Konan about 6 feet away from each other. At the same time they said "Open your eyes." Both Konan and Jiraiya's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

"Konan" Jiraiya said shocked.

"Jiraiya-Sensei" Konan also said shocked.

A/N: Well this is the end of the chapter. To let you all know I will be taking a break from this for a couple days. Sorry, but I need a small break from all this, but don't worry I will update as soon as possible. See you next time.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Reunion, Journey to the Summit of the Five Kages

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

For what felt like an eternity the two of them just stared at each other in silent shock. Jiraiya looked exactly like Konan had remembered him down to his clothes to his hair, down to every little last detail about him. He even had the arm that was ripped off by Pain when the two of them fought some time ago.

Likewise Jiraiya could not believe that the person in front of him was his little Konan. He knew she would grow up to be one hell of a beauty, but he didn't know she'd be this beautiful. Strangely enough, he didn't have and perverse attraction to her, only daughterly love. Last time he saw her she had this cold and blank look on her face, but now it was full of life.

"Jiraiya-Sensei" Konan whispered. "Is it really you?" her shoulders began shaking, her lower lip began trembling and her eyes began to moisten with tears.

"Yes it is Konan" Jiraiya said smiling.

Tears fell freely from her face, "Sensei" she cried and flung herself into his arms crying into his chest. Jiraiya hugged his surrogate daughter tightly as she cried into his chest. Tsunade looked ready to hit him if he tried anything perverted, but when she saw how compassionate his face looked and how he held her she knew that he was not going to do anything wrong, which kind of shocked her.

"Hey, c'mon Konan, what's with the tears?" Jiraiya said.

"I fought against you, tried to kill you" Konan cried hysterically. "I betrayed you and everything you taught me. Sensei- I beg for your forgiveness."

"You are already forgiven Konan" Jiraiya said shocking her and making her look him in the eye. "You followed your friends and I cannot fault you for that, but you did do some very horrible things." Konan lowered her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "But you have also made up for it." Konan looked up shocked. "The three of them explained their story to me about what happened and I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now. To guard Nagato's body and save his eyes from Madara's clutches. You are doing all you can to set things right and in my eyes that earns you forgiveness from me Konan."

"Thank you sensei" Konan said hugging him tighter. Jiraiya responded in kind. The three onlookers smiled at the happy reunion between the two of them. Konan then looked back towards Ichigo, who was still smiling and flung her arms around him hugging him tighter. "You were right Ichigo; this is definitely a better surprise than last night."

"Better surprise than last night?" Jiraiya asked looking at Tsunade and Konan. Jiraiya then snapped his head up and looked at the two of them and a dangerous aura surrounded him. Ichigo and Konan felt it and slowly pulled apart from each other. "Konan" Jiraiya said in a voice that a father used when he was about to scold his daughter when he knew she did something bad.

"Yes" Konan said nervously.

"Exactly what were you doing in this boy's house?" Jiraiya asked pointing at Ichigo. Konan blushed and stuttered trying to come up with an answer. Jiraiya looked at Ichigo and Ichigo froze, it was like looking into the face of someone who was going to hurt you badly. Jiraiya looked at how the two of them interacted with each other by looking back and forth. His eyes drifted down to a shiny object on Konan's hand.

When he saw an engagement ring he went wide eyed. "Konan, you're engaged?" three sets of eyes widened at what was said, Jiraiya, his old teammate and his current apprentice. Konan blushed again and took Ichigo's hand smiling. Jiraiya put two and two together and figured it out. He was about to wish them a happy life when he noticed how Konan seemed to glow when next to Ichigo. Putting four and four together he went wide eyed and before his brain could catch up to his mouth he shouted. "Oh my God, you two have had sex."

The reactions were quite hilarious. Naruto had a blush on his face and couldn't look at Konan or Ichigo, Tsunade went wide eyed and almost fainted with a blush on her face, Konan blushed darker than a red hot chili pepper and Ichigo flushed bright red and rubbed the back of his head.

Jiraiya's reaction was the most hilarious. He was wide eyed, had his right arm pointed at them shaking and his jaw hung open. Then he turned to Ichigo, "You" he growled.

"I think it's time to make an exit" Ichigo said quickly. With that he flashed out of the house as quickly as he could. Jiraiya was hot on his heels telling him to 'Get his cowardly ass back her and fight him like a man.' The three of them looked at each other and raced out the door. They could barely see two people running across all the roof tops of the village with Jiraiya shouted obscenities at Ichigo, while Ichigo was running for his life with a 'God help me' kind of look.

Konan immediately took off to help Ichigo and calm Jiraiya down while Tsunade and Naruto rolled on the ground laughing their asses off. This was one of the best mornings they had had in a while. After two hours of chasing and trying to calm Jiraiya down they all ended up back at Ichigo's house sitting on the furniture.

Ichigo had a few bruises on him when Jiraiya had tackled him to the ground. Tsunade was taking care of a big bruise Jiraiya had on his face from where Ichigo had gotten a lucky left hook in to get Jiraiya off of him. Konan was tending to Ichigo's wounds as Tsunade was to Jiraiya. Both were complaining that it stung and hurt. Both women responded, "Suck it up you sissies."

"I got to say, that's one hell of a left hook you got there boy" Jiraiya said wincing as his jaw hurt from talking.

"You're pretty strong yourself" Ichigo said shifting his position since when Jiraiya tackled him he landed hard on his back. "What do you say we start over? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I swear to God if I hear one joke about it I will hurt you." Ichigo added seeing Jiraiya smirk.

"Right anyway, I'm sure you know me already, but I might as well. The names Jiraiya" both men shook hands with each other. Both of them noticed that the other had a very strong grip.

Tsunade left to go back to the office while the others stayed around and talked for a bit. Jiraiya asked Ichigo about his abilities since he heard Tsunade mention he was head of a clan. Ichigo gave a shorthand version of his abilities to Jiraiya until he was satisfied.

They were about to continue talking when Tsunade appeared in the house with a grim look on her face. "What's wrong Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"I just got a letter from the Raikage" Tsunade said. "He's called a meeting of the Five Kages to discuss about the Akatsuki."

"A meeting of the Five Kages" Jiraiya said shocked. "That hasn't happened since the formation of the villages over 90 years ago. Has it really come to this?"

Tsunade nodded, "That's not all either." Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Sasuke is now a part of the Akatsuki and helped track down and defeat the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's rippled eyes widened, "No, it can't be… not Sasuke."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke has now done a crime to another major country and I can no longer protect him" Tsunade said. After a minute of silence she began again, "In the letter I am to bring two Jonin bodyguards and I have selected Ichigo and Naruto to accompany me. Get packing, we leave in thirty minutes."

"Understood" Ichigo said monotonously. Naruto nodded mutely beside him. Tsunade looked at Naruto one last time before nodding to Jiraiya and leaving the house.

Jiraiya stood up, "I wish the two of you luck on your mission." He nodded to Ichigo and Naruto. Then he turned to Konan, "I'm happy that you've grown up so well and I congratulate you for finding a great man to take care of you." Konan smiled and hugged him. When they broke apart Jiraiya waved and left the house.

"You should go prepare Naruto" Ichigo said to him. Naruto nodded and left to go pack. Ichigo turned to Konan, "Well looks like I'll be away for a while."

"I know" Konan said. "And I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Ichigo went upstairs and packed some stuff that he would need. Getting his stuff together he changed into his ninja outfit. With the usual Jonin outfit on he put on his new Shikaishou. It was pretty much the same except the sleeve was back on the right side and he was wearing it like a trench coat. The glove he had was on his right hand as he fastened Zangetsu to his waist and tied the headband around his head.

Walking downstairs with a sack slung over his shoulders he kissed his soon-to-be wife as they both walked out towards the gate. They knew the whole village would be there to see their Hokage off. Arriving there they saw Naruto already there with his girlfriend Hinata there with him talking to him and trying to cheer him up. It seemed to be working because just hearing the sound of her voice made him feel better.

Soon the entire village was at the gate ready to see them off. "Remember as bodyguards it is your duty to protect the Hokage with your lives" Koharu said to both of them.

"We understand" they both said bowing.

"Good luck Lady Hokage" the villagers yelled. Tsunade put the Hokage hat on her head as she started walking off with Ichigo and Naruto behind her. The both of them were waving back towards the villagers, but mostly towards the most important things in their lives: their woman.

Both of them blew a kiss towards their men and they pretended to grab it and put it in their pockets making them giggle. Soon they were out of sight of the village and were travelling north. "So where are we going exactly?" Naruto asked.

"We're heading to the Land of Iron" Tsunade said.

"Land of Iron?" Naruto questioned.

"It's a land far to the north" Ichigo explained. "It's one of the few countries that have no shinobi in it and the only country to remain neutral in all Shinobi Wars. The land is ruled by the Samurai."

After a full day of travelling they made it to the Land Of Iron at 11:00 in the morning. As the got there they were approached by three Samurai. "We welcome you to the Land of Iron, Lady Hokage. The others are already here and waiting for you." They escorted them towards the meeting place.

Inside the meeting room the other four Kages were already there with their body guards standing behind them and out of the way. The Kazekage was Gaara, a former Jinchuuriki until he was captured and his tailed beast ripped from his body, but having been revived by one of the elders at the cost of her own life. His body guards were his older siblings Temari and Kankuro.

The Mizukage was a very young and beautiful woman with long auburn hair tied in herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green color. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, which falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. To complete her outfit she had on high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees and dark nail polish. Her name was Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage

The Tsuchikage was old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He also wears a unique green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears an Earth Village flak jacket. His name was Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage.

The Raikage was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard. He, unlike the other Kages, seems to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, which further displays his hulking physique. He has black shuriken tattooed on both shoulders. On each wrist he has gold bangle bracelets, which seem to have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks. He also has a gold belt on his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler. His name was A, the Fourth Raikage.

Another Samurai walked up and addressed the leader of the meeting. The man nodded and turned to the other Kages "The Hokage is now here." Sure enough Tsunade walked in with her bodyguards and the reactions were mixed.

'Tsunade herself' the Mizukage thought. 'Although she has great taste in bodyguards' she licked her lips as she looked them over.

'Lady Tsunade has arrived' Gaara thought. 'Naruto has risen in the ranks, I'm happy for him. Although I don't recognize her other bodyguard at all.'

Onoki already knew a lot about Tsunade and barely focused on her or her other bodyguard, but Naruto he had his full attention on. 'That kid looks a lot like him. Could he be… no it can't be?'

'Took them long enough' the Raikage thought impatiently. He looked over her bodyguards, but stopped once he got a good luck at them. 'I wasn't aware that Konoha had a Kenjutsu expert and that boy's eyes…'

The leader turned back to the other Kages, "The Hokage is here, now please place your hats on the table. The meeting has been called by the Raikage. My name is Mifune and I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

The five Kages placed their hats on the table as Ichigo and Naruto took their place behind their leader. "I'll go first" Gaara said.

"I see that these meetings sure have changed. You must be something special to be here as Kazekage at your age, but I guess your village didn't install any manners in you" Onoki said.

"I guess that's why I stand here as Kazekage" Gaara replied calmly.

Onoki laughed, "Cheeky brat."

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting. Please continue Kazekage" Mei said trying to defuse the situation.

"Who does that Tsuchikage think he is?" Kankuro replied.

"I'm a former host…" Gaara began

"Be quiet…." Temari replied.

"Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me by extracting the beast within me" Gaara said.

"The Tsuchikage's got a lot of nerve" Ichigo muttered.

That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous. I requested aid from the other Kage's many times, but they all ignored me. … Except for the Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid" Gaara replied.

"Humph… if a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" Onoki said.

"Appearance… Honor…" Gaara muttered. "Suna has no need for that stupid, ridiculous old-fashioned thinking. That type of thinking is why Akatsuki is so powerful and why so many hosts are captured."

'Humph, brat' thought Onoki.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid. It takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them" Mei said.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then, control is difficult… it won't happen immediately… right Kazekage" Onoki said.

The Raikage's fist slammed the table. Immediately every ninja was on their feet in front of their leader. "Quit your yapping!" The Raikage shouted. Every ninja had their weapon out besides the Kage's.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness." Mifune replied, eyeing the Raikage carefully.

"It's alright, stand down" Tsunade said calmly. Naruto put his kunai away as Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu.

"You two" Gaara said to his siblings. Temari put her fan away as Kankuro resealed his puppets.

"Ao, Chojuro… it's okay" Mei said softly. Both bodyguards put their weapons away. The Tsuchikage merely flicked his wrist and his body guards backed off.

"Humph" A grunted as his ninja backed down. "Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Akatsuki is made up of ninja of your village. And that's not all; I know there are those, including your former Kages who have used Akatsuki for your own purposes.

"Used Akatsuki…?" Gaara whispered.

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you! I called you all here, to find out where you true loyalties lie!" The Raikage shouted.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes. "And what do you mean used Akatsuki?"

"Hasn't anyone told you anything?" A asked. "Go ask your elders, you used Akatsuki in your own war."

"The great countries are enjoying a time of relative peace… they are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As tensions ease between the countries, the threat of war grows small. But there's a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out? They can't rely on untested ninja's in the heat of battle. They'd lose the war" Onoki replied.

"So one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force… … like Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves. But Akatsuki were professionals. And they could be hired for relatively little. Furthermore, they always had good results" Onoki explained.

"I don't want to hear it Tsuchikage" A shouted. Onoki grunted. "The Sand Village used Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. Orochimaru…! It's unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! Both the former Kazekage and the Hokage ended up dying. … I can't help but think that must have been part of someone's plot."

"If you are talking about Danzo then he has already been taken care of" Tsunade said. "He was killed when two new shinobi of mine found out about him and he was killed by them."

A grunted in acknowledgement "The Mist Village, you are the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries… and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!" The Raikage shouted. The Mizukage looked down.

"Akatsuki wasn't formed in The Mist Village…" Tsunade said, but was cut off by Mei.

"To tell you the truth" Mei said softly. "There were suspicions that my predecessor… the Fourth Mizukage was being controlled by someone…. It could have been Akatsuki… but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…"

"You all…!" A began.

What your tongue Raikage! It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament that other countries were force to hire Akatsuki in the first place!" Onoki snapped.

"What!" A shouted.

"Before this dissolves into more fighting" Tsunade said getting their attention. "There's something I would like to tell you all."

"What is it?" A shouted.

"The true leader of the Akatsuki is Madara Uchiha" Tsunade said. Everyone in the room was shocked into silence.

"I thought he was long dead" Onoki said quietly.

"I don't understand it either" Tsunade said. "I have never actually confronted Madara, but two of my Shinobi have and have managed to learn a bit about his abilities."

"I never imagined he was literally a monster" Onoki said. "And what do you mean when you said true leader?"

"A little while ago our village was attacked by the 'supposed' Akatsuki leader Pain" Tsunade said. "Pain was incredibly strong and managed to crush the entire village with one jutsu."

"One jutsu" Mei said shocked.

"How is that possible?" Gaara asked with his eyes slightly wide.

"He was after our own Jinchuuriki, who was not in the village at the time" Tsunade continued. "Soon he returned and did battle with Pain and barely managed to defeat Pain. After he did that he confronted Pain and learned the truth about the Akatsuki."

"As a neutral country, I have to say, the Leader of Akatsuki read the signs of the time… he used the stability… and the suspicion of other countries to increase his own power… at this rate, even the Land of Iron… but there's always a silver lining… it's rare for the Five Kage's to come together like this. What do you say…? Until Akatsuki is taken of… what would you think of forming a five-village alliance?" Mifune asked.

"An alliance!" A cried.

"I like the idea" Tsunade said. "Things haven't been this bad in a long time. We must cooperate."

"So… The only question now is who will have authority over this new army…?" The Tsuchikage replied.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves… so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide among you who are best suited for the job. It will be up to you, if you agree" Mifune replied. No one said anything.

"The Eight-tails is still out there, but is currently MIA. The only one left is Konoha's Nine-Tails. I think that it might be the key to all this. What do you say; will you let the Hokage lead it?" Mifune asked.

"What" A and Onoki shouted.

"Why her" A shouted.

"If not her than whom?" Mifune asked calmly.

"No one from my village is involved with the Akatsuki. I am the only one trustworthy enough…" A said, but was interrupted, not by Mifune, but Gaara.

"I disagree" Gaara said simply. "While no one from your village is involved with Akatsuki, that doesn't mean everyone will trust you."

"And what do you mean by that kid?" A shouted.

Tsunade answered for him, "He means you are not trustworthy and I happen to agree. The Hidden Cloud village has constantly seeked to have an edge over other villages, even going as far as to kidnap other shinobi from other villages."

Onoki laughed at the face the Raikage was making, "Here that Raikage, your village is full of nothing, but thieves who can't get anything on their own."

"Shut it right now" A yelled furiously. He knew the faults of his own village and hated it have thrown in his face.

"Either way it's the truth" Tsunade said. "There was the recent Byakugan incident that almost set us back into war and the failed kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki after the Second Ninja War. How can we trust someone whose village has kidnapped people from their home?"

"I also do not agree" Mifune said pointing to the table. "It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors… but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table." Mifune replied. A grinded his teeth dangerously. "I am merely offering my suggestion as a neutral party. The Mist Village is the seat of Akatsuki. Whether or not Akatsuki was formed there, if the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information being leak. There would be concerns about spies too. The Tsuchikage, on the other hand, is too old and is seen as having mobility problems. Furthermore, he has been used by Akatsuki too many times… he is the least trustworthy. However the Kazekage is too young to lead. People will never accept him and some find it hard to even address him as Kazekage. But we cannot have them have the nine-tailed beast and the nine tails belongs to Konoha so it is only natural that the Hokage lead us."

"I refuse to be a part of any alliance that would force me to reveal my village's intentions" A shouted.

"If the Raikage is so against this then I will not lead" Tsunade said.

"Stubborn old man" Ichigo muttered. Naruto nodded agreeing, both ignoring the dirty looks sent from the other Cloud Shinobi.

"Hokage… don't be ridiculous… there is no one better to lead this alliance than you…" Mifune began.

"Hello." Zetsu cried as he popped out of the ground in the middle of the meeting hall.

"Now what?" A shouted.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere. The question is where…?" Zetsu replied in a mock voice. "Come on… let's all search for Sasuke!" Zetsu shouted.

Before anyone could move Ichigo appeared in front of Zetsu and had his hand wrapped around his neck squeezing hard. "How the hell are you here?" Ichigo snarled. "I killed you."

'He's really fast' was the general thought going around the room. The Raikage appeared next to Ichigo even faster and grabbed Zetsu from Ichigo.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha? Tell me now" A roared. "If you don't answer me I won't go easy on you."

"Oh, fine…. I'll give you a hint…" Zetsu replied before the Raikage squeezed too hard and Zetsu pass out from lack of oxygen.

"There's no reason to kill," Mifune said. "If we leave him captured we might get info out of him on Akatsuki Intel."

"There's no need for that" Tsunade said. "I already have a source who knows a lot about the Akatsuki."

"Besides this one's only a clone anyway" Ichigo grunted stabbing it through the brain making it puff away. "I've fought these things before. They mostly gather info and spy."

"Plus there is no one in Akatsuki that would betray another" Gaara said agreeing with Ichigo.

"Okisuke, Urakaku, give the order for everyone to search for Sasuke. And to prepare for battle." Mifune orders.

"Yes sir."

"Shi, Darui, let's go." The Raikage shouted punching through the wall

"Sorry about the table and the wall…" Darui replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Darui, forget about that... let's go." Shi said.

"Good grief, how rude. He always was an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became the Kage…" Mifune said. He turned to the Samurai "Everyone prepare for battle and find the intruder Uchiha Sasuke. I want three teams guarding the entrance to the tower."

"Roger." The Samurai captain replied.

"Naruto, Ichigo" Tsunade said. "Let's follow him before he goes insane." The two of them nodded and followed Tsunade and the path the raging Raikage created.

Like it? Love it? Review it, Flames will be ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

Six Paths of Peace and Fourth Great Shinobi War

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

They followed the Raikage towards where they knew Sasuke would be. "Naruto, we'll be there shortly and you'll have to fight your old teammate. Can you do it?" Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "I know it will be hard, but Sasuke will have to be brought to justice." Naruto lowered his head. Ichigo patted him on the shoulder softly.

They got there quickly to see the Raikage about to charge Sasuke, but Ichigo stopped him by appearing in front of him. "Get out of the way boy" A shouted.

"He is a former Leaf Shinobi and since Lady Hokage is here herself then she has jurisdiction of the situation" Ichigo explained calmly not afraid of the Raikage's high chakra levels.

A grinded his teeth and growled loudly, but relented. "Fine, but if I see one ounce of hesitation I will step in" he said standing off to the side.

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other, "What's with the new eyes Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"A gift to bring peace to the world" Naruto answered shortly. "Sasuke why are you doing this? You've killed Itachi; you've got your revenge. What more do you need?"

"You wouldn't understand. None of you would understand the suffering I went through and the suffering the Leaf Village has caused my brother" Sasuke hissed. "I will destroy the village for what it has done to my brother."

"I don't get it" Naruto said. "First you want revenge on Itachi for what he did to you and now you want revenge on the village for what they did to your brother. You are not making any sense here."

"Like I said idiot, you wouldn't understand" Sasuke said pulling his sword out and charging at Naruto.

Naruto simply raised his hand, "Almighty push." Sasuke felt an invisible force push him back hard and he hit a tree hard.

Sasuke got up coughing hard, "What the hell was that?"

"That is the power of my eyes" Naruto said. "Your power is nothing to my power now."

"Shut up" Sasuke shouted charging back at Naruto. Naruto pulled out a kunai and simply parried all of Sasuke's attack. The other Kages arrived shortly.

"Behind you" Suigetsu yelled and prepared to slash Naruto from behind when another sword blocked him. Ichigo stood there blocking their attack with a dark look in his eyes. "What the…" he said shocked.

"Attacking someone from behind… cowardly." Ichigo put his free hand over the blade and it glowed a dark black color "Getsuga Tenshou." Suigetsu's eyes widened when the blast completely enveloped his entire being and kept going on and on.

Ao's eyes widened, "Lady Mizukage," he said getting her attention. "There wasn't a single speck of chakra in that attack."

Everyone besides Tsunade was wide eyed when they heard that, "What do you mean Ao?" she asked.

"Exactly that, there was not a single ounce of chakra in that attack" Ao repeated shocked.

"That's because none of his attacks require chakra" Tsunade said getting their attention.

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Gaara asked.

"What I mean is that he doesn't use chakra. He uses spirit energy and nothing else" Tsunade said. "Those abilities allowed him to become a new clan inside of Konoha. Plus with a legendary weapon he has at his side he's practically invincible."

Every Kage was wide eyed that a Kage would admit one of her own shinobi was invincible. "What about the other boy?" Onoki asked.

"That is also a new clan head, but he was born an orphan in the village after the nine tails attack" Tsunade said. "I'm sure you know of the name Namikaze?" she asked getting Onoki's attention immediately.

"You don't mean?" he asked shocked.

"Yes he is Naruto Namikaze, the son of Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and Red Death Kushina Uzumaki" Tsunade said making their eyes widen. "His new abilities revolve around his eyes. The legendary eyes of the Sage of Six Paths himself."

Back in the fight Sasuke had been unable to land a single hit on Naruto at all, while Sasuke, himself, was covered in a bunch of cuts and bruises from being thrown around like a rag doll. 'What kind of abilities is he using? Damn him' Sasuke cursed charging up a chidori.

Sasuke charged at Naruto, but as he got closer he felt his own chakra in Chidori weaken. He went to stab Naruto, but the chakra simply got absorbed. "Sasuke, Ninjutsu just doesn't work on me anymore" Naruto said kicking Sasuke away and having him slam to the ground. Naruto gripped Sasuke around the neck and began absorbing his chakra.

Sasuke felt his chakra being drained away, 'How is he doing this? My chakra's fading fast.' He closed his eyes and his eyes began leaking blood and then he opened revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Inferno Style: Flame Control."

Naruto barely managed to jump back in time to avoid being incinerated, but his right arm was now on fire. Thinking fast he ripped his sleeve off and threw it away. Naruto's eyes were wide, 'He tried to kill me with that attack. Sasuke have you really been consumed by hatred and vengeance?'

Sasuke jumped up and charged Naruto with his sword, "Naruto" he shouted, blood tears going down his face. Naruto charged back at him and they began a furious match of sword vs. kunai.

Back with Ichigo he barely managed to avoid another hit by another one of Sasuke's cronies. A big guy with spiky orange hair like Ichigo. He had marks going across his face and charged Ichigo. Ichigo jumped and parried all of his attacks. 'This guy's very strong' Ichigo thought dodging another strike and parrying another. 'He also looks like some kind of monster' Ichigo said taking note of Jugo's transformation thanks to Orochimaru's curse seal.

"Stay still so I can crush you" Jugo yelled insanely.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujoukoro" Ichigo said pointing his finger at him. Six rods of light slammed into Jugo and held him firmly in place.

"Shit" Jugo cursed panting. He tried breaking free, but whatever he was under was pretty strong.

Ichigo held his hand up and it began glowing, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado #63: Raikouhou."

A big blast of yellow lightning shot out of his hand and hit Jugo hard. The lightning shocked him horribly as he screamed in pain. Ichigo had to stop the attack to avoid a slash by Suigetsu who looked pretty banged up. The six rods that bounded Jugo broke and he staggered until he was next to Suigetsu, both were panting.

"This bastards pretty strong" Jugo panted.

"No kidding" Suigetsu gasped. "We'll attack together. One, two, three" they both charged at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped and started parrying all of their attacks. He jumped and landed on his left hand to parry one of Suigetsu's strikes and using the momentum he kicked Jugo away and flipped back up to avoid another slash and took his own slash at Suigetsu, who turned to water to block it.

Ichigo jumped back in wonder, 'Looks like regular attacks don't work on him' Ichigo thought. He jumped and avoided Jugo's decapitation punch and landed away. He flipped away and landed on his feet. 'Well I needed to test it, now is the perfect time.' "Lady Tsunade," he yelled getting her attention. "Get the others behind me or you'll get caught up in my jutsu."

Tsunade nodded and the other Kage's and bodyguards jumped behind Ichigo. "I thought you said he didn't use chakra" A said.

"He doesn't," Tsunade said. "But that doesn't mean he can't use his spirit energy to create jutsu that only he can do." Ichigo flashed through ten hand signs and held his hands together. A small black orb appeared in his hand. Ichigo held it up in the air in front of him and brought his hand back down. Clasping his hands together and flaring his energy with a yell he called out the name of his attack, "Space-Time Art: Black Hole Jutsu" he shouted.

The black ball expanded and the wind began picking up. The wind was coming from the ball and rocks and trees were starting to get sucked into the whole as it grew in size. Jugo and Suigetsu had to use a lot of chakra to stick themselves to the ground. "What the hell is going on?" Suigetsu shouted.

"I don't know" Jugo shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto were still fighting when they felt the wind pulling them. They looked to see Ichigo with his jutsu still activated trying to suck in Jugo and Suigetsu. "What is that?" Sasuke asked shocked.

'Looks like Ichigo is trying his new move' Naruto thought. "Sasuke, if you don't want to get sucked into the whole known as oblivion, you'll get out of range." Naruto used his chakra to stick to the ground and walked out of range because the slightest mistake could get him sucked in. Sasuke had to follow Naruto's league to get out of range and avoid being sucked in.

Suigetsu couldn't hold it any longer and his chakra gave out and he was drawn towards the black whole. He screamed as his body was devoured by it. "Suigetsu" Jugo shouted. He could feel his own chakra getting low.

Soon enough after a few seconds his gave out and he started flying towards it. With his arm transformed he dug his hand into it and held on tightly. 'No, I will not get sucked into that thing, no way' Jugo thought tightening his grip.

"Ha" Ichigo yelled increasing the power. Jugo felt the tug get larger and his grip was giving out. Soon it gave out and he flew towards the black hole. 'Shit' he cursed, eyes wide as he too was devoured by the hole. Ichigo dropped the jutsu and the black hole closed and the wind died down.

Ichigo collapsed to his knees panting like crazy. 'That jutsu took a lot out of me. I probably could have only held it for another three minutes at best' he thought.

Tsunade appeared next to him, "That was a pretty impressive jutsu, but it appears to take a lot out of you." Ichigo nodded still panting. "Don't use it unless absolutely necessary." Ichigo nodded again.

The fight between Sasuke and Naruto pressed on until Sasuke was forced to use Susanoo. Naruto looked at the massive warrior, "Behold, the ultimate defense Susanoo" he laughed. "There's no way you can break through this."

Naruto continued looking at it, "Ichigo" he called. Ichigo appeared at his side in an instant. Naruto whispered something in his ear. Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Well Sasuke, let's test your theory out. Shadow clone jutsu" he said. Two clones appeared next to him and they began molding chakra into Naruto's palm. A Rasengan began forming, but was increasing in size making a ferocious wind and a loud screeching sound.

"What is that jutsu?" Darui asked shaking.

"That's Naruto's Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, the most deadly wind style technique ever invented" Tsunade said a little wide eyed. "This is my first time seeing it."

"He's going to charge into an unknown jutsu… he's crazy" Ao said.

"Just what is that just" A shouted… fear in his voice. The screech got louder and even the samurai felt shivers of fear go up their spines. The Earth Shinobi were wide eyed. This kid was a lot more dangerous than the Fourth Hokage. Then to everyone's shock Naruto reared his hand back and threw the jutsu. "How can he throw it?" A shouted. "A jutsu that takes that much concentration shouldn't be able to be thrown."

Susanoo and Rasenshuriken met dead on. Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Susanoo cannot hold this jutsu back.' It's true, Susanoo was slowly being pushed back from trying to hold Rasenshuriken back.

"Ichigo, now" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked behind him to see Ichigo floating in the air with his sword pointed at him.

"Right" Ichigo shouted. "Getsuga Uzu" the black whirlpool headed right towards Sasuke from behind. The attack hit Susanoo from behind and Susanoo was about to give out.

"Expand" Naruto whispered, but Sasuke could read his lips with the Sharingan and his eyes widened as the Rasenshuriken expanded and the combined attacks enveloped him and Susanoo. The resulting explosion was huge.

The five Kages were wide eyed seeing the massive display of power. 'These two are dangerous' was the main thought going through their head. The explosion cleared to show Sasuke still standing, but he looked like shit.

He was cut up everywhere; his upper clothes were missing leaving his bare chest exposed and his left arm hung limply from his side. His right eyes was also bleeding badly. He grasped his eye in pain. 'If it wasn't for that jutsu I would be dead.'

Flashback

Sasuke closed his right eye as the attacks destroyed Susanoo and were about to destroy him. He snapped his right eye opened and his Mangekyou blazed to life and he opened a portal the absorbed most of the two attacks, but both of them still did a lot of damage to him.

End Flashback

"Sasuke" Karin called jumping down to him. She rolled her sleeve up revealing a ton of bite marks, "Hurry bite me now" she ordered.

Before he could do it Ichigo called his attack out, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku." Yellow chains appeared and wrapped around Karin forcing her to the ground. 'Just in time' he thought. He nodded to Naruto and they moved in to capture them both.

"Well Sasuke, time to face your crimes" Naruto said. "I'm taking you back."

"I can't let you do that" a voice said. Naruto and Ichigo felt themselves get kicked in the chest and launched back. Tsunade leapt forward and caught Ichigo while Mei leapt and caught Ichigo. The person who spoke and kicked them was none other than Madara Uchiha with an unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Sasuke" Naruto shouted.

"You're dead" A shouted charging at Madara, who stood calmly as the Raikage passed right through him.

"Calm yourself Raikage," Madara said. "I'm just here to explain a few things. I want to tell you all about my goal, the Moon's Eye Plan." A warp hole appeared and Sasuke was warped away.

"Bring Sasuke Uchiha back" A shouted.

"Listen to what I have to say and I just might" Madara said calmly. He turned to Karin, "Go heal Sasuke." A wormhole was appearing above her and was about to suck her in when:

"Universal Pull" Naruto shouted. Karin flew back and Naruto caught her as she was still wrapped in Ichigo's Bakudo. He made three clones. "She could have information, keep her away from damage." The clones nodded and jumped away with her.

Madara looked at Naruto with shock and anger and then turned to Ichigo, "So you and that little wench took my eyes and gave them to Naruto?"

Ichigo smirked, "Yep, what are you going to do about it. You going cry like a spoilt brat because you didn't get what you want?" Ichigo mocked.

"You really try my patients boy" Madara growled, but calmed down. He then explained about what his plan was. How he planned to capture all the tailed beasts, combining them into one to recreate the ten tails and seal it in himself and cover the world in Genjutsu to create a new world.

"You wretched bastard" Ichigo sword being supported by the Mizukage since he was a little tired.

Madara merely chuckled, "Now hand over the nine-tails and eight tails Jinchuuriki."

"Eight-tails, what do you mean? You already captured Bee" A shouted.

"We failed to capture the Eight-Tails" Madara admitted. "He truly is the perfect host. I would expect nothing less of your brother."

"Oh, thank God" Darui said. While the Raikage looked stumped Shi was happy Killer Bee was still alive.

"That fool, he used this chance to leave the village" A shouted. "When I get my hands on him."

Madara looked at Naruto, but Ichigo and Tsunade stepped in front of him. "I won't let you take him" they both said.

"You refuse to give them both up?" Madara asked noticing the faces of them all. "Very well, then consider this a declaration of war. The Fourth Great Shinobi War begins now."

"The Fourth Great ninja War, are you serious?" Onoki shouted.

"I'm not foolhardy enough to say something like this lightly" Madara said. "Next time we meet will be on the battlefield." Then he turned to Naruto. "Before I leave I will take what is rightfully mine." He jumped and charged at Naruto with incredible speeds. Before he could get him though he was kicked away by an unknown person, Madara flipped over and landed. "What the…"

"That was close" Naruto said. "Glad I unsealed him earlier." The unknown person landed next to Naruto with his back turned to everyone. Naruto looked towards the shocked Madara. "I'm sure you know about the Rinnegan's ability to have different bodies for the six paths. Where Nagato had his Six Paths of Pain." Naruto tossed five other scrolls in the air and they all poofed into smoke revealing five other bodies that landed next to him. "I have my own paths."

Naruto turned to his first path, "Meet Jigokudo, my Naraka Path, or as he was known in life… Sakumo Hatake." His path turned around to reveal Sakumo Hatake, but he had the Rinnegan eyes, multiple body piercings, such as a circular stud on the bridge of its nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of its cheeks, three spike piercings in each of its ears, and a stud on each of its shoulders near its neck. Everyone stood in shock of the first body since Sakumo as a master ninja in his own league almost more powerful than the three Sannin.

Naruto then turned to his second path, "Next is Gakido, my Preta Path, or in life he was known as Hashirama Senju." Madara and everyone else's eyes were wide as the famed first Hokage stood up with his new Rinnegan eyes, two stud piercings in his nose, four spiked ones in his cheeks, some spiked ones in his bottom lip and two thin metal bars going through each ear, a stud on each shoulder close to his neck.

"Quite a shock I know" Naruto said. "He was quite hard to get. The third one is Chikushodo, my Animal Path, or in life known as Tobirama Senju." Tobirama stood up and glared with his rippled eyes and with his body piercings glowing. He had a large bridge piercing through his nose connected to two studs on his cheeks, a stud in his upper nose, six studs around the bottom of his face and one stud in the middle of each ear.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and smiled slightly, "Tsunade, I want to apologize for the next one in advance." He turned back to Madara. "Meet Ningendo, my human Path. In life he was Konoha's expert poison user Dan." Tsunade's eyes widen as her dead lovers body stood up with his new Rinnegan eyes, he had a diagonal piercing through his nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on his cheeks, two studs placed horizontally on his chin and a stud on each of his shoulders near his neck making him have asymmetrical piercings. Tsunade had a small tear go down her face.

"The next one I've been looking forward to just to piss you off" Naruto said grinning. "Meet Shurado, my Asura Path, or in life he was known as your younger brother, Izuna Uchiha." Madara's eyes widened in shock as his long dead little brother stood up and glared at him with his new Rinnegan eyes. The resemblance to Sasuke was remarkable except for the piercings. It had a vertical ring piercing in his nose, three stud piercings in his cheeks, and a larger spiked stud in his chin. Madara looked at Naruto and his one visible Sharingan eye glared in absolute furry.

"The Final one I have to introduce is Tendo, my Deva Path, or as he was known in life, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, Minato Namikaze, my father" Naruto said as his final path revealed himself. Minato's once blue eyes were now the famous Rinnegan with multiple piercings in his face. He had six ear piercings on each ear with a metal bar going through each ear, three studs through his nose, and spiked viper piercings in his lower lip and a stud in each of his cheeks.

All the paths were wearing a white cloak with black flames on the bottom wearing all black underneath the cloaks and each of them had black headbands with the Leaf Symbol on them. "In Attendance… The Six Paths of Peace."

Madara looked incredibly shocked and angry, but then he started smirking and then outright laughing. Naruto decided to let his paths take care of this as he backed off and transmitted chakra to them. "What are you laughing about?" Deva Path Minato asked.

"You may have powerful shinobi as your paths, but they only have the abilities of the Rinnegan and the Asura Path you made my brother out of is nothing, but scrap iron" Madara cackled.

"You would think so wouldn't you brother?" Asura Path Izuna said coldly holding his hand up. Fire ignited in his hands and he shot them off towards Madara at incredible speeds. Madara was too shocked to dodge and got hit with the attack. He flew back from the explosions and hit a tree hard.

"How is this possible?" Madara asked shocked.

"Nagato never showed you what the Asura Path did because he never unlocked its ability" Preta Path Hashirama said.

"Its ability is giving the other paths their powers they had when they were alive" Human Path Dan said. "For example, Poison Style: Poison Flame Jutsu." Human Path Dan launched out purple flames towards Madara, who managed to dodge it in time as the flames released an eerie purple smoke.

'If I hadn't dodged that right there I would have been dead' Madara thought. Madara turned and barely dodged a kunai in time. Boy was he shocked when Deva Path Minato appeared in front of him with a Rasengan and drove it into him.

Madara flew back towards Naraka Path Sakumo who held his hand out and white chakra formed into a blade. "Secret Hatake Style: White Saber" he said and stabbed Madara as he came down, but Madara substituted just in time.

"Water Style: Water Shock wave" Animal Path Tobirama yelled spraying a huge amount of water everywhere. "Summoning jutsu" he said summoning a giant crustacean creature with the Rinnegan eyes. Madara ran on the water to get away from the creature since he needed some time to prepare his escape and avoiding all the paths was not an easy task.

Asura Path Izuna flew next to him and fire appeared on his hands again as he used fire to fly as well. He shot fire out of his hands, but Madara dodged all the blasts. He then had fire in his fingers and began firing them like bullets.

Preta Pat Hashirama was off to the side going through hand seals and soon trees burst from the ground and the water and tried to snag Madara, but Madara managed to jump all around and avoid all the attacks.

Then Deva Path Minato appeared in front of him, "Almighty Push" he said. Madara flew back and one of the trees managed to snag him and bind him in place. All the paths jumped into the air and pulled out their Chakra Disruption Blades and each of them went to stab Madara.

The water dispersed and the trees went back underground. Naruto and everyone else looked around. "He got away?" Naruto growled punching the ground hard.

After the little show the Five Kages recovered from their shock and congratulated Ichigo and Naruto on their success and powers. Naruto resealed his Six Paths as he no longer needed them. Mifune asked Tsunade one more time if she wanted to lead the alliance.

Tsunade had said again that she would only lead if everyone else wanted her to lead. "If this is Tsunade's decision then I will follow her" Gaara said.

"I have full confidence in her abilities and her shinobi, so yes I think she should lead" Mei said.

"Since it has now come to war and I see how skilled your ninja are then I will assist you in the war" A said with his voice oddly quiet.

Onoki was silent for a bit, "I am an old man and sick of war, but I want to help the new generation keep peace in this hell of a world. I will follow the Hokage and her orders."

"Protecting the Jinchuuriki is the most important thing we can do" Mifune said. "We should have them hidden away safely."

"We can't bring them into the battlefield" A said. "My brother is not one to follow strategy and just does what he wants to. Who knows what kind of chaos he'll bring to the battlefield."

"I disagree" Ichigo said getting their attention. "Madara has a special ability that he doesn't want anyone to know about. I figured it out today. No one else besides those here today knew about the location or meeting of the Five Kages, but Naruto met Madara on a mission before. It's my theory that if he locks onto you with his Sharingan eye just once he can find you no matter where they are. He's probably counting on us to hide the Jinchuuriki so he can use the war as a distraction to get them when no one is expecting it."

The other Kages nodded at his theory, "That's pretty clever boy" Onoki said. "I guess it's settled, the Five-Country Alliance is formed. We must go inform the Feudal Lords of this."

"Not to mention the villagers and shinobi as well" Tsunade said. "Ichigo, Naruto you two head back to the village and inform the elders of what happened."

"Right away Lady Tsunade" Ichigo said. Both Ichigo and Naruto ran and started jumping through trees. "War, I can't believe that it's come to war." 'I finish one war and then I'm thrust into a new one.'

"I know" Naruto said still shocked. "I've only heard stories about war and now I'm going to be in one. I knew Sasuke wasn't right in the head, but now his actions and a crazy 100 year old guy are trying to destroy everything. We're not going to let him do it."

Ichigo smiled a bit, 'Damn straight, I'm not going to let this asshole destroy my home.' That was what their minds were on the whole time. Their determination to protect their loved ones and stop Madara from destroying everything they hold dear.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	13. Chapter 13

The News, Reunion and More Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus. My computer died and I just got a new one recently. Thank you all for being patient and I'm going to give you guys a good one. Please enjoy and review.

Still traveling through the trees Ichigo and Naruto were very silent. The memories of meeting and battle still fresh in their minds. Naruto was trying his best to steel his nerves and calm down. He had fought and killed before, but war and a mission were two very different things. He had never been in a war before and he had a strong feeling that this war was going to last for a long time.

Ichigo's thoughts were different. He was contemplating their arrival and informing the others. He had already fought in a war before having defeated and killed Aizen. He was a veteran of the Winter War and only he knew it because no one else besides Konan knew of it. He was mentally preparing himself for war.

"War means more fighting" Hichigo cackled excitedly.

Ichigo was silent as he heard his inner hollow. A minute later he responded, 'Yeah it does and I know I'm going to need your help in this war. Both you and Zangetsu' he thought.

"You know I will always stand by your side Ichigo" Zangetsu said.

"As long as I get to fight, I'm there too" Hichigo said. Ichigo smiled and mentally thanked the both of them.

Both of them continued through the trees for a bit until Naruto asked out of the blue, "Ichigo are you scared?"

Ichigo looked at him in surprise, and was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, I am scared, are you?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted quietly. "I've never been in a war and I don't know what to expect."

"Being in a war isn't fun" Ichigo said. "You fight alongside people you have known most of your life and once you think you have defeated them and are safe an enemy comes from behind and takes them down and you can only stand there and stare hopeless, a feeling of emptiness comes over you as you stare and then you feel like weeping, but you have to stay strong and continue to lead your people onto victory."

Naruto was silent as Ichigo talked, "This is war and all you can do on the battlefield is fight for your life and the lives of your comrades. Never give up and never give in or all you'll let down is yourself and your friends."

"Thanks Ichigo" Naruto said after a couple minutes.

"No problem," Ichigo smiled, "We're Nakama after all and I'll always watch your back."

"And I yours" Naruto said. About twenty minutes later they arrived by the village gate and were surrounded by other Shinobi awaiting their return.

"What happened at the meeting" a Shinobi asked. "Where is Lady Hokage?"

"She is finishing up back at the meeting," Naruto said. "We have urgent news to deliver to the elders and Council." Naruto sprinted towards the Hokage Tower.

Ichigo made a hand motion and an Anbu appeared. "Please gather the elders, Shinobi and Civilian council quickly. The situation is most dire."

"Right away sir" the Anbu said. Once the Anbu shunshined away Ichigo used his Shunpo to catch up with Naruto. Quickly catching up to him the two of them hurried to the Hokage tower.

Inside the council chambers everyone was already assembled. The elders sitting up at the front, the Shinobi council on the left and the Civilian on the right. The doors opened and in walked both Ichigo and Naruto, both looking very grim. "Ichigo, Naruto you are back" Homura, one of the elders, said. "How did the meeting go?"

"And where is Tsunade?" Koharu, the other elder, asked. Both of them began explaining the events of the meeting to the council. Starting at how the meeting began to the Akatsuki attacking, Ichigo and Naruto defeat them, Madara announcing the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War and the forming of the Five Country alliance. Once the finished the civilians were wide eyed, the Shinobi's eyes hardened and the elders bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"The ashes spread and the fires of war appear on the horizon" Homura said quietly. "How did it come to this?"

"Madara is willing to cause a war to get what he wants," Ichigo said. "He told us that the next time we meet it'll be on the battlefield."

Both of the elders stood up, "This meeting is dismissed. We will discuss this tomorrow, all of you go home and spend time with your families" Homura said. "I'm not going to lie, enjoy your time with them because it may be the last time you see them."

Ichigo and Naruto bowed and proceeded to leave the council chambers with the other members. Each of them trudged home with heavy hearts. Ichigo looked at Naruto, "You want to stay with me for a bit, it could get very lonely in that big house of yours."

"No thanks" Naruto replied shaking his head. "Thanks for the offer though. You should spend this night with your bride-to-be. I'll be fine; I have some serious training to do. I'll see Hinata tomorrow and I'll spend the whole day with her because as the elder said earlier, it may be the last time I see her."

They both shook hands, "Take care of yourself" Ichigo said. Naruto nodded and jumped towards his house. Ichigo continued to walk towards his mansion looking at all the happy people walking around with their kids smiling, laughing and playing. It tore his heart to know that there won't be much to be happy about in a while.

Shaking the depressing thoughts away he approached his house. Opening the door he looked inside the huge place that felt pretty empty. Looking out with his senses he sensed Konan sparring with Jiraiya out back in their training field. Walking out towards the back he saw them engaged in a fierce Taijutsu match. Konan was tough and was pushing Jiraiya to his limits, but Ichigo knew that if they were allowed to use Ninjutsu then Jiraiya would probably win.

Both of them jumped back panting before Jiraiya stood up straight, "That's enough for today Konan."

"Why, afraid to lose Sensei?" Konan asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ha, you wish" Jiraiya scoffed. "I just figured you'd want to greet your fiancé." Konan turned quickly and saw Ichigo standing there smiling at her. Faster than they could follow she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely yearning to hold her close.

Konan pulled away and looked at him, "Welcome home" Konan said lovingly.

"Glad to be home" Ichigo replied just as lovingly.

"Hate to break this up, but mind telling us what happened at the meeting?" Jiraiya asked. Ichigo's expression went from love to down in less than a second. "That bad?" Jiraiya asked.

"Worse" Ichigo asked rubbing his brow. "Madara showed up and initiated the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Konan and Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror and surprise.

"War" Konan chocked out.

'Things have really gotten this bad,' Jiraiya thought. 'Another war and this one will be ten times worse than the last.' Looking at Ichigo he spoke, "Did you already inform the village?"

"Me and Naruto told the Council about what happened" Ichigo said. "Lady Tsunade will be back soon. The elders told everyone to go home and enjoy the night with their loved ones because it might be the last time you see them."

"I see" Jiraiya said. "How's Naruto?"

"He said he was going to be training at his house" Ichigo answered.

"I see, well I better go to him to make sure the idiot doesn't kill himself" Jiraiya said. He was about to leave, but he turned back to them. "You two should enjoy yourselves and be together. Train hard Ichigo," Jiraiya paused and then smirked. "Because I can't have my future son-in-law dying on the battlefield." Jiraiya shunshined away when he finished talking.

Ichigo looked shocked, but then he smiled, 'Yeah, I'll train hard.' Looking towards Konan he saw she was still in shock from the news about war. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a lot to take in" Konan said. "The last war took my friends away from me and I have no idea what is going to happen during this war." Ichigo saw her distress and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Konan grabbed his hands and melted into his embrace.

Both of them went inside and sat on the couch holding each other just enjoying each other's embrace. While just sitting there Ichigo kept thinking about the war. After a bit of thinking he heard Zangetsu's voice calling him. "Ichigo," he called, he sounded worried.

Ichigo noted the urgency and turned to Konan, "Konan," she looked at him. "Zangetsu needs to talk to me, I'm going to be entering my mind, can you watch over my body?"

"Sure" she said. Ichigo kissed her real quickly and sat down in a meditative stance. Opening his eyes he appeared in his mind noting the familiar buildings. He got up and found Zangetsu and Hichigo quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu. Zangetsu pointed in front of them and Ichigo went wide eyed. In front of them was a little black ball of energy with a kanji on it. The Kanji had his sister's name on it; 'Karin.' "It's happened so soon" Ichigo whispered.

They both looked at Ichigo, "What are you muttering about king?" Hichigo asked.

Ichigo looked up at them, "I know what this is, don't worry about it, I'll be back." He walked towards the ball and touched it. A bright flash and then Ichigo was gone.

In another dimension a young girl was slowly dying. She had black hair built up in ponytail wearing a black shikkaisho with no sleeves, black pants wearing Japanese fighting sandals with socks. She looked about 14 years old with storm gray eyes and a sharp face.

Her name was Karin Kurosaki.

It all started 17 months ago after Ichigo 'died.' Karin was a complete mess for a month before she bucked up and realized that crying about it wouldn't solve anything. It took another month to get Yuzu out of her funk, but she did and they both sought training from Kisuke Urahara.

They trained to be Soul Reapers to protect the town from Hollows just like their big brother. Ever since he went off to face Aizen they had been able to see dead spirits and hollows much easier and they were as clear as the day itself.

After two months of training intensely Karin had unlocked her Zanpakuto. Its name was Akigetsu (Falling Moon). Yuzu got her Zanpakuto another month later. Its name was Botsugetsu (Rising Moon). Like their father and brother their signature move is the Getsuga Tenshou technique. Karin's Zanpakuto was great for melee since in its Shikai state it turned a straight blade with a sharp edge and the blade was black. Yuzu's was good for healing since in its Shikai state it turned completely white and one swing over someone wounded can heal them instantly.

The months passed and they continued to defend the town, but today was different. Karin got word of a few hollows on the west side of the city and rushed to destroy them. She dispatched them quickly, but another hollow that she couldn't sense appeared and sneak attacked her wounding her greatly.

The other hollows took this as a perfect chance and began to overwhelm her. Another hollow appeared over her heavily wounded body and went inside her mind to devour her from the inside out. Now we join Karin in her mind to see what will happen. Karin clutched her head and fell to her knees. "Why…" she sobbed. "How did it come to this? It hurts… it hurts."

The hollow the invaded her mind cackled in glee, "That's right the pain is great, now come to me so I may devour you." The hollows power was too great and she found herself walking towards the hollow who cackled louder with each step she took.

In another corner of her mind someone was standing there with their eyes closed. They slowly opened and stood there. Karin got closer and just when the hollow was about to devour her, a hand appeared and grabbed her and jumped away. The person who grabbed her snapped a hand towards the hollow and it was restrained. "You…" the hollow said shocked as the person helped Karin up.

Karin looked up and her eyes widened in shock. The person was wearing an all black battle robe, with the sleeve missing on the right side, a black glove on the right hand and a long black sword strapped to left side. The distinguished feature was his tan skin, sharp brown eyes and long orange hair. "It's you… Ichigo."

The person now identified as Ichigo smiled at her, "Karin."

"How," Karin mumbled shocked.

"I implanted a bit of my spiritual pressure in you and Yuzu to help you unlock your hidden powers, but it would also work to allow me to appear in your minds if either of you were close to death and about to die" Ichigo explained. Karin had a flashback of when Ichigo poked her and Yuzu in the head. "I truly hoped it would never come to this. I never wanted to see these hollows ever again." He glared at the retrained hollow, but turned back to Karin and smiled. "Then again, I was looking forward to see how my little sister had grown up, so I guess you could call it even."

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the hollow hissed. Every hollow in Hueco Mundo had heard of the Legendary Ichigo Kurosaki, the strongest soul reaper to ever exist. "Get over here so I can tear you apart."

"That's not exactly a promising invite, so I'll just stay here." Ichigo said, "Isn't that right Karin?"

Karin was still in shock, "I don't understand… how…"

"It's exactly how it looks Karin, I'm here with you right now" Ichigo said and smiled at her. Karin's face slowly morphed into a smile as tears went down her face and then she started laughing softly.

"Kurosaki" the hollow yelled.

"This guy behind us is pretty noisy" Ichigo said. "Let's change to a better location for a bit." Ichigo snapped his fingers and her inner world changed into empty whiteness. Karin wiped her eyes as she continued to cry softly. "You seem to have had a lot of trouble since I left. I'm sorry Karin."

"Ichi-nii" Karin said softly. Ichigo gave her his attention. Before he could react she punched him hard in the stomach. Ichigo grunted from the pain. She got a lot stronger. "Why… why did you kill yourself and leave us alone" She yelled hysterically. "Everyone cried and was depressed for months. Yuzu was locked in our room for weeks. I went through hell and back to protect the town from hollows. I had to train till I dropped everyday just to protect everyone. Everyone may have helped me get through it, but it wasn't the same without you. There was this hole in my heart that never healed and even now it still hurts…I …I…" she screamed hysterically and grabbed her hair in frustration. "Damn it I don't know if I'm pissed off or happy anymore."

Ichigo looked at her sadly, he hated to see his little sister be sad or suffer. Then he smiled softly, "Karin, how old are you?"

"14" She cried softly.

"14 already," Ichigo said just as softly. "You've been through a lot haven't you Karin? I'm sorry. It would be wrong of me to act all brotherly and apologize for what I put you all through."

"It's okay" Karin said wiping her eyes and looking up. "I'm the little sister of legendary Ichigo Kurosaki, I can take it." Ichigo smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

"The reason I had to sacrifice myself is because of the move I was going to use against Aizen" Ichigo began. "It's known as the Final Getsuga Tenshou. If I had used this move I would have destroyed Aizen, but I would have lost all of my powers as a result."

"Why didn't you use the move?" Karin asked. "Killing yourself instead of losing your powers is kind of stupid."

"I know" Ichigo nodded. "I was fully prepared to use the move and lose my powers, but the massive amount of spiritual pressure added to my system was killing my body." Karin gasped. "My body couldn't take the amount added in all at once and it was killing me." Karin had a flashback to when Ichigo was grabbing his chest and coughing up blood. "My Zanpakuto spirit told me that even if I released it in slow bursts I could survive, but I wouldn't be able to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou and would have died anyway, along with you and everyone else. The only choice I had was to take Aizen out of town, release all of my spiritual pressure and hope that it kills him. Seeing as you are here right now I guess that it worked."

Karin looked at her older brother in a new light; he had sacrificed himself to save everyone and her. She rushed forward and hugged her big brother tightly. Ichigo smiled softly and hugged her back patting her head slightly. "I know that you're only a figment of spiritual pressure, but I wish you were still alive so I could see you again."

Ichigo pulled back, "Actually, I am still alive."

Karin looked up so quickly Ichigo was surprised she didn't crack her neck. "Alive, how? Hat n' clogs and Shinji couldn't find a trace of you."

"It was pure luck," Ichigo said. "I released so much power that I actually opened a portal to another dimension and got sucked in. Pure luck that I survived and ever since I've been living in this new dimension trying to make a new life for myself."

"Why haven't you tried to come back?" Karin asked.

"I tried asking Zangetsu that and he told me that there are an infinite number of dimensions in the universe and in order for me to open a portal I would have to release all of my power and the odds of me landing back in my own was 1%" Ichigo explained.

"So this is the last time I'll ever see you?" Karin asked feeling tears come back to her eyes. Ichigo slowly nodded. "I see," she said, but then looked up and smiled, though Ichigo could tell it was fake. "It's okay, as long as I could see you one last time."

"Karin" Ichigo said sternly making her snap her head up. His eyes softened, "You don't have to bottle your emotions in. Your around me, you can let it all out." The dam broke and Karin sobbed into her brother's chest. Ichigo held her as she continued to cry. Then Ichigo started to fade, which made them break apart. "It looks like it's time for me to go, my power's fading."

He looked at Karin for the last time, "You have power Karin and you can use it to defend our town and protect the innocent. Never doubt yourself and you will not lose. I… believe in you."

"You really think I can do it?" Karin asked.

"Well I wouldn't be a very good brother if I didn't believe in my sister" Ichigo said. He then placed his hand on her head, "I will fix your powers for the last time." A little glow later and Karin was all fixed up and Ichigo began fading. "Karakura can always rebuild. I'm counting on you Karin." He faded.

"Ichi-nii" Karin called reaching out with her hand. A few seconds later she felt a hand grasp her own, but couldn't see it.

Ichigo's voice came, "I'll always be on your side. Do your best… Karin." Karin felt the grip on her hand disappear.

"…" Karin looked down and then wiped her eyes once again. "Thanks… Ichi-nii" she looked up with more determination in her eyes than ever, "I'll try my best." Reappearing in the outside world Karin held her Zanpakuto and glared at the hollows in anger, "Now I start fighting for real, Getsuga Tenshou" she shouted.

Back with Ichigo he opened his eyes and reappeared in his inner world. He looked at Zangetsu and Hichigo and explained what just happened. Both of them understood the situation. Zangetsu was happy that Ichigo got to see his sister again.

Ichigo reappeared in his body and looked at Konan, who went to him, "Well, what was it?" Ichigo spent the next hour explaining to her what happened in his mind. Once he was done Konan took his hand, "I'm happy you got to see your sister again."

"Me too" Ichigo smiled sadly. "Let me tell you though, she's gotten stronger. That was one hell of an arm she has." He laughed and Konan laughed too. The rest of the day they sat and talked, ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning Ichigo got up early to do some stretches and start his training. Taking a few practice swings he got into his stance and swung back and forth and performed new combo moves for an hour. "Ichigo, breakfast" Konan called.

Ichigo put Zangetsu in the sheath and leaned him against the wall and grabbed a towel. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he went inside to eat. "Delicious as always" Ichigo said.

"Thank you, I do try my best" she said mock arrogant making him chuckle. "Anyway after we eat I want to spar with you I've got a new technique that I want to try out on you."

"Sure" Ichigo said. Ten minutes later they were outside and doing some stretches to loosen their muscles. After half an hour of stretching they began. "Alright, shall we begin?"

"Bring it" Konan said. Konan charged at him and began using her Taijutsu on him. Ichigo blocked all her attacks and attacked back with his own Taijutsu. They kept throwing hit's back and forth, but none of them hit.

Doing a fake hit Konan formed a paper kunai and slashed at his arm. Ichigo jumped back and pulled out a hidden kunai and attacked her. He ducked her strike and kicked her paper kunai out of her hand and slashed her back.

Now she jumped back and held her arms up, "Paper Senbon" she shouted. Senbon paper needles flew at Ichigo.

"Bakudo # 81: Danku" Ichigo said. A clear barrier appeared in front of him and blocked the Senbon needles. Ichigo jumped into the air, "Bakudo # 62: Hyapporankan." Ichigo through a purple rod towards Konan that morphed into many and slammed into her. She got slammed into a tree and pinned there. Ichigo jumped towards her and prepared to finish her, but she smirked and dissolved into paper as Ichigo landed in front of her. 'A paper clone' he thought. Then he noticed the exploding tags 'Shit.' They exploded and Ichigo flew back and slid against the ground before jumping up and panted.

Konan appeared in the sky flying with her wings. She smirked at him, "Good try love, but this time I will win." She reached into her robe and pulled out a scroll with the Kanji for 'Angel' on it. "This is my new jutsu." She tossed it into the air and it opened and a bunch of papers flew out of the scroll and began forming. Ichigo got wide eyed and gasped while Konan smirked.

"Secret White Art: Army of a hundred Angels" she said.

Sure enough a hundred angels made of paper appeared and flied next to Konan. "Take a good look love, because this time I will win." Karin manipulated the angels to attack Ichigo.

Three angels flew at Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged and retaliated. Pulling Zangetsu out, he slashed at the Angels cutting them with a little difficulty. They were tougher than they looked. He slashed three in a row and ducked another one before round house kicking it.

Jumping to the side he pointed Zangetsu out, "Getsuga Yari." Spiritual pressure shot out of the tip of Zangetsu forming a spear like shape and stabbed through three angels. Jumping up he slashed another one in half.

Jumping high in the air he created five clones and the each started doing fast melee punches on angels destroying them. Then ten angels appeared behind them and fired paper Senbon, Shuriken and Spears at them. The four clones got skewered, but the original "Getsuga Kaiten." Falling back to the ground still swirling Ichigo was blocking continuous attacks from many angels. "Expand" Ichigo shouted and the dome expanded outwards enveloping many angels.

Ichigo looked around panting. There were still many Angels floating around. About 61 of them were left and Ichigo didn't know how long he could keep this up. Konan was still smirking as she watched him try to beat her army of angels. "And now" she said getting his attention. "I will end this: Endless Raining Paper Jutsu."

Tons of paper started falling from the sky and Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it all. Quickly running through hand signs he called out, "Black Hole Jutsu" He shouted. His black hole opened and protected him from the onslaught of attacks. Ichigo grunted as he felt his energy start to run out. Likewise Konan was starting to feel her chakra run out as well.

Ichigo dropped the just since he couldn't hold it any longer. The attacks rained down on him. Konan stopped the jutsu and looked down waiting for the dust to clear. When it cleared it showed Ichigo skewered by a lot of paper. Konan panted, "Finally, I beat him," she said quietly. Then the Ichigo on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke and turned into a log. 'What the hell' she thought shocked.

"Getsuga Ame" Ichigo shouted from above her. Infinite numbers of small energy blast rained down and hit the remaining angels dispersing them into nothing, but paper, but Konan was lucky enough to escape the blast. Ichigo landed on the ground panting and faced his equally panting lover. "That was good Konan, but I don't think either one of us have enough energy to continue this for very much longer."

"I agree" Konan said. "Let us finish it with one final attack." The remaining paper floated up and went towards her forming her angel wings only much bigger and a long spear, but it slowly turned into a solid weapon shocking Ichigo. "Final Technique: Izanami's Heavenly Spear."

Ichigo stared in shock, "That's the ancient spear wielded by Izanami, how do you have it?"

"When you're an ex-criminal from an organization bent on world domination, you tend to find a few things" Konan smirked. "Now we shall finish this."

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu tightly in one hand, and it glowed darkly and spirit energy began swirling around it. In his left hand a red orb began forming and it expanded until it took up most of his left arm. He looked up and his eyes had changed to that of a hollow, but he wasn't wearing the mask. "Here I come" he said.

Both of them charged at each other. Konan gripping her spear tightly thrust it at Ichigo as his attack connected with hers. The following result was a big explosion of power. When it ended the two of them were on the other side of the field opposite from each other. Ichigo's torso suddenly burst open and sprayed blood everywhere. He grunted and fell to his knees panting and holding his chest. Konan looked over at him and smiled, "It seems you have won again." Then her torso sprayed a larger amount of blood and her spear dissolved into paper and she fell to the ground passed out.

'I may have won, but she almost defeated me' Ichigo thought quietly. 'Well, I better go get us patched up. Who knows when it will be time to start the war?' Walking over to his lover he smiled as he picked her up. "Good job, Konan" Ichigo said softly kissing her on the forehead before walking inside to patch her and himself up.

Getsuga Yari: Moon Fang Spear-Spirit energy shoots out of the tip of Zangetsu and expands in a forward direction up to 120 meters before it stops.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	14. Chapter 14

Arrival of the Five Kages and the Allied Shinobi Force

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack shit about this.

A few days passed by and they could feel the war drawing closer and closer towards them. Informing the villagers was hard enough as it was. Civilian families had to say goodbye to relatives as they went off; husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons and daughters. Each and every Shinobi chunin level or above met at the gates. The genin would stay behind to continue training until they were strong enough to fight enemies.

Tsunade was at the front, "Shinobi of Konoha today is a tragic day in our long history. Today is the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. This war will be long and hard and many of you will not make it back, but the Will of Fire is with us all. A sacrifice from any one of us will protect the next generation of Shinobi so they can accomplish what we cannot. Now we march to war." The Shinobi gave a loud roar and followed their Hokage.

After an hour of marching they climbed up a very tall mountain and looked down in it. The area they saw was huge and very spacious. The entire place had small houses in it, a large space with a cliff overlooking it on the north side. They could also see a few training areas here and there.

"This is the location of the joint army fortress. Here is where most of our Shinobi will be when not on duty or injured" Tsunade said. She led the Shinobi down the Cliffside and into the spacious areas. Then she turned to them all. "Now I want to make one thing abundantly clear. This is an alliance of the five major continents. We will be fighting alongside Shinobi from every major country. Whatever grudges you have against another village will be let go of now. They are our allies and you will be fighting alongside them. If you simply cannot do that then you will just have to fend for yourself." Seeing that no one had any objections she finished up. "Use this time to prepare yourselves and stock up on gear, train for a bit. Do whatever; just do not leave this area at all."

She then raised her voice, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake." The four mentioned Shinobi appeared next to Tsunade. Kiba was wearing his chunin vest this time and Akamaru was right next to him. "I want you four to go to the other countries and escort the Kages and their armies here."

"Understood Lady Tsunade" the four of them said.

"Move out" Tsunade said. The four of them jumped away and headed for their respective escorts.

THE LAND OF WIND

Kakashi appeared in the desert a few hours later. He ran quickly through the sands before he saw the great walls of the Sand Village. He quickly ran up to the gates and saw Gaara already waiting for him. Kakashi bowed his head, "Lord Kazekage," Kakashi greeted. When Gaara nodded Kakashi straightened up, "I am here on orders from Lady Tsunade to escort you and your army to the rallying point."

"I understand," Gaara said. "Thank you for showing up quickly." He turned to his Shinobi. "Gather your things, we move out." The army grabbed their stuff and began following their Kazekage, who walked side-by-side with Kakashi.

THE LAND OF WATER

Kiba was riding Akamaru through the trees on his way to the land of water. Normally he'd be pretty boastful, but he was feeling oddly subdued. Maybe because he knew he was now going to be in a war and for once he didn't know if he would come out alive.

Shaking his depressing thoughts he noticed his partner giving him a worried glance, "Don't worry Akamaru, it may be war, but you and me will always be together and we'll fight together to protect our friends." Akamaru barked in response. Another hour of going through the forest and the weather got colder and mist was starting to surround him.

It didn't bother him though; an Inuzuka was trained from birth to be able to smell through all kinds of things. Getting off Akamaru he started walking towards the mist village. About an hour later he appeared in front of the Mist village gates. Many forces were already at the gate. When he got into their view some gate guards came up to him.

"Welcome to the Mist village, Konoha Shinobi, what can we do for you?" one of them asked.

"I am here on orders from Lady Tsunade to escort the Mizukage and her forces to the rallying point" Kiba answered calmly.

"I see" an angelic voice said. Kiba had to restrain himself from dropping his jaw, drooling and widening his eyes at the Mizukage's beauty, but a small blush did appear on his face. Mei walked up to Kiba and stopped in front of him. She was about two inches shorter than Kiba, but he felt like an ant compared to her. "I assume you will be leading the way Mr…"

"K-Kiba," he stuttered. "Kiba Inuzuka and yes I shall be escorting you Lady Mizukage."

Mei smiled gently, "Lead the way handsome." She giggled when he blushed brighter and immediately turned around and started walking. She signaled her Shinobi to follow her as well.

THE LAND OF EARTH

Naruto made haste for the Hidden Stone Village. He honestly didn't know why Tsunade would send him here of all places concerning the bad blood between the villages. Maybe it was to test the loyalties of the Land of Earth or maybe Tsunade had a sick sense of humor, he didn't want to know.

Twenty minutes later he appeared in front of the gates of the Stone Village. They looked like Konoha's gates accept harder, thicker and they looked like no matter how long you assaulted the gate, it wouldn't come down. Naruto was about to walk in when he sensed someone behind him. Turning around quickly he held out a kunai and blocked another kunai.

It was Onoki, who was chuckling, "You really are his son," he said. Both of them relaxed and put their weapons away. "No doubt you know of the bad blood between the Stone village and your father, right boy?" Naruto merely nodded. "We of the Stone village do not believe in passing the sins of a parent onto the child. You will always be welcome in the Stone village."

Naruto smiled and chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Thank you, Lord Tsuchikage." Then he turned serious. "I was sent here to escort you and your army to the rallying point by Tsunade."

Onoki nodded, "Very well." With a flick of his wrist all of his Shinobi appeared ready to head out. "I always have my Shinobi prepared for anything."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I see that. Then by your command we leave." Onoki nodded and they set out following Naruto and Onoki. For an old man Onoki was pretty fast since he was able to keep up with Naruto and Naruto was one of the fastest leave Shinobi ever.

THE LAND OF LIGHTNING

Ichigo hopped through trees until he got into a mountainous region. He started sprinting across the area until he got to a tall mountain. "Oh you got to be freakin' kidding me" Ichigo moaned. Deciding to save time he concentrated a bunch of spiritual pressure into his legs and jumped as high as he could. He got about half way up the mountain. He used Shunpo to flash the rest of the way up the mountain. Getting up to the top of the mountain he could see some clouds floating by looking pretty close.

He walked towards the gate to see a dark skinned jonin standing by the gate with the forces waiting there as well. The guy was slightly tall with shaggy white hair covering his left eye. He opened his eyes when he sensed Ichigo get closer. "Oh, it's you again. What's up" he said lazily.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I'm an escort from the Leaf here to escort the Raikage and his forces to the rallying point."

"Oh, cool" Darui said.

A few seconds of silence passed, "Well, where is Lord Raikage?"

"He's probably getting Killer Bee to hurry up since he always takes forever when packing" Darui answered in a dull tone. As soon as he finished saying that the muscular form of the Raikage landed in front of them with an equally muscular Killer Bee.

A looked at Ichigo, "You must be our escort" was all he said. Ichigo nodded and A turned to his Shinobi. "Quit lying around, we're heading out."

"Woo-hoo" Killer Bee cheered. Ichigo led them out of the cloud village and towards the rallying point.

About one and a half hours later they appeared at the mountain base. "Well, where is the base?" A asked.

"Inside" Ichigo said simply. He made a hand sign and the mountain opened up allowing them to enter. "Lady Tsunade is waiting for you in the main tower over there" Ichigo said pointing to the tower. A nodded and shunshined away towards the tower. Ichigo turned to the Lightning Shinobi troops, "There are only two simple rules while inside here that Lady Tsunade has stressed. You are not allowed to leave this area and must be in it at all times. The second rule is that every grudge that you had against another person or village ended the moment this alliance began. If we find out that you have caused a fight with another Shinobi from another village then you will be on your own in this war. Other than that you are free to do whatever you wish."

Ichigo finished his explanation and started to walk off, but felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around to see Killer Bee. (A/N: I know Killer Bee raps when he talks, and I just can't do it, so he will be talking normal. Sorry if you don't like it. You can imagine him doing raps if it makes you feel better.)

"Yo, orange boy" he said making Ichigo twitch. "I heard that the other Jinchuuriki was here. I'd like to meet him."

"I don't think he's here right" Ichigo said. "He's the escort for the Stone village so he should be back in about twenty minutes. He's easily recognizable though. He's tall, wearing a white trench coat, long spiky blond hair. His most distinguishing features are the whisker marks on his cheeks and his eyes."

"The Legendary Rinnegan" Killer Bee said remembering what his brother told him. He saw Ichigo nod, "thanks for the info dude, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him." Killer Bee shunshined away.

Ichigo continued walking around the area as more Shinobi and Samurai came in. Kiba and Kakashi had returned quickly and five minutes later Naruto returned. Each of them explained the same thing Ichigo explained to A. as the five Kages went to their discussion meeting Ichigo noticed Naruto and Killer Bee start talking. They must have been having a very serious conversation.

Then a messenger hawk flew down towards Ichigo. He caught it and read the message and once he read it he used Shunpo to appear in the tower. He walked into the meeting room to see the Five Kages and Samurai leader Mifune, discussing the plans with their two guards behind them. Ichigo quickly took his place at Tsunade's side.

"'X' marks the enemy hideout. The location is known as the Mountain's Grave" Mifune said pointing to a spot on the map. If they're coming by land they'll have to cross through the hidden waterfall and hidden hot springs village."

"Send an evacuation notice to both villages immediately" Gaara said. Two Shinobi saluted and shunshined away.

"According to our recon squad, the enemy has a force of about 100,000. Considering that, it's probable that only a small amount will come by sea, but we'll be in serious trouble if they surround us" Tsunade said.

"Form an Ambush squad" A said. "Then split the rest of them into multiple divisions and get them in formation."

"Yes sir" Samui replied leaving the room.

"Make sure the Medical Logistics team is equipped as well" Tsunade called out quickly. "And Shikaku make sure the Intel squads are clear on their routes." Shikaku nodded and left the room.

"Contact Ao in the sensor unit and tell him to hurry" Mei said to Chojuro, who nodded hesitantly and left the room.

"Oh yes, we finally finished these," Gaara said holding up a headband.

"It's finished already" Onoki said surprised. The headband looked like any normal Shinobi headband except for the kanji for Shinobi in the middle. "Well, well so this is our joint Shinobi army's headband! Not bad at all!"

"I designed them myself" Mifune said with pride. "You all, who have been divided, today will now fight as one. And we Samurai will join forces with the Shinobi. Let us begin." Down with the others they have all been rounded up into their divisions and were now meeting their division captains.

AMBUSH DIVISION-CAPTAIN: NARUTO NAMIKAZE

"I'm Naruto Namikaze of the Leaf village" he introduced. "I've been made the captain of the Ambush Division." He had his new forehead protector on and everything.

"Naruto" Sai said now wearing his new headband and chunin flak jacket. "It will be good to fight by your side again."

"Yes and it will be a pleasure to fight by yours my friend" Naruto said shaking his hand.

'Are captain is the Legendary Hero of the Leaf, but he's so young. What if… what if…' thought the over-thinker Omoi.

MEDICAL LOGISTICS COMPANY-CAPTAIN: SHIZUNE

"My name is Shizune and I've been put in charge of this company" she said to her squad. "I look forward to serving with you all. And speaking of serving Ton-Ton here is not food" she added seeing the hungry look in their eyes.

INTELLIGENCE COMPANY-CAPTAIN: INOICHI YAMANAKA

"You're Inoichi? I'm Tenga" a lightning Shinobi introduced. "Man I've heard so much about you."

Inoichi smiled, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

SENSOR COMPANY-CAPTAIN: AO

"Hoo… it's really war" Shi said.

"First one for you, right?" Ao asked

"Yeah" Shi said quietly.

"Well, stay on task at all times," Ao said. "How well we do our job will have a big impact on the outcome."

JOINT SHINOBI ARMY COMMANDER GENRAL: GAARA

"Being the Joint army Commander General, I think you should try to relax and say a few words Lord Kazekage" Ichigo said next to him on top of the cliff.

Down on the bottom Konan stood with the rest of their division. They were Division One. Their division was focused on mid-long range attacks. "So, what kind of guy is our Division General?" A young Lightning Shinobi Kunoichi asked her.

"The young one with the black trench coat on" Konan answered. Konan saw the young girl blush a bit. "Don't bother he's off limits."

"Why" she asked.

"Cause he's my fiancé" Konan grinned shocking the girl.

DIVISION ONE-GENERAL: ICHIGO KUROSAKI

The second division was the short range battle division designed to meet the enemy head on and attack them "I'm a little nervous" Hinata mumbled quietly. Being with Naruto had really made her happy and boosted her confidence to where she stopped stuttering, but she still spoke quietly.

"Don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake" Karui grinned swinging her arm around Hinata's shoulders making the shy girl blush.

"Geez, my dad's the General? Really?" Kurotsuchi complained rubbing the bridge of her nose.

'It's time? Kurotsuchi and I will turn the tide of war in our favor' he thought.

DIVISION TWO-GENERAL: KITSUCHI

Division three was focused on short-mid range battle. They could fight at a distance or close up depending on where the enemy was.

"Who exactly is our division general?" Tenten asked.

"The sluggish looking guy on the right" Kakashi answered.

DIVISION THREE-GENERAL: DARUI

Division four was a long range battle division. They focused on attacking the enemy from a long range distance to take out multiple enemies at once.

"Ugh, they made that troublesome woman the leader of Division four, what a drag" Shikamaru moaned.

"You're complaining?" Choji asked munching on chips. "You're the second in command of the division, so you should look more professional."

"Just when I thought this couldn't get to be more of a drag" Shikamaru groaned.

DIVISION FOUR-GENERAL: TEMARI

Division five was the special battle units. It was the unit that deployed Shinobi as backup in case another division needed some extra man power.

"If I kick enough ass I might become Hokage" Kiba grinned.

"You moron, don't treat war like a game" his sister Hana hissed at him.

"We must avoid drawing attention to ourselves" Shino said monotonously.

"You'll be fine Shino" Ino sighed.

DIVISION FIVE-GENERAL: MIFUNE

"Can we really win with a such a young commander?" an Earth Shinobi asked doubtfully.

"Lord Gaara's not like the babies in your village!" a sand Shinobi hissed. "Don't run your mouth about people you nothing about."

"Hah! How would I know when you've been our enemy the whole time?" the Earth Shinobi shouted.

"Same here don't think for a second I actually trust you people. So watch your tone" the sand Shinobi shouted back.

"No one seems to trust one another yet" Hinata noted.

"I'm not surprised" Neji said. "It's hard to maintain a cohesive unit when its members were enemies for years up until yesterday… especially the sand and stone."

"You want a piece of me" the sand Shinobi shouted getting ready to fight.

"Hell yeah I do" the earth Shinobi shouted back. "You sand bastards killed my father. I got no problem with taking one of you out."

"Knock it off" another Shinobi yelled trying to stop them from fighting.

"Haagh" Ichigo sighed annoyed.

Sand then formed between the two fighting Shinobi and blew them apart. They looked up to see Gaara with his hand held towards them showing he had manipulated the sand. Gaara began to speak, "Three times now… we've fought world wars for our own nations, for our own villages. We've hurt one another and we've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created me. I was a Jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power." The crowd was completely silent now. "And I hated this world and all the people in it… I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today." Temari looked at her brother. "But one man, one ninja from the leaf village stopped me."

Gaara seemed to be looking straight at Naruto when he said that and Naruto stared right back. Gaara had flashbacks of three years ago and of when they departed the sand village after recovering him from the Akatsuki.

"I was his enemy, yet he wept for me. I hurt him, yet he called me his friend" Gaara continued. "He saved me! My enemy, my fellow Jinchuuriki… he suffered the same pain as me yet he bore no ill will! There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at the hands of the Akatsuki. There is No Sand, No Stone, No Leaf, No Mist and No Cloud. There are only Shinobi!" The Shinobi were all shocked into silence. "And if you still hold a grudge against the sand, then when the war is over, come and take my head instead."

The earth Shinobi had a look of total shock on his face. 'They've got a different look on their faces now' Kakashi noted.

"Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life. If the enemy takes him, if we hand him over, our world is finished. I want to protect him and I want to protect our world. But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you, lend me your aid!" Gaara shouted.

"You got it Lord Gaara" the sand Shinobi shouted.

"sorry about earlier" the earth Shinobi apologized.

"Yeah, same here" the sand Shinobi also apologized.

'You're incredible Gaara' Temari thought smiling at her little brother.

'Good job Gaara' Naruto thought smiling.

"Everyone who's with me, let's go!" Gaara shouted. The entire army cheered loudly and each division set out for battle after the leaders got the instructions. Mifune's division took to the west on the plains to cover from eastern assaults. Shizune's medical team took circle around the mountain to lend relief to any squad. The sensor division head out towards the North to sense from high areas to see where the ninja were coming from.

The intelligence division took up a locator center on the west side of the mountains to keep an extra look out. The ambush company was taking to the air thanks to Sai's ink birds with Naruto using the Rinnegan to keep a look out for the enemy.

Ichigo's division went to the north of the hideout near the lightning country to see if they were snooping around up there. Darui's division went to the western mountains to prepare for an aerial attack. Kitsuchi's went to the east to be careful of any possible sea invasions. Temari's division went to the south to cover the remaining land so if they tried to attack then they would get spotted by at least one group.

"The Fourth Great Ninja War…" A said confidently. "We're gonna win this."

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed.

"You said it" Onoki said.

(A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but it's what I could do.)

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	15. Chapter 15

Attack of the Ambush Squad and Ichigo vs. Edo Tensei

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Flying high above the forest the Ambush Squad was heading to their new base of operations close to enemy territory so set up their base and prepare themselves for attack. Naruto's Rinnegan was looking down on the ground to make sure that no enemy was travelling below them. Every other member of the ambush squad was a little twitchy and ready for action, any action. Kankuro was Naruto's second in command and only he and Naruto were completely calm. One member of the ambush squad was already at his maximum anxiety level

'Man, I never wanted to have to fight in a huge war like this' Omoi thought. 'What… what if all of a sudden, the enemy ambushes us and I'm the only one who survives? They'll take me hostage… subject me to all kinds of interrogation and torture. And when they're done they'll fuck up my mind to make me fight Karui and Lord Raikage.'

Naruto noticed the worried concentration look on his face, "Omoi… hey Omoi you there?" Omoi snapped out of it hearing his captain's voice. "Look alive, we're about to land. We're in enemy skies now, get your head on straight."

Omoi was silent for a few seconds, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well captain… we're almost the same age" Omoi began uncertainly. "Is this the first war you'll fight in?"

"Yeah" Naruto responded softly.

"Aren't you worried?" Omoi asked.

"I am worried" Naruto said. "I've been made a captain of a squad and am responsible for the lives of my squad. My friends are all out in other squads risking their lives as well. I am worried for my friends, not for myself. How well we act on the battlefield will determine the fate of many lives. If you want to protect your friends and family, the only thing you should think about how we can make this operation a success."

Omoi took these words to heart and the rest of the squad looked less worried. Kankuro smiled, 'Looks like Naruto is really getting into the role as leader.'

Back in the Waterfall and Grass villages. The two squads have contacted the feudal lords and informed them of the situations. The feudal lords had no choice, but to evacuate their villages and move them to a safer location. The Shinobi of the villages joined the allied forces and would be divided into divisions later.

Back with the ambush squad, they had just landed in a small clearing in the forest. Sai resealed his ink birds in a scroll. "We're in enemy territory now. We'll use this as our main base and set up satellite bases nearby. Our first priority will be to set up time bombs and sneak attacks. Sai you get back in the air and keep watch."

"Roger" Sai said getting back on his bird and flying off.

"The rest of us will set up entry points at 2 o'clock and 6 o'clock within a ten mile radius" Naruto continued. "Omoi you'll place explosive traps in every other direction and report back. Ittan, you'll use your earth jutsu to dig trenches. Tango, go set up a chakra transmission antenna."

"Yes sir" they responded.

"Saji and Hoheto, you two are on sensor guard duty" Naruto said.

"Got it" Saji said.

"Kiri, Kankuro and I will plan our strategy attack sequence" Naruto said. He then pulled out six scrolls and released them. His Six Paths of Peace came out "The rest of you join in groups of five and take one of these guys with you."

"Why?" one of them asked confused and shocked seeing the dead bodies of six famous ninja.

"It's a technique of my Rinnegan" Naruto said. "Each one of them have the Rinnegan and we all share connected vision. That way if one of you are attacked the rest of us will now instantly and will be there to back you up. Get to your positions."

"Yes sir" they chorused and took off.

"With a sensor like me on the job you got nothing to worry about" Saji boasted.

"This is war Saji" Hoheto said to him. "Don't let your guard down for a moment. If you don't want to lose your head pull it out of your ass."

"I know, I know" Saji replied. "I may not look like much, but I was chosen for this squad because I'm totally elite… so uh… anything else we should be looking out for?"

Back at the main base Naruto, Kankuro and Kiri were discussing their battle plan and the enemy's forces. "According to Intel Kabuto is using the Edo Tensei jutsu. It's the most blackest and foulest thing to ever do. It brings the soul of a dead person back to the world of the living. According to the data he's brought the souls of dead ninja back to life and bound them to dead corpses and no matter what kind of attacks you try they cannot be killed."

"Then how do we defeat them?" Kiri asked.

"The only way to beat them is to seal the soul away or to completely immobilize the body" Kankuro said. "Not even killing the caster will release the jutsu."

"Like every other company, we are to capture Kabuto if we spot him, place him under illusion and have him release the jutsu" Naruto said.

Back with the main divisions they were all running towards their destination. Division's one and four were running next to each other. Ichigo and Temari were at the front. They both turned to each other and nodded. "Division one separate" Ichigo called out and they split away from Division Four and headed towards the East, while they went west.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Konan asked him.

"We're heading East at first and then we'll make a Northern turn and set up base in the mountains near the ocean" Ichigo answered. Raising his voice he addressed the squad, "Hustle up I want to make it there within an hour."

"Yes sir" the squad responded.

The ambush squad had just finished their orders and were at their posts looking out for enemy forces. Ittan had just finished with the trenches. Omoi had just finished with the explosive notes. Saji and Hoheto were sitting in a trench to the south looking out. Naruto's Deva Path was with them since he couldn't afford to lose any sensor ninja.

Saji's eyes widened. The Deva Path noticed, "What's wrong?" it asked.

"A jamming technique" Saji replied. "It's messing up my ability to sense things properly, but something is coming this way."

"The enemy perhaps" Hoheto said preparing himself. Someone stumbled out of the forest into their clearing; he had long brown hair and sunglasses on.

"That's Muta, he's the Aburame assigned to the advanced recon cell" Saji said jumping out of the trench to assist the fallen Aburame.

"Wait, there are traps up ahead" Naruto shouted. "Let me deal with him."

Saji ignored him and got to Muta first, "Muta are you okay?"

"Hoheto" Naruto barked.

"I know" he grunted. 'Byakugan.' He looked at Muta with his Byakugan

"Get away from me" Muta moaned softly. Saji looked confused.

"Something's in that jar on his back, but it's not the Aburame clan bugs" Hoheto yelled alarmed.

"They didn't waste any time" Naruto grunted.

Suddenly Muta jumped up and grabbed Saji from behind. "He's using him as a shield and coming right for us" Kiri said. "What should we do?"

'The way he's moving," Kankuro thought. 'It can't be.'

"Shit, I told him not to let his guard down" Ittan swore.

"There's some kind of giant lump of something inside Muta's bug jar" Hoheto yelled. "It has an incredible amount of chakra in it."

"No mistaking it," Ittan said. "That's Deidara's explosive clay."

'Damn it, not him again.' "Ittan, Kiri get back quickly" Naruto yelled.

Not two seconds after he said that there was a giant explosion throughout the area. Dust and rocks flew everywhere and all around. Up in the air Sai heard the explosion and turned around, "What was that?" he asked himself.

Back on the ground everyone was recovering from the explosion. Saji avoided most of the explosion, but his leg was damaged. "Damn, my leg" he grunted quietly.

Naruto looked towards his Deva Path, who had the unconscious Aburame on his shoulder. 'Just barely in time' he thought. Right before the explosion happened Naruto through a Hiraishin Kunai at Muta and had his Deva Path flash over to them. He managed to knock the explosion pack off and grab Saji and Muta before the explosion could wipe them out.

"Kiri, heal Saji, quickly" Naruto ordered. "Kankuro, Omoi with me, everyone else be on your guard."

'I guess in war you have no time for slip ups' Omoi thought putting a hand on his sword. He heard someone coming behind him. "No time to think either" he grunted jumping in the air. 'Only time for the Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Cutter' he thought swinging his sword at the volley of kunai that were thrown at him. He blocked them all and two people landed on the ground away from them.

"Tokuma, Ranka" Omoi said shocked. "More of our men. Are they being controlled?"

Saji looked up, "More of them, heads up." He called it just in time for them to jump out of the way and doge. Then Sai jumped down and kicked one of them hard enough to knock them unconscious.

"Nice Sai" Naruto said.

"Sons of Bitches," a familiar voice that Naruto recognized said. "They're still alive you know," Deidara mused. "So what next, hmm?"

"You dirty scumbag" Kankuro shouted.

"You won't get away with this" Naruto shouted as well.

"I know that you're there as well Sasori, show yourself" Kankuro said.

"Oh a puppet master in the ranks and the nine tails Jinchuuriki as well" Deidara said. "This should be fun.

"You're an ambush squad as well" Kankuro noted. "It's rare for two ambush squads to meet on the battlefield."

"Then I guess whoever wins this battle will be able to say their sneak attack plan succeeded" Deidara said. "This victory will set the tone for the entire war. And we won't lose. We can't lose because we…" Deidara paused as another body jumped down and landed on the ground wearing an almost exact mirror image of Sai's clothes minus the chunin flak jacket and headband. "Are immortal, hmm" Deidara finished as the body looked up making Sai wide eyed.

Sai" the body said. "Run little brother! You see what they've done to my body… you can't win. Run!"

"B-brother" Sai stuttered.

Omoi looked at Sai, "No time to be anxious. I won't let you make friends and family hurt one another." The chronic worry-wart raised his blade to fight. His anxiety is quelled-Omoi is serious.

"Save your petty little speeches for later" Deidara yelled. "This is war, hmm."

The squad charged for battle, "Hoheto, Tango, you keep going. Ittan follow shortly. Kankuro, back me up" Naruto ordered.

Sai and his brother engaged in battle with their tanto's clanging loudly against each other. "Brother, please snap out of it" Sai begged. His brother just had a dead look in his eyes as he kept attacking.

"Nice moves, but you can cut me all day and I'll still be standing" Deidara said arrogantly.

"Cloud Style: Black Slash" Omoi shouted jumping towards Deidara as the two Leaf ninja that were bring controlled attacked him. Instead he slashed behind him and cut the chakra strings. Omoi landed past Deidara as two ninja caught the ninja.

"Nice job Omoi" they congratulated.

Deidara growled, "Tricky bastard! He moved like he was gonna slash me, but instead slashed behind himself. It was a trick, how stupid."

'He cut my chakra threads' Sasori thought some distance away from the battle. 'Nice sword work.'

'There' Kankuro thought throwing his chakra threads out and connecting with Sasori's and before Sasori could sever his own Kankuro pulled as hard as he could and Sasori was brought out in the open. "Ittan, bring it up."

"Right," Ittan said going through hand signs. 'Earth Style: Tectonic core.' The earth he had previously shrunk before now rose up sending Sasori crashing hard into the rising surface.

"You connected your chakra threads to mine to bring me out of hiding. You've improved on your chakra thread techniques Kankuro" Sasori congratulated.

"I'm honored to be getting praise from the inventor of the technique himself, but I have surpassed you with my secret technique" Kankuro said pulling out a scroll and opening it revealing a kanji on that said 'Sasori.' Out of the scroll came Sasori's old puppet body completely brand new.

"My old puppet body" Sasori mused. "Suddenly it all seems so pointless. I now have the body I always desired. One that will never rot or decay. I've truly become a puppet in every sense of the word."

"Run away" Sai's brother practically begged.

"Ittan surround the injured with your Earth jutsu" Naruto shouted. "Kiri you treat them."

"Captain, the man from root still has explosive clay in his stomach" Hoheto warned.

"I've heard of Deidara's explosive clay, it's supposed to be able to be defused with Lightning Style attacks" Ittan said.

"I know a few lightning attacks" Omoi said.

"Kankuro, you take on Sasori, me and my Deva Path will take on Deidara" Naruto said. "Omoi, since you know a few lightning attacks I want you to back me up and throw attacks at Deidara if you see an opening. Sai, you take your brother on and the rest of you will assist Sai if he needs it. Kiri, your our only medic ninja we have so far, so just focus on healing everyone. Don't fight unless you have to." The squad members nodded. "You got your orders go."

Everyone took their positions and charged at their enemies. The Deva Path through a Hiraishin kunai at Deidara and both of them flashed in front of him and attacked him with a Rasengan. Deidara jumped off his bird as it was hit. "Katsu" Deidara shouted and the clay exploded.

"Almighty Push" a voice shouted. The explosion cleared showing them unharmed.

Naruto pointed his hand at Deidara, "Universal Pull." Deidara flew towards them and the Deva Path jumped forward and was prepared to stab him. It succeeded and he stabbed him in the chest.

Deidara grunted and when he got a good look at his attacker his eyes widened, "No wonder you got me, when your using that bastard Yellow Flash."

"This is war, you need every resource you can get" Naruto said. "Omoi now" Deidara looked down to see Omoi finish going through hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball" Omoi shouted and hurled the lightning ball at Deidara and it didn't hit him, but it did hit his clay pouches.

Deidara jumped back and landed on the ground. He stuck his hands inside his packs and tried to mold his clay, but he couldn't. 'Damn, the lightning attack has neutralized my clay' he thought furiously. "You haven't beaten me yet. I'm not the only one you have to fight either." More bodies appeared and began to fight them. Naruto and his Deva Path began fighting them as hard as they could.

Kankuro was busy fighting Sasori with his own body. This was not turning out well at all. He saw Naruto getting a little overwhelmed. He used Sasori's puppet body to launch his flamethrower at the dead Sasori as a distraction. Kankuro unsealed his Sanshouo and Kuroari puppet to trap the enemies in there for a while. It would not hold forever.

"Give up, you can't win," Deidara screamed.

"Yeah right, turn around" Naruto smirked. Deidara's eyes widened as he turned to block a strike, but was too slow and got hit by Naruto's Asura path. He flew back and hit a tree hard. Soon the original six paths returned and got ready for battle. By the time that happened the other ninja had broken out of Kankuro's puppets.

The Preta Path used the Wood Style jutsu and bound them all together and prevented them from escaping. Then all six paths surround Deidara, "Six Path Art: Hexagonal Prison Seal" Naruto shouted. The six paths then sealed Deidara inside a powerful prison seal that even a Kage couldn't break out of.

Kankuro was still fighting Sasori and the fighting was a standstill. Sasori and Kankuro were evenly matched. Kankuro manipulated the cable in the puppet and had it stab Sasori and had the rest of the cable wrap around him binding him.

Sai and Shin were fighting each other, but when Sai jumped to avoid an attack, he fell and dropped his drawing book and it opened to the page that showed the two of them. Shin stopped and looked at the page. "You finished the drawing" he said.

"I always wanted to show you, but I couldn't finish it in time" Sai said. "Come on brother, let us finish this."

"There's no need" Shin said smiling as his body started flaking away. "It seems seeing your drawing has freed my soul from its binds and I can rest in peace." As soon as he finished saying that his body dispersed revealing the corpse that was used for the jutsu.

Sai had a small tear go down his face, 'Thank you brother.'

"Sasori," Kankuro said. "Your strength came because of your soul, not in spite of it. You tried to erase it, become a puppet yourself, but couldn't change completely. I know this because you put your heart and soul into the puppets you created. That's the part of them that never rots or decays. Now you've got your original body, but you've fallen, sunk so low. You've sunk to the lever of the puppets you use to control." Sasori closed his eyes and remained silent. "You were supposed to be a top-class puppeteer not a worthless nobody who lets someone else pull the strings."

Sasori opened his eyes, but still remained silent. Kankuro spoke again, "When the puppeteer starts being controlled, that's it for him. My spirit as a puppet ninja is strong enough to beat you and whatever you attack me with. By controlling the puppet Sasori that you created, I'm controlling the real you. It's your techniques and your creations that will live on forever through the performances of those who inherit them and the soul you put into them.

Sasori then smiled, "Perhaps… that's always how I wanted my art to be looked at." Kankuro smiled as well.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Deidara shouted from within the prison. "SASORI, DON'T GO ALONG WITH ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT. ART IS A FLEETING FLASH. A MOMENTARY EXPLOSION, HMM."

Sasori ignored Deidara, 'One's soul forever lives in his creations huh…' he thought as his body started to crumble. 'It's true.' "Kankuro" he said getting his attention. "I want you to have my 'Mother' and 'Father' puppets as well and when you die… pass them onto the next generation."

"Heh… you got it" Kankuro said. Sasori smiled one last time before his body dissipated revealing the corpse that was used for the jutsu.

"Looks like the technique isn't so perfect after all" Naruto mused. "People don't have their inner feelings restrained that easily."

"Let me out of here, you sons of bitches" Deidara screamed.

"How about no, you loudmouth psychopath" Naruto answered simply. He walked over to the barrier and began to draw seals on the wall of the barrier with his chakra.

"The hell are you doing" Deidara yelled.

"Sealing you up before you kill us all by headache alone" Naruto replied not even looking at him. Ignoring Deidara still screaming he finished up the seals and once he finished he clasped his hands together and Deidara was sealed in a scroll he pulled out. He quickly rolled it up and tied it off.

"What is our next move Captain?" Ittan asked.

"Once Kiri finishes healing everyone we'll send Muta back to base to give info to the Kages. After that's done we'll finish setting up and then prepare ourselves for our next attack" Naruto said putting the scroll away. "You all did a good job today, I'm proud of you all. Rest up and we'll move on from there."

"Yes sir" they saluted.

Back at the base the Five Kages were just reading a report they got from the Ambush Squad. "It seems they made it in safely and rescued an injured Aburame from death at the hands of the enemy" Tsunade told them.

"That's good, we're now deeper in enemy territory" Mei said.

"That's not all though" Tsunade said. "Naruto has told me that they managed to capture one of the enemy. Someone summoned by the Edo Tensei" Tsunade informed.

"Who is it already" A asked impatient.

"The Mad Bomber of the Stone, Deidara" Tsunade said. Onoki's eyes widened, but they immediately closed in regret as he thought of his old student. "Anyway Naruto says he'll deliver him to us the moment he has a chance to. That's the end of his report."

"Lady Tsunade" Ao called out. She turned to him. "According to this Division One has made contact with the enemy. The senses indicate 800 enemies are there. About 10 more if you count those summoned by the Edo Tensei."

"Someone contact Darui's Division and have then go assist Division One" A shouted.

"Make double sure you brief them on the situation" Mei called quickly.

On the northern part of the land near the sea Division one led by Ichigo Kurosaki has just made contact with the enemy. They saw them all coming out of the sea walking towards them. Ichigo stared at them impassively, but his stance hardened as he readied for battle.

"They're coming," Ichigo said. "Signal the troops."

"Yes sir" a Shinobi said going to warn the troops.

"Whoa, there's a lot of them" a sand Shinobi said nervously.

"My Byakugan sees more than superior numbers" Hiashi Hyuga said. "The top class ninja HQ warned us about are here too."

Sure enough in the crowd of enemies was previously dead enemy Kakuzu of the Akatsuki. "Lord Hiashi, 2 o'clock" a Hyuga member called out.

Hiashi looked out with his Byakugan and gasped, "T-That's" he stuttered. He was seeing his long dead twin brother Hizashi, Tsunade's previously dead lover Dan and one of the Twelve Fire guardian ninja Asuma Sarutobi.

"O-oh no" a Shinobi from lightning said.

"What is it?" another one asked. "Who are those guys?

"Those two are…" the same Shinobi said frightfully. "Lord Kinkaku and Lord Ginkaku."

Ichigo turned to his troops, "Calm down," he said stiffly. "If you keep a level head you won't panic and if you don't panic you won't die." Ichigo turned back towards the enemies, "I protect my troops with my life. That is why they made me General of Division One. Let me show you and them my power. I'll light the fuse, the rest of you follow."

"Yes sir" they chorused.

Ichigo went through hand seals and when he finished his hands glowed a dark black color, "Spirit Style: Spiraling Spirit Canon." He thrust his hands forward together and a large spiraling drill cannon shot out of his hands and engulfed a lot of the enemy.

"That attack is huge" a mist Shinobi shouted.

"General Kurosaki is the only one able to use techniques like that" Konan told the ninja next to her. "He invented these techniques without the use of chakra."

A bunch of the enemy got vaporized instantly from the attack, but most of them got out of the way including Kakuzu and jumped right towards them. "Heads up" someone shouted.

Konan flew through hand seals and her paper wings came to life, "Shikigami Dance." Tons of paper wings flew at the enemy and skewered them in paper killing a bunch of them.

Assume, Dan and Hizashi landed on the shore while the rest of the division went to battle the rest of the enemy. "Chouza" Asuma greeted.

"You've gotten bigger Chouza" Dan said.

"And I'm about to get a hell of a lot bigger" Chouza growled.

"My brother," Hizashi said to Hiashi. "I'm sorry, the Branch family is supposed to defend the main family and yet here I stand before you as your enemy. Perhaps this is my punishment for defying the Main Family." Hiashi had a sad look on his face as he remembered the events of so long ago. "The Branch House imposed itself on the Main House… I guess this is my fate."

Hiashi's Byakugan flared to life as he got into the Gentle Fist stance. "There is no such fate. Your son and my daughter are out there fighting to prove it."

Hizashi's eyes widened, 'Neji, Lady Hinata.'

The rest of the First Division started to fight against the enemy. Hiashi fought his brother. Chouza was taking care of Dan and Asuma, and Konan was simply killing as many enemy ninja as she could. The rest were either killing enemies or getting killed themselves.

"This sure blows Kinkaku" Ginkaku said. "Getting pulled back by the dead-ass Second Hokage's technique."

Ichigo stepped forward, "I'm sorry that the two of you are shamed like this. You were both held as great heroes of your time Lord Kinkaku, Lord Ginkaku." Ichigo didn't know them personally, but he knew of their reputation and he respected them for that.

"Hey Ginkaku, check this kid out" Kinkaku said pointing to Ichigo. "I can't sense a single ounce of chakra from him, but he's got that aura of power around him. This should be fun."

"It seems like I have no choice, but to shame you a bit more" Ichigo said putting a hand on Zangetsu's hilt. "Some of that Silver and Gold Plating might start cracking a bit when my techniques hit you. They are pretty fast and powerful."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	16. Chapter 16

Edo Tensei Weakness and Information Distribution

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

"I don't think I like your tone kid" Ginkaku said. "Gonna have to shut you up."

"Yeah I guess a lot of time has passed" Kinkaku said. "If one so young is so arrogant to think he can defeat us." The hidden Cloud's Legendary Tag-Team got ready for battle. Ichigo gave them an impassive stare and drew Zangetsu. Then two Shinobi joined Ichigo in battle. One was a woman with blond hair cut asymmetrically wearing a battle robe and a lightning village jonin flak jacket shaped like a girdle on her wearing open toed boots. She also had a tanto strapped to her back. The other was a boy with shoulder length blond hair, lightning village jonin flak jacket with one strap over his left shoulder wearing black pants and black open toed sandals. He had a long sword strapped to his back.

"Samui, Atsui" Ichigo greeted.

"You will need help with these guys General Kurosaki" Samui said unsheathing her tanto. "How these guys fight is not cool."

"A little hot under the collar today sis?" Atsui asked smiling. "These guys must be something else."

Suddenly Kinkaku opened his mouth and spit out two weapons that Ginkaku grabbed while Kinkaku pulled out two weapons of his own. "Let's wreck 'em Ginkaku" Kinkaku said.

"You got it Kinkaku" Ginkaku agreed.

"What the hell are those things?" Ichigo asked.

"The weapons of the gold and Silver Brothers" Samui answered. "Four of the five ultimate ninja treasures gathered by the hidden Cloud Village. The "Rope of Clarity," which binds its target and pulls out there soul. The "Seven Star Sword," which cuts the soul free and curses the soul. The "Crimson Gourd" that records the soul and seals the target. And the "Banana Fan" that can create any of the five elements."

Not two seconds after she finished they were attacked by a bunch of White Zetsu's. Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu quickly, "Getsuga Tenshou" he shouted twirling his body around in a circle. All the Zetsu's were vaporized instantly. "Well, I know better than to underestimate the enemy so I'll take all the help I can get."

"This is gonna get hot" Atsui grinned. Samui rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior before getting ready. The three of them charged at the brothers. "They look like cool weapons, but in the end their just tools. Our weapons actually have some soul. They're too hot for you to handle."

"Wait Atsui" Samui yelled. "Cool down and let me finish."

"He's a bigger hothead than Naruto use to be" Ichigo grunted.

"These guys love to talk, that's good" Kinkaku grinned. "I'll take the one in the back."

Kinkaku ran towards them and began attacking them with incredibly strong attacks and faster attacks than one would think for someone of that size. Samui and Atsui dodged left and right trying to find an opening. Ichigo attacked as well and did all he could to not get hit with any of their weapons because he didn't know what they'd do to him.

Kinkaku then did a whirl and struck, both Samui and Atsui with his rope weapon. 'Shit' they both thought, but for different reasons.

Ichigo had just blocked a strike from Ginkaku when he saw them hit, "Samui, Atsui you okay?"

"Don't take your eyes off of me kid" Ginkaku roared striking him with an even harder attack that he blocked. "Tag out Kinkaku."

"Gotcha Ginkaku" Kinkaku said jumping back.

"That was a pretty hot shot" Atsui said standing up rubbing his lip. "So now I get you Mr. Ginkaku?"

"Wring 'em out "Rope of Clarity" Kinkaku said smirking.

Their mouths bulged and then these white things started coming out of their mouths, it was their souls, 'What the hell' Ichigo thought wide eyed.

"The Rope of Clarity on my right arm sucks out the soul of anyone it touches" Kinkaku said to Ichigo's shocked face. "And you'll be next."

Ginkaku charged at them, "Curse them "Seven Star Sword." Ginkaku cut their souls free from their mouths. On the back of his sword two words appeared, 'Hot' and 'Cool.' "Record "Crimson Gourd." Their souls were sucked inside of the gourd. "I'm all done Kinkaku" Ginkaku smirked.

"The hell you are, you're fighting me next" Atsui smirked.

'We're screwed' Samui thought.

"This is gonna be h-" Atsui stopped talking when his sister covered his mouth.

"This is why I told you to let me finish" Samui hissed. "Listen don't say another word if you can help it." Atsui just looked confused.

Ichigo just sliced through another Zetsu and parried another one before kicking it away. "What's happening?" he shouted to Samui.

"We've had a combination curse and sealing technique placed on us" she explained. "They've taken our souls hostage." She took her hands off her brother's mouth. "If we speak the word we've said most in our lives, we'll be sucked into that gourd and be sealed forever.

"You're pretty in the know" Ginkaku said. "I guess time's revealed our secrets." Ginkaku tossed the seven star sword to Kinkaku.

"So the word you say the most is tabooed" Ichigo said. "That's just a stupid secret word game, how boring is that?"

Kinkaku raised the Banana Fan, 'Banana Flame Wrap' he thought.

'What could it be?' Atsui thought frantically. 'I've got a million hot-shot catch phrases, but which one do I use the most? Which one is it?'

"You really shouldn't need to put much thought into it" Samui said sensing his thoughts.

Their eyes widened when they saw the massive flames come towards them at fast speeds. "Guys, get back" Ichigo jumped in front of them "Bakudo # 81: Danku." A large see through shield appeared in front of them and blocked the fires and saved them from the main attack.

The flames still licked all around them though, "Too hot" Atsui grunted. Ginkaku smirked and held out the Crimson Gourd.

The gourd then sucked him inside the gourd, "Atsui" Samui cried. Then Ginkaku appeared behind her and held her in a chokehold.

"Like they always say" Kinkaku began. "Silence is golden. Words are the true source of all the worlds' ills, right Ginkaku?"

"Exactly" Ginkaku replied. "This is what happens to people who can't keep their big mouths shut. Words are just another tool people use against one another." Then he turned to Ichigo and held the sword to Samui's throat. "Now stay still or the girl get's it."

Ichigo glared and looked into Samui's eyes. Samui was trying to look like she wasn't scared, but Ichigo was a master at reading people. He could tell she was scared. "Hold on Samui" Ichigo mouthed to her. With a quick Shunpo he appeared behind Ginkaku and cut his arm off spraying blood everywhere. Ginkaku screamed in pain as Ichigo picked Samui up bridal style and flashed back to where he was.

"Ginkaku" Kinkaku screamed rushing to his brother's side. Ichigo and Samui stared shocked. They knew about the Edo Tensei and its properties. If a person revived with the Edo Tensei is injured they don't bleed like a normal person.

"H-how did you do that General Kurosaki?" Samui asked stuttering. Ichigo stared at his Zanpakuto and was thinking heavily.

He snapped his head up, 'I get it. I know how that happened. A Zanpakuto is a Soul Slayer and can damage spirit beings. Technically they are spirits bound to bodies so I can defeat them. That's the one weakness to the Edo Tensei. "Samui, I've found the weakness to the Edo Tensei. Quickly inform everyone else."

"Yes sir" Samui replied.

"Not so fast" Kinkaku yelled. He opened the cork to the Crimson gourd and Samui was sucked in shocking Ichigo.

'What the hell just happened? Samui didn't say a word, but she got sucked into the gourd anyway' Ichigo thought and just barley dodged a strike from the Rope of Clarity from the raging Kinkaku. 'Fuck, now I got to find a way to beat this raging bull.' Ichigo charged forward with incredible speeds and got between the two brothers. 'I'll get the weaker one first' he thought. Turning to Kinkaku he pointed his left arm at him, "Hado # 4: Byakurai." White lightning erupted from Ichigo's finger and struck Kinkaku in the right shoulder blasting him back a good distance.

Ichigo turned back to the down Ginkaku, who was holding his stump of a left arm and shaking in fear. "H-help me Kinkaku" he stuttered.

"He's not here to help you" Ichigo said coldly. "No one is here to help you now." Ichigo held his Zanpakuto up and with all his strength stabbed Ginkaku as hard as he could through the chest.

Ginkaku gurgled as blood dripped down his mouth and chin, "K-Ki-Kinkaku" he whispered before he died again and body dispersed into the original corpse.

Ichigo sighed, 'That's one down and one to go.' Then he felt a massive evil chakra in the air. It was so foul and evil the entire battle had stopped. "Holy crap" Ichigo gasped wide eyed. "That's…"

"How is that possible?" Konan whispered shocked.

It was a huge monster that looked like a miniature form of the Nine Tails. It had six tails and was gigantic in stature. "You bastard, how dare you lay a hand on my brother. I'm going to kill you."

Kakuzu looked at the beast and laughed, "I can't remember the last time I saw Kinkaku transform. Someone must have taken Ginkaku out."

With the ambush squad Naruto was working on plans when he felt something disturbing. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing" Naruto answered. He looked out towards the north where he sensed something. 'What the hell was that?'

Ichigo was jumping left and right trying not to get squashed, "This is ridiculous" he grunted. Two tails came at him, but he swung them away with Zangetsu. He jumped away and was unprepared for another tail coming for him. Chouza jumped in front of him and caught the tail. "What is he a Jinchuuriki?"

"Since we're all allies now, I might as well tell you" an old cloud Shinobi said. "Long before Madara Uchiha took control of the Nine Tails the Hidden Cloud tried to capture the beast for itself. Lord Kinkaku and Lord Ginkaku were swallowed whole by the beast and two weeks later they came out looking like that."

"Came out" a mist Shinobi shouted shocked and disgusted. "The fox actually crapped them out."

"Are you a fucking child" a cloud ninja shouted. "Contact HQ, we need a plan."

HQ was just contacted and Shikaku came bursting in. "There's trouble with Ichigo's Division. They've been attacked by the Gold and Silver Brothers."

A stood up quickly, "Kinkaku and Ginkaku, send for back up immediately. What's the situation so far?"

Shikaku quickly started explaining, "They ended up facing them and four of the five treasures of the Sage of the Six Paths. After a while they were able to defeat Ginkaku, but two Shinobi ended up being sealed by the Crimson Gourd."

Silence for a moment, "Wait a second," Mei said. "How did they defeat Ginkaku?"

"Apparently General Ichigo's weapon has some hidden secrets even he didn't know about" Shikaku said. "His sword is the Soul Slayer sword of legend and technically the Edo Tensei binds souls to bodies and shapes them into the person they brought back so he can kill them."

"It's the ultimate weakness to the Edo Tensei" Onoki said. "That means when it comes to the Shinobi brought back, we can only capture them, while only Ichigo can kill them."

"Get their backup there on the double to help them out" Tsunade shouted. HQ was quickly contacting the other divisions that were close by. Kitsuchi was the closest so he led half of his division towards Ichigo's.

Kinkaku launched another tail at Ichigo, who barely dodged it in time. "Damn it. I can't believe I have to use my mask" Ichigo cursed putting a hand over his face. His mask formed quickly and he started attacking a lot fast and more precise.

Konan stayed on the sidelines. She knew if she tried to help him she'd only make him worry. She saw some Shinobi about to go help him, "Stop" she shouted to them. "Stay where you are."

"General Kurosaki's fighting a monster, we can't just leave him" one Shinobi shouted.

"He can take care of himself, besides you know that if you try to help him you'll only die" Konan said. Then she smiled, "Besides if he does die then he knows I'll kick his ass for eternity." Some Shinobi sweat dropped at that last part, but listened to her and stayed where they were.

"Getsuga Ame," Ichigo shouted. Millions of spirit particle bladed made contact with Kinkaku making him scream in pain.

"Third-rate copper mother fucker" Kinkaku shouted.

"Just die already," Ichigo held his hand out and a Cero began forming in it only this one was ten times bigger than any cero should be. Ichigo then swiped his arm around him in a circular motion and ceros' hung in mid air around him. "Cero Barrage" he shouted. A bunch of cero balls flew at Kinkaku with blinding speed.

They completely enveloped him in a complete blast resulting in a huge explosion. Ichigo dropped down to the ground and his mask dissipated. Konan quickly came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked up to see her smiling at him. Ichigo managed to smile back.

"Is it over," a leaf Shinobi asked. A few seconds later and the ground began rumbling.

"Damn it, he's still alive" Ichigo swore. He winced as he felt a little low on strength. More low than he felt in a while. "Konan, by me some time. I need to charge up my power."

"Right" she said. Forming her paper wings she flew at the now even more pissed off Kinkaku. "The rest of you back her up and try to hold it off."

"Yes sir" the rest of the ninja that weren't fighting yelled. They went and assisted Konan throwing kunai and jutsu at the raging Kinkaku. After five minutes of trying to hold him off they were getting tired and killed as well.

"We're running out of time," Konan shouted. "Where's our backup?" Kinkaku smashed a tail down on her and she flew down to the ground. Kinkaku was about to crush her when a fist smashed into Kinkaku knocking him away.

General Kitsuchi and part Division 2 had shown up. "Sorry, we're late" Kitsuchi said. "What's the situation?"

"We got this raging beast here" Konan said pointing to Kinkaku. "We have to stall him long enough for Ichigo to build up enough power to kill him."

"I see," Kitsuchi said. "Kurosaki, how long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me" Ichigo shouted back.

Kitsuchi nodded, "Alright, Kurotsuchi, let's go." His daughter nodded and they took off to battle Kinkaku. "Earth Style: Mud Bullet Barrage." Kitsuchi fired a bunch of mud bullets towards Kinkaku.

"Fire Style: Streaming Dragon" Kurotsuchi shouted spraying fire toward Kinkaku. Both attacks hit dead on and Kinkaku was knocked back, but still fighting. Charging back at them he started using his claws to attack them and rip them to shreds. "Cover me Dad, I'll buy us some time" Kurotsuchi shouted. She ran towards the beast and went through a long sequence of hand seals. "Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu."

Using her jutsu on Kinkaku greatly damaged him and thanks to the water they were still fighting over it solidified and trapped Kinkaku. "How much longer does he need cause this won't hold much longer" Kurotsuchi shouted. Kitsuchi quickly asked Ichigo.

"About 15 seconds" Ichigo shouted back. He then began chanting, "Flying incense on the wings of the dragon, the wind it whistles, the clouds they soar. The flapping of the wings surrounds the air of calamity. Thunder and lightning roar and flash. It roars when it moves, stays calm when not. The sound of running warriors fills the battlefield."

Kinkaku had now broken free and was charging towards them. Ichigo quickly used Shunpo to appear in front of them. "Hado # 88: Hiryuugekizokushintenraihou." Ichigo fired a gigantic blast of lightning spiritual energy from his hand. It was enormous and dwarfed Kinkaku easily. The blast hit him and enveloped him completely. Kinkaku screamed in pain as his entire body was vaporized into nothing. When they blast cleared the only thing left was the Rope of Clarity.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and panted, "Alright that solves one problem. Now to deal with the rest." He looked back to the other Shinobi still fighting. "Everyone go and assist the others in the fight." The Shinobi took off. "Thanks for showing up General Kitsuchi; we would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

"Save the thanks for when the battles over" Kitsuchi said. "Squads 6-10 gather up the wounded and try to heal them. The rest of you get back to the fight." The Shinobi gave a battle cry and began fighting as hard as they could against the remaining enemy.

Ichigo got up and gathered the weapons that the Gold and Silver brothers used. The Rope of Clarity, The Crimson Gourd, The Seven Star Sword and the Banana Palm Fan. Making sure they were in a safe place he left them there and rejoined the battle. Running and using all his strength he started slashing down enemies left and right.

Soon he came to parts of his Division and Division 2 battling resurrected Shinobi, Kakuzu, Dan and Asuma Sarutobi. "Chouza, you finish Dan off. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, take Asuma down. Izumo, Kotetsu, with me, we gotta take this five-hearted freak down." All Shinobi followed his command and began fighting. Team 10 found it hard to take their sensei on, but had no choice.

Izumo and Kotetsu struck Kakuzu from behind without him noticing killing two of his hearts already. "We owe you one for last time asshole" Kotetsu said.

"Enjoy hell, because once we're done that's where you'll be going" Izumo said.

"Little rats" Kakuzu hisses, "Fire Style: Searing Migraine." His fire style jutsu shot at them and they barely managed to dodge it in time. Jumping to a safe distance, both of them went through hand seals.

"Water Style: Violent Water Wave" they both shouted.

"Wind Style: Gale Force" Kakuzu quickly countered. His wind style attack blew their water style attack away along with them too as they were launched and landed on opposite sides of the field.

"Getsuga Rasen Dangan" Ichigo called out. The spiral bullet flew right into Kakuzu and killed his third heart. Ichigo then charged forward and slashed at him. Kakuzu dodged left and right and then he ducked a strike and punched Ichigo in the face.

"Your heart is mine" Kakuzu shouted. Before he could go for Ichigo another blade was stuck through his chest killing his fourth heart. "How" he asked shocked. He turned to see Konan holding a paper blade.

"No one takes his heart, but me" she smirked.

"Wretched bitch" Kakuzu swore at her and turned and backhanded her away knocking her over. "Die" Kakuzu yelled.

"Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo shouted. The Getsuga Tenshou hit Kakuzu hard and he flew into the sky. Ichigo threw Zangetsu towards him as hard as he could. Once Zangetsu flew past him Ichigo used Shunpo to get behind him and caught Zangetsu. "Ha" Ichigo yelled and slammed Kakuzu with another Getsuga Tenshou. Kakuzu was obliterated and defeated.

Ichigo landed on the ground and ran to Konan, who was now getting up. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Just a small bruise, nothing serious" Konan said getting up. "You should assist the other, the enemy is almost finished."

"Right," Ichigo nodded "Be safe." Ichigo flashed over to Chouza, who just managed to kick Dan away. "Chouza, what is your plan for getting rid of him?"

"The Four Flames Formation Seal, but we'd need three more people" Chouza said panting.

"Make that one more person" Ichigo said. "Konan and I know the jutsu. I don't know who else knows it though."

"I know the jutsu you speak of" a ninja said. He was a leaf ninja of average height, haggy brown hair with gray eyes."

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Makoto Nakamura" he answered.

"Then get your chakra ready Makoto, we're running out of time" Ichigo said. "Chouza, brief on the situation I got to go get Konan." Ichigo flashed through the entire battlefield killing any enemies he saw. Finally he saw Konan, who had just dispatched five Zetsu with her Paper Senbon move. "Konan" he called out to her. "Come with me we have to get back to Chouza."

"Alright" Konan said and grabbing Ichigo she flew above the battle field and they were finally able to see the entire battlefield. Bodies littered the beaches, some of them alive, most of them dead. Soon they landed next to Chouza.

"Ready General Kurosaki," Chouza asked.

"Ready when you are" Ichigo said. They each ran into position around Dan, who smiled at not being able to cause anymore damage to his old comrades. "Ready, now."

"Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation" they all shouted. The barrier surrounded Dan and he was unable to escape.

"Now we will shrink it down to compress him and shatter the barrier for Ichigo to finish him" Konan said. The three of them nodded and started shrinking the barrier. When the barrier hit Dan he immediately burst into flames, but didn't scream because he couldn't feel any pain. Ichigo quickly charged forward and slashed him in half.

All that left was Asuma, since Hiashi had managed to free Hizashi from the binds that kept his soul here by informing him of Neji and the success that he was. The resulting fight left Hiashi completely drained though.

Team 10 was still fighting Asuma, but Asuma's body was only possessed, not his mind since he kept giving them orders on how to take him down. Shikamaru had just captured him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, "Get him now Choji" Shikamaru yelled.

Choji charged forward using his Partial Expansion jutsu to enlarge his fist and was about to punch Asuma when he stopped his fist a few inches in front of Asuma's face. "What are you doing Choji?" Asuma yelled furiously.

"Get a grip Choji" Shikamaru yelled. "You said you were ready for this."

"Choji" Ino yelled.

"I CAN'T DO IT?" Choji cried. "I CAN'T BEAT UP OUR SENSEI."

"Choji" Asuma shouted as he charged forward and kicked him back hard. "Get out of the way" he shouted going through hand seals. He finished them and took a big breath, 'Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu.'

The attack blew at them all. Before it could get to them though Ichigo flashed in front of them and took the full attack. Ichigo yelled as the technique shredded his clothes, he also released as much energy as he could to lessen the damage of the jutsu. "General Kurosaki" Shikamaru yelled.

The technique dropped and Ichigo stood there panting with his chest cut up and bloody. Ichigo turned to the three of them panting, "You idiot" he hissed glaring at Choji. "Because of your own God Damn emotions you almost got your team killed."

"B-but I" Choji stuttered.

"Save your excuse for your General" Ichigo shouted. "If you can't fight properly then get off the battlefield and let the real Shinobi fight." Ichigo grunted and held his chest. "Damn it, Chouza, Konan back me up while I take this guy down."

Ichigo charged towards Asuma with Konan following close behind. Chouza looked hard at his son; his look was full of disappointment before he closed his eyes and took off after Ichigo leaving Team Ten standing there.

Ichigo attacked assume furiously, but his movements were slowed down because of the damage he just took. 'Damn, I'm too slow. This guy's got strong jutsu. I know he's a wind style user and according to data wind is weak against fire.'

Konan took her chance to attack, "Paper art: Barrage of Lances" she shouted launching paper lances at him from all direction.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" Asuma shouted blowing the paper away.

"Partial Expansion jutsu" Chouza shouted. His hands expanded and he went after Asuma intending to grab him. Asuma pulled his trench knives out and slashed both of Chouza's hand away.

Ichigo thought of something, "Get him to use another Wind jutsu. Anyone it doesn't matter, just get him to use it."

"Got it" Konan shouted. She went through hand seals, "Paper Art: Crushing Paper Weight." She combined a bunch of paper together and made it really heavy. Then she launched it at Asuma.

Going through hand seals Asuma announced his next jutsu, "Wind Style: Wind Shield." A wind shield surrounded him and knocked the weight away.

This was Ichigo's chance "Hado # 54: Haien" Ichigo shouted launching it at assume. The fire Kido combined with Asuma's wind shield made the wind shatter and Ichigo's attack stronger. The blast hit Asuma hard and knocked him back. Using the last of his strength Ichigo used Shunpo again and appeared on top of Asuma and ended him by stabbing him in the heart. Asuma smiled as he was free yet again.

Kitsuchi landed next to Ichigo looking beaten up, but okay non-the-less. "The enemy is in full retreat. We've won."

"That's a relief" Ichigo said relieved. Kitsuchi helped him up and helped him over to a relief station to get treated for his injuries. "Hold up a second" Ichigo said. Kitsuchi stopped and Ichigo called two Shinobi over. "there are four objects back there that I recovered from the Gold and Silver Brothers. Grab them and bring them to me on the double."

"Yes sir" they chorused and went off to find them.

Kitsuchi respected this kid now. 'Even inured this badly he can still carry out orders and still move. He's one of a kind.' Soon he got him quickly to the relief center and got him a mat to lay on. Medics immediately began working on patching him up. Konan soon came in and sat by his side. "I'll leave you two alone. I got to go check the others anyway."

"See you" Ichigo groaned as medics worked on him. Konan held his hand tightly as the medics patched him up. "Konan" he said quietly "How many?"

Konan knew what he meant, "Not as many as it could have been. We got about 25 dead, times three wounded. About two of them are MIA."

"Samui and Atsui," Ichigo said. "They were sealed inside the Crimson Guard by the Gold and Silver Brothers. I think I know how to get them out, but we need Naruto for it to work."

"Perhaps, but for now you should rest" Konan said. As soon as she said that some Medics injected Ichigo with some serum and he fell asleep almost instantly. Konan smiled and kissed his forehead before going out and helping everyone else with the clean up.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	17. Chapter 17

Ambush Squad Part 2, Return to Base and New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

The Ambush Squad was close to finishing up their base. The satellites were all set up for them to be able to transmit messages. The traps were all securely in place with a small squad watching in every direction for the enemy to make sure they weren't attacked or caught by surprise.

Naruto was outside looking over the maps with a thoughtful look on their face. "Captain Naruto" Ittan called walking up.

"Ittan" Naruto greeted standing up. "Report."

Ittan pointed towards the map, "Well we got four ninja covering Sector 2-A, they've reported no signs of the enemy. In this sector to the North we encountered a couple enemies, but they were disposed of quickly. We have suspicions that they were only scouts trying to judger our numbers. They were far enough away to not get caught in our traps, but thanks to Saji, we were able to sense them before they got away. No other sections have reported any enemy sightings."

"Good work Ittan" Naruto said. "Continue with your duty and pass my thanks to the other members."

"That's not all Captain" Ittan said. "Central HQ has contacted us; they want to know when you'll be dropping the package off."

Naruto knew what they were talking about. "Send a reply message that I'll be there in a couple days. I'm going to be taking Kankuro, Sai and Hoheto as back up. Your one of the best men I have here, you'll be in charge when me and Kankuro aren't here."

"Great honor Captain" Ittan said smiling. "Thank you."

"Inform the other members while I gather my team up" Naruto said. Ittan nodded and did as he was told. Naruto folded the maps up and put them away. He walked towards the central HQ where Kankuro was tinkering with his Sasori puppet. "Kankuro, I've gotten an order from HQ to deliver that bastard Deidara to them for interrogation. I need you, Sai and Hoheto with me as backup."

"Right" Kankuro said sealing Sasori back up. "I'll get packing and inform the others." Naruto nodded as Kankuro went to go pack. Naruto went to pack as well and in just twenty minutes everyone had what they needed and they set out leaving Ittan in charge of the base.

Back at the battle where Division One and Two had taken the victory everything was winding down a bit. Ichigo healed pretty quickly since he had been asleep for a week straight after the battle. The Four Treasures he got from Kinkaku and Ginkaku were delivered to him and to make sure they were safe he sealed them in a scroll. He vowed to find a way to unseal Samui and Atsui from the Crimson Gourd.

Since they belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths he figured Naruto could find a way to undo what happened. He could only pray that it worked. Once Ichigo was fully awake he helped with the cleanup. Right now they had just finished burying the last of the ones who died.

Ichigo asked all of them to rise and they all did. "Today we remember those who gave their blood to achieve this victory. Hail the victorious dead."

"HAIL" they all shouted and gave the dead a small prayer.

After everything was done General Kitsuchi confronted Ichigo, "Well our work here is done, we've got to head back to our own base now. You take care now."

"You too," Ichigo said shaking the larger man's hand. "Maybe I'll return the favor one time."

"That'll be the day I look forward to the most" Kitsuchi laughed. "Alright guys we move out." Kitsuchi and the rest of Division Two took off back to their own base.

Ichigo was about to turn around when someone spoke softly to him. He turned around and was surprised to see Choji standing there looking down. "What is it" Ichigo asked neutrally since he still remembered what happened during the battle.

"I wanted to apologize" Choji said. "You were right, what I did was wrong and it endangered my comrade's lives. I am so sorry."

Ichigo stared for a few seconds then he smiled and chuckled slightly, "Forget it Choji, I was just angry and caught up in the moment of battle. I didn't mean the things I said and I know it's hard for you to fight for your own Sensei. Take this as a learning experience. This is war Choji, you're going to have to do things that you don't want to, but by doing these things you could save many more lives. The lives of your comrades, friends and family."

"Thanks Ichigo" Choji smiled.

"Oi hurry up or we'll leave you behind" Kitsuchi called having heard the whole thing.

"Coming General Kitsuchi" Choji called back.

"General Kurosaki, General Kitsuchi" a Kunoichi called running up.

"What is it Akane?" Ichigo said noting the seriousness.

"We've been contacted by HQ, they want to speak to the both of you" Akane said. Ichigo looked back at Kitsuchi who nodded.

Ichigo nodded back and turned back to Akane, "Lead the way" was all he said. Ichigo started following her.

Kitsuchi turned to his daughter. "Wait here until I get back."

"Sure, the Division could use some rest anyway" Kurotsuchi said.

Kitsuchi caught up with Ichigo as Akane led them towards the Satellite message transmitting area. Kitsuchi and Ichigo put a headset on and plugged them in. then turning the thing on Kitsuchi transferred his chakra into it and Ichigo put his Spiritual Energy into it. Soon the Five Kages appeared in a holographic vision. "Division Two General Kitsuchi reporting."

"Division One General Kurosaki reporting" Ichigo said.

"At ease boys" Tsunade said. "We've got some interesting information to report."

"What is it?" Kitsuchi asked.

"Thanks to the information Muta gave us after Naruto's ambush company rescued him we now know the location of Kabuto and a bit of what he's planning" Mei reported. "We've already sent Kiba Inuzuka of Division Five to scout the area and see what was going on and we need a small four man squad to go in and rendezvous with him."

"Looking over the data, we decided that the best people to send in are you, General Kurosaki, my granddaughter Kurotsuchi, Hana Inuzuka of Division Five and Ambush Company Captain Naruto Namikaze" Onoki said.

"Seems like a lot of man power for a simple recon mission" Ichigo noted.

"This is Kabuto we're dealing with" Tsunade said. "He's implanted remains of Orochimaru into himself and is becoming more powerful as each day goes by. We can't afford to play anything safe. Do you except this mission?"

"Yeah I except this mission and I will carry it out to the best of my abilities" Ichigo said.

"Good, gather anything necessary and report back to HQ for Mission Details" A said and the transmission ended.

They took their headsets off and Ichigo rubbed his head tiredly, "One battle down and another hundred to go."

Kitsuchi patted his back, "Just lead them to the best of your abilities and everything usually turns out right."

"Usually" Ichigo questioned.

"Well it's true" Kitsuchi said. "No mission turns out perfectly; if it did then no ninja would ever die. Something always gets screwed up on a mission. Sometimes it's a small mishap that only results in injury, other times it turns out to be worst and you lose someone."

Ichigo took these wise words to heart. "Thanks Kitsuchi, I'll try my best."

"Take care of my daughter though" Kitsuchi said dead serious. "I have confidence in her abilities, but she can be very hot headed when pissed off and that leads to her acting irrationally. I've never seen someone your age able to take command so easily and be very calm, so I trust you."

"I won't betray that trust," Ichigo said sincerely. "If I did, I wouldn't be the man I am now."

Kitsuchi went back to his division and Ichigo followed behind. He addressed his daughter, "Kurotsuchi, there's been a mission signed to General Kurosaki here from the Kages and you've been assigned to it under his orders."

"Sweet" she cheered.

"This mission is very important," Kitsuchi said sternly causing her to drop her smile. "This mission is directed to one of the main people on the enemy side. If this mission goes by successfully then we'd be a lot closer to ending the war."

"I understand Dad" Kurotsuchi said. Kitsuchi nodded and took off with the rest of the Division. She looked towards Ichigo, "You must be General Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded, "I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurotsuchi. I hope we can work well together." He stuck his hand out.

Kurotsuchi smiled and grasped his hand, "Oh I think we'll be fine. So when do we set out?"

"Let me inform my Division first" Ichigo said. "Make sure you have everything you need because once we set out, we aren't stopping until we reach HQ." Kurotsuchi nodded and Ichigo went to inform the division. Soon he got everyone together and began, "Alright listen up" Ichigo said getting them to quiet down. "I've been assigned a mission from the higher ups. I'll be gone for a while, and while I'm gone Konan will be in charge of the Division. You all know her and be sure to follow her orders. I'll see you all when I get back."

The Division wished him luck on his mission and Ichigo made sure to grab the scrolls that contained the Treasures. He met Kurotsuchi and was about to leave, but before he could Konan stopped him. Ichigo turned around and smiled at the sight of her. She reached up and kissed him on the mouth softly. Ichigo kissed her back and after a few seconds they parted. "Be safe and good luck on your mission" she said.

"I will" Ichigo said. "Let's go Kurotsuchi." Both of them started sprinting away south towards HQ. Kurotsuchi looked over to Ichigo and smirked mischievously. Ichigo noticed and raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Back to the Ambush Squad they were still jumping through trees on their way to HQ. "Almost there" Naruto said. Even trapped inside a scroll all of them could still hear Deidara screaming at them to be let out. "Shut the fuck up" Naruto shouted at the scroll.

"You know Naruto" Sai said smiling. "It's quite funny to see you yelling at a scroll."

"You want to go inside with him Sai" Naruto growled.

"Shutting up now" Sai said quickly.

They kept going through the trees when Hoheto exclaimed, "Fuck, we're being followed."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked speeding up with the rest of the squad.

"It looks like…" Hoheto paused. "Oh son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"Elder Chiyo of the Sand Village, a member of the Kaguya clan, some Mist village Shinobi and Hanzo the Salamander" Hoheto elaborated.

"Fuck" Kankuro hissed. "Speed up quickly." It was too late though as Hanzo had appeared on top of a summoned Salamander and shot poison at them. "Poison, don't inhale it."

"Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm" Naruto shouted blowing the poison away. Hanzo jumped through the Poison and was about to attack them when General Mifune burst through the trees and blocked Hanzo's attack.

"Hanzo, I presume" Mifune said. "I am Mifune, leader of the Samurai, I wish to face you in battle" he turned to the others. "You guys continue on, I will cover your escape."

"Thanks General" Naruto said. "Come on, let's move." The Ambush Squad took off at fast speeds towards HQ. After about 10 minutes of jumping they got to the mountain base. Naruto made a hand seal and it opened it up. They walked through as it closed behind them. They saw a bunch of other members from different divisions and squads that were injured and being treated by the Medical Relief Squad.

They got to the main tower and went inside and Naruto saw Ichigo sitting in there with a Kunoichi from the earth. "Ichigo," Naruto called walking over.

Ichigo looked up and smiled, "Naruto."

When Naruto got closer he saw Ichigo had some bandages around his torso and a patch on his cheek. "Ichigo you look like hammered shit" Naruto laughed.

Ichigo scowled, "Looks don't count for shit in the battlefield. This is war man." Then they laughed and clapped hands together.

The Raikage's secretary, Mabui, came out. "General Kurosaki, they will see you now, along with Captain Naruto." Mabui saw his confused face. "They could sense you the moment you entered this tower." Naruto made an "o" face causing Ichigo to chuckle.

As the two leaders walked in the others followed behind them and introduced each other. "Kankuro, Sai and Hoheto of the Ambush squad" Kankuro said introducing them.

"Kurotsuchi, Division Two" she introduced back.

"What are you here for?" Kankuro asked.

"I got a mission from the Kages to come back with General Kurosaki after we assisted them in battle. They want me and a few others to go on a special mission" Kurotsuchi explained. "What are you here for?"

"Dropping off a captured prisoner for interrogation" Kankuro said.

"Who is it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"You might know him" Kankuro said. "The Mad Bomber of the Stone, Deidara." Kurotsuchi stopped in her tracks with her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kurotsuchi snapped out of her shock and began walking with them again. 'Deidara-Nii' she thought sadly.

Soon they all entered the main meeting room where the Five Kages were. Each one of them bowed their heads as they entered. "Rise" Tsunade said. They did as they were told. "First of all I must say congratulations on your squads succeeded on the first strike and with minimal casualties. Before I brief you on your mission Naruto, you have something to deliver to us."

"Yeah," Naruto said. He signaled Kankuro to come up next to him. Kankuro pulled out a scroll with three sound proof seals on it. "We had to seal him another scroll and put three sound proof seals on it just to shut him up."

The Kages sweat dropped while Ichigo and Kurotsuchi laughed. Naruto glared, "Think it's funny do you? You try spending three hours with him yelling non-stop to be let out." Ichigo and Kurotsuchi stopped laughing, though they did smirk. Naruto pulled the three seals off and unsealed the first scroll and their ear drums were assaulted by Deidara's yelling.

"GOD DAMN IT LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD, SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK AND FEED YOU TO WILD BEARS" he shouted.

"Yep, that's Deidara alright" Onoki said cleaning his ringing ear with his pinky. "You can give him to me and I'll deliver him to the interrogation department." Naruto handed the screaming scroll to Onoki. 'I'm looking forward to seeing my old apprentice again.' Then he heard the screaming get louder, 'But first I'll shut him up.'

Once Onoki left the room and everyone got their ears to stop ringing Tsunade turned to Mabui, "Has Hana arrived yet?"

"Yes "Mabui said after a moment. "She's coming up here now." As soon as she finished Hana walked in and bowed to the Kages.

Tsunade turned to the rest of the Ambush Squad. "You guys may leave now. This is just for the select people." They bowed and waved to Naruto. Naruto waved back before turning his attention to Tsunade. She began the mission details, "According to the info set by Muta Aburame, Kabuto is in a small clearing northwest of here in the Land of Trees. We've already sent Kiba Inuzuka ahead to investigate and scout the area. Your mission is to go in there and rendezvous with him and try to capture Kabuto at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" they all responded.

"Good, now move out," Tsunade barked. The four of them then disappeared via Shunshin/Shunpo.

They reappeared at the exit with all of their gear ready. Ichigo pulled out a map and set it down. "We're here and the Land of Trees is all the way over here. We'll all travel in a straight line. Hana, you'll be in the front to use your tracking abilities to lead us there. I'll be second in case there is an ambush since my attacks can take an enemy out quickly if I'm close enough. Kurotsuchi will be behind me for support attacks and Naruto will be in back because of his Rinnegan he'll be able to see far ahead of us and be able to see traps in case the enemy has prepared ahead of time. Any questions?" Ichigo asked. No one said anything. "Then let's move out."

They took off in the trees and started travelling north. Naruto glared ahead with the Rinnegan. "Guys," he called getting their attention. "The enemy has a lot of traps about five miles ahead and if we continue going the way we're going we'll have to disable them all and it'll lose us time. We should take a detour to the East and then continue north."

"You heard him Hana, do it" Ichigo said. Hana nodded and they jumped to the left and continued the opposite way. After a while Ichigo had a question, "Hey Hana, is Kiba a relative of yours?"

"He's my little brother" Hana answered.

"He must be pretty skilled to be sent on a dangerous mission like this" Ichigo said.

"He is" Hana said smiling. "He's just like dad use to be. He looks just like him; acts just like him and even has the exact same fighting style as him."

"What happened to your dad?" Ichigo asked.

Hana smiled sadly, "He died in the attack of the Nine Tails. I was only three."

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said. Naruto closed his eyes as if apologizing for the fox.

"It's okay, I don't really remember him that much" Hana said. "It was mom who took it the worst. That's why she's hard on him so he can be strong and be around for a long time. She doesn't want to lose him like she lost dad."

"I see," Ichigo said. "Well, we'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed." The rest of the trip was spent in silence and a while later they got into the Land of Trees. They got through the trees and saw a medium size mountain. Ichigo put on a headset and tuned in and tried to get a signal from Kiba. After a minute he quit trying, "No response from Kiba, we gotta move" he said.

Swallowing her worry Hana and the others climbed up the mountain without using Chakra trying to make sure they wouldn't get detected. Once they got to the top they looked down to see that there was quite a number of enemies down there. "No, something's not right, there's way to much activity here" Kurotsuchi said.

They each hid together, "Tracker 101 report" Ichigo said into the head set. No response, "Tracker 101 report" again no response. "Kiba's gone dark." Hana's eyes widened in shock. "Naruto check the area out."

Naruto looked out into the area, "There's some kind of lab down there, and by the looks of it the enemy is combining a bunch of toxic materials together. We've got four look outs on the main tower over there." Naruto glared even further and saw someone tied to a chair looking beat up and a massive dog with a muzzle on its mouth. "Damn, it's Kiba" Naruto said confirming their fears. "He's burnt."

Then a screen of chakra appeared in front of them allowing them to see everything in there. They all saw Kiba and Akamaru, "No Kiba" Hana cried. Then someone appeared on the screen. He was an ugly bastard with pale skin, cracks along his face, slit yellow eyes that looked like a snake and an eerie smile on his face.

"Although I may not be able to see you I know you are out there somewhere, so listen up" the person said. "Your colleague here is unwilling to explain his presence in this facility."

"Who the fuck is this?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Surrender now and he will be allowed to live" the person continued.

"It's Kabuto," Naruto said. "Madara's Second-in-Command."

"This is your only warning" Kabuto said.

"There's nothing we can do guys," Ichigo said regretfully. "Kiba's done."

"No, he's not" Hana said venomously.

"Your choice" Kabuto said with a wicked grin.

"This is not good" Naruto said. Then they saw Kabuto pick up a curved kunai knife. He went over to Kiba, grabbed him by the hair to hold his head up and plunged the knife right into his left eye. Kiba screamed in pain as the knife gouged his eye out and Kabuto smirked wickedly twisting and turning the knife cruelly. "That son of a bitch" Naruto hissed angrily.

"God Damn it" Ichigo swore silently putting his head set away. Kurotsuchi was trying to comfort the near hysterical Hana. "Well this complicates things. Kiba's been compromised, we'll have to find a new way of plans. Kurotsuchi, Hana, you two go to the east and try to find a way to infiltrate the area. Naruto with me, we're going through the main entrance." Ichigo pulled out a map, "We'll rendezvous at this spot right here" he said pointing to the map. "When we infiltrate, headsets on. Go!" Ichigo finished and they set off.

Ichigo and Naruto jumped down a small cliff and landed silently. They quickly ran across the walkway and down another cliff. "Inbound, they're in the air. Move it" Ichigo said quietly. They ran quickly and hid underneath a small cave opening. They waited silently until they passed by. "Okay, let's move, stay close Naruto." They hopped down again and were now on solid ground. Two of the enemies were standing guard, with their backs turned to them. "Two guys ahead, we need to infiltrate quietly. You take the one on the left; I got the one on the right."

Both of them pulled out kunai's silently and snuck up on them and then they plunged the kunai into the back of their necks severing their spines and killing them instantly. "Let's hide the bodies" Naruto said. They dragged the bodies towards a bunch of rocks and dumped them in there.

"Okay, grab my shoulder" Ichigo said. "You have to stay completely silent and not make a sound after I activate this Kido." Ichigo held his hand out and a multi-colored orb formed in his hand. He held it above them and it showered down on them. Then when it cleared they were completely invisible. Ichigo and Naruto could still see each other though. Ichigo made a following hand motion and they walked on.

They walked as silently and as fast as they could at the same time. They passed many of the enemy and made their way towards the rendezvous point where they were to meet Kurotsuchi and Hana. After waiting there for a few minutes they saw them hop over a large rock and slit the two guard's throats. Ichigo dropped the Kido and went over to them.

"Infiltration success" Kurotsuchi said. "What now Ichigo?"

"Now we transform," Ichigo said. They each did the transformation jutsu and turned into the enemy ninja they had killed. "Now act cool and follow me." They followed Ichigo and they all walked at a leisurely pace passing by other guards as they got closer to the tall tower in the center. Then they heard an alarm go off and troops running left and right.

"The alarm's gone off" Naruto said quietly. "They must have found the bodies."

"Just stay cool" Ichigo said. "Do what everyone else is doing." Then they started running towards the tower acting like they were on alert and got to the tower. "Kurotsuchi, Hana take them out." Kurotsuchi and Hana walked up towards the two guards that were standing guard and told them there was a problem.

They lured them off to the side and then smashed them in the head with the blunt side of their kunai and then stabbed them until they stopped twitching. Ichigo and Naruto went up to the door. "No stealth, just kill them" Ichigo said.

They kicked the door in dropping the transformation and killed any enemy they saw in there. Naruto quickly stabbed two of them killing them. Ichigo socked another in the face and kicked another one away. He stomped hard on their necks snapping them and killing them instantly. Then they went upstairs and did the same thing. On the third floor they saw a ladder reading to the roof. "I got this" Ichigo said.

He climbed up the stairs and opened the hatch silently. He sensed three guards up there. He got up and saw two of them on the opposite side of him. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at one of them and then ran and stabbed another one in the back. The final one saw him and charged at him. Ichigo enlarged Zangetsu's chain and swung it at the final one. It skewered him through the throat. He gurgled before he fell dead like the other two.

"It's all clear Naruto," Ichigo called. Naruto climbed up and they looked down. They heard Kurotsuchi over the head set.

"I've got word that Kiba's been taken to a shack in Sector 5-X" she reported. "You should be able to see it from where you are.

"Yeah I do," Ichigo said. "Naruto come here." Ichigo handed something to Naruto. "Crossbow, tie some explosive notes to it and shoot all enemies you see." On the bottom Kurotsuchi and Hana were fighting enemy from a distance. They were throwing Kunai at the enemy hitting as many as they could.

Naruto tied his first explosive note on the crossbow. He took aim; thanks to the Rinnegan he had impeccable aim. He shot the first arrow and nailed one of them in the chest. Not killing him, but wounding him. Then the note exploded and killed five enemies that were too close. Loading the crossbow he took another explosive note and tied it. He then shot it at another enemy and got him in the same spot as the first. Once again it was a five for one shot.

Then Naruto started raining down fire killing all the enemies with another three shots. "Okay, in that shack over there. Tie rope to the arrow and shoot at the shack" Ichigo said. While Naruto did that Ichigo contacted the others. "Kurotsuchi, Hana move in."

"Roger" Kurotsuchi said back.

"Okay, it's ready" Naruto said. He took aim and fired the shot. It hit dead on target. "Okay, clip on and swing down" Naruto said pulling out a clip. He clipped on and pulled out two kunai. Ichigo clipped on and pulled out kunai out as he clipped on as well. "Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Always" Ichigo responded. Naruto then slid down the rope with Ichigo right behind him. When Naruto got within ten feet of the shack he threw his first kunai lodging it in the window, but not breaking it. When he got to the window he kicked it in and threw his last kunai into a surprised guard. Ichigo landed in behind him and threw his other two kunai nailing the last two guards before they could do anything. "Kiba" Ichigo called.

Kiba looked like shit. He was tied to a chair, his clothes were torn, his face was a little bruised, he had a cut above his right eyebrow and a bandage was placed over the spot where his left eye used to be and it was still bleeding a little. Kurotsuchi and Hana came in. Hana quickly raced to her younger brother's side, "Kiba are you okay?"

Kiba groaned slightly and looked at Hana, "Hey sis, I've had better days." Hana quickly untied him while Kurotsuchi went and took the muzzle and leash that bound Akamaru.

"You able to continue on the mission Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do it" Kiba grunted getting up, but stumbled slightly. Kurotsuchi caught him as he stumbled. "Thanks" he said. He straightened up and went over to a table where his ninja pouch and kunai pouch was. He quickly strapped them on.

"Were you able to get any information?" Ichigo asked.

"I was compromised" Kiba answered.

"Well not everything always goes according to plans" Ichigo said. "The main lab is right over there. A quick infiltration and we can be in, out and on our way."

"We should hurry though" Kiba said. "Before they managed to get me I planted bombs all over the place so once we get what we need we can get the hell out of this hellhole."

"Good thinking" Kurotsuchi said. "The basic thing we do is sneak in, get the info and we blow this place to kingdom come."

"Let's not waste time and get going" Naruto said. They left the room and hopped over some railing and slid down a slope onto a walkway.

"Kiba, Kurotsuchi" Ichigo said. "Down there I want you to fill the thing with as many explosive notes as you can. Once your done Naruto will handle the rest."

Ichigo gestured to Naruto. Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and handed it to Kiba. "Once your done, add chakra to it and throw it. I'll appear and we'll get out of here."

"Let's go" Ichigo said. Naruto, Ichigo and Hana went towards the lab.

Kiba looked at Kurotsuchi, "Let's go. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. C'mon Akamaru." Akamaru barked and they jumped down the slope. Kurotsuchi looked down at him for a few seconds before following.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	18. Chapter 18

New Info and More Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Naruto, Ichigo and Hana snuck up the side of the mountain soon they got to the very base panting. "Hana, exploding bomb, now" Ichigo said. Hana nodded and pulled out three of them. After lightning them with one hand somehow she threw them over the edge and they exploded and they heard some people scream in pain and a few more get blown off the balcony and fall to their deaths. "Poor bastards" Ichigo muttered.

"They're Akatsuki bastards, they don't deserve sympathy" Naruto hissed. "Let's go." They jumped over the edge and engaged the enemy in combat. Hana slashed at any ninja that go closed to her and double round house kicked two of them off the edge. Naruto flashed all around killing enemies everywhere. "Giant Rasengan" he and a clone shouted destroying seven enemies in one.

Ichigo slashed down two enemies and dodged a third one, which he kicked off the balcony. Pointing his hand out he bellowed, "Hado # 33: Sokatsui." The Kido attack destroyed five enemies who had attacked him. "Let's go" Ichigo said. They continued on down a ramp, but had to hide behind barrels when kunai's and something else were shot at them.

Ichigo looked down and saw that they were some kind of bullet seed thing. 'It's fast and strong, got to be careful.' Ichigo jumped up and pointed Zangetsu at them, "Getsuga Ame." The tiny spirit particle blasted every enemy that was too unfortunate to dodge.

Naruto decided to finish them off. He jumped over a barrel and made five shadow clones and each of them made a Rasengan. Together they all shouted, "Rasengan Bullet Barrage." They shot the Rasengan's from their hands and they exploded on contact wiping out the enemy and clearing their paths. They got up to a lab door. "Hana, put a hole in that fucking wall" Naruto said.

Hana walked up and panted five explosive notes and a bomb in the middle of them. She made a hand seal and they exploded creating an opening. They waited for the smoke to clear. Ichigo jumped in looking around frantically. "All clear" he called. The others joined him inside the lab. They saw a bunch of beakers, test tubes and dead civilians that have been tested on.

"Kabuto, you are one sick son of a bitch" Naruto hissed.

"Curse him later" Ichigo said. "Right now grab all the information papers you can find. We're leaving soon." They did as they were told and started grabbing all stuff on info they could find.

Twenty minutes before Kiba and Kurotsuchi were just climbing down the wall. Akamaru was already at the bottom waiting for them. Kurotsuchi got to the bottom shortly after Akamaru. "Hurry up we don't have forever."

"Hey shut up" Kiba called. "It's not easy maneuvering down a cliff with one eye." After a minute Kiba know he was close enough so he just jumped down. "The base is just over there, let's get this over with."

Soon they got there and began planting every explosive device they had. Kurotsuchi looked at Kiba, 'What's with this guy?' she wondered. 'He's been captured, beaten, had his eye gouged out and still has enough strength to continue the mission. Konoha Shinobi must have stronger wills than I thought.'

"Hey" Kiba called snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him climbing up the side. "Toss me about five explosive notes; I think I've found a weak spot to the base." Complying she passed him the explosive notes. He pressed them in a couple tight spots and hopped down. "Well that's that."

"Not quite" Kurotsuchi said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. Kurotsuchi simply pointed in front of them. "Oh, fuck me" Kiba groaned loudly. In front of them were the enemy all ready to fight them. "Well looks like I got to fight them again. Be careful of their attacks. That's how I was caught in the first place."

"Right," Kurotsuchi said.

Kiba pulled out a soldier pill and swallowed it and felt his chakra levels go back up. He pulled out another one and flicked it to Akamaru. "Let's go Akamaru," Kiba growled. Akamaru glowed a dark red and appeared next to him growling loudly. Kiba made a hand seal, "Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone." Akamaru transformed into an exact match of Kiba down to the last detail.

"I'll take the right and you take the left," Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Got it" Kiba said with a feral smirk. "Do it Akamaru, All Fours Jutsu" Kiba yelled. Akamaru charged with impressive speeds and attacked them all with fast slashing and biting attacks. "Tunneling Fang" Kiba shouted and started whirling around and running over the remaining enemy.

Not to be out done Kurotsuchi started her own jutsu, "Water style: Violent Water Wave." She launched water from her mouth and blew down a number of the enemy. Then she charged in and started slashing down the rest of the enemy with a kunai. She ducked a strike and blocked another one and gave an uppercut to both of them.

She was unprepared for one of them to shoot out from the ground and give her a rib cracking punch to the gut forcing the air out of her and knocking her down. While trying to get air back in her lungs the white Zetsu who punched her pulled out a blade and was about to stab her.

"Not so fast" Kiba shouted "Let's go Akamaru, Fang Over Fang." They charged forward plowing through enemy forces and getting the one preparing to kill Kurotsuchi. Kiba stopped and offered her a hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped finally getting air into her lungs.

"Good fight" a White Zetsu said. "But not good enough." The remaining held their hands up and something began building in their fingers.

"Crap, that's the jutsu they used to capture me" Kiba said.

"Plant style: Seed bullet Barrage" they all shouted. Acting on instinct Kiba picked Kurotsuchi up bridal style and began running away from the attacks. He dodged left and right trying to avoid getting hit. "Fuck, Akamaru" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru acted quickly and began using the Tunneling Fang to plow them down before they could do anymore damage. Soon Akamaru had plowed through most of them killing them and that's when Kiba stopped and put Kurotsuchi down. Kurotsuchi, herself, was a little dazed from being grabbed so quickly and despite the situation she flushed slightly since that's the first time a guy has ever grabbed her like that.

"Kiba panted feeling his stamina being drained, but still smiled, "Good job Akamaru." Akamaru panted as well, but barked happily.

"It's not over yet" A White Setsu yelled scaring the hell out of them. He jumped up and fired a last barrage of bullets that hit Kiba in his right arm and Kurotsuchi in her left leg. Akamaru quickly ran towards the guy and bit his throat out.

"Fuck" Kiba grunted cradling his arm. "Kurotsuchi, you get hit?"

"A couple times in the leg," she winced holding her left leg.

"Shit," Kiba said. "There attacks are poison and paralysis. They hit me with the exact same attack and I got poisoned and paralyzed. The only reason I'm even alive is because they gave me an antidote for interrogation." 'It must still be in effect, because I don't feel any effects of the poison' Kiba thought.

Kurotsuchi started panting and felt weak, "Did you start feeling a sense of numbness and exhaustion when you were poisoned."

"Yeah" Kiba answered. "Hold on. I don't know how to stop it, but I can stop it from making it worse. The longer it stays in, the more damage it will do." Kiba crouched down by her leg. "Paralysis is the first thing that happens, and the real poison doesn't kick in until the entire body is paralyzed. Fair warning, this is gonna hurt like a mother fucker."

Kiba looked at the wounds on her left leg. She was only hit twice. Once in the calf and once in the thigh. Kiba took a kunai out and pressed the tip against the wound and pressed in. Kurotsuchi cried out in pain for a brief second before biting her lip. Kiba grit his teeth and finally pulled one of the seeds out. Grunting he threw it away. "Sorry" Kiba apologized and went to the second one. He did the same method and Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth so hard she thought she felt a tooth crack. A minute later Kiba got it out and threw it on the ground. Pulling out some medical tape Kiba started wrapping her leg up where she was wounded. "Well that should do it," Kiba said.

"What about you, you got hit as well" she asked.

"They gave me an antidote a while ago to get information out of me. It must be still in effect, but I should get these things out" Kiba said. Pulling out a different kunai he repeated the same method and after getting the last seed out he dropped the kunai and began wrapping his own arm. "Hurt like hell the first time, burns like a mother fucker the second time. I cannot get a break around here." Kurotsuchi chuckled at him.

Knowing they were done here Kiba brought out the kunai Naruto gave him. Adding some chakra to it he threw it to the ground and Naruto appeared. Naruto took one look around, "Looks like you guys had some trouble."

"A little, but nothing too serious" Kiba said. "Can you walk Kurotsuchi?" Kurotsuchi tried to move her body, but only managed a small twitch.

'Damn, my bodies almost completely paralyzed' she thought. Kiba walked over to her and positioned her one his back. "Oi, what are you doing?" she said indignantly with a small blush.

"Well, you can't walk and we gotta get out of here and this is the fastest method, so quit complaining" Kiba said. Kurotsuchi pouted, but complied. Naruto smirked slightly and made sure everyone had a grip on him. He then flashed up to the others.

Ichigo and Hana had nabbed all the information they could get their hands on. Ichigo had extended his senses to all around the facility and Kabuto was nowhere to be found. He had long left this place a while ago. "What happened to you two?" Ichigo asked hearing Naruto flash into the lab.

"We ran into a little trouble" Kiba repeated. "More enemy troops, but we took care of them. Nothing to worry about."

"Good job little bro" Hana congratulated. "You're getting stronger." Kiba grinned at the praise. "I think we've got all the stuff we can find, we better get out of here."

"You're right" Ichigo said. "Let's go."

Then they heard a voice laughing over a speaker, "Congratulations Allied ninjas. You actually managed to sneak into my fortress, rescue your comrade, and steal my research. It doesn't matter though because even if you did find out about it, you will not stop it. But be warned, next time you will not be so lucky" Kabuto's voice said and laughed one more time before going silent.

The allies were shocked, 'He knew, he knew the whole time' they all thought.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said. "Everyone grab onto me." Everyone did and Naruto flashed them back to the mountain they climbed up when they first got there. They ran down the mountain and got to a safe distance. "Do it Kiba" Naruto said.

"Ha" Kiba shouted making a hand seal. The entire place lit up in an explosion destroying all the buildings in there and the remainder of the enemy Shinobi. Kiba signed with relief and collapsed to his knees. Kurotsuchi regained a little function of her body and was able to get up.

Kiba lurched forward and threw up. After he finished he coughed and gagged on his own bile, 'All of his adrenaline has run out. He's totally drained' Kurotsuchi thought. Kiba got up wiping his mouth. "We need to go back to report to HQ and I think Kiba needs medical attention."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, you both good to go?" they nodded. "Then let's move." They started hoping through the trees with a drained Kiba riding on Akamaru. About an hour later they reached HQ and went inside. "Hana, take Kiba and Kurotsuchi to the Medics. Me and Naruto will make the reports." Hana nodded and escorted Kurotsuchi and Kiba away.

Naruto and Ichigo got to the tower and were let in to see the Kages. "Well, how did the mission go?"

"We failed to capture Kabuto, but we did learn of what he is planning" Ichigo said. He elaborated on the rest. "Turns out Kabuto is planning on creating a jutsu powerful enough to wipe out an entire country in one attack. He's also working on some kind of Biochemical weapon for our troops."

"Judging by the amount of test subjects he had there" Naruto said. "He's been working on it for a while now." Naruto and Ichigo pulled out about six scrolls, three from each of them. "In these scrolls lie all the information we managed to steal. It's all coded though so someone will have to translate it."

"I see" Tsunade said. "Any casualties?"

"Kiba was compromised by the enemy before we got there" Ichigo said. "He was physically injured by the enemy and had his left eye gouged out by Kabuto."

Each Kage in the room had one thought, 'Sadistic Son of a Bitch.'

"After we rescued him we proceeded to the main lab. Kiba and Kurotsuchi wired explosive noted around the base while the rest of us got the information. They were ambushed by the enemy, but managed to get rid of them. According to Kiba the armies of White Zetsu use unique jutsu that paralyze and poison the enemy when hit with it. Both of them were hit with that attack."

"They aren't poisoned are they?" Onoki asked concerned for his granddaughter.

"No" Naruto said shaking his head. "That was how Kiba was captured. They gave him the antidote to keep him alive for interrogation so when he was hit a second time it didn't affect him because the antidote was still running through his bloodstream. Kurotsuchi was only paralyzed because Kiba managed to get the seeds out of her before they did too much damage."

'Note to self: thank that kid later' Onoki thought. Out loud he said, "Tsunade, if we hurry we can extract some of the antidote that's still in his bloodstream and recreate it."

"Quite," Tsunade said. "Send word to the medics that I will be there shortly to perform the procedure myself." Two Shinobi saluted and left to prepare the medics. "Excellent work boys, Lord Raikage, will brief you two on your next assignment." Tsunade left to perform the procedure on Kiba.

Ichigo suddenly remembered, "Hold on a minute Lord Raikage." Ichigo turned to Naruto. "Naruto when I fought the Gold and Silver brothers I managed to get secure the treasures of the Sage of the Six Paths they used on us. They've trapped two of my squad members inside of there. Can you look at it with your Rinnegan and see if you can release them?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, where are they?" Ichigo pulled out a scroll and unsealed the four items.

"This one, the Crimson Gourd is what they're sealed into" Ichigo said. Naruto nodded and began looking over it.

"Which of your Shinobi were captured" A asked.

"Samui and Atsui" Ichigo answered. The Raikage closed his eyes for s moment praying that Ichigo's plan would work. "By the way," Ichigo said suddenly. "Samui told me Kinkaku and Ginkaku were in possession of four of the five treasures. Where is the fifth one?"

"We have it" A said. "We managed to steal it back from them. Mabui summon the Amber Purifying Pot."

"Yes Lord Raikage," she said. She went through hand seals and a medium size pot was summoned.

"The Amber Purifying Pot seals the enemy inside the pot when you call out a person's name and they answer it. It will automatically seal them inside" A explained. He looked at Naruto, who was intently studying the gourd. "If what he does works then I'm giving him the five treasures."

"Are you serious Raikage," Onoki asked shocked.

"He has the eyes of the sage, plus being the Jinchuuriki of the fox, he should be able to use all five of the treasures without fail" A said. "Besides it could be great for him to capture enemies and send them back to us for interrogation." He turned to Onoki, "Speaking of interrogation, how are you coming along with Deidara?"

Onoki sighed, "He's being stubborn, but we did manage to get a bit of info out of him. He said Madara is planning something. He doesn't know what, because he only heard Madara mutter it to himself. I'm still working on him though. He'll talk eventually."

"I got it" Naruto said suddenly. "I think I know how to release them from the gourd." He went through some hand seals and placed them on the gourd, "Samsara Art: Crimson Gourd Release." The gourd opened and out came Samui and Atsui, both were panting. "Looks like it worked."

"Samui, Atsui, you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Been better" Atsui replied getting up. "It was so not hot in there. Dude, thanks for getting us out of there." Atsui shook Naruto's hand smiling. Naruto smiled back.

"I owe you my thanks Naruto" Samui said. She also shook his hand, but not as enthusiastically. She turned back to Ichigo. "I also owe you for saving me and my brother's life General Kurosaki." She did something no one in the room expected her to do.

She hugged him, "Thank you."

Ichigo awkwardly patted her back, "No problem."

A coughed loudly making them jump apart. Samui had a tiny blush on her face while Ichigo was a little redder. Atsui and Naruto were laughing at the whole things. "Now that that's all taken care off. We've got another assignment for you General Kurosaki and for you Captain Namikaze. The Shinobi from Waterfall and Grass have arrived after we sent ninja to evacuate their villages. We've divided them all up into divisions. Ichigo you have 50 new recruits, Naruto you have 35 and since Kurotsuchi is still here she has 40 new recruits to take back with her. And once Kiba and Hana are ready to leave they have 30 new recruits to take with them."

"Your assignment is to introduce them and lead them back to your main division," Onoki said. "Once that's done you will lead a small battalion west of your position to further expand Division One Territory."

"Understood" Ichigo said.

"Naruto you are to also lead your new troops safely back to your base and from there you will be ambushing a small camp Northeast of your position and set up a second base there so we have further range to watch out for enemies" A said.

"Yes sir" Naruto said.

"You have your orders, get going" Onoki said. They nodded and left the room. Samui and Atsui followed them out the door and soon they split off with Naruto heading towards his new troops and Ichigo towards his.

"So what happened after we were sealed General" Atsui asked.

"We won the battle without too many casualties" Ichigo said. "We are very lucky, since I managed to find the one weakness to the Edo Tensei move."

"Weakness to the Edo Tensei" Atsui asked surprised.

"My weapon," Ichigo began. "Is known as a Zanpakuto, a Soul Slayer. Since the Edo Tensei binds the souls of the dead and constructs a body from a corpse and makes the outer part composed of dust and dirt it's technically a Soul composed of dirt. My Zanpakuto can do damage to souls so I can cut them down as if it were a real body. I'm sure you remember Samui."

Samui had a flashback of when Ginkaku held her captive and Ichigo flashed forward and cut his arm off spraying blood everywhere. "Yes I do remember."

"Pretty hot ability is what I say" Atsui said.

"It's pretty cool" Samui said smiling slightly.

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, anyway, you two go ahead and find the troops I have to go inform the others about their new recruits."

"Yes General Kurosaki" Samui said.

"No prob" Atsui grinned.

Ichigo flashed away to the medical area and saw Kiba on a bed resting with Kurotsuchi sitting up on a bed next to him and Hana sitting next to Kiba on a chair. "Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Pretty good" Hana said.

"Could be worse" Kurotsuchi said.

"Still alive aren't I?" Kiba responded.

Ichigo laughed, "Funny, anyway I just stopped by to give you guys the orders I received from the Kages. You guys have new recruits from Waterfall and Grass since their villages were evacuated. When you guys are well enough to travel you'll be going to meet them and lead them back to your squad."

"More work" Kiba groaned making the others laugh. Soon he laughed too, "Anything else, or is that it?"

"That's all, get some rest" Ichigo ordered smiling and leaving the room. After a while Hana left the room to go and meet the new recruits leaving Kurotsuchi and Kiba alone.

"How's your leg?" Kiba asked after a while.

"It's alright" she answered. "The numbness has left and I can feel my strength recovering."

Kiba sat up, "That's good, I'm glad no one was seriously hurt." She looked at him. "We of the Inuzuka clan value teamwork and our comrades above all others. It is a great wound to our honor if we would lose a comrade in battle and could have done something to stop it."

Kurotsuchi smiled, "That's what makes you that kind of guy." Kiba smiled slightly. After a bit Kurotsuchi got up, "My strength is back, I need to get going."

"Okay, good luck with the new troops" Kiba said.

Kurotsuchi looked back at Kiba and gained a small blush on her face, "Hey Kiba." Kiba looked up and felt something warm on his cheek. Kurotsuchi pulled her face back blushing and smiling. "Thanks for saving my life back there. I'll repay you somehow." She then ran out of the room. Kiba touched his cheek and a blush also came to his face. He smiled and fell back onto his pillow.

Ichigo appeared where he felt Samui and Atsui's chakra. He looked out at the new recruits. Some looked nervous; some looked excited and very few looked determined. Atsui noticed him coming, "All of you heads up the boss is coming." The Shinobi straightened up and got in line.

Ichigo walked towards them all looking at each and every one of them. "Welcome to Division One of the Allied Shinobi Forces. I am General Ichigo Kurosaki; I am in charge of this division. This is Samui and Atsui of the Cloud Village. I'm sure this has already been explained to all of you, but I am going to do it again. This is war, and we are all allies here. You will be working with people from villages that your village may have had a grudge on. Well it stops now, in this alliance, our only enemies are the Akatsuki. I do not want to get a report about you all fighting someone from another village because you got into a shouting match. A simple spar is okay, but nothing too extreme. Other than that I welcome you all to my Division and am looking forward to working with all of you."

"Thank you sir" they all saluted.

"If that is all, let's move out" Ichigo said. Each one of them began following Ichigo as he headed towards out of HQ and towards the rest of his division. A couple hours later they made it back to the beaches where the rest of the division was waiting.

"Welcome back sir," they all cheered. Ichigo chuckled and merely waved them off.

"Alright guys, these are new recruits from the Waterfall and Grass villages" Ichigo said. "I want you all to make them feel welcome, make friends, idle chit-chat whatever you want. No fighting, you're all going to need your strength for the battles to come."

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Konan, Samui, Kaito, Renka and Akashi, come with me" Ichigo said. "We have planning to do." The mentioned Shinobi followed Ichigo into the main base they set up. They were main people he talked to when planning an attack. Konan was his Second-In-Command, Samui was his main source of intelligence since she was very smart, Kaito was from the Earth and was his Ninjutsu expert, Renka was a Kunoichi from the Mist and was his main sensor and in charge of all scouts, and finally, Akashi was from the Sand and his main medical ninja.

They all helped him plan out a strategy to make sure each mission goes by successfully and with minimal casualties. "We've got a new assignment from the Kages," Ichigo said laying the map out. "We are to move to the Northeast towards Land of Skies to advance Division One further into enemy territory. I'm open to suggestions from anyone."

"According to the info we've been provided with the enemy has only about 100 ninja in that camp" Samui said.

"We'd only have to send in about half of that force" Konan said. "Since we'd have the element of sneak attack we would have the advantage."

"I scouted that area after we had won the last battle" Renka said. "They had about three people covering the entrances around their borders."

"A quick battalion of Shinobi and a well planned sneak attack should wipe them out" Kaito said.

"I agree" Akashi said. "With this quick attack and quick end we'd have little to no casualties."

"So we're all in agreement?" Ichigo asked. They all nodded, "Very well. Kaito, Akashi gather a battalion of fifty Shinobi to get ready for battle. Make sure we have at least three battalion surgeons, and a sensor ninja. Samui, you will be in charge of the Division until we return."

"Yes sir" Samui said.

"Konan grab all the gear you need and meet at the prepared take-off spot" Ichigo said. Konan nodded and went to get ready. Ichigo left and went to get prepared as well and soon he met the battalion at the prepared spot. "I assume you all know what we need to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Good, all of you grab your gear" Ichigo said. "We are moving out."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	19. Chapter 19

Misinformed and Reinforced

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

The entire squad was running through the trees going to their reported mission. They snuck through them quickly and silently feeling the cool air blowing through their hair. "Renka, how much farther until we reach the border of their hideout?" Konan asked.

"About five meters" Renka answered.

"That's good enough" Ichigo said. He held up his hand and every squad member stopped on the branch they were on. Ichigo made hand signs, "Spirit Clone Jutsu" he said. About fifty clones of Ichigo appeared. "All of you take some explosive notes and place them in the main enemy buildings, do not get caught." The clones nodded, placed invisibility Kido on them and took off. "Now we wait for their signal" Ichigo said.

The clones infiltrated the base thanks to the invisibility Kido and because the enemy couldn't sense spiritual pressure. They each snuck into a building and started placing Explosive notes all around not making a sound. Once they were all done they dispersed.

The real Ichigo opened his eyes. "Alright, let's go" he said. They charged into the borders finally alerting the enemy. "Let's see what these explosives can do. Ha" Ichigo yelled activating the explosive notes. The notes exploded around the entire area killing much of the enemy, but not all of them. "Go, kill them all."

The Shinobi landed in the area and began killing any enemy they could see. Ichigo and Konan battled back to back blocking strikes and killing enemy. "It's fun fighting back-to-back like this" Konan said killing three enemies.

"I agree love" Ichigo shouted parrying an attack and kicking another enemy into another. The other Shinobi were doing great as well as most of them were killing the enemy pretty quickly and for those who were having trouble, they were being assisted by other Shinobi.

After ten minutes of battling the fight was over and they only had a few wounded, but it was nothing serious. "Alright, I want a squad to scout this area for traps" Ichigo called. "Machi, Tenru, Shinka and Kota search the surrounding area."

"On it sir" they called. They went off to search for traps. "I must say this turned out much better than I thought it would" Konan said grinning. Not three seconds after she said that they heard and saw an explosion. They looked to see the squad members Ichigo deployed blown up. "What the…" Konan shouted.

More explosions came out of nowhere killing a bunch of the squad members everywhere before they even knew what was happening. "Evasive actions, hurry" Ichigo shouted.

"Shit" Kaito swore getting out of an explosion that almost killed him. "They knew we were coming and must have planted extra Shinobi around the area to where we couldn't sense them."

"How is that possible?" Renka shouted dodging another explosion that got someone else. "I sensed this entire place from above ground to below ground, there's no way they should have been able to hide."

"They must have used a jutsu that completely masked their presence" Konan shouted.

'No, that's not it' Ichigo thought silently. 'I would have sensed them no matter how well they hid because it's impossible to completely mask one's energy no matter what technique you use.' Ichigo snapped his head up, "I got it" he said. "It was during the battle. While we were fighting we wouldn't notice them moving in. We were misinformed." Raising his voice he shouted to everyone else, "It's too late to retreat now, all we can do is fight. Fight, fight until your last breath."

They all roared and began fighting the enemy that appeared.

Back with Naruto he was leading his recruits back to the Ambush Squad. He looked forward with the Rinnegan and slightly widened his eyes. "Guys, move to the east and keep heading south for about 20 meters and then turn west."

"What's wrong captain?" one of them asked.

"I sense something and I want to go check it out" Naruto said. "Just do what I said, that's an order." The other members just nodded and they changed directions. Naruto sped up and hurried along, 'I hope it's nothing too serious.'

It was serious. Mifune and the Samurai were still there assisting the Ambush Squad. Mifune managed to defeat Hanzo by bringing up the past they had with each other and their similar ideals. Hanzo broke free of his binds and finally got to rest in peace.

Kankuro and the others had rejoined Division Five a few hours afterwards and helped the samurai fight the enemy. Kankuro took on Chiyo while the others took on Chukichi of the Hidden Mist and Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan, one of Orochimaru's old bodyguards.

Chiyo congratulated Kankuro on his excellent mastery of puppets. Then they had no choice, but to fight. Kankuro used Sasori's puppet body against Chiyo's Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets. It was hard when it was one against ten, but Kankuro pushed on.

The others didn't have as much luck. Chukichi was an excellent tracker ninja in his life, but was also an excellent Taijutsu user. He managed to beat them all away before they could even do anything about it. Mifune charged forward to take him on and give the others a chance to find an opening.

The ones taking on Kimimaro were having no chance; they were getting killed left and right. Sai jumped forward and slashed at him with his Tanto. Kimimaro simply blocked his attack and back-handed him away. Just as he was about to stab him he was kicked away by someone else.

"Sorry I'm late Sai" Naruto said.

"Took you long enough" Sai smirked wiping the blood from his lip and getting up. "This guy's a real pain in the ass. All of us try to get around his guard and we keep getting killed." Naruto looked at all the bodies littered on the battlefield. Some were his men and some were not.

"I see" was all he said. He looked over to Kankuro to see him in a fierce puppet match with Chiyo and Mifune and others dealing with Chukichi. "The rest of you go and assist General Mifune."

"But what about you Captain?" Another one asked.

"I've fought him before so I have some knowledge on his abilities" Naruto said. "The rest of you trying to help me would only cause me to worry. Do as you're told."

"You heard him" Sai said. "Let's go" he turned back to Naruto "Don't die."

Naruto turned and gave a thumbs up sign, "You know me, I'm too stubborn to die." Sai chuckled as he left with the rest of the Shinobi. Naruto turned back to Kimimaro.

"It's you again," Kimimaro said. "The little annoying boy who tried to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. Looks like you failed."

"Yeah I did" Naruto said. "But I'm still trying to get my friend back."

"When will you grow up and realize that Sasuke has changed and will never come back" Kimimaro said annoyed.

"You don't know Sasuke the way I do," Naruto growled. "There's good in him. I just have to find it and bring it out."

Kimimaro pulled a bone blade out of his shoulder, "If you are too stubborn and stupid to listen to reason then just die."

Kankuro countered another strike from Chiyo's puppets and then used Sasori's flamethrower, got in the middle and incinerated two of the ten puppets. Then he launched the cable out and stabbed another puppet and brought it forward and used the side blades to slice it up.

"Excellent form Kankuro" Chiyo shouted activated three puppets and had them two stand together with the third on top. "Three Treasure Suction Crush" she shouted. The three puppets opened their mouths and a powerful wind began sucking stuff in all around Kankuro. Kankuro gritted his teeth and concentrated chakra into his feet to stick himself to the ground so he wouldn't be sucked in and crushed. Then he thought of something and disconnected the chakra strings from Sasori making him fly towards Chiyo, who looked very confused. "What does he think he's doing?" she asked herself quietly.

Then he quickly ran to the side and jumped over another puppet Chiyo sent his way. Kankuro quickly reattached the chakra strings and pulled Sasori over to him. Then he used the Flamethrower on Chiyo. Chiyo had to jump out of the way quickly to dodge the attack, but her three puppets were destroyed.

"I'm not done yet," Kankuro shouted. He pulled a scroll out of the back of Sasori where the real one used to store his scrolls. He then shoved it in the empty hole where Sasori's heart used to be. The scroll glowed a bright silver color. "Secret Elemental Puppet Art: Torrential Wind Tunnel" Kankuro shouted. Sasori's hands shot forward and wind blasted from the pipes in his hands.

'Crap' Chiyo thought barely managing to dodge the attack. The rocks and trees behind her were blown away and ripped to shreds from the powerful wind attack. She used her remaining puppets and sent them towards Kankuro.

Kankuro used Sasori to counter all of her attacks and blasted them all away. He then had Sasori pull the scroll out and put it away and pull out another one and stab it into himself. This one glowed a deep blue color, "Secret Elemental Puppet Technique: Swirling Water Vortex" Kankuro shouted.

He rotated Sasori in a circle and had him increase in speed and once he was spinning fast enough he sent him at Chiyo and had him plow down her puppets. They didn't stand a chance and soon only one puppet was left. Chiyo looked incredibly shocked; no one she had ever faced had beaten Chikamatsu's ten puppets so easily.

Kankuro then knocked the water scroll out and pulled one last one, "This will be my last attack," he panted. Doing those techniques really tired him out. The scroll he place in then started glowing a bright yellow color. "Secret Elemental Puppet Technique: Swirling Lightning Canon" he shouted and Sasori's arms shot out a huge blast of yellow lightning.

Chiyo knew she was defeated so she just stood there as the attack hit her and destroyed her last puppet. Chiyo herself was fine since her body regenerated. She looked up at Kankuro and smiled and then started to disappear. "Well done Kankuro, you have become an expert Puppet Master strong enough to defeat me. Now I can rest in peace knowing the future of the Sand Village is in safe hands." As soon as she finished talking she dispersed into dust revealing the corpse that was used.

Kankuro smiled as he resealed Sasori, 'Thanks lady Chiyo.' He collapsed on the ground because he was low on chakra. 'Looks like the rest is up to everyone else' he thought before passing out.

Back with Naruto he was still battling Kimimaro and would have killed him three times already if he wasn't regenerating. 'God damn it, how the hell can I beat them?' Naruto thought. He remembered the scroll that held the five sacred treasures. 'Maybe the sacred treasures can help me.' He quickly pulled out a scroll and rolled it out.

"Whatever you bring out won't change a thing, you will not defeat me" Kimimaro said.

"We'll see about that," Naruto thought unsealing the first two items he found in there. Out came the Rope of Clarity and the Seven Star Sword. 'Okay I don't know how to use these, but maybe the Rinnegan will help me out with this.'

Naruto went and attacked with the weapons. The Rope of Clarity had wrapped around his left arm and he either didn't notice or didn't care as he swung the rope at Kimimaro, who dodged it and swung the Seven Star Sword at him as well.

Kimimaro parried all of Naruto's sword attacks, but was shocked to see his bones chipping. 'My bones are cracking, how is that possible' he thought shocked. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto swung the rope at him and smacked him across the face. Kimimaro flew back, but caught himself in time. "That was a lucky shot, you won't get another" Kimimaro hissed.

Acting on instincts Naruto raised the rope, "Bind and Draw out, Rope of Clarity." Kimimaro's mouth bulged and a white substance came out that Naruto recognized as his soul. Then he charged and swung at the soul, "Curse him, Seven Star Sword." He cut the soul free and it just dissipated.

Kimimaro looked down to see his body dissipating, 'No I lost, I failed you again… Lord… Orochimaru' he thought as his soul passed on and the body disintegrated.

Naruto looked at the sword and rope and felt a massive amount of chakra drained from him, but not nearly enough to cause him harm. 'Looks like I got my own way to defeat the Edo Tensei' Naruto thought. Then his eyes widened, 'My Human Path can defeat them too. Why didn't I see this earlier?' Cursing his stupidity he resealed his new weapons and took off towards the others.

Mifune jumped back panting as Chukichi had kicked him away; the rest of the squad was exhausted as well. 'How do we defeat this guy?' Mifune thought.

"Now it is time for me to end this" Chukichi said in a dead voice having his mind completely taken over by the Edo Tensei. He charged forward, but was stopped when someone grabbed him by the head. Chukichi immediately stopped and dropped to his knees as everyone looked up to see who their savior was. A white trench coat with black flames at the bottom, wearing all black underneath, long bluish gray hair, asymmetrical piercings on his face with a diagonal bar through his nose, a leaf headband on his forehead and Rinnegan eyes.

"Who is that?" Mifune asked.

"It's nothing to worry about for now" Sai said. "That's Naruto's Human Path body. It's a special ability of the Rinnegan." Then the Human Path removed its hand from Chukichi's head and his soul came out. The body dispersed into dust and the Soul vanished.

Naruto appeared right behind his human path just in time to see the body disperse, "Looks like it worked" he said.

"What happened Captain Naruto" Mifune asked. Naruto quickly explained what had happened earlier and his discovery on his weakness of the Edo Tensei. "I see" Mifune said. "We are extremely lucky to have someone like you on our side. I will take my leave and go back to my Division. Good luck to you and your division." Mifune and his samurai left after he had his members pick up the dead.

"Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked after looking around.

"He went off to fight Elder Chiyo of the Sand" Sai said. "He went off towards the western area."

"I see" Naruto said. "Sai you go off and find him on your ink bird. When you find him head back to Base. We got another mission to perform soon."

"On it" Sai said getting on his bird and flying off.

"The rest of you gather up the dead and return to base with me," Naruto said. "I'll take care of the wounded." Naruto created some shadow clones and picked up all the wounded gently and they all set off towards base.

Back with Division One, things have not been going so well. They had been completely outmatched by the surprising attack and were overwhelmed because they weren't properly prepared. With the fifty Shinobi they had brought there were only four of them left alive? Ichigo, Konan, Kaito and Renka were the only ones still breathing and there were still about 200 White Zetsu left.

"Fuck" Ichigo grunted looking around. He looked at his remaining squad members to see them panting. "How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm drained" Kaito panted.

"Same here" Renka said holding her ribs.

"I can barely move" Konan said wiping sweat from her forehead.

'Damn it, I need to come up with a way to win' Ichigo thought gritting his teeth. Then he closed his eyes, 'It's a risk, but it's the only thing I can think of.' Ichigo stood up. "All of you stay exactly where you are. Don't move at all."

"What are you doing?" Konan asked

Ichigo pulled a black scroll out that started glowing a very dark black, "A new technique that could go very wrong if I get it wrong. One of your techniques inspired me to create one of my own." 'Ready Hichigo?'

"Yes I am King" Hichigo said getting ready for a fight that he would enjoy.

"Here we go" Ichigo said out loud. Turning to the enemy he smirked nastily as his eyes turned to that of a hollows, "Welcome to Hell" he said in a slightly altered demonic voice. He threw the scroll in the air, it opened and a black portal opened and out flew a bunch of things that looked like monsters with masks over their faces. Each one of them were wearing a bunch of white battle robes that looked like Ichigo's, a long white Daito sword and the mask had horns on them.

"Secret Black Technique: Rampage of 1000 hollows" Ichigo shouted. The enemies were shocked into silence as all 1000 hollows filled the airs with roars. The remaining allies were all silent in awe. "Now time to end this," Ichigo shouted and all of the hollows, plus Ichigo, attacked.

It was literally a slaughter fest. The hollows were extremely brutal and slashed them to pieces or cut them up extremely slowly. One of them even ripped them in half. Ichigo, himself was a little more brutal then he normally would have been.

Some of them were trying to escape, "I don't think so," Ichigo shouted. Four hollows got in a square formation with two on the bottom and two others standing on top. Ichigo jumped in the middle and each of their hands glowed bright red with a cero. "Hollow Style: Gigantic Cero" Ichigo shouted. The giant cero enveloped the ones trying to escape and they all screamed in pain as they were vaporized.

After five minutes the ground was stained red in blood and all of the Zetsu were destroyed. Then a hollow released a deadly chuckle, "That was fun King, you gotta call me out more often. See you later" he cackled one more time and then all 1000 hollows jumped back into the scroll and the scroll got sealed up. Ichigo panted and picked the scroll up tucking it away.

He turned to his squad to see them a little green, "Sorry about that, but it was the only way to win," Ichigo apologized.

"It's cool," Kaito said swallowing heavily. "Just give me a second to get use to it." Renka nodded agreeing with him and taking big breaths.

"Damn," Konan said. "And just when I think I have a slight edge over you, you come back with something greater."

"Sorry love" Ichigo said. "I think this will compensate," he grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded all too eagerly. Ichigo pulled back after a few seconds, "Better?"

"Much" Konan said grinning. Then her grin turned sad, "We'll have to bury all the dead?"

Ichigo frowned slightly, "Yeah." He sat down tiredly and rubbed his head tiredly, "We'll take a few days off to rest and then we'll go and inform the division of the mission success and the deaths."

"Yeah" Konan said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go get some rest, I'll handle things from here" she said rubbing his hair.

"Thanks," Ichigo said standing up and hearing his bones pop. "I'll be under that tree if you need me." He walked over to the tree, sat down in the cool shade and passed out dead tired.

While Ichigo naps for a bit let's check on Division three. We haven't seen them in a while. The last time we even heard from them was when the Raikage had them send reinforcements to Division One. Anyway Darui's Division had gotten into enemy territory quite easily. There wasn't that many enemy and they got in with little casualties. It was an easy victory.

Too easy!

Darui had a suspicion that the enemy was planning something for them really quickly, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it so all he could do was prepare his squad members for the battle to come. "Darui" someone called.

Darui turned to see his Second-in-Command Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was the only one in the squad that could match up to Darui in strength and power and Darui respected him for that. "Kakashi, what's new?" Darui asked.

"Well, we've sent scouts across the area and I'm afraid things don't look good" Kakashi said regretfully. "We've got about an army of 1000 Shinobi coming our way above the ground and who knows how many are moving underground, but according to our sensor ninja another 600 are below ground."

Darui's eyes hardened, "There's no way with our force that we can repel this army alone. We may have superior numbers, but there could be a second wave and that could wipe us all out." Darui rubbed his forehead, "Call for reinforcements from any battling squad that's close enough, on the double."

"Right away" Kakashi said going off to get reinforcements. Darui could only hope that they made it in time.

The Ambush squad was now carrying out their new mission and headed northeast to secure a new base. They've encountered a few enemies, but nothing they couldn't handle. Naruto was still learning about the five treasures and was proficient with the Seven Star Sword and the Banana Palm Fan. He could use it so efficiently because thanks to the Rinnegan he now had all five elements, but his wind element was enhanced since it was his primary. He also found out about the other abilities the Rinnegan gave him, like Yin style and Yang Style and able to combine them to form Yin-Yang Style. He hadn't practiced with them much, but he planned to try it soon.

It was a couple weeks after they had ran into Kimimaro, Chukichi and Chiyo and now they were all rested up. Kankuro got all his chakra back and was with the squad in charge of attacking and getting a new base. "Stay sharp guys, we're almost there," Naruto said.

"According to scouts this shouldn't be too hard since they didn't report much enemy there" Sai said.

"Just because there isn't a lot of enemy there doesn't mean you should lower your guard for even a second" Kankuro reprimanded.

"He is right Sai, never let your guard down" Naruto said. He then heard a buzzing coming from his head set. "Hold up for a second" Naruto called. The squad stopped and Naruto connected the head set. "Captain Naruto, Ambush Division" he said.

"Naruto" Tsunade's voice said. "We know you're in the process of a mission, but we need your help on another assignment."

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"General Darui of Division Three has set up base in the Western part of the continent on top of a mountain side about 47 miles Southwest of your position. Our Sensor Division has confirmed that 1000 enemy Shinobi are converging in on them with another 600 underground."

"What do you need me for?" Naruto asked. "They've got more than enough numbers to handle that kind of attack."

"Normally you'd be right, but they've also revealed that there is another force of about 1300 behind them" Tsunade said.

"1300" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah" Tsunade said. "That force is probably going to strike after the first wave fails to wipe them off the map when they're all tired from the first attack."

"Where does Madara get all these forces?" Naruto asked.

"Probably some jutsu to clone the one he already has, any way that's not important right now" Tsunade said. "Do you except this assignment or not?"

Naruto thought for a second and looked back at his squad members who were waiting for his orders. "Yeah I accept, just tell me what to do" Naruto said.

Gather a battalion of 200 of your best Ninjutsu users, a couple medics, sensors and some long range fighters. Then head to the location I just told you about."

"Got it" Naruto said.

"Good luck Naruto" Tsunade said and cut the transmission. Naruto sighed and put his head set away and turned to his troops.

"Well it appears I've got something more important to take care of," Naruto said. "That was Tsunade on set and she gave me a new mission to reinforce General Darui of Division Three. Sai you'll lead this mission in my absence."

"I understand" Sai said.

"Kankuro, Ittan, and Saji come with me" Naruto said. "We have to head back to base and get more troops. From there we will head southwest until we reach them. To the rest of you I wish you the best of luck. You guys hustle up, we need to move." Naruto Kankuro, Ittan and Saji jumped back towards base as quickly as they could.

They got there quickly enough and touched down, "Ittan, Saji round them up. Kankuro come with me, we need to plan." Both members nodded as they went off to gather them up and Kankuro followed Naruto to plan the attack.

Forty-five minutes later the troops were all rounded up and met up at the rendezvous point, "Alright guys listen up" Kankuro shouted.

"Thank you Kankuro" Naruto said. "We'll be heading southwest from our current position to assist General Darui of Division Three. We have report of at least 2900 Shinobi total are around the area. Do not be alarmed though. The first wave will only be about 1600 and Division Three has more than enough numbers to take that many down. What we are needed for is to be reinforcements for the second wave carrying 1300 enemy ninja. Just stay calm, follow orders and we'll be in, kick some ass and then report back. Let's go" Naruto said.

All of the Ambush squad that was going roared and jumped off following Naruto into the trees. Naruto took on a determined face as he raced through the trees; he wasn't going to let this be a defeat. Not as long as he could help it.

Back with Division Three the attack had just begun. It had begun with resurrected famous ninja's. An earth Shinobi gasped, "That's Gari," he said. "A former member of the Blast Corps. He wields the Blast element Kekkei Genkai."

A sand ninja pointed to the one next to Gari, "And that's Pakura" he said. "She's a Kunoichi who wields the Scorch Element of the Sand village. Be careful around her."

Kakashi and Sakura were together with troops behind them as they faced off two old enemies turn friends. Zabuza and Haku were back and facing them. "Kakashi, I never thought I'd have to fight you again."

"Nor I Zabuza" Kakashi said regretfully.

"How is Naruto?" Haku asked smiling as if he wasn't under some jutsu.

"He's doing well," Kakashi said proudly. "He's even stronger than I am and is leading an Ambush Battalion Squad that should be here to assist us anytime now."

Zabuza cracked up laughing, "That kid's just full of surprises. I can't wait to meet him again. In the meantime let's have a little sparring fun."

"Sure, why not" Kakashi said pulling his head band up and turning to the other troops. "Go and assist the others, me and Sakura got these two covered."

"But Kakashi" one of them started.

"GO" Kakashi shouted. "We've got experience with these two since we've fought them before." The troops had no choice, so they left to assist the others. "Now let's go" Kakashi said. The four of them charged at each other and began a furious match. Who will come out victorious? Tune in next time to find out.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	20. Chapter 20

Ambush Squad Part 3 and Ichigo's New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Kakashi and Zabuza charged and clashed a small kunai against a giant Zanbatou. One would think that the Kunai would lose and just get cut in half, but in the hands of a master ninja like Kakashi, it could match the giant cleaver. Grunting they both jumped apart and slashed at each other again and again and again.

"Water Style: Violent Water Wave" Zabuza shouted spitting a bunch of water through his mask at Kakashi.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Kakashi shouted back firing his own jutsu to counter Zabuza's. The jutsu were at an exact standstill until Kakashi's was starting to get slowly pushed back. Kakashi cut the jutsu and jumped up in the air, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." A barrage of fireballs flew at Zabuza from every direction.

Zabuza jumped and dodged from left to right trying to avoid the fireballs. "Take this Kakashi," he shouted doing a hand sign. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet" and out came a large water ball heading straight for Kakashi.

Kakashi grunted and then his kunai ignited with lightning making it cackle loudly. He charged forward and sliced right through the water ball and headed straight for Zabuza. "You're mine" Kakashi shouted.

"I don't think so" Zabuza shouted back. He slashed at Kakashi before Kakashi could slash at him. Kakashi blocked him, but the swing was so powerful that it was knocking him away. As Kakashi flew backwards he kicked his leg up and nailed Zabuza right in the face knocking them both back. Both of them got back up, Zabuza smirked, "Still as strong as ever Kakashi."

"As I always am" Kakashi said back. The two of them charged at each other again.

Sakura was squaring off against Haku. Haku had immediately activated his Crystal Ice Mirrors and trapped Sakura inside. Sakura jumped and dodged all the Senbon needles that Haku kept throwing and threw her own Kunai at the mirror, but they simply reflected off.

"Is this all you can do?" Haku asked disappointed. "Both Naruto and Sasuke put up a better fight against me. If this is all you can do I will end this now."

"Don't underestimate me" Sakura shouted. She charged chakra into her fist and ran towards the mirror she saw him, "Cherry Blossom Clash" she shouted. She punched the mirror as hard as she could and shattered it and the momentum caused her to go through it.

Haku's eyes widened slightly, "Didn't think I'd see that jutsu outmatched" he muttered quietly. "Then I've got no choice." He flashed through hand seals extremely quickly, "It's been a while since I last used this jutsu." Sakura tightened her fists and got ready. "Prepare yourself, Ice Style: Ice Spikes Unleash" he shouted.

Ice started forming above Haku and above Sakura. Then it formed into one big ice ball and spikes started shooting out of the ball right at Sakura, "Fast" Sakura said shocked. She quickly took off running trying to avoid the ice spikes. She ran to the left an d right and then jumped and back flipped away and landed on her knees panting.

The spikes that skewered the ground then had new spikes form from the side and sent them at her. 'Damn, not enough time' Sakura thought seeing the spikes get closer. Then someone jumped in front of her and sprayed fire at the spikes causing them to melt and evaporate. "What" she said shocked. The person turned around and Sakura had to restrain herself from yelling out Sasuke's name.

The person looked a lot like Sasuke, except for the rippled eyes and multiple piercings in its body. Then she recognized the eyes, 'The Rinnegan,' Sakura thought. "But that would mean…'

"Sorry I'm late Sakura" a voice said. She turned shocked and saw Naruto with his other bodies behind him.

"About time you knucklehead" Sakura said though she did smile and Naruto smiled too. "I'm sure you remember Haku, we're fighting him while Kakashi-Sensei deals with Zabuza."

Naruto hummed, "I've got a better idea. I'll have three of my paths deal with Haku and the others deal with Zabuza, while me and the rest of the Ambush squad cut the enemy's numbers down to size. See you in a bit." Naruto flashed away.

'Reckless idiot' Sakura thought smiling as she, The Asura Path, The Human Path and The Preta Path dealt with Haku. Back with Kakashi he was having some trouble with Zabuza; if only he could actually kill him then Kakashi would have won this battle already if Zabuza didn't regenerate every time Kakashi dealt a fatal blow. Then something shocking, to Kakashi, happened. The ghost of the Fourth Hokage, Second Hokage and his father showed up and kicked Zabuza away

"What the… how is this…" Kakashi stuttered. The three paths turned to him showing off their Rinnegan eyes making Kakashi understand. 'I see, Naruto you are full of surprises. I must say excellent picks. We need powerful Shinobi on our side.'

"Kakashi" Deva Path Minato said in Minato's old voice. "You go and help the others while I deal with him." It seems that Zabuza now had his mind completely taken over by the Edo Tensei and summoned others. "Or them" Deva Path Minato said a little sheepishly.

It was the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. Zabuza took his place next to them wielding the Kubikiribocho; next to him was a big fat looking man with extremely sharp teeth named Fuguki Suikazan who was now wielding the Samehada sword. Next to him was a shorter guy with an eye patch over his left eye named Jinpachi Munashi who wielded the Shibuki sword. Next to Zabuza was a tall thin man with large shaggy hair and a mask over his face named Kushimaru Kuriarare who wielded the Nuibari long sword. The one in front of Fuguki had a rugged appearance; his name was Jinin Akebino who wielded the Kabutowari axe sword. The one of the left was the youngest looking in his late teen with long white hair and sharp teeth; it was Mangetsu Houzuki, older brother of Suigetsu Houzuki and wielding the Hiramekarei twin swords. The final one was the leader of the swordsmen named Ameyuri Ringo who was the wielder of the dual sword Kiba.

The other ninja looked towards them, "The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" one of the Mist ninja shouted sounding frightened. "They were said to be the strongest of all the generations."

"Don't panic" Naruto shouted. "The rest of you just focus on the other enemy. I will deal with the Mist Swordsmen."

"Are you crazy?" another mist ninja shouted. "How can you take them all on by yourself?"

"Shut up and do as he says" Darui shouted at him. "He has the Rinnegan and that allows him to control up to six other bodies. It's be one body each, plus himself taking them on. It'll give us time to focus on the other forces. Now go and fight" Darui shouted. The Shinobi did as they were told and went out to fight the enemy. Sakura and Kakashi gave one last look to Naruto. Guy patted Kakashi on the shoulder and nodded. Kakashi did the same to Sakura and they all took off.

Naruto unsealed the Seven Star Sword and the Rope of Clarity. He coiled the rope around his left arm and held the sword in his right arm. Then Naruto started laughing, "I actually get to fight the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist. This is so exciting."

The Swordsmen were completely controlled by the Edo Tensei so they gave no reaction, but Naruto didn't care right now. He was about to have some serious fun. He had a different path go after a different swordsman.

Preta Path Hashirama vs. Jinin Akebino

Naraka Path Sakumo vs. Jinpachi Munashi

Animal Path Tobirama vs. Kushimaru Kuriarare

Human Path Dan vs. Fuguki Suikazan

Asura Path Izuna vs. Mangetsu Houzuki

Deva Path Minato vs. Ameyuri Ringo

Naruto vs. Zabuza

With all that decided the battle had begun. Each path and Naruto charged at their specified swordsmen and began their battle.

PRETA PATH HASHIRAMA VS JININ AKEBINO

Preta Path charged at Jinin with incredible speeds thanks to being a Kage while alive. Jinin was also incredibly fast and pulled out his Kabutowari and swung it at Preta Path who jumped to the side and swung with a kunai that Jinin blocked.

"Wood Style: Wood Wrapping Jutsu" Preta Path called. Wood came up from the bottom of the ground and wrapped around Jinin holding him in place. "Wood Style: Stabbing Vines." Vines came up from the ground and went over and stabbed Jinin leaving his body immobilized, but not his arms. Jinin swung his sword down on the wood and shattered them into splinters and went through his own hand seals.

"Water Style: Barrage of Water Whips" he shouted. There was a lake nearby and a bunch of water came out and formed into whips and shot at the Preta Path. It jumped to the side to avoid the attacks and ran in opposite directions to avoid being hit.

Then Jinin appeared in front of the Preta Path and swung Kabutowari at it. Preta Path brought its arms up to block it, but there was a sickening crack as it's left arm was now broken and it flew back through several trees. Jinin was about to go finish him when:

"Wood Style: Dome Wall Jutsu" it called. Wood jumped up from the ground and wrapped around Jinin and closed itself off. Then rushing forward the Preta Path placed a seal on it making it glow briefly before dying out. Jinin hacked and slashed at the wall, but it wouldn't come down. Kabutowari was said to be able to break through any defense, but apparently not.

NARAKA PATH SAKUMO VS JINPACHI MUNASHI

Jinpachi pulled out his Shibuki sword as Naraka Path Sakumo reached behind him and pulled out his tanto blade and then ignited it with white chakra making it look like a long sword. Then they charged at each other and began a furious Kenjutsu battle, but none were able to use the special abilities of their blades.

Because of Sakumo's famous white chakra he disabled the explosive properties to the Shibuki sword, but also thanks to Shibuki's explosives all around it and it's specially made metal it couldn't simply be cut through with a single swing like most weapons could. So this was purely a battle of swordsmen skill.

They hacked and slashed at each other from every direction, but each attack was blocked, dodged or parried and every parried block as imply met with another block or dodge. Jinpachi then jumped back and swung his sword hard and a bunch of explosive notes flew at Naraka Path Sakumo.

He simply swung his blade and the white chakra disarmed the explosive notes. Sakumo then charged forward and got close enough, "Secret Hatake Style: White Chakra Explosion." A compressed ball of chakra was in his hand and then it exploded sending Jinpachi back and right towards the Preta Path Hashirama.

Waiting for him to get close enough he ripped the seal off, opened part of the dome wall and Jinpachi flew in. he quickly resealed it and put the seal back on and not a second too late because there were more hacks and slashes to the dome wall, but they didn't escape. Naraka Path Sakumo landed next to Preta Path Hashirama and they both waited for the next swordsmen to lock up. While they were waiting he noticed the Preta Path's limp arm. He quickly summoned the Outer Path and had the Preta Path walk inside. After a little chewing up Preta Path Hashirama walked back out good as new with his left arm all healed.

ANIMAL PATH TOBIRAMA VS KUSHIMARU KURIARARE

Kushimaru began the offensive by using his Nuibari sword. He used the eye at the end of the hilt and threw it towards Animal Path, but he dodged it and ran towards Kushimaru pulling out his own weapon and igniting it. The legendary Raijin sword and he ignited it with a sharp hiss. Then it became another furious Kenjutsu match.

Swish, swish, clang, clang: that was the only sounds that could be heard if you were watching these two fight. It was truly a sight to behold and witness. Animal Path Tobirama parried an attack and stabbed Kushimaru with his Raijin shocking him horribly. Quickly flashing through hand seal and then clasping his hands together he shouted, "Water Style: Water Shockwave." Water swirled around him and with a mighty yell he launched it Kushimaru and it hit him fueling the electricity already in his system.

Kushimaru jumped out of the water and started his own jutsu since there was now a water source for him to use. "Water Style: Surface Slicer" he shouted and the water below them suddenly started rising up towards Animal Path Tobirama. He jumped as high as he could in the air and that's exactly what Kushimaru wanted him to do. He stabbed his sword into the water and water started swirling around it until it raised high into the air. He jumped up and grabbed his sword and lifted it over his shoulder while the water was still rotating around it. "Water Style: Clinging Grand Whirlpool" he shouted swinging his sword down on Animal Path Tobirama.

Animal Path Tobirama made a hand sign quickly as the water hit him with enough force to cause a massive explosion. Kushimaru was about to go in and finish him when the Raijin blade pierced him from behind. "Space-Time Art: Dimensional Distortion Jutsu" he said. "Now time to end this." He flipped Kushimaru over and kicked him away and charged after him.

Kushimaru thought quickly and launched the wire at him again and this time succeeded and wrapped him up in ninja wire and tried to constrict him, but nothing worked because the all the paths feel no pain whatsoever. Controlling the water he had Animal Path Tobirama simply snapped the wire and continued charging at him.

Punching him back even further he saw the Preta Path and Naraka Path waiting. This time kicking Kushimaru right above the Dome wall he jumped over him and shouted, "Water Style: Violent water Wave." He spit out a large amount of water and blasted Kushimaru down and Preta Path Hashirama tore the seal off again and opened the top just in time for Kushimaru to land in. He resealed it and put the seal back on as Animal Path Tobirama landed next to him. "Now we wait for the next" was all he said.

HUMAN PATH DAN VS FUGUKI SUIKAZAN

Now this seemed rather unfair placing a gigantic guy against a smaller wimpy looking kind of guy, but that wasn't the case at all. Human Path Dan was perfect for this guy because all of his jutsu focus on poison or paralysis and paralyzing this big guy would take a bit of time especially since he has the Samehada ready to drain chakra.

"Poison Style: Poison Mist Jutsu" he shouted spraying out purple smoke from his mouth. Fuguki jumped to the side and ran towards Human Path Dan avoiding the mist. For a big guy he was actually pretty fast moving.

He swung the Samehada at Dan, who blocked it with a kunai, but was being pushed back quite a bit. He tried to parry the attacks, but he blocked all of them. He got around the human Path's guard and kicked him in the ribs knocking him back. He grunted and got back up going through more hand seals.

"Poison Style: Erupting Geyser" he shouted. The earth buckled and geysers formed and then they shout out a deep purple smoke and Fuguki couldn't get out of it no matter where he looked since there was no opening. He jumped high into the air to get out of the smoke.

He landed on the ground, but his landing was a little sluggish since the poison was already taking effect. Not worrying about the poison Fuguki charged at Human Path Dan and started hacking and slashing at him having most of them blocked while he got in a few lucky shots shaving away some skin and clothes and making him bleed out.

Human Path Dan kept blocking and trying to get in his own attacks, but this guy was very strong and had a lot of stamina. So to compensate he used as many poison jutsu as he could and after fifteen minutes Fuguki was almost completely paralyzed from all the poison in his system.

'This is my chance' Human Path Dan thought. He ran towards Fuguki and pulled out a long kunai that was about the size of a tanto and stabbed Fuguki and took him into the air. From where he was he could see the other paths looking at him and waiting for the signal. "Ha" Human Path Dan shouted throwing Fuguki towards them, but because he was so heavy he wouldn't make it all the way there.

Naraka Path Sakumo and Animal Path Tobirama jumped up and pierced him with their own weapons and finished the throw and Preta Path Hashirama opened the Dome Wall and Fuguki flew in smashing the others who tried to escape. Quickly closing it he placed the seal back on. Naraka Path Sakumo saw that Human Path Dan was all cut up and gave him a quick rejuvenation treatment courtesy of the Outer Path.

ASURA PATH IZUNA VS MANGETSU HOUZUKI

Izuna flew towards Mangetsu and began furiously attacking him. He made fire swords and began slashing away at him. Mangetsu pulled out Hiramekarei and parried all of his attacks flawlessly. Out of all the Swordsmen Mangetsu was the only one to master all of the swords, but his original one was the Hiramekarei dual sword so he was the best at using this one.

Asura Path Izuna was no pushover either. When he was alive he was the best fire user the Uchiha clan had ever seen. His affinity for fire was so high that he could create fire from nothing as long as he had the oxygen to do it. He also had an affinity to lightning as well and he worked hard enough at it to be able to launch lightning bolts from the tips of his fingers. If he was angry or emotional enough his fire would transform into blue fire and be more powerful than ever. He is the only ninja alive to be able to use blue fire.

"Fire Style: Flame Arc" he shouted and made an arc of fire with his hands and using his hands again blew it towards Mangetsu. Mangetsu jumped off towards the side quickly, right before the fire hit him and consumed the area in flames. Using Hiramekarei's ability he launched weapons out of the holes at the top.

A barrage of fifteen kunai, shuriken and spiked balls shot at Asura Path Izuna. He simply held his hands in front of him and a shield of fire blocked the weapons as the flames were so intense that they melted. Izuna jumped into the air and launched fire missiles from his limbs.

Mangetsu had the ability to turn into water just like his younger brother Suigetsu, so he did just that and avoided the fire missiles. Mangetsu then flashed towards Asura Path Izuna and began hacking and slashing again, but it didn't work as nothing got through Asura Path Izuna's master guard. Mangetsu jumped down and then started firing lances at Asura Path Izuna.

He pulled out a chakra disruption blade and just smacked them all away. Then he pounced down on Mangetsu, who barely managed to dodge. Mangetsu started jumping away trying to get some distance, but Asura Path Izuna wasn't going to let him.

Propelling himself with his fire he charged after him and caught up pretty quickly. He twirled his hand and created a rope of fire and sent it after Mangetsu snagging him by the ankle and it continued to wrap up around him until he was completely enveloped and then Asura Path Izuna took off towards the other Paths and when he got in sight of them he threw Mangetsu towards them. The force of which he was thrown caused the flames licking his body to go out. Preta Path Hashirama barely got the seal off and opened it in time for Mangetsu to fly in. repeating the process he sealed the Dome Wall up and put his seal on it. Asura Path Izuna landed on the ground with his arms crossed and leaned against the wall smirking a true Uchiha smirk.

DEVA PATH MINATO VS AMEYURI RINGO

These two were possible the fastest Shinobi on the battlefield right now. Ameyuri quickly charged at Deva Path Minato and began slashing at him with his dual Kiba Swords. Deva Path Minato easily countered the attacks with a couple Tri-Pronged Kunai. He then got around Ameyuri's guard and began giving him a couple good combo punches before throwing one of the kunai at him and nailing him in the chest. Then he started flashing around him slashing him at every angle before he stopped and give him an uppercut kick. "That's where my nickname comes from" he said.

Ameyuri simply stood up, pulled the kunai out and threw it to the ground and charged again while his wounds simply healed. Ameyuri was indeed very fast and managed to get around Deva Path Minato's guard and stabbed him in the arm and pinned him to the ground. "Lightning Style: Lightning Rod" Ameyuri shouted. A lightning bolt came down from the sky and traveled through Ameyuri's body and into Deva Path Minato, who just lied there waiting for it to end.

Soon it did end and he kicked Ameyuri away and pulled one of the Kiba swords out of his arm and threw it towards Ameyuri who blocked it and caught and began attacking again. "Lightning Style: Lightning Fang" he shouted and fired a big lightning bolt at Deva Path Minato.

"Lightning Style: Flowing Current" Deva Path Minato said and held his hand out. The lightning hit his hand and flowed into it making him lurch and grunt loudly before his other hand started sparking and he launched the jutsu back at Ameyuri.

Ameyuri jumped and dodged the attack, "Universal Pull" Deva Path Minato said. Ameyuri flew towards Deva Path Minato who already had a Rasengan in hand. "Rasengan," he said shoving into him as he flew high into the air. Taking his Tri-pronged kunai out he threw it hard at Ameyuri.

As he teleported behind him he could see the others in the distance waiting for him. "Ha" he grunted hitting him with another Rasengan that sent him flying towards the others. Preta Path Hashirama opened it once again as Ameyuri went flying in. as he locked it up and sealed it up Deva Path Minato flashed to the rest of them and they waited for Naruto to finish his opponent.

NARUTO VS ZABUZA

Naruto squared off against his first major opponent once again, only this time he wasn't a scared genin, he was a hardened jonin. Zabuza held his Kubikiribocho ready to strike at a moment's notice. Likewise Naruto held out the Seven Star Sword and got ready as well. He was nowhere near being a master at using swords, but he was adept and had enough experience to get by.

They charged at each other and began clashing blades with each other. Even though Naruto had never used a sword in real life he found himself using it perfectly and blocking and parrying all of Zabuza's attacks. Naruto jumped back and went through hand seals, "Wind Style: Wind Sword Barrage." Naruto charged forward and began slashing at Zabuza and with each slash a blade of wind shot off and struck Zabuza, who tried to block them. He finished it off with a huge blast of wind that blew Zabuza away.

Naruto then held his hands in front of his face and breathed out a ball of wind, "Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball." He launched the wind ball at Zabuza and continued launching them in a barrage of attacks.

Then to finish it off with all the wind in the area Naruto went through more hand seals and ended with the tiger seal, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs." Naruto breathed in deeply and blew out fire that went right towards Zabuza. Adding more chakra and oxygen into it he turned the fire completely white and enveloped the entire area Zabuza was in.

When the explosion cleared there was no sign of Zabuza until, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Zabuza's voice shouted. A giant water dragon came out of the smoke and headed right for Naruto. Naruto grunted and pushing chakra into his legs jumped high over the attack and that proved to be a mistake. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" Zabuza shouted and Naruto saw a vortex of water coming right for him.

Thinking quickly Naruto went through hand seals at a fast pace, "Ice Style: Chilling Mist" he inhaled and exhaled a mist that went towards the Giant vortex getting closer. As the mist touched it the attack seemed to slow down and it did until it was completely frozen about three feet from Naruto.

Naruto then jumped through the opening in the vortex and slid down until he jumped out in front of Zabuza, "Almighty Push" Naruto yelled. Zabuza flew back at a fast pace and Naruto warned his Six Paths for incoming projectile.

The paths received the message and just in time to because Zabuza came flying through and Preta Path Hashirama quickly opened the Dome wall as Zabuza flew inside and then he resealed it again.

The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist had been defeated. Now Naruto had to assist the others and win the battle, he left three of his paths to watch over the Dome Wall while three others would come with him and deal with the rest of the enemy. The Naraka Path, Preta Path and Human Path would stay behind while the Animal Path, Asura Path and Deva Path would join him on the battle field. Their purpose would be to grab all those summoned by the Edo Tensei and bring them back to the Dome Wall to be sealed.

Running towards the main battleground Naruto began killing as many enemy Shinobi as he could. He assisted as many Shinobi as he could who he could tell were starting to get tired. Running up behind an enemy that was about to overwhelm a Stone Shinobi he grabbed it by the shoulders and threw it to the ground where he decapitated it with his sword. "Thanks for that" the Stone Shinobi panted.

"No problem" Naruto said. "Let's finish these bastards." Naruto then unsealed the Banana Palm Fan, 'Banana Palm Fan-Spikes of Earth' Naruto thought waving the fan. The earth rippled and spikes shot up from beneath the enemy only skewering them and killing them instantly.

Naruto closed the fan and then charged forward killing as many of the enemy as he could. After another ten minutes the first wave of enemies was defeated. Naruto dropped to the ground panting in exhaustion. Darui came over and patted his shoulder, "I wouldn't rest yet if I were you."

"I know," Naruto gulped "Just trying to catch my breath.

Darui nodded, "All of you head's up, we still have a second wave coming, it's not over yet. All of you that can still fight prepare yourselves, if you're wounded get off the battlefield now while you have a chance."

Naruto looked around the battlefield to see bodies littered all around the area, enemy and allies alike. Some of them were blown to pieces and some of them even looked like mummies because they had no liquid in their bodies. "Poor guys" Naruto said quietly giving a small prayer for them.

"Medic, I need a medic over here" A familiar voice shouted. Naruto turned to see Kakashi shouting for a medic who quickly came over and started tending to someone and that someone had pink hair.

'No, it can't be' Naruto thought worried and rushed over. His fears were confirmed when he saw his teammate on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her. She had numerous puncture wounds in her torso and in her left arm. "Sakura" Naruto shouted running to her side.

"Naruto" she whispered. "It hurts" she whimpered silently. "I don't wanna die."

"Don't worry these guy's will fix you up good as new" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm trying to make himself believe his own words.

The medic was running a diagnostic test on her and then stopped and closed his eyes, "The attacks have pierced three vital spots and they are being poisoned. Her inner systems are being shut down and a bunch of her organs have already failed. To be honest she's lucky to be alive, but she will not survive."

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened, "Are you absolutely sure you can't do anything?" Kakashi asked desperately.

The medic shook his head sadly making their stomach drops, "Sakura" Naruto said softly.

Sakura smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek making him wide eyed as tears fell down his eyes, "It's okay Naruto. I'm happy that I'll at least go with the two closest people in my life by my side. My one regret is that Sasuke isn't here to say goodbye."

"Sakura, please save your strength" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, I've caused you great pain by forcing you to make that promise three years ago" Sakura said as she coughed blood out. "I'm sorry for causing you great pain. You don't have to chase Sasuke anymore."

"But I promised I would…" Naruto was interrupted.

"Naruto" Sakura said. "I want you to promise me two things. Think of it as my dying request." Naruto was silent allowing her to continue "Number one; stop chasing after Sasuke all the time. And Number two; you better treat Hinata right. How that girl could love a complete knucklehead is beyond me, but she's one of a kind and she'll always be with you so treat her right."

Naruto chuckled at her last request and even Kakashi cracked a grin even though you couldn't see it. "I promise Sakura" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and was about to say something else when explosions sounded throughout the area again and near them too. One explosion happened near them and Naruto was a little dazed afterwards, but he recovered and looked around to see the troops fighting again.

Naruto quickly crawled back over to Sakura and cradled her in his arms, but she just stared blankly up and had gone deathly pale. Naruto had tears going down his face silently as he reached up and closed her eyes to make it look like she was just sleeping peacefully.

Naruto then looked up at the enemy killing more of his comrades. Snarling he set Sakura on the ground and charged at the enemy and started ripping them apart. This was a battle that would later be described as a massacre in the History textbooks.

Meanwhile Division One had finally set up their new base after clearing up the bodies. Ichigo had gotten some rest as Konan took charge and was now waiting for his next orders by silently studying a formula to create a new technique.

"General Kurosaki" a Shinobi called. Ichigo looked up. "HQ has given another mission for you and you alone. Here are the details for the mission."

"Thank you," Ichigo said taking the scroll "Back to your post soldier." The Shinobi nodded and left. Ichigo unraveled the scroll and began reading it.

Mission: Protect a Scroll from Madara's forces

Client: Grand Elder

Location: Hidden Sky Village

Details: Madara's forces have been assaulting the Hidden Sky village and killing the people there searching for some kind of scroll. Your mission is to go there, find out details and protect the scroll for as long as you are needed there.

Threat Level: A-Rank/Borderline S-Rank

On the bottom there was a little note, "Be careful Ichigo, there have been reports that Madara himself was spotted there. Proceed with caution."

Ichigo rolled the scroll up sighing, another high level mission. At least he would be alone and not have to worry about his Shinobi dying. He got up and went to inform Konan. He found her on border patrol alone. "Konan" he whispered encircling his arms around her waist.

Konan smiled an turned around, "Ichigo" she whispered back. They kissed each other softly and pulled back. "We need a vacation, I miss being able to do this in the morning's and I also miss doing some other things as well" she ended with a sexy smile.

Ichigo blushed heavily and laughed sheepishly, but he also agreed with her. "Anyway HQ sent me another mission."

Konan turned serious, "What kind?"

"A protection mission" Ichigo answered. "I have to head to the Hidden Sky village to protect some kind of scrolled that Madara has his interest in. There was report that Madara himself has been spotted around the area."

"And they're sending you alone?" Konan questioned shocked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be fine" Ichigo said stroking her hair. "You know me I always comeback for you."

"I know" Konan said. Ichigo smiled and kissed her again.

"I gotta go now" Ichigo said. "Inform the division and tell them where I am and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know" Konan said as she watched the love of her life leave and she knew that he would come back to her. She smiled and continued on her border patrol.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	21. Chapter 21

Hidden Sky Village and Naruto's Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo travelled northeast towards the mountains that led towards the Hidden Sky Village. While on his way there he was admiring the scenery and it was the first time in a couple months he was able to walk around and not be battling. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and there were a few puffy white clouds in the sky making it look like a perfect day. That means something will go wrong.

And it did.

A bunch of people jumped out from behind the remains of the forests and some rocks by the mountainside and each of them pointed weapons at Ichigo. Ichigo simply raised his hands in mock surrender trying to not cause any problems.

"What is your business in our country Shinobi" one of them asked noting the headband he wore.

"I am here on a mission" Ichigo said. He reached into his scroll slowly to not alert them to anything and pulled out a scroll. "This is the mission scroll for authenticity."

"Shisen, check it for traps" the same one ordered. A young man walked up and grabbed the scroll and began checking it for anything.

"No traps detected sir" Shisen said handing it to the man.

He grabbed the scroll and began reading it and after a couple minutes he nodded and rolled the scroll up, "Stand down men, he's no threat" the men did as they were told. "Sorry about that, we heard there was an outbreak of a new war and we didn't know if you were a threat or not."

"It's no problem sir" Ichigo said. "I would do the same thing in your position."

"Welcome to Hidden Sky Village, my name is Hideaki the head ninja of our village" Hideaki introduced.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, General of Division One of the Allied Shinobi Forces" Ichigo introduced shaking the Hideaki's hand.

"A general" Hideaki said slightly surprised. "But you look so young."

"In this war age doesn't count for anything," Ichigo said. "I have power and know how to lead so they picked me as a leader and I accepted."

"I see" Hideaki said. "Come with me, I shall update you on your mission. The rest of you back to border patrol."

"Yes sir" they said and took off.

Ichigo followed Hideaki up a very tall mountain. He had never seen a mountain so tall before, "We have to climb this whole mountain" Ichigo asked suppressing a groan.

Hideaki laughed, "No, we have a special way of getting in." He walked over to the side as Ichigo followed. He opened up a rock and a seal was there and then the side of the mountain began rotating upwards like an escalator. Ichigo stared in awe, this place was radically advanced. Hideaki laughed at his face, well come on my boy we can't just stay here forever gawking, now can we?" Ichigo snapped out of it and walked towards it, "Make sure you put chakra into your feet or you'll slide off and fall."

Ichigo wanted to tell him he didn't use chakra, but that would lead to questions so he just nodded and transferred his spiritual energy into his feet and stepped on. He stuck to it and they went up the tall mountain. "So what am I going to be doing while here?" Ichigo asked.

"You see the Hidden Sky village has a very sacred scroll in our possession" Hideaki said. "We possess the sacred Dragon Summoning Contract and it is our most valued treasure. We believe in the Dragon God and King of summons Ryuujin. Every year we pray at the shrine that holds the scroll for good fortune and a bountiful harvest. Every 100 years we have a warrior who has proven himself in battle to try and sign the contract and earn the respect of Lord Ryuujin and this year is the year we have someone sign it."

Hideaki then balled his fist in anger, "And now some psychopath who's bent on Armageddon wants to steal our scroll and use it to destroy the world."

"There's no need to worry Hideaki," Ichigo said. "As long as I'm here I won't let the scroll fall into Madara's hands and I will keep it safe from harm."

Hideaki smiled slightly, "We are lucky to have someone like you to defend us." Soon they got to the top and Ichigo was able to marvel at the Hidden Sky Village. It was surrounded by nothing, but sky and clouds. The village was relatively small, but it looked more advanced as there was machinery building all kinds of things, some small houses and a tall tower at the opposite end of where he was now and off to his right he was able to see a shrine.

'Must be where the scroll is kept' he thought to himself.

"Follow me" Hideaki said. "We'll report to the Village leader first and then I'll lead you to your post." Ichigo nodded and followed Hideaki to the tower. On the way there he saw a lot of people stop and stare at him. The kids were looking at him in wonder, women in either suspicion or lust and men with either suspicion or distrust.

"The people seem pretty on edge" Ichigo noted to Hideaki.

He nodded, "The Hidden Sky village has never trusted outsiders that much since almost everyone of the outsiders we let into our village has tried to steal something from us at one point or another."

"Why would they steal from you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Our village is much more advanced in Technology than any other village on the continent and so many other villages have wanted our technology for themselves to simply make their village stronger" Hideaki explained. "The worst one was when a bunch of Shinobi with blank Anbu Masks invaded our village trying to steal our stuff. We managed to drive them off before they got anything, but we suffered heavy casualties. My brother and wife died in that attack."

'Blank Anbu masks' Ichigo thought, 'Danzo, that rat bastard.' "I'm sorry for your loss, but I can offer you some condolence. The man behind that attack was executed for other crimes against another village."

"I am happy to see justice being served" Hideaki said. "Thank you for telling me this. I think maybe my wife and brother's souls may now rest in peace. But enough on the past, let us focus on the now. Follow me to the tower."

After a few minutes of walking they ended up inside the main tower of the Hidden Sky Village and went all the way to the top. When they went inside the main office they saw an extremely old man who looked to be over a 100 sitting behind a desk in a chair going over documents. "Lord Kaijin, our ninja is here for update on the mission."

The old man looked up and in the blink of an eye was in front of Ichigo looking him over, "I sense great power within this one. I think he will do a good job."

Ichigo's eyes were slightly wide at the old man's speed, 'He's fast easily at jonin level maybe faster.' Speaking out loud Ichigo said "Thank you sir, just tell me my duties and I will perform them to the best of my abilities."

"Eager" Kaijin chuckled, "I like that in a soldier." Then he got serious, "I'm sure Hideaki has already briefed you on the details?" seeing Ichigo nod he continued. "All you have to do is stand guard outside the shrine and make sure that no one gets inside the shrine. People go there every day to pray and what not, but they are never allowed to go inside. I cannot stress this enough so I'll repeat it one more time, no one, absolutely no one is allowed inside the shrine. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir I understand" Ichigo said monotonously.

"Very well" Kaijin said. "Hideaki, escort him to the shrine and then continue with your duties."

"Yes Sir Lord Kaijin" Hideaki said. "Come with me Ichigo." Ichigo followed Hideaki out of the office and back down the tower and then walked at a leisurely pace towards the shrine. "I'm sure you know what to do by now."

"Yes I do" Ichigo said again getting tired of repeating himself. "I'm a little curious about your leader; he looks pretty old to be leading this place."

"Lord Kaijin may be old, but he has the skills of someone in their prime" Hideaki said. "He has fought in a few wars as well."

"Really" Ichigo said getting curious.

"Yeah, the first war he was in was the wars before the Five Elemental Countries were formed and then he went on to be a veteran of the First, Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars" Hideaki said. "Even after living 130 years he still has the heart of a young person and the skills of one as well."

"Wow," Ichigo said awed, "He must be pretty strong and skilled and a great tactician. We could use someone like him in the Intelligence Division."

"He retired for fighting after the Third Great Shinobi War" Hideaki said. He had already seen countless people die and most of them being his friends. Right now he just wants to live in his village peacefully and live out the rest of his life."

"I see" Ichigo said. "Don't worry the Allies will not pursue his assistance in our own war. We will leave this village alone."

"So it really has come to war?" Hideaki asked him.

"Yes it has," Ichigo said. "A madman named Madara Uchiha has challenged the Five Main countries and instigated the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

"It seems kind of one sided" Hideaki said. "Why would one man challenge five countries that control tens of thousands of Shinobi."

"He's got some kind of jutsu that allows him to Clone of his subordinates into hundreds of thousands of real clones. They are perfect clones, real sweat, blood, everything and his Second-in-Command, Kabuto Yakushi, is a sick, sadistic son of a bitch. He's used the foulest thing known to the ninja world that defies the laws of nature and morals."

"What is it?" Hideaki asked getting interested.

"The Edo Tensei Ninjutsu developed by the Second Hokage of the Leaf" Ichigo said. "It's a jutsu that binds the soul of a dead person and binds it to a dead corpse reviving the ninja. The revived ninja would be completely under the control of the caster and could use all the techniques they knew in life."

"How horrid" Hideaki said shocked.

"The worst part is that you simply can't kill them either because they will just regenerate and they never run out of chakra" Ichigo said.

"Then how do you defeat them," Hideaki asked.

"There are a variety of ways" Ichigo said. "The hardest way is to bring forth their inner feelings and set their spirits free, but that is incredibly hard to do. My friend Naruto has another way to do it, with the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and with his Rinnegan he can remove souls and set them free. The last way is my Soul Slayer Sword allowing me to cut them down as if they were a real body."

"Now I know why they made you a General" Hideaki said overwhelmed. Soon they arrived at the shrine, "This is the shrine where we keep the scroll. The shrine has many seals placed on it that only a seal master may unlock."

Ichigo walked up and looked at the seal, "Here I have something else to place on it that will reinforce the seals." He placed his hand on it and it glowed briefly before stopping and you'd have to be right in front of it about 3 centimeters away to be able tell that there was a barrier around it.

"What did you do?" Hideaki asked.

"I added a barrier to it" Ichigo said. "That was my Kyomon spell, it is incredibly hard to break from the outside, but it's one weakness is that is can be broken quite easily from the inside" Ichigo said. "But I don't think anyone will be able to get inside."

"Very well, I shall leave you to your guard duties" Hideaki said and then left the shrine. Ichigo knew this would be a long mission so he went over to a tree near the shrine that was in the shade and sat down under it. He also pulled out his scroll to pass the time and started working on it while his advanced senses were used to detect any intruders.

Meanwhile back with Division Three they had just finished cleaning up the battlegrounds of all the dead corpses. Naruto's Human Path was pulling the souls out of the resurrected while the other Paths held them in place or had them locked up.

Naruto was in kind of a slump as he kept thinking about Sakura and how she made him promise with her dying moments to stop chasing after Sasuke. He was stumped; he had been chasing Sasuke for years and all for Sakura, but now that she's gone and made him promise not to do it, he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi, "Hey Sensei," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto," Kakashi greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I feel empty, like there was this space inside me that is now gone leaving a hole of pain and emptiness" Naruto said. "Is this what it's like to lose a comrade in battle?"

"Yeah it is" Kakashi said. "I felt the exact same thing you did when I lost my teammates and sensei. You feel the emptiness inside you get bigger and then an internal pain like nothing you ever feel takes root inside you and it's a pain you never forget, nor is it a pain that will go away."

"What should I do?" Naruto asked.

"That is up for you to decide" Kakashi said. "I can only try to help you get through it. How you deal with it is entirely up to you. I'm just here to tell you that HQ wants you to report to your new base where Sai has made contact. Once you get there you are to wait until your next assignment is transmitted to you."

"Right" Naruto said dully.

"Think of it like this Naruto, what would Sakura do if she saw you all depressed like this" Kakashi asked smiling.

Naruto couldn't help, but grin, "She'd hit me over the head and tell me to quit moping around like an idiot." Naruto was starting to feel a little better. He stood up, "Thanks Kakashi-Sensei" he said.

"Anytime Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto addressed the crowd, "Alright, members of the Ambush Squad, get your gear. We're moving out now." The Ambush Squad responded and started gathering up their gear.

"Thanks for the assist Naruto" Darui thanked.

"No problem General Darui" Naruto said "Happy to assist comrades in need."

Darui smiled as he watched Naruto lead the Ambush Squad out of camp and back to his own base of operations. 'That kid is one of a kind' Darui thought. 'There aren't many ninja with that kind of determination around.'

Back with Ichigo he was still sitting below the tree reading his scroll and making notes every now and then. Many people from the village had come up to pray to the shrine or just to scope him out. He didn't care though as he had better things to do than be the center gossip of the Hidden Sky Village.

"Excuse me mister" a soft voice said. Ichigo looked down to see a little girl about six years old that looked a lot like his little sister Yuzu.

Ichigo smiled gently at the girl, "Yes, what is it" he asked in a soft voice.

The little girl blushed a bit, "Is it true what Lord Hideaki said, that you'll protect the scroll?"

Ichigo put his hand on the little girls head, "Yes it is true. I promise to protect the scroll and I promise to protect you and the village with all my strength." He patted her head a bit and pulled his hand back.

The little girl grinned and giggled, "You're cool, what's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied. "And may I ask, what is your name?"

"I'm Keiko Urashi" she said. She looked behind her to see her mother looking for her. "I gotta go now."

"Okay" Ichigo said. "I'll see you later Keiko."

"Bye Ichi-nii" Keiko grinned and ran to her mother who picked her up and hugged her.

Ichigo froze when he heard her call him that, but then a small smile lit his face as he looked to the sky and saw an image of his two little sisters smiling and laughing with him and the rest of their family and he seemed to be lost in his memories for about an hour.

Suddenly his head snapped up and he threw a kunai into the forest behind him. He then heard something fall to the ground. He put a hand on Zangetsu and began walking towards the area. He looked down and saw a White Zetsu pierced with a kunai between his eyes. "There already starting to move in" Ichigo said quietly.

"Ichi-Nii" a young girl's voice shouted. Ichigo looked back to see Keiko and a bunch of young kids come running towards him. Ichigo quickly made a spirit clone and had it take the body away to burn it.

Ichigo turned around and grinned a little, "Keiko, back already?" he asked.

She nodded cutely, "I wanted to show you my friends. This is Katsumi and his twin sister Kasumi, Tami, Rui and Asuka." Katsumi and Kasumi looked about five with the blackest hair he'd ever seen and they had pale skin and normal clothes. Tami was a girl with bright red hair that went a little past her shoulders with deep blue eyes. Rui was a young boy with spiky brown hair and black eyes and Asuka had long blonde hair with golden eyes. "Well guys isn't he cool looking?"

The little kids nodded staring in awe of Ichigo. Kids always imagined the strong to carry a weapon by their side, have long hair and be wearing a trench coat. "Are you a super hero?" Tami asked innocently.

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed his neck, "Well, I wouldn't call myself a hero, but I am pretty strong" Ichigo said.

"Have you fought anyone before" Asuka asked.

"Yes I have fought many people before" Ichigo said softly. Then the questions kept coming and Ichigo answered them all patiently since all that training and fighting he's done over the years have really given him patience. Also they were kids and even when Ichigo was not a Soul Reaper he was always patient with kids.

It wasn't until a while later that Ichigo realized that it was getting later as the sun was starting to go down. Kasumi shivered a bit, "It's cold" she said. As if on cue a sharp wind blew by making them all shiver. Ichigo smiled a bit.

"Okay everyone get together, come on" he said. They all sat close together. Taking Zangetsu off his shoulder for a minute he took off his Shikkaisho and put it around all of them making them snuggle into its warmth. Ichigo sat back down next to his sword and smiled at them making them smile as well.

"Thanks Ichi-nii" they all chorused.

"You're welcome" Ichigo said back.

"Hey Ichi-nii" Rui said. "Can you tell us a story?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Okay I got a good one. It's called 'The Warrior's Noble Sacrifice.' It starts off in a town similar to this one right now. An evil guy was terrorizing the town and planned to kill every villager in it for his own gain, but before he could do it a brave warrior appeared to face him. The evil and the warrior had faced each other plenty of times in the past, but this time the evil had dared to attack the warrior's home and he was not going to stand for it."

Ichigo took a deep breath and saw them all paying attention deeply so he continued. "The Warrior drew his sword as the evil drew his and they charged at each other. All anyone could hear was the sound of their swords clashing. Neither one of them gave an edge as they continued fighting one another. After what felt like constant hours of fighting the warrior was starting to tire out, but the enemy was still going strong. The warrior realized that he only knew one way to end this. Getting around his opponent's guard he grabbed him and took him out to the edge of the village so no one would be harmed. Then he told the evil that he will stop him today so he cannot hurt anyone else ever again. The warrior released all of his energy in one mighty explosion and by doing so he had managed to defeat the evil being, but in the end he had destroyed himself as well."

"That's sad" Kasumi said with a tear going down her cheek.

"It may be sad, but it is a tale that shows that all heroes are not invincible" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean Ichi-nii?" Katsumi asked.

"No true being is invincible" Ichigo said. "Everything has a weak spot on them in one way or another. Take the story for example the evil is depicted to have no weakness, but he did. It was love."

"Love" Tami asked confused.

"Love is the weakness to everything evil" Ichigo said. "It was nothing, but pure love that drove the warrior on to keep fighting, the love of his friends, and the love of his family. Because of the love he held for them he was willing to sacrifice his own life to make sure they could live in peace and not have to be afraid of another evil coming back to get them."

"Love makes you powerful?" Rui questioned. "How can love make you powerful?"

"It gives you a drive" Ichigo said. "When you love something you want to protect it. The need to protect it will drive you to be stronger so you can protect everything that you love."

"Do you have something to protect Ichi-nii?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah I do" Ichigo said. "I have my friends to protect and I have my fiancé to protect. The love I have for them drives me to become stronger to protect them."

"I want to become strong just like you Ichi-nii" Asuka said grinning and the other kids voiced their agreement.

Ichigo smiled, "Do you all have someone you want to protect?"

"My parents and sister" Katsumi said

"My parents and my brother" Kasumi said.

"My mom and my little brother" Rui said.

"My mom, dad and little sister" Asuka said.

"My dad and my mom" Tami said.

"My mom and all of my friends" Keiko said.

"As long as you all have something you want to protect then you will become truly strong" Ichigo said. "I learned that from a good friend of mine."

"Who is it Ichi-nii?" Keiko asked.

Before Ichigo could answer there were explosions going throughout the village. "Crap they're here" Ichigo shouted. He jumped up and grabbed Zangetsu.

"What's going on Ichi-nii?" Tami asked shaking and this time not from the cold. "I'm scared."

"No, it's okay" Ichigo said bending down to her level. "I want you all to listen to me very carefully. The enemy is attacking your village trying to look for the scroll that I'm guarding. Do you guys have a safe house or shelter in the village?"

"Yes" Rui answered trying not to freak out.

"Okay" Ichigo said. He stood up and made six clones and had each one pick them up. "My clones will take you to the shelter, just tell them where to go."

"What about you?" Keiko cried no longer holding it in.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Ichigo said gently. "The important thing is that you'll be safe. GO" he barked to his clones and they each took off. He looked down and picked up his shikkaisho and put it back on along with Zangetsu.

Thank god they did as a bunch of the enemy just came into the area, "Well, it looks like we found the shrine, now all we gotta do is kill this guy and get the scroll for Madara. KILL HIM" he shouted and they all charged a Ichigo.

'Man there are a lot of them' he thought. "Getsuga Yari" he said out loud. The energy from Zangetsu's tip shot out and stabbed through many of the enemies. (A/N: Yes I know that sounds wrong. I'm just pointing this out now so some pervert doesn't leave it in a review.)

Now that they were all divided Ichigo ran forward and began hacking and slashing through them all without stopping at all. Jumping over a bunch of them he aimed his hand down and began chanting, **"**Limitof the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"

Pink blasts of energy began forming all around Ichigo and then launched downward on one target, "Hado # 91: Senju Koten Taiho" he shouted. They all hit the middle part and the resulting explosion destroyed a bunch of them and separated them even further. Then Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and held out both of his hands and pointed at them all on opposite sides. "Hado # 45: Gaki Rekko" he shouted.

A green glow was now in his hands and soon a bunch of green light blasts fired out from his hands and attacked the remaining Zetsu. Ichigo landed on the ground and made sure no more of them were around and proceeded to the shrine where he heard a groan. Taking off Kyomon and the seals he looked inside to see a bunch of Zetsu blown up and only one alive.

He knew how they got inside, Kyomon was a good spell for keeping things out since it covered the top and sides of everything, but it never covered the bottom so that's how they got in. "But how" the Zetsu asked looking up at Ichigo. "We heard you say the weakness."

Flashback

"That was my Kyomon spell, it is incredibly hard to break from the outside, but it's one weakness is that is can be broken quite easily from the inside" Ichigo said. "But I don't think anyone will be able to get inside."

End Flashback

"I said that on purpose" Ichigo said. "I knew you guys were going to strike around night time so I prepared an extra barrier that would cause anyone who touches it for long periods of time to explode and it appears that you all tried for too long. You think I didn't know about you coming, I always know. I'm going to let you go back to Madara, but deliver him a message saying that no matter how many people he sends after something that his spoilt, arrogant ass wants, he will never get it because I will always be there to stop him."

The white Zetsu took his chance to leave and he did. By sinking into the ground and getting the hell out of here. Ichigo looked at the scroll for the first time and it looked like a normal scroll except for the dragon kanji on the side. Ichigo left the shrine, closed the doors, put the seal back on and reset his two barriers. He couldn't leave his post, but somehow he knew that the villagers were okay. It was true the Sky ninja were also killing the enemy and so were Ichigo's clones after he dropped the kids off.

Back with Naruto he and his squad were almost back to base when Naruto suddenly stopped and stared to the right. The rest of the squad stopped as well, "What's wrong Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"I sense something in that direction" Naruto said. "It feels like it's calling me."

"It's probably nothing" Kankuro said. "C'mon we need to get back to base."

"You guys go on" Naruto said. "I want to go check it out. If I'm not back at base within one hour then follow my chakra with this." Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and handed it to Kankuro. Seeing his confused face he elaborated. "It will glow yellow when you point in my direction. It's a failsafe incase I'm captured."

"If you're sure" Kankuro said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Naruto said jumping in the opposite way away from them.

"That's when I worry the most" Kankuro muttered as he led the rest of the squad back to base.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto vs. Sasuke, Ichigo's New Abilities and a Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Naruto jumped through the trees with a look of concentration on his face. He could sense a chakra in the distance and it felt foul and very dark, almost darker than the fox's chakra. Naruto had a feeling of nostalgia as he sensed this chakra since it felt familiar.

Soon he ran out of trees and jumped into an open area full of rocks and surrounded by mountains. Naruto stopped because he heard a familiar voice, "So you came after all" the voice said.

Naruto chuckled, "This takes me back." He sensed someone appear behind him. "I knew our fight would come soon, but never this quickly…" Naruto turned around to see a person standing there. The person was wearing a white high collar shirt with short sleeves and a zipper zipped up to his mid chest, black pants and opened toed boots with a black belt tied to his waist and a chokuto strapped to the back of his waist. The person had pale, skin, was the same height as Naruto, dark midnight hair shaped like a duck butt in the back with bangs framing his face and cold black eyes. "Sasuke…" Naruto finished.

"Naruto" Sasuke said. "I think it's time to finish our fight we started long ago."

Naruto simply nodded, "But before we begin I want to give you one more chance. Will you come back to with me?"

"I can't come back" Sasuke said. "I'm an international criminal now and there's no way I can go back. I am in the darkness and the darkness has given me power and this power will give me my revenge." Sasuke's chakra got darker as he said this.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second before addressing Sasuke one last time, "I understand now Sasuke" that got Sasuke's attention. "What you said back in the Land of Iron about your brother."

"No you don't you don't understand anything" Sasuke shouted.

"No Sasuke I do understand" Naruto said fiercely glaring at Sasuke. "Grandma Tsunade confronted the elders after the Kage Summit and got all the information out of them. She told me afterwards about what Itachi did for the village, but most importantly, what he did for you."

"I said shut up" Sasuke shouted flaring his chakra.

"Sasuke he purposely soiled his name so he could stop the Uchiha from staging a Coup d'état" Naruto said not relenting. "He spared you because he wanted you to be able to kill him and rebuild the Uchiha clan and bring it back to its formal glory, but do you know why he agreed to this?"

"Because those damn elders made it a mission for him" Sasuke cursed.

"Your only half right, but no one made Itachi do anything, he volunteered" Naruto said shocking Sasuke. "I know Madara told you about how Itachi had seen war when he was young and that led to him being a pacifist and not wanting to cause war or strife. He did it to stop the outbreak of the Fourth War that we're in now from happening back then. He succeeded and bared the responsibility alone and entrusted you with getting strong enough to kill him and bring the Uchiha clan back up to its former glory. Yet here you are working for Madara who wants to destroy the world and you want to help him as long as you get kill some elders. How selfish are you" Naruto was yelling now.

"Shut the fuck up" Sasuke shouted back gripping his head in pain.

"Itachi wanted you to clear the name of the Uchiha and restart it and instead you disregard his wishes, even though you knew them, and side with Madara only because you're too damn selfish to see reason" Naruto shouted.

"AAUGH" Sasuke shouted gripping his head as a seal appeared on his forehead making Naruto a little wide eyed and he heard a voice.

"What are you doing Sasuke, are you hesitating" Madara's voice came from nowhere. "Now be a good boy and go destroy your former best friend and bring him to me."

"Destroy Naruto" Sasuke said in a mindless voice as his eyes went blank and the seal disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened as he connected the dots in his brain.

Sasuke was being mind controlled.

Then Sasuke pulled his sword out and swung it at Naruto, who pulled out the Seven Star Sword and parried his attacks. "Chidori Stream" Sasuke shouted and his sword ignited with lightning and he attacked Naruto.

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball" Naruto shouted and through the wind ball at Sasuke's sword knocking it out of his hands and defusing the lightning being sent though it. Then Naruto went through more hand seals, "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" Naruto shouted slamming his hand on the ground. The earth rippled and headed right towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly ignited his Chidori again and slammed it to the ground disabling the earth technique and then he went though hand seals himself, "Fire Style: Blaze Ball" he shouted and sprayed the largest fireball Naruto had ever seen. Naruto quickly unsealed his Preta Path and had it absorb the fireball. When it cleared Sasuke looked shocked. "How did you…" he muttered shocked and widened his eyes and started stuttering "T-t-the First Ho-Hokage."

"Sasuke this is the ability of the Rinnegan" Naruto said. "It allows me to control six bodies and this is my Preta Path, and it's ability is to absorb Ninjutsu. Meet my other paths" he said unsealing the rest of them. "The Naraka Path: Sakumo Hatake. The Animal Path: Tobirama Senju. The Human Path: Dan. My Deva Path: Minato Namikaze."

Naruto hesitated on the last one, while he enjoyed pissing Madara off about it he didn't want to piss Sasuke off too much since he was trying to help him. "Sasuke I would like to apologize for this next one but in war you need all the resources you can get. My Asura Path is Izuna Uchiha."

Sasuke felt like he was staring into a mirror except he didn't have rippled eyes or piercings, but nonetheless his eyes widened and then he furiously attacked Naruto with his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Inferno Style: Flame Control" he shouted.

All of them dodged to the side and began attacking Sasuke. Asura Path Izuna flew at Sasuke and began giving him hard hits with his fists enforced with fire making Sasuke dodge instead of block. Sasuke saw an opening and tried attacking, but Asura Path Izuna dodged quickly and simply kicked him away. Sasuke jumped up and attacked Naraka Path Sakumo since he was right next to him. It jumped back as Sasuke punched the ground and then slammed his fist in to Sasuke's head knocking him to the ground.

Sasuke dodged the second punch and saw Deva Path Minato coming at him. They both took a swing at the same time, but Sasuke's missed and Deva Path Minato's hit dead on knocking Sasuke far back. "Now to end this" Animal Path Tobirama said "Summoning Jutsu."

Three of the summons appeared, the giant Rhino, the giant Ox and the giant Two-Headed Dog. They each charged at Sasuke, but soon they were shot with something that caused all three to disappear. "What's this?" Animal Path Tobirama asked shocked.

From the smoke cleared showed Sasuke standing there with a giant warrior behind him that seemed to be glowing a dark purple color and glaring at all of them holding chakra swords in a skeletal form. Sasuke's glare got deeper and Susanoo then turned into a humanoid form with a bow and arrow and a shield surrounding him.

"This could be a problem" Naruto said. Naruto decided to test the thing out as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Susanoo, but the shield simply reflected it and turned it to dust. Naruto remembered this before at the Kage Summit, but it wasn't this strong before. 'No mistaking it, that's the Yata Mirror. Looks like normal attacks won't work.'

Naruto quickly resealed five of his six paths leaving only the Deva Path out. "Here we go" Naruto said. They both charged at it as Sasuke had Susanoo fire arrows at them, which they barely dodged and were almost blown apart by since they exploded on contact with anything. 'Gotta hurry' Naruto thought. Soon the two of them got close enough and took positions on either side of Sasuke and jumped high in the air above him.

"Almighty Push," the two of them shouted using the large scale version. The entire area was turned into nothing leaving only a gigantic crater and when the dust cleared Naruto panted and waited for Sasuke to show up.

"Lava Style: Volcanic Creation" Sasuke's voice shouted. The ground began rumbling and soon the area started spewing volcanic lava everywhere. Sasuke jumped out of the smoke looking beaten up, but okay. Naruto resealed his Deva Path and pulled his sword out just in time to stop Sasuke's attack.

Now they engaged in a furious Kenjutsu match. They hacked and slashed at each other, but no one was giving an edge. Sasuke dropped his sword to the side and grabbed Naruto by the neck making him choke and lowered him to the ground pushing Naruto's own blade towards his throat. Naruto grunted and gasped until he kicked Sasuke in the leg making him let go and they jumped up. Naruto was going to slash him, but Sasuke kicked the blade out of his hand and went to kick him again, but Naruto reacted faster and kicked him first knocking him to the ground.

Using his gravity ability he called the sword back to him and prepared a downward slash. Sasuke stuck his fingers out and lightning connected with his sword bringing it to him and blocked Naruto's attack. "Inferno Style: Shield of Amaterasu" Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped back as the black flames erupted in front of Sasuke sticking to Susanoo's ribs. Sasuke charged at Naruto dropping the jutsu and began slashing him again, but Naruto blocked all his attacks and parried them too, but Sasuke also blocked them.

The lava was starting to erupt faster and louder as it spewed everywhere. Naruto got around Sasuke's guard and kicked him away and then he had to dodge or he would get hit by a lava glob and soon he jumped away again. "How about this… Planetary Devastation" Naruto shouted. A black orb flew above Naruto and began drawing boulders that hadn't been touched by the lava yet up and when it was moderately sized Naruto jumped on top of it and began riding it. He fell to one knee and gasped, 'That took a lot of strength and this is just a little one. Compared to Nagato and the Sage of the Six Paths this is nothing.'

Naruto quickly got up to avoid an attack from Sasuke that would have taken his head, but Naruto noticed that the seal was back on Sasuke's forehead and tears of blood were going down his face and they were mixing with real tears as well. "Help me Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke" Naruto said shocked.

"He's controlling me," Sasuke grunted. "I can't hold him off for much longer. Before he takes over again I need to tell you how to break the seal." Sasuke grunted in pain as the seal on his forehead pulsed and his veins bulged. "Make me angry about the past, you have to make me regret everything I've done."

"Sasuke" Naruto said with his eyes softening.

"I'm sorry my friend" Sasuke said before screaming and then Madara took control of Sasuke again and had him attack Naruto. Naruto parried all of the attacks and soon punched Sasuke across the face and then he jumped off a side to a cliff and deactivated Planetary Devastation causing Sasuke to fall. While Sasuke fell and grabbed on to the edge of the cliff Naruto thought of something and unsealed the Amber Purifying Pot and hoped that this worked.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto called, "Having a little trouble?" he mocked.

"Shut up" Sasuke shouted and that's just what Naruto wanted him to do.

"You fell for my trap," Naruto said exposing the Amber Purifying Pot making Sasuke go wide eyed as he was sucked in. when he was completely sucked in Naruto closed the lid and sighed. "I better get out of here while I have the chance." Naruto quickly picked up his sword and the pot and flashed away leaving the worn torn battle field with lave still spewing everywhere.

Back at the Hidden Sky Village Ichigo was still guarding the scroll ,but was now entertaining kids by sparing with a clone in a sword battle. Ichigo wasn't complaining, it was entertaining for kids and he still trained. This had been going on for a week now since the first attack and the parents had been wondering where their kids had gone off everyday so they made them show them and when they met Ichigo they took a liking to him since he was so kind and good with kids, plus with him defending the scroll they started to trust him.

Ichigo blocked an attack by his clone and parried the attack kicking the clone, and knocking the sword out of his hand. Pointing his Zanpakuto at the clone's neck he said, "I win." The clone smirked before dispersing making the children cheer. Ichigo turned and did a mock bow, "Thank you, thank you" he said playing the part.

Keiko ran up and hugged his legs, "That was amazing Ichi-nii, can you teach us how to fight like that?"

Ichigo laughed a bit, "Well I think you're a little too young to be learning how to fight." The children moaned in disappointment making Ichigo smile. "Besides you got to be a ninja to learn these moves."

Rui stood up and took on a look of determination, "When I grow up I want to be a ninja just like Ichi-nii."

"Yeah me too" Katsumi said standing as well.

"Us too" Tami, Asuka and Kasumi said standing as well.

"Don't forget me" Keiko said.

"Okay, that's enough for today" Keiko's mother said. "It's time to go home." The rest of the parents agreed making them all groan again, but they complied and followed their parents. Keiko's mother turned to Ichigo, "You know before Keiko met you all she would do is play with her friends and slack off on her school work, but ever since she met you she's been doing all her work and trying to be as strong as her 'Ichi-nii'" she giggled at the blush on Ichigo's face. "I wanted to thank you for motivating her to be somebody."

"No problem I guess" was all Ichigo could say since he didn't know what else to say.

Another couple days passed and Ichigo was still sitting outside the shrine studying a scroll when he sensed a lot of people coming towards him. He looked up to see the whole village had come to the shrine and Lord Kaijin was at the front and gestured for Ichigo to come up and stand beside him. He put his scroll away and did just that as Lord Kaijin addressed the crowd.

"Today is our annual day where we allow one ninja in the village to sign the Dragon contract and see if Lord Ryuujin will except them as a summoner, but before we do that let us all give Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki a round of applause for his excellent duty of defending our scroll from the evil that would misuse the power. TO ICHIGO" he shouted.

The whole entire crowd cheered and applauded for him. Ichigo couldn't believe people were actually cheering for him. All he could do was stand there and smile slightly.

Coon the cheer died down and Lord Kaijin spoke again, "Now to decide who is worthy enough." Lord Kaijin turned to Ichigo making him go wide eyed.

"No, I couldn't possibly" Ichigo distressed.

"You protected our village, the scroll and the new generation. I can think of no one more worthy than you" Lord Kaijin said. "What do you all think?" The entire crowd cheered again "Well?"

Ichigo looked around for a few seconds before relenting, "Alright I'll try." Lord Kaijin smiled, and unlocked the shrine and pulled the scroll out of the shrine and showed it to the crowd making them whisper excitedly.

"Simply unroll it, sign your name in blood and press down with all five fingers, but make sure they have some blood on them too and add some chakra to it" Lord Kaijin instructed.

Ichigo did as instructed. He took off his glove and bit his thumb and began writing his name on the scroll. When he got to the finger print part he hesitated for a split second before deciding to add spiritual pressure to his fingers and he added the blood from his thumb to his other fingers and pressed down and left his finger marks. "What happens if you try, but don't succeed?"

"Nothing will happen" Lord Kaijin said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. He went through the required hand seals and slammed his hand down yelling, "Summoning Jutsu." There was a giant poof of smoke and out came a gigantic dragon, white in color, with large wings and a spiked tail, fangs being exposed and piercing yellow eyes.

"Lord Ryuujin" Kaijin said bowing. The rest of the villagers bowed as well except Ichigo who was too shocked to do anything.

Ryuujin looked down on the villagers, "The Hidden Sky Village," he mused in a booming voice. "It has been many years since I was last summoned to the outside world. Who has summoned me?"

Ichigo stepped forward finding his voice somehow, "I did" he said trying not to stutter.

Ryuujin looked down and lowered his head to Ichigo and looked at him, "Hmm, I can sense massive power inside you boy." He looked deeper into him as if reading his soul and after a few seconds he asked, "What is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Lord Ryuujin" Ichigo responded.

Ryuujin gave a massive chuckle, "'One who protects' eh. Well I must say that you live up to your namesake. I will allow you to wield my contract and you may summon anyone of us if you need us in battle."

"Thank you Lord Ryuujin" Ichigo said bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine as I have never seen a man with a soul and ideals as pure as yours" Ryuujin said. "I shall be going now, call me if you ever need me." Ryuujin disappeared in a massive puff of smoke. Ichigo turned to the rest of the crowd and watched as they all stared at him as if he was a God.

Lord Kaijin stood up and bowed to Ichigo, "Well done Lord Kurosaki," he said.

"Please no need to call me that" Ichigo said.

"But I must" Lord Kaijin said. "The one who gains the respect of the Dragons is held in the highest honor." To further prove his point the rest of the villagers all bowed as well to him. Ichigo sighed, but smiled as well.

The silence was interrupted by a ringing from Ichigo's backpack making everyone stand up. Ichigo quickly opened his pack and strapped his headset on. "General Kurosaki here," Ichigo said. "What is it?"

"Division Two is under attack by the enemy, we need you to abandon your current mission and stop by Division Five to pick up some reinforcements" Tsunade's voice said.

"Okay, I'll be right on it" Ichigo said. "Plus I already finished my mission."

"Good, now hurry" Tsunade said.

"I'm on it" Ichigo said. Turning to the shocked crowd and putting his head set away he got up. "I have to go now, another Division is under attack and I have to go and assist them after picking up reinforcements."

"I understand" Kaijin said "Go."

"Ichi-nii" Keiko yelled running up to him and grabbing his legs. "Don't go I'll miss you."

Ichigo smiled and patted her head, "I'll miss you too, but I promise that I'll come back to visit you and as a treat I'll give you a ride on a dragon."

"You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

Ichigo bent down and held his pinky out and so did Keiko. They intertwined their pinkies, "It's a promise of a lifetime" Ichigo said. Stepping back he went through hand seals and bit his thumb, "Summoning Jutsu." A medium sized blue dragon appeared.

"You must be the new summoner" the dragon said. "My name is Ruri'iro, how may I assist you?"

"I need a ride" Ichigo said. "I need to get there quickly."

"Lucky I was summoned," Ruri'iro said. "I am one of the fastest Dragons there is. Hop on" Ichigo did just that and with one final good bye Ichigo took off towards Division Five while trying to get use to the high winds hitting his face.

Naruto was still hoping through the area towards a location where he would not be located by Madara. Naruto kept running until he found himself in a meadow area. Thinking quickly he formulated a plan, "Planetary Devastation" Naruto shouted. Rocks and debris were being pulled up from the ground and began being formed in the air and Naruto held it until the hole in the ground was big enough. Once it was big enough Naruto dropped down into the hole and deactivated Planetary Devastation making the rocks fall down on top of him. "Almighty Push" Naruto said. He used enough power to keep them from crushing him, but not enough to send them flying all around. He carefully constructed them to cover the remaining ground and him.

Once he was finished there wasn't a speck of light in the entire area. Naruto made a few hand seals and fire erupted in his hands and where he stood filled the area with light. To keep the light in the area Naruto pulled out some special tags and placed them all over the walls and once he w s finished he doused the fire in his hand and then made a hand seal and the room lit up.

"Well, here we go" Naruto said. He pulled out the Amber Purifying Pot and placed it on the ground, "Release" he said. He opened the lid and out came an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto looked down at his best friend and now knew why he was acting so crazy. Madara had placed a seal on Sasuke to make him obey Madara. The seal was still on Sasuke's forehead now. Naruto took out a scroll and ink pen and began to copy the seal to look over it later or give it to Jiraiya later for him to look at. Once he was done he put the scroll away and then began to wrap Sasuke up in bandages so he doesn't get further injuries.

Once he was done he tied Sasuke up so he couldn't leave until he was done with him. Now all Naruto could do was wait for Sasuke to wake up. While he waited he mulled over all the thoughts and arguments that would make Sasuke regret everything, he already had one of them, but he was going to save that one for last since that one would break him.

Soon Sasuke awoke groaning, "Finally awake Sasuke" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over and glared at him, "Let me out of here."

"Not yet, I got a few things to discuss first and then I may let you go" Naruto said. "First question, why did you join Madara?"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, "Madara would give me the power I needed to destroy Konoha and the elders for what they did to my brother."

"I can understand the elders, but why the whole village?" Naruto asked. "They don't even know the full story about what happened?"

"The Uchiha clan was socially banned by the villagers and the Hokage. The Second Hokage is proof of this" Sasuke responded.

Naruto was silent as he contemplated this, "Madara sure is good at twisting a story." Sasuke looked up when Naruto said this. "I'm not disagreeing with you at all. The Second Hokage did give the Uchiha Clan control of the Konoha Military Police force as a sign of trust, but also to keep an eye on the clan, but the reason was because he didn't want another Madara to be born into the clan. Then the Nine-tails attack on Konoha further suspected the Uchiha of disloyalty further allowing them to be manipulated by a madman bent on world destruction. Instead of being the Noble Clan that they were supposed to be, they allowed themselves to be manipulated and that's what led to their own destruction."

Sasuke was seething absolute fury over Naruto's words, anger at him for throwing the same story back in his face, but also anger in knowing that what he said was true.

"Now Sasuke, I know that Itachi used his Tsukiyomi on you at a young age and that really mind fucked you and you weren't all that stable afterwards and that led you to joining Orochimaru to gain power" Naruto continued. "The reason is because you were seeing everyone gain power a lot faster and yet you saw yourself barely improving. If you had really looked at it you were improving, just at a slower rate because you were already the strongest person in our age group and training yourself for revenge will only get you so far."

"My revenge killed Itachi and it will kill Konoha too" Sasuke seethed.

"Speaking of Itachi, how would he feel if he wore to see you know" Naruto said. "Would he be ashamed of his beloved brother that he put so much faith in to try and rebuild the clan in the village to make it better?"

"Shut up" Sasuke said as the seal appeared on his forehead showing that he was fighting it. "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think" Naruto said. "Itachi trusted you and believed in you, that you would be strong enough to overcome the hatred of the Uchiha clan and you betrayed his trust."

"No, shut up" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke" Naruto said in a softer voice, because he knew he would not like doing this. "You know that we're in war right now and it was because of you and Madara that caused this war."

"No, I didn't…" Sasuke said trying to make himself believe his own words.

"Just recently I assisted a Division in a long battle with our victory, but it came at a high price" Naruto said. "You know when you left and Sakura confronted you and in the end confessed her undying love for you. You knocked her out, but generally thanked her in the end."

Sasuke said nothing because the memories of that night were filling his memories and he suddenly had a yearning to see Sakura again. "How is Sakura?" he found himself asking.

"I'd say pretty badly since she's about to have her name imprinted on the Memorial Stone in Konoha" Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he stared at Naruto in disbelief, "Y-You mean…" he stuttered.

Naruto nodded confirming Sasuke's fear, "Yes, in the last battle she didn't make it. I was at her side in the end with Kakashi-Sensei as she took her last breaths."

"No, oh God no" Sasuke moaned.

"She told me that she was happy to spend her final moments surrounded by the people who mean the most to her and that her only regret was that you weren't there for her to say goodbye to" Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and then tears started going down her face, "Oh God, what have I done?" he cried and then the seal blazed to life causing Sasuke extreme pain. "AAUURGH, get out of my head" Sasuke shouted.

"C'mon Sasuke fight it" Naruto encouraged. "I know you can do it."

Sasuke continued to scream as Madara's voice filled his head telling him to not give into Naruto and to forget about that pink haired girl. Sasuke's memory was suddenly filled with an image of Sakura and her smile and her confessing her love for him. "No, I will not be controlled" Sasuke shouted breaking the ropes surrounding him and grabbing his head. "Never again" he shouted.

The seal on his forehead then shattered with Sasuke's final yell. Madara was shocked, "No, his power was greater than I thought." Madara faded from Sasuke's head and Sasuke was finally free.

Sasuke panted and fell to his knees with tears going down his face, "It's my fault, it's all my fault" he sobbed. Naruto bent down and put a hand on his hysterical friends shoulder. "She's gone" he whispered.

"Sasuke, she may be gone, but she'll never be forgotten" Naruto said. "Besides you know as well as I do that she would not want you crying over her. She'd want you to come home and be happy again."

Sasuke stood up with Naruto and wiped his eyes, "Yeah you're right," he said and then chuckled "Never thought I'd say that to you of all people."

"Hey shut up" Naruto said, but he was grinning too. Then he turned serious, "Are you back to your senses now? Will you come back?"

"Yeah, I will come back" Sasuke said softly. "I know what I did and I will face up to my crimes, whether they kill me or not."

"Well they'll be a little peeved at you, but with the seal Madara placed on you, you might get a lighter sentence, but not off scot free" Naruto said. "C'mon let's go."

Sasuke followed Naruto as he knocked the rocks away and they climbed out of the ground hole that Naruto had created. That was one problem down, but so many more to face now, but Naruto had been trying for three years to get his friend back and now that he had him back he wasn't going to let anyone take him again.

The two of them took off towards the trees and Sasuke followed Naruto as he led them back to central HQ for Sasuke to face judgment from the five Kages.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	23. Chapter 23

Into the Battlefield and Sasuke's Judgment

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo was flying through the air on top of Ruri'iro looking down on all of the sites. He was still shocked over the fact that he can summon dragons after guarding a scroll and being prepared for someone else to sign it. Right now he was just enjoying the amazing view it brought.

Ruri'iro noticed his master's enthusiasm, "First time flying through the air Lord Ichigo?"

"Yeah it is" Ichigo said as the winds blew his hair out of his face. "It's an amazing feeling."

"It is indeed" Ruri'iro agreed. "Where exactly am I heading towards to?"

Ichigo looked around and was surprised to see that they were already here, "We're here already" Ichigo said shocked. "Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you were one of the fastest."

"Of course, my speed is pretty amazing" Ruri'iro said with pride. Ruri'iro went into a dive towards the camp site. The Shinobi at the bottom looked shocked when they saw an actual dragon coming towards the ground and were prepared in case it attacked.

"Hold, hold, it's okay" Mifune said quickly "It's one of our own." Just as he said that the dragon landed on the ground and Ichigo hopped off to the surprise of the others and he walked over to Mifune "Greetings General Kurosaki."

"Hello General Mifune" Ichigo greeted shaking the man's hand. "I've received orders that I'm to take some of your Shinobi to go and assist Division Two since they've been attacked by the enemy. The situation is dire, so we must hurry."

"Quite" Mifune said. "Urakaku, go and round up a battalion of our Shinobi right away." The samurai nodded and did his task. "We'll spare as many Shinobi as we can General Kurosaki."

"I'll go" someone said walking up. "I haven't seen much action in a while." It was Kiba and Akamaru. He had changed since Ichigo last saw him. He had a scar above his right eye and a couple fresh scars on his left cheek. He had also grown his hair out a bit making it look similar to Ichigo's hair style only Kiba's hair covered the left eye instead of the right and speaking of that Ichigo could see a patch where his left eye used to be.

"Kiba" Ichigo said "Haven't seen you in a few months. How you been?"

"Like I said last time, I'm still alive" Kiba joked. "But I'm basically fine. Took me a while to get use to fighting with one eye. Resulted in these scars right here" he said pointing to his cheek. "So can I go General Mifune?"

"Sure you can go" Mifune said "Just don't die."

"Yes sir" Kiba said grinning slightly. "Ready Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba turned to Ichigo, "So what's the situation?"

"Division Two is under attack and I was the closest to them so they assigned me to collect some troops and go assist them" Ichigo said.

"Why come here, why not go to your own Division for troops" Kiba asked.

"I was on a different mission before this one was assigned to me" Ichigo said. "I had just finished it when they gave me this one and your Division was the closest." Kiba made an 'ah' sound showing that he understood. "So why'd you volunteer?"

"I haven't seen any action in a while and this seemed like the perfect chance" Kiba said. 'And I want to see Kurotsuchi too' but he didn't say that out loud. Ever since that mission and they escaped back to HQ Kiba hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and especially after she kissed him. Kiba looked to see Ichigo smirking at him "What are you smirking at?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Nothing, nothing at all" he said innocently; an act Kiba didn't buy for a second. It wasn't long before the battalion was assembled for Ichigo. It was a large battalion of about 200 Shinobi with a few samurai in it.

Mifune spoke up, "You will be travelling with General Kurosaki to assist the Division Two in battle. While with him you will follow his orders. Any insubordination and you will be punished severely. Now I'll let General Kurosaki explain the rest."

"Thank you General Mifune" Ichigo said. "We will be travelling west to assist Division Two, who has been attacked by the enemy. We will take the enemy by surprise when they least expect it and attack then. Incase I'm not around you will respond to my second-in-command Kiba Inuzuka. Let's go" Ichigo shouted and they took off towards the battle.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were jumping through trees on the way to HQ with Sasuke following Naruto. Sasuke would never say this out loud, but he was scared of what they would do to him, but like he said earlier he would take it and not run away from it. "Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" Naruto answered.

"How are the others doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well they're as good as they can be" Naruto answered truthfully. "Team Eight and Ten are all Chunin and so is Bushy Brow's team except for Neji who's a Jonin and me who is also a Jonin. Hey that means you're the only one who's still a genin" he laughed.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "I should slap you for that."

Naruto simply laughed, but then he thought of something, "Hey Sasuke, I never had a chance to ask you before, but how come you turned down all the girls that asked you out in the Academy."

"Because they were never strong enough" Sasuke said. "I don't want some pathetic fan girl who only likes me for looks and expects me to be a knight in shining armor to come to their rescue and sweep them off their feet. I always wanted a strong woman to be with, one who could hold their own in battle and be someone I could rely on."

"What about that rumor that you like girls with long hair?" Naruto asked.

"That was just a rumor spread by someone" Sasuke said. "I personally don't care about that. My standards are strong and reliable and good looks are just an added bonus."

"You are one dull dude" Naruto said flatly.

Meanwhile back at the Second Division they were slowly getting their asses handed to them, but they kept fighting back with all of their power. "Cloud Style: Front Beheading" Karui shouted beheading three white Zetsu in one swing.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Wall Palm" Neji and Hinata shouted blasting away ten Zetsu with one attack combined. Then they both charged forward towards a new group of Zetsu. "Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher" they yelled blasted a larger number of Zetsu away from them.

Hinata fell to her knees panting, "There are too many of them."

"We must keep fighting until reinforcements arrive" Neji yelled killing three more Zetsu. The battle was going bad on their favor since so many of the Zetsu were here and kept killing their Shinobi. The remaining Shinobi were fighting them off as best as they could.

"Kurotsuchi now" Kitsuchi yelled. She nodded and they both went through hand seals "Earth Style: Earth Mud River" they yelled. The ground turned to mud and they captured a bunch of the enemy in it and they went flowing down stream.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu" Kitsuchi shouted. The mud in front of him formed into a dragon and fired mud bombs at them.

Kurotsuchi stood up next, both of them keeping the jutsu active, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." She spewed fire from her mouth and it combined with her father's attack and together they vaporized the Zetsu that were caught in the path. Kurotsuchi went thought more hand seals and slammed her hands on the mud shouted, "Lava Style: Lava River Jutsu."

Lave formed in place of the mud and flowed through the Zetsu making them burn up on contact. It kept flowing on taking as many Zetsu as it could. When it finally got too far Kurotsuchi dropped the jutsu and panted.

"There are still so many" she panted. "Where's out backup?"

All of a sudden she was surrounded by Zetsu who had jumped out of the ground, "Time to die girl" one of them shouted.

"Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi shouted running towards his daughter 'Not enough time.'

Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and covered herself, but then she heard the sound of piercing flesh and bodies fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see someone wearing a Konoha vest, with long spiky brown hair and a giant dog next to him. He turned around to look at her and she recognized the markings on his cheeks. "Kiba" she whispered.

"Hey Kurotsuchi" Kiba grinned. "What's up?"

Kitsuchi appeared next to them, "Kurotsuchi, are you alright?" She nodded still a little dazed; Kitsuchi looked at Kiba, "Thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"No problem," Kiba said. "We're the backup you requested for." As if on cue Ichigo walked up to them with a Zetsu held under his left arm and stabbing another one in the throat. He broke the other one's neck and dropped him to the ground.

"Well General Kitsuchi, what is the situation?" Ichigo asked.

"There were two thousand of them that attacked us when it first started and we only had about 800 of us here" Kitsuchi said. "Compared to now there are still 1200 of them and only 400 of us."

"Well we brought 200 troops so that would about 600 of us so they have exactly twice as many Shinobi as us" Kiba said. Then he grinned, "Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Ichigo looked at him, "You really haven't seen action in a while. Anyway to beat them we'll take them down from both sides. I'll take 300 and attack one side and Kitsuchi you take 300 and attack from the other side."

"Sounds good" Kitsuchi said. "Kurotsuchi stay with them and help them attack from the left while I go to the right." Kurotsuchi nodded as Kitsuchi took off to collect his troops.

"Kiba, Kurotsuchi, hold them off for a bit while I gather the troops. I'll give you a covering fire for you to attack" Ichigo said. Taking his position he swung Zangetsu down, "Getsuga Tenshou," the blast enveloped many of the Zetsu. "Go now" Ichigo shouted.

Kiba and Kurotsuchi charged into the fray and began fighting with all their might. Kiba and Akamaru hacked, bit and slashed as many of the enemy that got within their reach while Kurotsuchi simply stabbed them with kunai or blasted them with her water jutsu.

A Zetsu then held his hand out and aimed it at them, "Plant Style: Exploding Seeds" he shouted. Seeds flew out of his hands and landed all around them and almost pierced them, but then they exploded throwing them back.

Kiba landed some ways away dazed and shaking. He got his bearings under control and saw the other forces going in to take care of them. "Kiba, over here" Ichigo shouted. Kiba got up and saw Ichigo crouching over someone. He ran over and saw Kurotsuchi on the ground a little bloody and dazed. "Help me," Ichigo said. They both grabbed her by the arms and had to drag her away from the battle and explosions. Once they were far enough away they set her down gently. "Get her to the medic center I'll cover you, go" Ichigo shouted.

Kiba bent down and picked her up in the fireman's carry and took off towards the medic center a few minutes away from that Battlefield. He got there quickly to see Medic's attending to other down Shinobi. He gently set her down and cradled her head, "Medic now" Kiba shouted.

A medic quickly came rushing over, "Right here, I'll take her." The medic took Kurotsuchi and carried her over to the bed to make sure she was okay. Kiba kept looking for a bit before taking off back to the battlefield.

Explosions were rocking the entire area and Shinobi were being blown everywhere, both allies and enemy ninja alike were being killed. The samurai that were brought were slashing through the enemy and blocking all attacks were showing off of their excellent swordsman abilities.

Ichigo was slashing left and right avoiding attacks and killing enemies and Kiba arrived back on the battlefield and with Akamaru began using their 'All Fours Jutsu' to plow through the enemy. Then he and Akamaru used their 'Absolute Fang Over Fang' to crush and rip apart many enemies from all sides.

Then they ran across the field slashing and biting as many of them as they could before appearing on the other side with Kiba yelling, "Double Wolf Fang Impact" and they took a final slash/bite at one enemy tearing him to shreds.

"Not so fast" a White Zetsu yelled "Seed Bullet Barrage" Kiba jumped in front of Akamaru and got into a defense stance, but then a wall of lava appeared in front of him turning the seeds to ash. "What the hell" the Zetsu shouted.

"I'd say we're even now" Kurotsuchi said landing on the ground grinning at him.

"Boy am I glad to see you" Kiba said. Then he looked around to see everyone else had almost ended the battle. "C'mon let's end this" Kiba said getting ready to charge.

"You read my mind" Kurotsuchi said. They both gave a battle cry and charged into the rest of the battle and soon the carnage had begun anew.

Naruto and Sasuke had finally arrived at HQ and Naruto turned to Sasuke, "For security measures I'm gonna have to bind your arms and put a chakra suppressing seal on you" Naruto said. Sasuke said nothing as Naruto applied chakra cuffs to his wrists and placed a seal on his back and Sasuke felt all his chakra being suppressed and could barely walk with how much was suppressed.

Naruto made a hand seal and the mountains opened up making the entrance. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder softly and led him forward. Once inside Naruto resealed the entrance and walked towards the main tower.

While walking towards it he saw a lot of Shinobi stop what they were doing and look over at them. Some were looking with surprise while most were openly glaring with disgust. Naruto pushed Sasuke forward towards the tower away from the glares that Sasuke simply ignored. He didn't know the people so he didn't really care.

Naruto walked in to see the Raikage's assistant, Mabui, there sitting there. She looked up, "Captain Naruto, why are you here, you're supposed to be…" she stopped when she saw Sasuke. "I see, go up" was all she said.

"Thank you" Naruto said and led Sasuke to the elevator platform and they went up the tower. Sasuke was looking tense, but remained his calm appearance. "Take a deep breath Sasuke" Naruto advised. "Because I guarantee with what will happen next all breath will be knocked out of your lungs." Contrary to belief that didn't make Sasuke feel any better.

The door binged and opened and they walked in, "Naruto, "Tsunade questioned. "You're supposed to be back with your squad, what are you…" she stopped when she saw who was with him. "You" she snarled. The other five Kages saw Sasuke and each of them glared.

Before anything else happened the Raikage appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him hard in the stomach knocking him back against the wall. Sasuke gasped as all air left his lungs and he lurched forward trying to get it back in. "Finally I get to put an end to you" A shouted.

"Lord Raikage stop" Naruto shouted appearing in front of Sasuke.

"I will not be stopped this time" A shouted flaring his chakra "Now move."

"I've got vital information that could prove Sasuke's innocence, just please listen to me" Naruto shouted flaring his chakra level beyond the Raikage. There was silence in the room and the only sound being heard was Sasuke coughing and gasping for breath.

A reluctantly backed down, "You have five minutes boy, explain quickly" he said and sat back down with the other Kages.

"Thank you Lord Raikage," Naruto said. Naruto went over and helped Sasuke up, who was now very weak on his legs because he had no chakra to reinforce his stomach from that punch so he thought that he might have at least three cracked ribs. "First thing I have to ask is do anyone of you know about seals?"

Before they could answer a voice said, "Not to worry kid, I'm here" it was Jiraiya who had walked out of the shadows. "Now what's this about a seal you need me to look at?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto simply pulled it out of his pouch and handed it to Jiraiya making Jiraiya's eyes widen, the moment he laid eyes on it.

"What is it Lord Jiraiya" Mei asked.

"This is the most powerful mind control seal I've ever seen" Jiraiya said. "How did you break it Naruto?"

"What do you mean mind control?" Onoki asked. "Are you saying Sasuke Uchiha was being controlled the whole time?"

"Not exactly" Jiraiya said. "This seal can only be put on someone who is both physically and mentally exhausted so as they recover the seal will integrate into their system and allow the person who put it on there to brainwash them and control them. The seal reappears on the spot where the caster put's it when it shows they are trying to fight it."

"I first noticed it while fighting Sasuke in the Land of Iron" Naruto said. "I only noticed it for a brief second when Sasuke cased his black fire at me. The seal appeared for a brief second because Sasuke fought it and redirected the fire at my arm instead of at me."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Then on my way back with the Ambush Squad I sensed his chakra in the distance and followed it. It was Sasuke; during the fight I witnessed the seal two more times. The first time it just appeared and I heard Madara's voice telling Sasuke to defeat me and bring me to him. Then the seal disappeared and Sasuke was like a mindless drone and we continued to fight. After we fought for a while I noticed the seal again and Sasuke managed to speak."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who took a deep breath and winced, "I told Naruto the weakness of the seal. He had to make me regret everything that I had done. That was all I could do before Madara took over again."

"Through some methods I managed to get Sasuke to break the seal and freed him from Madara's control" Naruto said. "So you see after his fight with Itachi he was taken by Madara who placed the seal on him and manipulated Sasuke to do all that he's done. So you see Lord Raikage, Sasuke didn't attack Killer Bee with his free will it was Madara controlling him and making him attack Killer Bee. Can you really punish someone who had no control over their actions?"

The five Kages were completely silent as the information they had heard was being processed by their brains. "How do we know Sasuke didn't let himself be controlled?" A asked.

"I beseech you Lord Raikage" Sasuke bowing as low as his aching ribs would allow him. "I did not want to do any of the things I did while with Akatsuki. I tried fighting Madara so many times, but he was too strong for me to handle. I ask… no I beg for your forgiveness."

The Raikage was silent for a bit, "You attacked my little brother, intent on capturing him, but hearing your story I feel a small amount of sympathy for you because you are just another one of the countless victims to fall for Madara's manipulation. It may have been my village you infiltrated, but it was my brother you took. Normally you would have to apologize to him, but knowing him he'd just say it was a good fight and ask for another one."

"So what will happen to him," Naruto asked.

"While he may have been manipulated we don't know if it's an act" Tsunade said. "Plus there's the fact he willingly abandoned the village three years ago and I know he wasn't being controlled there. Though Orochimaru's seal influenced him he still listened to it and left of his own free will." Tsunade thought for a second, "To prove his loyalty I'm going to place him with my most strongest Shinobi to keep an eye on him and test him over the course of two months to see where Sasuke's true loyalties lie."

"Which Shinobi" Gaara asked.

"Why General Ichigo Kurosaki of course" Tsunade said as if it were obvious. "He's got to be the best Shinobi when it comes to reading people and after two months and even he can say Sasuke won't betray us then we will have no choice, but to trust him."

"Very well" Gaara said. "I will trust you judgment Lady Tsunade."

Back at the battlefield things were starting to wind down a bit since the enemy was being forced back and their forces were dwindling down to nothing. Ichigo panted as he slashed down another Zetsu, probably his 300th one, he didn't know he lost count after seventy-five.

Kiba and Kurotsuchi were covering each other's back as they hacked and slashed with kunai and punched and kicked the enemy all around them. "Looks like they're almost gone" Kiba said kicking another one away. He was covered in dirt and scratches and he was dead tired right now.

"Thank god" Kurotsuchi panted slitting one of their necks. She was also covered in cuts, scratches and blood with some of it being the enemy and some of them being her own. "Kiba, collaboration jutsu now" she shouted.

"Right" Kiba said tossing one of them aside. He went though hand seals, "Earth Style: Mud Ball Blast" Kiba shouted spraying mud from his mouth out.

Kurotsuchi went through hand seals as well, "Fire Style: Scorching Heat" she shouted and her jutsu combined with Kiba's to create a new one.

"Lava Style: Shooting Lava Wave" they shouted the name of their new jutsu. The lava enveloped all of the enemy in their way melting them down to nothing, but a pile of goop.

"Yeah, alright" Kiba shouted grinning.

"You said it" Kurotsuchi grinned back.

"Cocky little fuckers" A white Zetsu shouted sneaking up on Kurotsuchi and stabbing her in the shoulder. Kurotsuchi creamed in pain from the surprise attack.

"Kurotsuchi" Kiba shouted. "Bastard" he shouted and slashed him away. "Are you okay?"

"It's not bad" Kurotsuchi grunted holding her shoulder.

"Don't move or I'll kill you" A white Zetsu said behind them with a bunch of other ones flanking him. They each had their hands pointed at them ready to shoot them if necessary.

Kiba looked down at Kurotsuchi and saw her fingers ignited with lava, "You're amazing" Kiba whispered to her.

"I know" Kurotsuchi smiled at him.

"Hands up" he shouted. Kiba put his hands up, "Stand up" Zetsu shouted again. Kiba stood up quickly moving to the side allowing Kurotsuchi a clean shot.

"Lava Style: Lava Globs" she shouted and shot all of them with lava globs from her fingers melting all five of them.

Kiba put his arms down and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he watched the rest of the enemy killed by the allies. "We won this battle" Kiba said "But this war is far from over."

"Yeah" Kurotsuchi said. She tried standing up, but couldn't. "Damn, my chakra's really low."

"Here, I'll help you" Kiba said. He bent down in front of her and gestured for her to climb on his back. Kurotsuchi blushed a bit as she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiba whistled to Akamaru, who looked over with a now dead Zetsu in his jaws. Akamaru dropped the Zetsu and walked over to Kiba, "Good job boy" Kiba said. Akamaru barked his thanks.

"Yeah good job" Kurotsuchi said petting Akamaru on the head making him growl in pleasure. They walked back towards the others as the final Zetsu was killed and met up with Ichigo and Kitsuchi. "Hey dad, we won" Kurotsuchi said tiredly.

"Yeah we did" Kitsuchi said. He looked pretty beaten up and tired, but he felt great right now. "You look like hell Kurotsuchi, a trip to the medics looks like it would do you good."

"I was just on my way there" Kiba said "I'll take her."

"Already, we haven't even had a first date yet" Kurotsuchi grinned cheekily.

Kiba blushed heavily as he just caught the joke as Ichigo and Kitsuchi laughed, "That's not what I meant and you know it" Kiba muttered to her. She just grinned at him as he walked to the medic station with her on his shoulders.

Ichigo and Kitsuchi watched them go. "You know" Kitsuchi said quietly. "I've never seen Kurotsuchi act that way around any boy before."

"Really" Ichigo said. "You should also know that's probably the third time he's saved her life before." Kitsuchi looked at him questionably as if asking him to explain. "It was during our last mission together a few months ago after you guys assisted us in battle. During the mission Kiba saved her from dying after she was poisoned by Zetsu's attack."

"I'll have to thank that kid when I get the chance" Kitsuchi said looking at them as Kiba set her down and began wrapping her arm while a they were waiting for a medic. They looked to be laughing over a joke one of them made. "Anyway, thanks for the assist, we can take it from here."

"Right" Ichigo said. "Can you inform Kiba that I've left and he can lead the squad back to his Division?" Kitsuchi nodded in understanding. "By the way I'd keep an eye on them if I were you" Ichigo chuckled walking away. Kitsuchi looked back in time to see Kiba finish wrapping her arm up and they ended up staring into each other's eyes and they became slightly lidded before they turned away blushing.

"Oh boy, wait until Dad hears about this" Kitsuchi said. Onoki was very protective of his granddaughter and it's one of the reason's Kurotsuchi's never gone on a date before. After all at 18 years old she was ripe for the picking.

Anyway Ichigo got out of the distance of the camp and went through hand seals and resummoned Ruri'iro and asked for a ride back to his camp. Ruri'iro was happy to oblige and soon they were flying through the air back to Division One. Ichigo couldn't wait to see his fiancé again and tell her of the adventure he was just on.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke's Assignment and Some New Recruits

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo was in a few miles of his base where his Division was waiting for his return. Ruri'iro flew over before flying down and landing on the ground. "Thanks for the lift Ruri'iro" Ichigo said patting his scales.

"Anytime" Ruri'iro said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Ichigo turned around to see all of his squad members looking at him in disbelief.

"General Kurosaki" Samui finally spoke "Was that a dragon?"

"Yeah, it was" Ichigo said. "Before you ask it happened during my last mission, I'll explain later, but right now I'm really tired and I just want to rest for a while, so all of you continue your duties." The squad members dispersed as Ichigo went into a makeshift tent. He unstrapped Zangetsu, took off his Shikkaisho, jonin vest and headband and set them aside. Kicking off his sandals he crawled into his mat, covered up and fell asleep.

Back at HQ Naruto had escorted Sasuke to the medics to have his ribs mended from the Raikage's punch, and then he remembered something. He quickly ran back up to the tower to see only Onoki and Mei there. "Lady Mizukage" Naruto said.

"Yes what is it Naruto" Mei said.

"There's something that I recovered in the battle I did with Division Three" Naruto said. "Turns out Kabuto resurrected the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist and using my Six Paths I fought them and defeated them and by doing so I have recovered the six of the stolen swords." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to a shocked Mizukage.

"You actually recovered them" She said shocked trying to make herself believe it. Then she smiled and hugged him making Naruto blush at feeling her breasts smush up against his chest. "Thank you" she said. Naruto hugged her back and patted her back.

"No problem Lady Mizukage" Naruto said pulling away "I always aim to please. I'd love to stick around by Grandma Tsunade wants to talk to me about new recruits." Naruto turned and left the tower.

"I still find it hilarious he calls the Hokage Grandma" Onoki said laughing. Mei merely smiled as she watched him leave.

Naruto walked through the base looking for Tsunade. He found her quickly though as she was talking to the new recruits. Naruto was a little surprised since there were only two of them and Naruto expected there to be a lot more. "Ah Naruto there you are" Tsunade said spotting him. "Come here and meet the new recruits."

Naruto walked over and immediately recognized one of them, "Hey boss" one of them said grinning.

"Konohamaru" Naruto said shocked, but then grinned and slapped him five. "How you doing little bro? I didn't think I'd see you hear anytime soon. Where are Moegi and Udon?"

"Still genin" Konohamaru answered. "I was the only one from my team to make chunin in the last exam and next thing I know I'm shipped out here."

"I see" Naruto said and then he looked at the other one. She was wearing the standard Konoha chunin jacket and outfit as well as a Shinobi headband around her neck, but her most distinguishing features were her long, shiny dark brown hair and her white eyes with a hint of lavender in them. "You must be a Hyuga" Naruto said looking at her eyes.

"Yes sir" the girl said softly. "My name is Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuga."

"Hanabi eh," Naruto mused. "You must be Hinata's little sister. She's told me a lot about you. She's said you're really talented."

Hanabi smiled slightly, "How is Hinata-nee?"

"I haven't seen her in a while, but I got reports from the frontlines that she's doing her job well and fighting the enemy" Naruto said. "You two go and grab your gear and be ready to move out." The two saluted and ran off to get ready. Naruto turned to Tsunade, "Have you heard the news from General Darui yet?"

Tsunade lowered her head and a small tear leaked from her eye, "Yes I have."

"I'm sorry" Naruto said.

"Don't be sorry" Tsunade said wiping her eye. "She fought and died in battle and that is the greatest honor for any Shinobi. She was like my granddaughter and it hurts knowing she's gone, but it also does my heart good to know that she fell in battle defending her own." Tsunade went serious again, "Anyway right now your objective is to escort Sasuke to Division One, Hanabi to Division Two and Konohamaru will be staying with you in the ambush squad."

"Cool" Naruto grinned. "I'll get them now." Naruto took off towards the medical area first and saw Sasuke getting ready. He already had his backpack on along with some new clothes. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a black strip down the middle along with black pants. He wasn't wearing a flak jacket or headband because he wasn't reinstated as a Shinobi just yet. "Hey Sasuke, you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said "Let's go." Sasuke followed Naruto towards the gate where Hanabi and Konohamaru were already waiting.

"Well guys we're about to set off" Naruto said. "I'm only here to escort you guys to your Divisions where you be assigned to a leader. Konohamaru you've been assigned to the Ambush Squad so you'll be with me since I'm the Captain."

"Awesome" Konohamaru grinned.

"Hanabi you've been assigned to Division Two under the command of General Kitsuchi of the Rock Village" Naruto said.

"I understand" Hanabi said.

"And Finally Sasuke, you've been assigned to Division One under General Ichigo Kurosaki of the Leaf" Naruto said. "He'll be watching over you for two months and then report to the Kages on your progress."

"Right" Sasuke said quietly.

"Alright no questions" Naruto asked, no one said anything "Then let's go. We'll be stopping by Division One first since it's the closest one to our position." They jumped through the trees on their way to Division One.

Meanwhile with Division One they were still doing their business as usual. In a tent Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. 'I feel much better now' Ichigo thought to himself stretching his back out hearing some satisfied pops. He rotated his neck and, once again, heard some satisfying pops. He got up and slipped his sandals on.

He bent down and picked up his vest and shikkaisho and strapped them on. Grabbing his headband and Zanpakuto he walked out of the tent to see his Shinobi still doing their duties. Then he felt arms circle around his waist and he smiled knowing who it was. He turned around and captured the lips of his fiancé. "Welcome back Ichigo" Konan said.

"Glad to be back" Ichigo said. "Come with me, boy do I have a story to tell you." Ichigo led Konan over to a large tree where they sat down and Ichigo began telling his story about his mission to the Hidden Sky Village. He told her about how he got there, to guarding the scroll and how he protected it. "Remember that vacation you were talking about earlier?" She nodded, "Well I think going there would be the perfect place since I'm now looked at as the most powerful person there."

"Just for protecting a scroll," Konan asked a little doubtfully.

"No, not that part" Ichigo said "Let me explain the rest." He told her of the one they worship known as the Dragon God Ryuujin and how every year they have one ninja, who had proven there selves in battle, sign the contract to see if Ryuujin would except them and by protecting the scroll the elder had decided that Ichigo was worthy enough to sign the scroll. When Ichigo finished the story Konan was wide eyed.

"So you can now summon Dragons?" Konan asked. Ichigo nodded and Konan looked like a giddy school girl, "This is so cool, I've got the strongest guy ever." She emphasized by hugging Ichigo tightly making Ichigo chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"Hey boss" Atsui said walking up to them. "Sorry to interrupt your hot moment here, but the Captain of the Ambush Division is here to deliver a new recruit to us. He said it's real important that you should be there."

"I see" Ichigo said getting up, "Thank you Atsui, tell them I will be there shortly." Atsui nodded and walked away. "Wonder what Naruto wants" Ichigo wondered. Konan got up as well and followed Ichigo to the camp and soon they saw Naruto standing with three people. "What's up Naruto?"

"Not much" Naruto replied, "I've got a new recruit for you." Naruto gestured to Sasuke and Ichigo raised an eye in surprise. "Come with me for a minute" Naruto whispered to him.

Ichigo walked away with Naruto and they began talking, "So you actually talked some sense into him. Glad you got your friend back" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, me too" Naruto said. "The Kages don't fully trust Sasuke yet so Grandma Tsunade assigned him to you since she say's you're a master at reading people. She wants you to monitor his progress for a couple months and report to Tsunade to see if Sasuke's trustworthy or not."

"Okay, sounds simple enough" Ichigo said. "I can send him on missions and everything?"

"Yeah," Naruto said "But they specifically said no solo missions until the end of month two to fully judge his trustworthiness." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I think I also know why they chose you to watch over him. You aren't judgmental or prejudiced and would give Sasuke a fair chance to prove himself."

"Perhaps" Ichigo said "Anyway don't worry; I'll be having myself or one of my most trusted and powerful Shinobi watching over him." Naruto nodded and went back to the other two recruits and left with them leaving Sasuke with his new Division. "What to do now?" Ichigo mused to himself.

Naruto was leading Konohamaru and Hanabi to the base of Division Two. It was silent for a while before Hanabi asked, "Naruto" she said quietly.

"Hmm, what is it?" Naruto responded.

"What's live combat like?" she asked. Konohamaru looked over as if asking the same thing.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second contemplating how to answer this, "Live Combat is hell" Naruto said shocking the two young Shinobi.

"What do you mean boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"Exactly what I said, it's hell" Naruto said. "You go into battle with your troops, comrades, friends, family, people you have known all your life. Then before you know it all you hear are the sounds of screams and explosions as you fight the enemy. Then before you know it there's a momentary ceasefire and you find yourself lucky enough to be alive. You look around and can't even see the ground anymore because it's littered with the bodies of the enemy and your comrades."

Naruto took a breath to try and control his emotions, "Then you hear someone shout for a medic. You look over and see one of your closest friends on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood and you hold your friend in their final moments of life and you don't even have anytime to mourn their loss because then a second wave of enemy come out to attack."

Their faces were shocked and their eyes wide, Naruto turned to look at them, "War's a terrible thing you know" he said. "If you go into war looking for glory then you're usually the first one to die, but if you are going to war fully prepared to die for your country odds are you will be coming out of the war alive. Take this to heart, both of you, if you go into battle hoping to live, then you will surely die, but if you go into battle preparing to die, then you will surely live." Both of them took that to heart as they could only wonder what the future would gold for them.

Back with General Kitsuchi's Division they were cleaning up now and hauling bodies around trying to separate enemy and ally. If it weren't for Ichigo's back up they would not have achieved a victory in the battle. Kiba and Kurotsuchi were okay enough to be walking around and were helping with the clean up. So far they had hauled about 30 corpses away to be buried and remembered and they had found about 15 survivors barely clinging to life, but they managed to get them to Medics in time.

General Kitsuchi walked around inspecting the area. The bodies were almost cleared and the entire area was covered in blood and craters. "Kiba, Kurotsuchi" he called after watching them haul one last survivor to the medics. "You've been working hard for hours, take a break" he said. "You've earned it." As soon as he said that the two of them collapsed to the ground sighing in relief. Kitsuchi laughed at them and walked away to help the rest of the Division.

"Man I'm tired" Kurotsuchi said.

"Same here" Kiba said "How's your shoulder?"

"Twinges every now and then, but healing" Kurotsuchi answered rolling her shoulder around. "What about you, you took a pretty hard blow during the fight."

It's true, during the fight Kiba took a hard blow to the ribs and chest by a couple Zetsu when they caught him off guard. "I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me and got a couple bruised ribs, nothing to worry about. Akamaru took more injuries than me."

"What happened," Kurotsuchi asked.

"A blow to the head leaving him with a minor concussion and a fractured leg" Kiba said. "According to the medics he should be fine within a week and ready for battle" Kiba said. That's all they did for a while just do some small talk and talked about themselves. Kurotsuchi had learned that Kiba was two years younger than her, was next in line to be head of his clan and he even told her the story of the time when he pranked his sister, Hana, involving slippery mud and the clan kennels

Kurotsuchi laughed until she was red in the face, "Oh God you actually did that?"

Kiba grinned and suppressed his own laugh, "Yep, Hana was so pissed that she chased me halfway across the village and then beat me up big time, but it was well worth it because she was smelling like dog crap for a week straight no matter how much perfume she put on." Kiba gave into his urges and laughed along with Kurotsuchi.

Neji and Hinata were close by working on other stuff when they saw them laughing. Hinata smiled as she was happy her teammate was being friends with someone from another village, "They look like they're having a good time, don't they Neji?"

Neji simply nodded, "They look like more than friends to me." The reason he said that is because they were sitting close together, closer than any friend would be to another. Before their conversation could continue further General Kitsuchi landed next to them, "General Kitsuchi" they said bowing.

"At ease" he said. "According to a message I just received we have Captain Naruto Namikaze of the Ambush Squad coming here to deliver a new recruit to us. I want you two to go out and rendezvous with him here" he said pointing to a spot on a map he pulled out.

"Right away General" Neji said with Hinata nodding. They both took off towards the required spot. They got there in time to see Naruto jump down from the trees. "Naruto" Neji greeted.

"Hey Neji" Naruto said "Damn you look like shit." Neji gave a half hearted glare while Hinata and the new recruits chuckled. "Anyway I'm sure General Kitsuchi told you why I'm here?" They both nodded, "Good, here's your new recruit."

Hanabi stepped forward, "Neji-nii, Hinata-nee" she greeted.

"Hanabi" Neji said surprised.

"You made chunin already" Hinata asked surprised "I'm so proud of you." Hanabi blushed a bit, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you for escorting her here Naruto" Hinata thanked kissing his cheek making Naruto blush.

"No problem" Naruto said "I'll see you guys later, I have to get back to my Squad now." He gave Hinata a quick kiss goodbye on the lips leaving her flustered and shook Neji's hand. "See you Hanabi," Naruto said. Konohamaru waved goodbye to her before they jumped off into the trees.

"C'mon Hanabi" Hinata said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let's go get you settled in" she said leading her back while Neji followed behind.

Back with Division One Ichigo was talking to Sasuke, "I know the situation with you and while I do not agree with what you have done, I can sympathize with you to some degree. This'll be a chance to prove yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes" Sasuke said maintaining eyes contact with Ichigo.

"Good," Ichigo said "Konan, can you go and fetch Samui?" Konan nodded and left to go fetch her.

Sasuke seemed to recognize her, "Konan?" he said confused. "Isn't that the name of the woman that Madara wants dead so much?"

"Ah, it seems Madara has told you about her" Ichigo said. "Yes that is the same person, she was once a former Akatsuki member, but left it after the attack on the Leaf failed and eventually she ended up giving information to the Leaf and was the one responsible for giving Naruto the Rinnegan and that secured her position in the Leaf village."

"How do you know so much about her?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, she is my fiancé" Ichigo said grinning making Sasuke face fault.

'That explains that' Sasuke thought sweat dropping. Then Konan returned with Samui and Sasuke could barely keep himself from widening his eyes. He had seen pretty women in his life before, but this one made them all look like ugly tramps. Her looks were beautiful, but Sasuke was drawn to her eyes. She had sky blue eyes that were cold looking, but had tremendous power behind them. 'Whoa' he found himself thinking.

"Thank you Konan" Ichigo said "Sasuke this is Samui, Samui this is Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and, trying to be polite, stuck his hand out. Samui's eyes seemed to get colder, but she did grab his hand as well and squeezed hard. Sasuke didn't wince at all, just squeezed back to match her strength. "I'll be sending you two on an infiltration and sabotage mission to a base south of here that scouts have reported on. All you have to do is infiltrate the base silently and set explosive notes around the area. If you are caught then fight back, but you are to do whatever it takes to destroy the base. Once you do that you are to report back here immediately.

"Yes sir" Sasuke said monotonously.

"I understand General Kurosaki" Samui also said monotonously.

"Samui, you will be in charge of this mission" Ichigo said "Get your gear and leave immediately."

They both nodded and took off to get their gear. Sasuke finished quickly since most of his gear was already packed, so he just went by the meeting place and waited. He could already tell that Samui didn't like him at all from the cold look she gave him when they shook hands. Since she was from the Cloud Village he assumed it was because of the attempted kidnapping of Killer Bee he did when he was under Madara's control.

Soon Samui had also showed up and looked at him for a few seconds, "You are Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?" she asked flatly.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"I see," Samui said quietly. "Why are you even here? You are a rouge ninja that abandoned his village and infiltrated my village to try and kidnap my master, yet here you stand now as though you were an actual comrade."

"It's a long story and we've got a mission to do" Sasuke said starting to walk off.

"Talk and walk then" Samui countered "The base is at least an hour away no matter how fast we go, so spill it."

Sasuke sighed, but relented and began talking, "Well to understand the whole story I'd have to start from the beginning." So Sasuke began his tale of his life that led up to the events of right now. Once he was done Samui was quite shocked and her eyes were a little wide. "There, that's the whole story, I know it doesn't excuse me from my actions and it sounds completely foolhardy, but it's the truth. I've already been confronted by the Five Kages and I was acquitted for everything that happened while I was in Akatsuki and right now I'm only facing punishment for abandoning the village three years ago."

"I had no idea" Samui said feeling a little pity towards him "Now I understand a little of why you did it. You were mentally unstable and it left you ripe for Madara's control. While I may pity you a bit, I also sympathize with you. I still do not trust though."

"Join the club" Sasuke said walking faster.

After that the rest of the journey was spent in silence with Sasuke just focusing ahead and Samui giving him curious looks and thinking about him, 'He seems genially regretful of what he did and is trying to begin again. I don't know if I should trust him or not' Samui had never had to think this hard on anything before.

Soon they got to the base and were looking down into it from a high tree. "Quite a bit of enemy there" Samui noted.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked down into the area, "We've got major activity in the east and west with minor activity in the South entrance. The north entrance is the least guarded with only three guards at the entrance."

"Then we'll sneak in through that entrance" Samui said. Sasuke nodded and they both jumped down and snuck towards the other side of the base. The trudged as quietly as possible to the other side and hid against the wall. "The entrance is right over there, let's go" Samui said and began walking over to the entrance, but then Sasuke suddenly pulled her back, "What are you…" Samui was silenced as Sasuke put a hand over her mouth. Silently he pulled a kunai out and threw it towards the spot she was about to take a step on. Vines suddenly came up and wrapped around the kunai and pierced it so hard it broke to pieces. "A trap" she said a little shocked.

"These Zetsu have a nasty trap" Sasuke said never taking his Sharingan eyes off the trap. "If you're caught in then you'll be paralyzed and at their mercy or you could even be killed. Better let me go in front until we're out of the forest area, since they can only place the trap in a grassy area."

"Um…" Samui started, "Thanks." Sasuke turned and nodded slightly to her showing he understood.

"C'mon," Sasuke said "And stay close." They walked along the wall quickly and quietly until they got to an entrance. Sasuke quickly went to the other side of the gate and pulled his sword out as Samui pulled her tanto out. "Psst, hey whitie" Sasuke said loud enough for them to hear. Sasuke stabbed one in the head as it turned around as Samui slit the other one's throat as it turned to Sasuke. Thinking quickly they each pulled out kunai and killed the final Zetsu by nailing him in the head.

"Whitie?" Samui asked curiously raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Heard Kisame call him that once, pissed him off to no end" Sasuke said pulling the bodies out of sight. "He thought it was funny as hell." They moved forward into the base and hid by a wall. While they were there Sasuke pulled out explosive tags and armed some across the wall. Samui followed his league and began putting explosive bombs in the cracks of the walls and dirt.

"This area's clear" Samui said placing her last bomb "Let's move to the next one." They moved down to the next area avoiding more enemy ninja and panting more explosive notes. Soon they had the whole outer part of the base covered in explosives. "That's it for the outer part, let's move in and continue."

They got into the middle relatively quickly and piled a bunch of explosives in the middle, so once the outer part was destroyed, the shockwave would ignite the inner part blowing the rest of the place up. "Okay, that should do it? Sasuke said.

"Not quite" a familiar voice said. They turned around and saw themselves surrounded by a bunch of Zetsu. "Well Sasuke, I never thought I'd see you be able to break the seal Madara placed on you. I guess you are stronger than we thought."

"I'm just full of surprises," Sasuke said sarcastically "now I would appreciate it if you would just…" he shot his hand up and activated his Chidori True Spear, "DIE" he shouted stabbing through ten Zetsu at once and then had the spear emit several more spears from the side to stab more of the Zetsu.

Samui also jumped into action and charged her tanto with lightning chakra, "Lightning Style: Horizontal Lightning Slash" she shouted and swung her tanto sideways creating an arc of lightning that shocked many of the Zetsu, but some of them dodged.

"Plant Style: Bullet Seed Barrage" they shouted. Sasuke and Samui took evasive action and jumped from side to side to avoid the attacks.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, "Annoying plants" he hissed and went though more hand seals. "Fire Style: Flash Flare Blast" Sasuke shouted and spewed a dark red fireball that burned a lot of the Zetsu before they could even move.

"Alright, time to end this" Samui said jumping through the air and going through more hand seals, "Fire Style: Misty Flame Dance Jutsu." Her jutsu connected with the remains of Sasuke's jutsu and made the fire even larger and it enveloped the rest of the Zetsu no matter how high they jumped and how far they ran to get away from it.

Samui landed on the ground as Sasuke looked at the burning corpses, and whistled, "Nice timing" he complemented. Samui allowed a small smile to grace her face at the compliment.

"Indeed, but now it ends here" an eerie, oily and snaky-like voice said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to face Kabuto, who was looking more snake like than before. "Hello Sasuke, it's been a few months since we last saw each other."

"Not long enough if you ask me" Sasuke said creped out by Kabuto's appearance. "So you must have implanted the remains of Orochimaru into yourself to make yourself stronger. Figures since you were always too weak to do anything with your own power."

Kabuto didn't feel insulted at all, "That may be true, but you are the same. You needed his power to be where you are now, so we're the same."

Sasuke merely scoffed at him, "Why are you here, shouldn't you have better things to do."

"Oh I do, but unfortunately Madara has asked me to come here to retrieve you and take you back to him so he can apply a stronger seal to you, one that you can't break out of" Kabuto said.

"I don't think so" Sasuke said darkly "You can tell Madara that I won't be controlled by him ever again." Sasuke looked up with his Mangekyou Sharingan, only it was different. Instead of being in the star pattern it was in before, it was in a larger shuriken form like his bothers and had star points in the middle connecting it. Sasuke had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan now, "Besides I will kill you know anyway."

"Interesting" Kabuto mused before throwing a volley of kunai that flew at speeds beyond Kage level towards both of them.

Sasuke quickly seized Samui around the waist and jumped away before the kunai could skewer them and landed a little bit away, "Samui, get out of here and once you're out of range detonate the bombs and blow this place up."

"But what about you?" Samui asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go" Sasuke said forcefully. Samui nodded and sprinted out of the area and towards the exit of the base.

"Oh no you don't" Kabuto yelled throwing kunai at her back. Sasuke simply pulled out his own kunai and through them at Kabuto's and knocked them away. Kabuto grunted in annoyance and turned to Sasuke. "You want to die alone, your choice" Kabuto said before charging at Sasuke and attacking him.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke vs. Kabuto, Sub-Elements and Developing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Sasuke began the attack by charging at Kabuto with his sword, but Kabuto simply blocked them with a kunai he pulled out. Sasuke attacked him with a hack and slash to the left, but Kabuto blocked one and ducked the other and kicked Sasuke in the ribs.

Or he would have had Sasuke not blocked it with his free arm allowing him to activate his Chidori and plunge it into Kabuto's chest sending him flying back, but then his body burst into a large snake who stood up and opened its mouth for a new Kabuto to come out. Kabuto then put his hand to his mouth and blew fire out at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply charged his sword with lightning and took a swing at the fire and dispersed it. Then he charged at Kabuto with his left hand ignited with lightning and his other hand holding his lightning handed sword, "Chidori Stream." He stabbed his sword into the ground and lightning coursed through the ground and headed straight for Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped from side-to-side avoiding the lightning, but was unprepared for Kabuto's next attack, "Chidori Senbon" Sasuke shouted. The Senbon lightning needles flew at Kabuto with amazing speeds and Kabuto managed to dodge most of them, but some of them pierced him in the leg slowing his movements and making him hiss in pain.

"Little bastard," Kabuto hissed and flashed through hand seals, "Wind Style: Divine Wind" Kabuto shouted and a large wind picked up and slammed Sasuke away. Kabuto then went through more hand seals, "Fire Style: Running Fire" and a bunch of fire combined with the wind making it look like a flaming hurricane was slamming into Sasuke. Soon the wind and fire calmed down leaving a bunch of smoke and the remnants of the attack still stirring around.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Tornado" Sasuke shouted. A swirling lightning tornado shaped like a dragon came right at Kabuto. Kabuto glared and barely avoided the tornado, but found himself dodging and parrying more attacks as Sasuke appeared in front of him and began slashing and stabbing with a bunch of fast attacks. "Give up Kabuto, you cannot beat me" Sasuke said still attacking.

"Oh really" Kabuto smirked nastily and suddenly Sasuke found himself slowing down until he was completely immobilized. Seeing Sasuke's confused and shocked face he elaborated. "The whole time you were attacking me I was adding chakra strings to you and now I have enough on you to make you immobile."

Kabuto then picked him up by the strings and swung him around and slammed him on the ground knocking the wind out of Sasuke and making him cough out blood.

Kabuto then pulled out a kunai, "Now I just need to fully paralyze you and then I can give you to Madara." Kabuto went to stab Sasuke who put his hand. Kabuto's attack hit and for a second they just stood there with Sasuke panting a bit and Kabuto starring in shock. "How the… what the…" Kabuto didn't know what to say.

Sasuke smirked, "Looks like it's finally complete." Kabuto's kunai then shattered into a million little pieces. Sasuke elaborated, "I know you know about the Sub-elements and how a person with more than one element can combine them together to create another element known as a Sub-element."

"But you have fire and lightning" Kabuto countered "And those two don't have a Sub-element."

Sasuke smirked, "That's true, but it turns out I also have an affinity for Earth as well and I managed to combine all three of them into a new Sub-Element known as Steel."

"Steel" Kabuto said shocked.

"That's right" Sasuke said and held his hand up showing it was now black in color. "The Steel Style combines Fire, Lightning and Earth and can make my body or anything else about as hard a diamonds. Now Kabuto, let's finish this, Steel Style: Steel Prison" Sasuke shouted slamming his hands on the ground.

Before Kabuto could do anything he was enveloped by a cubic steel prison, "Let me out of here" Kabuto shouted banging on the walls of the inside. "You better let me out of here you brat so I can beat you to death" Kabuto screamed in fury.

"Not the most enticing reason to let you out" Sasuke said "So instead I'll do this, Steel Style: Extreme Melting Jutsu." Then the steel cube began melting down and steam was coming off of it and you could hear Kabuto screaming in pain as hot steel burned his skin. Soon it cleared and Kabuto was standing there screaming with the steel melting through his skin, and bones making his left arm fall off. "So you're actually still alive?" Sasuke asked a little surprised that he was alive.

"I'm going to kill you" Kabuto screamed loudly in pain and anger.

"I think not" Sasuke said making a hand sign, "Solidify" he said and the melting steel hardened all on Kabuto stopping the burning, but he was unable to move now. "Good luck surviving this. According to my Sharingan Samui has just exited the base and is out of range and is about to detonate the explosive notes. See you Kabuto" Sasuke smirked and activated his Mangekyou and was morphed away by his Space-Time Jutsu.

"I will kill you Sasuke Uchiha" Kabuto said after Sasuke was gone.

Sasuke appeared next to Samui, who looked at him, "Did you deal with Kabuto?"

"Oh I think he won't be a problem anymore" Sasuke said "Let's just say Kabuto had a bit of a meltdown." Sasuke smirked at his own words while Samui looked at him curiously with a raised eyebrow. "I'll explain later, right now let's blow this place, literally" Sasuke said making a hand seal, which Samui copied. The base was lit up with explosions. Bodies and flying building parts went everywhere as the base was destroyed and wiped off the entire map.

"Our mission is accomplished" Samui said "We must go back and report to General Kurosaki." Sasuke followed her as they walked away from the remains. Inside the remains of the base one body was lying there looking mutilated beyond recognition as it was on fire. Then the fingers on its right had twitched before tightening into a fist.

As they were walking back to the base Samui turned to Sasuke, "How did you defeat Kabuto, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before smirking, "Asking about me, I thought you didn't trust me."

Samui's face turned a little pink as she turned away scowling, "I don't trust you, I'm just curious."

Sasuke smirked again, but decided to tell her, "I had perfected my new Sub-Element and it took him by surprise."

"Which Sub-Element" Samui asked.

"The Steel Style" Sasuke said. "I've combined my affinities of Fire, Lightning and Earth to create the Steel Style. I caught Kabuto by surprise with it and was able to defeat him, but if I hadn't caught him by surprise the fight would have gone one a lot longer."

Samui was in thought as she stared at Sasuke, 'To be so young and have access to three elements and to be able to combine all three to make a new one, but then again he is an Uchiha.' Samui continued looking at him for a bit in curiosity.

Back with Naruto he had gotten Konohamaru and himself back to the Ambush squad and introduced him to the rest of the Squad and had him get to know them. Naruto also explained to Kankuro and Sai about what happened when he left them. Sai had expressed his happiness for Naruto at finally getting his friend back and Kankuro made a joke saying that Naruto's stubbornness finally got to Sasuke.

Naruto told him to shut up and then said to let him know if HQ contacts them for another assignment. Naruto, meanwhile, went over to another area and decided to work on his own power. Before the Rinnegan was integrated into his system he had only been able to use Wind Style jutsu, but now he was able to use all five elements of jutsu. He opened a scroll that contained all information on Sub-Elements.

He read down the list on all the Sub-Elements:

Ice Style= Wind/Water

Wood Style= Water/Earth

Lava= Fire/Earth

Boil= Fire/Water

Storm= Lightning/Water

Crystal= Earth/Water/Lightning

Steel= Fire/Lightning/Earth

Swift= Wind/Lightning

Dust= Fire/Wind/Earth

Explosion= Earth/Lightning

Scorch= Fire/Wind

There were a total of eleven Sub-elements that have been created and each one was difficult to master. Naruto decided to focus on them one at a time, but only certain one's because some of them he would not be able to learn himself. He would learn Ice, Wood, Lava, Storm, Swift and Scorch since he liked the sound of them. He made a bunch of clones and had them begin working on the different Sub-Elements.

Back with the Division Two and the remaining Troops of Division Five they were still healing up since the battle before had really taken a lot out of them. It was night time and Kiba was standing out on a cliff looking out on the view. Akamaru was still resting with the medics, but Kiba had popped by everyday to make sure he was okay.

Kiba had been doing a lot of thinking for a while now. He had noticed that he relied too much on his family jutsu and didn't have many variety jutsu of his own. Hell he didn't even know what his own affinity was and he'd been a chunin for almost three years and fighting in a war for over six months.

He dug into his pouch and pulled out a little slip of paper. It was chakra paper to determine one's affinity to an element. Kiba added a little chakra to it and it jumped out of his hands and floated in the air. The paper split down the middle and then one side caught fire and the other one turned to dust. As if on cue wind came by and swept the remains away leaving Kiba a little shocked.

"What are you doing up here at this time?" someone asked behind Kiba. He turned around to see Kurotsuchi walking up to him without all her bandages on showing she was feeling better.

"I was thinking" Kiba said. "I've come to realize something."

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I've relied on my family's jutsu for most of my life and never bothered to learn anymore jutsu" Kiba said. "I didn't even though what my own affinities were and I've been a chunin for almost three years and fought a war for over six months. I just feel that it's time for a change."

Kurotsuchi took his hand and squeezed it slightly, "Well while you're here I can help you with learning anything."

"Really" Kiba said excited.

Kurotsuchi grinned, "Sure, I don't mind helping out, but first we need to know what your affinities are."

"I just tested them before you got here" Kiba said.

"What are they?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Fire, Wind and Earth" Kiba answered.

Kurotsuchi looked surprised, "We've got two of the same affinities. I have Earth, Fire, and Water as my affinities. I can help you with Earth and Fire, but I'm afraid you're on your own for wind."

"That's okay," Kiba said. Then he did something that surprised them both. He hugged Kurotsuchi, "Thanks."

Kurotsuchi blushed a bit, but hugged him back, "No problem" she said softly. In a louder and more upbeat voice she continued, "No let's get some sleep because I'm gonna run you into the ground tomorrow." Kiba groaned a bit, as Kurotsuchi laughed at him, but he followed her down the cliff.

Sasuke and Samui had returned to the base of Division One and reported to Ichigo, "Report on the mission" Ichigo said. They were inside a tent with Ichigo sitting on a mat in the back with Konan sitting behind him. Samui and Sasuke were sitting across from him, "How did it go?"

"We infiltrated successfully and planted explosive bombs around the outside of the base and once we accomplished that we moved to the inner part of the base and panted more explosive notes" Samui reported. "We had just planted them when we were surrounded by the enemy; however we got rid of them quickly enough. That was when someone else showed up."

"It was Kabuto" Sasuke said taking over. "I knew I was the only one there who could possibly have a chance at taking him down, so I had Samui leave the base while she had a chance while I engaged Kabuto. After a few minutes of fighting I managed to surprise Kabuto with my new jutsu Sub-element, Steel Style. I managed to retrain him with one of the jutsu and then I warped out of the facility and me and Samui blew the whole place."

"I see" Ichigo said "Then a congratulations are in order. Good job to the both of you. If we have another assignment for you then I'll call you." Both of them bowed and left the tent.

"So was he telling the truth?" Konan asked staring off after them.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second, "Yeah he was" Ichigo said. "His eyes never wavered and his chakra never fluctuated at all while either of them were talking." Ichigo opened his eyes and a small smirk appeared on his face, "He's on his way just fine." Konan smiled as well and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

Sasuke went off to a secluded area and begun working on trying to perfect his new Sub-Element art. Sure he had the Inferno Style, but that was for only when he used the Mangekyou Sharingan along with Amaterasu. The whole reason he created the Inferno Style is because he found out how to control Amatersu's flames.

To try and make it work better Sasuke set a bunch of kunai on the ground and tried to make them levitate to show his control over Steel. He concentrated hard and then opened his eyes to see only two out of ten being levitated and they were only 2 centimeters off the ground.

Punching the ground in frustration he tried again, unaware of the set of eyes watching him from behind the trees.

Naruto was panting as he looked around at the area of destroyed trees, some were completely blown away, some half there and the remaining were unharmed. Naruto had been practicing for a few hours now, "Still not enough" Naruto said. "With the Rinnegan this stuff is a lot easier, but trying to do more than one at a time is a challenge."

Naruto stood up and went through hand seals, "But during this war, I can't afford to take anything easy."

Back at Division Two morning had come and Kurotsuchi and Kiba were at the top of the same cliff they were on last night. "Okay, first I'm gonna teach you a bit of fire jutsu" Kurotsuchi said. "Copy what I do" she said going through some hand seals and ending on the tiger seal "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." She sprayed a large amount of fire from her mouth that travelled to the edge of the cliff before dissipating. Turning to Kiba she said, "Now, you try."

Kiba nodded and breathed in as he went through the exact same hand seals that she did, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He put a lot more chakra than necessary into the jutsu so the Fireball was about ten times bigger than Kurotsuchi's fireball as it flew away a lot farther before exploding outwards spraying fire everywhere.

Kurotsuchi's eyes were a little wide, "Well, that was a lot more chakra necessary for that Jutsu, but it looks like whatever you did has created a new jutsu because I've never seen an exploding fireball before."

"I invented a jutsu" Kiba grinned "Sweet."

"Don't get cocky yet" Kurotsuchi said. "That was only fire and you are a long way's away from mastering it and then you got to worry about Earth and Wind to master as well." Kiba sighed and lowered his head as his expression deflated as well as his ego.

A couple weeks had passed by: Division One had received very little reports on enemy movements, but had received some missions involving taking down some enemy scouts or battalions that were near them. On each of the mission Ichigo had sent Sasuke with other members of the squads and slowly, but surely Sasuke was earning the trust of the squad members.

Right now they were on the only major mission they had received in a while as they had to go to another base and wipe them out. This time Ichigo was trusting Sasuke to lead the mission himself. He had sent Konan, Samui, Atsui and a few others with Sasuke as backup.

It was raining outside right now as they slowly trudged through the forest before they were assaulted by explosions everywhere. They took evasive action, but some of their troops were not lucky enough and got blown up. "Move, go" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and located four Zetsu hiding in the trees. He made four clones, jumped up and killed them quickly before jumping down to assess the damage. He saw bodies of three ninja they had brought with them. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and sighed deeply.

"We're travelling together in too big of a group" Sasuke said. "We'll split up into groups of two and go on. Rallying point, that small village over there, five minutes. Samui with me as we cross the river, Atsui, Konan move to the east and rendezvous with us."

"On it" Atsui said while Konan nodded "Later guys." The two of them jumped into the trees towards the east. Sasuke looked at Samui and nodded and she nodded back. They got out of the forest area and now saw a river where a small village was sitting on.

"We gotta swim under to cross it without being detected, no noise, knife only" Sasuke said pulling out a kunai while Samui pulled her tanto out. They hopped down from a ledge and into the water and began swimming through it towards the village, but there was a boat there with two Zetsu in it. Sasuke got up under the boat and nodded to Samui, who got onto the other side.

When both Zetsu were close enough Sasuke and Samui jumped out of water real quickly and dragged the two Zetsu under and proceeded to saw their necks open. Once they were done with that Sasuke swam to a ledge while Samui followed and once they got there they climbed out of the water and saw two more Zetsu there with their backs to the water.

Big mistake, "Hey Whitie" Sasuke whispered and got their attention. One of them was then stabbed in the back and fell to the floor, while the other was grabbed from behind and dragged underwater with a muffled scream. "That never get's old" Sasuke chuckled as Atsui and Konan climbed out of the water.

"Well that takes care of that, what's the plan?" Atsui asked.

"On the other side of this village is a lab developing weapons for the enemy under the command of Madara, who pops in every now and then to see how stuff is going. We have orders to get in, grab any info, and get the hell out of here" Sasuke said.

"So, it's an infiltrate, retrieve and escape mission" Konan asked making Sasuke nod. "Then it shouldn't be too hard, but it's always better to be cautious."

"Right, anyway now we need a way in" Sasuke said looking out on the village. "Atsui, cross the river on the east, and plant some explosives, Konan to the west and also plant some explosives so no reinforcements can arrive. Samui, with me, we cross to the north of the river, let's go."

"The objective's hot, later guys" Atsui said jumping down into the water.

"I'll rendezvous with you guys shortly" Konan said jumping into the water as well. Sasuke crouched down by the ledge and went in as well. Samui followed suit and went in as well. Sasuke turned back to Samui and indicated for her to place some explosives down there.

She nodded and swam down to the base of the village hut and then placed some explosive notes near the bottom and a bomb in the middle and then swam up to meet Sasuke. Taking a small breath when she met the surface the two of them climbed up on a ledge and crouched down. They could sense three enemies inside.

Sasuke made a following gesture with his hand and walked along the ledge before they came to an open window. Sasuke looked inside to see two Zetsu asleep on hammocks. Sasuke hoped inside the window and Samui followed shortly. Sasuke took place by a Zetsu on the other end of the shack, while Samui took the one right next her.

Quickly they placed their free hands over their faces and stabbed them in the necks and twisted deeply killing them quickly. When they pulled them out the two of them took gurgling breaths and died, "Nothing personal" Sasuke said. They look to see a final Zetsu sitting on a barrel, "Kill him" Sasuke whispered to her.

Samui snuck up behind Zetsu, grabbed him by the head and stabbed him straight in the heart killing him instantly. "We're close now" Samui whispered.

"Yeah" Sasuke said "I'll take the top over here, you cross the river and find a place for explosives."

"Got it" Samui said. She dropped through a hole in the floor into the water and placed a bomb on the rafter and then went under the water and opened the underwater gate. She swam through placing more explosive notes everywhere. She nearly lost her breath when a body landed in front of her in the water. She planted her final explosive note and climbed out of the water. Sasuke held a hand out for her. She took his hand and pulled her out and they moved on.

Sasuke opened a door and they went outside and took cover behind some brush and trees and soon Atsui and Konan came around as well. "Got the explosives set" he asked. They nodded, "Good, let's see what these things can really do." They made a hand seal and the explosions went off killing a lot of the enemy, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Kill them all" Sasuke shouted.

"Cloud Style: Flame Beheading" Atsui shouted running out and beheading three Zetsu, who's bodies caught on fire.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball" Samui shouted and hurled two lightning balls at the Zetsu's. They exploded on impact knocking a lot of them out.

Konan held out her hand and paper began to form into a spear that had curved blades at the top and soon it solidified into a real spear, "One of the Three Great Spears: Tonbogiri" she said and began slashing and hacking at all the Zetsu that began coming at her.

Sasuke stood perfectly still as the Zetsu attacked him by throwing a bunch of kunai at him. "Steel Style: Extreme Melting" Sasuke said. The kunai stopped in mid air and then began to melt into goop, "Steel Style: Liquid Metal." The melted steel began rushing towards them and enveloped them in all. "Solidify" Sasuke said and soon it hardened keeping them all locked in. "Steel Style: Metal Spikes" Sasuke shouted and spikes came out of the steel prison with blood all over them and the Zetsu's gave off pained filled screams before they died.

This battle went on for a while, but soon it had come to an end as Sasuke stabbed the last Zetsu in the head with his lightning infused sword. "Everyone okay?" he asked. Konan was fine, just having some dirt on her clothes and was sweating a bit. Atsui had a slash and puncture wound on his arm, but it wasn't anything serious. Samui had a deep cut on her leg, but she insisted that she was fine. "Alright then, the lab is right over here" Sasuke said.

They got to the front and saw that it was all locked up and there was a seal on it to prevent anyone from going in. "Of course" Atsui said sarcastically. "Nothing can ever be easy, so not hot."

"Not cool" Samui said.

"How do we get in?" Konan asked.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem" Sasuke said making a shadow clone and both of them went through hand seals. One clone shouted, "Steel Style: Extreme Melting" while the original Sasuke shouted, "Lava Style: Lava Globs." The steel started melting the doors away; while the lava contributed to the melting and in no time at all the door was open with a steaming pile of melted door at the bottom. "And there you have it, let's go" Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked in over the melted door while the others tried to get over without burning themselves, "Wow, that's hot" Atsui said almost burning himself. Soon they got inside and were appalled to see all the villagers that once lived here being a part of their experiments. Some were mutilated, some freshly dead and some were so badly burned and ripped apart you couldn't even tell who they were. "What the hell" Atsui said shocked.

Konan grit her teeth in anger "Madara, you sick, twisted, piece of shit."

Samui looked around in shocked horror, "How could he do this? This is so cruel."

"That son of a bitch" Sasuke cursed. "We don't have much time left, let's just get the stuff and go." Each member went around grabbing as many documents as they could. Then they heard a voice laughing from all around them. They looked around, but couldn't see anything, "I know that laugh" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes I bet you do Sasuke" Madara Uchiha said as a spectral version of him appeared floating above them. He looked different now; he now had on an all black robe with a purple sash around his waist, a war fan secured on his back with a long chain on the end of the handle with a new mask on his face that now exposed both of his eyes to them. They both had a Sharingan in them and even though Madara had his face covered they could just feel his smirk.

"Madara" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"I want to know a few things Sasuke" Madara said. "I offered you power, the ultimate chance to avenge your brother for all that the Hidden Leaf did to him and yet you betray me and join the enemy, why?"

"You were controlling me from the moment I beat Itachi" Sasuke said. "What you said may have been true, but the seal you put on me made me follow you instead. Now my eyes have finally been opened to the light and I'm going to fulfill the wishes of my brother and build a new Uchiha clan. A better one where hate, like you, shall never exist."

Madara laughed, "It looks like Naruto has gotten to you hasn't he?"

Sasuke looked down, but then looked up and smiled, "Yes, he has."

Madara frowned, "You will not succeed, the Uchiha clan was always born with a sense of jealousy and hatred and it shall forever be that way as long as they exist, but if you refuse to see my reason then I will have no choice, but to put you down." Then he looked over and glared at Konan, "Along with my former subordinate Konan, and her boyfriend. Once I do that I will get the two remaining Jinchuuriki and my plans will be fulfilled." Madara laughed, "Take all the information you want, you will not win no matter what you do, because I doubt any of you will make it out alive."

Madara flashed through hand seals, "Earth Style: Magnitude Destruction" the earth began to shake as Madara disappeared laughing insanely.

"Quick, we got to get out of here" Konan shouted. They began running for the exit as the earth popped up all around them almost hitting them a few times. They jumped from side-to-side to avoid the attacks. Sasuke slashed at the earth with his Chidori as one of them almost impaled him.

"AUGH" Samui screamed as a rock tripped her and landed on her ankle.

"Samui" Atsui shouted.

"Get out of here I'll be fine, go" Samui shouted trying to get her foot free. Konan quickly grabbed Atsui and flew out of the base. Sasuke looked back and forth before going over to help Samui. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing" Sasuke shouted back lifting the heavy rock off her foot.

"You should've continued the mission and left me here" Samui said.

"I wouldn't be a good leader then, because a good leader never leaves his subordinated behind" Sasuke shouted at her. "Now hurry up and get on my back, this place is about to go underground." Samui managed to climb on his back and Sasuke picked her up and ran the rest of the way out of the collapsing base.

Sasuke soon met up with the others, "Samui, you okay" Atsui asked concerned.

"I think so" Samui said as she got off Sasuke's back, but when she put weight on her left ankle she cried out and almost fell over, but Sasuke caught her in time. "Damn, a broken ankle" she cursed. Her ankle was all swollen and was a little cut up as well.

Sasuke looked at Konan and Atsui, "You two go back and report to Ichigo, I'll help Samui." Konan nodded and led a hesitant Atsui away. Sasuke then helped her to a tree where she sat down.

"Why did you help me" Samui asked wincing as he pulled her boot off. "You should have just finished the mission."

"I already told you" Sasuke said as he pulled out some medical salve and began rubbing it on her cut marks so they wouldn't get infected. "I was the leader and if I see a comrade hurt and there's even a slight possibility I can save them, I would rather abandon a mission then leave them to die."

"Why?" Samui asked feeling some relief from Sasuke's surprisingly gentle touch on her foot.

"It's one of the most important lessons I was ever taught" Sasuke said pulling some medical tape out and began to wrap her foot up. "A quote from my Sensei, Kakashi Hatake: 'Those who disobey the rules and regulations are trash, but those who don't care for or abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Samui's eyes widened as he finished that. "Konoha believes in their comrades the most and by saving them and always caring for them, is one of the reason's Konoha has always remained the strongest. I'm not saying the other villages are weak, but they do not value their comrades above all else and that is the reason they will never beat us."

With that being said Sasuke finished wrapping her foot up and put her boot back on and helped her up, "Now let's catch up with the others and get back to base" Sasuke said helping her up and putting her on his back. Sasuke then began jumping through the trees.

Samui was silent as she contemplated Sasuke's words and she stared at the lateral view of his face and found a slight blush coming to her face.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Ichigo-Kids Life on the Battlefield Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

The final month had gone by and Ichigo had nothing bad to say about Sasuke's loyalty. He had rescued many of his division members and the only time he had lost any was during that one sneak attack. Sasuke led each mission successfully and got many of the members out of a trap alive and saved all their lives.

So right now Ichigo was leading Sasuke back to HQ to report to the Five Kages on his progress. They got there quickly as Ichigo led them inside and towards the tower. They got there quickly and went all the way up to the top.

Walking inside Tsunade saw them, "Ah Ichigo, so how is he?"

"He's absolutely fine in loyalty" Ichigo answered. "Every mission I've sent him on he's always completed and risked his life to save the others."

"How would you know if you never saw for yourself" A asked. "From what you just said you never went on any missions with him, so how can we be sure?"

"True I wasn't there in person," Ichigo said "I had a clone tailing him." Sasuke's eyes snapped over to Ichigo as did the rest of the Kages. "I knew that if I was on a mission with him it would not turn out as well because if I was in charge and always watching out for Sasuke then he might make mistakes so instead I trusted him with other members while I had a clone trail him and keep an eye on him and from my own reports nothing went wrong."

Sasuke was still staring at Ichigo, 'He has been trailing me the whole time and I didn't even notice. How powerful is this guy?'

"So you have absolute confidence in him General Kurosaki" Mei asked.

"Yes I do Lady Mizukage" Ichigo said. "I could read his chakra levels every time he was reporting from a mission. He was telling the truth the whole time because everyone's chakra fluctuates slightly when telling a lie and his chakra stayed perfectly calm."

"Very well" Tsunade said. "If we weren't in war right now Sasuke, you would still be under surveillance for the next sixth months and be on probation for two years, but we need all the forces we can get." Tsunade stood up and walked down to Sasuke.

"For your skills on the battlefield and willingness to protect your teammates and complete the mission I reinstate you as a Shinobi of the Leaf and an official member of Division One of the Allied Shinobi Forces" Tsunade said. She handed him a Jonin vest and a Shinobi headband. Sasuke took them and put the vest on.

Looking at the headband for a second he bowed, "Thank you Lady Tsunade" Sasuke said and tied the headband to his forehead.

"You are both dismissed" Tsunade said. "Take a few hours rest here and then head back to your base to await further orders." Both Ichigo and Naruto bowed their heads and left the tower. 'Maybe Sasuke has finally gotten his priorities straightened out.' Then Tsunade remembered something, "Oh yeah, Lord Tsuchikage, General Kitsuchi wishes to make contact with you privately."

Onoki raised an eyebrow, "Did he say what?"

"He said it was something private and personal" Tsunade answered. Onoki nodded and left the room to go to a private place to make contact. In the end he went on top of a cliff and set up a screen to make visual contact with his son.

"What is it Kitsuchi" Onoki asked as his son appeared on the screen he brought up. According to the back ground, Kitsuchi was in a rocky plane overlooking something. "What do you need to tell me?"

"You always told me to tell you if something is happening to Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi started.

"What about it did something happen to her" Onoki asked quickly.

"No, nothing bad at least" Kitsuchi said scratching his head. "She has grown awfully close a young man from the Fifth Division, who assisted us in battle and he appears to have grown close to her as well."

"Oh really" Onoki asked with a dark look in his eyes.

"Yeah" Kitsuchi said carefully seeing the dark look in his father's eye. He was always very protective of Kurotsuchi when it came to boys. "They're right over there" he said. The angle zoomed in and Onoki got a perfect view of Kurotsuchi and Kiba sitting around laughing with each other. Onoki was surprised a little; he hadn't seen Kurotsuchi this happy since playing with Deidara.

"C'mon, we gotta get back to training now" Kurotsuchi said getting up. Kiba nodded and got up as well, "Now, Kiba, come and get me."

"If you say so" Kiba grinned going through hand seals, "Earth Style: Rushing Earth Boulder" he shouted punching the ground hard and a big boulder came up and floated in front of him. Going through more hand seals he shouted, "Wind Style: Slicing Wind Blades." The wind blades cut through the boulder turning it into smaller rocks, but still pretty big enough to cause damage if hit with it. Going through his final set of hand seals he shouted, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb" and sprayed fire all over the rocks and ignited them.

Then he fired some of them at her, but she dodged expertly and charged forward at the same time. Kiba fired more of them at her, but she either ducked or knocked them aside and soon she got close enough and began fighting him in a Taijutsu match.

Kiba jumped back and parried her attacks and began slashing back with his claws, but she also dodged again. This time she jumped in the air and rained down a barrage of Kunai.

Kiba thought fast and brought the remaining flaming rocks towards him and formed them together creating a shield, which the kunai couldn't pierce. "Excellent timing and execution," Kurotsuchi congratulated "You're getting better."

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet," Kiba said. He made a hand sign and the flaming rocks melted into lava "Lava Style: Surfing Lava Wave" Kiba shouted and actually jumped on top of the lava and began riding it.

'Whoa, not even I've fully mastered that yet' Kurotsuchi thought surprised. Then Kiba launched it at Kurotsuchi, who had jumped up to avoid it, but she was unprepared for Kiba to appear above her with his hand glowing an orange color.

"Scorch Style: Heat Wave" Kiba shouted and blew a hot wind from his hand knocking Kurotsuchi back down to the earth where she landed hard coughing from the heat and the landing. Then Kiba landed above her with his hand pointed at her ready to launch another jutsu.

"Okay, you win this time" Kurotsuchi said surrendering.

"Thank God" Kiba said quickly and comically fell to his knees. "Those moves took a lot out of me and I've barely begun learning the Scorch Style from a scroll." Kurotsuchi laughed as they went back to their break to rest up for another round.

Kitsuchi and Onoki were looking at them; Onoki was quite surprised since he had never seen Kurotsuchi lose like that before. "They've been doing this for the past two weeks now" Kitsuchi said. "Every day from morning to night they would meet up train, take a break and then train again. Kurotsuchi seems really attached to this kid."

Onoki looked at the markings on his face, "He's of the Inuzuka clan" Onoki observed. "By what I've observed he's got the affinities for Fire, Earth and Wind." Then Onoki smiled slightly, "Kitsuchi, if something happens between these two then I'd like you to tell this kid that I'd like to meet with him personally."

Kitsuchi was confused for a second before his eyes widened, "You're not going to… you can't be serious…"

"I've said all I need to say" Onoki said. "See you next time son and tell Kurotsuchi her gramps says hello." Onoki ended the transmission leaving a shocked Kitsuchi who turned back to the two of them. He then saw Kurotsuchi leaning her head on Kiba's shoulder resting while Kiba had an arm around her shoulder.

Ichigo and Sasuke were back at the base now, "Man having to travel back and forth like that can be such a pain" Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo" Sasuke said getting Ichigo's attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'd like to have a spar with you" Sasuke said surprising Ichigo. "You came into the Leaf Village when I was still under Madara's control so I don't know your abilities. While I'm not questioning your power to lead I just like to know the power of my leader to know how I measure up."

"That's fair" Ichigo said "Follow me to a training ground." They began walking off towards a specified area. Ichigo made sure that there were at least three training ground area in each base. They arrived in an empty rock field training ground and they stood on opposite sides from each other. "This will be just a spar, so no heavy duty jutsu."

Sasuke nodded and pulled his sword out as Ichigo pulled his own out. Then they charged at each other and begun a furious Kenjutsu match and Sasuke was finding it hard to block Ichigo's attacks because they were incredibly strong and fast. Ichigo, himself, was only using about 40% of his power and 45% of his speed so he wasn't even using half of his power.

Sasuke jumped back and looked at his sword and noticed that it was getting a little chipped so he ignited it with Lightning Chakra and begun attacking again and now Ichigo found himself on the defense since Sasuke's speed had drastically increased.

Ichigo jumped off to the side and pointed his finger at Sasuke, "Hado # 1: Sho" Ichigo said and Sasuke saw a bright light shoot from Ichigo's finger and then Sasuke felt the air rush out of his lungs as he was pushed back about 10 meters.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked gasping.

"Allow me to explain" Ichigo said. "I'm a special case when it comes to ninja since I don't use any chakra at all" he said making Sasuke's eyes widen. "Instead I use only half of Chakra known as Spiritual Energy and coupled with my sword, the Zanpakuto spirit slayer, those attacks I use are known as Way of Destruction and Way of Binding or Hado and Bakudo. My Taijutsu skill is a low jonin at least, but my speed is easily compared to Naruto or the Yellow Flash, who are the two fastest ninja ever to come from the Leaf. I use a technique known as Shunpo, or Flash Step."

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Each Hado and Bakudo has 100 spells and the one I just used on you was the weakest."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "The weakest."

"That's correct" Ichigo said. Then he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and held up his hands and flared his spiritual pressure making Sasuke feel like 500 extra pounds were being pressed on him. "As an example I'll show you a level 70 spell: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hado # 73: Soren Sokatsui"

A gigantic blast of blue energy flew out of his hands and towards a mountain where it exploded on contact and wiped out the entire mountain, the one behind it and half of a third one.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and he was shaking and now he understood why Ichigo was made a General. Regaining his cool Sasuke sheathed his sword, "I see, thank you for the spar General Kurosaki" Sasuke said. "It has shown me where I compare to the strongest."

"No problem" Ichigo said. They walked back to camp at a leisurely pace. "Hey Sasuke," Ichigo asked, "What's your most powerful technique?"

Sasuke had to think about it for a second, "Well that varies" he said. "With My Mangekyou Sharingan, my most powerful technique is the Susanoo and when I'm not using it my most powerful is my Lightning Style move Kirin." Sasuke turned to him, "What about you? What's your strongest move?"

Ichigo stroked his chin, "I'd say my strongest move would have to be my Mugetsu technique."

"Moonless Sky" Sasuke questioned.

"With that technique I would become one with my Zanpakuto" Ichigo said. "It would use all of his powers and my powers in one ultimate attack that would be powerful enough to destroy at least two of the Five Great villages in one attack."

"That's one hell of an attack" Sasuke said shocked. "How come you've never used it, you could end the war now if you wanted to with that move."

"The technique has the biggest drawback though" Ichigo said. "If I were to use Mugetsu I would lose everything. All of my powers would be gone and I'm sure you of all people would not want to lose the power you gained." Sasuke nodded his head slightly in agreement. "I never want to use the technique unless necessary because if it comes to that I will sacrifice my powers to destroy Madara."

They got back to base soon and one of the troops came up to Ichigo, "General Kurosaki HQ demands you to make contact" he said. Ichigo nodded and left Sasuke to go report to HQ. He walked inside the tent and put his headset on and tuned into the transmission.

"General Kurosaki reporting" Ichigo said as Tsunade and Mei appeared. "What is it you require of me Lady Hokage, Lady Mizukage?"

"General Kurosaki," Mei said. "We have just received report that a mass of troops are moving in on the grounds where the ruins of the Hidden Rain Village used to be."

Ichigo's eyes hardened as memories of all the people that lived there being killed, "What do you need me to do?"

"We want you to gather up members from Division Two, Division Three and the Ambush Squad and lead them to the remains and destroy them. If they fully get in control they'll be closer to us and we cannot afford this" Tsunade said. "You have your orders, get to it."

"Right away Lady Hokage" Ichigo said deactivating the transmission. Ichigo was completely serious and battle hardened as he walked outside the tent. "Everyone, fall into formation" he shouted. Immediately every single member in the base, besides the injured, was in line looking ready for orders. "We have just received our new mission. We'll be heading to the remains of the old Hidden Rain Village to counterattack the enemy since it has been reported that they have set up there. Squads 1-12 all of you gear up and get ready to move out. The rest of you will stay back and wait for further orders. Sensors be ready at a moment's notice. Intelligence, draw out the plans and counterattack every possible strategy the enemy could think of and the rest of you meet by the forest once you gear up because we're moving out in an hour."

Ichigo looked towards Konan to see she was looking down with a sad look in her eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her slightly and kissed her temple, "I always thought that when I left the Hidden Rain Village I'd never be going back" she whispered.

"I know" Ichigo said, "But this is war and it leads you to places you never want to go."

"Yeah" Konan said, but then sighed, "I better go get ready." She kissed Ichigo slightly before turning to get packed up. Ichigo watched her go for a few seconds before going to get ready as well.

About an hour later they were waiting at the forest entrance to go south to the mountain area to link with Division Two. "Alright I assume you're all ready?" he asked and each Shinobi shouted a roar of agreement. Ichigo looked at the distinguished faces in the crowd. He could see Konan, Atsui, Samui, Sasuke, Renka and Kaito all in the mob of troops ready to march to their battles and, possibly, their deaths. "Good, then you will all follow me. We're heading South first and then we'll make a trip to the East and we'll meet with Division Two. After our trip there we'll be heading northwest to meet up with Division Three and finally we'll head southwest to meet up with the Ambush Squad/ from there we head east until we hit the Hidden Rain Village. Everybody clear" he asked.

"Yes sir" they all said.

"I can't hear you" Ichigo shouted.

"YES SIR" they all shouted.

"We are Shinobi and this is what we do" Ichigo said to them, "Move out." They all jumped into the trees and headed for Division Two to get reinforcements. Back at Division Two the reinforcements from Division Five during the Last battle were all healed up and ready to go back to their Division. Akamaru was all healed up and was with Kiba who had just finished his packing up.

"Kiba" a voice asked. Kiba turned to see Kurotsuchi standing behind him. "Time for you to go?" she asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I'm afraid so" he said standing up and putting his pack on. "The troops have to get back to General Mifune as soon as possible because soon he'll be moving out deeper into enemy territory and he'll need all of the members of his Division he has."

"I know" Kurotsuchi said sadly turning her head away.

Kiba was silent for a few seconds, "I'll miss our spars and training sessions" he said after a bit.

"Yeah, me to" Kurotsuchi said quietly, but then she turned to him and spoke severely poking him in the chest. "Don't forget to practice your jutsu and techniques. I don't want to hear you slacking off."

Kiba chuckled, "Right I won't forget" he said, but then he smiled sadly as well. "I'll miss you Kurotsuchi."

"I'll miss you too" Kurotsuchi said and then her face flushed a bit. "But before you go I want to give you something in case something happens to one of us."

"Coming from you I'm sure it's something great" Kiba said.

"You have no idea" Kurotsuchi said softly and put her arms around his neck and brought his face down and captured his lips in a kiss. Kiba's mind went blank for a few seconds and his eyes widened before his eyes became half-lidded and then closed as he kissed her back with one hand on her lower back and the other running through her dark black hair.

"Ah-hem" a voice fake coughed. The two jumped apart to see Kitsuchi with his arms crossed looking at Kurotsuchi like only a father could and glaring at Kiba the only way a father can while protecting his daughter. Kiba and Kurotsuchi's faces were bright red in color as they couldn't look him in the face. "We'll talk later, right now I've got word that General Kurosaki is on his way to our position" Kitsuchi said turning and walking away. He turned back to see them still standing there, "Hurry up, no way in hell am I leaving the two of you alone right now." Both of them scrambled after Kitsuchi with Akamaru behind them laughing in his mind.

They arrived in the clearing just as Ichigo dropped in. he walked up and shook Kitsuchi's hand, "It's good to see you again Ichigo" Kitsuchi said.

"Likewise Kitsuchi" Ichigo said "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Kitsuchi asked.

"Another mission from the Kages" Ichigo responded. "This one's big and very important. I'm to gather up as many soldiers that can be spared from the Second and Third Division along with the Ambush Squad and lead them to the remains of the Hidden Rain Village and fight the enemy out of there."

"I see" Kitsuchi said. "I can spare about 300 troops, but that's all. Did the reports say how many were in the hidden Rain Village?"

"About 3000" Ichigo said grimly. "And I've brought about 1200 of my own troops."

Kitsuchi narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth, "I wish I could spare more, but I need all my troops with me in case there's another surprise attack."

"I understand perfectly General" Ichigo said "Any contribution will help us."

Soon the spare troops from Division Two had showed up and Kitsuchi was right, only 300 could be spared right now, "I'm sorry, but this is all I can do" Kitsuchi said.

"Not yet" Kiba said walking up and taking a spot in the troops. "This one sounds too big to go at it alone so I'll help you out."

"Are you positive Kiba" Ichigo asked. "This one is big and I thought you had to report back to Division Five."

Kiba turned to the other troops from Division Five, "Don't worry about it Kiba" one of them said. "We'll tell General Mifune and he'll understand." Kiba nodded his thanks and looked to Ichigo who only nodded and Kiba took his place behind Ichigo.

"Thank you General Kitsuchi" Ichigo said "We need to get going now. Alright everyone let's move out." They started moving out before Kiba turned back to Kurotsuchi and before she could register anything he appeared in front of her and gave her a quick kiss making her blush bright red because everyone was watching.

"See you later" Kiba said grinning before taking off after everyone else leaving a blushing Kurotsuchi, a chuckling Division Five, half of Division Two wolf whistling and Kitsuchi glaring after Kiba, but after he left the line of sight Kurotsuchi smiled and put a hand to her chest to calm her beating heart.

While hopping through the trees Kiba noticed Sasuke, "I don't believe it" he said out loud. "Sasuke never thought I'd see you with us again."

"Me either Kiba" Sasuke said. Then he noticed Kiba's scarred face and patch over his eye, "What happen to you?"

Kiba chuckled, "War is hell you know and if you foul up you pay for it. Bastard Kabuto is going to pay for this one day."

"No need to worry about him" Sasuke said "I took care of him personally." Kiba nodded towards him and it was a sign of mutual respect between the two of them and erasing all amnesty between them. The rest of the trip was continued in silence until they got to the base of the Ambush Squad. Ichigo explained the situation to Naruto.

Naruto nodded showing he understood, "Alright I'll go and round up some troops for us real quick. I'll be going along with you to see to this personally and I'll leave Kankuro in charge while I'm gone." Naruto quickly left the area and soon came back with 1000 troops behind him. "Alright let's set out," Naruto said.

"Hey boss" Konohamaru said coming up behind him. "Can I go? I'm ready to fight."

"Normally I would Konohamaru" Naruto began. "But this mission is extremely important and we need veterans on our side and you're still a new recruit. I'm afraid you won't be going on high ranking missions until you gain more experience."

"No fair" Konohamaru pouted.

"Cheer up kid" Naruto said patting his head, "You'll have other chances to prove yourself." Naruto turned and began walking away, 'Plus I don't want you seeing the horrors of war until you absolutely have to' he thought to himself.

With that said they took off into the forest and went on their way to get to Division Three for their last stop before the impending battle at the Hidden Rain Village. Jumping as fast as they could they got within range of the base and Ichigo touched down along with Naruto since they were the two main people in charge. The two of them went and explained the situation to Darui, who listened intently.

Sasuke was looking around to see all the Shinobi there either working or being treated for injuries, "Hello Sasuke, it's been a while" a lazy voice said. It was a voice Sasuke would recognize anywhere. He turned to see Kakashi standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Since you here it looks like Naruto managed to talk some sense into you."

"More like beat some sense into me" Sasuke said quietly, but smiled slightly. "I also heard about Sakura" he said quietly.

Kakashi's eye visible saddened at the words Sasuke just said, "Come with me Sasuke." Confused Sasuke just followed Kakashi to wherever he was leading him. Soon they walked past an opening and Sasuke's eyes widened at the site. In the entire area was a bunch of grave head crosses embedded in the ground with names imprinted on them.

Sasuke stumbled forward and his legs seemed to be leading him towards a certain one. Soon he stopped in front of one five rows down and to the left and it turns out that it was the one he was looking for. The cross read the following:

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Rank: Chunin

Born: March 28

Died: November 21

History: Sakura Haruno was a special Shinobi being born in the Leaf Village. Graduating the Academy at the age of twelve and reaching Chunin at the age of fourteen. During the end of her Genin days and through her chunin days she was apprenticed to Tsunade of the Sannin and Fifth Hokage, inheriting her techniques and powers. She died in battle the most honorable way any Shinobi can die. She risked her life to heal all the injured Shinobi and to prevent others from suffering her impending fate. At the Siege of the Earth Mountains a hero was born to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Her name is Sakura Haruno, a proud Kunoichi.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees and started crying as tears fell down his face as he silently apologized to her grave over and over again. Kakashi placed a hand on his grieving students shoulder trying to be a sensei to him and also to be a friend who knew the same kind of pain he was going through.

Later on they had gathered all the Shinobi forces that Division Three could spare and in the end they could match it 3000 to make it an even fight. Even Darui was coming with them as well as Kakashi because they could tell this place would be hell. Placing another Shinobi in charge Darui hopped away with the rest of the forces.

One hour later they reached the ruined land that was once the Hidden Rain Village. The ground was a barren wasteland. They were immediately hit with a torrential downpour of rain that began soaking them down to the bone.

Immediately they began setting up by placing rations and packages around, while some of the Earth Shinobi went around digging trenches and making Earth Walls to surround them and placed a special barrier around them to block the rain from coming in.

A few hours later everyone was on edge, but doing their best to calm their nerves by either sitting down and reciting something from a book or sharpening their weapons. Ichigo and Darui were out on the top looking out around them, but only seeing dark clouds and rain as the land got darker. "It's going to be very hard to see them coming" Darui commented.

"Maybe" Ichigo said "That's why we got expert sensor ninja." Naruto walked up and joined them, "Anything spotted?"

"Nothing yet" Naruto said. "I've sent some scouts to the East since it's the main spot to target. If they attack from the East, we'll have some warning." All three of them stared out into the empty view as the soon-to-be-battleground got completely dark.

Out in the darkness the enemy was converging in on the battlefield with the rainfall masking their sound, but every now and then one of them would make a loud splashing noise, "Quiet" the leader hissed. In one of the openings a sensor ninja just sensed something and he looked out into the open and could actually see them, but "Kill him" the leader whispered having seen him first.

One of them stood up and held his finger out. A single seed shot out of his hand and shot the poor ninja right in the chest making him grunt in pain and fall down onto the ground alerting the others. Ichigo, Darui and Naruto turned and ran towards the source of the disturbance. When they looked down on the now freshly dead corpse Ichigo saw a seed sticking out of his chest.

"They're not coming from the East" was all Ichigo could say.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto Sasuke, Kiba and Ichigo-Kids Life on the Battlefield Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Now they really were about to have a fight on their hands, "Get to your stations, hurry" Ichigo said quickly.

Darui rushed around getting Shinobi up and giving them orders, "To the North entrance, quick" he hissed. "Go" and the Shinobi did go as they grabbed all of their weapons and ran to the other side of the base and aligned themselves up with the wall and hid in the cracks. No they could see them slightly through the rain and they were getting much closer.

Ichigo slammed himself against the wall with his Zanpakuto drawn and breathed in and out quietly to settle his nerves. He looked to the wall on the other side of him and saw Konan with her paper sword ready. She nodded at him as Ichigo tightened his grip. Naruto and Sasuke slammed themselves back to back facing two openings on the side. They nodded to each other and patted each other on the shoulder. Sasuke looked over opposite of him and saw Samui with her Tanto out taking some breaths. She looked over to him, Sasuke nodded to her and she nodded back preparing to fight. Kiba was towards the back with Akamaru beside him. He had one kunai out and put chakra into his claws to make them sharper as he prepared to fight. He gave Akamaru a quick pet as they prepared for whatever happens.

Soon they all heard the sound of loud splashing as the enemy started running amuck inside the base passing the first wave and going deeper into the base. Ichigo waited for the opportune moment as the sound of splashing was all he could hear. After a little more ran in Ichigo grit his teeth and then ran out and began attacking.

He quickly stabbed one through the gut as Konan gave an overhead slash to another one, "Attack" Ichigo shouted as the other members began slashing and hacking at the enemy. The enemy was getting its own kills in there by grabbing one of them from behind and stabbing him twice in the back.

Another one punched them in the face and stabbed him down in the head killing him quickly. Then another one gave a downward slash to another one knocking him into the storm where he was washed away. Ichigo ran forward and parried an attack and slashed a neck open.

Then he turned around and stabbed another one deep in the gut. Grunting slightly he yanked his blade out and turned around to see another one coming towards him, but he ducked and slashed it in half.

Sasuke knocked another attack aside and punched another one away and threw a kunai in the brain. Then he jumped to the side and went through hand seals as he was surrounded and about to be pierced on all sides, "Steel Style: Impervious Armor" he shouted. His skin then turned a dark black and all the kunai that hit him broke on contact. Then Sasuke made the steel pieces rise and sent them at the enemy all around them and had them impale the enemy.

Samui gave a downward slash to an enemy ninja and then turned and gave a kick to another one. Samui went through hand seals really quickly. She then ducked another attack and did a roundhouse kick and doing a 180 she called out her jutsu, "Lightning Style: Lightning Tendrils."

Lightning shout out of her fingers in a wide arc and stabbed through ten of the enemy at once electrocuting all the ones that were still alive to death. Momentarily distracted she didn't sense one of them grab her from behind and was preparing to kill her. Samui struggled to get lose and was preparing to stab the thing, but it knocked her Tanto out of her hand.

"Not so fast" Sasuke said appearing behind it and with a quick stab he killed it leaving Samui to breath properly again.

"Sasuke" she said as Sasuke stuck a hand out. "Thanks for that" she said picking her Tanto up.

"No problem, but be careful" Sasuke smirked. "I can't always be around to save the damsel in distress."

Samui glared at him, "We'll see who the damsel in distress is after this battle." Now the two of them were running side-by-side killing the enemy left and right.

Naruto slashed an opponent that was to the left of him with his sword and jumped over a slash before running up some steps stabbing one and kicking him off towards the ground. Running up to the top he slashed at one, who blocked making a loud clang before he ducked under knocked him against the wall before snapping his neck with a well placed elbow shot. Growling Naruto looked around before moving onto his next target.

Going through hand seals he shouted, "Scorch Style: Steaming Murder." What looked like mini-suns appeared behind him as he launched himself at the enemy and launched the suns at them, which they dodged, but Naruto was prepared for that, "Expand" he shouted. The suns expanded and enveloped them all as they screamed in pain from having the liquid in their bodies evaporated.

To finish off the major enemies still around him Naruto went through some more hand seals quickly, "Storm Style: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave." A black cloud formed around him and began shooting lightning out of it and hitting plenty of the enemy and shocking them to death.

He was got off guard when some appeared from the ground and began engaging him in a Taijutsu match. Naruto dodged to the left and right avoiding the punches before trying to hit them, but he couldn't find any openings. Jumping back he managed to gather his chakra "Swift Style: Shadowless Flight" Naruto shouted.

His already impressive speed had now become ten times faster than normal as he moved all around the Zetsu at extreme speed and began slashing and hacking at them from every angle possible and when his jutsu finally ended the Zetsu's fell to pieces on the ground.

Darui was slashing the enemy left and right with his cleaver sword with lightning infused into it. He slashed and hacked and no matter how many times they tried to block it. Darui pinned one of them to the wall by stabbing him in the torso. Then he went through hand seals, "Lightning Style: Black Panther" he said. A lightning panther that was black in color charged and enveloped many of the enemy that kept coming at him.

Darui sighed as he pulled his sword out and continued to fight the enemy knowing that this could go on for a long time.

Kiba was running around slashing enemies with his claws left and right, but one of them got a sneak attack on him and slashed him across the chest making Kiba grunt and jump back. Thinking quickly he dug his claws into his chest grunting in pain. He pulled his hand out and his claws were soaked in blood.

"Inuzuka Art: Blades of Blood" Kiba shouted swiping his hand forward. Blood flew off his claws in the shape of a crescent blade and solidified in sharp, solid, blood red blades. The blades flew towards the enemy as fast as they could and sliced through many of them.

Kiba jumped to the side and then went through hand seals, "Wind Style: Air Bullet" he shouted. He shot a giant wind bullet out of his mouth and it tore through many of the enemy. Kiba looked over to see Akamaru biting through many of them and dodging a lot of them. "Akamaru, let's do it" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru barked and jumped over to Kiba as Kiba made a hand seal, "Man Beast Clone:" Akamaru transformed into Kiba and was on top of his back "Fang over Fang" they shouted and started tunneling through the enemy at an incredibly fast pace.

Over on the other end Kakashi was going through the enemy also at a very fast pace. He slashed and kicked from left to right getting his own injuries every now and then, but they were only minor scratches. He stabbed one enemy in the brain and then ducked another swipe and got him in the gut.

Kakashi's hand then ignited with lightning and the enemy thought he was going to perform his famous Lightning Blade jutsu, but they were wrong. "Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu" he shouted. A lightning beast shot from Kakashi's hand and he manipulated it to run down as many of the enemy that were in his path and crushed them.

The enemies that dodged it were running towards Kakashi and prepared to kill him, but they failed to notice Kakashi's headband was up exposing his Sharingan, or more specifically, "Mangekyou Sharingan" Kakashi shouted. The Space and time around them started distorting, but it wasn't affecting Kakashi at all, "Kamui" he said and the rest of the enemy around him was sucked into the portal and dead. Kakashi sighed and deactivated his Mangekyou and put his headband down. Thanks to his training he had finally gotten control of his Mangekyou and could use it at least four times a day so he had enough chakra to use it three more times.

The fight like this kept going on for a few hours, but then the seal was deactivated allowing the rain to fall in and on top of them. Now it was a whole new battle that didn't look to be stopping soon.

In the morning at the Division Two base Kurotsuchi was going through some Taijutsu exercises and already found herself missing her sparring buddy and wanted to see him again. "Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi said walking up to her.

"Yeah dad" Kurotsuchi said wiping her brow.

Kitsuchi looked at her and noticed her demeanor, "You miss him don't you?" he asked.

Kurotsuchi flushed and turned her head away, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

"Don't lie to me young lady" Kitsuchi smirked. "Not only did I see you two the first time, but me and the entire Division saw it the second time." Kurotsuchi flushed heavily and steam could be seen coming out of her ears making Kitsuchi laugh at his daughter's embarrassment and now he just decided to torture her. "Ah, to be young and feel love" he reminisced. "It reminds me of the time I first met your mother and we started hanging out and sparring. Ah, those were the days."

"OKAY, enough" Kurotsuchi screamed in embarrassment "I get it."

Kitsuchi smirked, but then turned serious, "Although I would like to know one thing, do you really care for this boy?"

Kurotsuchi blushed a bit, but grinned as well, "Yeah I do."

"Enough to put your life on the line for him even though he's from another village?" Kitsuchi asked.

"Yes" Kurotsuchi answered immediately.

"Well that's good" Kitsuchi said now a bit nervously "Because your grandfather now wants to meet with him personally."

The peace that the Second Division was interrupted by a loud scream of, "WHAT." The sound barrier was slightly broken and the members covered their ears in pain all thinking the same thing, 'What the hell was that?'

Kurotsuchi was pacing about now muttering to herself, "Oh no, oh no, oh no" she would say while pacing about. "Gramps will kill him, no, no, no, no" she cried and grabbed her head in desperation and continued pacing. Kitsuchi stayed back knowing his daughter would put two and two together and then he would be in deep shit. Then she stopped as if reading his fear and turned to him glaring, "You told him didn't you?"

Kitsuchi was slowly backing up, "Now, Kurotsuchi, I can explain" he said laughing nervously.

Her hands lit up with lava, and she said in a deadly voice "You have three minutes before I melt your balls off."

Kitsuchi spilled his guts to his daughter. Hey he may have been Jonin for a longer time, Head Jonin of the Leaf and about 3x stronger than her he had every right to be afraid of her because he saw what happened to one guy who had groped her back in the Stone Village. That was five years ago and the poor bastard is still in the hospital for God's sake.

When he finished Kurotsuchi's eye was twitching, "Damn you gramps" she muttered quietly. Then she regained her composure by sighing deeply and clapped her hands. "Well that settles it; I'm going back to HQ."

"Whoa, hold on you can't just up and leave like that" Kitsuchi said. "That's desertion and you could be put in prison for it."

"I'll be back" Kurotsuchi said not even fazed by the possibility of prison. "I just got to make sure Gramps doesn't kill him. You can try to stop me, but you can't."

Kitsuchi sighed irritably, "You didn't let me finish. You could be put in prison for it… unless you have me there to explain the situation and let you speak to father personally instead of making a fool of yourself in front of the Five Kages." Kurotsuchi grinned and hugged her dad who also smiled, "Well let me inform the Division and then we'll go."

As Kitsuchi left Kurotsuchi looked up to the sky and had a feeling, 'Kiba, please be okay' she thought silently.

Back at the battle day had broken and they were still fighting. They had been fighting for the last 12 hours and even though the day had broken it was still dark outside because of the rain clouds. Three ninja ran towards the Zetsu, but they were cut down by three precise slashes.

Ichigo stabbed another one through the gut with a pant and a grunt. He had never fought for this long before without rest and he was exhausted. His clothes had rips and cuts in them everywhere and he was bleeding from his forehead and some was bleeding from his mouth.

A sand Shinobi stabbed a Zetsu and kicked him away, but then another one came up and slashed at him, which he barely blocked, but then it head butted him and stabbed him dead making him cough and release his last breath. The Zetsu smirked and continued on.

More of the allies tried killing the enemy, but because of their exhaustion they were at a disadvantage as more were killed and knocked away. Even when they had to retreat and move back the Zetsu tacked them from the front and stabbed them while they were down.

One Shinobi was held up and got a hard hit to his chest collapsing his chest and killing him quickly. Another one was slashed from around a corner slashing his throat open. A third Shinobi had killed one Zetsu, but then paid for it as a Zetsu had smashed a blunt object into his throat killing him. A fourth Shinobi was a young one about fourteen slashed through two Zetsu, before one Zetsu came from the ground and knocked him down where three Zetsu beat him badly and then stuck their weapons in his body leaving him still alive and whimpering in pain.

Other Shinobi were shouting at others to fall back and they did, but more Zetsu appeared and tackled them to the ground trying to kill them and the ones who were lucky enough to get away couldn't even turn back to help their comrades

Ichigo turned a corner trying to get away from them all and ran into Darui. "Ichigo" Darui shouted at him making a hand sign. Ichigo panted and dove to the side just as Darui announced his attack, "Storm Style: Laser Circus" he shouted. The lasers shot out of his hands and killed all the Zetsu that were perusing Ichigo. Ichigo gulped in some air and stood up and looked at all his Shinobi that were still fighting, "We can't hold them, the Rain is lost" Darui said. He looked pretty bad himself. Sweat was dripping from every spot on his body and he had a large gash on his upper forehead along with one on his torso.

Ichigo looked out at the rest of the Shinobi out there. Kiba was badly wounded, but refusing to give up. His torso wound that he got earlier stopped bleeding, but now he had new wounds on him and his claws were extremely bloody and the blood was not his own. Akamaru's jaws were bloody and dripping while also having some wounds all over his body. Atsui and Samui were fighting back to back like true brother and sister should killing many of them while also having their own share of wounds. Next he looked over to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, who were fighting while covering each other and launching jutsu after jutsu at the enemy.

Finally he spotted the love of his life slashing down Zetsu after Zetsu while panting and had a fair share of wounds all over her. He turned to Darui, "Tell them all to retreat. We have to get back to HQ." Darui nodded and left to get them.

Then they heard a horrible screeching sound and they looked up to see three giant Dragonflies flying over head and then began swooping down and grabbing as many of the Shinobi as possible and tossing them around. "Take cover" someone shouted amongst the chaos.

Ichigo snapped out of it and shouted, "Fall back, fall back to HQ." the remaining Shinobi did just that and began running towards any available exit just to get out of there. "Retreat, hurry" Ichigo said "Get out of here." The final Shinobi got out of here and started running to get out of there.

At HQ Ao was in the Five Kages meeting room where they were discussing future battle plans. He was sensing all the battles that were close enough and the main one he was sensing was the Battle of the Rain Village that was close by. "Hey Shi, come and check this out" Ao said.

Shi walked over and started sensing alone with Ao and soon opened his eyes. "Yeah, it's bad" Shi said. "Let's bring up a visual" Shi whispered not wanting to alert the Kages unless it was necessary. They brought up a small screen and immediately saw them all retreating and running from flying Dragonflies making them gasp loudly and alerting the Five Kages.

"Ao, what is it?" Mei asked hearing them.

"The Battalion that was sent to the remains of the Rain Village is now in full retreat" Ao said surprising them.

"What do you mean?" A asked, "Bring it up on screen." They nodded and made the screen larger and immediately saw them retreating and running away from the giant Dragonflies.

"Run, damn it, run" Darui shouted running as fast as he could. Then he pulled someone away just as a Dragonfly came down for a chomp.

"Take cover General" two Leaf Shinobi shouted pushing Ichigo away as a Dragonfly came down and snatched them away. Ichigo grimaced as he kept running as fast as he could trying to build up enough power.

"They're not going to make it" Gaara said standing up. "We must go and assist them."

"Quite," A said standing up along with the other Kages "Shi keep us monitored at all times." Shi nodded as A quickly leapt out the window. The other Kages didn't even bat an eyelash this time because this situation was completely serious.

"Ao, you will also keep us updated at all times" Mei said. Ao nodded and bowed as the Kages leapt out the open window after the Raikage.

"Let's do it Shi" Ao said making Shi nod. They sat down and focused their chakra out to sense the others as they got closer to the base.

The remaining survivors continued running towards HQ getting really tired, but the base was only about 2 more miles away and at the speed they were going they'd be there in about 15 minutes. The Dragonflies continued to pick them out of the sky, either tossing them around after picking them up or bringing them up to its mouth and eating them.

Samui, Atsui and Sasuke were running next to each other trying to keep up and avoid the flying bugs. Then one of them came in for a dive heading right towards them, or more specifically towards Samui. As it was about to grab her Atsui pushed her out of the way and it grabbed him instead. "No, Atsui" Samui screamed.

Sasuke jumped up in the air pulling his sword out, but the Dragonfly was way too high up into the air. Sasuke ignited his sword with lightning and activated his Chidori True Spear and cut the Dragonflies claw off making it shriek in pain and dropping Atsui.

Atsui screamed as he fell towards the ground, but Sasuke leapt forward and caught him and together they fell towards the ground and landed hard knocking them both over. They jumped up quickly and nodded towards each other and continued running.

The five Kages soon got close enough and could see them coming closer with the Dragonflies still flying at them. A quickly jumped in the air and flashed through hand seals, "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Bomb" he shouted and then a Dragon about the size of Ryuujin flew at the Dragon flies enveloping one of them.

Gaara unleashed his sand on another one piercing its wing and knocking it off balance. Mei then used her Lava Style Jutsu to melt the other wing off making it fall to the ground. Tsunade then ran up and used her super strength to crush its head.

Onoki finished the last one by flying into the air and making hand signs and a cube with a bright ball formed in his hands, "Later insect" Onoki said and launched the cube at the Dragonfly and enveloped it. "Dust Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu" and the sphere exploded around the Dragonfly and when it cleared it showed that the Dragonfly was vaporized into nothing and once the cube cleared some dust fell to the earth only to be swept away into the wind. The five Kages looked out to see them closing in on the base and went towards the entrance to wait for them.

As soon as they got the entrance open the remainder of the army ran into the base and collapsed to their knees exhausted. A couple of them coughed violently trying to breath, while others vomited and others just passed out from pure exhaustion. The five Kages were watching with their eyes piercing.

"Lady Tsunade" Ichigo called walking up with a slight limp to his step. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit when she saw his state, since he was so beat up. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the Rain and part of Grass." Ichigo panted and gulped in some air, "The enemy passed north through Earth Country and a second wave we didn't know about passed through the south and hit us. We were completely outnumbered."

"I see" Tsunade said. "This is a terrible defeat, but you had no choice, but to retreat. You followed your orders and fought hard and did what was best for your troops, right now I want you to get some rest."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" Ichigo barely got out before passing out cold onto the ground.

Tsunade smiled at his sleeping expression and then addressed the other troops, "All of you get some rest, good work" she said. The rest of the troops followed their commander's lead and just passed out all over the place. Tsunade and the other Kages sweat dropped and Tsunade called for some medics to come and pick them up to a resting center.

The other Kages soon started to leave and then Akatsuchi appeared by Onoki's side, "What is it Akatsuchi?" Onoki asked.

"General Kitsuchi has arrived at the base with Kurotsuchi" Akatsuchi reported.

"They're here" Onoki said surprised. "Why would they be here?"

Akatsuchi scratched his nose nervously, "All General Kitsuchi said is that you had better hide or Kurotsuchi is gonna melt your balls off." Onoki went deathly pale and then flew off as fast as his old body would let him. Akatsuchi looked on confused, but in the end shrugged and walked away.

Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi arrived at the base quickly afterwards and looked around at the entrance. There were bodies lying everywhere. They were all alive, just extremely exhausted if the rapid rise and fall of their chests was anything to go by. Kitsuchi walked up to a medic, "What happened here?"

"The Battalion that was sent to the Rain Village was defeated and nearly destroyed" the medic said. Kitsuchi's eyes widened as he remembered the troops he sent off with Ichigo. Kurotsuchi's eyes were wide as she remembered the moment with Kiba she had before he left with them. She looked around the entire area looking for his body or anything. She didn't spot anything and raced up and grabbed the medic by the collar.

"Was there a Kiba Inuzuka with this battalion" Kurotsuchi asked shaking the medic, "Answer me."

"I don't know" the shaken medic said. "He may have already been taken to the medical relief center. It's right over there." He pointed over to a group of tents that were white with the Kanji for Relief Center on it. Kurotsuchi dropped the medic and raced over towards the medical center.

"Sorry about that" Kitsuchi said helping the medic up. "My daughter is particularly attached to the Shinobi you just mentioned and she can get pretty forceful when finding out if anyone she cares about is okay." The medic waved him off saying it was okay and then got back to work.

Kurotsuchi went through the tents looking in each and every one of them and soon she got down to the last tent. She looked inside and immediately spotted a white dog curled up on the floor next to someone on a mat. She walked up and saw Kiba on the mat all wrapped up in bandages and sleeping peacefully.

Kurotsuchi smiled and sat down near him and took his hand, 'I'm glad that you're okay' Kurotsuchi thought stroking his hand softly. She leaned down towards his face and soon their faces were only a few centimeters a part; "I love you" she whispered quietly and kissed his lips softly. It may have been her imagination, but she thought she felt Kiba kissing her back.

Sasuke was resting peacefully inside another medical tent with his torso, right wrist and head wrapped up in bandages. That had to be the most exhausting battle he had ever been in. it was even more exhausting than the time he fought Naruto at the Valley of the End.

Sasuke then looked to his right and saw Samui lying there next to him with her torso bandaged up and breathing evenly. Anyone could tell by the rise and fall of her massive chest. Sasuke found himself staring at her face. He was enraptured by her beauty and her strength.

She was a true Kunoichi, one who could look after herself, one who was strong and fought without betraying any emotion and only allowed it to show when around those she completely trusted. Sasuke found his had reaching forward and touching her face. Her skin was incredibly soft and delicate as her mouth twitched a bit when his hand made contact with her face.

Then he started slowly stroking her cheek and then he felt her tense a little bit, but then he felt her relax as Sasuke's surprisingly gentle touch caressed her cheek. Sasuke found himself thinking about Sakura and thought about how why he should even be happy with what he had done. Then he found himself thinking back to the words Naruto had said when he helped him break free of Madara's seal.

Flashback

"Sasuke, she may be gone, but she'll never be forgotten" Naruto said. "Besides you know as well as I do that she would not want you crying over her. She'd want you to come home and be happy again."

End Flashback

With those words now entering his mind Sasuke looked over towards Samui as she snuggled into his touch with a gentle smile on her face. Sasuke found himself smiling as well as he continued stroking her face.

Ichigo felt his eyes opening hours later and sat up on his mat ignoring the aches of his muscles and looked around to see all of his other Shinobi sleeping peacefully. He looked around and saw Konan sitting up and smiling at him, "Morning love" Konan said.

Ichigo smiled and got up groaning slightly before going over and sitting by her. He sat down and brought her close to him. "I'm tired of this war, I want it to end" he whispered quietly.

Konan hugged him tighter, "Same here, but as long as Madara and the Leaf have enemies then we must answer the call."

"I know" Ichigo said. Then he smiled and kissed her on the cheek making her giggle, "I want us to get married soon" he said.

"So do I" Konan agreed, "But how do we get the time off?"

"I've looked into it" Ichigo said. "It turns out if we keep working like this for another three months then we can earn up to two weeks of vacation time."

"Three more months of extremely hard work that almost kills us everyday just to get two weeks off of not killing anything" Konan said sarcastically, but then she smiled. "I think the two of us could pull it off."

Ichigo smiled and chuckled at her dry sense of humor, "I think so too." Then his eyes became half lidded as he looked deep into her eyes and she looked into his with the same half lidded eyes. "I love you so much and every day I ask myself how I ended up with a beautiful woman like you."

"I do the same" Konan admitted. "I have no idea what would have happened to me had I not found you that faithful day in the rain. That one day turned my entire life around and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ichigo smiled as they kissed each other again and spent the rest of the time recovering in each other's arms. To the medics they looked like the perfect couple.

Meanwhile Kitsuchi was looking around for Onoki since he heard from Akatsuchi he flew around in this area. "Alright dad, come on out" he said.

"Is Kurotsuchi there with you" Onoki's voice came from all around.

"No" Kitsuchi answered. Then Onoki flew down and floated in front of Kitsuchi. "Now do you mind explaining to me why you've taken an interest in this boy?"

Onoki stroked his beard with a look Kitsuchi couldn't recognize on his face. "He's captured the heart of Kurotsuchi, my only granddaughter and the one whom I hold the most pride for. I want to make sure that he is a powerful one that can always look after her even though she doesn't need it." Onoki then smiled slightly, "Plus he reminds me of me when I was his age, so long ago."

"That still doesn't fully explain why though" Kitsuchi said.

"That boy can fight really well and I am getting on in years and will not be around for much longer and I don't want my techniques to die out and fade into history" Onoki said.

Kitsuchi's eyes widened, "I knew it… you're really going to…"

Onoki nodded, "I think I've finally found a successor to inherit my Dust Style techniques."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	28. Chapter 28

Kiba's Confrontation and New Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Three weeks had passed since the main battle at the Hidden Rain Village. A lot of them had fully healed and were up and about. Ichigo was to remain at the base until the rest of his squad members were fully healed. So he had spent most of the time sparring with Konan for a bit with Naruto joining in every now and then.

Sasuke had fully healed as well and spent a lot of time visiting the medic center to see Samui. After one week she had woken up and had been cleared by the medics. After that Sasuke and Samui had also began spending a lot of time together. Then had gone on little rag tag missions together and had always completed them. Then that one mission had happened.

Flashback

Sasuke and Samui were on a simple escort mission to escort a young couple from a small town in the Land of Fire to a city near the Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning. The couple was a twenty year old man and a nineteen year old woman who was very pregnant and close to giving birth and wanted to get there before they had the baby.

Sasuke had pulled out a map, "We've got heavy concentrations of enemies on the East and the West, so the safest way is to take them across this narrow piece of land to the north called the Hydra's Pass."

"The Hydra's Pass" Samui said quite surprised. "Are you positive there is no other way? Only the truly desperate seek this pass. Are you positive there isn't another way around?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sorry, but there isn't." Putting the map away they continued on towards the Hydra's Pass and soon they got to it. It was indeed, a very narrow strip of land that stretched across for miles across a giant ocean sized peninsula.

There was a sign pinned to a rock next to the start, "What's it say" the man asked.

Samui walked up and read it aloud, "It says… 'ABANDON HOPE FOR YOU SHALL NOT FIND ANY HERE.'"

"How can we abandon hope" the young woman asked holding her stomach "It's all we have."

"I don't know" Sasuke said. "We, as ninja, were taught never to believe in hope because it is just a fickle thing that will hold you back and hope will not help you survive." Samui shot Sasuke a fierce look as the young woman looked down sadly while then man rubbed her gently. "C'mon we need to keep moving" Sasuke said.

They continued on across the path making as little noise as possible with Sasuke covering the front and Samui in the back. Then they got down to a flat spot, but then they saw a giant gap in the pass that looked to be at least 75 feet long. "A gap" the young man said. "How do we get across that?"

"Don't worry, I have it covered," Sasuke said going through hand seals and then slamming his hands on the water's surface. "Earth Style: Rising Earth Jutsu" Sasuke said. A platform of earth rose up from the water and turned into a land path for them to walk on. They started walking on the path towards the other side with the two ninja keeping an eye out for anything.

Then the calm water rippled splashing some water onto the land path, "What was that?" the young woman asked frightfully as her lover held her. Samui went close to the edge and channeled a little chakra into her eyes to look down into the water. She saw something swimming down there, something big. She narrowed her eyes as she looked deeper until Sasuke reached out and pulled her back.

Just in time too as a giant Eight-Headed and Eight-Tailed monster shot up from the water and would have gotten her. "Well we now know why we this is called the Hydra's Pass" Sasuke mused to himself.

The young couple was frightened beyond belief and the woman gripped her stomach in pain, "Oh no, why now" she moaned.

"What's wrong" Sasuke asked.

"Her water's broken" Samui said "The babies coming."

"Get them to safety Samui, I'll take care of this guy" Sasuke said turning to the giant hissing Hydra.

"Are you crazy" Samui shouted. "There's no way you can take this thing on your own. I'll admit that you're strong, but nowhere strong enough to…"

Samui was cut off by Sasuke's lips meeting her own lips and she stood shocked still and couldn't move. Sasuke pulled away and looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes as she gained a blush on her face. "I know what I'm doing" Sasuke said softly. "I know my contribution to the mission and right now yours is to make sure they are safe. But most importantly you need to be safe" Sasuke said stroking her hair slightly, but then pulled his hand away. "No go, hurry" Sasuke said turning around to the Hydra.

Samui snapped out of her shock and turned to the young couple and began leading them away from the battle that was about to take place. Once they were safely away Samui turned back to Sasuke and looked at him from afar. She then smiled slightly, "You better return alive because I'm not finished with you yet Uchiha." With that being said Samui left and went to assist the awaiting mother who was already having contractions.

Sasuke looked up at the giant Hydra and spoke to it, "So it really is you" Sasuke had said. "You are the legendary Hydra. The one who was defeated by Susanoo countless millennia ago and thought to have been killed. The Legendary Yamata no Orochi."

Yamata looked down on Sasuke from above, "You know of my legend. How do you know so much about me?"

"My former teacher, Orochimaru, had been constantly talking about you and how one day he would find you and bind you to his will to become the ultimate immortal being" Sasuke said and then chuckled, "The crazy fool would never shut up about it."

"I see" Yamata said hearing him out and then peered into his soul, "Your master was the holder of the Snake Contract, wasn't he?" Sasuke nodded and a giant killing intent filled the area. Sasuke gasped and sucked in as much breath as his nearly paralyzed lungs would let him. "That traitorous bastard Manda" Yamata hissed in anger. "He gave that man the Kusanagi sword, even though I had trusted him with it till I had healed."

"Manda's dead" Sasuke managed to gasp out hoping that would get Yamata to stop the killing intent and it worked. Sasuke took in deep breaths to get some air into his system.

"What did you just say kid," Yamata hissed. "Speak now before I devour you."

"Manda is dead" Sasuke repeated himself calmly as to not enrage the Yamata. "He was killed when I used him as a shield to fend off an explosion."

Yamata peered into his soul again, "You speak no lies boy. I congratulate you on getting rid of that bastard."

"If you don't mind me asking" Sasuke began hesitantly, "But how did you survive against Susanoo?"

"That is quite an interesting story" Yamata said. "It turns out that arrogant Susanoo thought he had killed me and even after burning the body he had presumed me dead, but he was wrong. I still had some cells in my body that were still alive and if even just one cell exists then I can regenerate. It just takes longer depending on the amount of cells I have left."

Sasuke nodded and then he pulled out a scroll and unsealed it revealing the Legendary Kusanagi itself making Yamata wide eyed, "I got this back from Orochimaru after a fight, but I don't need it since I've already got my own sword. So I figured now would be a good time to return it."

Yamato swept a tail down and took the Kusanagi from Sasuke, "I thank you young Uchiha" Yamata said and took notice of Sasuke's surprise. "I know of your name because I have seen your kind before. One of your previous ancestors tried to slay me. Maybe 80 or 90 years ago."

"I had no idea" Sasuke said "Why did he try to kill you?"

"Something about getting power to take back what is rightfully his" Yamata said "I believe he said his name was Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then glared, "Bastard" he hissed.

"You know of him" Yamata asked.

"Unfortunately" Sasuke said. "He's responsible for plunging our world into war right now. Damn I want to stop him, but I don't have enough power."

Yamata looked at the young Uchiha standing before him. "What if I could grant you more power" Yamata said to Sasuke making him look up. "There was another thing Madara was after and I have it in my possession." Yamata waved his tails around and out formed a brilliantly made necklace with six ruby Magatama jewels on it that were beautifully made.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Is that… it couldn't be… that's not…"

Yamata nodded, "It is young Uchiha. There is no mistaking it, it's the fabled Yasakani no Magatama. This was made from the mighty Izanagi and Izanami themselves. Each of the jewels on there is for enhancing a certain part of a ninja. One of them enhances Ninjutsu, the second, Genjutsu, the Third Taijutsu, the fourth Kenjutsu, the fifth, Fuinjutsu, and the six one is used for Mind Control. This was first given to the Sage of the Six Paths with his Rinnegan. Now I shall entrust it to you young Sasuke Uchiha."

The necklace floated down and secured itself around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel the power it brought him as it secured itself around his neck. Then he bowed down as low as he could since his forehead touched the ground.

"Do not bow young Uchiha" Yamata said. "I want to make sure that Madara will be killed for sure so I am giving you one last gift." Yamata opened its eight mouths and each of them shot an energy stream towards the center and all of them connected. Then a scroll was created and it flew down until it landed in Sasuke's hand. "That is the new summoning contract for the Hydra. Me and my kind will come and assist you the moment you need us."

"I thank you" Sasuke said bowing his head respectfully.

"One condition though" Yamata said "You have quit your ties with the Snakes, have you not?" Sasuke nodded, "Then all is well. Just sign your name and summon us whenever you need us. Now I can finally go back to my mate and kids." Yamata no Orochi dispersed himself in smoke. Sasuke looked down in awe for a few seconds before remembering the mission he was supposed to be on.

Tying the scroll around his waist he quickly took off after the location where he sensed Samui. After five minutes he got there to see the young woman up against a tree breathing heavily with sweat pouring down her face and her lover holding his hand. Samui was at her feet helping her prepare to give birth. Samui had a gentle smile on her face as she whispered soothing words to her and helping her to calm down.

"You doing good ma'am" she said softly "Only two more inches and you'll be ready." She looked over to see Sasuke walking towards them. Turning back to the woman she said, "Now just relax, you'll be experiencing a few contractions, but nothing serious. We've got about 30 minutes before you'll be ready to give birth." The woman nodded before another contraction hit her making her grip her lover's hand groaning.

Sasuke saw Samui march over to him and knew he was going to be hit. His fears were confirmed when she came within reach and started punching his chest very hard. "Ow- Ow- Stop it- Samui- Stop- Ow" Sasuke shouted trying to shield himself.

"You- Complete- Ass- Sasuke- Uchiha" Samui shouted punctuating each word with a punch to Sasuke. "You risk your life to fight some kind of monster. Do you not care for me at all to just rick your life like that." Samui collapsed into his chest holding him tight.

Sasuke looked down at Samui and placed his arms around her and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Samui, but it was the only way and besides I'm okay. Not a scratch on me" Sasuke said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Samui looked up and over his body and saw no marks on his at all, just a new necklace and a large scroll on his back, "You went up against a giant monster and you come back without any scratches, but instead come back with material possessions."

"What can I say" Sasuke smirked, "I'm just that good." Samui scoffed at his cocky attitude, but was happy that he was okay. "So what was that you said about me not caring for you at all? I thought you didn't trust me."

Samui blushed bright red and began stuttering trying to come up with the right response to Sasuke's teasing words, but then Sasuke leaned forward and captured her lips, yet again. He pulled back and they looked into each other's half-lidded eyes. "Just teasing you" Sasuke whispered to her and they kissed each other again. Only this time Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and Samui wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him deeper.

"Augh" the young woman screamed making them break apart. Samui ran back over with Sasuke following.

"She's finally fully dilated" Samui said. "Sasuke, get some towels out of our packs and some water as well, hurry." Sasuke nodded and hurried over to their packs. He pulled out some fresh towels and his water canteen that was completely full.

"Here" Sasuke said. Samui took the towels and put one of them under the woman and the wrapped the other's around her arms.

"Okay" Samui said. "Sasuke put some water on the last towel and use it to cool her off. We don't want her getting overheated." Sasuke grabbed the last towel and poured some water on it. After wringing it out he put it on her forehead. "Okay ma'am on the count of three I need you to start pushing." The woman nodded painfully. "Okay, 1… 2… 3, push" Samui said.

The woman screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might. The pain was excruciating, but she kept going to make sure her baby was born safe and healthy. This further proves a woman is just as strong as a man because no man could take this kind of pain.

"You're doing well" Samui said trying to steady her nerves since she had never been in any kind of situation like this. "I can see the head, keep pushing" the woman cried as she pushed harder as more sweat was rolling down her face.

"Will she be okay" the man asked worried.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said calmly wiping her face and forehead. "I've seen plenty of women give birth before and this is only normal. It may be hard to watch, but all you can do is watch and wait until it's over."

"Okay, I can see one shoulder" Samui said as the woman panted harder. "Just one more hard push should do it." The woman screamed louder than ever and then a babies cries filled the air. Samui held the blood soaked baby in her arms as it cried loudly. She quickly wrapped the little thing up in towels to keep it warm. "It's a girl" Samui said quietly handing the baby to its mother while she went back to finish the afterbirth.

The mother's eyes sparkled as she held her baby and so did the father. Sasuke stood up and backed away smiling slightly at the new happy family. A few minutes later Samui was all finished up and they let them rest for a bit before escorting them the rest of the way. Sasuke took Samui's hand and smiled slightly. Samui gripped his hand back and also smiled slightly.

END FLASHBACK

That one mission changed Sasuke's life once again. Now he was the holder of the Yasakani no Magatama, the Summoning Scroll of the Hydra and he had one of the most beautiful Kunoichi as a girlfriend and right now Sasuke had never felt happier than he did now. The only person he had told was Naruto, his best friend, who slapped fists with him and congratulated him.

Meanwhile Kiba was finally up and about while Akamaru was sleeping, still recovering from his wounds. He walked around the base until he found himself in a rock field training ground. "Funny seeing you here boy" an old voice said. Kiba turned around to see the Tsuchikage fly down towards him and float in the air in front of him.

"Lord Tsuchikage" Kiba bowed.

"Respectful" Onoki mused, "I like that. Rise young man" he said.

Kiba stood up, "Is there anything you need from me Lord Tsuchikage?"

"Actually there is" Onoki said landing softly on the ground. "I heard from my son that you're in a relationship with my granddaughter."

Kiba's eyes widened, "Kurotsuchi is your granddaughter" was all Kiba could say. Onoki laughed at the look Kiba had on his face.

"Oh that was good" Onoki chuckled. "But yes Kurotsuchi is my granddaughter and she is my pride and joy. She is one of my most powerful ninja and she has taken an interest in you and I want to see how powerful you really are." Onoki got into a fighting stance, "Prepare yourself."

All Kiba could think before he was attacked was, 'Oh fuck.'

Kurotsuchi had a slight skip in her step as she walked towards the medic center. The medics had told her that Kiba would be waking up any day now. She walked into the medical tent and saw that he wasn't there. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and turned to a nearby medic.

"Excuse me, but isn't Kiba Inuzuka in this tent" she asked.

"He was" the medic said. "He was cleared to leave today as long as he took it easy. He should be back in a little while to check on his dog if you want to see him." She nodded her thanks and waited outside the tent so she wouldn't disturb other patients.

Then she heard a small, muffled explosion and looked up. She saw a small amount of smoke rising from behind some trees. She almost dismissed it as other Shinobi sparring, but then she heard Akamaru whine. She turned and saw Akamaru indicating his head towards the explosion giving off small whines. She decided to go and check it out. She got up and began running into the trees and as she got closer the explosions got louder.

Then she got into the clearing just in time to see her grandfather block a punch and kicking combo from Kiba and knock him back where he slammed into a boulder. "Hey Gramps, what the hell" she screamed at him.

"Kurotsuchi" Onoki said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing here" Kurotsuchi said angrily. "You should be back in the Kage meeting instead I find you beating Kiba up."

Kitsuchi then dropped down and grabbed Kurotsuchi from behind, covering her mouth and holding her arms down. They could hear Kurotsuchi screaming obscenities at them both, but they just came out as muffled grunts almost making Onoki laugh, but he held it in.

Then Kitsuchi looked at his dad and whistled, "Damn, he did a bit of damage to you." Its true Onoki had a few scratches on him as well as a cut lip and a small gash on his forehead. "He's stronger than he looks" Kitsuchi said looking back at Kiba, who was slowly getting back up. "Okay, let's go Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi said dragging his struggling daughter away.

Kiba finally got his bearings under control "What was that, I heard someone" Kiba said rubbing his now aching head.

"Imagining things are you" Onoki said casually. "Enough of that let us continue. You have impressed me so far, let's see if you can keep it up." Onoki and Kiba charged at each other again for the second round.

Meanwhile Kitsuchi had decided that he had dragged his struggling daughter away far enough so he let her go and she turned around, "Dad, what the hell?"

"Look" Kitsuchi began "I know you don't like it, but your grandfather just wants to test the boy to see where his strength stands. He will not kill him because not only would that damage to Ally System, but it would devastate you and he knows it."

Kurotsuchi looked down, "I know, but I wish he wouldn't do this."

"He's only doing this because he cares about you" Kitsuchi said "Now let's leave them alone and go back." Kitsuchi put a hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder and led her away from the fight going on between Kiba and Onoki.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were chilling around not doing anything. They just decided to take a few breathers since this would be one of the only few days they would be allowed to do so. There peace was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU member. "The Kages wish to see you two" was all he said before leaving.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in unison and got up, "Might as well" Naruto muttered "Let's go Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and the two of them walked towards the tower where the Five Kages were waiting.

They got there quickly enough and went up the elevator to the very top and walked in. They bowed to the Kages respectively and waited for orders, "What do you require of us?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade held up a file, "We've finally uncovered part of Kabuto's plan and have we have I.D's on all of his main people in charge of creating his army and his weapons." Tsunade tossed them the file. Naruto caught it and they began reading over the main articles.

THE ENEMIES MAIN OPERATIVES

LEADER-MADARA UCHIHA

SECOND-IN-COMMAND-KABUTO YAKUSHI

MAIN ARMY GENERAL- ZETSU (Black half)

CHEMICAL ENGINEER-HITO KANO

CHIEF SCIENTIST-SATSUI MAKUSHIA

TORTURE SPECIALIST- MAKI SAKINOUE

"We have a positive I.D. on them all" Mei said. "Kabuto, Zetsu, Hito, Satsui and Maki. They are very good at what they do and are holding a reliable amount of information in them."

"We have received intelligence that the Chemical Engineer, Hito Kano, is held up somewhere in hurricane Country down southeast" Gaara said. "We need a small group of two to go in there, infiltrate and interrogate Kano to find out the plans that Madara is doing."

"And let's see" Naruto said sarcastically, "Those two Shinobi would be us. Correct?"

"You catch on quick" Tsunade said. "It's just like Gaara said, we need you two to go in, find Kano, interrogate him and get all the information you can out of him."

"Be careful down there though" Mei said. "The Land of Hurricanes is not only a place that has bad weather, but it is also a place that is almost constantly dark year round and you could get caught off guard by the enemy because there is no doubt that there will be enemy there as well."

"We understand" Sasuke said.

"Another thing you should take into account" A said. "Madara has also rumored to be close to perfecting his weapon and is trying to get rid of Kano. It's not confirmed, but it is a possibility, but it is good to take into account. So you should fine him quickly before Madara gives the order to terminate him."

"Got it" Naruto said. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately" Tsunade said. The two of them nodded. Naruto disappeared with a flash of yellow and Sasuke had fire swirl around him before he too disappeared. 'The Hiraishin and a Fire Shunshin' Tsunade thought idly watching the spot where they vanished. 'Watch out Madara, because they're coming after you.'

Naruto appeared by his pack and began packing it. He made sure to pack some extra kunai, shuriken, exploding notes, flash bombs and extra ninja wire because they were defiantly going to need it. Naruto finished by picking up his scroll that contained his Six Paths inside and looked at the scroll. "I'm sorry to have to keep using you like this, but we need you in this war. I promise once this is over I will let you all rest in peace forever" he whispered. He tucked the scroll away and slung his pack over his shoulder.

Then Naruto looked up at the sky, "Look out Madara, here we come" he disappeared in a flash of yellow once again.

Sasuke appeared by his own pack and also began packing it. Sasuke packed all the same things as Naruto and slung his own pack over his shoulder, but then he looked down at the Hydra scroll he hadn't signed yet.

Deciding that this was as good a time as any he unrolled the scroll and, indeed, there wasn't a single name on it. Sasuke bit his thumb tightly until it started to bleed and began writing his name in the first slot. Soon he had spelled his whole name out. Then he put the remaining blood on his other four fingers and placed them on the spot below his name.

Rolling up the scroll he sealed it in a summoning tattoo on his left arm. Then he made a hand seal and there was a poof of smoke on a box next to him on the ground. Sasuke opened the box up and inside was the Yasakani no Magatama.

"Going somewhere" a voice asked. Sasuke turned around to see one of the things that made him smile. Samui walked over to him smiling as well and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, going on a mission" Sasuke responded. "Me and Naruto are to infiltrate the Land of Hurricanes and interrogate one of Madara's men and find out all he knows before Madara decides to kill him."

"I see" Samui said softly. She bent down and picked up Sasuke's new necklace. Sasuke bent his head forward and Samui slipped it around his neck securely. Sasuke straightened up as Samui put her arms around his neck, "I'll be awaiting your return" she whispered leaning in closer.

"I can hardly wait" Sasuke whispered back before kissing her. Samui made a soft moaning sound as Sasuke kissed her and force his tongue into her mouth and wrestled hers. After a few seconds they pulled back, "I have to go now" Sasuke said.

"I know" Samui said pulling away. Sasuke smiled at her one last time and walked away to go and meet up with Naruto the whole time feeling Samui's eyes on his back.

Soon Sasuke met up with Naruto, who was already waiting for him, "Finally, what took you so long" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Saying goodbye to my girlfriend" Sasuke responded casually.

"Awful long goodbye" Naruto muttered.

"At least I have a girlfriend to say goodbye to me" Sasuke countered smirking knowing this would rile Naruto up and he was not disappointed.

"For your information" Naruto growled, "I do have a girlfriend, she's just in another division."

"Wonder which girl is desperate enough for you" Sasuke muttered loudly and intentionally.

"Shut up asshole" Naruto cursed at him. Then he smiled and looked up at the sky, "She's not desperate, more like I was, and I was dense for not noticing her earlier."

"Who are you talking about" Sasuke asked.

"The love of my life and girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, of course" Naruto said.

"Took you long enough to notice her" Sasuke said smacking his forehead. "Seriously, in the academy, everyone was having bets as to if you would notice or not."

"Was it really that obvious" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"So obvious it was laughable" Sasuke answered. "Anyway enough of this, we need to get going."

"Right" Naruto nodded and the two friends left towards the Land of Hurricanes to begin their mission and get the information the allies needed.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	29. Chapter 29

Mission: Interrogation, Escape and Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped through the trees on their way to the Land of the Hurricanes. Naruto chuckled a bit, "Just think, if this mission goes off successfully, we'll be that much closer to ending this war and Madara once and for all."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto, we still need to find him, but I will agree. We will be a lot closer to ending this so let's hurry."

"Right" Naruto said and jumped along the trees with Sasuke. After a while they were assaulted by fierce winds and storming rains. They had to stop on a tree and put chakra into their feet to stick on because it caught them completely off guard and they didn't think the wind would be this strong. "Well this must be the Land of Hurricanes" Naruto said.

"Thank you, Sir Points out the Obvious A Lot" Sasuke said sarcastically making Naruto mock glare at him. Sasuke ignored the glare and activated his Sharingan and looked out into the storms. He saw some tall buildings around with some people inside them minding their own business. "Alright, let's take the roof tops" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and they both jumped to the roofs, "We can't afford to be spotted" Naruto said. Using his Rinnegan he cast an illusion that made them invisible. "Stay silent and follow me, but don't use any chakra or you'll cancel the illusion."

"Ok" Sasuke whispered and they began travelling across the roof. They hopped up to a final roof and Naruto held his hand out and Sasuke stopped. Hey they were invisible to others, but not to each other.

"That looks like the target" Naruto said pointing through the window, "Check it out."

Sasuke nodded and the illusion deactivated by him activating his Sharingan. The man was wearing a grey shirt, puffed yellow vest with no sleeves, blue pants and closed toes boots. He was a middle aged looking man with short spiked grey hair, a grey moustache in an upside down U shape down his lips with fair skin and black eyes. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, "That's him, Dr. Hito Kano" Sasuke said.

"Good, let's move in" Naruto said. They jumped to the side of the building and stuck to it with chakra. Then they climbed up to a side of the window and Naruto slipped it open and jumped inside and prepared a knockout chop, but Hito turned around and backhanded Naruto, surprising him.

"I'm no one's prisoner Allied Shinobi" Kano said in a scratchy voice. Naruto jumped back up and punched him hard in the face knocking him back and splitting his lip open. "Not bad boy" Kano said, but then he appeared in front and almost hit Naruto in the face, but Naruto ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

"Enough of this" Naruto said. Sasuke appeared behind Kano and the Third Magatama to the left glowed and Sasuke's struck knocked him out cold. "Took you long enough" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke scoffed, "C'mon let's tie him up." Naruto nodded and pulled out some ninja wire while Sasuke got a chair. Sasuke then hauled Kano into the chair Naruto began tying his hands up behind his back. Sasuke then pulled his own ninja wire out and tied his ankles up so he couldn't get away.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kano slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at him with their arms crossed, and he chuckled, "Look at this, two little brats have caught me. Boy have I fallen far."

"Farther then you realize" Naruto said coldly walking behind him to watch out for enemies while Sasuke pulled the interrogation. After a bit Naruto turned around to see Sasuke still standing there and Kano panting.

Kano coughed a bit, "Don't you morons get it? If you think your own sponsor of brutality intimidates me, you, clearly, don't know a thing about Madara." Then he sighed, "I have nothing to gain by talking to you."

Sasuke glared and nodded to Naruto. Naruto nodded back and Sasuke stuck his fist out and smashed a window open making a nearby crow fly away squawking. Sasuke picked up a broken shard and held it in front of Kano, "Then think about what you have to lose" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto held Kano's mouth opened while Sasuke shoved the glass into his mouth and lodged it between his lips. While Naruto held his jaw Sasuke punched him hard in the face making Kano grunt in pain as the glass cut into him. Sasuke then punched him again and the glass broke and stuck into his mouth.

"We can do this all day" Naruto said shrugging, "We've got plenty of windows."

"Or you can give us what we want and we guarantee your safety" Sasuke gave him his ultimatum.

Kano coughed and spat out the remains of the glass and some blood panting, "I'm already a dead man… I've been hunted across the entire continent for a while now. And if you found me so will they… they're probably on their way now."

"Why" Sasuke asked.

Kano panted and stared straight at Sasuke, "Madara doesn't like loose ends… I've never even met with him directly… only Satsui, the scientist."

"What was the nature of your business" Sasuke asked pressing further for information.

Kano sat up straighter and had a slightly deranged look in his eyes, "I was hired to help stabilize certain 'volatile compounds.'"

Naruto looked at Sasuke stunned, "What kind of compounds?"

Kano got a wide look in his eyes and said almost excitedly, "Arco 9, a biochemical weapon." The kunai broke through the window and began flying through the room, "You led them right to me" Kano shouted. Sasuke and Naruto quickly cut him free and he dove for cover while Naruto knocked a table over to give them some cover.

Taking cover they began throwing kunai everywhere at each other with only a few of the enemy getting hit, but then a tank ruptured and a sick looking red gas spewed out of it. "What the hell" Naruto shouted.

"The weapons have ruptured the canisters" Kano said sounding scared now. "We need to get out of here before the gas gets us." The gas then started taking effect on the enemy who had inhaled it. Their skin started blistering, scaling and bubbling around. Their eyes started expanding until they exploded spraying blood and eyeball parts everywhere and they started swaying around vomiting like crazy before they fell to the ground convulsing and dead.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes were wide at the display of the gases power, "Stop gawking and hurry up" Kano shouted at them. They looked up to see him through s ceiling hatch.

"Go Sasuke" Naruto shouted. Sasuke went up and Naruto pulled a scroll out and held it in front of him and a seal was on the scroll. The gas was then being absorbed into it while Naruto held his breath trying not to breathe it in and not making physical contact.

Then Naruto rolled it up and threw it into the ceiling hatch before the gas enveloped him and he went through the same things the enemy did, "Naruto" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes" Naruto said next to him making Sasuke jump and look back and forth. The Naruto back down there dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"I should have known" Sasuke muttered as Naruto picked the scroll up and stored it away. They both went after Kano, who was waiting.

"Did you inhale the gas" Kano asked.

"I don't think so" Sasuke said. Naruto merely shook his head 'no.'

"You're lucky" was what Kano said "Direct exposure is quite nasty as from what you just saw." Sasuke and Naruto took the front and moved down a hall and to the right when they saw a civilian running from something, but then pierced in the back multiple times by a kunai killing the civilian.

"Bastards" Naruto hissed. He pulled his sword out and then turned the corner and began hacking and slashing at any enemies he saw. Sasuke followed suit and also hacked and slashed. Kano was quite impressed with their skill with blades.

"Alright" Sasuke said stabbing the last enemy, "Let's keep moving." They moved up some stairs until some lightning flashed and they saw a shadow reflect off the wall. "Right side window, right side" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and wrapped the rope of Clarity around his left arm. Then he ran in front of the window, shot the rope through, grabbed the enemy and pulled him back in where he decapitated him with a quick downward slash. "Onto the roof" Kano said as they climbed the final flight of stairs coming to an open door revealing the cold, wet rain. "We need to get to the opposite building."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"We jump" Kano said pointing to a ledge.

"You gotta be kidding me" Sasuke said, but then enemies showed up again and began attacking. Sasuke and Naruto quickly through kunai at them, killing them quickly. "Okay fine" Sasuke said. He ran towards the ledge and jumped as hard as he could. Sasuke landed hard on the balcony below and somersaulted to regain his balance. Kano jumped next and landed on the balcony hard. Naruto jumped last and landed the same way Sasuke did.

"Here" Kano pointed towards a bookcase "Help me move this." Naruto helped Kano push the bookcase to the side and there was an armory inside full of weapons. "Grab anything you need, they'll be here before you know it" Kano said grabbing some kunai and a sword.

"You're pretty well prepared for a dead man" Sasuke commented grabbing some extra wire, kunai and explosive notes.

"Just because I accept the inevitability of my fate does not mean I am in any hurry to embrace it" Kano said.

"Whatever you say old man" Naruto said grabbing a few supplies for himself. Kano went over and unlocked a door and they charged through towards the enemy who had charged right back towards them. Together they hacked and slashed at the enemy and dodged other attacks to not get killed themselves. Then Naruto saw one of them throw something, "Flash Bomb" he shouted trying to warn them.

Good thing too because as soon as he said that the bomb went off almost temporarily blinding them. They recovered and through a kunai nailing the three targets in the head, "Little shits aren't as powerful as I thought they'd be" Kano noted.

"What they lack in strength" Sasuke said "They make up for in numbers."

They continued on through the inside hallways before they got to some windows, "They're breaching the windows" Naruto shouted. The enemy came flying through the sky and through the windows sending glass everywhere and they started firing attacks at them. Naruto ran across the wall to draw their fire, while Sasuke took the opportunity to kill them before they even knew what happened.

Then they jumped to the bottom of the walkway and Naruto quickly threw a wind enhanced kunai threw a kunai through the wall and then they saw a body fall in front of the open door, "To the roof tops" Kano said.

"You sure you know where you're going" Sasuke asked keeping his senses activated.

"I've prepared for this" was all Kano said. Then they jumped through a clearing in the wall and landed on the roof tops where kunai began raining down on them. Dodging from left the right they began to fight back. Sasuke went through some hand seals and his hand ignited with lightning.

"Chidori Senbon" Sasuke shouted and began firing a bunch of lightning needles from his hand and they flew through the air at break neck speeds. Enemies that were too slow to dodge were skewered by the Senbon needles and fell down dead or fell off the roofs into the alleys below killing them if they weren't already dead.

Kano was showing that even if you are middle aged you can still kick some ass as he was slashing through the enemy with lightning fast speed. He also must have been a ninja at some point because he had extreme precise aim with kunai and shuriken and he was also able to perform some fire and water jutsu as well as he blew a lot of them off the room with his jutsu.

Naruto made his favorite cross shaped hand seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said and six clones appeared. Then all six of them went through hand seals and each one of them called out a different jutsu. "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu" the first one shouted. "Water Style: Violent Water Wave" the second one shouted. "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" the third one shouted. "Wind Style: Spiral Wind Cannon" the fourth one shouted. "Lightning Style: Emotion Wave" the fifth one shouted.

All five jutsu combined into one creating a large canon of power that was flying towards the enemy ninja and they couldn't move because the sheer force of chakra and power behind the technique paralyzed them. "Secret Ninja Art: Performance of the Five Elements" the original Naruto shouted and the blast enveloped the rest of them killing them quickly, but painfully.

When all that was done they moved on, "Quickly, downstairs" Kano exclaimed. They climbed downstairs passing by open windows and took cover from the rain and went down a hallway. Once completely down the hallway they took a left turn and were close to being back outside again, but more of the enemy showed up. Naruto and Sasuke jumped and dispatched two of them and together all three of them through a kunai at the last three targets on the roof.

"Down the pipe" Kano yelled gesturing to a pipe at the end of the walkway. They went to the pipe and began sliding down it until they landed on a dark ridge and moved along until they saw an area they could jump down on.

"Two more assholes below" Naruto said quietly as two of the enemy walked out on the spot where they would jump down.

"No problem" Sasuke said. He jumped down and quickly slashed their throats open as they fell down dead. Naruto and Kano jumped down quickly and they began running across the roof top.

"Madara is going to a lot of trouble to shut you up" Naruto said, "What are you not telling us?"

"I told you about Arco 9" Kano grunted.

"Where is their base" Naruto asked jumping to a ledge, "River, Frost Swamp, Mountain, anywhere?"

"His home turf," Kano said "The Crystal Mountains, that's where you'll find Madara's Torture Expert, Maki Sakinoue. Then near the Black Cloud Valley is where you'll find Satsui Makushia in his final preparations for Project Arco."

"Arco" Sasuek said confused.

"Annihilate, Rebirth, Control, Obedience" Kano said. "That is Madara's plan for the world in a few years time. Right now he knows he doesn't have the power to take the Five Villages down so he will wait in the shadows until it is time."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other uncomfortable and knew they had to get Kano out of here alive, "Anything else to add" Naruto asked.

"Whispers… rumors… anything will help" Sasuke said.

"Satsui talked to Madara about some kind of broadcast system" Kano said.

"What kind of broadcast" Naruto asked.

"The kind that their plans rely on" was all Kano said. They got to the edge of the roof and slid down it and saw four enemies come out from the buildings below. They pulled out kunai with explosive notes and hurled it at them piercing them all and blowing them up. They then landed softly on the ground. "Shit" Kano said suddenly. They looked at him and then looked to where he was looking.

They could see enemy ninja invading the lab where they first captured Kano and interrogated him, although this time they were fully covered and had gas masks on.

"They've sent in a cleanup crew to steel what's left of my research" Kano said, but he continued in a more upbeat tone, "Well no thank you Madara, I can clean up my own mess." He laughed insanely as he made a hand sign and the entire lab exploded and killed the entire enemy inside. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kano like he was a madman, which he was, and the scary part was that he was a brilliant madman as well. "Any of you two low on supplies" Kano asked opening a hidden stash revealing more weapons. "We still have a ways to go" Sasuke and Naruto restocked on some things as Kano unlocked the gate, "This way" he shouted.

Sasuke and Kano went down straight while Naruto cut to the left to take out enemy ninja hiding out in a shack. Naruto jumped in and skewered one in the throat and punched another one away and finally he ended the last one by snapping his neck and tossing him down a crack between buildings.

Sasuke and Kano sneak attacked many of the ninja and killed them before they could move and dealt with the other s quickly. Kano grabbed one from behind, snapped his neck and threw him off the ledge of the building. Sasuke kicked one to the ground and stabbed him in the gut.

Naruto then hopped a wall and slide down a roof like a skater and in slow motion matrix style dodged all thrown kunai and flipped in the air dodging the last one and then two Rasengan's formed in his hands, "Rasenrengan" Naruto shouted and drove them into the guts of the enemy. They spiraled away and out of sight.

Naruto then jumped down by Sasuke and Kano, who were pinned down because of all the kunai and shuriken being thrown at them from the windows in the buildings in front of them. "Having trouble" Naruto asked.

"Not really" Sasuke said as his hands glowed yellow, "Just needed a little time to charge up my jutsu." Sasuke jumped up and a yellow ball formed in each hand, "Explosion Style: Exploding Chakra Ball" Sasuke shouted and fired the two balls at the buildings and the entire outer part and part of the inner was destroyed as well.

"You damn showoff" Naruto muttered, but smirked. Sasuke smirked as well as they continued on down the bottom and into a balcony. They went in, but then the wall exploded and more enemy came in, but Sasuke and Naruto quickly dealt with them once again. "Let's keep moving" Naruto said quietly.

They moved down the hall where the ceiling exploded and more enemy came flying in, "This is getting old" Sasuke muttered annoyed. Both he and Kano went through hand seals and shouted in unison, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" they shouted.

The fire engulfed them in flames and burned them to death, but what they failed to realize was one of them still on the floor above, but he was ended by a stab to the brain courtesy of one Naruto Namikaze. "You're welcome" Naruto said to them smirking and doing a mock bow.

Sasuke glared at him while Kano scowled, "Play around later, when we're not fighting for our lives." Naruto muttered about people and no sense of humor. They went back outside, dispatched a few more enemies and went lower, "Balcony on your right" Kano yelled.

They jumped on the balcony and immediately had to duck as they were almost hit with more attacks. Naruto dove behind a tank as Sasuke jumped into the air and latched onto the roof. Kano threw three shuriken at them, which only two of them hit as Sasuke and Naruto demonstrated their overkill and through three kunai that skewered the last guy in a perfect vertical row from face to crotch making Kano wince in slight sympathy, while Sasuke and Naruto bumped fists.

'What is wrong with these two kids' Kano thought sweat dropping. They ran back outside and dispatched two more enemy before coming to a another weapons stash, "Weapons, take what you need." They grabbed what they needed and moved quickly.

"Enemy inbound" Naruto shouted getting ready. Sasuke and Naruto began launching kunai shuriken, exploding bombs and jutsu, while dodging all the ones thrown by the enemy

"Cover me, while I get this door" Kano said going to a reinforced door. He started working on it and scratched his head sheepishly, "Okay… it's been a while…" he said.

"You forgot your own combination" Naruto said disbelievingly dodging another attack.

"It's the damndest thing" Kano muttered working on the door, "54… 32… what was it?" Sasuke and Naruto kept cutting down enemies and avoiding extremely close calls, "5… 11… 19… 45?" Kano muttered again scratching his moustache.

"Hurry the fuck up" Sasuke shouted losing his cool as he was almost BBQed.

"Of course… lucky 7" Kano shouted triumphantly. "Come on, just one more leap of fate" he called. Kano jumped down two platforms and leapt to the next small roof top with a steep incline and was now hanging off the ledge, "Help, I'm slipping" he shouted.

Sasuke quickly charged and took a mighty leap as well, but he was also slipping down the roof. Thank god for Naruto, who had managed to jump a little farther and grab onto something to hold him in place. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke used his other hand to grab Kano, "I've got you" Sasuke said as Kano now dangled from Sasuke's hand. "What about the broadcast Kano?"

"Oh yes" Kano said amidst the hail of kunai now assaulting them, "The broadcast… it's the key to…" he was silenced when two kunai pierced him in the back of the head killing him quickly. As he hung limply in Sasuke's hand more kunai began raining down on them. Sasuke had no choice, but to let Kano go as he fell down to the alley's below.

"Fuck" Naruto swore, "Let's go." Naruto pulled Sasuke up and they ducked behind some barrels, "Battalion, this is Ripple… immediate distraction- street level, tower four, south side" Naruto said into a headset.

"Roger, Ripple" a voice said back. "On our way. We've been watching the fireworks down here, did you snatch the asset?"

"Negative" Naruto said, "He's dead, Ripple out." Naruto shut the headset off and turned to Sasuke, "C'mon Sasuke, I can see a way down."

They started running towards another ledge and then they jumped to another one and killed two more enemies down there. "Next ledge, to the left" Sasuke said. Sasuke and Naruto charged and jumped one last time and killed the last two enemy on the roofs.

Then they jumped down a gap and Naruto went to an angled roof edge and slid down while Sasuke took the other direction. Naruto crashed through the covering that couldn't hold his weight and fell to the hard wooden porch. Dazed a bit Naruto barely noticed the enemies coming towards him until Sasuke called out to him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke shouted.

"Fire Style: Misty Flame Dance Jutsu" Naruto shouted as well. Naruto's jutsu enhanced Sasuke's and with the combined jutsu they wiped out the enemy coming towards him as the Battalion team came towards them and finished the rest of the enemy.

Naruto got up and followed Sasuke to the other ninja's, "What's the scoop?" one of them asked.

"I want you guys to remain here and clear out the rest of the enemy that may be hiding out in this village" Naruto said. "Then get back to the roof tops and clear any traps that may be set."

"We may have lost the target" Sasuke said, "But we did manage to get some information. We've ID'd the scientist and Torture specialist working for Madara. They're names are Maki Sakinoue and Satsui Makushia, both located in the Land of Lightning, Crystal Mountains and the Black Cloud Pass. We're going back to base to report to the Kages. You all have your orders, now go."

"Yes sir" they said and went off to do their duties.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, "Let's go." Naruto nodded and the two of them left the main village in the Land of Hurricanes. On their trip home they thought about their mission and how much information they learned. They also thought about how much more information they could have learned, but most importantly they thought about that gas that had those deadly affects. They would need to make sure that it would be safely delivered to Tsunade and quickly.

Running as fast as they could through the trees they made it back to base quickly and opened the entrance up, "C'mon Sasuke, we need to report to Tsunade quickly." One thing anyone could tell when Naruto was serious is when he didn't call Tsunade Grandma.

They quickly got to the tower and were addressed by Mabui, "You two have returned quickly" she commented.

"We have vital information that needs to be delivered to the Five Kages, immediately" Sasuke said. Mabui nodded and let them go up. Once completely up at the top of the tower they walked into the room where all five Kages were waiting for them.

"You're back" Tsunade said, "How did it go?"

"We got some information" Naruto said, "But our target, Hito Kano, was killed by then enemy before we could get him out of the Land of Hurricanes."

"Most unfortunate" Onoki said, "But what was the information you got." They didn't need to hear the escape details since their target was dead and it would just be a waist of time and breath.

"We learned about what Madara is planning" Sasuke said. "He recruited Kano to stabilize certain compounds in one of his weapons."

"What weapon?" Mei asked.

"Arco 9" Naruto said, "It's a Biochemical Weapon with toxins so deadly inside it that if you were exposed you'd be dead before you hit the ground."

Gaara's eyes were slightly wide, "Can a toxin so deadly, even exist?"

Sasuke nodded grimly, "Unfortunately," he muttered. "Naruto managed to seal a sample into the scroll to bring back for studying." Sasuke turned to Naruto and he nodded. He walked up to Tsunade pulling the scroll out and set it in front of her.

"Tsunade picked it up carefully and examined it. Seeing no problems she stowed it away in her robe, "Any other information to report?"

"We've also learned of where two of Madara's men are located" Sasuke said. "Maki Sakinoue is located in the Crystal Mountains, while Satsui Makushia is located at the Black Cloud Valley, bot in the Land of Lightning."

"Hide in my country, will they" A hisses in anger.

"Another troubling bit of information we recovered is Madara's plan known as Project Arco" Naruto said. "It stands for Annihilate, Rebirth, Control, Obedience. Our guess is that he plans on using Arco 9 to wipe us all out when we least expect it, hence the word annihilate, then rebuild a new world, hence the name rebirth. Control explains itself since he plans controlling everything, and they will have no choice, but to obey him, hence the word obedience" Naruto explained. "But according to Kano, Madara won't be launching that plan for at least a few more years."

"That's one piece of good news" Mei said rubbing her forehead.

"We also heard from Kano that Madara uses some kind of broadcast to communicate with his army and will be using this broadcast to unleash the Arco 9 when the time comes" Sasuke said.

"Well, then one of our top priorities will be to learn about this broadcast and try to stop it" Tsunade said. "By the way, did you boys happen to see what this Biochemical Weapon would do to a person?"

"It's called Arco 9" Naruto said, "That's what Kano called it. Anyway from what we witnessed it seems to cause blistering, scaling and bubbling of the skin if you have direct contact with it. If you inhale it your eyes will begin expanding and will explode and apparently you experience some nausea and vomiting and thirty to forty seconds of agonizing pain later the sweet mercy of death will take pity on you and end your suffering."

"Flattering description Naruto" Gaara said sweat dropping.

"Anyway, good job Naruto Sasuke" Tsunade said. "We will get to work discovering the poison, while the two of you rest up and prepare to link back up with your Division."

"Yes ma'am" they said bowing and left the tower with heavy thoughts towards the future.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	30. Chapter 30

Project Arco and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo woke up one morning and was summoned to the Kage Tower for briefing on a new mission that he would lead. Walking into the tower he bowed to the Kages, "What is my mission?" he asked.

Tsunade held up a scroll and tossed it to him, "Because of Naruto and Sasuke's mission at the Land of Hurricanes we've got the final locations of two of his major members. Maki Sakinoue, who is located in the Crystal Mountains, will be dealt with by another team. Then we have Satsui Makushia, located in the Black Cloud Valley, will be dealt with by you."

"I see" Ichigo said "When do I leave?"

"You are to gather a battalion of Shinobi and head to the Black Cloud Valley" Gaara said. "Once there you and your team will wipe out any enemy forces in the area and capture Satsui alive. We cannot afford him to die."

Ichigo nodded his understanding and bowed once more before leaving the tower. "Hopefully this mission will go by smoothly" Mei said quietly.

"Like the mission with Naruto and Sasuke, this mission could turn the tide of the entire war" Onoki commented, "Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the best ninja we have with us right now. If he can't do it then we are clearly underestimating Madara and overestimating our own forces."

"Maybe we can be of some assistance," an old voice said.

Tsunade immediately recognized it, "You two" she said narrowing her eyes.

Meanwhile Ichigo was back down on the ground and began rounding up as many troops that could be spared. After gathering them up he looked out at them. He had only managed to get 100 troops to go with him. He looked out at the distinguished faces that he could easily recognize. He recognized Atsui, Sasuke, Naruto, Konan and Kiba. Other ninja he saw he didn't really know that much, but they were ready to fight.

Sasuke now looked a little different from the average Shinobi. He still had his jonin flak jacket on, the same with his headband, but now he had on black jonin pants with the Uchiha fan on each leg, same with a long sleeved black undershirt with the Uchiha fan on his arms. For the final touch he had blue vest that was short sleeved had the Uchiha fan on the back. Sasuke looked like the true Uchiha now with his chokuto resting across his back now and the handle over his right shoulder and the Yasakani no Magatama necklace around his neck.

Naruto looked almost the same. His blond hair had grown longer and almost completely covered his headband and part of his eyes. Like Sasuke he also had on a black undershirt, minus the Uchiha symbol, black pants, again minus the Uchiha symbol, and wore a trench coat. His trench coat was white and went down to his calf's, with black flames licking the bottom. Inside his trench coat he had numerous sealing tattoos imprinted for storing emergency weapons and scrolls. His jonin vest was strapped securely on with his trench coat tied across his chest. On his back was the Kanji for his nickname, "Konoha no Rinne Senkou" or translated as "The Samsara Flash of the Leaf." The nickname was because of his speed and his Rinnegan and to finish his look he had the Seven Star sword strapped to his back. He truly looked like the Sage of the Six Paths.

Konan had changed a little bit. She now wore the same kind of sandals that Tsunade did and had on pants that only reached a little bit past her knees. She also had four scrolls strapped to her waist, two on each waist. She also had a belt strapped horizontally across her body with a total of twelve patches that had 12 white paper bomb grenades in them. She also still had her scantly robe on under her jonin vest, which was still unzipped. Her headband was still securely wrapped around her forehead and her beautiful blue hair covered it a little bit and to finish her looks her hair had grown longer as well. Now even with the bun on her head her hair went all the way down to the middle of her back.

Kiba had started looking different as well. His untamable dark brown hair had continued to grow out down past his shoulders. He had it tied up into a small ponytail with it going a bit past his shoulders while a bigger portion covered the left side of his face, mostly his eye patch and part of his cheek. He also had a fresh new scar to add to his collection. This one was a diagonal one from the right side of his nose down to his jaw, but it just made him look like a true Shinobi and with his wild hair, dark eyes and muscled build he looked like the rugged type of handsome guy. He also had a similar vest on as Sasuke, only his was black in color with a red lining going down the sleeves and down the front. The only difference was that the sleeve on his right arm went all the way down to his wrist, but he didn't have a sleeve on his left shoulder leaving it bare and exposing his bulging arm. The strange thing was the cylindrical object hanging from his belt on his left hip.

Ichigo didn't change much at all. The only difference was that his hair had grown longer and was past his shoulder blades. Ichigo liked his hair long, but it was getting too long for his tastes so he resolved to get it cut soon the next time he had the chance. "Alright, you have all been gathered here to go on an extremely important mission. What we have to…" Ichigo was interrupted by the arrival of Tsunade and the two Elders of the Leaf. "Lade Tsunade, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but this mission has now been put under new leadership" Tsunade said regretfully. "These two will be accompanying you on the mission and will be in charge."

"Those two" Ichigo said surprised.

"Is that a problem, boy" Koharu asked staring at him with her squinty eyes. Ichigo stared back at her for a minute with none of them saying anything.

"Not at all" Ichigo said finally moving to the side allowing them to address the troops.

"Thank you" Homura said smirking making Ichigo frown slightly. "We will be heading to the Black Cloud Pass for one enemy and one enemy only; Dr. Satsui Makushia" Homura paused to look over the troops. "We will be going into to capture him and get as much information as we can from him. He is not to be harmed" Homura stressed this part severely, "Disobey this order and you will be punished severely."

Tsunade frowned at them while Ichigo's frown got deeper, "If you feel that something's about to go wrong, then watch your back" Tsunade whispered to him. Ichigo nodded his head briefly as the two elders called them to move out.

The battalion began move north towards the Black Cloud Valley. Most of the journey was silent with Ichigo and his group in the back staying silent. "Hey boss" Atsui addressed Ichigo. No matter who was in charge he would always address Ichigo as boss because he was a true leader that Atsui respected and admired. "What did Lady Tsunade tell you about before we left?"

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds, "She had warned me that if I felt anything was wrong I should watch my back."

"Why would she say that?" Kiba asked silently as to not alert the elders, even though they were far ahead of them.

"That involves a story" Ichigo said. "Back during the Second Great Shinobi War when the Sand Occupation had begun, those two left a battalion of loyal Shinobi completely outmatched. Promises of reinforcements were made. Made, but not kept" Ichigo said fiercely. "Homura and Koharu are opportunists, manipulators. They are not to be trusted Atsui, Kiba" he finished staring directly into his friends eyes.

Atsui and Kiba nodded showing he understood. The others also nodded their heads slightly taking his words to thought. Naruto had only met them a few times when he was younger and had felt a bad vibe come from them. Konan and Kiba had never officially met them before, but they trusted Ichigo with their lives so they would believe his words. Atsui always believed in his leader so he would trust him as well. Sasuke had already disliked the others for the order of execution done to his clan, but had kept his emotions in control. If they did one thing to put his comrade's life in danger he would kill them without a second thought.

After a few hours of travelling they got to the Black Cloud Pass and the place definitely lived up to its reputation. There were huge black clouds floating above the pass and the entire area was very dark, but there was an entire fortress down there just full of enemies.

Homura turned t other troops, "The scientist must not be harmed. We need Satsui alive, now move" he shouted running off with good speed for an old man to take down the enemies with Koharu.

"Let's go" Atsui said running down with the others, "It's hot to be able to fight by your side again boss."

"Yes my friend" Ichigo said running down as well. "This will be our victory. All of you search every corner of this base, only Satsui to be spared." They all gave battle cries and began running through the camp killing as many enemy as they could.

Ichigo ran to a nearby wall and took cover in it. He then went through some hand seals, "Spirit Style: Flying Dragons of Mass Destruction" Ichigo shouted. He shot his hand forward and all of his fingers glowed a dark black color.

Then five black dragons shot from his fingers and flew around the area blowing up as many buildings as they could. The dragons soon ended their onslaught when all of them ran out of power, but in the end seven buildings were destroyed by the five dragons.

Sasuke ran forward and pulled his sword out and then the Magatama on the far right glowed bright. Sasuke's sword ignited with the usual blue lightning, but thanks to the Magatama's special properties the lightning had turned black in color.

"Sweet" Sasuke smirked and charged forward and then the Magatama third to his left glowed and Sasuke was hacking and slashing with extreme precision. He almost lost his balance the first time because he swung so hard and the enemy he hit was cut in half instantly with a very clean cut.

Sasuke had to control the power behind his swings. 'I never thought the power of the Yasakani no Magatama would be this great' he thought to himself. 'After this I'm going to need to train with it to get use to it.'

Kiba was charging through the base looking for enemies while planting explosive notes and any buildings he had passed. He was alone right now because he had left Akamaru back at the base because he was still not cleared for battle by the medics yet.

Kiba jumped off a building and made a hand sign. Many of the buildings had just exploded and Kiba smiled satisfied. Then he turned around and saw himself surrounded by a bunch of the enemy ninja, "We're not gonna let you surrender this time" the leader said and prepared to fire his plant jutsu.

Just as the fired their jutsu, everything went in slow motion. Kiba ducked down and grabbed the cylindrical device strapped to his waist and pulled it into his hand. Sending his chakra into it a white blade shot from it making it a little bit longer from a katana.

Kiba then began blocking the seeds and having them disintegrate on contact with the blade. Kiba then charged forward, still blocking all the attacks, and began slashing the enemy up. Not only did they fall apart, but the place where he slashed them left extreme burn marks and were still blistering where he slashed them. Soon Kiba was done with the enemy and he looked at his handiwork and smirked as the blade retracted into the cylindrical object.

"Dust Style: Particle Blade" Kiba smirked strapping it back onto his waist. As he went around killing more of the enemy he thought back a week ago when he was with the Tsuchikage.

Flashback

Kiba panted as the blade blew up on him again cutting his face and giving him a new scar. He was really shocked when the Tsuchikage told him he would be teaching him his Dust Style techniques and Kiba was excited at the opportunity.

"Try again" Onoki commanded looking at him severely.

Kiba grunted quietly and got up with his knees shaking, "HAAAAAA" Kiba shouted out as his chakra rose in levels. Onoki looked at him with a critical eye as he watched him. Then the tip of the object glowed extremely bright and a blade shot out of the end. Kiba panted as he stood up and looked at the blade and swung it around a bit as if testing it. It made a soft humming sound as it was swung through the air. Kiba laughed a bit, "I did it" he said still swinging it around.

Onoki smirked again, "You may have manifested the blade, but does it have the necessary cutting power behind it?" Onoki pulled out a kunai and Kiba held his new weapon up preparing for what he knew was about to happen.

Onoki threw the kunai at Kiba and Kiba brought the sword down in a downward slash and the kunai split in half in a perfect clean cut and flew behind him before both sides imbedded in the rocks behind them. The sword had also cut into the earth leaving a deep gash and scorch markings in the earth.

Kiba chuckled as he panted hard; "Looks like I did it Onoki-Sensei" was all he managed to get out before he fell to the ground out cold. The blade deactivated since no more chakra was being added to it and the cylindrical device fell to the ground next him.

Onoki smiled a bit, "Yes you have" he whispered.

End Flashback

Naruto ran forward slashing through another enemy and met up with Ichigo killing another enemy, but then they saw them go onto their knees with their hands up, "They're trying to surrender" Naruto said.

"They have tried before" Ichigo shouted running up one and slicing his throat open, "Do not let them." Naruto nodded and continued to slash through enemies even though they tried to surrender. "Check that building over there, push through. Don't hold back, go."

They stormed the building looking inside it for Satsui, "He's not here" Atsui said.

"He must be closer to the ship" Konan said as they all left the building and pushed on. Then Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba ran up to a fence and put a bunch of explosive notes on there and detonated them. As soon as the smoke cleared they were assaulted by a bunch of kunai that skewered a few of them. "Damn it" Konan cursed and grabbed a paper grenade on her belt. "Ichigo come here" Konan called.

"What up?" Ichigo asked ducking down next to her.

"I got a way to clear it," Konan said adding chakra to the grenade, "Enough explosives, a strong arm," she said smacking it against the ground, "Heave it" she shouted handing it to him. Ichigo heaved it as hard as he could and a big explosion and they could hear some screams signifying they got them.

Konan did the same to the next grenade and Ichigo heaved it again and got a few more. This time she got two of them and handed one to Ichigo and Naruto, who both heaved them all the way to a bridge and nearly blew it up.

Konan pulled another one out and was about to arm it when three enemy came from around the corner and headed right towards them, "Enemy 10 o'clock" she shouted slamming the grenade and heaving it herself and taking them out before they could get too close.

Pulling out her last five grenades she handed them to Ichigo, Atsui, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke and all three of them heaved it as hard as they could. They blew up the buildings nearby and also managed to blow up the bridge where the main enemy was.

"We're in business, defilade, other side of the hole" Ichigo shouted. They all got up and ran into the clearing and towards the next area for searching for enemies. "Find Satsui" he shouted again running closer and into another building. He pulled Zangetsu out and flung it towards three enemy a few meters away and got all three of them with a decapitation.

"We must be getting close to Satsui now" Atsui commented pulling his sword out of an enemies head.

"He will be where all cowards reside…" Sasuke said "As far away from the battlefield as possible."

Atsui then kicked a door in and they were back outside and then scrambled through another building to get back outside, "After this mission… do you think we can go home for a bit?" Atsui asked hopefully.

"I hope so Atsui" Naruto answered, "I hope so."

They got into a fresh opening and saw more enemies waiting for them and another bridge with the enemy having the perfect air point to shoot at them. They charged through the space and took cover in any place they could.

Naruto ducked behind some rocks and immediately turned and slashed an enemy in half, "Die, Akatsuki scum" Naruto yelled slashing down more of them.

Sasuke jumped over an enemy slashing him in half with ease as he ducked another one and kicked him so hard his neck snapped. Then Sasuke looked and saw just three enemies left in battle. Sasuke glared and activated his Sharingan and the Magatama to the far left glowed.

The one on the right then turned and stabbed his own comrade in the throat before tackling the next one, "What are you doing" one hissed.

"I can't control my body" the second one said lowering his kunai closer to his comrade's chest.

"Stop, stop, listen to me" he screamed quickly as the knife closer. "Listen to me, stop, stop. No, no, no, don't, don't" he groaned as the kunai made contact with his chest and slowly pierced his skin. He gurgled and gagged gasping for breath that was quickly leaving his lungs. Soon death took pity and ended his life. Sasuke simply walked up and snapped the last one's neck as he fell to the ground dead.

Ichigo and Kiba climbed up the stairs by the bridge and began attacking the other enemies on top of the bridge, "Lava Style: Lava Globs" Kiba shouted spraying a lot of lava out of his mouth and enveloping the enemy killing them quickly.

Ichigo slashed down the remainder of the enemies that were around him and grabbed the last one that tried to sneak attack him, slit his throat and threw him to the ground. "Check the remainder of the base and find the remainder of the enemy" Ichigo said. The rest of them nodded and left to do their duty.

Ichigo walked towards the last door, but before he could open it, the door opened and an enemy ninja came stumbling out with a knife in the base of his neck.

Ichigo walked inside and saw an old man with slick white hair wearing a black overcoat and pants smoking a cigar, "Satsui Makushia" Ichigo said walking up and pointing his sword at him.

"Do not point that weapon at me, Konoha Dog" Satsui hissed arrogantly. Ichigo frowned, but lowered his weapon as Satsui smiled and leaned back in his chair and took a puff. "You will take me to the elders" he said casually flicking his cigar away and smiling pleasantly.

TIMESKIP

Now they were at a half sunken ship that was locked in ice over the side of the mountains. Ichigo had brought Satsui to the elders and let them deal with it while Ichigo went over with his friends to relax after a hard battle, but their rest wouldn't last long, "Kurosaki" Koharu shouted, "Bring your Shinobi."

Ichigo and his friends got up and began walking towards them and the half sunken ship, "What is here that is so important?" Sasuke asked.

"The elders want to make names for themselves" Ichigo said. "They believe this ship houses something of great value to the Allies." They saw the three of them talking like comrades.

"The elders and Satsui are talking like old friends" Atsui said "I don't like this boss."

"Nor do I Atsui" Ichigo whispered, "Be on your guard, all of you." They heard them talking in hushed whispers, but Ichigo could hear them as plain as day.

"We must hurry" Satsui said. "There are those who would rather destroy it than see it fall into enemy hands."

"You assured us that there would be no problems" Homura frowned.

"I cannot control the actions of Madara's army Homura, they have sworn the right to protect their beliefs to the last breath" Satsui hissed.

"Noble, but futile" Koharu muttered. In a louder voice she spoke up again, "Kurosaki, gather your Shinobi, you will lead the way."

"Yes ma'am" Ichigo said, "Sasuke, Naruto, Konan, Kiba, Atsui, Kino, Torio, Akiya we're moving out." The mentioned Shinobi began following Ichigo as led them into the ship. On the way in Ichigo heard the elders talk to Satsui about other stuff.

Satsui was explaining the story about this place, "A few months ago, Madara realized the Allies could not be held back forever so he looked into other methods of dealing with them. He hired me to help develop a weapon for him. Throughout my research I invented something more dangerous and magnificent than anything else I could have ever imagined. A weapon now housed within this very vessel."

"Arco 9" Homura said quietly.

Ichigo led them through the dark tunnels of the ship that had rotting corpses in it and a few of them had even hung themselves, but they ignored it and pressed onwards. Ichigo came up to a door and opened it up allowing everyone else to pass through. "No matter how effective it was you'd need a way to launch it" Koharu said.

"Madara's forces would travel through the air and drop the gas everywhere when the enemy would least expect it and be catching them off guard" Satsui said. "The Hidden Leaf would be our first target, then the Hidden Cloud Village."

"Ambitious" Homura said.

"But it was too late" Satsui said regretfully, "The allies were upon us and their attacks crippled this ship. Locked in the ice, we tried to salvage what we could, but it was too late. We had surrendered the battle and an Allied flag flew over this land. Madara's forces had orders to destroy the ship if we were attacked."

"Cleary they failed" Koharu said staring at the numerous bombs around the place. "The bombs were never activated.

"This is it" Satsui said approaching a final door.

"Kurosaki, open the door" Homura said. Ichigo walked past them and began opening the door and when he got it open it revealed a final room that had barrels upon barrels of the gas inside of them along with two chambers in there and Ichigo was getting that bad feeling again.

His fears were confirmed when he felt something sharp stabbed into his back making him yell out in surprise and pain. He felt his body start going numb and with his limited mobility he turned to see the others being restrained.

Homura walked in front of Ichigo and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up into his face, "I've heard Tsunade talk about the poison to the others and it sounds interesting. I'd like to see it for myself" he smirked nastily.

"You traitors" Ichigo hissed, but that remark earned him a punch to the face.

"Get your filthy hands of him" Konan yelled struggling against a member that was corrupted by them.

"Don't you touch him" Sasuke shouted trying to break free.

"Shut up you little brats" Koharu shouted. Then she smirked, "You all don't know what it's like to be able to be high up in power and then losing all that power because of bad leaders. Tsunade has made the Village Weak and Madara offered us the Village to make it a better place and make it into a place none of the Hokage's ever could."

"The Hokage's were never bad leaders," Naruto said. "You were just bad advisors. That's the reason Gramps and Grandma Tsunade never trusted you. You all reeked of corruption and greed. It's no wonder she said not to trust you guys." This time Naruto got a hard punch to the face and a punch to the stomach knocking the air out of them.

"Enough of this" Homura said "Put them in the chambers."

They began leading them to the chambers, "Get your filthy hands off of me" Atsui shouted "you pathetic little men." Atsui, Kino, Torio and Akiya were thrown into the chamber on the right while the others were led to the left. Konan, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were thrown in. Ichigo could start to feel his body regain some movement and began struggling to get lose, but it was no use as he, too, was thrown into the chamber and turned around to see them shut the door and lock it.

Konan helped Ichigo up, but Ichigo scrambled to the window to see the others. Atsui was trying to break open the door while the others were looking for other exits. Then a red gas began leaking into the room, Arco 9, "Atsui" Ichigo shouted. The others stared in horror.

Atsui looked at the gas rising up around the room. He scrambled back to the door and tried to open it again. He stumbled back as his skin began, bubbling, scaling and blistering. He ran towards the window banging on it while the gas began taking major effects. Atsui stumbled back as it began to get worse and the others were already starting to die.

Atsui's eyes began to expand and soon they exploded out of his skull making him scream, but none of them could hear it through the glass. Then he began throwing up and holding his throat as he puked out every bit of bile in his throat.

Atsui ran to the glass again and pounded on it again with his fists as each hit he made left blood prints on them. then with his last bit of strength he turned to Sasuke and mouthed words to him, whish Sasuke could read perfectly.

"Take care of Samui" was what he had said before Atsui fell back and onto the cold floor and took his last agonizing breath of life. The others inside the chamber also had finally succumbed to the sweet merciful grip of death as they too fell to the ground convulsing and died a few seconds afterwards.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	31. Chapter 31

Escape, Return, Mourning and Capture Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo and the others watched in horror as one of their closest friends had just died right in front of them. He shouldn't have died like this. If he was to die he should have died honorably in battle like a true ninja, but instead he died for nothing; like an animal. As they saw him die that had the foreboding feeling that they were next.

They looked out the window to see Homura and Koharu smirking in satisfaction and nodding their heads. Homura turned and shook hands with Satsui, probably saying that the poison was excellent. Then he turned to them and mouthed, "You're next" and nodded to a Shinobi to start it up.

"They're about to use the poison on us" Sasuke said reading their lips.

"Is there any way out of here" Kiba asked looking for any weakness at all.

Ichigo put his hands together, "Don't worry I got it. My jutsu is finally ready" he said and then his hands glowed a green color and he opened his eyes and the entire eye was green in color. Putting his hands on his temples he shouted, "Spirit Style: Piercing Vision" he shouted. A beam of green energy shot out of his eyes and hit the door.

The door was instantly destroyed in a mighty explosion and they all ran out of there. Ichigo slowly walked towards the now frightened elders, "Well, well, what are we going to do with you two?" Ichigo said coldly.

"I say slice them up really slowly" Sasuke said barely containing his fury as he slowly drew his sword.

"I agree" Naruto said also pulling his sword out.

Then Homura smirked, "Maybe another day, but not today, see you" the three shunshined away with Satsui leaving the four boys and girl to deal with the traitors that followed the elders.

"Damn it" Kiba shouted frustrated.

"Heads up" Konan said "Now we've got some traitors to deal with." They looked towards their former allies as they began backing up in fear, but then an explosion went off rocking the ship. "Damn it, the enemy is assaulting our position."

"Go, fight your way out" Ichigo shouted to them. They ran towards the exit and began slashing down as many enemies and former allies as they could. They fought back, but were no match for their skills.

"Shikigami Dance" Konan shouted and enveloped many of them in her attack. Then she jumped down and made her paper sword and parried many attacks and blocked them as well. Ducking under one she stabbed him from behind and then pulled it out for a reverse slash on another one.

Kiba clawed down another one, ducked and kicked another one away, "Dust Style: Particle Blade" he shouted pulling the device out and then slashed two enemies in half with a single swing. Continuing on he went back and attacked many more of them and even those that attacks him with weapons were cut down quickly because unless your weapon has enough chakra to match his blade it will just get cut like hot butter.

Sasuke punched another one away and then he went through hand seals, "Explosion Style: Sonic Boom" he shouted punching the ground as hard as he could. A loud explosion sound went off that only effected the enemy. Their ears started bleeding as their ear drums exploded from the force of the sound.

"I will arm the explosives" Naruto shouted cutting an enemy down. "We will plunge this vessel into the depths of hell. No side shall possess this weapon, we cannot afford it." Naruto ran forward towards the main explosives and then set a timer for it to set them all off. He added chakra to create the timer in once the chakra ran out they would blow up. "Okay, done" Naruto shouted. "Hurry we only have 3 minutes before this place exploded."

Then cut down enemies as they ran for the door. Kiba got there first and tried to open it, "Damn it, the doors locked" he cursed as they ducked more kunai being thrown towards them by enemies who could still fight instead of whimpering on the floor clutching their ears.

"Get the support beams" Sasuke shouted pointing to one of them, "We can bring down the gantries." Kiba pulled out a kunai that had an explosive note on it and through it at the support beam and once it hit it exploded and brought them down.

"Yes" Ichigo shouted, "Go my friends go." They quickly ran up the down gantry and up to another catwalk before exiting through another door. Ichigo slashed down two enemies that tried to sneak attack them. "Keep moving, this is not our battle" Ichigo shouted.

"Then who do we fight" Konan called after him.

"EVERYONE" Ichigo yelled, "We stand alone."

They ran up the side of the ship until they got onto the main deck and saw former allies fighting the enemy as well, "We have to get off the ship" Sasuke yelled. He then fired his Chidori Senbon at some of them on the upper deck trying to get them. "Ichigo, there, we can use the rope" Sasuke shouted pointing at a rope on the right side of the upper deck.

This, I might add, is on the exact opposite side where they were.

They ran to some cover as kunai nearly got them. Naruto took cover behind a wall and went through hand seals, "Storm Style: Twin Lasers" he shouted. His hands glowed blue and he jumped out and aimed it at them and they shot from his hands and hit on the opposite sides of them and exploded killing a lot of the enemy. "Hurry- we have only one minute left."

Sasuke grunted and jumped into the air going through hand seals and then held his hands out "Steel Style: Iron Spikes Unleash" he shouted. Steel spikes began erupted from the ground skewering the enemy from below and more spikes jumped from the side getting the ones who escaped the initial one. "Kiba now" Sasuke shouted.

"Got it" Kiba shouted also jumping in the air "Lava Style: Shooting Lava." He held his hands out and lava jet streams shot out and melted the hot steel enveloping the rest of the enemies. Kiba landed next to Sasuke smirking, "Collaboration Jutsu: Bath of Boiling Metal."

Sasuke smirked a little too before they took off after the others towards the rope. They ran across the walls to avoid the steaming metal and son got to the rope. "Down the rope hurry" Ichigo shouted to them. They all went down the rope as quickly as they could. Ichigo followed shortly after and they all crashed into the bottom rolling over. "Go, guys, go" Ichigo shouted urging them to run.

The five survivors ran as fast as they could and got about twenty feet away before the explosion went off. It was so massive that it knocked them off balance and threw them to the ground. They turned around and saw the remains of the ship sink down into the ocean. They had destroyed the Arco 9 shipment and prevented it from falling into back into the enemy, but it was at a terrible price.

"It's over" Konan said quietly as they watched the ship sink. The others were quiet as the wind picked up tossing their hair around. Each of them put their hands together and gave a silent prayer to their fallen, loyal friends. Konan looked up and then around, "Where's Kiba?" she asked. The others looked around and found no trace of him.

"Somebody call my name" Kiba said walking up to him while holding a prisoner by the shoulder. "Caught this piece of shit trying to escape" he hissed throwing him onto the ground. It was a Cloud Shinobi with slightly tan skin and brown hair.

"I know him" Ichigo said, "That's Amui of Division Two. He was sent back to HQ on suspension for insubordination." Ichigo reached down and picked him up by the scruff and held him up, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"Fuck… you…" he panted.

"Wrong answer" Sasuke said walking up and punching him in the face and grabbing him from Ichigo. "For what you have done, you have claimed the lives of many good Shinobi" Sasuke punched him again, "No longer," he hissed punching him again. Then he stomped on his head until he was unconscious.

"We'll let the Raikage deal with him" Naruto said. He walked up to Amui and pulled out some rope and tied him up and then unsealed his Deva Path and had him carry Amui, "But right now we need to get out of here before more enemy show up." The others nodded and they left the area and headed back to base.

After an hour of travelling with heavy hearts they made it back to base and that's when Amui began to awake, just as Naruto resealed the Deva Path, "What thee. Where am I" he muttered.

"Oh I'll tell you where you are" Kiba said crouching down to his level. "You're back at HQ to face judgment from the Five Kages themselves." Hearing that Amui began to struggle like crazy and yell at them. "Shut the hell up" Kiba shouted pulling out a rag and tying his mouth shut. "You're already gonna die so face your punishment like a true ninja."

Kiba and Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and led him in the base while Ichigo, Naruto and Konan led the way inside. As they were getting closer Amui suddenly sprung out and kicked Sasuke in the leg knocking him off balance and then turned around and kicked Kiba in the face knocking him back.

Then he tried making a run for it, but Naruto tackled him, "Oh no you don't" he shouted.

"Konan get the Kages, we'll deal with this" Ichigo shouted quickly. Konan nodded and shunshined away. Ichigo went to help Naruto while Kiba and Sasuke regained their bearings. The struggle was causing quite a ruckus and a disturbance. Many other ninja began coming over to see what was going on.

Samui and Kurotsuchi were nearby as well and heard the disturbance and rushed over. They saw their men on the ground and rushed over to help them, "Are you okay?" they both said in unison, which was kind of creepy.

Kiba sat up rubbing his face, "Oh that mother fucker's going to get it now." Sasuke just grunted and jumped up with Kiba and they jumped into the fray too and began trying to restrain the hysterical man. That act alone left the two Kunoichi a little stunned and they looked at each other confused.

Then Konan had returned with the Five Kages behind her making every Shinobi back off to let them through especially because the Raikage looked pissed beyond belief. Then Sasuke and Kiba finally managed to restrain him as Naruto and Ichigo jumped up and moved to the side. Sasuke and Kiba hauled him up and led him towards the Kages.

"Get your filthy hands off of me" Amui screamed still thrashing, "You pathetic little boys." Sasuke and Kiba just grunted and scowled as they led him in front of the Raikage. He looked up to his leader and grinned maliciously, "Hello Lord Raikage" he said panting.

"You are no Shinobi of mine" A glared.

Amui was still grinning maliciously as he struggled again. It looked like he wanted to take the Raikage on with how much he was struggling. Sasuke and Kiba grunted loudly trying to hold him back. "Ichigo, Naruto take him to the Interrogation Department and then report to us to explain what happened in full details" Tsunade commanded.

Ichigo nodded and walked up to the struggling Amui and then clubbed him hard over the head knocking him out quickly. "On it Lady Tsunade, let's go Naruto." Naruto nodded and the two of them picked Amui up and shunshined away.

"Alright, show's over back to your duties" A shouted as the five Kages went back to the tower. The other Shinobi slowly dispersed and the only Shinobi that were still standing around were Sasuke, Kiba, Samui and Kurotsuchi.

"What… the… hell was that about" Kurotsuchi asked. Kiba looked at Sasuke and nodded to him. Kiba walked towards Kurotsuchi, grabbed her hand and led her away to explain what had just happened. Sasuke turned to Samui and looked at her sadly.

"Sasuke, what happened?" she asked him. Then she looked around and saw no sign of her brother. "Where's Atsui, he went with you on the mission didn't he?" Sasuke's eyes went sadder and downcast making Samui wide eyed. "He didn't…" Sasuke couldn't look her in the eye confirming her fear.

Her lip quivered and then tears came to her eyes and they started spilling down her beautiful face. Sasuke quickly went forward and pulled her into his arms where she began sobbing into his chest. Sasuke didn't say anything; he didn't need to, since his actions spoke for themselves. He had his arms around her with one hand rubbing her back and the other going through her blond hair while Sasuke softly kissed her head.

Back with Ichigo and Naruto they had just gotten to the main Interrogation chamber, which held all the prisoners that were to be interrogated. The room had a special seal on it that automatically suppressed the chakra of anyone in the room unless you have a seal on you that blocks out the effect of the first seal.

Nodding to the guards at the door they nodded back and opened the door revealing an all white room with a few prisoners already in there. "Enjoy your new home asshole" Naruto said as he and Ichigo tossed him into the room. The guards locked the door again as Ichigo and Naruto bowed and left.

"C'mon now we got to report to the Kages" Ichigo said and then shuddered, "They're gonna raise hell over this." When Naruto got the image in his head he also shuddered as well. Soon the entered the tower and went inside to the top floor.

Opening the door Tsunade saw them and addressed, "Now would the two of mind explaining why we have 94 Shinobi dead, one pronounced traitor and two elders missing in action." The other Kages waited for an answer as well. Ichigo and Naruto began explaining the story about what had happened on the mission, from arriving, to battling, finding Satsui, going to the ship, getting captured, and escaping. "So you were captured and escaped, what about the Elders and Satsui. Not to mention why only the six of you survived."

Naruto scowled, "Those bastard elders betrayed us" he shouted. The Kages eyes hardened in surprise. "We had gone to the main chamber where the Arco 9 gas was located and next thing we knew we were betrayed by the elders and our own comrades as they grabbed us, and hurled us into the Gas Chambers."

"Gas chambers" Mei said horrified.

Ichigo nodded, "Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Konan and I were taken to one while Atsui and a few others were taken to a second one. They released the gas in Atsui's chamber first." Ichigo shuddered a bit and his fists tightened, "It was horrible… the gas took effect and… oh God" Ichigo shuddered again and punched the wall next to him.

"That's enough" Gaara said "There is no need to explain any further."

Ichigo breathed in and breathed out regaining his composure, "After we escaped the chamber we fought our way through the ship, Naruto armed some explosives and after we fought our way to the deck we slid of the ship using rope and ran away before it exploded."

Naruto finished up for him, "Kiba had managed to return with Amui as he tried to escape. We knocked him out and brought him back here and that's the story."

The Kage's were silent for a bit before A stood up and addressed some other Shinobi in the room. "Prepare the letters for the deceased. The families must be informed as soon as possible."

"If I may Lord Raikage" Ichigo said. The Raikage nodded towards him. "I would like to personally deliver the letter to Atsui's parents."

"Why would you want to do that" A asked surprised.

"Atsui was one of the bravest men I've ever known" Ichigo said. "He fought by my side from the Battle of the Cloud Cliff to the Fall of the Rain. I was his commander, and it would only be right if the one in charge of him should be the one to break the news to his family."

A looked at him for a second before nodding, "Very well" he said. "But take someone with you, since there are still enemies around the area." A snapped his fingers and a Shinobi brought him a piece of paper and A stamped it with his seal. "This seal will gain you entrance to the Cloud Village. Once the letter is done you may leave."

"Thank you Lord Raikage" Ichigo said bowing again and was about to go wait of to the side when Tsunade addressed him.

"Ichigo" Tsunade said smiling, "Once you are done with this assignment I think you deserve that vacation you've been wanting for a while."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he smiled and bowed again, "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade."

"It's no problem" Tsunade said. "Also tell Konan she can have her vacation as well. I'll perform your ceremony whenever you'd like me to."

Ichigo's forehead almost touched the floor from bowing so low, "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade." He got back up and could barely keep the smile off his face as he waited off to the side.

Tsunade turned serious and turned to Naruto, "This is short notice, but we have another mission for you Naruto and this one is another infiltrate, recon and eliminate mission. We want to head far north to the Crystal Mountains where Maki Sakinoue is and you are to sneak into his base, kill as many enemies as you can before finding him. Once you find him you are to eliminate him, do you understand?"

"I understand" Naruto said.

"It will be a small team that will go with you" Tsunade continued. "You will be taking Kiba Inuzuka of Division Five with you, Kurotsuchi of Division Two with you and Sachi Okawa of Division Three with you. All of them are currently in this base. You will leave in three days, so make sure you are all rested up." Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

The writer had just finished the letter addressed to Atsui's parents and handed it to Ichigo, who patted him on the shoulder as thanks and together Ichigo and Naruto left the tower. They parted ways once they left the tower. Ichigo already knew who he wanted to take with him.

Walking down to the area where he sensed him he saw Sasuke sitting on a log with a distraught and sobbing Samui in his arms. Ichigo had a sad look in his eyes as he watched the two of them. He walked over and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke looked up and nodded slightly, "Samui" Ichigo said softly. Samui's head immediately shot up and Ichigo got a clear view of her puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheek.

"General Kurosaki" she hiccupped wiping her cheeks "What is it?"

Ichigo sighed a bit, "I'm to deliver the letter on Atsui's death to your parents and, by orders of Lord Raikage, I am to bring someone with me." He nodded to Sasuke, "Will you be okay."

Samui wiped her eyes a bit and nodded, "Yeah I will be fine" she whispered softly.

"Okay" Ichigo said "Sasuke meet me at the Northern Entrance in 10 minutes." Sasuke nodded as Ichigo flashed away.

Sasuke looked back to Samui to see her head down. Sasuke put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face up to meet his, "You know" Samui said. "When we were younger, it was always Atsui who was protecting me from bullies. He was always there by my side to make sure I was okay. He beat up every bully that came my way. He was the stereotypical annoying big brother" Samui laughed as more tears went down her face. "But I loved him so much for it and now… he's… he's… gone" she collapsed into Sasuke's chest again.

Sasuke merely held her tightly and then offered his own words of advice, "I know what it's like" he whispered. "To lose someone that means the world to you. When my parents were killed I felt this emptiness in me coupled with extreme sadness. It hurt badly and each day that I went on without them the pain got worse." Sasuke was silent for a bit as Samui looked up at him. "Yet I found a way to heal it." He looked at her and sighed a bit, "Samui, nothing can ever replace your brother, but the pain can be filled with another thing to make it feel better."

"What is it?" Samui found herself asking.

Sasuke smiled and leaned towards her, "Love" he whispered before kissing her softly. Samui closed her eyes and kissed him back softly. They staid like that for a few seconds before Sasuke pulled back. "If you will let me I will be the one to fill that empty space with my love for you."

Samui tackled him to the ground and kissed him hard. Sasuke was a little taken back by her forwardness, but hungrily responded back and kissed her as well. Samui pulled back and looked down on him, "Would you really?"

"With every fiber of my being" Sasuke answered and that's all the answer Samui needed. Ichigo was waiting by the Northern entrance with his arms crossed. He had been waiting for Sasuke for five minutes now and he was getting impatient. Then he sensed Sasuke getting closer.

"Well it's about ti-" Ichigo stopped when he took in Sasuke's appearance. His hair was a ruffled up, his cheeks were flushed, his vest was crinkled and he had a shiny purple bruise on his neck. Ichigo smirked, "Have a nice goodbye" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up" Sasuke said getting his cheeks to go back to normal and straightening his hair, "She needed comforting."

"Yeah, I bet you did some real comforting" Ichigo said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at Ichigo as he fixed his vest and used a minor medical jutsu to get rid of the hicky. It made it quite hilarious with a tick mark on his forehead. Then Ichigo turned serious, "Alright, you know what we have to do" Sasuke turned serious as well and nodded. "Good, then let's go" Ichigo said and the two of them left the base and went towards the Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on the cliff overlooking all the forests in the Land of Fire. It was almost like the Hokage Mountain back in the village. Thinking about the village made him miss it and the people inside it. Especially the Ichiraku Ramen; he hadn't had Ichiraku's for a year now, ever since the war began and that fact alone shocked him.

The war had been going on for a little over a year now and they were no closer to ending it than they were when it had begun. The only thing they had really accomplished in the war is finding out about the Weakness to Kabuto's Edo Tensei technique and getting Sasuke back on their side.

Naruto had also remembered the time when he had first met Killer Bee, the last Jinchuuriki alive besides him. It had been a funny confrontation that had turned into one of Naruto's toughest fights. It had also made Killer Bee one of Naruto's closest friends and ally.

Flashback

Naruto had just returned from the Stone village after leading the troops there. After giving the same instructions that the others did he left them and wandered for a bit before he was confronted by a man wearing a Cloud Flak Jacket, no undershirt exposing his muscular physique, sunglasses, a white Cloud headband, wearing sunglasses, a scarf and red sash and carrying seven swords on his back.

"Can I help you Cloud ninja" Naruto asked. The ninja looked at Naruto closely and walked around checking out every detail about Naruto making him feel a little uncomfortable.

Then he smirked and laughed loudly, "So it's you, the Nine Tails" he said causing Naruto to go wide eyed. "Ah, so orange boy was right. You do possess the Rinnegan."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I fly like a kite and sting like a bee, for I'm the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki Kirabi" Killer Bee gave his usual introduction combined with his rapping voice and poses.

Naruto didn't know whether sweat drop, face fault, laugh or do all three, but when the message finally sunk into his little brain he gapes, "You're the Jinchuuriki for the Eight-Tails" Naruto asked shocked.

"Right-o" Killer Bee said smirking. "And you are the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki Naruto Namikaze that I've heard so much about." Killer Bee stuck his hand out for Naruto and Naruto eagerly grasped it and could immediately feel the presence of Killer Bee's Tailed Beast and Killer Bee could Feel the effects of Naruto's Tailed Beast as well. "You're strong" Killer Bee said smiling.

"Thanks so are you" Naruto said smiling as well.

"Wanna have a small spar to see how well we compare to each other?" Killer Bee asked.

"Bring it" was all Killer Bee needed to hear from Naruto.

TIMESKIP WITHIN A FLASHBACK

There were craters everywhere on the ground and smoke rising from a few of them. then there was a loud clang and Naruto and Killer Bee jumped back and landed on the ground panting like they just ran a 50 mile marathon.

Killer Bee had numerous cuts, gashes and scorch marks all over his body and was using four of his eight tails. Naruto was in the same condition as Killer Bee and was also using Four Tails worth of power. Since the seal was rebuilt he could now use up to Five Tails of power before losing control.

Naruto panted and then started chuckling, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Killer Bee was still panting, 'This kid is unbelievable. Not even the Uchiha kid put up this much of a fight and I only used my Tailed Beast for fun, yet Naruto is forcing me to use half of its power.' Killer Bee then smirked and held his right arm out and it ignited with chakra. Then he charged toward Naruto with a yell of "Lariat."

Naruto held his hand out and then a Rasengan formed into his hands, but this one wasn't blue in color, it was purple and much larger. He charged at Killer Bee with a yell of "Vermillion Rasengan."

Their attacks got within reach of each other and then the two attacks hit. Naruto's attack dug into Killer Bee's torso while his Lariat hit Naruto right in the center of his chest. The two of them grunted in pain and flew back from the backlash of the explosion. After the crashed into two separate sets of debris they slowly sat up and looked at each other. Naruto gave a shuddering breath and puked out some blood and began coughing.

Killer Bee smirked thinking he had won when he felt the after effects of the Rasengan. He, too, leaned forward and began puking out blood all over the ground. "Looks like it's a draw dude" Killer Bee said. Naruto grinned before the both of them passed out.

End Flashback

Thinking of that memory always brought a smile to Naruto's face. Shaking the memory away he got up and went to inform the others about the mission they would soon receive.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Ichigo and Sasuke looked at the entrance to the Hidden Cloud Village and walked up towards the gates and the gate guards stopped them and asked for identification. Ichigo merely pulled out the slip of paper containing the Raikage's seal and showed it to them. They nodded and allowed them to pass, "Would you please tell me where the location of this address is?" Ichigo asked showing them the letter.

The guard looked at it and his eyes widened slightly, "Yes I do, go down there and it's the third house on the left."

"Thank you" Ichigo said as he and Sasuke began walking off. They followed the guard's directions and soon they saw an average sized house. Ichigo sighed deeply and walked to the door and knocked on it. The door was opened by a woman who looked exactly like Samui only with a darker shade of blond. Sasuke could see where Samui got her looks from. "Yes can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"This might take a while to explain, may we come in" Ichigo asked politely. The woman nodded and allowed them to come in. it was a normal sized living room and there was a man sitting on the couch. He was almost an exact copy of Atsui only he had lighter blond hair.

"Who are these two deer" he asked in a deep voice.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Ichigo said. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, General of Division One of the Allied Shinobi Forces and this is Sasuke Uchiha, Third-in-Command of Division One."

"Nice to meet you" the woman said politely, "My name is Nasui and this is my husband Garui. What may we help you with?"

Ichigo knew this was going to be hard, "Both of your children, Samui and Atsui are soldiers in my Division…"

Nasui interrupted, "Did something happen to my children" she asked worried. 

"Samui is just fine" Ichigo said knowing what was about to happen. "But it is with the deepest regret that I am here to inform you that your son, Atsui, was killed in action on the battlefield."

Both of the parent's eyes widened and Nasui began sobbing, "No, my son" she cried as her husband held her as he restrained himself from crying as well. "How, how did it happen?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are not allowed to openly disclose that information" Sasuke said. Ichigo pulled the note out and handed it to Sasuke. "But in this letter are the Raikage's condolences and what little information we can provide to you." Sasuke walked up and set the letter down on the table in front of them. "You may look at it whenever you choose" Sasuke said backing up.

"All we, of the Allied Shinobi force, can do is offer you our deepest condolences and we know nothing we can do can ever make you feel better, but we can tell you that Atsui was a true soldier who was one of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing" Ichigo said. Then he bowed, "Thank you for your time, we shall leave you."

Ichigo and Sasuke turned and headed for the door, but Sasuke turned around and said, "Samui says "Hi" by the way. She also says she's coping fine and will be here to see you whenever she can." Sasuke reached into his vest and pulled out another letter. "This was written to you to let you know she's okay" he said placing the second letter on the table. The he bowed, "Once again, thank you for your time." Sasuke and Ichigo then left the house leaving two grieving parents to mourn the loss of their only son.

Back at HQ Naruto had just finished strapping his sandal on and looked towards his troops. Kiba was with Akamaru ready for any action. Kurotsuchi was right next to him smiling. The new guy, Sachi Okawa was off to the side with his arms crossed waiting for orders.

"Alright, you all know what we need to do" Naruto asked and all three of them, plus Akamaru, nodded, or barked. "Then follow me, we've got a long journey ahead of us. The four ninja and ninja dog jumped out of HQ and into the trees on their way to the Crystal Mountains and their new target Maki Sakinoue.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	32. Chapter 32

Ichigo's Vacation: Wedding and Naruto's Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Ichigo and Sasuke returned to the base pretty quickly, "Thanks for the assist Sasuke" Ichigo thanked. Sasuke nodded towards Ichigo, 'Never was one for words' Ichigo thought. "Anyway see you later; you can go back to 'comforting' Samui" Ichigo put emphasis on comforting with a smirk.

Sasuke got a tick mark on his head, "Shut it" he shouted at Ichigo. Then he shunshined away to do exactly what Ichigo said and Ichigo knew it. That thought alone made Ichigo laugh a bit.

Then Ichigo turned to look up at the sky with a small smile, 'Now to find my own girl and give her the good news' he thought. It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on a cliff ledge overlooking the forests. He crouched down and covered her eyes, "Guess who" he said.

Konan hummed with a smile on her face, "My sexy fiancé" she said. A kiss was all she needed to confirm that she was correct. As Ichigo sat down next to her she asked, "So how did it go?"

Ichigo smiled sadly, "Getting there was okay, but when I had to break the news, they went hysterical" Ichigo said. Konan patted his back softly with a sad look in her eyes as well. "I hope they can get through it though."

"Don't worry about it too much," Konan said. "They'll be fine. Try to take your mind off it."

"I know" Ichigo said, but then grinned. "By the way because I did this mission Tsunade has offered us that vacation we've wanted so much."

"Are you serious" Konan asked shocked, surprised and happy at the same time.

"Oh yeah" Ichigo said. Konan tackled him and kissed him hungrily, which Ichigo eagerly responded to. "I'm not done yet though" Ichigo said pulling away. "She's also prepared to perform our marriage ceremony anytime now."

"Really" Konan asked hopefully. When Ichigo nodded she hugged him tightly, "Oh I love you so much." Ichigo smiled and hugged his soon-to-be bride.

Ichigo sat up with Konan still attached to him, "The ceremony will be privately held with only a few friends to be invited. Just let me know the date and I'll let Tsunade know when."

"Let's go set it up now" Konan said. Ichigo nodded and they both went to go see Tsunade to discuss the matters of their wedding.

Meanwhile Naruto had led his small team to the Crystal Mountains and they now knew why it was called the Crystal Mountains. The snowflakes on their glistened like sparkling crystals, but right now there was a bad snow storm making the visibility pretty bad, but thanks to Naruto's Rinnegan he could see right through it.

"We have zero visibility right now" Kiba said, "And with all this cold wind and snow my smell senses are blocked out. How are we gonna get through" he asked Naruto.

"My Rinnegan can see through the snow storm," Naruto said over the wind. "Just stay close to me and listen to what I say and we'll make it through the storm." Naruto turned back to the snow storm, "Now let's go." They squad began moving safely through the snow. "Okay, to the east."

They began moving east following Naruto quickly and at a short distance. Kiba and Akamaru were behind him while Kurotsuchi was behind Kiba and Sachi was in the back covering the rear. Naruto got closer before he cursed a bit.

"Enemy in bound we need to get off the road" Naruto said. He looked around quickly with the Rinnegan, "Structure to the north, let's go." They ran to the north following Naruto and came to an empty building before going inside and taking cover. For most of them the heat in the shack was very welcoming since the cold out there was murder even though they had on some winter outfits. Naruto peered outside, "They're passing by the house" Naruto said as most of the enemy walked past the house. Then some of them came towards them. "No wait, enemy has stopped in front of the house" he said. He turned to his squad, "Get ready, we're gonna take them out."

They took cover so they wouldn't be spotted. Then the door opened and two of them walked inside. Naruto waited until they closed the door and then he attacked. He grabbed one and snapped his neck before turning to the other one and threw a kunai between his eyes.

Then something was thrown through the window on the opposite side, "Flash bomb" Kiba shouted too late as it went off and blinded them for a few seconds. They ducked in cover as the doors were kicked in and once they regained their sight they began fighting. "Kurotsuchi, let's do it" Kiba said.

"Right" Kurotsuchi said as they both went through hand seals, "Lava Style: Lava Wave Jutsu" they shouted and shot a bunch of lava from their mouths and enveloped many of them.

Sachi fought with a graceful style by pulling his sword out and slashing through them with precision and expert style. Naruto simply made some clones and had them kill the remainder of the enemy. "Okay we're good" Naruto said "Let's continue." He looked back outside at the entrance, "The road's hot we need to exit from the rear of the building."

They walked to the back of the building and slipped back into the cold again. Naruto had them move north a little bit. Then Naruto spotted some enemy, "Enemy spotted," he said "Kiba take them out. Throw two kunai at a 67 degree angle with as much force as you can."

"Got it" Kiba said and pulled two kunai out and then he chucked them and over the wind they could hear the sound of piercing flesh and bodies falling to the ground.

"Excellent" Naruto said "Okay we need to move east into the Barracks, that's where our first objective is." They moved closer and then Naruto's eyes widened, "Crap, large enemy infantry incoming. We can't afford to get caught, stop and drop."

All of them dropped and snow covered their bodies from impact and they just lied as still as they could. The enemy passed right next to them and even stepped on top of them, but they held their voices until the enemy passed.

"All clear" Naruto said.

"Roger" Kiba said as they all got up. Kiba rubbed his back a bit, "Bastard stepped on my back."

"Complain later" Naruto said as they continued to move east and soon they came across the barracks. "Okay we breach and take down anybody in there," Naruto said. "Kiba, Kurotsuchi take the western entrance, Sachi with me. Let's do this" Naruto said. Kiba and Kurotsuchi went to the western entrance while Sachi stayed with Naruto.

Naruto nodded to Sachi and he kicked the door in and killed the enemy by the door. Kiba and Kurotsuchi then came through the other entrance and they began killing the enemy again. Naruto pulled his sword out and began hacking and slashing at the enemy with extreme speed. Kiba used his claws to take them down while Akamaru was next to him biting and slashing with his fangs and claws. With their combined effort the enemy was wiped out.

"Good job" Naruto congratulated. "Okay Sachi plant the charges." Sachi nodded and went over to the main power generators and planted the charges and when they were at a safe distance he detonated them and they blew up making the base dark. "Internal comm. lines down, let's move to the second objective."

They exited the base and began to move north. The storm was slowing down a bit, but it was still hard for them to see outside. Moving up and over a hill and into a forest sector Naruto picked up more enemy targets, "Enemy inbound, I count at least 15 targets, three hot, stop and drop, stay out of sight."

They waited silently and watched as the enemy passed them and once they saw the enemy had passed them they got up and began moving towards their next objective. The visibility had finally gotten better and they could now see where they were going. They moved down towards the edge by a house when the door opened, "Halt," Kiba said as they all dropped to the snow, "Don't make a sound." An enemy and a dog came out of the building. The dog began barking and then ran off towards the hill with the enemy following him. "They didn't see us, let's go."

They ran towards the edge of the cliff was with some railing on the edge, "Alright, we'll need to grapple down" Naruto said. "Everyone get ready." They pulled out some cable and hooked it to the railing and hopped over the railing. "Here we go" Naruto said as they began grappling down. After a few jumped they made it to the next platform.

Naruto and Kiba landed on one while Kurotsuchi and Sachi landed on another one. Kiba and Naruto hooked onto the second one and hopped over pulled out three kunai each. "Power relay directly inside, four targets, ready?"

Kiba breathed in some air and held his kunai. "Ready when you are" he said. They both grappled off and swung towards the window with a battle cry. They threw one kunai into the window and smashed through it. Then using the other two kunai they had, they each skewered the four enemy ninja inside.

Then they moved to the door and saw another enemy coming up ready to get them, but then Kurotsuchi dropped down and grabbed him from behind. She led the struggling enemy to the ledge where she threw him off the edge. Sachi dropped down soon after and all four were together again.

"Alright main facility is just over the ridge" Naruto said. "If we're gonna find any evidence that Maki Sakinoue is here it'll be there. Once we knock out the external comm.'s they'll realize something's wrong. We'll have to move fast before they can destroy any information we could use."

They went down the stairs and onto a hill and took cover behind some trees and around the ledge as they saw two enemies down there loading up some logs into a barrel. "Pick one" Kiba whispered to Naruto as he pulled a shuriken out. Naruto pulled his own shuriken out and they both threw theirs at the same time and nailed them right in their necks killing them quickly.

"Be careful we have multiple targets inbound to the comstat" Naruto said.

"I see them" Sachi said for the first time. His voice was very soft and quiet. "We need to keep this quiet, Captain Naruto use this crossbow" he said handing him a crossbow. "If we get heat switch to explosive bolts."

Naruto took the crossbow with a nod, "One target patrolling the outside, two more inside, two more by the trees on our right, one more on the right gantry, two more by the top of the shed, one patrolling by the gantry and one more doing electric work. Alright I can do this." Naruto aimed for the first one and shot it and nailed him right in the head killing him quickly.

Naruto turned to the right as he reloaded and nodded to Sachi. He aimed the crossbow and shot it nailing another on in the heart while Sachi dealt with the other one before it could turn around to alert the other enemy Shinobi.

Reloading the crossbow Naruto nodded to Kiba and then he aimed at one of them through the shed and fired the crossbow nailing him right in the head while Kiba dealt with the other one with a kunai through the neck. Now they moved forward towards them, Kiba took cover behind some barrels, Sachi stayed by the trees and Kurotsuchi took cover behind a tree on a small hill in the middle of the camp.

Naruto aimed for one of the two by the shed and shot him through the heart like he did with the other one and Kiba dealt with the other one quickly. Naruto reloaded and then shot the one doing electric work. Reloading quickly he shot the one on the gantry making him fall over the railing onto the ground. "Shit" Naruto muttered quietly. He had to reload quickly before the last guy spotted him. Just as the arrow was finally loaded Naruto looked at the guy and he had just spotted the bodies. Naruto didn't have time to take aim so he just pointed and shot.

In slow motion the arrow flew through the air and nailed the guy right through the mouth just as he was about to tell someone to set off the alarm. "Nice shot" Kurotsuchi said impressed.

"Thanks," Naruto said reloading, "Let's go, Kiba on me, you two climb up there and wait for the signal to begin." Kurotsuchi and Sachi nodded and went up there while Kiba and Naruto went down the stairs leading to the way in. Naruto glared forwards, "Two targets just entered the power room" he whispered. Kiba nodded and turned the corner and saw one of the targets. He pulled back and nodded to Akamaru. Akamaru barked quietly and then jumped forward and bit the guy in the back of the head and threw him over the edge. "Nice, Akamaru" Kiba grinned. Then they all turned to see a four hinged locked steel door, "Boy sometimes I wish I could use Sasuke's Steel Style" Kiba moaned, "Then I could just melt this thing."

"Well we have our own way" Naruto said firing his last two crossbow shots at the hinges blasting them off, "Now you deal with the other two." Kiba nodded and pulled out his particle blade and just cut the last two hinges off. The door fell to the ground with a mighty thud and revealed the last target. Thinking quickly Kiba threw the particle blade and nailed the guy in the throat. "Alright, we now have control of the perimeter."

"We're in position" Kurotsuchi said over the headset.

Naruto then went up to the door with Kiba behind him and kicked the door in and killed the enemy that was too close. Kurotsuchi and Sachi then broke through the glass with the same battle cry Naruto and Kiba used and knocked them over the edge killing them from falling on their heads.

Kiba and Kurotsuchi then jumped above them all and went through different hand seals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" he shouted. Their jutsu combined took care of most of the enemy down there as they were burned to death.

"Lightning style: Static Shockwave" Sachi shouted and shot a lightning blast out of his hands shocking the enemies still alive.

Naruto finished them off by jumping down there and going through hand seals, "Water Style: Water Shockwave" he shouted and sprayed a bunch of water from his mouth and washed the rest of them out of the window where they fell to their deaths. "Alright, Kiba shut down the relay dish" Naruto said.

Kiba walked towards the generator section and then smashed the glass protecting the wires. He grabbed the first one and pulled it out of place. Then with a loud grunt he pulled them out and the whole place was now dark. "Alright, we're all good" Kiba said.

"Alright, according to this all outbound communications have now ceased" Naruto said. "Now we move onto our final objective to find Maki Sakinoue and blow this place up. It won't take them long to figure out that we're here so we need to move."

They went down a flight of stairs to exit the place. Kiba and Kurotsuchi got across the gantry, but then enemies came out of nowhere "RPG on the ridge" Kiba shouted. They threw explosives towards the gantry. "Naruto, Sachi get off the ledge."

The explosives went off really close to Sachi, but they didn't wound him at all. The gantry just blew up and Sachi was now sliding off the edge. Naruto scrambled over to try and get him, but before he could grab him Sachi slid off the edge and fell to his death. "We lost Sachi" Naruto shouted as he jumped the gap and ran with Kiba and Kurotsuchi.

"Avalanche" Kiba shouted "Run Naruto, run" he shouted grabbing Kurotsuchi by the hand as they ran along the ridge. They kept running along the ridge dodging the falling snow until they got to the edge.

"Jump" Naruto shouted diving off the edge. Kiba and Kurotsuchi had no choice as they too jumped off the edge. The wind flew through their bodies as they fell over five hundred feet towards the ground base. Naruto looked towards the Kiba, Akamaru and Kurotsuchi as they fell along with him. Seeing the ground come closer Naruto unsealed his Deva Path and both of them held their hands towards the others, "Universal Pull" they shouted.

Akamaru flew towards the Deva Path while the others flew towards Naruto and Naruto grabbed both of them by the hands as the ground got even closer. Five seconds later they would hit the ground in three seconds, "Almighty Push" they shouted and cushioned their blows making them land hard, but not hard enough to kill them or break anything.

Getting up Naruto resealed the Deva Path and looked around at the remaining enemy packing up, "Shit, they've already started clearing out… move" Naruto shouted. They moved forward and looked out and saw three big piles of barrels that had a cross out sign that had a fire symbol on it. "Explosive kunai's now" he said.

They pulled out their kunai with explosive notes on them and threw them at the barrels and once they hit they went off making a big explosion and killing almost all the enemies down there. They ran down there and began killing the rest of the enemy.

Naruto made two clones and they each formed a Rasengan in his hand. He charged forward at two enemies, "Rasenrengan" he shouted and slammed the Rasengan's into them spiraling them away and killing them.

Kiba went through some hand seals, "Scorch Style: Heat Wave" he shouted and shot his hand forward and burned away a lot of the enemy leaving them a blistering mess on the floor.

Kurotsuchi went through some hand seals as well, "Earth Style: Earth Mud River" she shouted and the ground turned to mud and enveloped a lot of the enemy drowning them in mud. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as she sensed something behind her.

Five enemies were behind her and charged at her, but then Kiba popped out of nowhere and kicked all of them away and Kurotsuchi was shocked to see Kiba floating in the air like her grandfather could do, "Sorry people nothing person" Kiba said making three hand seals ending with the snake seal, "But you all have to die now." Kiba pulled his hands apart and a cube with a spherical ball of chakra in it, "See ya" he said and launched the cube at it where it enveloped all five of them. "Dust Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu."

The sphere exploded and once it cleared all five enemies were nowhere in sight since the attack turned them into dust. Kiba dissolved the cube and landed on the ground and turned to a shocked Kurotsuchi. She pointed a shaking finger at him just gaping, "You… you just… used…"

Kiba grinned sheepishly, "Why don't we discuss this later. We do have a mission to accomplish." Kurotsuchi regained her composure and nodded as the both of them went after Naruto, who was already far ahead.

"Watch out, we got enemy in the towers" Naruto shouted as the wall in front of them exploded and kunai began raining down on them Naruto made two hand seals and held his hands out, "Storm Style: Twin Lasers." Two blue lasers shot from his hands and enveloped the two towers firing at them and made them explode. "Inside the building, go" Naruto shouted.

Once in there they encountered more enemies and began to attack again. Kiba charged forward and began slashing and hacking at many of the enemies as he could while Kurotsuchi and Naruto punched and kicked at the enemies.

One enemy snuck up on Kiba and grabbed him from behind, "Alright, stay still or I'll slit his throat" the enemy hissed holding a kunai to Kiba's throat. Naruto and Kurotsuchi grinded their teeth as they held their weapons, but stayed still, but Kiba didn't look worried at all. Akamaru growled at the enemy and moved closer, "Boy, call your mutt off now" he ordered.

Kiba merely turned his head slightly and smiled at Akamaru, "It's okay boy" Kiba said softly. "I'll be fine, just relax." Akamaru whined softly, but did as his master told him to.

"That's right, now you two put your weapons down," he said sneering at them. Naruto and Kurotsuchi glared, but did as he said. "You're dead Allied Scum" he hissed at Kiba.

Kiba smirked, "On the contrary…" Kiba said and in his mind said, 'Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu.' Then the enemy Shinobi gasped as he looked at his body as it began to turn to stone. His body turned all the way to stone before crumbling away and falling to the ground with a loud boom. "I think you're the dead one" Kiba finished.

Naruto scoffed a bit, "Well that explains why you didn't look worried." After that they continued on towards the main entrance where Maki Sakinoue was reported to be. "Hey Kiba, you see these wires?"

"They're running all throughout the facility" Kiba said.

"They've got the place rigged to blow" Naruto said shocked. "Make it fast we don't have much time." They ran inside the main room, but it was empty.

"Sakinoue's not here" Kiba said and then the doors shut, "It's locking down." Too late as the doors shut and a broadcast radio turned on. "What's that?"

"This is Maki Sakinoue" he said over the radio.

"He's jamming our transmission" Kurotsuchi said, "He knew we'd be here."

"No doubt you allies have discovered I am not present where the information said I would be" he said. "All I am going to say is that Madara has sleeper cells planted all across the continent ready to release the Arco 9 poison. Only Satsui Makushia and the two previous elders know how to stop it, but Madara is burying everyone connected to Project Arco. Only I remain alive because I am just a Torture specialist, not a Scientist. The three of them are in the Ruins of the Hidden Whirlpool Village near the Eastern Ocean" he said. "It is your choice on whether or not to go there and retrieve them as Madara will be cleaning them up in a few months time. This is your only warning."

"Why would you tell us this?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Make no mistake in thinking I am your ally" Sakinoue said dangerously. "I just don't like the three of them. Old fossils who are so fucking arrogant that they think everyone should bow down to them. I hate them more than I hate the Allies. I just want them dead so I can focus all my attention on dealing with you Allied Scum and by telling you it gives a 73% increase chance of them being killed. I've said all I needed to, farewell Allies."

The radio was shut off and the doors opened and to make matters worse the explosives were set and would go off in less than a minute. "Shit we need to get out of here" Naruto shouted.

They ran towards the only exit door, but it was locked and there was no way to open it. "Wait, there's a terminal over here" Kiba said going over to it. "I should be able to hack in and open the door, just cover my back. I don't want a kunai up my ass."

As Kiba began hacking the terminal they only had forty seconds left until it blew up, "Hurry Kiba" Naruto shouted. Then more enemies came through the entrance they came in through, "Oh you got to be shitting me" Naruto shouted frustrated "C'mon Kurotsuchi."

The two of them then began throwing kunai at the enemy that had plenty of explosive notes tied to them and blew plenty of them up. Naruto ducked behind a barrel to avoid getting hit while Kurotsuchi blocked Kunai heading for Kiba. "I need a minute" Kiba said hacking faster.

"We don't have a minute, we have ten seconds" Naruto shouted sounding worried now.

Kiba hacked even faster, "C'mon- stupid piece of shit hardware." The mountain began coming down as some of the explosions went off, "Nearly there" Kiba said hacking ten times faster than he did before. The mountain was about to crush them and the main explosives would go off in five seconds. "GOT IT" Kiba shouted as the doors opened.

"Three seconds" Naruto shouted as they ran out the door.

"Naruto fly" Kiba shouted. Kiba picked up Kurotsuchi bridal style and flew into the air using the Flight Technique he learned from Onoki. Naruto made a clone and had it grab Akamaru as they propelled themselves towards the sky using his gravity manipulation. Just in time too as because as soon as Naruto took off the base had exploded and was completely buried in an avalanche of snow.

Naruto floated in the air next to Kiba and Kurotsuchi, "Well that's another chance we've had that's been completely destroyed" Naruto said flatly.

"That may be true, but now we've got a new one to follow up on and about ten times the information to deliver to the Kages" Kiba said.

Naruto nodded, "Right, let's get out of here." Kiba nodded as he and Naruto began flying back to base. On the way back there they enjoyed the view that flying brought them. Every ninja had been looking for a way to fly for a long time. Yet right now only four ninja could fly right now. Onoki was the one to develop a jutsu for it making him the first ninja to ever fly. Kiba was taught the technique by Onoki making him able to fly as well. Ichigo could fly as well if he wanted to because his spiritual pressure was much more concentrated then chakra was allowing him to fly through the air if he concentrated enough and Naruto was able to fly by manipulating the Gravity that the Rinnegan brought him.

While flying through the air Kurotsuchi decided to grill Kiba, "So, want to tell me why you know my grandfather's techniques?" she asked crossing her arms while he carried her through the air.

"It's kind of a long story" Kiba said sheepishly, but seeing Kurotsuchi's glare he decided to talk. "It was that one day I went to the training grounds back at HQ to train for a bit. Imagine my surprise when the Tsuchikage was there and told me that he heard rumors that I was involved with his granddaughter, which you never told me by the way."

"Don't change the subject" Kurotsuchi said. A second later she added, "And I was going to tell you eventually."

"Right" Kiba said sarcastically. "Anyway he wanted to see and I quote 'If the man my granddaughter has taken a liking to, is strong enough.'" Kiba stopped to smirk as Kurotsuchi's face went a deep shade of red. "We fought for a bit and for an old man he's very powerful, but I got a few hits on him."

"And then" Kurotsuchi asked waiting for him to continue.

"After the fight he told me that he was impressed with my skill" Kiba continued. "Then he had asked me what my affinities were. Once I told him he laughed and said we had the same affinities and that he and I were a lot alike. He said I reminded him of himself when he was younger. Next thing I know he was telling me about his Dust Style Techniques and how he was the only one who knew them and he wanted to pass them on. Apparently he thought I was the perfect successor to his techniques and he told me to call him Onoki-Sensei and to start meeting him for training every three days. He even sent a word to General Mifune that I am to be excused from my Division until my training is complete and I can only go on mission if I am needed on them."

"Wow" Kurotsuchi said shocked. "I never knew Gramps was going to teach anyone after his last apprentice went rouge."

"Last apprentice" Kiba questioned.

"Deidara" Kurotsuchi said sadly. "When I was younger I used to always play with Deidara while Gramps was teaching him. He was like my big brother."

"I'm sorry" Kiba said. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Soon they had gotten back to base and landed down on the ground. Kiba set Kurotsuchi down and they went to report to the Kages. Once the report was over the Kages were pretty miffed that they had lost their chance again, but more upbeat now that they had another chance.

"Very well" Tsunade had said. "We will discuss on our next course of action. For now, good job all of you. Take some rest, you'll all need it. And Naruto, Kurotsuchi, once you're both rested up return to your Divisions." They nodded and all three bowed and left the tower.

After splitting off Naruto was confronted by Ichigo, "Naruto" Ichigo called.

"Hey Ichigo" Naruto said and they had clapped hands, "How's it going?"

"Things are actually going pretty great for me now" Ichigo said. "Tsunade has actually given me and Konan some vacation time now."

"That's good" Naruto said happy for his friend. "You two deserve some time alone."

"That's not all" Ichigo said "Before we leave we're going to have a small ceremony and get married. I would be honored if you would be my Best Man."

Naruto stood completely shocked, "Me" Naruto asked. Ichigo nodded with a smile, "Hell yeah I'll be your best man" Naruto said loudly and the two of them gave each other a manly hug.

"I'm glad you accepted, because I had Tsunade make a call for someone to come back so you could have someone with you during the night" Ichigo said and whistled a bit. A woman with long indigo hair, wearing a Konoha chunin jacket, blue pants and a Shinobi headband around her neck and had lavender eyes walked out from behind a building.

"Hinata" Naruto said shocked and happy. Hinata smiled and they rushed towards each other and kissed real quick since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Naruto pulled back and turned to Ichigo really quick, "I so owe you one" Naruto said. Ichigo smiled a bit and left to give them some private time.

TIMESKIP

Two days had passed since that day and they were having a Private ceremony back at the Hidden Leaf Village on top of the Hokage Monument with only their closest friends there. Naruto was Ichigo's Best Man while Sasuke and Kiba were his Groom's Men. Konan was closest to Hinata in friends so Hinata was the Maid of Honor and she had recently hung out with Samui and Kurotsuchi so they were the Bride's Maids.

Tsunade was up at the front since she would be doing the service between her Shinobi. Ichigo was already at the front with Sasuke and Kiba behind him. Ichigo took a deep breath and released it "Nervous" Kiba asked.

"Ah yeah" Ichigo said stretching his collar. Right now he just wanted to get out of this hot outfit since it was extremely hot outside.

"Just try to relax and you'll be fine" Sasuke said calmly with his Uchiha cool facial expression.

"Easy for you to say" Ichigo muttered. Then the music started up and Ichigo stood up straight. Naruto and Hinata walked down the aisle first being the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Naruto looked really handsome with a black suit on and his hair slightly tamed, but not by much. Hinata was absolutely gorgeous with a blue dress on with one strap over her left shoulder. She wasn't wearing any makeup because she didn't need it; she was that beautiful.

Then the music for "Here Comes the Bride" started playing. Then Jiraiya appeared with his arm linked with Konan and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the beauty that was his bride. She was wearing a white dress that had no straps on it and a veil was covering her face, but Ichigo could see her face clearly and it was beautiful and to finish it she was carrying a bouquet of Blue Hydrangea flowers.

Jiraiya led Konan up next to Ichigo, turned to him and smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back a bit as Jiraiya left and went to stand to the side. Ichigo then lifted the veil and exposed Konan's beautiful face and they both smiled at each other.

Tsunade began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in the bonds of holy matrimony. Konan, do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for as long as you live until death do you part?"

"I do" Konan said staring into his eyes.

Tsunade turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

"I do" Ichigo said staring into her eyes.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife" Tsunade said, "You may kiss the bride." Ichigo and Konan leaned in and kissed each other softly and passionately with as much love as they could. Everyone else there smiled and clapped as well and Jiraiya's smile was the biggest of them all as he had a few tears going down his face.

Then a dragon appeared from beyond the cliff and Ichigo and Konan raced towards it and jumped on. Konan tossed the bouquet in the air and Hinata caught it shocked. Naruto smiled as the rest of them clapped and kissed her cheek making her smile.

Ichigo and Konan kissed as the dragon flew off into the air away from the village towards the bright sun. the future was indeed looking very bright.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	33. Chapter 33

Ichigo Vacation: Honeymoon and Reunion Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Flying through the sky at a leisurely pace was a black dragon in color with piercing red eyes and sharp fangs and riding on top of it was one Ichigo Kurosaki and his new wife Konan Kurosaki. Ichigo liked the extra ring it gave to her name.

Normally Ichigo would have summoned Ruri'iro to take them, but he wasn't in a rush to get anyway so he summoned the new dragon named Kuroshi. Kuroshi was a dragon, who had normal speed for a dragon, but his strength was above average and he had the power to shoot ice from his mouth instead of fire.

Ichigo looked over at his new wife and couldn't help, but smile something big. She looked so perfect wearing her wedding dress and her long blue hair flying in the wind. He put his arm around her and held her close rubbing her shoulder thinking happy thoughts about how he was blessed with her.

Likewise Konan was thinking similar thoughts. She felt her new husband's arm around her and looked towards him. He looked like a creation of Kami sent down to earth with his chiseled face, beautiful brown eyes and his long hair flowing with the wind. "What are you thinking about?" Konan found herself asking him.

Ichigo looked down at her, "Just thinking about how you have now made me the happiest and luckiest man on the face of this entire world."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing" Konan grinned. Ichigo grinned as well and they kissed each other again. "Where exactly are we going?" Konan asked pulling away.

"To a wonderful place" Ichigo said. "We're heading to the Hidden Sky Village."

"Hidden Sky Village" Konan questioned.

"It's where I got the summoning contract for the Dragon's" Ichigo said. "The place has a great view of the entire surrounding area and a great beach at the bottom right by the mountains. I just thought that it would be the perfect place for us to go."

"Well, from what you've said it sounds wonderful" Konan said smiling, "I can't wait till we get there."

"You won't have to wait much longer" Ichigo said as Kuroshi flew over the trees, "Because we're here." It's true as they looked out and saw a large mountain that stretched up into the clouds and indeed there was a beautiful beach at the bottom. "Kuroshi, fly us up to the top."

"Yes sir" Kuroshi said.

They flew up higher and Konan could literally feel the clouds as they passed by them. Even though they were made of water and air, they were incredible soft. As they flew higher Ichigo saw some flowers on the side of the mountain and reached out and picked one as they flew by and handed it to Konan.

Konan smiled and took a sniff of the flower and it smelled like heaven, "It's beautiful" she had said. Ichigo smiled and held her close as they got over the top of the mountain and then they got a clear view of the Hidden Sky Village. Konan was marveled by the sight, it was a very beautiful village and the technology was much more advanced than the other villages.

When they flew down closer the villagers seemed to be cheering and waving towards them. Ichigo saw and waved back towards them, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they see you as a lord" Konan said impressed.

"Honey, that's something you don't lie about" Ichigo said. Konan smiled when he called her honey, she liked it. "Right to the top of that tower Kuroshi" Ichigo said. Kuroshi roared a bit showing he understood and then he flew to the tower and landed on the top. They hopped off and landed softly on the ground, "Thank you Kuroshi, you can go now."

"Got it Ichigo" Kuroshi said dispersing into a puff of smoke.

Ichigo turned around to see Lord Kaijin walking towards them with a smile on his face. Ichigo inclined his head as a greeting, "It is good to see you again Lord Kaijin" Ichigo said.

"It is good to see you as well Lord Ichigo" Kaijin said inclining his head as well showing they were equals. Then he looked towards Konan, "And who is this beautiful woman with you.

Konan's cheeks went a little pink when being addressed as beautiful, while Ichigo smiled, "This is my new wife" Ichigo said. "Lord Kaijin, meet Konan and Konan meet Lord Kaijin."

Konan bowed slightly, "It is wonderful to meet you Lord Kaijin."

"A pleasure as well" he said. "Now Ichigo, what can I do for you?"

"We're on our honeymoon now and I was hoping we could stay here for a while" Ichigo said scratching his head slightly.

"Like I said before, you are always welcome in the Hidden Sky Village" Kaijin said. "We would be honored if you were to stay here, plus the children have missed you greatly and, no doubt, will want to see you again." Ichigo scratched his head while Konan giggled at him. "Well I'll send one of my Shinobi to prepare you a five star room at one of our nicest motels… free of charge."

"Really" Ichigo said shocked. Kaijin nodded, "Well… that's great."

"Anything for the savior of the sky" Kaijin said and then a Shinobi speared and handed Kaijin some paper and some keys, "Well, here are the keys to your suite and the papers with my seal showing everything is paid for."

"Thank you so much" Ichigo said taking the stuff and putting it in his pocket.

"It's no problem" Kaijin said walking off leaving the new couple and the Shinobi who delivered the stuff.

"Um, excuse me" the Shinobi said uncomfortable. "My son adores you and it would mean the world to him if he got to meet you so will you sign this for him?"

Ichigo seemed a little shocked, but smiled, "Sure, no problem" Ichigo said. He took the paper and signed his name on the paper and handed it back to the Shinobi.

"Thank you so much" the man said as he shook Ichigo's hand enthusiastically and shunshined away.

"Well that was amusing" Konan said giggling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah" Ichigo said, but was smiling as well. Then he walked up to her and picked her up bridal style making her squeak slightly and put her arms around his neck. "Now it's time to go relax and get out of these hot clothes."

"What for" she asked, "We're going to get hot anyway."

Ichigo smirked a bit, "Exactly" was all he said before jumping off the tower and jumping as quick as he could on top of buildings on the way to their hotel. Thanks to the directions he had already looked at he knew exactly where to go and soon Ichigo landed right in front of the building and it looked absolutely amazing.

"I'm really glad you picked here love" Konan said kissing his cheek. Ichigo smiled and walked to the front door with Konan still in his arms and somehow managed to open it without shifting her at all. The inside was absolutely gorgeous and looked just like a five star hotel Ichigo had been to when he was a little kid.

"Ah, Lord Kurosaki" the owner greeted walking up to him. Ichigo could tell it was the owner because he had a badge on his arm that said 'manager.' "I would shake your hand, but is can tell that you're preoccupied, so here is your room key and number and we hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you" Ichigo said politely as Konan took the key. Ichigo walked all the way to the elevator before going inside and waiting as it went up, "Friendly people" Ichigo said.

"Oh yes" Konan said "Though it must be a bit of a pain to keep being referred to as Lord Kurosaki."

"A little" Ichigo admitted, "But it's nice to know that the only reason they call me that is because of my actions and not by power and title alone. That I don't like very much" Ichigo said with a grimace.

Then the elevator dinged and opened and Ichigo walked out of it with Konan still in his arms. Then Ichigo walked to their room and once he got there Konan unlocked the door and they walked inside with Ichigo shutting the door behind him with his foot.

The room was gorgeous and it left the both of them gaping in awe. There was a big window on the wall in front of them that gave them a perfect view of the village and part of the ocean and top of the mountains. There were lovely pictures on the wall showing excellent art work and a few chairs and a big couch right in the center with a coffee table.

Ichigo set Konan down on her feet as they had begun to explore the suite. Konan opened a door, turned on a light and gasped. She had found the master bedroom and it was gorgeous looking. The bed wasn't as big as the one they had back in their manor at the village, but pretty close to it. It had a great soft rug on the floor, with two lamps on the wall on either side of the bed. And to top it all off there was a balcony that also overlooked the village.

Ichigo also saw a balcony near the window and opened up the glass doors and the cool breeze immediately assaulted his body making him sigh relaxingly. Some hair blew in his face, so he used his hand to push it aside as he stared out at the beautiful village.

"I really need a haircut soon" Ichigo said to himself as he ran a hand through his extremely long hair.

"Same here" Konan said coming up behind him and running a hand through her own hair. "I mean l like it long, but it's getting too long for my tastes."

"How about tomorrow" Ichigo said bringing her close "And then we'll go to the beach." Konan nodded and then both of their stomachs rumbled a bit. "Why don't you go get changed and I'll order us some room service."

"Sure, thank you" Konan said going into the bedroom to change.

While Konan changed Ichigo went to the phone that had conveniently placed menus next to it, "This place is awesome" Ichigo said to himself. He opened the menu and looked through it scanning for anything that sounded good to him. After a few minutes he picked up the phone and dialed to order. "Hello" Ichigo said, "Yes I would like to order room service. I would like some flame-broiled fish with some rice and lemon sauce on the side and a medium rare steak with a side of garlic bread. Drinks? Some Plum Wine please. Yes, thank you goodbye."

Konan then came out of the bedroom wearing a blue shirt, and black shorts, "All clear, you can go change now."

"Thanks" Ichigo said standing up, "I just ordered our meals so if someone knocks it's just the room service." Ichigo kissed her as he walked by and into the bedroom. Stripping off his tux and his white shirt he welcomed the air that went over his chiseled body. Ichigo didn't feel like putting a shirt on so he just slipped his dress pants off and put on a pair of black sweat pants.

When he walked out he saw Konan look at him with a sexy smile and licked her lips and Ichigo just smirked and sat down next to her. "Well we got about an hour before dinner arrives," Ichigo said.

"I can think of something to pass the time" Konan said in a sexy voice. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him into a hot kiss. Ichigo responded in kind and he hungrily kissed her back just as hotly. "Oh I missed being able to do this" Konan moaned out as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"So do I" Ichigo panted back still assaulting her neck with kisses hearing her satisfied moans of pleasure. Then Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down on top of him as their lips locked again. Konan had her hands entangled in Ichigo's hair while his hands were roaming all over her back and soon one hand rested on her ass and gave it a firm squeeze making her moan into his mouth.

Before they knew it there was a knock on the door. They stopped and looked up with their faces flushed, hair disheveled and their clothes ruffled. "Wow, time flies" Konan said "Who is it?"

"Room service" a young female voice came. They sat up and after Ichigo straightened his hair the best he could he walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by a young female with black hair wearing a waitress outfit. The girl blushed heavily when she saw Ichigo's bare torso, "Um… here's your order Lord Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at the girl making her blush more, "Thank you, please come in." The girl rolled the cart in and set the dishes on the table before bowing and scrambling out of there quickly. Ichigo blinked, "Wonder what that was about?"

Konan turned her head trying to suppress her giggles and only half succeeded. Ichigo looked at her confused, but just shrugged it off and went to sit down next to his still giggling wife.

"Okay giggles" Ichigo said, "Suppress the giggling, time to eat." Konan ceased her giggling and grabbed her dish, "It's your favorite and they had it on the list so I ordered it for you. I hope that's okay" Ichigo said.

Konan took a bite and it practically melted in her mouth, "It's delicious" she said taking another bite. Ichigo smiled and then began to eat his own dinner. With one bite of the steak he nearly moaned.

'Yep, five star hotel, plus five star service equals five star food' he thought. About fifteen minutes later they finished their meal and cuddled up together on the balcony just watching the sunset. It was absolutely beautiful as the sky glowed a nice orange color. Konan noted that it glowed the same orange as Ichigo's hair.

Konan noticed the sad look on her husband's face, "What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked stroking his hair.

"Sorry, just thinking about my family" Ichigo said. "I wish that they were here to see me get married. Have my little sisters play the flower girls. My dad right behind me giving me advice on how to please a woman and then me punching his lights out" Ichigo chuckled a bit as he said the last part.

Konan giggled as well, "Your family sounds very interesting." Then she smiled at him, "I wish I could have the chance to meet the family you talk about. Your crazy father, tough sister and sweet sister, they sound like a wonderful caring family, albeit a bit unorthodox."

"You have no idea" Ichigo said. Then they watched as the sun went all the way down and the sky went dark and the moon flew into the sky. "Let's go inside" Ichigo suggested as he got up. Konan nodded and got up as well and they went inside and felt a little tired from today's events. Ichigo looked at Konan and got a smirk on his face and his eyes gave a glint.

Konan looked at him a little nervously, "Ichigo, what's with that look?" Ichigo took a few steps forward and his look was now more intense and focused as he undressed her with his eyes. "What are you staring out," she squeaked in a honey alto voice that was like music to Ichigo's ears.

"Just plotting" was all Ichigo said confusing Konan a bit. Then with lightning quick speed he scooped her up into his arms making her squeal slightly in surprise. "Now my dear, tonight will be a night you will never forget" he said giving her a feral smirk.

"Has your hollow been influencing you?" Konan asked feeling a small blush come to her face and feeling excited.

"Maybe he is or maybe he's just had a bad influence on me" Ichigo admitted "Right now I really don't care." Ichigo then carried her into the bedroom and shut the door and flicked the lights on. Then he set Konan on the bed and gazed deep into her eyes. "I love you" Ichigo said lowering his head.

"I love you too" Konan whispered back softly as their lips finally met in a soft kiss. It was soft and warm at first before it turned hard, hot and passionate as the room began to get that husky scent in it.

Ichigo then began to slowly kiss down her jaw line making Konan close her eyes and sigh softly. When Ichigo got down to her neck she arched her back and moaned softly as he laid soft butterfly kisses to all the sensitive spots on her neck. Ichigo then got to the spot where her shoulder and neck connected and nibbled softly on that spot since he knew that was one of Konan's sweet spots.

He was not disappointed as Konan made another moan, only a little bit louder and her cheeks got a cute blush spreading across them. Ichigo then pulled away and then kissed and nibbled on her collar bone leaving small love marks making Konan moan and pant.

"Ooooh," She panted, "Don't stop."

"Didn't plan on stopping anytime soon" Ichigo said breathing in her lovely scent. While kissing her collar softly his right hand began caressing her left breast making her moan louder as Ichigo kneaded the firm, but soft flesh. Not wanting to leave the other one unattended he switched between breasts making her moan and groan louder.

Then he abandoned her breasts making her give disappointed sigh, but then he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. Konan raised her arms to help out and soon her shirt was thrown across the room.

Ichigo lowered his head towards her breasts again, but stopped a few inches above and looked at her smirking. Konan glared at him for a few seconds before arching her back smashing her breasts into his face. She moaned louder as his tongue enveloped her nipple and began to lick it, roll it around and nibble softly on it.

Ichigo swapped back and for the between her two breasts. While sucking on one he caressed the other and for a few minutes he kept playing with her breasts before moving down south. He gently kissed the valley between her breasts, down her stomach until he got to her shorts. He grabbed the hemline of her shorts and made sure he got her panties too and slowly pulled them down and threw them with her shirt leaving Konan as naked as the day she was born.

"You're so beautiful" Ichigo whispered to her as he kissed her again. Konan responded and kissed him back while running one hand through his hair and the other hand was feeling up his chiseled torso. Breaking the kiss Ichigo went down to her wet sex and flicked his tongue across her opening making her arch her back and let out a very high pitched, loud moan.

Ichigo reached up and began fondling her breasts while licking at her pussy. Konan gasped, grunted and groaned in pleasure as he worked on her body. It had been many months since they had been able to have sex and now they were finally getting to release some much needed stress.

Ichigo then plunged his tongue deep inside her walls and began lapping at his clitoris and combining that with a well timed tweak of both nipples Konan gave a small scream/loud moan and came all over the bed. Ichigo hungrily lapped it up and licked her clean and then went and kissed Konan again and she could taste herself and it made her moan.

"Time for the main course" Ichigo grinned and then stripped himself of his pants. Konan panted but grinned hungrily and licked her lips and knew this would be a long and pleasurable night.

The morning had come to the Hidden Sky Village quickly and inside a hotel a young couple was resting peacefully. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully with his new wife lying next to him cuddled up next to him. Both of them had happy smiles on their faces. This was the happiest both of them had felt in years.

Ichigo's eyes twitched and they slowly opened. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and felt something metal brush against his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw his silver wedding ring on his left hand. The memories of yesterday filled his mind as he smiled and looked at Konan, who was still sleeping next to him.

Ichigo looked towards her left hand and saw a matching ring on her hand and smiled brighter. Uncovering himself Ichigo stood up and stretched his body out feeling some satisfying pops. He bent down and grabbed his pants and put them on. Opening the door silently he turned back to Konan, who had rolled over to face him, still asleep, "Sleep well my angel" he whispered.

He walked out of the room and shut the door silently with a small click. Then he turned around and opened the drapes allowing the warm sun to come into the room. Ichigo opened the doors and looked outside and was, once again, marveled by the beauty of the village and the morning ocean.

After a few minutes of gazing he turned around and sat on the couch. He then picked up the phone and called for some breakfast. After he finished he went back into the bedroom and sat down next to his sleeping wife. She had rolled on her back now with the blanket barely covering her breasts.

Ichigo leaned over her and lowered his face slowly to hers. His eyes took in every ounce of her beauty from her smiling face, to her ruffled blue hair and soon his face got close enough and he kissed her softly. After a few seconds Ichigo felt her respond and kiss him back. Then it turned a little hot as Ichigo straddled her and started kneading her breasts while Konan ran her hands through his long hair.

"Morning love" Ichigo whispered to her.

"Morning" Konan whispered back as Ichigo moved to the side allowing her to sit up with the blanket still covering most of her body. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life" Konan said to him.

"Mine too" Ichigo said, "I ordered us some breakfast that should be here shortly, so I'll leave you to dress."

"Thank you" Konan said uncovering herself, turning around and standing up giving Ichigo a perfect view of her firm ass. "Enjoying the view" Konan teased turning her head and smirking at him.

"I wouldn't tempt me if I were you" Ichigo said in a voice that sent shivers of fear and excitement up her spine. Ichigo smirked, got up and gave her a quick kiss and a slap to the ass making her yelp slightly before walking out leaving her to change, but not before he turned and blew her a kiss coupled with the sexiest smile he could do.

"Oh yeah, his hollow has definitely had a bad influence on him" Konan thought as her spine gave another shiver of excitement. Soon she came out of the room just as their breakfast arrived and they enjoyed the breakfast immensely. Once they finished they sat down comfortably, "Well, what shall we do now?"

"Well I thought the first thing we could do was go and get our haircuts, and then take a trip down to the beaches" Ichigo said.

"That sounds good" Konan said. They both got up and were about to leave when Ichigo heard a voice from in his head that he hadn't heard in a while.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu said to him.

Ichigo stopped and got a serious look on his face, which Konan noticed, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Zangetsu's talking to me" was what Ichigo said and Konan stopped and let him speak with his Zanpakuto. 'What is it Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked.

"It's happened again" he said "The black orb has appeared only it has your other sister's name on it."

Ichigo's eyes opened a little wider than they usually would be before narrowing, 'I understand, I'll be there shortly to take care of it. Thank you Zangetsu' Ichigo thought before cutting the mental chat. He turned back to Konan to inform her, "Zangetsu told me that my other sister is on the verge of death right now and I need to go help her."

Konan understood and nodded, "I'll watch over your body."

"Actually" Ichigo said, "Why don't you come with me" he suggested making Konan go wide eyed. "You did say you wanted to meet them and this will be the only chance."

"Really" Konan asked. Ichigo nodded, "Well then what are we waiting for."

"Okay, just stay still and relax" Ichigo said. Ichigo then placed his hand on Konan's forehead and next thing they knew they were inside Ichigo's inner world. "Konan, welcome to my mind" Ichigo said waving his arm out wide like a tour guide.

"Wow" Konan said and then yelped when she saw that she was in midair and latched onto Ichigo tightly, "Why are we floating in mid air?"

"In my world" Ichigo began "I can manipulate space and time in here. That is why we float because I made it so we wouldn't fall. Just like how days in here can only equal an hour or less in the real world."

Konan slowly unraveled her arms from Ichigo and stood on her own and was awed. She stomped her feet in the air and even though they didn't touch anything it felt like she was walking on solid ground. "Wow, this is amazing" Konan said mystified.

"I know" Ichigo smiled, but then turned serious; "C'mon we need to do this now." Konan nodded and followed Ichigo around a building and they found the floating black orb with the name of his little sister in kanji on it, 'Yuzu' was what it said. "Take my hand" Ichigo said.

Konan took his hand and then Ichigo touched the black orb and both of them were whisked away.

Back in Karakura town things had sort of returned to normal. The hollows had kept coming, but they were easily disposed of by the protectors of the town. Ichigo's old friends had mourned him for a long time, but soon moved on with their lives and education. They had all graduated from High School and had left the town to go to college in Tokyo. Funnily enough all of them were at the same college with each other because all of them could relate to each other.

Yoruichi and Kisuke had moved on, but still remembered Ichigo every night. Kisuke mourned his best and only student as he wished there was more he could have done for him. That's why he vowed to do better with his little sisters because he would die before he repeated the same mistake. Yoruichi was incredibly sad for a long time. She had truly loved him, but not in a romantic way. She just really cared for him and loved teasing him because it was fun.

Isshin was a wreck for a longer time than either of them. He had lost his only son and could only think about the 'what if.' What if he had revealed himself to Ichigo when he had first gotten his powers? What if he hadn't forced him to fight Aizen? All the what if's constantly filled his head, but thanks to a beating from his daughter, Karin, and some choice words he had snapped out of his funk and was almost back to his old self. The Vaizards were depressed for a long time as well after his death, but they mourned him quietly and had gone back into isolation and no one had seen them since then.

Yuzu and Karin, we already know about, were a wreck as well before they sought training from Kisuke and Yoruichi. They had fought hollows side-by-side for a long time. That had changed when Karin was nearly killed, but she had pulled through and had been strangely happy for a while afterwards. Yuzu tried asking why she was so happy, but Karin didn't tell. The reason why is because Ichigo had told her that he implanted the same thing inside Yuzu as well and Karin had decided to wait until Ichigo had visited Yuzu to let her fully know and then they'd tell everyone so they'd have some solid evidence.

And today would be a close day as Yuzu was on a mat inside Kisuke's shop heavily bandaged and still bleeding a bit. It was a sneak attack and Karin and Yuzu went to get rid of the hollows. They had cut down countless hollows, but they were getting tired. Yuzu had seen a hollow go for Karin when her back was turned, so she jumped in front of it and took the attack for her.

That leads them to now where Yuzu was slowly dying on the mat, "Damn it, I can't stop the bleeding" Kisuke cursed as he tried another healing Kido.

"Hat n' clogs" Karin called from next to her sister with her eyes down, "Stop, its okay. She'll be fine."

"Not to be rude or anything, but she's still bleeding and her heart is slowing down" Kisuke said with a look in his eyes that called her crazy.

"Trust me" Karin said forcefully, but then smiled, "I know what's about to happen and I can guarantee that she'll be fine when it's over." Kisuke gave her a weird look, but nodded and just sat down and waited.

Inside Yuzu's mind she was crying and sobbing on the floor from the pain, "It hurts" she whimpered "It hurts. Someone please help me, I can't..."

Then a hand grasped her shoulder, "You're giving up over this? Are you sure you're my sister?" a familiar male voice said.

"Huh" she said surprised and then her inner world glowed a bright white color before there was nothing, but white all around. Yuzu turned around as she felt the grip on her shoulder let go and her eyes widened. The person behind her was tall, with tan skin, black pants, black Shikkaisho with the right sleeve missing and a glove was on the person's right hand. The most distinguishing feature was the shoulder length orange hair and piercing brown eyes. "Ichigo nii-san" Yuzu said shocked.

"Right" Ichigo said. He elaborated to her, "I transferred some of my power into you too help you unlock your own powers, but it would also allow me to appear inside your psyche the moment you were close to death. Truth be told, I had hoped that this wouldn't have happened so early." He stopped for a minute and looked at his little sister before smiling, "You've grown up Yuzu."

Yuzu had tears going down her face as she launched herself at Ichigo, "Nii-san" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Ichigo merely held his crying sister tightly and stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. "You're here; you're actually here, nii-san."

"Yes I am Yuzu" Ichigo said and then he crouched down and held her by the shoulders to get a good look at her, "Wow Yuzu, you've really grown. You look cuter than ever." Yuzu blushed a bit, but smiled happily. "Now Yuzu, I'm going to explain about what happened that day, when I went to face Aizen." Ichigo explained the full story to her and at the end she was wide eyed. "Do you understand all that" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu nodded, "I do nii-san." Then a few tears leaked from her eyes again, but she tried to hide them, "I'm just sad that I won't be able to see you again, but at least this time I get to say goodbye."

"It's not a goodbye yet Yuzu" Ichigo said gently, "I've still got enough power to last for about another fifteen minutes." Then he smiled a little brighter, "Besides I haven't gotten to tell you the best news yet."

"What is it" Yuzu asked bucking up and looking excited.

"I didn't get a chance to tell Karin because it hadn't happened yet, but…" he was interrupted.

"Karin already knows" Yuzu said before she could stop herself.

"I already talked to Karin a while ago" Ichigo said. "It was when a bunch of hollows had attacked her and she was close to being devoured by some of them."

Yuzu remembered that day, "That explains why she was so happy for a while."

Ichigo chuckled, but went back to his story, "Anyway, the something I wanted to tell you is… I got married."

Yuzu gaped open mouthed before gushing out with a big smile on her face, "Really, oh that's wonderful. What's her name, what's she look like, is she pretty?" Yuzu gushed out really quickly.

Ichigo laughed a bit, "Well the answer to questions one and three is her name is Konan and yes she is pretty and if you want the answer to number two then turn around."

Yuzu turned around and her eyes were immediately assaulted by the very definition of beauty. Konan was standing there with her hair the same length it was when she first met Ichigo, the flower still in her hair, with the bun behind it. She was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with a V-neck collar, and a black skirt that stopped almost to her knees and black sandals the same style as Tsunade and Hinata.

Konan smiled and walked towards Yuzu before crouching down to her level, "You must be Yuzu" Konan said. Yuzu could only nod while staring at her. "It is a pleasure to meet the sister Ichigo talks about so much."

Yuzu blushed a bit, "Thank you" she said quietly "You're really pretty."

Konan giggled, "Thank you, so are you." Ichigo got up and walked around until he was next to Konan and put his arm on her shoulder. Konan stood up and Ichigo put his arm around her shoulder. "She really is how you describe her Ichigo."

Yuzu's blush got brighter, but she grinned a little bit. "It's really nice to meet you. I wish Karin and dad could have met you."

Ichigo smiled before crouching down and, once again, poked her softly in the forehead and Yuzu felt a rush of memories enter her head. "I just transferred a bit of my memories into your mind. Now you can tell them about me. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me."

Then both Ichigo and Konan began to fade, "What's happening?" Yuzu gasped.

"It must be time for us to go" Ichigo said holding up his partially faded left hand, "My power's fading. It's time for us to say our goodbyes."

Konan crouched down and gave Yuzu a small hug, "It was nice to finally meet a member of Ichigo's family." She got back up smiling, "I'll always remember you Yuzu."

Ichigo gave the same goodbye and then put his hand on her forehead, "I will now fix your powers before I leave." A quick flash and Yuzu was all fixed up. "Remember this Yuzu; I'll always be with you in spirit. You'll never be alone because I'll always be on your side. Also I couldn't be any more proud of you and Karin for defending Karakura in my absence."

"Goodbye" they both said before fading completely.

Back in the real world Yuzu's wounds healed all at once and she groaned and began opening her eyes. Karin smiled relieved while Kisuke and Yoruichi, who had walked in a while ago, were staring in shock. 'High speed regeneration' Kisuke thought 'I haven't seen healing this fast since Ichigo.'

Yuzu then turned her head towards Karin and smiled a bit, "Ichigo's alive" was all she said before passing out leaving three shocked people in the room.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	34. Chapter 34

Hiatus

Sorry to all readers, but right now I'm taking a little break from this story until I have the inspiration to continue. My head's been clouded for a bit and new ideas have been entering my head, so keep an eye on my profile and you might see another story there soon.

To all my readers, who have been keeping up; Thanks a lot. You guys are awesome! Later!


	35. Chapter 35

Reviewing Ichigo's Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

Shock was the only the only thing going through the room after Yuzu had passed out again. Karin was only shocked because her sister had said that out of the blue, when she had planned for them to break the news to them slowly, but now that plan was shot to hell. Kisuke and Yoruichi were shocked for obvious reasons that don't need explaining.

"Did she just say what I think she said" Kisuke asked forcing his jaw shut with his hand.

"Yeah" Karin said softly "That's why I knew she'd be okay because the same thing happened to me a while ago."

"Why didn't you tell anybody" Yoruichi asked.

"Would you honestly have believed me" Karin asked. Both of them were silent, "I thought so. Let Yuzu rest and wake up and then we'll explain the rest. Let's contact the others as well because they have as much a right to know about this as the rest of us."

"I'm on it" Yoruichi said and flashed away.

After Yoruichi had left only Karin and Kisuke were still in the room "You both saw Ichigo, right" Kisuke asked after a few minutes. Karin nodded slightly, "How is that possible when he was clearly dead?"

"Most I'll explain when everyone else is here, but I will tell you a little bit" Karin said. "It was when Ichigo was about to take Aizen down. He tapped me and Yuzu in the forehead and transferred some of his spiritual pressure inside us to help unlock our powers, but by doing so he had set up the ability to appear within our minds the moment we were on the verge of death. He had then used the remainder of the power he put in us to fix us up, but he could only do it once."

"Ingenious" Kisuke said amazed, 'Ichigo was a lot more clever than I gave him credit for.' He then smiled a bit, 'That's my student.'

A couple days later Yuzu was up and about and feeling better than ever as the two sisters hung out in their brothers old bedroom and just talked about him, "I couldn't believe that Ichigo was still alive and appeared in our minds" Karin said "It's so overwhelming."

"I know" Yuzu said nodding her head "Oh yeah Karin, Ichigo told me something special when he visited me. Something that he didn't tell you."

"What is it?" Karin asked getting in close to Yuzu.

Yuzu giggled and then whispered into Karin's ear, "Ichigo got married."

Karin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "NO WAY" she shouted. Her shout was loud enough to alert her dad as he came in the room.

"What was that" he asked frantically doing ridiculous karate poses, "I heard screaming, what's wrong?"

Yuzu giggled at her dad while Karin, who had gotten control of her facial expression and vocal chords, pinched the bridge of her nose at her dad's actions, "It's nothing goat chin, Yuzu just saw a spider on the wall. I killed it for her."

"Oh, okay" Isshin said before turning back to the door, "Don't be up here too long. By my smell senses Yuzu's lovely dinner will be ready shortly." He shut the door and went back down stairs and both of the girls waited until they could no longer sense his spiritual pressure too close to them.

"A spider, really" Yuzu asked blushing in embarrassment. "It was one time when we were eight and you just can let me live it down."

Karin smirked, "Yuzu, you squealed like a little piglet, knocked over two lamps, smashed into the wall, and then clamped onto Ichigo until he killed it and even after he killed it you clung to him for the rest of the day and half the night."

Yuzu's face went bright red in embarrassment, "Oh yeah, what about the time when we were at the lake when we were nine."

"You swore you'd never speak of that" Karin said narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger at Yuzu comically.

"I don't recall that" Yuzu said smirking devilishly, "Weren't we just swimming along in a nice river on a nice day. Then you got out and a giant leech fell from the trees and landed on your shoulder. Then you squealed so loud you scared all the birds away and nearly made dad go deaf. Then you kept jumping around screaming, 'Get it off, get it off' in the most girlish, girly girl voice ever until Ichigo came over and peeled the leach off of you. Then it was you who latched onto Ichigo for the rest of the day and most of the night."

Karin glared at her sister, "Oh it's on now" she said darkly and then tackled her sister and began tickling her mercilessly. Yuzu laughed and giggled trying to escape her sister before fighting back leaving them both laughing on the floor. After ten minutes they were lying on the floor panting with their faces a little red and still giggling a bit. "You know Yuzu" Karin said "Back when we were little whenever we were scared or needed help it was always Ichi-nii there to help us."

"Yeah" Yuzu agreed, "He was always there when we needed him and he was always patient with us and he always listened and never interrupted."

"That's why we could always go to him whenever we needed to talk" Karin said. "Ichigo was always someone we could talk to whenever we had problems, unlike old goat chin" she chuckled.

"Karin, don't be mean" Yuzu said giggling.

"You know it's true" Karin countered and both of them dissolved into giggled and then both sisters went downstairs to for dinner. After dinner the remainder of the Kurosaki family sat down on the couch and chairs and relaxed.

"Anything interesting happen today" Isshin asked them.

Both of them looked at each other before Karin decided to talk, "Actually we have something very important to tell you." Isshin gave them his undivided attention while Karin swallowed nervously, "Ichigo's alive."

Isshin's eyes widened beyond the size of dinner plates, "What did you just say?"

"Nii-san is still alive" Yuzu said repeating Karin's sentence.

"Look I know it's been a while and everyone's still depressed, but it's been over a year now" Isshin said sadly to his daughters. "We all saw what happened, not a trace of him was recovered except for your mother's charm."

Karin shook her head, "That would be true, unless his power output was so great that it tore open a portal to another dimension and he was sucked inside before he could die." Isshin stared at his daughter in shock, while Karin sighed "We'll explain it all when everyone else shows up." Both girls had finished dinner and went back up to Ichigo's old room leaving Isshin sitting there in shock and puzzlement.

After a while of talking Karin and Yuzu both fell asleep in Ichigo's old bed. Ever since he had, supposedly, died they had spent a lot of time in there because to them it felt like they were closer to him. They couldn't explain it, but whenever they were in there they could sort of feel his presence.

Then came the weekend. It was Saturday when Karin got the call from Yoruichi that everyone would be here within an hour. Karin looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning, 'Well, that was quick' she thought silently to herself.

At around 9:00 there was a knock at the door. Yuzu answered it and welcomed a variety of people into the room. The first to come in were all of Ichigo's old high school friends; Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad. All of them were now Tokyo University students. It may be a shock that all of them were at the same place, but since Ichigo was gone they had all become much closer. Keigo wasn't loud or rambunctious anymore, which shocked a lot of people. Ichigo was one of Keigo's closest friends and his death had a harsh effect on him and really changed him.

Mizuiro hadn't changed much; he was still kind of a womanizer and had a long time girlfriend about three years older than him. Tatsuki had taken Ichigo's death harder than Keigo did. Ichigo was Tatsuki's first friend and long time sparring partner. After he died Tatsuki was a wreck for a while, but after that she trained harder than ever, morning, noon and night and the next time she went to the Country tournaments she won and was officially declared the strongest female in all of Japan.

While Ichigo's death didn't seem to affect Uryuu that much, it really did. Though sometimes he hated to admit it Ichigo was a dear friend to him and Uryuu had a large amount of respect for Ichigo's skill as a warrior. Chad was also affected by Ichigo's death a lot since Ichigo was Chad's first friend that stuck up for him and watched his back. Even though Chad said he was fine to the remainder of his friends, on the inside he was still grieving. That was why he resolved to protect Ichigo's friends and family as a way to repay Ichigo for all he did for him.

Orihime had taken it the hardest of all of them. She had truly loved Ichigo with all of her heart and when she learned that he was killed she buried herself in her apartment for two months straight. Eventually they managed to get her to come out and return to school. Tatsuki had managed to help her along and, surprisingly, so was Uryuu. Uryuu comforted her when she needed it most and eventually the two of them started going out.

After welcoming them all in the second group had come inside. It was Ichigo's Shinigami friends; Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Renji and Rukia. That group had changed a lot as well. Kisuke was training Yuzu and Karin on how to be a Shinigami and he was taking this extra seriously. He owed Ichigo a lot and made a lot of mistakes with him and swore he would not make the same mistakes with his sisters. Yoruichi was almost the same; she was helping them in Hakuda and Shunpo, while still acting as a messenger between Soul Society and them. She was like Yuzu and Karin's protector; she always followed Yuzu or Karin whenever there was a hollow attack because she would be damned if they lost another member of the Kurosaki Family. Tessai wasn't as close to Ichigo as the others, but he did know him well and expressed great grief and sadness when he passed on, but he recovered quickly enough.

Renji and Rukia took it really hard. Ichigo was their Nakama, a comrade, one they could always depend and count on. After the news of his death reached them Renji threw himself into training to perfect every skill he was lacking in because he swore to himself that he would be strong enough to protect all of his Nakama. In the end all of his hard work paid off and four months after the Winter War Renji challenged Byakuya to a battle. The battle was carried on for over six hours in front of the entire Sixth Squad and captains. As soon as the time struck six and a half hours Renji had managed to defeat Byakuya and just barely managed to stay conscious enough to be declared the winner. For his skills in battle he was promoted to Captain of Squad 3 in the place of Gin. His Lieutenant was still Izuru Kira and they worked really well together.

Rukia was almost as much of a wreck as Orihime was. After she learned of what happened Rukia locked herself in her room at the Kuchiki manor and cried in there for over a month muttering how it was all her fault that he was dead. She was the one to first give him Soul Reaper powers thus making him a part of all this and in her mind she thought that it was her fault in the first place. It took a combination of Byakuya, Renji and Ukitake to get her out of her room. Once out Rukia had also begun training a lot harder. In a few months time she was promoted to the status of Lieutenant of Squad 13 with Byakuya's approval and recommendation.

After guiding them to a place to sit down and talk with the others the final group entered the house; the Vaizards. Shinji, Rose, Kensei, Love, Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa and Hachi entered with blank expressions. They hadn't known Ichigo for as long as the others, but for the time they had known him they had begun to like him. Even though Ichigo was stubborn and too serious for his own good he was a good man and when they learned of his death they all grieved privately, especially Shinji. Shinji was a second sensei to him, like Urahara was, and taught Ichigo how to control his hollow. Shinji had grown particularly close to Ichigo.

After everyone was either sitting, standing or whatever Karin and Yuzu stood up at the front of the room getting all of their attention. "Uh… hi" Yuzu said awkwardly grinning a bit "I bet you are all wondering why we called you all her so suddenly."

"That's the main idea" Renji said earning a smack to the arm from Rukia.

Karin continued, "Recent things have come up that you all need to know," Karin stopped and took a deep breath "Ichigo… is still alive."

Shock filled all of their eyes and silence was in the room for almost a minute before Shinji regained the use of his voice, "That's impossible" he said. "The power output was too great for any being to survive. I was there I saw what happened. Not a trace of him was left."

Suddenly Isshin spoke up, "Unless the power output was so great that it tore open a portal in the Space-Time continuum" he spoke slowly with his eyes widening as he repeated Karin's words from last night.

Kisuke stroked his chin, "That is a possibility" he said quietly. "The power output was that of a Third-Dimensional being so it's a good chance that what you just said was true."

"So in other words Ichigo is alive, but just in a different dimension" Yoruichi said as her eyes widened along with everyone else.

"How is it that you two know of this" Chad asked quietly.

"It was back during the fight with Aizen" Karin spat Aizen's name like it was poison. "Right before Ichigo took Aizen to the outskirts of town he tapped me and Yuzu on the forehead."

"He said that he had transferred some of his spirit energy into us so we could unlock our own powers" Yuzu continued.

"That doesn't explain how you could know he was alive" Uryuu interrupted.

"We're getting to that" Yuzu said, "The second part of that ability was that he would be able to appear within our minds the moment we were near death."

"So you both know because you've both been near death" Tatsuki said and the two of them nodded. Then she smiled, "Ichigo was much smarter than I gave him credit for" she whispered quietly.

'He's alive' Rukia thought happily as a few tears went down her face, but no one noticed as they each had their own thoughts on the matter. Wiping her face she spoke out loud, "Do you know where he is and how he's doing?"

"We don't exactly know where he is, but we do know how he's doing" Karin said "Yuzu if you will."

Yuzu nodded, "When Ichigo visited me in his mind he implanted part of his memories inside me so we could all see how he's doing."

"Well what are you waiting for" Hiyori said impatiently fidgeting in her seat. Yuzu closed her eyes and accessed the part of her mind that had Ichigo's memories in it. As soon as she found it she brought it out and then black spirit energy burst from her body and floated in mid air. Everyone could immediately sense the spirit energy and there was no mistaking it.

It was Ichigo's spirit energy.

Then the energy began to form into a giant screen that took up most of the empty space. Everyone who was in the way had to get up and move until it finished expanding out. Then the screen seemed to flicker a bit until it turned completely white in the background.

Then a person appeared on it. The person was tall in stature wearing all black clothing. The pants were part of a Hakuma while the top was a long shikkaisho with the right sleeve missing and a glove being on the person's right hand. The most striking feature was the long orange hair and the deep piercing brown eyes.

"Ichigo" Isshin whispered softly with his eyes wide. The others were wide eyed as well and most of the females had tears going down their eyes. The only ones who didn't were Karin and Hiyori since they were too stubborn to cry in front of others.

"Hey everyone" the Ichigo in the screen said. It was the first time any of them had heard his voice in over a year. "I can't believe it's been over a year since I last say most of you. I hope you're all doing well."

"Probably better than you" Renji said before he could stop himself.

Ichigo chuckled softly surprising them since he never use to chuckle or smile at all, "Yeah probably" he said before turning his face completely serious reminding them of the old Ichigo. "Should I tell my own story first or shall I hear what's been going on with your lives since I've been gone."

"We want your story of course Ichigo" Rukia said immediately.

Ichigo then smirked, "Still the same impatient midget as ever." Rukia bristled and turned bright red as the others chuckled/giggled at her and she really wanted to slap him with her notebook. "Ah, I haven't done that in so long" Ichigo said wistfully "And the best part is since I'm in here and you're out there you can't hit me with that damn notebook." Rukia bristled again as the others laughed out right.

"Shut up Baka Strawberry" Rukia shouted hoping to get back at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't react at all, just continue smirking, "Okay what has happened to you in the past year Ichigo? You used to react to that every time."

"I've been called worse" was the simple reply. "Any way we might as well start. Ask any questions and I'll answer them as good as I can."

"What exactly happened on that day over a year ago" Kisuke asked immediately.

"Well that's an interesting story" Ichigo said as though talking about the weather. "On that day when I appeared to face Aizen I was fully prepared to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou that Zangetsu taught me, but it turns out that the power increase that the technique brought me was too much for my body to handle."

"What do you mean" Isshin asked.

"The sudden intake of spirit energy was too much for me to handle" Ichigo clarified. "Zangetsu told me that my body is constantly growing stronger with spirit energy, but it builds up slowly for my body to get use to it. With the power that the Final Getsuga Tenshou brought, the sudden intake of so much energy was too much for my body to handle and it was slowly killing me. Zangetsu told me that even if I had used the Final Getsuga Tenshou then I still would have succumbed to death. If I had tried releasing slow bursts of energy to calm it down and if by some miracle I did survive then I wouldn't have enough power to perform the technique. Either way it was a lose-lose situation."

"So you took Aizen out of town and released all of your power in a single burst and vaporized him" Renji said and Ichigo nodded.

"When I did that I was fully prepared to sacrifice everything to make sure everyone would be okay and since you're all here it looks like I succeeded" Ichigo said.

"Noble idiot" Rukia said fondly with a tear going down her cheek.

Ichigo continued, "The next thing I know I'm waking up inside a cottage in the middle of a nowhere during a torrential downpour of rain. Only afterwards did I find out from Zangetsu that I had survived and had landed in another dimension."

"How did you even survive if you said the amount of power was too much for you to handle?" Yoruichi asked.

"It turns out that I had used up almost every ounce of spirit energy that I had" Ichigo said. "Zangetsu told me that with me surviving, on pure luck I might add, my power would slowly begin to build back up to the level that it was at when I faced Aizen. Only this time my body could slowly get used to it and the result is me being more powerful than I ever was. Also Zangetsu told me that thanks to my little stunt my power had increased so much that he is now permanently stuck in Bankai mode." That left everyone shocked into silence for almost two minutes.

"Well that explains that" Tessai spoke for the first time while pushing his glasses back up. "But why haven't you tried to get back to this dimension?"

"There are nearly an infinite amount of dimensions in this universe" Ichigo said. "Zangetsu told me that the odds of me getting back to my dimension are about 1,367,286,674,197-1; plus the power output in order to open up a portal in the first place would take every single ounce of power I had and Zangetsu warned me that I might not survive. His exact words were "You got lucky once, you might not get lucky a second time.""

Silence filled the room again, "So there's no chance we'll see you again" Orihime's small voice asked.

Ichigo's eyes softened, "I'm afraid not unless another portal opens that leads to this Dimension. Well I told you about how I got there, any other questions?"

"You said you ended up in a cottage" Mizuiro spoke also for the first time, "How exactly did you get there since it's highly unlikely you landed there in the first place."

Ichigo's cheeks began to turn red and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well…" he chuckled nervously; something everyone was not used to that much.

Yuzu suddenly snapped her fingers bringing all attention to her as she smirked mischievously, "Does it have to do with the other visitor that came to my mind with you." All attention was back to Ichigo.

Ichigo had a flat look on his face, "Karin has been a bad influence on you" he said in an equally flat voice. Karin grinned proudly while Yuzu looked as innocent as a new born kitten.

"What other person" Shinji asked.

Before Ichigo could answer Yuzu started explaining in an excited voice, "It was woman who was came with him. Oh she was absolutely gorgeous. Ichigo you need to show them."

The others sweat dropped while Ichigo groaned in his head, "Exactly who is the woman you brought with you" Kisuke asked barely suppressing a grin.

Ichigo's face got redder, "She's my wife" he said softly. The reactions were quite hilarious in Ichigo's opinion. Isshin's eyes got wide and he began coughing violently, Renji and Rukia both had their jaws drop down to the floor, Tessai's glasses cracked from the girly squeals of excitement that Yuzu and Karin gave off, Yoruichi and Orihime both covered their mouths and 'eeped' silently, Shinji spluttered as though he was choking on his tongue, the other Vaizards had a look of disbelief on their faces while Kisuke grinned like the smart idiot that he was.

"W-w-w-w-wife" Renji stuttered in a high voice. "You mean to tell us that you actually got married?"

"Wow, that's quite a surprise" Uryuu said closing his jaw and pushing his glasses up.

"Stop keeping them in suspense nii-chan, show them" Yuzu said getting more exciting.

Ichigo smiled, "Okay, it'll only be a picture since she's not actually in here with me." Ichigo then snapped his fingers and an image of Konan took over the screen wearing the exact same clothes that she was wearing when Yuzu met her. She had a small smile on her face and her amber eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Oh… my… God" Isshin and Shinji breathed out.

"She's gorgeous" Tessai said.

"She's beautiful" Kisuke said quietly. Everyone else was quiet as they could barely wrap their brains around the fact that Ichigo had gotten married so quickly and to such a hot girl no less.

"Yeah she is" Ichigo said in a loving voice that no one thought they'd hear from him. "After I appeared in that world she watched over me and nursed me back to health and taught me all about the world. After spending about a month and a half with her I recognized a very important fact, I was in love."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that son" Isshin said.

"I know, surprising I know" Ichigo agreed since he knew none of them had ever seen him show so much emotion before. "Anyway I'll get onto explaining the rest of the story."

Ichigo began explaining about the world he was in. He started with how the world was a ninja world that made and created ninja in special villages. He explained about all of the minor countries and their Shinobi villages and also explained about their Daimyo's as well.

He then went on to talk about the main countries and Shinobi villages known as the Hidden Leaf Village, the Hidden Sand Village, the Hidden Mist Village, the Hidden Cloud Village and the Hidden Rock Village and about their leaders the Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage.

After that he went onto explaining about why he stayed in the rain village with Konan and went up to the part when it was invaded by the enemy known as the Akatsuki. Here Ichigo stopped and explained how the Akatsuki were enemy ninja bent on world domination for their own gain.

After that he continued to explain how he fought the enemy off, but was unable to save the village. He had told them how Konan flew him into the air so he could take out the remainder of the enemy with his attack. After that Konan said that they would relocate to the Hidden Leaf Village to protect and help the one who could defeat Madara.

Now Ichigo explained all about Konan's past and what she was involved in before getting out. Then he explained all about Naruto and what he knew about him. After he was finished he went with Konan to her friend's memorial sight and took the Rinnegan from his eyes. He gave a quick explanation on what it was.

Then he went to explain how they got to the village, spoke to Tsunade the Hokage, got the Rinnegan transplanted into Naruto and how he and Konan became official ninja and had formed their very own clan known as the Kurosaki clan. He explained in a happy voice that after that he had taken Konan out to a good restaurant and while there he proposed to her and asked her to marry him and she had whole heartedly agreed.

Then it turned into kind of a downer of an explanation because then he told them of how there was a meeting of the Five Kages and how Tsunade and the other Kages were being summoned to the Land of Iron by the Raikage to discuss the issue of the Akatsuki. Ichigo and Naruto were selected as the body guards and accompanied her to the Land of Iron.

Then he had explained the Land of Iron events and how he helped Naruto fight against his old friend who, at the time, was a traitor and was working with the enemy. After he finished explaining the fight scene he started at the spot when the leader, known as Madara, had declared war on them for not giving him the remainder of the Tailed Beasts, which Ichigo had explained about earlier. He finished his explanation by saying that currently he was fighting in a war against someone who was just as much of a psychotic, megalomaniac that Aizen was.

By the end of the explanation the others were wide eyed and slightly slack jawed. "Ichigo" Chad spoke, "You have some of the worst luck that I've ever seen."

"Tell me something I don't know" Ichigo said sarcastically. "Well that's been my life up until now, just fighting in a war, killing enemies daily, fighting alongside friends; you know… usual shit." Everyone chuckled at that.

"What is the war there like?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Normally under the Konoha laws I'm forbidden to discuss mission details with you, but you aren't in this dimension so it really doesn't matter" Ichigo said. "Here I'll show you all one of my missions to a place known as the Land of Islands on an assassination/ assault mission. Though I will warn all of you right now, if you have a weak stomach then leave the room."

No one even twitched, "Okay then, let me show you what it's like…"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	36. Chapter 36

Reviewing Ichigo's Memories Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

The screen then flashed around in a bunch of bright lights before it went completely dark and then Ichigo's voice filled the room, "June, Land of Islands, 3 months ago, the attack known as Operation Swashpoint" his voice said in a monotone. "I was a part of a small team that infiltrated the main island in search for the leader known as Hitako Tachi. We met with someone I knew from the past as one of my informants."

"Why did you have to get this Hitako Tachi in the first place" Renji asked.

"He and his nation began to follow the enemies ideals on creating a new world and were planning on joining them" Ichigo's voice answered. "Anyway that's the basic idea so here it comes. Also while the memory is playing you will not be able to ask any questions until there is a pause or until it ends."

The screen was still black, but then they heard Ichigo's voice in the silence, "The police force is going to be here soon; let's make this quick." Then they heard the sound of some soft jazz being played in the silence. Then the screen lit up to show a newly dressed Ichigo wearing his Jonin outfit. Zangetsu wasn't strapped to Ichigo's waist as it usually was.

"Ichigo, it's been a while" a deep voice said. The angle turned to a middle aged man with a scraggly beard and long hair in a ponytail. It was the same blacksmith from the old Hidden Rain Village. He had left for a vacation to the Land of Islands before it was destroyed and once he got news of what happened he just stayed in the Land of Islands.

"Not enough Kaito" Ichigo said shaking the man's hand. "This is one of my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha" the angle flipped to Sasuke who sat to Ichigo's right. He was simply leaning against the bar with his arms crossed.

"Kaito" he said simply. Kaito nodded to him.

"And this is my other teammate Naruto Namikaze" Ichigo said pointing to his left. On the left of Ichigo Naruto sat on a stool while leaning his left arm against the bar and his right arm resting on the side.

Naruto opened his rippled eyes, shocking the ones who were watching all this, "What's up Kaito" he said. Kaito nodded back to him like he did with Sasuke.

"So you got what we need" Ichigo asked.

Kaito simply pulled out a map and put it on the table in front of Ichigo, "He will be in here… this plantation. Our attack on the southern islands should distract them enough to… get you inside."

"What about the evac," Ichigo asked looking the map over.

"We will have a transport waiting for you" Kaito said and pointed at the spot on the map, "Just be there."

"Excellent" Ichigo said and then they all heard the sound of a door knocking, they turned to see four people walking towards the door, "We got company" Ichigo says to them in a bored voice.

Four people carrying swords and wearing armor walked in, "Everyone take out your I.D. papers now" the captain demanded. The other members began to harass the people in the bar to the sickness of everyone watching this. Then the man turned to see Ichigo, Naruto, and Sasuke sitting there bored looking. "Oi, where you guys from?" None of them made any indication that they heard him. "I said where are you from" he growled walking towards Naruto.

"Be cool Ichigo, wait" Naruto whispered to him as Ichigo reached into a pouch strapped to his right leg leaving the others to wonder what he had planned.

"I'm talking to you" the leader shouted and grabbed Naruto's arm. Quick as ever Ichigo grabbed the guy's arm, pulled it off Naruto and stabbed his hand through and stuck it into the table. The man screamed in pain, but was silenced when Ichigo simply punched him across the face hard making him pass out.

The other three saw that their captain was down and went over to get them, but didn't get that far since Naruto and Sasuke pulled out kunai and threw them at the remainder of them killing them quickly. "Okay everything is ready" Kaito said and ducked down pulled out three swords. He tossed the long Daito sword to Ichigo, which was Zangetsu. Ichigo strapped it over his shoulder and pulled it from his sheath with a long 'shwing' sound. He then tossed a straight sword, the size of a Chokuto to Sasuke, who strapped it to his waist and pulled it out. Finally he tossed a katana length broad sword to Naruto who simply caught it and waited for orders.

Ichigo removed the kunai from the unconscious captain's hand, "Sorry about the place Kaito" he said and simply tossed the kunai into the Captain's head killing him quickly.

"No problem, my men will take care of the bodies" Kaito said. They could then hear a bunch of shouting coming from outside.

"Occupants are surrounding the place armed with numerous weapons" Sasuke said from the window.

"Sasuke, Kaito you two give off some cover" Ichigo said, "Naruto on me, we fight our way through the streets." Ichigo took place by the door handle, "Okay, cover us" Ichigo shouted as he and Naruto took charge out of the open door.

Naruto went through hand seals, "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu" he shouted. Out from his hands formed a large lightning dragon that shot forward creating a large explosion and spraying many bodies and blood through the air.

Ichigo charged forward into the smoke and then began hacking and slashing through the survivors. He parried, ducked and attacked all the remaining enemies, "Move up the street," Ichigo commanded "Sasuke take the right."

"On it" Sasuke called back. He charged forward and two of them jumped from behind a building with their weapons poised to stab him and they did stab him, to the others, who were watching this, shock. The Sasuke smirked before he disappeared into nothing as the Magatama second to the right glowed.

"Shit, Genjutsu" they said. That was the last thing they said as two streams of lightning pierced them through the back of their necks killing them quickly.

Ichigo just stabbed another one through the chest when he was surrounded by a bunch of them. Ichigo just smirked and pointed his sword out.

"What's he planning" Kisuke spoke silently after witnessing Ichigo's new found skill and brutality.

"Getsuga…" He said as his body began rotating, "Kaiten" he shouted and black energy swirled around him and expanded out and enveloped all of those that surrounded him and blew them away. Ichigo stopped rotating and the black energy dispersed leaving Ichigo standing in a small crater.

"That's new" Shinji said impressed.

"Okay, let's move" Naruto called. They continued on up the street passed piles of bodies that were littering the floor, some dead, some alive and moaning in pain and even some that were completely blown apart and missing some body parts with some internal organs showing everywhere. The younger ones watching this turned a little green at the images that were displayed except for Uryuu and Chad.

"Shit, reinforcements" Sasuke shouted as about 50 enforcers appeared behind the buildings at the front and hid behind obstacles to avoid being hit by their attacks.

"There are too many of them" Ichigo shouted, "Down the alley way, I will cover you." Sasuke, Naruto and Kaito ran down the alley avoiding hails of kunai and jutsu being thrown at them. "Fuck, Getsuga Ame" he shouted. The tip of Zangetsu glowed and fired a barrage of needle bullets that either skewered the enemy, knocked the weapons of course or destroyed the jutsu being launched at them.

Ichigo soon caught up with them and took cover behind a building with the others. "I will meet you at the docks on the East side of the island. Good luck my friends" Kaito said and took off down a different alley.

"Okay let's go" Ichigo said. "Get jutsu's ready cause we're going to be charging right through the lion's den." Each of them went through hand seals and then charged through to the next alley way.

Civilians were running in fright trying to get away from the action, "Get the fuck out of the way" Sasuke shouted at them and soon they began running as fast as they could and weaved through the crowds of enemy attacking them. "Explosion Style: Explosive Chakra Ball" he shouted as his hands glowed a bright yellow color before two yellow balls of chakra formed in his hands. Sasuke then launched the chakra balls at the buildings and enemies blowing them to kingdom come.

Naruto jumped through the explosions and made a clone next to him and as they hovered in the air they both finished hand seals at the same time, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets," and "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave." They both took in a deep breath. The clone of Naruto did a 180 degree turn and blasted wind blades everywhere knocking down many ninja and buildings while the original fired a variety of wind bullets from his mouth piercing a lot of ninja in vital spots and non-vital spots.

Ichigo charged through to the front and just finished his own hand seals and jumped into the air "Spirit Style: Catastrophic Explosion" he shouted. He screamed loudly as black energy burst from his body in a similar way to how he destroyed Aizen except it wasn't nowhere near as powerful. The enemy nearby were either completely blown away or vaporized because they were too close.

"Move it guys" Naruto shouted as they continued to run past enemies killing as many as they could. As they jumped down a small incline enemies detonated many explosive notes taking themselves out hoping to get them as well. Their hopes were in vain as all three of them jumped through the explosion and continued on as if nothing was wrong. The screen then flashed and went back to being dark.

"We escaped from the police, the Operation had begun. We were heading for Tachi's plantation" Ichigo's voice sounded into the silent room. "Before the memory proceeds are there any more questions?"

"Have you been fighting like that for over a year" Karin asked quietly "Exactly like that every single day?"

There was silence for a few seconds, "Yes I have. The life as a Shinobi is not an easy one, but you know me. I like to serve, protect my friends and home."

"Because that's just the kind of person you are" Karin smiled.

"What were those techniques that you and those guys used" Kisuke asked interested.

"It's a special skill called Ninjutsu" Ichigo said. "Every ninja has this life force called Chakra. It's used by combining Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy and it creates what they call Ninjutsu. The hand signs are a way to utilize the jutsu and give it shape and nature formation. The ninja use many forms of their own fighting by adding the elements to their chakra to create elemental jutsu or, rarely, use it as pure chakra attacks. The other abilities involve illusions, combat, sword use, traps, sealing, and even reanimation."

"Sounds like people don't sleep much there" Shinji said to himself. "Now if those abilities involve this chakra or whatever then how come you can do it when you only have access to spirit energy?"

"It's pretty much the same thing with me" Ichigo said. "I can use the hand signs to control my spirit energy and shape it into what I want and all I have to do control the amount of power I put into it. It's actually much simpler than I thought it would be. Well since there aren't many more questions then let's continue with the memory."

The screen flickered again before it showed all three of them sitting on top of a hill that led to the back of a mansion that was filled with a lot of guards. "There's the plantation" Ichigo said, "Kaito and his men should be hitting the docks… any… second… now." Then a signal flare flew into the air and exploded into sparks. "There's the signal" he said.

"Great, now how do we get in there" Naruto asked.

"Like this of course" Ichigo said in an obvious voice. He elongated the chain of Zangetsu and pierced it through the stones near the edge of the cliff and then with a mighty throw Zangetsu sailed through the air and pierced the wall of the plantation with no one noticing a thing.

"There's your answer" Sasuke said as Ichigo tested the strength of it. Seeing that it was strong enough to hold they proceeded on. "Hook up" Sasuke said. They all pulled out clips from their packs and each of them clipped it onto the chain. Sasuke and Naruto hooked up first while Ichigo brought up the rear.

Sliding down with at least five feet distance between them they saw two guards standing there in the area where they would drop. Ichigo dropped down first silently while Naruto and Sasuke dropped down simultaneously and landed on the guards where they proceeded to slit their throats.

Ichigo summoned Zangetsu to his hand and tugged the chain that was lodged into the rock free and shrunk it back down to a regular size. Ichigo nodded to the two of them and they entered through a room to their left and saw a guard relaying radio messages. "Ichigo take him out" Naruto whispered.

Ichigo snuck up behind the guy and snapped his neck with a loud snapping sound making the younger ones watching this wince slightly. After he fell to the floor Ichigo looked out the window, "Perfect all of their focus is on the Southern Islands. There's a convoy going through right now, don't engage, just let them pass."

The three of them open the door silently and go and duck down behind some rocks and trees and stare out as the convoy passes by. They soon passes by, "Sasuke left flank, let's go" Ichigo said and all three of them moved towards their objectives.

They ran up a hill and hid behind an archway and saw four guards in there. Two were by supply barrels; one was climbing up stone steps while the other was already at the top. Ichigo nodded to them and Zangetsu then began to glow a dark black color before a spiraling ball formed at the top. Ichigo then jumped out into the open and shouted, "Getsuga Rasen Dangan" he shouted. Two spiral balls shot from his Zanpakuto and hit the two guards on the stairs.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped out as well and took care of the last two guards with well placed shuriken and kunai to the face and neck. "Up the stairs let's go" Ichigo said. "This Tachi guy is quite paranoid. Ever since the war broke out he's been afraid of assassination from either side."

"He's got good reason" Sasuke said as the got to the top, "Madara has been steadily trying to get the other minor nations on his side. He lost his chance with the Grass and Waterfall and Rain no longer exists so that only leaves the other of the minor villages."

"Great Paranoia leads to really stupid mistakes and Tachi is about to pay for his today" Naruto said. They got up close to a door and Naruto and Sasuke took the spot by the handle, "Sasuke, get ready" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He patted it twice and Naruto kicked the door in and they both launched fireballs at the enemy inside.

Then they continued into the outside and more guards came from around the corners and launched fire and water style jutsu at them, "Getsuga Tate" Ichigo shouted and raised his Zanpakuto in the air shielding them from the attacks. Then he swung his Zanpakuto and sent the shield at them enveloping the enemy and launching them away. "Let's move" Ichigo said and then they moved up a second set of stairs.

Ichigo kicked the door in and saw no one around, "Alright, all's clear for now, Sasuke take the roof, if there's any trouble just throw this and I'll be there" Naruto said and handed him a Hiraishin Kunai.

"Got it" Sasuke said and climbed through a hatch in the roof.

"Okay Naruto, let's go" Ichigo said and he and Naruto began maneuvering down the halls and soon they felt the ground shake and heard the sound of explosions in the distance.

"We better hurry" Sasuke's voice said through the headsets they were wearing. "The main attack has already begun and no doubt Tachi will be trying to escape."

"We're running out of time" Ichigo muttered, "Let's pick up the pace."

Then they plowed through into a main room and were immediately assaulted with a bunch of flying weapons. They ducked the attacks and charged forward with their weapons drawn and began slashing and attacking the enemy left and right.

Ichigo blocked a strike with his Zanpakuto and then stabbed the guy in the neck with a kunai and jerked it out leaving the guy on the ground to bleed to death. He stabbed another one through the gut and backhanded a second one. Then he grabbed that guy and threw him to the ground and to finish him he stabbed him with a kunai and walked off to deal with the others.

Naruto slashed one through the neck and dodged a behind stab and then grabbed him by the neck and slashed his neck open and threw him to the ground. Then his Rinnegan eyes widened and he turned around to see a kunai about to stab him. Dropping his sword the he blocked it with his hand letting the blade pierce right through. Yelling slightly Naruto elbowed him with his other arm and knocked him to the ground. Naruto then jumped on top of him and began beating his face in and after four extremely hard punches he snapped the guy's neck.

"You okay" Ichigo asked as he pulled Zangetsu from the last guy's head.

"I'm fine" Naruto grunted and pulled the kunai out from his hand and threw it aside with a groan "Let's continue." The wound in Naruto's hand healed in the blink of an eye and they moved on until they reached a double door.

"Our troops are breaching the islands" Sasuke's voice grunted over the headset "They'll be up there in about 15 minutes."

"Sit tight we'll be done in five" Ichigo said "Stack up we're almost there."

"Okay" Naruto said and they got to the door. Ichigo took the front while Naruto covered him from behind. Naruto tapped his shoulder three times and they charged in and killed the enemy in there before they could even blink.

"Target should be up ahead, get in position" Ichigo said. Sasuke spoke again and gave them a warning that they better get out of there soon. This time Naruto took the front and Ichigo was behind Naruto. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and his hand began to glow slightly. "This is it… ready to make history?"

"Let's do it" Naruto said and pushed the door open. Inside was a man of normal height wearing a grey fighting jacket, black pants and black shoes with shoulder length dark grey hair and next to him was a young woman of about 19 years old who looked scared out of her mind and her clothes were partly ripped and she was bruised as well.

Immediately Hitako Tachi grabbed the girl around the neck and held a kunai to her throat. "Stop where you stand or this girl dies" he shouted insanely as he pressed it hard enough to her neck to draw blood while the young girl sobbed hysterically.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at the guy with fury while Ichigo remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was pissed at this guy. "You won't kill her" Ichigo said calmly. "If you kill her then there goes your bargaining chip and you are left defenseless. If you really weren't afraid of us you'd have killed her by now. So let her go shithead." While Ichigo was speaking he made a hand gesture towards Naruto with his left hand that no one, but Naruto could see.

Tachi glared at Ichigo because inside he knew that what he said was true. "You think I'm afraid of two snot-nosed brats like you" he shouted. "You both are nothing compared to Lord Madara. He will get you soon enough and you, him and the rest of you allied scum will die in his new world while we, the supporters, will be the ones to live." Then his grip tightened around the kunai and raised it up and brought it down making the girl scream.

"Naruto" Ichigo shouted.

"On it" he shouted back quickly and pointed his hand at the girl, "Universal Pull" he shouted. The girl flew from his grip and into Naruto's arms. Tachi saw he had no shield anymore so he tried to make a run for it.

"Hado #4: Byakurai" Ichigo shouted and a small burst of lightning shot from his hand in slow motion and travelled through the air towards Tachi. It then pierced him right through the head between his eyes spraying blood and brain matter around him before he fell to the ground dead.

Naruto gently shook the girl as she clutched onto him in a death grip, "Hey… you okay?" She couldn't speak because she was still shaking and sobbing badly and soon began breathing erratically and harshly. "She's hyperventilating" Naruto said worried, "Ma'am please calm down" Naruto said.

"Naruto check the area, I'll deal with this" Ichigo said quickly. He took the girl in his arms as Naruto searched the area, "Ma'am look at me, look at me" he urged softly as she finally managed to look him in the face. "You're okay, Tachi is dead now. He can't hurt you anymore. You're going to be okay. Just breathe evenly and calm down."

She finally got her breathing under control, "Are you sure he's gone" she asked in the most timid voice he had ever heard.

"Positive, I dealt the final blow myself" Ichigo said. "Can you walk?" she nodded slightly and stood up, though she was still shaking horribly. "Okay, then just stay close to me and you'll be okay. I'll get you out of here and to a safe place."

Ichigo held her hand and guided the young woman along down the hall and past some dead bodies that Naruto had killed. She started shaking again, but Ichigo calmed her down enough to continue. Ichigo tapped his head set, "Sasuke what's the word" he asked.

"All squads are advancing farther and farther into the islands" Sasuke said. "Enemy forces are being neutralized. We've got about 250 reported dead and about 100 now as prisoners. Our forces are also guiding civilians to evacuation boats."

"Where exactly are civilians being gathered" Ichigo asked.

"Southeastern side of the main island; about twenty miles from where our evac is" Sasuke said. "What about Tachi, what happened?"

"The target has been neutralized" Ichigo said, "Mission accomplished. Now we need to get out of here and get to the evac. You finish up where you are and regroup with Naruto when you're done."

"Got it" Sasuke said and the line went dead.

Ichigo made a clone and turned to the young girl, "Okay my clone is going to take you to the evacuation center. I want you to follow my clone and stay close to him until you're at the evac center, okay?" she nodded hesitantly, "Good" he said turning to his clone "You know what to do." The clone nodded and led the young girl away to the evac center.

Ichigo entered the house and continued along the way until he saw Naruto and Sasuke dispatching the enemy around them. Ichigo went through more hand seals before his body began blowing a black color and red lightning danced off of his body.

He jumped off the edge and down towards them with a battle cry getting their attention. "Crushing Soul Bomb" Ichigo shouted and slammed into the ground. Black energy shot out from every direction and enveloped the entire enemy. Sasuke and Naruto shielded their eyes from the blast and soon it cleared showing a ruined room, dead, mutilated bodies and a lot of blood smears.

"I can't leave you two alone at all now can I" Ichigo said smirking at them. Both of them glared at Ichigo, "C'mon, we need to get out of here." They all ran out of the plantation ruins and immediately they were surrounded by enemy ninja with their weapons pointed at them.

"Well this could have gone better" Naruto muttered.

"You allied scum" one of them hissed, "Now we got our bargaining chip in order to push you guys out of here." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and glared at them, "Don't even think about it Uchiha, one false move and you're dead."

Ichigo put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head. Sasuke breathed in and out before deactivating his Sharingan.

The leader chuckled, "Good job at controlling your Shinobi boy, but next time keep them on leashes or next time they won't be so lucky." Ichigo merely ignored them and turned his distance into the surrounding trees above them. The wind was picking up blowing their hair slightly.

Ichigo turned to Naruto and nodded and then turned to Sasuke and nodded and all three of them smirked confusing all of those that were either there or watching. "What the fuck are you three smirking at" the leader shouted. Ichigo, Sasuke and Naruto just continued smirking at them for a few seconds pissing him off to no end. "Either wipe those smirks off your faces or I'll fucking stab you."

They all kept their smirks on their faces until Ichigo turned to the leader and gave a pleasant smile, which surprised him and the others. They didn't think they'd ever get used to Ichigo smiling like at all. "I can honestly say that it was not a pleasure knowing you" Ichigo said nonchalantly making the leader and his men confused. "Sasuke, Naruto jump" Ichigo ordered and all three of them jumped high in the air, just in time too.

"Dust Style: Dust Wave Jutsu" a voice shouted and a tidal wave of pure chakra came towards the enemy. They all screamed in fright as it developed them. Ichigo, Sasuke and Naruto were high enough in the air to avoid the attack. Once the attack died down they all landed safely on the ground.

"Perfect timing Kiba" Ichigo said and turned as Kiba jumped out of the forest with Kaito behind him. As Kiba landed his giant dog and partner Akamaru jumped down beside him and gave a barking greeting.

"Looks like you owe me one this time Ichigo" Kiba grinned and wiped the hair from his face exposing the eye patch over what was once called his left eye. "Well that's that, so what do we do now?"

"The transport is through the fields and down a hill" Kaito said, "We should hurry, the boats will be leaving shortly." They all turned and ran passed the ruined gates and through the fields smacking plants out of their way until they got to an opening and saw the remains of the fighting just finishing up.

"Okay let's go" Sasuke said as they all charged down the hill at super fast speeds before stopping themselves at the bottom.

"Your plan was perfect Ichigo" Kaito said as they all walked towards the docks where the ninja and prisoners were going on. "Minimal casualties, all civilians evacuated and about 300 prisoners. I knew something was special about you from the moment I saw you."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah c'mon it wasn't all my plan. Everyone who was a part of this operation is just as important as I am."

"Oh please" Naruto said grinning. "We all know that this whole operation was your idea. You took command, had an informant waiting for us, planned out the attack and even secured an evac for all civilians, prisoners and fighting Shinobi."

"Not to mentions that thanks to you that we had little casualties" Sasuke said smirking at Ichigo.

"C'mon, take credit where credit is due, 'General Kurosaki'" Kiba finished teasing him slightly with the use of his title.

Ichigo blushed in slight embarrassment, "You're all asses" he muttered before walking faster making the four people behind him laugh. The people watching this laughed as well. Ichigo was on a boat directing the prisoners and the guards responsible for them to their holding cells when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

Inclining his head slightly he saw a head of blue hair leaning against his shoulder. "Take over for a while" Ichigo said to the guard next to him.

"Yes sir" the guard said before turning around and smirking.

Ichigo turned around and saw the love of his life smiling at him, "You performed the attack well Ichigo" she said. The others found out that she had a soft and angelic voice and a few of Ichigo's old friends called him a lucky bastard in their heads.

"Thanks… but I didn't do it all on my own" Ichigo said scratching his head.

"You are way too modest love" she said before reaching up and kissing his lips slightly making the others wide eyed. Hey Ichigo may have told them he was married, but actually seeing him kiss someone was something they had never seen and something they would probably never get used to. "Take credit where credit is due."

"Oh I will" Ichigo said before kissing her on the lips while holding her tightly. Konan responded in kind and ran her hands through Ichigo's soft orange locks while Ichigo had one arm around her waist and the other running through her silky soft hair.

Back with the group watching this Isshin had covered Karin and Yuzu's eyes while the both of them struggled cutely to get him to remove his hands. The others let lose cheers and wolf whistles, "Go Ichigo" Keigo shouted enthusiastically. Ah the old Keigo was back.

The tender moment was ruined when there was an explosion on the screen. Ichigo and Konan broke apart and immediately jumped into action. Running to the end of the boat they saw a bunch of large ships in front of them.

"Ichigo" Sasuke called from the top of the ship, "We got a problem. Those fucking boats are blocking our way. If we don't get rid of them we're heading straight towards a god damn collision course."

"I hear you Sasuke" Ichigo shouted back. Turning to the troops he shouted out his orders, "Alright I want all of you to head to the deck and try to get rid of as many boats as you can. The rest of you block any jutsu or potential threats that come towards the boats."

"Yes sir" they all shouted and ran to the edge with loud battle cries and all of them went through hand seals before launching a lot of fire and water jutsu at the enemy boats.

"Konan take to the air, attack them from above" Ichigo said, "Naruto back her up."

"On it" they shouted. Konan made a hand seal and her paper wings sprouted and she took to the air. Naruto clasped his hands together and threw a black gravity ball into the air, "Planetary Devastation" he shouted. Rocks flew up from the ocean before clumping together to form a giant boulder. Naruto jumped on top of them and flew it towards the enemy alongside Konan.

"I'll take the Left side, you take the right" Konan shouted.

"Got it" Naruto shouted back before flying towards the enemy. Raising his hand a giant rock broke from the boulder and flew in front of Naruto. Taking a breath Naruto ignited it with fire, "Take this you sons of bitches" he shouted and fired it at the ships causing significant damage.

'I can't afford to waste any time, I'll finish this quickly' Konan thought as dodged to the side to avoid explosive kunai attacks. "Try this on for size" she yelled making a hand sign and a bunch of paper formed above her hand before transforming into a giant paper ball. She heaved it at the ships and once it made contact it exploded taking part of the massive ship with it.

Back on the deck Ichigo held his hand out and began chanting, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away; scatter brightly and cleanly when fired: Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho."

Twelve pink blasts formed all around Ichigo and focused on the focal point of his target; the ship directly in front of them. All twelve blasts fired at the boat and hit it dead center making the ship explode and burst into flames before sinking to the depths.

"Since when could he use Kido" Kisuke burst out in a relatively high voice, which would have caused others to laugh at him if they weren't so, shocked themselves.

'Not even I can use spells of that level' Rukia thought to herself trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Ichigo used a level ninety Kido spell.

"Sasuke on your left" Ichigo shouted. Little boats were coming towards them preparing to board their ships. They boarded the one next to them and began running amuck.

"Damn it" Sasuke shouted before jumping through the air, throwing a shit load of kunai and shuriken and flashing through hand seals, "Steel Style: Extreme Melting" he shouted. All of the kunai and shuriken melted and sprayed the enemy with hot melted steel making them scream in pain as it melted their skin, and bone before dying. Some of them jumped over the edge of the boat to the water.

Kiba flew into the air and saw a bunch of fireballs being launched at them. Gritting his teeth he went through hand seals, "Dust Style: Dismantling Shield." A clear glowing wall large enough to shield two ships appeared and as soon as the fireballs hit them they disintegrated into dust. Kiba looked around and saw fireballs being launched at other ships. Kiba flew around to other ships and brought the shield up to block the attacks.

As he blocked a third attack gave a battle cry and launched his hands forward. The shield began moving forward towards the enemy ships firing at them. As the shield made contact with two of the ships they slowly began to disintegrate as the shield cut into them. The enemy screamed as they too began to disintegrate with their ships.

Things may have been going good, but the enemy was still getting them good. A group got close to a ship on the end and planted numerous explosions on the hull and detonated them, not caring if they were caught in the explosion. The ship exploded spraying bodies of ninja, civilians and prisoners alike as they floated in the water that was becoming red with blood.

Ichigo grunted as he snapped an enemy's neck and threw him over the side of the boat. He looked around to see another ship of theirs blown up. Looking to his right he saw a battalion of Shinobi launch a powerful water style jutsu at them and knock a boat upside down where it sunk into the sea. Looking out he saw only about five enemy ships of the twelve the originally had while they only had six of their ten ships that they brought. "Kiba, Konan, Naruto, Sasuke, let's end this."

They all heard their commander. Naruto flew back to the ground on the remainder of his boulder and grabbed Sasuke by the hand where he proceeded to climb onto Naruto's boulder. Kiba and Konan flew up as well and hovered to the right. Ichigo then jumped into the air and hovered in the center of them. "Use your strongest jutsu that you can, we end this now" Ichigo said. The four of them nodded and prepared themselves.

Konan's paper formed into a spear-like shape before hardening, "Final Technique: Izanami's Heavenly Spear: Judgment Wave."

Kiba went through hand seals and slammed his hands together. Pulling them apart he formed a three dimensional cone with a bright ball in the middle "Dust Style: Dust Bomb Jutsu."

Naruto snapped his eyes opened and his eyes were normal now only they had a yellow color to them with the pupil of a toad and he had orange marks on the side of his face. Creating a clone Naruto and the clone molded their hands together and soon made Naruto's greatest jutsu, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."

Sasuke closed his eyes before snapping them open revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan, "Amaterasu."

Ichigo went through twelve hand seals quickly and slammed his hands together before bringing them out in front of him and leaving a blue ball in front of him and then he spread his limbs out spread eagle, "Spirit Style: Death Ray." Ichigo's four limbs glowed a blue color before a laser shot out of each of them and connected to the blue ball. Then Ichigo opened his glowing blue eyes and a final laser shot out and connected to the ball.

Each one of them fired their attacks at the same time. Konan fired a large blast of chakra from her spear, Kiba launched the cone shape attack from his hands, Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken, Sasuke spewed the black flames from his left eye and Ichigo fired the blue laser from the ball towards his ship. All attacks hit the remaining ships at the same time and the resulting explosion was the largest anybody had ever seen.

All five of the Shinobi in the air landed back on their ship more exhausted then they'd ever been, but they couldn't rest yet because of all of the Dupree that was coming towards them. "Fuck, guys" Ichigo shouted.

"We're on it" Kiba shouted. He jumped over to the two boats at the end at the left, "Dust Style: Dismantling Shield" the shield popped up and protected the two boats from the Dupree.

Konan jumped over to the boat next to her and created a mighty shield of paper around them so they wouldn't get hurt. Naruto jumped over to the boat at the far end of the right and held his hands up, "Almighty Push" he shouted and created a massive cravity shield that would repel anything that hit it.

Sasuke grit his teeth and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan again; only this time his eyes began bleeding shocking the ones who were watching, "Susanoo" he shouted and a giant warrior made entirely of black chakra formed and smacked away and Dupree that tried to breach.

Ichigo held his hands up in front of the boat and shouted "Bakudo #81: Danku" a giant clear shield rose up in front of the last boat that blocked the remainder of the Dupree.

"That attack destroyed about 1800 Shinobi, civilians and prisoners" came Ichigo's voice, "But me and my friends made it out of there alive." The screen flashed again and went dark before Ichigo appeared again, only this time the screen was fading in and out. "Looks like my time's almost up" Ichigo said softly "The remainder of my power's fading."

"Already" Yuzu cried before she could stop herself, "But the rest of us have so many more questions for you."

"I know" Ichigo said, "But this is all the time I can give. Before I go, there's one more memory I'd like to share with you all."

"What is it son" Isshin asked.

"My wedding day" Ichigo said to their shock, "The happiest day of my life should at least be witnessed by all of my friends and family." Ichigo disappeared from the screen and it flashed again before it stopped and showed a beautiful Cliffside where they saw a woman with the biggest set of jugs they'd ever seen, Sasuke, Kiba and two other girls there as well.

Then it zoomed into Ichigo and Isshin got the biggest grin on his face that anybody had ever seen. There on the screen was Ichigo dressed in a full tuxedo looking more nervous than anybody had ever seen him. And Karin squealed silently again making the others chuckle at them.

Then the music started making everybody lean in towards the screen. They saw a tall old man with long white hair leading Konan down the aisle. If the others were awestruck by her beauty before then they were completely blown away this time. Her wedding dress was amazing and the makeup she had on defined her beauty was beyond describing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take this woman to be your wife" the woman had said.

"I do" Ichigo said staring into her eyes.

"Konan, do you take this man to be your husband" she asked again.

"I do" she said staring back.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" she said. Ichigo and Konan leaned in and kissed each other and every single girl, plus Isshin, burst into happy tears, even Karin and Hiyori while the boys clapped and wolf whistled.

'My son, I'm so proud of you' Isshin thought wiping his eye.

Then the scene showed them running towards the cliff and they jumped off only to land on top of a dragon and fly off into the air kissing each other lovingly. The screen went blank to reveal Ichigo staring at them while smiling slightly, "I'm glad I was able to see all of you one last time. You've all been great friends, especially you three, Renji, Chad, Shinji. I'll never forget any of you… goodbye" he said as the screen completely faded and so did Ichigo's image.

A/N: I know that this chapter was long, but I wanted to get this over with. I just have one thing to say though; don't expect the other chapters to be this long because I can guarantee you that they won't. R&R

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	37. Chapter 37

The Revived Kage's vs. The New Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

One year had gone by since Ichigo had been inside his little sister's mind to see his family one last time. The war was still going on and it was at a dead stand still. It's been almost three years since he war broke out and the losses were heavy as the original 80,000 troops that started out in the war had dwindled down to less than 50,000. The only reason that their numbers were that high is because they got the minor nations to go to their side and it was also because of four certain individuals that were able to turn the tide of any battle and save countless lives.

The first one was Kiba Inuzuka nicknamed The Dust Brawler and second apprentice to the Third Tsuchikage Onoki of Both Scales. Kiba started out as just a regular Chunin of the Inuzuka clan until he was sent on that one mission to spy at an enemy base and got captured. Everything changed after that as he resolved to get stronger now that he had a handicap with fighting with one eye. He definitely got stronger and it showed as he could tear through Jonin Shinobi rather easily. It all started after Kiba saved Onoki's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, from death and her father, Kitsuchi, reported it to Onoki and Onoki took an interest in the young Inuzuka after seeing how well he fought with Kurotsuchi. Kiba had a combination affinity to Earth, Wind and Fire meaning that no affinity was stronger than the other.

Kurotsuchi had a fire, water and earth affinity so she helped him develop his lava style sub –element along with his earth and fire affinities while Kiba had to work his wind affinity on his own and even got a scroll off a Sand Shinobi for the legendary Scorch Style sub element that combines wind and fire. Then after the siege of the rain and the allies were forced to retreat Onoki had a chance to confront Kiba and took him under his wing having seen a younger version of himself in Kiba.

It's true as both of them were extremely loyal to their comrades and both of them had potential to be expert sensor ninja as well as having disregard for protocol and both of them were extremely prideful and hotheaded. After a year of being trained Onoki and fighting in a war Kiba had earned a promotion to Jonin and earned his nickname the Dust Brawler. He name comes from him turning a fight into a complete brawl with bodies flying everywhere and for him being a master of the Dust Style. Not as good as Onoki, but a master nonetheless.

Oh yeah and he happens to be Kurotsuchi's boyfriend.

The Second one was Naruto Namikaze the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nicknamed the Samsara Flash and the Second Apprentice to the no longer deceased Jiraiya of the Sannin. Naruto was actually an all-around Genin until he was sixteen years old when Ichigo and Konan came into his life a few weeks after he defeated Pein. Then Naruto's life changed when he acquired the very eyes of the strongest foe he ever faced. Then he got stronger so much quicker as the Rinnegan fully integrated into his system as though he was born with them.

Naruto previously had a high affinity to wind, which was rare for any Shinobi, but thanks to the Rinnegan he now had affinities to all five elements and his wind affinity was enhanced to near super ninja level. For a long time he focused on training one affinity at a time. He was also at the Five Kage Meeting with the other Five Kage when Madara declared war on the Five Nations. After that Naruto was put in charge of the Ambush Squad with Kankuro as his second in command. They successfully gained an early lead in the war by taking down the Akatsuki ambush attack and in the process took down the revived Sasori and Deidara.

Time went on and Naruto had gained control of most of the five elements and had learned a few sub elements, but he would need many years of training in order to master them all. He had also become proficient with yin-yang jutsu, but that was pretty complex. Thanks to the Rinnegan he also had his own Six Paths known as the Six Paths of Peace. He never liked using them because he felt he was disrespecting the dead by using the bodies of three of the past Kages, Tsunade's lover, Kakashi's father and Sasuke's great-great-great uncle, but he had no choice because in war you need all the advantages you could get.

With his skills Naruto was nicknamed the Samsara Flash due to his speed and his Rinnegan meaning 'Samsara Eye' and for the fact his speed was equal to or surpassed that of his father's speed. His current girlfriend was a newly instated Jonin Hinata Hyuga.

The third of the four was Sasuke Uchiha nicknamed the Six-Pronged Steel Hydra and second apprentice to the deceased Orochimaru. Sasuke was born into the Uchiha Clan and lived a normal life in his clan until it was massacred by his older brother Itachi and Sasuke was left alone by himself. He became cold and only sought power and revenge until he was placed on a team with Naruto and his deceased teammate Sakura under Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke was still rather cold, but his ice heart slowly began to melt while on the team as he was developing friendly feelings towards his teammates until their first Chunin exam where Sasuke was visited by Orochimaru and branded with a curse mark and it slowly influenced him and made him abandon the village and join Orochimaru to gain the power to kill Itachi. Sasuke and Itachi ended up fighting in the valley with Sasuke barely coming out on top and he made it to the Sound Village, something he would end up regretting terribly in the future.

Three years later the two friends encountered each other again with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto fleeing after a brief encounter. Then after Sasuke found out he wasn't gaining any more power so he disposed of Orochimaru and banished his influence from his mind and went out on his own to get his own crew to hunt Itachi.

He accomplished that and he also accomplished his revenge of killing Itachi before he was taken by Madara and his mind was warped even more by use of a mind control seal in his weakened state allowing him to be more manipulating to where Madara got him to infiltrate the Land of Lightning and try to capture Killer Bee, which he failed at although he thought he accomplished his task and was on his way to Konoha to kill the elders.

When he found out he failed Madara sent him to the Kage Summit to take on the five Kage's and got his ass handed to him by Naruto and Sasuke had Itachi's eyes implanted into him giving him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and with that he confronted Naruto and another battle ensued with Naruto coming out on top and making Sasuke regret everything he did and he brought Sasuke back and if it wasn't wartime Sasuke would have been imprisoned for life, but because of the mind control seal his punishment was lowered and he was put under Ichigo's control Ichigo deemed him trustworthy and once he did Sasuke was made a Jonin and was now third in command of division one.

Sasuke had high affinities with Fire and Lightning with a minor affinity for Earth. With fire and earth Sasuke could perform some lava style jutsu, but not many of them along with Lightning and Earth he had control of the Explosion Style although once again not many of them and only the bare minimum. Finally he created the Steel Style sub-element by combining his Fire, Lightning, and Earth style and on one mission he got three precious treasures.

The first was the respect and scroll of the Hydra Clan making him their first summoner. The second one was that he gained the legendary Yasakani no Magatama from the Eight Headed Serpent itself enhances ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and mind control abilities. The third and final treasure was that he gained the love of a beautiful and strong Kunoichi from the Cloud and a student of the very man he tried kidnapping named Samui.

Sasuke's nickname came from the fact that he had six Magatama around his neck hence the six-prong and the steel from his steel style to his summoner of the Hydra making him the Six-Pronged Steel Hydra.

The final member was Ichigo Kurosaki nicknamed the Black Death and the only person in that world to be from another dimension though only his wife knew that fact and Ichigo planned to keep it that way. Ichigo came from a whole new dimension where ninja didn't exist and instead Shinigami were the apex warriors. It was during Ichigo's fight with Sosuke Aizen that he was forced to seemingly sacrifice himself due to his body being unable to withstand the sudden intake of reiatsu so he took Aizen out of town and released all of his reiatsu in one big explosion that vaporized Aizen, but it also took Ichigo with him.

Or so it seemed.

Ichigo actually survived and was just thrown into another dimension where he was found by his future wife Konan and nursed back to health and was informed and trained briefly in the art of ninja's before an attack by Zetsu clones and Madara that forced him to destroy the Rain village after everyone in the village was killed. Then, after retrieving Nagato's Rinnegan, they went to the Leaf Village and gave it to Naruto and Ichigo gained clan status and was made an Elite Jonin of the village with his own style of swordsmanship along with his own style of Taijutsu involving his mask and cero.

Ichigo was the other Jonin there with Naruto when Madara declared war and the both of them informed the Council about what was to come and they prepared for it. When the joint armies made up Ichigo escorted the envoy of lightning Shinobi to the HQ and once everything was made up Ichigo was assigned as Leader of Division One being in charge of Mid-Long range attacks even though Ichigo was mostly a short range fighter, but he could fire many attacks from long range.

Ichigo gained many things throughout the war, new techniques, allies, the summoning scroll for the dragons and many more things. He enjoyed the time he spent with Konan on their honeymoon and kept his promise and gave the children rides on dragons before they had to leave and return back to active duty.

Ichigo gained the nickname Black Death for his mainly black clothing and the fact that no matter what opponent he faced they ended up dead. Currently Ichigo held a record for being the only undefeatable Shinobi.

It was those four, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Ichigo Kurosaki that were the deciding factors of any battle. No matter what mission they went on, no matter what battle they were in and no matter what odds they faced those four always came on top. One time when they were the only four left in a battle facing off against an attack of four thousand Zetsu clones combined with a few revived Shinobi they were able to kill and decimate every single last one of them.

Currently it was pitch black outside right now and a group of Shinobi were gliding through the trees like the silent assassins that they were. They came to a stop and stood behind some trees. One of them was Kiba as he was in front and he looked out with his one good eye and spotted the enemy nearby.

"Twenty-five, maybe thirty of them" he whispered to his companions. He took a small sniff "And five guards around the area."

"How shall we proceed" one of them asked. They were a team of six with Kiba being in charge of the mission.

Kiba sighed a bit as he took one last look "Alright you five I want you to take out the guards. Get in position and get as close to them as possible without getting detected. Then radio in when you're all in position and attack simultaneously. After the guards are dealt with I want you five to come back to this exact spot and I'll deal with the rest."

"Are you sure that's a wise course of action" one of the younger members asked nervously.

"Shut up and do what he says" an older member hissed. "This is the famed Dust Brawler, apprentice to Lord Onoki himself. It'll be over like a breeze of wind, you won't want to miss it."

"Get going" Kiba said once they were all wired up. The five of them took off towards the specific locations that Kiba told them about. Soon all five of them saw their targets "Are you all in position" Kiba asked.

"In position" they all said.

"Okay go" Kiba said. Over the head set Kiba heard the distinct sound of piercing flesh, gurgling and then bodies dropping to the ground.

"Enemy neutralized" they all reported.

"Good" Kiba said "Report back immediately." Kiba took his head set off and flew into the air. Kiba stopped in the air and looked down to see the enemy below. Kiba smirked before going through three hand signs and clapping his hands together. He pulled it apart to reveal a three dimensional cone figure with a glowing ball in the center. "Time to die" he said with a grin as he launched the cone forward and it enveloped the whole enemy base shocking them all since they all didn't know what just happened.

"Dust Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu" Kiba said and the massive ball in the center of the large clone detonated killing all the enemy and obliterating their bodies and everything inside the base leaving nothing but a smooth crater in its wake. The five behind Kiba watched in awe as Kiba easily decimated an entire base without even batting an eye.

"Alright then" Kiba said landing next to them "Let's head back and report to General Mifune." They nodded and took back to the trees on their way back to the rendezvous.

SCENE CHANGE

Simultaneously another mission was going on near the sea in the Land of Water. Sasuke stood stoically as an army of Zetsu was blocking him on all sides. More allied Shinobi were with Sasuke, but they were exhausted while Sasuke was still standing with plenty of energy.

"Well if this is all the fames Six-Pronged Steel Hydra can do than I'm disappointed" Zetsu mocked Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance "Zetsu do you even know what the steel part in my nickname is?"

"Who cares" Zetsu said getting ready to get his clones to attack.

Sasuke made the rat seal "I use three chakra natures: Fire, Lightning and Earth. That's why I possess two sub-elements known as Explosion and Lava, but I also possess my own Kekkei Tota known as the Steel Style." Sasuke put his hands on the ground "Steel Style: Iron Spikes Unleash." A bunch of steel spikes shot from the ground impaling many Zetsu clones y surprise although some of them did dodge it.

"Kill him" they shouted.

Sasuke made the dragon sign "Steel Style: Extreme Melting" and the steel spikes began melting away capturing many more of the Zetsu and they were melting down as well and screaming in pain. Sasuke went through five hand seals "Firs Style: Fire Stream Jutsu." Sasuke blew out a steady stream of fire and it went on top of the melted steel and captured the remaining Zetsu, who had nowhere to go.

Sasuke merely turned away "Let's go" he said to the troops. After a few seconds of staring from the fire and back to Sasuke they followed him out of the area.

SCENE CHANGE

"Konohamaru, grab Ittan and retreat back to base" Naruto shouted over the explosions.

"Okay" Konohamaru shouted after blasting a Zetsu with an ash cloud and igniting it. "Come on" he said grabbing a wounded Ittan under the arm and managed to escape in time. 'Kick their ass's boss' Konohamaru thought before vanishing.

Naruto looked around to see all those that were alive got out safely while the dead ones lied on the ground unmoving and unresponsive. "Now I can go all out" Naruto said with a grin.

"Remember Madara needs him alive so don't kill him" Zetsu said to his clones. They all nodded and closed in around Naruto. Naruto went through hand seals quickly and sucked in a lot of breath.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Wave" he shouted turning a perfect three sixty and blasting out arcs of wind that slashed don the front Zetsu clones. Naruto then gathered chakra into his hands before running towards two more Zetsu using the Hiraishin so they couldn't track him. "Jikukan Rasenrengan" Naruto shouted obliterating the two clones.

Naruto jumped into the air dodging two seed attacks by the clones before flashing through more hand seals "Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet Barrage." Naruto pointed his fingers at the clone and little lightning balls shot out of his fingers and began impaling them left and right with some of them being smart enough to use a substitution in time to escape death.

Naruto landed on the ground before he went through more hand seals "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" he shouted slamming his palms onto the ground. The earth ruptured violently sending the Zetsu clones flying around and into craters or being crushed by rocks. "Now Earth Style: Earthen Corridor" and the rocks began closing around them trapping them all underground so Naruto went through a few more hand seals "Earth Style: Rock Breaker" and then the underground began collapsing onto them making the earth rumble and soon after Naruto couldn't sense any of their chakra signatures anymore.

Naruto sighed "All in a day's work" before he flashed away to catch up with his subordinates.

SCENE CHANGE

And finally we flash over to a scene in the mountains where Ichigo was overlooking an enemy base in front of him. Scowling slightly Ichigo bit open his left thumb before going through hand seals "Summoning jutsu" he said and a large white dragon appeared "Ryuusenka, I need your assistance" Ichigo said.

"I'm at your command Ichigo" Ryuusenka said.

Ichigo climbed on Ryuusenka's back and they flew off into the air above the base. Ichigo pulled out some ink and smeared it on his hand and drew a seal on Ryuusenka's back "Bakudo #58: Kakushitsuijaku." Ichigo put his hand on the seal and it began rotating rapidly. "21… 34… 49… 53… alright there are a total of 60 of them. Ryuusenka you fire off the first attack and I'll take it from there. Just prevent anyone from escaping."

"As you command Ichigo" Ryuusenka said. They were directly above the enemy base.

"Alright fire" Ichigo shouted as he jumped off Ryuusenka and dove towards the ground. Ryuusenka took a deep breath and fired off a massive blat of ice and it froze one quarter of the enemy output. Ichigo landed on the ground and pulled out Tensa Zangetsu and began slashing down many of the enemy in rapid sessions.

Ichigo jumped and pointed his left hand downwards "Hado #63: Raikoho and he shot out a yellow blast of lightning enveloping another mass of clones before he turned in midair and shouted "Getsuga Tensho" and fired a mass of black energy that was outlined with red energy at the clones.

Ryuusenka was firing ice blasts at more masses of energy at the clones that were trying to escape and he never even missed his mark; not once. Ichigo stabbed another Zetsu in the heart before jumping up and placing Tensa Zangetsu under his arm and going through hand seals "Spirit Style: Roaring Dragon Jutsu." Ichigo opened his mouth and let out a roar and black energy in the shape of a dragon with red eyes came out and then flew through the enemy wounding or vaporizing them instantly.

Ichigo looked around and saw that the whole base was decimated of enemy bodies that were trying to escape futilely so he jumped back into the air and did a flip before landing on Ryuusenka's back. "Now then" Ichigo said donning his hollow mask and holding his hand out and an orange cero formed in his hand "Gran Rey Cero" he shouted and blasted the cero into the center of the base and the whole place blew to smithereens.

"Ichigo" Ryuusenka said suddenly "One of them is escaping." Ichigo looked over and saw one Zetsu clone trying to sink into the ground.

"I'll get him" Ichigo said sheathing Zangetsu and then he clenched his left hand and a rod of black reishi formed in his hand and then Ichigo held out his right hand and a black string formed and it connected to both ends of the black rod. Ichigo then cocked it back like a bow and arrow set and black reishi in the shape of an arrow formed. "Spirit Style: Quincy's Bow" he said and fired the arrow.

It shot forward and before the clone of Zetsu could escape fully the arrow pierced it through the head killing it instantly. Ichigo smirked before dismissing the bow having just recently perfected the technique and naming it after his friend Uryu Ishida.

"And that's that" Ichigo said "Ryuusenka can you take me to HQ just a few kilometers away from here."

"No problem Ichigo" Ryuusenka said as he took off into the sky.

Yeah it's pretty much just been kicking ass, taking names and chewing bubblegum.

And they're all out of gum.

SCENE CHANGE

Sasuke made it back to HQ with the subordinates he had with him "Go and take a break; I'll report to the Kage's." they nodded and Sasuke continued on lost slightly in his thoughts. He couldn't believe all that has changed in the past few years. He went from being Madara's whipping boy to being third in command of Division One and serving under one of the greatest men he had ever known.

"Welcome back" a sultry voice said. Sasuke knew that voice from anywhere and he turned to see his blond haired Goddess leaning against a building with her arms crossed with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to be back" Sasuke said smiling. He walked up to her as she stood up and they both embraced each other tightly before Sasuke gave her a peck on the lips.

"So how was the mission" Samui asked as she began walking with him to the main tower.

"Easy as it usually is" Sasuke said. "Just more Zetsu clones in a base thinking they could win well they had a bit of a meltdown. The good news is that we're seeing less and less of resurrected Shinobi ever since I dealt with Kabuto so pretty soon all we'll have to deal with is the Zetsu clones."

"That's' cool" Samui smiled and Sasuke couldn't help, but smile as well.

SCENE CHANGE

Ichigo could see HQ in the distance so he dismissed Ryuusenka, who disappeared in a puff of smoke and Ichigo flew back down to the ground and landed with a thump. Standing up Ichigo went into HQ and went to the Kage Tower to report on his mission.

Ichigo was about to go up the tower when he sensed something powerful in the distance before it was suppressed and gone. 'What was that' Ichigo thought to himself before he expanded his senses as far as he could.

He saw a mountainous area that was full of four specific people. One had slick hair with a small goatee and moustache along with a long stripped outfit with a high collar. He second one looked like a man that was wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. The third one was a very muscular man missing some teeth and looked very muscular and he looked a lot like A. the last one was a plain looking man with spiky hair wearing a dark outfit.

Ichigo recognized each one of them from the history books. He snapped his eyes open and they were wide 'That's near Division Four' he thought. Ichigo expanded his senses once again to try and find the ones who could possibly take them on. He found Sasuke in the base making his way to this position with Samui. Naruto was about 25 miles north of the base while Kiba was 35 miles northwest from their position. Ichigo opened his eyes in time to see Sasuke and Samui coming up to him.

"Ichigo" Sasuke said surprised "You're back already. The mission said you'd be gone for at least a weak."

"It was really quick" Ichigo said walking up to him. "Hello Samui."

"Hello Ichigo" Samui said kindly.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow your boyfriend for a quick conversation" Ichigo said grabbing Sasuke by the arm and dragging him back.

"What is it" Sasuke asked.

"We've got a really big problem now" Ichigo whispered. "The past Kages have finally been sent into battle." Sasuke's black eyes widened really wide.

"Are you positive" Sasuke asked.

"Never been more positive in my life" Ichigo said. "This is dangerous Sasuke and from what I could tell they're right over the mountain over in that direction near Division Four."

"What do we do" Sasuke asked. "We need to tell the other Kage's about this?"

"That'll just cause panic" Ichigo said. "Besides the Kage's should be kept safe until we have to deal with Madara." Ichigo sighed "Sasuke meet me at the North Entrance in fifteen minutes and come alone alright?"

"Okay" Sasuke said trusting Ichigo. Ichigo nodded before he disappeared with a Shunpo. Sasuke turned back and walked to Samui with his head down.

"What's wrong Sasuke" Samui asked concerned. Sasuke looked up and then captured her lips and kissed her roughly. Samui was unprepared for this and released an involuntary moan when his tongue slid past her lips and teeth and wrestled with her tongue. After a full minute Sasuke pulled apart "What was that for" Samui asked surprised, but pleased.

"Just because" Sasuke said with a small smile before he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. 'For once in my life things are starting to go right and I'll be damned if they screw up now' Sasuke thought to himself.

SCENE CHANGE

Ichigo was waiting in front of HQ exit when he saw Sasuke walking up to him. Sasuke gave a brief nod and Ichigo nodded back before they both exited HQ with no one being none the wiser. Both of them then took off in a sprint towards the mountains "So what's the plan" Sasuke called. "Cause if we fail and still survive the Kage's will kill us and I'm still on thin ice with them."

"We won't fail" Ichigo said. "I do have a plan, but first we need to pick up two more before we take the past Kage's on." Both of them proceeded in silence until they reached an allied base.

'This is the Ambush Squad's Base' Sasuke thought "Oh I see where you're going with this' Sasuke said to Ichigo.

"Good" Ichigo said "Wait here." Ichigo proceeded past the guards and went into the base to see many Shinobi resting about or being healed because of injuries.

"General Kurosaki" Kankuro said noticing Ichigo "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Naruto at once" Ichigo said.

"Right" Kankuro said "Oi Naruto General Kurosaki needs to see you." Naruto walked out of the tent with his Rinnegan eyes looking at Ichigo in surprise.

"What's up Ichigo" Naruto said shaking hands with him.

"I'll explain it to you on the way" Ichigo whispered. Naruto's eyes narrowed "This might take a while so…"

"Right" Naruto said "Kankuro watch the Squad until I return alright?" Kankuro nodded before going back to work and Naruto followed Ichigo outside the base to see Sasuke waiting at a tree. "Sasuke, you're here too" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yep" Sasuke answered shortly "We should proceed Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and the three Shinobi jumped into the trees and proceeded northwest. On the way Ichigo explained the situation to Naruto.

"I see" Naruto said before grinning. "Oh man facing off against the past Kage's is gonna rock big time."

"Don't be too excited" Sasuke admonished. "They're past Kage's for a reason and will not be easy to defeat."

"I know that" Naruto said. "All I really need to do is draw their souls out with the Rope of Clarity and then cut them free with the Seven Star Sword. What about you Sasuke, last I checked only Ichigo and I had weapons that could kill the revived Shinobi?"

"I've got my own methods" Sasuke said.

"Concentrate you two" Ichigo called "We're almost there." They burst out of the trees and came in contact with Kiba's group. The sun was starting to rise in the distance.

"Ichigo, Sasuke and Naruto, what are you doing here" Kiba asked surprised by their sudden arrival.

"Kiba we need to talk real quick" Ichigo said seriously. Kiba nodded and followed Ichigo into a clearing while Sasuke and Naruto waited while Kiba's squad looked slightly confused.

Ichigo finished his explanation quickly "I see" Kiba said softly "So you need my help dealing with them?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah I do. You, Sasuke, Naruto and I are probably the only ones besides the Kages who could possibly take them on and come out alive with them defeated."

"Good point" Kiba said "Alright I'm in." both of them walked back into the clearing. "Alright guys" Kiba addressed his squad "Turns out I'm needed for another mission with General Kurosaki and these guys so I need you guys to report to General Mifune in my absence. Is that clear?"

"Crystal sir" one of them said.

"Good I'll be back shortly" Kiba said before he nodded to the pother three and they jumped off into the trees.

"Hey Kiba where's Akamaru" Naruto asked.

"He's still recovering from our last mission" Kiba said. "Medics said his leg won't be well enough for at least another month."

"Sure you can handle yourself without your dog for backup Kiba" Sasuke smirked.

"Want me to turn your ass into dust Uchiha" Kiba said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Not before I turn your ass into hydra food" Sasuke said.

"How about you both zip it or I'll use my Spirit Style to turn both your asses into spirits of the afterlife" Ichigo said annoyed with their little squabble. Sasuke and Kiba promptly shut up.

"You got yelled at" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up" they both replied.

SCENE CHANGE

Meanwhile the four revived Kages were still standing out in the mountains "Well I wonder when we'll get to see some action" the brute of a Kage said.

"I wonder that as well" said the one with slick hair "I'm quite interested to know about the new generations and how strong they've gotten."

"You won't have to wait long" the bandages Kage said. "Four people are closing in fast."

"And I suppose you being the expert sensor that you are can deduce who's the most powerful" the slick one replied with slight disdain.

'He's right" said the spiky haired one. "They're here now." Right as he finished did Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Ichigo drop down right in front of them.

"Well I was expecting a whole army, but they only sent four little boys" the slick one said.

"Why would they send a whole army if no one knows if we're even back yet" the bandaged one said.

"Allow me to answer that" Ichigo said getting their attention. "I managed to sense your chakra for just a brief second before it completely vanished. That brief second was all the time I needed to home in to your location."

"I see" the bandaged one said impressed. "You should consider yourself special to have discovered Mu; The Second Tsuchikage."

"Oh come off it" the slick one muttered.

"So you are the Second Tsuchikage known as the Man of Nothingness due to your stealth being far superior to any of the Five Kages of your time" Ichigo said. He turned to the slick haired one "And you are the Second Mizukage being a member of the Hozuki Clan being able to liquefy your body and also being the only person in the world to have a natural affinity towards the Yin Style chakra." Ichigo turned to the massively built Kage "And you are the Third Raikage said to be the strongest Kage in history with an unchallenged taijutsu style coupled with immense nintaijutsu." Ichigo turned to the last Kage "And finally you are the Fourth Kazekage being renowned for your Magnet Style jutsu and use of gold dust."

"Oh it seems this kid is well educated" the Second Mizukage said with a small smile. "Maybe you're right Raikage as this generation probably has surpassed us. Would you all extend us the honor of telling us your names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replied politely.

"Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba said.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said monotonously. He wasn't here to make friends with dead people; he was here to take down Kages.

"Oh a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan" the Second Mizukage said. "I heard your clan is excellent with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu; correct me if I'm wrong."

"You are correct" Sasuke said. "Ichigo allow me to take the Second Mizukage since he's a Genjutsu master."

"I was going to suggest that" Ichigo said.

"You blonde" the third Raikage said. "You said you were a member of the Namikaze clan correct?" Naruto nodded "Then I call dibs on you to fight."

"Why should you get him Raikage" the Fourth Kazekage asked.

"The Namikaze Clan were the main rivals for my clan; the Yotsuki" he said. "They were the only ones that could match us in terms of speed so I would be an excellent match for him. I wish to see if this Namikaze can measure up to his ancestors."

"Fine by me" Naruto said.

"So that leaves you two" Mu said looking at Ichigo and Kiba. 'Hmm, I don't sense any chakra at all from this Ichigo person, but I know he's hiding something to be able to sense me. But this Kiba person has very high chakra. Strange I've fought many members of the Inuzuka clan, yet none of them had chakra this high and there seems to be a high amount of chakra being held behind his left eye or what's left of it' Mu thought seeing the eye patch over Kiba's left eye.

"Kiba, I think you better take on the Tsuchikage" Ichigo said.

"Yeah I know" Kiba said softly. "With my abilities I'm the only one besides sensei that could have a chance at surviving his attacks."

"Oh" Mu said curiously "And why would you have a chance at surviving my attacks boy?"

Kiba smirked "Probably because we both use the same attacks" Kiba pulled his jacket aside to reveal a cylindrical device hanging by his hip. Mu's eyes went wide when he saw the device.

'Impossible' Mu thought. 'The Inuzuka are a clan from Konoha and the Dust Style has always been part of Iwa. Onoki what has been going through your head' Mu thought. "Well boy I hope you are proficient enough in using my jutsu. I don't want this to be too boring."

"Which means I fight you Fourth Lord Kazekage" Ichigo said.

"On contraire" the Fourth Kazekage said in a different voice that sounded strangely familiar. "I've got a different opponent for you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kabuto" Ichigo, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba shouted furiously.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	38. Chapter 38

A Battle No One Will Ever Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit about this.

"Kabuto you son of a bitch" Sasuke cursed "What the hell are you still doing alive after I melted your ass."

"Apparently you aren't quite the genius everyone thought you were Sasuke" Kabuto said communicating through the Fourth Kazekage. "You never bothered to confirm the kill. I survived, but I was on the verge of death for several weeks and it took all this time to recover my full strength."

"Sneaky bastard" Ichigo cursed.

"How about you stop hiding yourself like a coward and fight like a man" Kiba shouted at him. "I still owe you some payback for what you did to my eye. You caused me some serious depth perception problems."

Kabuto laughed "If it isn't little Kiba. You'll get your chance soon enough; that is if you don't die in this battle. Now about your opponent, well first it'll give a chance for the Kage's to access your strength." The Fourth Kazekage slammed his hand on the ground and a coffin rose up. "Hope you all enjoy" Kabuto said before giving the Fourth Kazekage his mind back.

"Well the guy who summoned us sounds like a total jackass" Mu said bluntly.

"Finally someone agrees" Kiba said exasperated. Then the coffin opened up and a large thin man with long hair stepped out and the scary part was that he had four arms. "Who the hell is this" Kiba asked.

The Second Mizukage's eyes widened "That's… Kogoro Kenshin-The Four Armed Swordsmen. Back in the time of the First Mizukage he was a genetics experiment gone wrong to create the ultimate swordsmen. He was implanted with two fake arms and a fake torso that allows him to rotate his body at will. He was killed defending the Mist Village from an army of Lightning Shinobi."

Kogoro Kenshin had his mind wiped by the Edo Tensei before he reached into his clothes and pulled out four swords. "Great" Naruto said sarcastically. He reached up and pulled the Seven Star Sword off his back. Sasuke pulled his chokuto out while Kiba pulled off the cylindrical device and a pure white blade shot out with a hiss. Ichigo pulled out Tensa Zangetsu. They all looked at each other before Kogoro Kenshin launched himself at the four of them.

Ichigo slashed and parried his first strikes with Kiba coming in over his head to catch him off guard. It didn't work as his attacks were blocked, which was hard since Kiba's particle blade was supposed to be able to cut through it. 'He must have special chakra to be able to withstand it' Kiba thought.

Sasuke and Naruto came in from behind, but their attacks were also blocked. Kogoro Kenshin looked behind him and saw Ichigo and Kiba coming for him. Then his torso began rotating quickly, but his lower body and his head stayed in the same place. The four of them were forced to continue to block his attacks.

Finally Kogoro Kenshin seemed to signal Ichigo out sensing he was the best swordsmen of the four of them and began focusing four arms of attack on him. Sasuke jumped in the air and one of his Megatama's glowed darkly and his blade gleamed, but Kogoro Kenshin saw it coming and blocked it, but Sasuke's sword sliced right through it and managed to cut his arm off.

Kiba quickly shot forward and began attacking as fast as he could, but Kogoro Kenshin was still able to block, but Kiba got in a lucky shot and managed to cut off another arm. Kogoro Kenshin kicked Sasuke and Kiba away and turned in time to block both Naruto and Ichigo.

"Naruto back" Ichigo said. Naruto jumped away "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo shouted and a large burst of black energy shot from his sword and got the massive swordsmen. He jumped out of it with some injuries, but nothing too serious.

Naruto jumped into the air and began clashing swords with Kogoro Kenshin and they both began slashing and parrying and blocking each other's attacks before there was a puff of smoke and Naruto had the Rope of Clarity in his hand and began swinging it as hard as he could at Kogoro Kenshin.

"So far I'm impressed" the Second Mizukage said.

"They're alright" Mu said

Sasuke charged forward with his sword igniting in lightning and began swinging and attacking once again and managed to cut through another one of his swords "Sasuke jump" Kiba shouted. Sasuke did and Kiba charged forward flying and nailed Kogoro Kenshin in the stomach and sent him in the air. Kiba didn't stop there and began punching and kicking every inch of him he could before kicking him into the ground. "Ha" Kiba shouted raising two fingers into the air and a giant swirling orb of orange chakra appeared giving off a hazardous heat. Kiba chuckled darkly "Your entire being… WILL BE VAPORIZED" he shouted throwing the giant ball at Kogoro Kenshin, who couldn't dodge in time.

Kiba's words were true as the attack exploded on contact and released another vicious heat wave and vaporized the ground around it and when it cleared Kogoro Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. "That takes care of that" Kiba smirked.

"What the hell was that" Naruto asked.

"Secret Scorch Style Technique: Super Nova" Kiba responded. "I compressed a lot of chakra into that attack and heated it up to near lava style heat. When that attack hit it liquefied everything including his body. I figured that would kill him as they can't regenerate if they don't have anything to put back together."

"Clever, but you wasted a lot of chakra with that attack and he's not the only enemy" Sasuke said.

"Look it's a moment of glory Sasuke, don't ruin it" Kiba said and they all shared a quick laugh.

The past Kage's sweat dropped "They know we're still here and they still laugh" the Second Mizukage said smiling. "They sure are an interesting bunch."

"Now then" Ichigo said turning back to the Kages "Well Kabuto anyone else we should worry about?"

"Actually yes" Kabuto said taking control of the Fourth Kazekage again. He had the Fourth Kazekage summon another coffin. "Inside this coffin shall be your real opponent Ichigo Kurosaki. Meanwhile I'll send the Fourth Kazekage to have some fun with your division that's just over the hills. Don't bother trying to stop him or you'll just die."

"Do what he says" Ichigo said to his growling teammates. "Division Four General is Temari and so she'll be able to call on Lord Kazekage for backup." That seemed to pacify them somewhat. The Fourth Kazekage jumped away and the coffin opened up and what was inside shocked two of the four Allied Shinobi.

"I-Impossible" Sasuke stuttered in fear.

"Sasuke, what's wrong" Naruto said shaking Sasuke by his shoulder.

"It's not possible" Ichigo said wide eyed.

"Ichigo what is it" Kiba asked. They all looked at the guy who had really long spiky black hair that obscured his right eye. He was also wearing a full black body suit with red samurai armor above it along with black gloves and black boots. His eyes were a cold onyx color. "Who is this" Kiba asked.

"Madara Uchiha" Sasuke said quietly.

"That's impossible" Naruto said wide eyed. "Madara Uchiha is running this whole war, how the hell can he be dead?"

"I don't know" Ichigo said "But something's not right here."

Madara turned to look at the other Kage "It's been a long time since I've seen any of you" he said to them. "Tell me who has summoned me here."

"That would be me" Kabuto said impersonating Mu real quick. Madara turned his gaze to Mu "I'm just speaking with you from the Second Tsuchikage. I've summoned you here to do battle with that boy in black over there."

Madara turned his gaze to Ichigo and took in his appearance with his long orange hair, black attire and a long daito sword strapped to his side "You expect me to fight a mere boy" Madara said coldly.

"That is no mere 'boy' as you put it" Kabuto said with amusement, "As I recall he hasn't even reached his prime yet and he's already beyond the level of a Kage."

"Is he now" Madara said with a small amount of interest. He looked towards the other three ninja standing by Ichigo "And who are those three?"

"The blond haired one is Naruto Namikaze" Kabuto said "Son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki families and the reincarnation of Hashirama Senju himself." Madara's eyes narrowed at the mere mention of Hashirama's name. "The one with the tattoos is Kiba Inuzuka; Second Apprentice to the Third Tsuchikage Onoki and a master of the Dust Style jutsu."

"So Onoki is still alive after all this time" Madara mused.

"Yes" Kabuto said. "And finally the last one is Sasuke Uchiha." Madara's eyes widened slightly as he paid more attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke is now only the second one to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a master of many elemental jutsu. He also succeeded where you have failed and gained respect from the Yamata no Orochi himself and gained their contract. He's also the last of the Uchiha clan and your great-great-great grandson."

"I see" Madara said taking note at Sasuke and he smiled slightly. "He even looks like me, but he's more like Izuna."

"Enough with reminiscing" Kabuto said. "It's time we got started; a fair warning Madara and all of you as well. All of them are Kage level or beyond and don't assume yourself invincible Madara because of being resurrected. Kurosaki's weapon can still injure you as though you were still alive." Kabuto then gave Mu control of his body again and sat back to watch the fight.

"Now then" the Second Mizukage said "I guess we better get started." Sasuke looked at the Second Mizukage before both of them disappeared.

"Let's get this started boy" the Third Raikage said and he and Naruto flashed away to another part.

"Time to see what Onoki saw in you Inuzuka" Mu said as he and Kiba rose into the air and flew off leaving Ichigo and Madara alone.

"To think I'm about to fight a mere boy" Madara said "How insolent."

"You'll find out I'm more than a mere boy" Ichigo said placing his hand on Tensa Zangetsu's hilt.

SCENE CHANGE

Back at the base Four of the Five Kages were going over the results of recent battles. "Bases on the east side are clearing out left and right thanks to Kiba" Tsunade said.

"Reports from the North show that General Kurosaki just recently took out a base of sixty enemies" Mei said pointing to the spot on the map."

"Sasuke also got the remainder of a battalion to safety on his last mission" A said.

"The Ambush Squad had to retreat back because of overwhelming enemies, but thanks to Naruto's quick skills he took the remainder of them out" Onoki said.

"It looks like those four are becoming the deciding factors of the war" Mei said.

"And they're all from Konoha as well" Onoki laughed "Tsunade count yourself lucky."

"Well it's not all me" Tsunade said with a smile. "Don't forget Kiba has you for a sensei Onoki." Onoki gave a prideful smirk.

"Where is Lord Kazekage" Mei asked.

"He's checking up with Division Four" A said. "So far Division Four has had the least amount of casualties because of the long range fighters." Their conversation was interrupted when Ao and Shi bust into the room with horrified looks on their faces "Shi, what's wrong" A asked.

"An attack on the Fourth Division just occurred" Shi said. "It's not just any opponent, it's the Fourth Kazekage." The caused some wide eyed looks to cross them.

"Hold on Gaara is at the Fourth Division so he should be able to hold him off" Tsunade said causing them to calm down somewhat.

"That is not what worries us the most" Ao said. "Nearby we've received confirmation that the Second Mizukage, Second Tsuchikage, Third Raikage and Madara Uchiha were also revived and are currently in battle with our forces."

Now they were really wide eyed "WHAT" A shouted loudly.

"Madara is out fighting" Mei said shocked.

"He is" Ao said. "But the shocking part is that it's not the Madara we saw in the Land of Iron. It looks like the Madara from the history books and he was definitely revived by the Edo Tensei."

"That can't be possible" Onoki said in slight fear remembering the moment in his youth when he saw Madara in his prime.

"I'm sorry, but it is" Shi said.

"You said they were in contact with our forces" Tsunade said "Who is it?"

"We have yet to know who it is, but we're looking into it" Ao said.

"Contact Divisions One and Two immediately" Tsunade said "And have them head to the spot you found them. I think it's time for the Five Kage's to march into battle."

"I agree" A said standing up.

"Let's go" Mei said standing as well.

"Indeed" Onoki said floating up as well.

SCENE CHANGE

At the main base of Division One Konan, being in charge since Ichigo was not back yet, was running the division and was currently on a patrol "Konan" Samui said walking up to her.

"Yes Samui, what is it" Konan asked.

"HQ called saying that there is an urgent mission for us" Samui said.

"I see" Konan said "What is the mission?"

"It says we are to head southeast from here and rendezvous with Division Two" Samui said. "Apparently there is a large scale battle about to happen and they need all that we can spare immediately."

"Okay" Konan said walking back with Samui beside her "Where is Sasuke? I want him to gather the troops."

"I'm not sure" Samui said. "Last I saw him he returned to HQ to report on a mission before General Kurosaki pulled him away to speak about something. He looked very serious and slightly scared."

Konan frowned at that 'Ichigo… what are you up to?' "I see then I must ask you to gather up the troops Samui."

"Right away" Samui said taking off.

SCENE CHANGE

"General Kitsuchi" Neji said walking into his resting room.

"What is it Neji" Kitsuchi asked.

"Central HQ has contacted us" Neji said. "They said that we are to take all the members we can spare, rendezvous with Division One and head South from here to mountains. A large scale battle is about to take place and we are to be sent there as backup."

"I see" Kitsuchi said "Get Kurotsuchi, Hinata and Karui to help you get all of our available Shinobi ready."

"Yes sir" Neji said before departing.

SCENE CHANGE

KIBA VS MU

Both of them went through hand signs before pulling their hands apart. Mu's hands revealed a three dimensional cylindrical figure while Kiba's was a three dimensional orb shape. Both of them shot it at each other, but both attacks blew up dealing no damage to either of them. "I'm impressed boy" Mu said "Both of our attacks are even, yet you are so young."

"I'm full of surprises" Kiba said going through more hand seals and pulled them apart to reveal a miniaturized three dimensional cone with a violently swirling ball in the center "Dust Style: Dust Bomb Jutsu" he said launching it at Mu. Mu jumped and avoided the attack as it let lose a massive explosion.

Now Kiba jumped at Mu and began trying to slash him down with his claws, but Mu dodged expertly while throwing in his own attacks as well. Mu grabbed one of his hands before delivering a kick to Kiba's gut, but Kiba pulled a substitution and descended upon Mu.

Kiba did the tiger seal "Fire Style: Exploding Fire Ball Jutsu" Kiba called launching a massive fireball at Mu.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" Mu said spitting out mud and encompassing himself in earth. The fireball hit and exploded in a mass of fire. Mu let the wall crumble before making his own hand signs "Wind Style: Divine Wind" he said lunching swirling wind at Kiba before he made a hand seal "Fire Style: Running Fire" and now Kiba was face to face with a flaming tornado.

Kiba went through more hand seals "Scorch Style: Heat Wave" he shouted launching both hands forward shooting out a massive heat wave that disbanded the tornado before stopping the jutsu and seeing Mu floating in front of him.

"Wind, Fire, Dust and Scorch Style jutsu" Mu said impressed. "I'm starting to see why Onoki took an interest in you. I've fought many members of the Inuzuka clan in my time, but never one this strong. Though it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth that Onoki taught Dust Style to a Konoha Shinobi."

"I realize that our two villages have never been on friendly relations" Kiba said. "But this time we have a similar enemy; the one who started all this. This war has been going on for near three years now and slowly our past aggressions towards other villages are leaving. It's evident that changes are coming; I mean look at me I'm apprenticed to Onoki-Sensei who had over a thousand of his troops slaughtered by one Shinobi from the leaf and I'm even dating his granddaughter for God's sake."

Mu face faulted "Onoki reproduced" he burst out. Kiba laughed slightly at Mu's reaction "Wow I did not see that coming."

"She has her mother and grandmother's look" Kiba said.

"Oh" Mu said. "Anyway let's get on with this." Kiba nodded and the two of them charged at each other again.

SCENE CHANGE

Sasuke and the Mizukage faced off against each other "It's been a while since I faced off against a member of the prestigious Uchiha Clan. I hope you can live up to your clan's reputation" he said.

"I hope I can live up to yours" Sasuke said. "According to history you're the only Shinobi that had an affinity to Yin Style that didn't involve a bloodline. Legend says you were and still are the greatest genjutsu user to ever exist."

The Second Mizukage laughed "Boy you remind me of the one Uchiha that was able to see through my genjutsu and also the only other person besides that little bastard Mu to ever defeat me; Izuna Uchiha."

"I see" Sasuke said "Izuna Uchiha was my great-great-great uncle. I hope I can measure up to him."

"Let's find out" the Second Mizukage said biting his thumb "Summoning Jutsu: Giant Clam." Suddenly a giant clam was summoned forth "Now let's begin young Sasuke." Sasuke took the incentive and launched a kunai at the Second Mizukage before making a hand sign.

"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu" Sasuke called and his kunai multiplied into many and went for the Second Mizukage and his clam, but they ended up just passing through it. "I see" Sasuke said. "So I'm already trapped inside a Genjutsu. Most likely some king of mirage."

"Impressive" the Second Mizukage said. "You deduced that without me having to tell you about it. I don't want to see the world come to an end; would you like to know my weaknesses?"

"No" Sasuke said surprising the Second Mizukage. "In real life no opponent would ever tell his weaknesses. I need to fight this battle by myself plus…" Sasuke suddenly smirked "When am I ever gonna get another chance to test myself against a Kage?"

The Second Mizukage laughed "You've got some moxy boy I'll give you that. Don't say I didn't offer though." Sasuke merely activated his Sharingan and looked around, but couldn't quite see the real clam yet.

"Alright this should reveal that clam of yours" Sasuke smirked doing hand seals. The Second Mizukage looked at him curiously "Lava Style: Volcanic Creation." Lava began bursting up from the ground and so did the earth. Lava spewed all over rocks as some rocks actually began to melt from the heat of the lava.

"Oh I see where you're going with this" the Second Mizukage said. "And there's no water anywhere for me to perform water style jutsu." The lava began surrounding them so Sasuke went through a few more hand seals before tossing a total of ten kunai in the air.

"Steel Style: Extreme Melting" Sasuke said and the kunai completely melted away and landed on the lava "Harden" Sasuke said making another seal. They hardened over the lava and Sasuke used this as an escape method to get around the lava without getting burnt.

"Well this is gonna hurt me a bit, but I'll be able to get out of it" the Second Mizukage said before his body liquefied and he was able to cross the lava easily before meeting up with Sasuke "Well I never expected an Uchiha to know the lava style; that's always belonged to the Mist and a select few elsewhere. And that way you made the kunai melt was fascinating. Would you mind telling me about it?"

"Not at all" Sasuke said. Hey he still liked bragging. "My only Kekkei Genkai is the Sharingan, but I possess three chakra natures: Fire, Lightning and Earth. Technically I have a total of Four Kekkei Genkai because of my Inferno Style thanks to my Mangekyo Sharingan; coupled with having access to Lava and Explosion Style and finally a Kekkei Tota by being able to combine all three of them to create the Steel Style."

The Second Mizukage looked shocked before he smiled and laughed "Sasuke… you truly are a golden egg."

SCENE CHANGE

Naruto and the Third Raikage were already in a furious match of taijutsu; technically it was nintaijutsu in the Raikage's case. Naruto was on the dodge most of the time as the Third Raikage was very fast and powerful "Impressive reflexes boy" the Third Raikage said. "You truly are a Namikaze for no one other than them could dodge my attacks."

"I aim to please" Naruto grinned before Naruto went through hand seals and sucked in some wind "Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere" Naruto called shooting wind bullets at the Third Raikage who just stood there letting the attacks hit him. They did no damage whatsoever.

"You'll need stronger wind jutsu than that to defeat me boy" the Third Raikage said.

'Great' Naruto thought before going through three hand seals and grasping his right hand and clasping his fingers together. His hand than burst into black lightning chakra and took the form of a dagger "Lightning Dagger" Naruto shouted.

"That's my black lightning" The Third Raikage said shocked "How did you learn it?"

"I didn't" Naruto replied. "I modeled this after my sensei's jutsu Lightning Blade only mine is much more condensed and I bottled so much chakra into it that it forcefully changed the color." Naruto charged at the Third Raikage and the Third Raikage held his fingers together and they ignited into lightning as well and they both charged at each other.

They both met in a large clash before Naruto's lightning Dagger tore through it easily and obliterated the Third Raikage's hand forcing them both to jump back. 'Damn if this was anyone other than the Third Raikage I would have taken their whole arm off' Naruto thought.

"Impressive lightning style jutsu boy" The Third Raikage said impressed with Naruto's ability. "That technique completely over too my Four-Finger Stab and took out my whole hand" he said with his hand regenerating. "It seems I'll have to up my game in order to get past that jutsu."

"Bring it on" Naruto said "Lightning Dagger" he shouted igniting his jutsu once again. The Raikage ignited his Hell Stab except he now used three fingers and they both charged at each other and met in a clash once again. This time the confrontation was held for a little bit longer before Naruto's Lightning Dagger overtook it and half of the Raikage's hand was obliterated. 'Something was different' Naruto thought 'The attack was harder to push back this time.'

"You still managed to push past it" the Raikage said impressed. "Well let's try it with just two fingers this time" The Third Raikage then held up only two fingers and activated his Hell Stab again.

'So that's it' Naruto thought. 'The less fingers he uses the stronger it gets. If I remember correctly the Third Raikage is said to possess the ultimate sword with that jutsu with his body being the ultimate shield. My Rasenshuriken could probably damage him pretty good, but his Lightning Armor is very resilient.'

Naruto deactivated his Lightning Dagger making the Third Raikage look at him curiously "You have another plan boy" he asked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds "Shadow clone jutsu" he said having one clone pop in next to him. Naruto opened his eyes and his rippled Rinnegan eyes disappeared and were replaced with his Toad Sage eyes. Naruto built up a Rasengan in his hand while the clone added the wind chakra nature into it. "This is my ultimate jutsu" Naruto shouted as his clone dispelled. "Now let's see if you can survive it."

SCENE CHANGE

Ichigo and Madara faced off against each other. Madara made the first move by activating his Sharingan and flashing through hand signs so quickly that Ichigo barely followed 'Fire Style: Majestic Fire Annihilation' he thought spreading a large wave of fire at Ichigo.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku" Ichigo said swinging his left arm towards the flame with a yellow chain coming out of his arm that split the fires in half, but Madara didn't stop there.

'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu' he thought launching another fire attack at Ichigo. Ichigo held his right hand out and the fireball crashed into his hand and Ichigo merely lifted it into the sky where it shot into the air and slowly dissipated.

"Impressive speed with your jutsu coupled with immense power" Ichigo said wiping some dust from his clothes "But not good enough" he said pointing his finger at Madara "Hado #33: Sokatsui." A massive blue energy attack went straight for Madara.

'Preta Path' Madara thought activating his Rinnegan. The attack slammed into Madara, but Madara found that he couldn't absorb the power. His eyes widened 'Impossible' he thought before he was forced to jump out of the way. 'I wasn't able to absorb the attack' Madara thought.

"Sokatsui" Ichigo said firing another attack. Madara moved with amazing speed and shot towards Ichigo.

"Wood Style: Deep Forrest Creation" Madara called. Many trees began spouting from the ground with intentions of wrapping Ichigo in their vines, but Ichigo jumped in and around the vines before one of them snagged his arms and wrapped him up in their clutches. Madara jumped up and stood in front of Ichigo on a branch. "I want to ask you something boy" Madara said. "What was that attack you used against me? I couldn't absorb it" Madara's Rinnegan eyes bore into Ichigo.

Ichigo was a little surprised that Madara had the Rinnegan, but he shoved it aside for later information "Wouldn't you like to know" Ichigo smirked. The branches tightened around him making him wince slightly.

"Don't test my patience boy" Madara said coldly. Ichigo smirked before closing his eyes "Giving up boy?"

"Not by a long shot" Ichigo said opening his eyes that were now black and yellow surprising Madara. Ichigo opened his mouth with his smirk still there and a red orb formed in his mouth.

'Shit' Madara cursed as the attack went off at point blank range. Once it died down Madara was revealed on the ground with some scorch marks on his body, but otherwise okay. Ichigo flexed his muscles and broke out of the bindings before jumping down in front of Madara. "Impressive" Madara said. "You, a mere boy with techniques even I have never seen before, has caught me by surprise. What clan do you hail from?"

"I don't have a clan" Ichigo replied. "I grew up poor before being trained by my master before I migrated to Konoha and they turned me into a clan recently for my abilities."

"I see" Madara said "Then tell me you name and title?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, First Head of the Kurosaki Family; nicknamed the Black Death and wielder of Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo said.

SCENE CHANGE

Konan was leading the members of Division One through the trees and they were coming in close to the mountains when they ran into Division Two "Kitsuchi" Konan called.

"Konan" Kitsuchi greeted as both Divisions were now jumping through the trees. "Where's Ichigo, I thought he'd be leading the Division."

"He's on a mission right now" Konan said although she didn't really believe her own words. 'Why do I suddenly have this bad feeling all of a sudden?'

"Konan look alive" Kitsuchi said snapping her out of her thoughts. "You better concentrate; we're almost there." Soon both Divisions made it to the spot identified by the Sensor Division and they saw something they would never forget.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
